Guardian Lover
by sparkysdreamer
Summary: A Getty journey that follows the Betty Suarez Land episode and moves the characters away from each other... perhaps never to return ...the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Cheese, what cheese?

Gio strode away from Betty Suarez, intent on putting space between himself and his lost hopes and memories… yet subconsciously listening as he walked with that confident air so reminiscent of him to the sound of the telephone tone burring from within her room until it slowly disappeared. Waiting, for what he didn't know he got ever closer to the stairway that led from this maze of apartments to the outside world, a world that now seemed cold and harsh to him. Then, soft but as load as a church bell peeling to his keen ears the final click that he hoped would never happen as the door closed on that bright, warm interior that epitomised Betty Suarez's personality sounded. How it mirrored in time his forced, urgent opening of the door onto the early evening, dark, grey stairwell that lay before him echoing the sounds of the New York streets beneath, its vitality, its life and loneliness.

Suddenly tired, knowing no one was going to quietly chase after him, touch him on the shoulder as a little last goodbye, whisper his name "Gio", graze a gentle 'friendly' kiss to suggest a future he felt somehow immobilised as the floor seemed to turn to sponge under his feet for a brief moment. His heart simultaneously filled out and deflated to nothingness as he realised the end of it all, it's finality, no more Suarez, Betty…. 'B' in his life. I could come back when I was ready he thought, she'd said that but he knew 'they' could never be as it was; their situation had changed, his, however had not. His heart, though damaged still belonged to her, missed and yearned to stay close to its mistress already. He had fallen at last for a woman, for no reason and not part of his plan yet it had been automatic, invisible in its power almost and it was irreversible and hopeless.

A need to race to the sanctuary of his van grasped at him, to allow him to breath, think, calm down yet every nerve and sinew of his small but perfect frame tensed as he sped down the stairs, never thinking of his safety just the desire to get away.. as far away as possible to familiarity and home. Boy he needed to be near people that loved and cared for him, to re-focus himself, mend, feel again and find the Gio that had been lost from that fateful day he'd sold one Turkey and sun dried tomato baguette to a certain personal assistant of Daniel Meade and lost his heart in payment, though he did not know it then. No! he was lying to himself he'd known Betty Suarez before, from afar but even then she hadn't seen 'him' only his outer persona. Still, unknown to her she'd put an unexplainable spell on him, why, how he didn't know, she was so 'not his type'. God he wished he'd never met her!

Putting the key in the van door, throwing his precious, but now unimportant cargo of cheese on the passenger seat, turning the ignition, driving the van, doing anything he could in automatic mode to get back to sanity he was aware of nothing and no one. No one except the memory of Betty's face, her smell, oh 'that smell' like candy and wine, so intoxicating and her touch that he'd resisted and expertly denied that day as she embraced him in her innocence of his disdain. Even though it had immediately ignited his passions and pain once more showing itself in his 'anger' and petulant behaviour and a yearning force that pulled to just embrace her back, so strong it churned his insides not to respond.

What he would have given before to have his Betty willingly embrace him, relax with him as he had seen her with Clare Meade on the day he knew he loved her and she'd felt so uncomfortable in his open, inviting arms. Gio! Why didn't you just hug her back … because (he raged at himself) you knew that wasn't enough, you wanted more… all of her! Knowing enough of women to feel on an embrace the treasures beneath, waiting to be set free he was sure from those limited connections he could bring out the repressed passions dormant in Betty Suarez, Henry had loved her as a girl, he would have loved her as a 'woman'…completely…. so what did he do, was he patient, mellow, coaxing? No of course his Italian passion had to get the better of his judgement when he most needed a cool head.

Gio had taunted and insulted her, opened his most inner feelings for her attentions, receiving no comfort in return but he could have sworn as he was so attuned to Betty's flesh, sensing her slightest moves as they stood under the pier at Coney Island watching Daniel and DJ that for an instant…Betty almost leaned into him. She wanted to rest on his shoulder like she had once before, safe, close, as one, she wanted 'him' He also felt the forced denial of that pull as she made herself draw from him hurting and exciting his shattered heart once more. If only he'd held her, made that leap of faith then perhaps fate would have intervened and friendship would have turned once more to the tender shoots of love…. Fear had held him back, he could not bare himself open like that again and risk rejection and so in that lapse of courage the moment was lost and all hope gone except to mend fences, move on with grace and prepare to say goodbye.

Driving on further as the road disappeared before him, his mind in turmoil, not knowing his speed, aware of only making it back to the cosy, old wooden building he'd resided in for twenty seven years Gio found himself half an hour later, the van halted, hunched on the fur covered steering wheel, his hand on the key, shaking and lost, not sure of what had just happened and how he had got home. His thoughts flew through his mind…

Get out Giovanni Rossi.. you fool, forget the orders neatly stacked in the back of the van, ready for delivery…they were lost, forget everything, your business, your heart and just get in the house. Smell familiarity and comfort, mama's cooking, torment your sisters, that was your 'thing' and get through another crap day and as big and as old as he was perhaps sneak a hug from his mama, she didn't need to know why, she had enough worries just holding her would help, a little. God he needed to feel that warmth more than anything else in the world except Betty's….. No he must stop those thoughts, he had no right!…..Mama would know what to do, she was his strength, his guide since his papa had passed three years ago.

Suddenly as the adrenalin in his veins froze and his nerves got the better of him an overwhelming physical urge to race to the bathroom enveloped him as the stress and shock of the days events grabbed at his empty stomach. Running inside his home, holding the contents of his breakfast in and only just making it Gio heaved and heaved down the toilet pan, nothing leaving him for there was nothing left inside, his face a fire with the violence of its affects until he slowly recovered. Worn out from

the exertion of it all he slowly slid down the bathroom wall onto the cold floor, spent, exhausted, tears welling to attention, ready to fall from his blood shot eyes Gio's body, if not his mind had finally realised Betty, the Betty he hated, never wanted to see again, had never, would never love him, only as a friend, a thing he could never be again… she was gone to him and he had to stay away from her…could he do that? He must there was no choice.

After what seemed like hours but was mere minutes Gio rose, washed away his sorrow as well he could, brushed down his denim jeans, placing his T shirt expertly over his exposed, round and toned belly finishing with a masterful grasp as he pulled back his damp, dark hair from his brow. Trying to quietly step out, hoping to be able to race up to his room

unnoticed, play the big brother and jovial fool if he had too but just act normal. He was the man of the house he knew his place, his role and if he cracked up what would become of them all? …..only to hear.

"Giovanni, my boy, are you unwell? No! You've been crying….what ever is the matter!?"

Needing no more information as she looked on her distraught eldest child and beloved son, normally so strong for his family Theresa Rossi, a short, plump, feminine, colourful, soft and warm lady in her fifty fourth year, greying hair and wearing her black rimmed glasses that set her apart simply opened her arms to accept and give total unconditional love to her boy, a gift she had and would gladly give for the rest of her life.

"Come here, come here, nothing can be that bad, nothing"

Only to be immediately grabbed in a bear like, child like and manly embrace as if his life depended on it. Raising his head to look at his mama, his brown eyes pained and drawn from sorrow Gio whispered….

"She doesn't love me mamma, she never did or will…. I tried…I really tried to be patient, I couldn't wait any longer, I forced her you see.. me who can normally get any woman he wants…I tried to make her feel something for me but… I was just her rebound guy….she doesn't even see me mamma….and I … I wanted to hate her but… I can't .. I can't… I still love her……Oh God mamma, help me.. I feel so sad and alone…"

"Shush, shush, Giovanni…mamma will make it better I promise" as she held his head on her breasts and stroked his black, soft yet spiky hair as she had done when he was a boy and in pain.

"Mi dice tutto di esso, di questa ragazza che ha rotto il suo Gio di cuore, il suo nome, la so, la sua famiglia"?

"English mamma, you know my Italian is not so good…"

"Yes, yes English…now tell me all about it, about this girl who has broken your heart Gio, her name, do I know her, her family?"

Relaxed in her arms she held his face in her tiny, work worn hands and looked him straight in the eyes, orbs that mirrored her own in their intensity, openness, passion and pure soul and with a gentleness that eased him completely.

"It's Betty Suarez, Betty Suarez from Queens, you know her sister Hilda the hairdresser and mamma say nothing, please tell no one, it wouldn't be right, it's not her fault she just doesn't want me, it's sad but that's all…..

"Oh the girl with the braces who Antonella told me about, so proud, so plain, whose she too…..okay, I see… let's not go there… but Giovanni Rossi if you ever talk such nonsense again I'll slap your behind! As big as you are do you hear me? Don't you dare say such things…. you will never be alone, never! Your family… I won't allow it and as your papa used to say, do you remember?

Sad I think we can work with"

A gasp of life, a smile returned to Gio as he heard his papa's and his own familiar words once used to another to ease her pain and he was almost calmed in the sameness of it's context knowing he was loved as he had loved, if un-requited. He was sure; in time he would get better, be himself again and forget Betty Suarez for he was certain she intended to forget all about him.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

_Lots more angst I'm afraid in this chapter but all for an ultimate cause. _

Chapter Two – Flavours and Vending Machines?

Amazing how life, its drives and pressures can formulate a pattern when pain takes a hold. Gio had wanted to curl up and die, never leave his home again but he knew, he had always known from the day his papa died what was expected of him. The youth, who had played around, jumping from job to job; learning skill after skill whilst getting bored so quickly had become a responsible man, sober, slightly abrasive but generous and moral to the core. So many connections, friends and family had taken him under their wings nurturing his many talents. Claudia, his attentive dance instructor, Uncle Phil the plumber, Cousin Johnny the electrician and aunt Marguerite the pastry chef and retired restaurateur were but a few.

Claudia had been Giovanni Rossi's 'tutor in all things physical' she had been drawn to him from their first meeting and although a gap of more than twenty years in age, Gio a baby faced twenty and Claudia a youthful, nubile forty-two those times together were remembered as happy and fulfilling with no expectations except to 'educate, satisfy and learn' from the best. Marguerite on the other hand had been his mentor in his true love and passion teaching him all he could ever wish to know about food, its flavours, tastes and the unity of natural ingredients. She was a revelation and although so old no one could quite remember her exact birth date she had the vitality of a sixteen year old and a razor sharp mind. It was Marguerite who had advised Gio to go out into the 'wide world' and learn about people, their wants, needs and passions, taking the skills and knowledge she had taught him out there, looking for his 'flavour' his mark that would make the name Giovanni Rossi known across New York, America the world even.

Gio had laughed and been inspired by her infectious enthusiasm, wondering why she had never been grabbed by some man, his wry smile would cover the naughtiest of mental meanderings contemplating what kind of a beauty she would have been when younger. Yeah he would have tried her, no messing; she was his kinda girl, feisty, clever and a handful. No one knew quite why she was an auntie, it wasn't by blood but she had been a friend of his grandmother from the old country and had never been outside of the Rossi family from that time. Their were stories about an affair with a married man many years ago and a 'child' but nothing was ever proved and any mention of it quickly stifled within the family.

Encouraged by her interest and affection for him Gio had willingly raced off to find his role in catering, his flavour' for he had only toyed with the other skills he'd learnt in his life to please his papa. They'd served him

well, he could put his hand to any task but when his papa died there seemed no need to continue pretending any longer. If he had to make his fortune he would do it using a talent that felt endemic to him in a job he loved. Only a day after his fathers funeral, knowing the welfare of his mamma and two sisters Isobelle and Antonella relied on his ability to earn a living Gio had taken Marguerite's sound advice and made his five year plan for success and nothing…..NOTHING would make him deviate from it.

"Remember Giovanni (Marguerite whispered as she cupped his face in her hands as if memories of an old, long past lover was momentarily returning to her, bringing a rising tear to her old, tired eyes..) Remember my handsome nephew people are like flavours some strong and over powering, some mild and forgettable and then that mystery flavour that you know on first taste has the secret to your success, once consumed it will devour your senses like no other ….. You' will know it, feel it when you find it Gio, simply embrace it's power to inspire and follow it's guidance and never be afraid for fear stifles endeavour…. remember that.

Oh! She had protested, her eyes wide open, aglow with passion…. "if I had been a man the world would have been my oyster….but you Giovanni, you are my pearl, (wandering to past times again….) so like your grandpapa, yes so very like him. Wistfully looking at his smiling face……….So, no more doubts….go grab success, find 'your flavour'…let's face it (kissing him full on the mouth) looks like yours were meant for fame and fortune…..".

Geez Gio had thought; where did that come from? but he had to admit Marguerite knew how to motivate a guy; she must have been one heck of a woman, no wonder no one man had ever been enough for her. Many had tried but she'd been an independent soul, nothing had ever controlled her mind or heart…….how wrong Gio was if only he had known it.

And so it was 'Strutting his stuff' Giovanni Rossi the Guy from Queens, cocky as ever had thrown himself into catering. Pounding the streets of New York, searching for anything that would open doors, working the

bars, clubs by night and the bistro's and deli's by day knowing he had to make a crust, focused and driven, responsible and tenacious and ever the charming rogue with the beaming smile, velvet, seductive voice and puppy dog eyes.

Gio was doing well, a sandwich boy he had been, he was happy to start there, learn his trade and thanks to Betty Suarez's unintentional kick up

the backside, a sandwich shop owner he was now. The future had held such promise if only he could concentrate on finding his 'flavour' he was sure 'it' was there, he just had to focus his senses and feel' it'. His deli with the thousand sandwiches toppings and condiments his goal for so long; his dream and life long ambition lay ahead of him so why in the midst of the tornado of emotions he'd experienced after loosing Betty had he lost his path. Where had 'it' gone, he simply had no idea how changed he had become in so short a time, so lost and sad. Momentarily Gio had thought of forgetting catering and trying his hand at home improvements but he knew it would only eat away at him if he gave in to his fears. Strong willed as he was he had no idea how he would be able to continue building his business he'd worked so hard for, particularly at Mode when at any time he could bump into her, bump into Betty?

He'd come so far on his journey, changed and learnt so much and yet here he was reduced to a heap of self doubt at the mere thought of meeting her again; he was angry with himself as he punched his finger out into the air, pointing to some imaginary adversary as he thought aloud…..

"Grow a pair of scamorza's Giovannni Rossi he'd chastised himself, get back on track…..stop letting your heart rule your head man…..what's the matter with you?….Marguerite would never do that, she'd get her butt in the kitchen by day and go out and devour the next available guy out there by night just to forget….just to forget….so why couldn't he, was he a total wimp?"

Had his weeks moping in Italy, the soul searching walks around Rome; ON HIS OWN he raged! Taught him nothing? It seemed it hadn't for one

touch from a certain personal assistant in a concoction of red, blue, white and pink had turned him into a cocktail of hate and sexual repression again, he could feel it still weeks after the event as if happening over and over. He'd thought he was cured but he wasn't he was simply covering the gaping whole that was his heart with a canvas cover, no protection against the wave of feelings that crashed over him when he thought of 'her'

Quack, quack! Sounded the ducks in the nearby pond two doors away from the Rossi household…"woof, woof" went the dogs across the street

in reply and waking Gio up from his mournful thoughts.

"Ha ha he hoarsely laughed….excuses, excuses" he automatically and uncontrollably blurted out…."excuses"….

Smiling to himself, wondering if anyone had heard his outburst and reflecting on happier times when a fight at least enabled him to speak to his Betty he whispered in his soft, sensuous tones, his brow crinkling, raised, yet closed mouth and his eyes almost closed in his sweet thoughts….

"Yeah….scamorza's Gio you earned them, conscience payment, now stop playing with them, get a grip, save your business and use them to make your fortune".

He'd never lacked scamorza's before but he'd never loved and lost before, except his papa…. but back then it had been different, it was Gio, taking on the world, no fears or doubts. That Gio hadn't gone, he was injured, lonely and sad but with a little healing time he could find him again, just when, how …where …would he start?

Gio knew he had started to repair, he'd come a long way in a few weeks he thought to himself for not so long ago he hadn't the energy or drive to lift his leg out of bed? It was true he had to admit to himself he'd laid in bed, sweaty, unkempt, unwashed, acquiring stubble that had progressed into a beard over the weeks. His hair had seemed to double in length from its time in near darkness within his room listening to a mixture of hip hop and romantic songs of lost love. He'd lost a few pounds, his rounded belly had now evolved into a flat, washboard so his clothes hung off him, his favourite jeans fell down to his hips as he walked and his thighs once bulging within his pants hung in the bellowing material.

Surprisingly after all this anguish he looked good, younger than his years, rested and himself again, he had certainly hit the jackpot in the Rossi gene pool but it had none of it given him any peace but then as is life preservation had come from a most unexpected source. He'd had to admit his own will hadn't lifted him out of his pit, chasm of despair it had been his family and friends who had achieved that, and how! They came to the sandwich bar in droves, helped and protected him, made sure all Gio's hard work and customers so nurtured and cosseted weren't lost.

Isabella his eldest sister made the telephone calls to placate irate customers ignored whilst Gio ran Betty and DJ to Coney Island on that day he'd come home distraught. Antonella the baby of the family ran around telegraphing messages from mamma asking for volunteers to work at the deli whilst Gio 'sorted himself out after a "matter of the heart…but don't tell him I told you his momma had insisted…he doesn't want anyone to know about the Suarez girl from Queens…No, not the tarty one the plain thing in the glasses and braces…can you believe it?"

Motivated, concerned all the Rossi clan had willingly helped, they may be apart most of the time but when needed they came together as one and so it was; only two weeks later able to return to work without breaking down in anguish Gio had to admit, it was possible, he could go on, work at Mode and avoid 'her'. He was a Rossi and hadn't he once told a certain Betty Suarez not all sandwich boys are stupid…. so Nah he told himself…he was better than this, he'd show her she couldn't ruin his livelihood, well if not show her show himself. With a few adaptations, rejuvenated Gio had confidently reintroduced his new, five year plan that would make him his fortune, a plan that did not contain any reference, past present of future to Betty Suarez, she was history!

Why hadn't he thought about it before, when they had met she had come down to the deli or he had made sure he 'bumped' into her on his rounds, he always knew how to do that. He had needed to see her everyday after the window breaking episode he couldn't stay away even though Henry was her 'boyfriend', he physically had to know she was well or he couldn't relax or sleep'. No, as he finally analysed his time with Betty he had to admit nothing had ever been by chance only design, always planned as if they were almost stalking each other in their need to be close, was that normal for friends? In past relationships contact like that had always quickly been followed by a passionate night in the sack…..but this was different he wanted to be 'new' for Betty….'hers'….

Gio was adamant if he was careful, planned his business and day to the minute, put a little effort into it in a regimented way he may never have to meet her again. He would hand out flyers offering a telephone number, personal delivery and if possible completely avoid the daily rounds.

Timed correctly he could be in and out of the vending machines, loading

his sandwiches and snacks early morning and evening with no interference at all, he'd done this when she was avoiding him, he could do it again. He didn't need to see anyone except the janitors and cleaners who were busying themselves before the 'hierarchy' came to work. That was his 'station' he felt that now but it wouldn't be forever, he'd rise to meet them one day, some day, maybe soon they would notice him, she would notice him and treat him as an equal and not as a clinging embarrassment. Oh how Giovanni Rossi could swing from anger to love of her in a second thought still with no control at all of his emotions.

Several more weeks had passed and Gio had found himself in a new pattern of life, earlier mornings, later evenings and with the help of his new assistant George an old baker his aunt Marguerite had recommended he could very easily continue and expand the deli clientele as he spent so much more time there now, no longer chasing after Betty Suarez. He found he was beginning to put her to the recesses of his mind, she was a distant and pleasant memory to him, he was adamant that no woman was going to upset him again and his main priority was his girls and his business. He had been in dry dock for repair, off course, floundering, lost for a short time but now he was full sail, anchors away and ready to steam on to his future, yes life was getting back to normal he was over 'her' and then it happened…..

Having stacked the vending machines full of soda and running back from the back room to the café area, a little later than usual on the mode buildings upper floor he'd seen her. Colourful, happy, animated in the presence of Marc, Amanda and a new girl who looked familiar to him, who was it? Yeah, he'd seen her somewhere before, what was her name….Kimmie… Kimmie Keegan the girl Betty had spoken of the time she'd refused to play in the Mode soft ball game that had spelt the end of their relationship..what was he talking about there was no relationship…their friendship.

Kimmie the bitch, who'd humiliated Betty so many times and earned her the name of 'Granny Pants' in high school.

Betty had never known Gio was there that day so long ago at High School when Kimmie Keagan had pulled her skirt down, everyone laughing at

her in her embarrassment. Yeah, he'd stood at the doorway at the high end of the room wanting to run over and protect her but he was with his

pals and they would never have understood any action but to laugh at the geek in the granny pants and so he had joined in. Gio was a cool dude, too hip to ever be seen helping a girl like Betty Suarez and yet as he looked on her anxious face, her hair consuming her face and eyes as big as saucers his heart had leapt out of his chest to help her but fear held him back and he didn't…. he simply stood by and did 'nothing'

He'd never forgotten that feeling of guilt and awe when he saw her again at Mode, standing in front of him ordering a sandwich, not knowing who he was just sensing he was like her from Queens. If love at first sight could happen it happened on that fateful day as he nervously summoned up the courage to talk to her, Giovanni Rossi may give the impression nothing phases him but at that moment he was love struck, unable to keep his eyes off of the well built babe in the weird clothes who'd walked off a sandwich in one hand and a file in the other.

Yikes! He thought as he turned to watch her walk away, there she was again Betty Suarez, was this fate bumping into her again after so many years? What were the odds of that happening in New York.. …..fairly low he'd thought. What he did know from that first glance was that he'd 'wanted her' there and then, why? He couldn't fathom out…. he just did. Her large breasts, round backside, perky walk and those eyes …..just as he'd remembered them….deep, passionate and expressive and promising so 'many lingering desires. They played music to him and he wanted to hold her close, dance to her body, masterfully moving her in his embrace, tasting her and driving her wild with passion.

Finally in that instant as he joked with her about the previous sandwich guy he'd known he'd found it', found his 'flavour' ……Betty! She was amorous; his body sensed that….. even if she didn't and she'd wanted him it was mirrored in her large, brown engorged pupils as she took the sandwich from his gloved hands, mesmerised by this small, dark Adonis who seemed to undress her with his eyes and know her inner most thoughts, she couldn't help it, just as he couldn't.

Gio knew they matched each other physically, height, hips and hands like two missing jig-saw pieces all she had to do was give in, be his, he could have seduced her but he knew she thought he was shallow and a womaniser and he didn't wish to do that to Betty …and there was Henry…always Henry. Gio had convinced himself of his patience and self control, he could wait and he'd waited since High school….. and he

had until that fateful day at the mode game. She was almost his for ever….how much more disappointing to loose her so near to happiness, his heart broken for nothing, all to no avail and his physical need to 'have her' uncontrollably denied, Gio did not know which pain was stronger.

Revived, returning to the present as he looked on at Betty sat amongst the sharks at mode, his heart lifting into his lungs, his throat dry, feeling sick with excitement and dread, man tears welling in his eyes Gio was saddened and happy in equal measure to see Betty seemingly being accepted as a 'mode girl' knowing she no longer needed him as he needed her. What was the use of fighting it, those people were her future, she was way out of his league, he'd always known that fact, he'd just fooled himself into believing she was different, like him open, ambitious and loving, the girl in the school hall looking for a dance at the junior prom….but she wasn't that girl any longer that girl that he loved was gone…forever.

Then as he became more morose 'it' Kimmie Keagan happened as if history was repeating itself in reverse, he couldn't believe his eyes…, the vending machine, the skirt, Gio watched on and saw it developing but he could do nothing and the dismissal by her so called friends, the laughter and humiliation again…. Poor Betty! He so wanted to run over to her, protect her, hold her, gently comfort her, oh to comfort her, f only she would let him….. but his head finally ruled his heart …that was no longer his role, he had to let go and walk away, no hide like a frightened animal until she calmed herself, stopped sobbing and was gone. He stayed, watching her from his hiding place until he was sure she was okay, loving her too much still to leave her alone or go to her, even if she felt humiliated and deserted.

When Gio found out the same Kimmie had been promoted above Betty and was ordering her around from the gossips at Mode some days later he wanted to charge in as he had done in the past…. tell Betty to

'Let her have it, stand up for herself' but he couldn't, he couldn't.

Time Gio mused would have to make Betty make that decision for herself, grow up and stand up to all of them on her own. It tore at his heart he so wanted to protect her but what could he do he was no longer her friend and she refused his love, she didn't feel that way about him.

Some days later, informed by George Gio was so proud that Betty, his erstwhile love had finally stood her ground, grabbed that witch by the jugular and got Kimmie Keagan sacked by Wilhelmina. As he looked on Betty from his place of safety the next day, hidden from her gaze he'd noticed a change in her, a hardening and loss of herself in the undertaking of it and….. Gio couldn't quite describe why or how but it saddened his wounded heart to see it. Most worrying to Gio though as he observed her was the ever growing friendship with Marc and Amanda. Amanda he found strange and harmless but Marc he wasn't so sure of, Betty would have to watch her back with both of those two, they were changelings and users but that was for Betty to find out for herself.

Gio had 'been there' had friends who were not really that, risk takers, on the edge, fun, dangerous, almost illegal at times and he'd grown from them, learnt to be the confident and the sexy beast Betty had judged so wrongly as a 'little creepy'. Betty was naïve though; an innocent in many ways and in his adventures Gio had never lost his origins and outlook to life he was still there, true to himself, his five year plan, his family always paramount and waiting to find his 'flavour'.

Hey, he'd pondered as he lay in bed at night thinking of the changes in Betty, he did that a lot sometimes to the detriment of his physical boundaries and control. Who would be her 'flavour'? Yeah a Guy had to walk life's path, have adventures, learn to be a man and he'd certainly done that over the years to full effect. All his old girlfriends were still that

'friends', he'd pleased them in every way, he'd never had any complaints in that department, he knew how to make love, if not be 'in love' with a woman Claudia's mentoring had made sure of that but he was always just looking for something else. What he hadn't known until he'd met Betty again and then his subconscious, his body had identified what his mind

denied that he was 'besotted' completely and somehow no other woman could tempt him, he didn't want them….. his flavour had found him…..and passed him by… would that ever change, could he move on and love again he'd thought?

He still cared for Betty, he knew that, he'd always care for her, what was he thinking, he'd always love her but she was nothing to do with him anymore. Betty had made a conscious decision never to come to the deli again; she'd finished with him so he'd stay away, well never let her see him around. Yet whilst she was still single, still working at Mode, there

for him to watch over, her guardian he had to see her, look on her, simply to know she was safe, well and having chosen 'herself instead of Henry or himself' prospering from it.

Walking back to his van one evening after a late shift, a good day at his deli and that was something in these difficult, financial times Gio reflected, almost praised himself for giving Betty the toughness he knew she had inside her now to deal with life's challenges and individuals. Perhaps the day would come soon when he could smile freely again, see her in the arms of another man, knowing she had 'been with him' tasted 'his flavour', like Henry but not himself and move on?

His whole body tensed for a moment, twisting his guts almost in pain at the thought of it, his mouth ajar salivating at the notion of his Betty being 'as one' with another man…. but that time hadn't come yet,….not yet, she was alone and his mind in turmoil he knew he wasn't ready to face that fact…no not ready at all.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_A bit of a change in tempo and mood….don't worry angst is never far away…._

Chapter Three – Wine, Pizza's and chilly nights

Quiet, shining floors smelling of beeswax and lemon scented window spray the last of the ancillary workers gone, fresh like a newly cooled loaf of bread awaiting an eager eater with their favourite toppings the Mode building was waking to a new dawn. Confident no one would be around, knowing he would be the last person to walk this ghostly path until the Amanda's and Marc's arrived Gio bathed in the tranquil surroundings that he played a minor role in. The performance would start soon, the actors begin to rehearse and read their lines as the play on words began. Sure and relaxed there would be no interruptions the cleanly attired, pristine sandwich guy was shocked to the core to hear a shrill voice calling from the corridor behind him, tapping along the polished floors, drawing ever closer and louder like an unwelcome apparition as they craved his unwanted attention.

"Gio, is that you? Hey, wait, wait, where've you been I haven't seen you for ages my friend?"

Grinding his teeth, flinching his eyes and jaw, letting out an almost inaudible…"Oh No"….for having been spotted Gio composed himself, forced a smile on his face and turned to talk to his companion.

"Yeah! Daniel good to see ya. Hey man how's tricks, still performing the old boob graze on your grandma routine?"

"Huh, No way, I'm a solid, well behaved citizen now Gio, on my best behaviour, honest….well there's a lady I like …but she's taken."

"Yeah, yeah, don't go there man it only causes heartache (eyes wide open the Gio of old) there's plenty of hot, free females out there, who needs to bag anybody else's…..Nah, not worth the pain, believe me …" (changing the conversation so the atmosphere didn't get too serious Gio enquired….)

"Anyway Daniel, women; who needs em? Not me that's for sure and how, how's your boy, your nephew DJ; is he good, in France, have you seen him?

"He's with his dad Alexis in Paris; they're fine, thank you. I owe you for that Gio so don't think I've forgotten. (Serious now) anything, ANYTHING you need, money, help, (eyes wide open)……scamorza cheese! Just say the word and they're yours! Betty told me what you did, that must have been hard for you especially having feelings for her…."

"Yeah, yeah, nah..no trouble man, nothing due, you're a friend Daniel and I …I ..liked DJ..I didn't do it for Betty… that ship sailed…sank really…..(forcing a smile).. I'm over it now…hey I'm fancy free and focused on my five year plan….Gio's empire…Sandwich Empire….so no need for repayment…. Just buy a couple of your favourite double Turkey on rye with mustard occasionally from my deli, they're real money spinners and we'll be even"

Sensing Gio's awkwardness and his over joviality Daniel deftly changed the subject to a much safer topic tonight's Mode party and after party, Global Warming Awareness thingy or something he mumbled never thinking he was going to reintroduce the topic of Betty afresh as it was on her apartment roof. Offering an open invitation for Gio to come if he wanted, Daniel was sincere as he re-emphasised to this man he liked immensely, you will always be a welcome guest Gio, I mean it and no invitation needed, just 'turn up, okay?'

"Hey", unsure how far he'd stepped over the mark Daniel blurted out "bring a bottle, bring a pizza and bring one of those 'hot chicks' you were talking about… anything! I don't think Betty has too much organised, I've made a donation but I still think she'd appreciate the help…..Betty's pushing this new band she knows, the guy opposite her, he's really good apparently Dark Sexual Journey or something their called. You know Betty Gio, generous to a fault, always taking people under her wing, although I think this one she….(stopping himself). Anyway Betty begged me to book his band so now we have TWO parties, Great aye? Twice the headache"

Rushing off stepping onto the newly arrived elevator Daniel repeated…

"Anything, Gio, do you hear me? Money for your business, contacts, whatever you need…..my personal input, nothing to do with Mode, just run it past me and it's yours, ring me, we'll talk (thumbs up)….I owe you. Stopping, staring Gio right in the eyes, intent on getting his sincerity across to Betty's ex boyfriend and friend….I'm serious… remember Gio, anything. I've got to go so Bye for now…I'll see you at Betty's party maybe tonight, yeah? Come, it's been 'too long'?"

The doors of the elevator closed and as it slowly descended the floors of Meade building Gio contemplated the possibility of a night out. He'd been keeping himself to himself too much lately and he kinda felt that if he saw Betty again he'd be okay now, finally over her at last, what better way to test his resolve than a party, open spaces, darkness and women everywhere. Plus he had a surplus of pizza's in the freezer, why not help out a friend. Yeah he'd go, just for an hour what harm could that do him?

………………………………

Showered, leaving his stubble past the point of neatness so it matured him Gio brushed back his now long hair from his forehead. Black as coal, shining but cut to perfection his fringe dropped over his dark brown and steady eyes. The months of hard work and solitude had paid dividends he

looked good. His eye lashes gently lifted and fell over his clear bright eyes, his thick, dark eyebrows perfectly cushioning that sensuous space between his hairline and the brow of his nose whilst the shadow of a moustache hovered over the bristles of an impending beard. Looking at himself in the mirror he felt almost repaired, ready for anything, anyone who wanted him. He'd feigned off relationships but he was male, he needed love and sex, it had been a while and that itch that must be scratched was returning.

Wearing his black designer jeans, that clung to him like a pair of fine, hand made Italian gloves, his trademark, fitted black shirt and thigh length, custom made jacket he looked smart yet cool, no 'Gio the leather clad babe magnet tonight', he was going to be sober and irresistible. He

would smell good, he was adamant on that; a woman could never resist a man who'd mastered the balance of manliness against perfume. Not for Betty he told himself, no never for her, that was gone and yet he contemplated what harm would it do to show her what she'd thrown away, what she didn't find attractive, when he knew she did, knew it as a man who 'knew' women knows, she was just afraid to admit it. As he stepped out of the door of his home, keys in hand, ready to jump into his van he said to himself.

"Yeah Giovanni Rossi, finally you're back in the game, look and weep Betty Suarez, who needs love, who needs you, not me"

……………..

Summer was near, the days longer but the nights were still cool and windy, especially in a high rise apartment/rooftop, so as Gio briskly walked down the alleyways that led to Betty's apartment block, pizza's in one hand and wine in the other no sense of any nerves or concerns touched him. Hearing the music blaring from above he thought aloud

"Hey that must have been the band Daniel was talking about and they're good, Betty's hit gold again, she had a talent for spotting musicians now, was there no end to her skills? No, his voice lowered to a whisper, she was something else, special, yeah special" he sadly gasped.

Gio, responsively and almost defensively punched his finger out into the air in anger as was his trait when he knew he'd got to get a grip. Sure of himself once more and in control again he confidently brushed past the throngs of people milling around the apartment corridors. Many he recognised from Mode but who did not know him dressed in his best 'gear' and so physically changed. Unexplainably and by sheer osmosis of people he quietly found himself in the middle of Betty's room. He could see Hilda in the throng of the party, organising everything and spotting the mass of food Gio walked over and dropped off the pizza's and wine feeling there was no need to introduce himself, he'd come for one thing and one thing alone he knew that now to see Betty and test his resolve.

Looking around, following the music and activity towards the building rooftop Gio, mingled and disappeared into the background of the bright

lights and Mexican decorations. For an instant he thought Ignacio had seen him and barely avoiding Justin he melted in amongst the guests. Gio sensed several woman eyeing him, it kind of made him feel good again to know he still had 'It' the Giovanni touch and he was sure when the time was right and that time could be very soon he'd unwrap 'it' once more for the ladies of New York to sample.

A beer in one hand, well hidden in the darkening ambiance amongst the throng of people waiting for the group to start, looking for something or someone, he didn't quite know who Gio spotted her. Wow! As always he'd honed in on her almost sensing her like a hunter and its prey, her scent, her essence, his 'flavour' that he could almost taste, he didn't know why or how, he just could. Twirling around, slowly and instinctively to look on her, too her left and totally invisible to the woman he still loved until it hurt it hit him like a boxers sucker punch, once more. It was hard for him to breathe again, there she was as pretty as a picture to him, over dressed in her red dress and white coat with a B on it and finished with a black bow. Betty looked childish almost but wrenching his heart from his chest once more as she stood there unaware of what she did to him, wanting to fight it he was simply bedazzled and totally in love. This was like a virus infecting his senses, no control or reason, Gio couldn't' help but stare at her; she controlled his every thought and feeling.

Nervous and about to summon up the courage to walk over, make those two sideways steps to wake him from his daydream and speak to her, see her reaction to him, any reaction would be welcomed except pity or 'friendship' he couldn't bare that again Gio unexplainably froze. Some strange pull stopped him in his tracks. His eyes; focused and alive systematically and instinctively turned to notice the lead singer of the group as he began to sing another song, this one about a snowy day. As he looked in Betty's direction, glancing from her to the singer noticing as only a man can who is 'in love' that the singer was singing it to the woman behind her but knowing Betty believed the song was for her. He was a cocktail of concern for her and a tornado of hate, he didn't know what to feel… he didn't want to feel anything anymore, he was drained.

A chill ran over his heart as he watched in slow motion Betty Suarez's reaction, a reaction he'd wanted for so long, LOVE, total LOVE in her

eyes, a look she had never and would never give to him. Jealousy ripped at him as he wanted to run on the stage and shout at this guy.. ck why are you 'The Guy' when it should have been me. She really wanted this whimpering artist, Gio could see that, he knew Betty like no other, when

she fell; she fell hard and this guy, this 'boy' had got to her in a way he never could for all his efforts. Yeah, Gio knew, he'd seen that look before when she was with Henry, it had always ripped his heart in two, Jesse was his name?

He could have killed at that moment and died at the same time and his anger knew no bounds. An overwhelming need to get out grasped at him but firstly he would wait, watch and see what happened, sit back and

learn how to hate a woman and love her in equal measure. As the music stopped Gio looked on as Hilda and Betty met once more, they were animatedly talking, it was obvious Betty wanted this guy and Hilda was encouraging her to 'Go 'get him'.

In an instant the two sisters raced across the room. Nowhere to go, if he stayed where he was they would see him and in his frame of mind he didn't know what he was capable of. Turning to his left, knowing what he needed to do and seeing a short, attractive, slim, auburn haired woman, dressed to perfection Gio masterfully took her in his arms. His right hand cupped her inner back as his other hand gently held her head so she couldn't escape him. Lying into her so no space existed and gently and expertly moving his hand down to her rear he took her mouth in his,

strong but gently cusping her lips onto his as he caressed her hair in a hypnotic massage. She leaned into him, no resistance, he was so expert and sensuous, you sensed he tasted as good as he felt as the kiss lingered. Gio, his back to the two sisters felt them move past and as they did he turned and watched them, his eyes barely open but still latched onto his conquest who put up no fight at all. Seeing the two sisters finally disappear into the corridor Gio removed his lips from the woman in his arms, breathing gently, no strain as he whispered…

"Thanks, you're a life saver, someone I wanted to avoid, an old flame, excuse me, I don't usually do this, it's not my thing but…."

"Oh, no apologies needed as she strained to breathe in her excited state…..my pleasure, wiping back a strand of hair from her face, red and glowing and having obviously enjoyed her surprise encounter….really …totally my pleasure…your name, what's your name?"

"Oh, Gio, Giovanni Rossi, hey maybe we can do this again some time?"

"Hmm, yeah that would be nice, oh and I'm Katy, Kathryn Hale…..I'm from England, here on work experience for Mode publishers, perhaps I'll see you around…. "

"An English girl, never met me one of those before, hey you know what they say about you English girls…is it true, cos if it is I'm your guy…(laughing out loud). No, no! only joking, welcome to New York Katy….I'll show you the sights one of the times…."

"I'll hold you to that Gio…and yes…everything you say about English girls, it's all true….."

Grabbing her chin like a protective brother he smiled with his brown, gentle and hypnotising eyes that no woman in her right mind, except Betty Suarez could resist as he kissed her gently on both sides of her mouth igniting her attraction to him once more….

"No it's not, that's not true, I can tell, you're almost trembling in my hands your so innocent, perhaps I can unburden you of that one day…..if you'd like"

Gio held her eyes for a few moments longer and then seemed to wander from their conversation, looking for something, she didn't know what but he was gone as she repeated…

"VERY NICE, I'll hold you to that promise one day…hmm……

Giovanni Rossi……I'm gonna remember that name…"

Gio, thought no more of the encounter, it was pleasant but gone and he couldn't stand anymore; stealthily walking out in the throng of people

He left them all to it, he'd seen enough. That was it, he'd finished with all of them and he was gone, from Mode and especially from Betty Suarez…forever! She'd fallen for another guy hook, line and sinker so quickly after telling Henry and himself she needed 'me time and space to find herself'. Throwing himself into his van, remembering nothing of how he'd walked there, he was so mad Gio sat at the wheel of his car, hand on the steering wheel, key in the ignition, turned on, driving away …… "You bitch' he whispered!" silent as the grave as he rode home, his mind set.

Knowing now what he had to do first, before he set anything in motion,

staff cover for the sandwich shop and his Mode franchise Gio was determined to arrange an appointment to visit Daniel Meade ASAP. Daniel had offered him help and for once Rossi pride wasn't going to get in the way. Tomorrow morning or the day after, he didn't know he'd speak to his influential, rich friend and that would be it…finally the beginning of his five year plan. An idea had been swimming around in his mind for some time, he'd thought of it whilst looking on Amanda's stock of pasta lunches and something Antonella had said while he watched her typing up her homework one night whilst really secretly speaking to her friends on line.

"Yeah, perhaps sandwiches aren't my thing after all, Gio spoke aloud to himself…maybe with some backing, help from a few people I know, perhaps it was time to take a risk, branch out…..yeah man…I can do this, well I'm gonna try I've wasted too much time and energy already", he was in a rush.

One thing he was certain of, his resolve was solid now his plan would not include a certain personal assistant, not now, not ever for the person

who he had loved, that kind, considerate and caring, warm woman, 'That Betty' had never really existed except in Gio's head, she was and always would be a two faced, lying……'MODE GIRL'!

"Giovanni Rossi (he angrily proclaimed) it's taken long enough….. but man you're finally over her!"

Leaning forward onto the van steering wheel and breathing out heavily, his hands over his mouth to stifle a ghostly gasp Gio physically felt part of himself ……DIE.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ooh not so much angst and life, Gio's life moves on…..or does it?

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break copyright laws with this fic.

Chapter 4 – Memories and cyber space

"So let me get this straight Antonella, your bro's a little dumb but I'll get there, you create your own website and you advertise it on the net and tell a few people, who tell a few more people and before you know it your in cyber land, yeah? Who made you so darn clever sis?… seems all those hours spent on there not doing your homework…..(Gio's head tilted in his did you think I'm stupid look) Yeah, I know you didn't do it, don't give me the innocent looks Miss Rossi. Let's just say Mrs Day your tutor told me and ma I just didn't pass on the telling off mom bailed out to my favourite girl, okay? But hey all your skiving homework just might pay dividends after all! I mean who am I to lecture you on school work I wagged it all the time, my head to deep in books, any books. Now, (hands in the air as if holding an imaginary ball) how do I go about this…I've got an idea just bursting out of my head, it's driving me crazy and Ant it was this crazy woman who works at Mode and you that inspired me. I was watching you on there…chatting day and night across the States and the World, I mean nowhere is sacred and nowhere is off limits, how cool is that, how great is that to a man with my (eyes wide open and his trademark cheesy, toothless grin)…..brilliance?

Man, (looking at the computer screen) it's awesome! I could never do all that, you've gotta teach me how to get on line, master all that cyber jabber sis, I hate not knowing stuff …that really pees me off. Oh and Ant, am I right and don't hesitate to stick it to your old bro if I'm off pat did ma say you're good at designs as well? (Smiling in the affirmative Antonella nodded and Gio replied) You are? That is so cool! This is gonna work I can feel it".

Walking towards his sister Gio leaned into the computer screen he knew nothing of, willing to take any ideas on board and eager to pass on his visions as he spoke.

"Now Antonella, this web page…look I have a rough idea of what I want. Can you do it?"

"Well Gio if I can't I'll know someone who can (smiling her brothers cheeky grin that no one could resist). Now, what is it exactly that you want?"

Taking a slip of crumpled paper he'd scribbled on that afternoon out of his jeans pocket Gio pulled over a chair to where he'd been standing at the side of the computer screen; feeling a mixture of trepidation and exhileration.

Sitting down beside Antonella; less than the width of a paper clip between them and their heads together in total co-operation and concentration Gio waited like an expectant father to be, baffled and amazed at the skills his little sister mastered and her eagerness to please him. Whilst his companion revelled in her power to please her favourite sibling who was a everything to her, a father figure, brother and above all her friend, she would do anything for him, he was simply 'the best'.

Gio in turn looked on in total awe, prompting and advising Antonella on what he would like on his 'homepage', Ha! His homepage how strange was that Gio mused and he was adamant it would have to be Bold! Brash! Colourful and 'in your face!' Yet also a simply format that he could take to Daniel hoping upon hope the millionaire entrepreneur would buy into the concept and invest. Gio, was sure there would be competition, he'd researched that at least but that was good that meant there was a healthy market out there for his product. What would set him apart however was his 'flavour', his drive to succeed elements that would make his company unique! Giovanni Rossi's mission was taste. Taste, he knew would be the factor that set his food apart from his rivals, taste would make him rich.

"None of your rubber crap from my kitchen, in my name"……. his dishes would burst in the mouth like baby comets leaving people begging for more.

The whole enterprise would need a lot of work and the financial problems around the globe would make it a risk but where there was a gap, a niche in the market profits could always be made. Undoubtedly scientific expertise would be required to formulate a specific product within the Rossi recipes but that was okay Gio had spoken to aunt Marguerite who knew of another Rossi cousin on papa's side who had studied food and nutrition at university. She'd agreed to help, she welcomed the challenge, she was four months pregnant, looking to buy a new house with her boyfriend and the money would come in handy, so nothing to problematic there, everything, everyone was almost in place.

What had only been an idea was now in full flight, Marguerite always hot to catch a trend and eager to help her beloved protégée had raced ahead emailing everyone involved, not even waiting for Gio's approval, she knew he'd bite given time and the inspiration to achieve. Before he could think or change his mind the detailed recipes and dietary information required was there in Gio's hands, newly printed that very morning over his old aunt's hotmail account, Jeez she was a marvel Gio had mused.

To top it off and make sure there was no going back Marguerite had also located premises, hey she was a pastry entrepreneur with so many contacts in the business that was the least of their problems. Everything was set, Gio just had to say the word, make that leap of faith, no interference; well perhaps a little (Marguerite couldn't change the habits of a lifetime) to instigate his plan, his empire in the making…… if he was brave enough, could he be brave enough she'd wondered?

There was no longer any excuse not to act on his ideas, he only needed funding and even that was close in the shape of Daniel and his aunt if that didn't take shape. It seemed as one door shut life was laying out its own plan for Giovanni Rossi all that was required of him was his willing participation and that was where he was now on the cusp of destitution or untold wealth. It scared and excited him in equal measure, perhaps it was a good job he didn't have Betty, he would have wanted to settle, plan a home, family no way would any of this be possible. Yeah he thought to himself it had all worked out for the best, he didn't need any more responsibilities, phew how close was that?

Daydreams over, back to the present, smug as he shadowed his sisters skills Gio looked at his reflection on the computer screen. Combing back his hair he couldn't help thinking to himself; how he could move, kick ass when the momentum took him. No! He wouldn't wait for something to happen like someone he'd once known, let life and success slip him by, not embrace his dreams..….No, he was, he had always been….. a player!

Gio had in his weaker moments experienced waves of uncontrollable blind panic that would grip him as he worried about the possible dangers 'out there' but Marguerite, his rock. She had 'held him steady' assuring Gio with their combined knowledge, affinity for tastes, secret Rossi recipes and lots of hard work they would definitely offer up something 'special and irresistible' and designed to keep health conscious individuals (with money to burn) around the world healthy and trim.

It was she repeated over and over "his destiny", she felt it in her old blood she'd laughed and no one got a broken heart without redress she would counter, she knew that more than anyone. No! She'd protested "food and health were, had always been the elixir of life and the path to huge profits even in these hard times.

God she'd seen worse, much worse and come what may people always needed nourishment, her successes, wealth had been built on that very premise, the world was full of 'eaters'".

Marguerite had buoyed Gio cajoling her 'hurting boy' as he flew from moments of pure enterprise and drive to chasms of self pity where he doubted his ability to succeed and panicked at the affects it could have on his family. She hated this Suarez girl for breaking her gr…her nephew's heart, taking a part of him she did not deserve. Yet she also knew it would be the catalyst of success, it always was, no greater spur existed to conquer business than a shattered heart and he would, he should mend with time she prayed.

As he'd opened up his soul, needing to tell someone of his anger and obvious love of this 'girl' Marguerite had seen Gio experience his second and most resounding epiphany in respect of Betty Suarez and his feelings for her, he almost hated her…almost…enough to drive him on at least, like a fever in his blood she thought. His aunt recognised the power that bound him to this girl so much so that if the jailor of his heart merely deigned to glance a look of affection at him in his presence her nephew would be hers again no matter what his denials and protestations, he was, in short attached to her for life.

Marguerite was determined to help Gio in this, surely that was why life still lived in her frame, good heavens she'd lived it to the full and should have been underground many years previous so someone up there had a final task for her to complete, didn't they? No one knew the torment of lost love more than her she thought and yet poor Gio had been less fortunate it seemed…. at least for a while she had felt its embrace and ecstasy. A chill from some ghostly apparition standing on her shoulder engulfed her as memories flooded back as if brand new…like yesterday…breaking her thoughts as Marguerite had animatedly spoken to Gio.

"I knew you had your grandpapa Frederico's gift, I knew it, he was one dynamic son of a bich as well if only he hadn't died in France…I hate war!!"

Holding Gio in a vice like grip she whispered….

"We can do it, you and I just like old times Fred…Gio, this time my….I can help you with more than myself, finally our chance to show the world our 'flavour' that fate took away in it's prime….I just hope I don't…..'"

"What! What Mags!….you don't what…run out of energy, money………….cheese?"

"No, Giovanni Rossi I hope I don't….DIE! Well not until we take on the world anyway! Well at least I'll be useful to you even when that happens". Looking on his face that pumped her blood through her old body Marguerite continued.

"Why such a sad face Gio you must know you'll get all my money when the grim reaper comes to collect this old patissier to the great kitchen in the sky. Now Gio, (as she saw a recognised sign of pride and pending refusal about to appear she whispered) "Let me do this for you, I want too, come along now please this old woman (smiling her most wistful of looks) …..who am I going to leave it too if not you….my gra….my nephew….or do you think I should give it to Antonella she'd spend it in no time?"

"Okayyy, aunt Marguerite, (unsure what she was on and concerned not to upset her in her dotage, I mean anyone that old should 'take it easy yeah?') that's fine, cool, No I'll take your money…no problem…I can spend it on tight shirts and designer jeans and shoes….(smiling with his eyes wide open, his teeth aglow in a Giovanni grin designed to placate any situation) I can do that (punching his fist in the air), Yay you're so right you and me…. ready to take on the world…Okay?"

Oh jeez (he thought) I'm sounding like Betty in Suarez land and for once the container of that persona brought him joy as she used to. When his world was grey she'd brightened it just being there, when it seemed there was no reason to try so hard she'd been his inspiration to succeed, for himself and his family but mainly for her. All he'd ever dreamed of since he knew he loved her totally was for her to look well on him, a partner in the making in her eyes he missed that; he missed his reason to 'B'.

As his eyes rapidly filled and his heart ached Gio looked into Marguerites knowing brown pools that seemed to read his mind and decipher his pain. Composed once more Marguerite spoke gently.

"Gio, whom ever this woman is whose hurt you so badly and spurred you on in your loss, this Suarez girl; thank her one day, she's done you a favour…my boy. Aware if she spoke to much, to plainly it would cause him to breakdown Marguerite gently held the sides of his face with both her withered hands, wiping away the embers of a falling tear as it dropped from his lonely, pained eyes...You must still love her a great deal my boy, I think, she was your 'flavour' Yes?" Eager to stop, to cease his agony Gio rapidly spoke….

"Ok, aunt M, yeah Ok, I don't….okay….. I've just gotta speak to Antonella" and that was where Gio had left the subject with a parting shot begging Marguerite to stop, change the subject whilst he raced off to his sister for her input on how to market and design their ideas for the business over the internet…yeah he didn't want to speak about the past it was just that…….ancient history.

……………………

Gio had accepted the whole exercise would take some time even when the funds were in place but he was prepared now, like never before to 'take the chance'. He would never have the opportunity or guts to do it again and that would irritate him for the rest of his life. Gio was also on a subconscious mission to make himself someone others could not ignore, who would demand respect and be their equal. All that was needed was Daniel who could and would Gio felt inject the influx of cash required to make that leap.

Hadn't Daniel promised him anything? Well Gio was going to make him honour his words, he would cajole, no insist on making the male head of the Meade empire a partner (if in name only as Gio intended only to return to Mode buildings when he had too and no more). It would be a silent business deal, no input required unless the business prospered or failed.

"Daniel would be a fool not to invest…yeah a fool…..keep telling yourself that Gio" he whispered.

Back from his thoughts his sister Antonella (who was continuing to work on their website) excitedly called to her brother (who had wondered off feeling surplus to requirements) to come back over to her.

"Well what do you think Gio….are you pleased with the result…your new web page?" Antonella turned from her computer, quite proud of her own work pushing herself away from the screen so her brother could fully see the results of her endeavours, not just looking over her shoulder".

"Sis, (looking on in amazement especially as she'd only been working on the site for five hours, giving her a kiss on the cheek and hugging her as he sat down in front of the computer screen). Wow! Piccola sorella, little sister, it's brilliant….really it is, perfect, seems the brains were on the female side of the family….although the looks were on the male"

Wide grin apparent, the greens, white and reds of the Italian flag bursting from the screen, classy and vibrant and just as he had imagined he proudly proclaimed!

"**Vita di gusto**, (taste and a waist!) Authentic Italian cuisine designed to meet your individual palate, delivered to you on request and tasting like heaven without the guilt and weight gain **Vita di gusto **the taste of life….heaven from afar!

(Gio, his face smug and smiling proclaimed) "If I say so myself that rocks! (Animated and jittery, full of himself and anxious to get started) I know just the type of customer I'm gonna target….they're everywhere; I've been selling them sandwiches for almost a year, they'll eat anything without calories, the more expensive the better…ten dollars for lettuce; breakfast, dinner and lunch" he continued….and if it tastes good, well you watch it fly, they won't be able to get enough…!"

(Walking around; at speed; thinking his many thoughts aloud). "It's cool, catchy and colourful. Italian, simple and (ruffling up Antonella's hair in his playful hands)…you know sis….it's gonna work…you watch….there may be other options for people but this is unique…specialised, personal and Rossi. Add to that scamorza cheese as well, how could it fail? Who'd have thought something that tastes so amazing, my recipes! Could be so good for ya! Ha! (Gio laughed) heaven from a cow, a cyber cow!"

"Hey I'm gonna make up desserts as well, why not go the whole hog"? There had never been a day when good, authentic Italian cuisine and staying slim had been an option but that was over now.

It would be designed to fit its clientele; they would willingly pay a little more for that service, personal and delivered to them daily.

"Jeez this is it" (he thought, returning to reality and his sister). Antonella if we do this right cost it correctly, only producing on demand, no waste, oh and market it through the internet and Mode. Hey Daniel wouldn't object to that I'm sure, would he? He's got enough food magazines in that company of his and then I think, I'm sure we're on a winner. Oh and Ant Isobella could help with the marketing strategy, what do you think? She's studying business, isn't she?"

"Do we really have to involve Isobella Gio (Antonella sulked), she's such a pain, I have to share a room with her do we have to share a company as well? Oh, I know she's family but she's such a bch….yeah, yeah (with a knowing, smiling look from her brother Antonella raised her eyes, knowing she was beat) okay then, she's in but Gio do we tell momma, she'd want to know"

"No, no, Ant, not yet, no need to worry her, (leaning forward, arms and hands outstretched, rolling on the spot in a kind of latino dance Gio

twirled around, one hand on his hips the other as if her was holding a female in his embrace, eyes wide open as he excitedly spoke) lets tell her when we've made our first million…… NEXT WEEK!" Hugging his sister and laughing aloud Gio broke the spell ….

"Right sis, come on…lets take one last look at everything aunt Marguerite put together, man I love that woman! No time to waste, hey bro did a funny..no time to waist…No, it's not funny, why not, what's wrong with you miss serious face? Okay I'll stop I know how old am I?" (Play slapping her so she couldn't catch him, teasing her in a cruel brotherly dance, a happy state of affairs common to these two siblings so far apart in age as to confirm them as friends and allies in life).

"Be serious now Antonella, grow up (bobbing his tongue out at her) I'm meeting Daniel tomorrow (eyes wide open in mocking seriousness). Apparently he's off on some sabbatical retreat in a couple of day's time but I've got an appointment to see him at twelve- thirty. So young lady leave Mr Giovanni Rossi alone he needs to get a goods nights sleep….Oh and yeah I've made my mind up, you, Isobella, Momma and Daniel, oh yeah and me will be equal partners in the business….I insist….okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, what do you think I am, ancient like you Gio…I don't want money I'm fine…you'll be getting me a pension next!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, why didn't I think of that (laughing and pretending to box her on the chin). I mean you are thirteen now, nearly fourteen!!!…almost gone" (moving out the way as his sister tried to hit out at him and missing of course).

"Right, sensible head on now….here's my outfit for the meeting, will I look smart enough, do you reckon will I make a good impression,….. jeez, Antonella…..can I do this?"

"Sure you can Gio, you can do anything (something made him recall the last voice to say they could do anything due to his friendship but he wouldn't dwell on that), it's Daniel…no probs bro, easy peasy….go get him, go get our cheque…..I've got lots of things to spend it on"

"I bet you have, I'm going to work to keep you in clothes alone, I'm gonna have to get you a dowry and get you married before I'm broke,

Joke, joke! Sis forget the dowry I'll offer a years supply of sandwiches its cheaper and a sure fire way to get rid of ya……No, No….Antonella (as she slapped him over and over again) if this takes off I'll buy you anything you want, anything, just name it"

"Oh a dog….Gio I would love a dog, a pug…please.. just for me…..I'll work on the web site, I'm a partner I have to do my share, right?…only just let me have a pug…I so want one they are so ugly but so beautiful…please, please, please and…(puppy dog eyed mode)….Libby Marcello's got one at school and (smiling, her toffee coloured haired hanging down her face like a coiffured spaniel and her bright green eyes piercing her brothers conscience) …….her parents are only worth half a million dollars"

Somehow the thought of Antonella's pug made Gio think of Betty because beauty was relative, superficial and if you truly loved someone, something they could never be anything but perfect in your eyes. Relenting Gio, his eyes rolled in the air, puzzled by his sister's rationale and choice of puppy he replied.

"Okay, okay… if this takes off, if we get the money and get it up and running, if we make a profit you can have your dog…… I promise, (knowing and saying aloud what the stumbling block would be Gio whispered) don't worry about momma I'll sort her…..one look from my sad, puppy dog eyes and she'll be toast (a big, wide and cheesy grin) leave it to me"

Antonella jumped up and down on the spot, clapping her hands together, her brother never failed her, he could do anything and she loved him dearly…in a teenage girl, brothers are yuck kinda way of course as Gio whispered….

"Now, I'm off to bed, I've got to get up really early, it's gonna be a busy day, my presentation to practice and my…oops our plans to understand, Crap, they haven't been typed up yet, any volunteers sis while I go freshen up? Yeah! (as she grabbed the paperwork from his hands) That's my girl, let's go make our fortune and if you do it really good (Wide grin) I might get you …….two pugs!!!"

…………………………

Lying down on his bed the day's excitements over and remembering his aunt Marguerite's words about his broken heart with only a cotton sheet over him, naked as the day he was born. Gio looked through his opened bedroom drapes out at the night sky; the stars looking down on him like heavens fairy lights. His hands behind his head, making the muscles in his arms bulge out even more, showing the power of him although a small man Gio breathed steadily completely relaxed and ready for his adventure. Open to the elements as the cotton sheet lay across his waist, clinging to his torso like a second caressing skin Gio's taught, toned, hairless chest rose and fell, his soft skin semi glowing in the moonlight like a marble Adonis in repose. Stretching out his short, powerfully muscular legs to reach as far as he could down the length of the bed Gio rhythmically breathed out and in watching his hips react to the pounding of his heart beats until slowly and without any strain he fell into a deep sleep.

In his dreams he was again at Antonella's school dance, he'd asked and Betty had taken his hand onto the dance floor, she was sad and he smiled at her and tried to make her laugh. Gio was re-enacting every second of that night except this time Betty didn't run away when he turned her around, this time she fell into his arms, joined to him, her head resting on his chest, hearing the pounding of his heart as he held her, knowing he loved her and loving him back. Lifting her head as if pulled by magic, their eyes meeting, completely relaxed, her right arm around his left shoulder and neck. Oh the scent of her hair, her skin (Gio thought), he was mad for her, how much longer would he have to wait? Dancing once more his left arm around her back to fix her tightly to him and his right hand raised to hers to rest on his shoulder, slowly Betty's head followed the resting place of their clasped hands as she leaned into him, god it felt good holding her like this, no resistance as they melted, melted into each others souls.

He could feel the heat rising off her body, sensed the pleasure oozing though her as she floated completely into his embrace, her legs and hips slipping between his inner thighs and locking onto his matching hips, joined almost, sensing each other and knowing from that closeness exactly what was happening beneath. It didn't matter anymore to Betty, Gio's physical response and reaction was natural, welcomed and it seemed to excite her even more…but this was not the time or place for such thoughts, or was it? Gio had to admit after so long it felt good, real good to finally let Betty physically know what he wanted to do to her, to make love to her, there, then he didn't care. Locked together not an inch between them, their eyes shut, rocking to the music, feeling and hearing each others heart beat….bidum, bidum, bidum……………..brrrrrrrrrrrrr went the alarm clock.

Waking Gio from his deep sleep, his repeated dream that drove him to distraction tested his patience and tore at his repressed needs and brought him such heaven Gio breathed out deeply and attempted to calm down. Looking down at the resulting reaction obvious and expected as he lay in bed (considering his subject matter and normal in a healthy man of his age) Gio gasped.

"Phew, (wiping his brow and attempting to cerebrally calm down his excitement), that was intense, it felt so real. Man; I think you need a cold shower Giovanni Rossi…right now! You've gotta see a man about a very big cheque today you need all your energy and your wits about you so…….(Whistling, animated, strangely proud of his prowess and remembering the time these dreams had begun that night when Hilda had said she thought he liked her sister more than her as he joked). No more late night cheese suppers for you Giovanni Rossi and for someone whose over someone this is happening a lot, yeah…..A LOT! "

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Well some angst….I couldn't resist but this is like a fever waiting to break…soon…

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

Chapter five – Winds of change and conscience.

"Okay Gio, (he spoke to himself) calm down, what's to worry about, this is Daniel, he's a friend, Crap, what am I talking about he's not a friend, he's Betty's boss, nothing to me…why does he want to help…Oh my god I'm not being took for a fool here am I? Daniel Meade isn't known for his generosity but he seemed to mean it…. Fk Giovanni Rossi….get a grip give it your best shot man he's only got two choices Yes and no…what if he says no….shoot I'll have to think of something else won't I? Walking into the inner sanctum of Daniels office Gio stretched out his hand in a welcome greeting to his prospective partner.

"Gio, hi, come on in, why so formal, relax I'm not going to bite your head off, we're friends and I told you I owe you….."

"Daniel, this whole set up for you is like making sandwiches for me and I'm way out of my depth here but I think I'm onto a winner all I need is ….backing….Look! I've got a breakdown of the business I hope to set up, oh just take this Daniel. Phew! So much for all that snappy presentation preparation, that's gone right out of the window…. best laid plans aye? Hey, Daniel, please just take it before I crack up"

Seated opposite Daniel, his black tailor made suit presented to perfection, a cotton shirt as white as snow and his black tie he wore only for funerals choking him Gio ran his finger nervously beneath the neck separating his constraining attire from his skin.

Giovani Rossi never broke into a sweat but here he was red, roasting and ready to explode with the suspense of it all. In just the next few minutes this man who if he was honest he barely knew was going to offer him the chance of a lifetime or shatter his dreams. Rubbing his sweaty palms together Gio hadn't felt this out of control since the day of the Mode game when he sensed Betty was ignoring him. He could never have known what she was about to do, dump him when they had never really had a chance or a start. Why was that, did she find him that unattractive, so much she couldn't even bear to be with him at all.

He'd planned so much in Italy, single rooms, never expecting her to share with him that would be wrong. No it was Daniel changing the plans and paying for everything that had brought that scenario and he'd wondered how he would be able to share a room, a bed with Betty and not want to touch her at least. He knew one touch in close proximity; a bed would have caused him to want more. Her lips he could imagine them, soft and pliable in his own, puckering gently as if practicing for other areas of her body. Tasting her, one sip at a time, his tongue entering and caressing the inner passage of her mouth to look see how Betty reacted. If she' responded he would have made that bed their own for the duration of their stay, showing her the way he loved her, the depth of his love and how he could teach and learn to pleasure her.

Shaking awake, returning to reality, unaware of where such feelings had come from he gave in and opened the neck of his shirt, removing his tie and gasping to control his nerves, leaning forward his hands clasped in front of him he slowly looked up to see Daniel…hey if he was reading that was good, if he was tweaking his pen he'd say no…glancing up he was reading……

"This is good Gio, really good, I can see you've gone into this thoroughly, the

costing are a little vague but I'm sure I could get my accountants to help iron out any problems and your contacts are amazing. Plus, when I come in on this you can use all Mode's facilities and your idea to market on the internet as well, genius, pure genius"

"When you come in Daniel, did I hear right, is that a yes, you're interested? You know it will be as a silent partner, no interference on the practical part, I don't want any distractions or arguments I need to be 'in charge' is that okay? I won't be in your pocket all the time; I need to stay away from Mode for my own personal reasons so this will always be a long distance package"

"Yes, I totally understand Gio, you wish to control your own business and my knowledge of catering is about as good as your presentation skills (grinning at his nervous guest) and to be truthful I have so many irons in the fire I would have so little time to put into the business except my contacts which would be openly available for you to use (looking up satisfied with what he had read Daniel continued). So, I guess that's an agreement then…..we're partners…hey I guess it was about time I branched out! The way the fashion industry is going I might find this is my only means in the future…… Now, let's talk funds, how much money are we playing with here…one million, two million dollars?"

"What! One…two million….Jeez Daniel. You're serious aren't you? Oh my god that was so much more than I'd expected but….Yes! Yes! That would be more than enough to enable us to get going and run the business for a while until it established itself. So, jeeze I'm in shock here….what, what percentage of the business would you expect for that kind of investment Daniel? I want to have the controlling share option"

"Twenty percent Gio, that's it, …(noting his guests head rocking up and down affirming it would be 'just fine Daniel his usual amiable self proclaimed)…..I really don't think you have any idea what you're getting into here. When this takes off and it will take off you are going to be mega rich, believe me, I'll be coming to you for loans. (Looking on at Gio's face, his eyes and mouth wide open in astonishment). So, we have a deal then? I'll get my financiers to write up a contract and I'll meet you in…shall we say ….three days, I'm off to an editors retreat, an excuse to do boys stuff really…perfect but that's fine, come in on the morning three days from now and we'll make this legal…..partner! Now, not wishing to change the subject but when I spend money I have this terrible urge to eat…especially muffins God I'm so hungry so….Gio, would you like a coffee and a good chat over old times? I'll call Betty, she's down in advertising, she doesn't know you're here, I told her it was a business appointment and I needed total privacy, of course that made her more inquisitive but I simply introduced the matter of our 'men only magazines' and she put two and two together and made five, hence her absence but I could get her back up here in minutes, if you'd like?"

"No, no Daniel, (anxious to get out of the room all of a sudden) I'm good, Betty and I….we don't talk, we don't …we're not friends anymore …so no, I think I'll take a rain check on that, if she wanted to see me I'm sure she could have called in the Sandwich shop, she hasn't so I guess that's that. I'll just leave now if you don't mind and tell my family the great news, you really don't realise how this is going to affect our lives. I have a chance to look after my family and prove to myself…and others (he gasped) I had prospects…yeah prospects. Anyway, Daniel…I'll see you in three days…it will give me time to contact the family solicitor and iron out any problems in our plan, that's my aunt and I, we hope to have the business up and running in less than a month and hopefully with your investment making a profit in a year, or less"

"Okay then, I'll see you in a few days Gio, good doing business with you and I'm sure this will be a profitable and comfortable partnership" Looking his companion square in the face the sincerity and need evident in his face Gio whispered….

"Daniel, one promise Please, Please don't tell Betty I was here and don't let her know about our business arrangement it's between you and I, okay? (Shaking hands) Great, partner lets go make our fortune, here's to Vita di gusto"

Phew Gio thought as he stepped out of Daniels office….that was easier than he'd imagined and one to two million dollars….was he fking dreaming?

…………………………

Nothing and no one could stop the tornado in Kansas and nothing could halt the tornado of Giovanni Rossi on a quest. He'd been bouncing between his home, the sandwich shop and his new kitchen emporium in the centre of Queens. Aunt Marguerite had come up trumps again, spotting this amazing warehouse complex, not too expensive but modernised throughout. Some other guys business had folded and Gio had gained from it but that was out of his control but only a few hours ago there he'd stood his aunt beside him looking around his fully operational kitchen. Not personal like the sandwich shop but hey he was going to make a fortune and should this succeed he'd have all the funds in the world to bring to fruition his dream of a sandwich empire with a thousand condiments, yeah lets make my fortune and then I'll work for fun.

Aunt Marguerite had stumped up the funds so far on the pretext and promise of Daniel Meade's backing so all Gio had to do was go to Mode and pick up the cheque. On his way, driving in his van still…….. he couldn't and didn't want to break the habit of driving that van and he had fond memories, fond memories…. yeah he was adamant …he wanted to keep his van he wasn't ready to part with it quite yet. Parking up, pacing into Mode through the front entrance in front of everyone Gio for the first time in months couldn't care less if anyone saw him, if Betty saw him. Luckily or unluckily for him he wasn't sure Betty was busy, Daniel was leaving the final proof of the magazine to his trusted assistant and anxious to embrace her new responsibilities Betty was down in loading bay, she would be there for hours. (Daniel animatedly spoke).

"Right there's no time to waste I have to drive off to this editors retreat, thank god for Betty" he'd thought or he would have had to cancel it all but she'd stepped into the breech and saved the day… he trusted her implicitly but something, he wasn't sure what was niggling at him, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Daniel, keen to get off and enjoy himself, his favourite pastime jolted his thoughts back to the present and handed over the cheque to Gio who couldn't quite believe the banality of it all….

Jeez (Gio mused) Daniel Meade did this every day didn't he? Two million dollars was pin money to him, matter of fact, would I ever get like that Gio thought, Nah, it wouldn't be right he told himself. The irony of his first meeting with Betty and his words about lawyers and money wasn't lost on him….."what comes around goes around he spoke aloud". Then suddenly it was all over, Daniel was gone, flying off to his chauffeur driven sports car and Gio was two million dollars richer but strangely still not fulfilled. What he asked himself would he have to do to feel again, he was on the pinnacle of success and his wildest dreams were possibilities, he had never been so surrounded by people, so driven and yet felt so……… lonely.

Suddenly as a cold chill ran down his spine and the need to escape from the confines of Daniels office gripped him Gio felt the adrenalin of his whereabouts..she could come in here at any minute, she touched those books on Daniels desk, tidied the many belongings scattered around. Stepping out Gio glanced around looking for anyone, testing if he was alone, strangely the whole department was deserted and taking his courage into his own hands he ventured over to Betty's desk. Memories flooded back, the banter, the arguments, running his fingers over her mouse and key pad Gio felt a tingle go through him as if the occupant was attached to it still. Closing his eyes he recalled the myriad of conversations they'd shared; the carriage ride and Betty's reaction as she rested on his shoulder, was he so wrong as he imagined she was finally beginning to 'like him' as more than a friend? Not to him he knew her inner most thoughts.

Deep in his memories Gio gasped as he remembered 'the hug' as she lay under the influence of Claire's perfume and how Betty had argued it 'wasn't her' but Gio knew it was 'exactly her', her guard down, her heart and body open to him and the catalyst to convince him they had a future once Henry was gone. She was just fighting a loosing battle Gio was convinced, a battle he could ultimately win, given time, he loved her so. His hand lifting off the desk as if breaking a spell Gio, sad and resigned to his fate whispered to himself….

"Well, that was all in the past". Suddenly natures urge to flight grabbed hold of him Gio woke from his pleasant reverie and looking around, intent on never crossing paths again with Betty Suarez he raced off remembering the futility of it all, eager to begin his new phase in his five year plan, get home to his family the people who really mattered in his life and avoid bumping into Daniel Meade's assistant …at any cost!.

………………………..

"Gio, have you seen this Antonella shouted as he stood in the kitchen of the Rossi home making ironically a sandwich. Come here, its braces she's on the TV….mom…..come and look!"

Running in Gio wiped his hands and looked at the TV screen, fashion news and the furore of the Tornado in Kansas and Mode's front cover 'Eye of the fashion storm' and Betty, his Betty being made fun of…What the hell had happened, why wasn't

Daniel stopping all this, why was he throwing her to the wolves like that, is this how he looked after his friends…and partners, if so Gio wondered had he made the right decision to go into business with him.

"No, momma, (Gio shouted) it's nothing really stay upstairs (turning to his sister) Antonella…turn that off and don't tell momma okay, I don't want her see Betty…braces like that, please…please…. for me (looking at her sad face so willing to help her brothers torment as she switched the TV off Gio calmly continued), thanks Ant" (holding the left side of her face gently in his right hand), love ya, just say nothing…for me, okay? Giving her his sandwich reaching for his brown leather coat hanging off the dining chair Gio felt into his pockets for his keys and without a moments hesitation proclaimed to his bewildered sister…..Antonella I've…I've gotta go…….I won't be long, I'll be back soon, okay?....DON'T TELL MOMMA!""

Gio raced into his van anxious to find out what was going on to see if Betty needed him, to see if she was okay really. Steering like a mad man around the streets of New York knowing every short cut Giovanni Rossi found himself standing in no time at all in the service elevator making his way to the top, Mode floor of Meade Buildings. Stepping out, totally unseen he was astounded by the array of press people trying to find out any information on 'Tornado Girl' every one of them after a piece of Betty Suarez. Invisible Gio strolled through the passage ways that led from the elevator to the inner sanctum of Daniels office, Betty wasn't there she was keeping low but Gio could see Daniel, he was with Wilhelmina. Deep in discussion of why they should let the minnow take the fall, she was only an assistant, it came with the job and Mode was making so much money…Gio listened on but couldn't believe his ears.

Walking out intent and resolute on what he had to do, stepping onto the elevator and out through the side door to his van parked in the service lobby he reached into his pocket, took out the keys to his van and automaton style drove home. Running in, reaching his destination of his room and a certain precious commodity he checked himself and then ran out again, jumping in his van and mirroring his path until he was back at Mode buildings and on his way back up the elevator to Daniels office, so quick, so painless so clinical.

Daniel stood there alone, looking out of his office window lost in his thoughts. Breathing deeply Gio knowing what he had to do took his courage into his hands and pushed his way into Daniels office. Turning, unaware of any soul except himself around a look of pure sorrow on his face Daniel suddenly became animated as if he so needed to see a friendly face, it wasn't Betty but it was the next best thing, Gio. Changing as he saw the venom in Gio's eyes Daniel looked for all purposes like a five year old boy who'd been found with his hand in him moms purse a picture of pure remorse and guilt.

"Daniel, (Gio spoke in his deep, sultry and powerful voice for a man so vertically challenged and racing over like a charging matador ready for the kill) what the hell are you doing, Betty, I mean man she's saved your butt so many times, puts her life on hold, her writing on hold to do everything you want and you pay her back like this? Throwing her to the wolves like that. Don't you know how much your protection of her means to a woman like Betty, she is so in awe of you, she trusts you implicitly man. What did she do Daniel that's made you punish her like this? You're …you're destroying her good name, her reputation everything she holds dear, what Daniel, what exactly has she done, jeeze if you weren't so stupid I'd knock some sense into you?"

"Gio, you don't understand, this is business, Mode, were' in trouble, sales are falling and my associate said …."

Stepping forward, his hand momentarily raised as if he was about to strike Daniel Gio calmed himself and reaching into his pocket pulled out a cheque, the very cheque that had been given by Daniel, his chance, the chance that would change his life and his families life. As Gio calmly placed it on Daniels desk he commandingly spoke.

"Daniel, screw your associate, what does she know about anything, this is Betty man! (Looking Daniel straight in the eye, his head rocking from side to side in a dance of denial and set on his goal Gio gasped) I don't think I know you anymore, if I ever really did…..and I can't, I can't do business with you…. if you do that to Betty what would you do to me. Here's your money, take it, I don't want it anymore, I can't …I can't not when you're hurting 'her' I can't …..(Looking at the floor Gio seemed to speak to some invisible guest as he nervously but determinedly replied). I'll have to owe you a little it's already spent but I will pay you back…as soon as I can, yeah that's it I'll get around this somehow. (Looking up at Daniel hoping for some semblance of integrity in his rich companion and sad their plans had come to nothing Gio whispered) Daniel, you shouldn't have done that to Betty, she loves you like a sister., jeeze I can't imagine; no I can imagine what she's going through… she must be in hell. If I had any influence I'd go out there and help her, save her from those parasites but I can't, she doesn't want my help…. she wants YOU!. Please, Please (raising his voice) God man! Think about what you're doing Daniel, protect her, save her….. before you loose her……like me"

Gio said no more, he walked out, so much poorer but richer knowing he'd done what he could. Falling on his sword wouldn't help his business but he'd gone so far now he would continue no matter what and he felt better. Going home wasn't an option, the day was still young so he made his way to his sandwich shop and it seemed the right place to be while he thought about his future. Stepping into his domain, his home where he felt so comfortable and needing reassurance Gio calmed himself. Feeling the shop surface beneath his hands, making sandwiches again as the last few customers of the day slowly arrived and left Gio sent George home, he needed to be in his shop and George needed the break.

Bagging his last black and white cookie, seeing 'her' there laughing, wrapping his last veggie sandwich, seeing 'her' there laughing, placing the new soda pops in the chiller for tomorrow seeing 'her' seated in her chair …laughing he wondered off into his thoughts. Turning around to walk back to the food counter seeing her on the floor, upset, needing him…she was his responsibility if only for a while, she trusted him….. stepping closer, seeing her again there in front of him… shouting at him and his need to shut her up…… to kiss her. Oh he'd poured everything into that kiss, his trembling, heart conjoined to her passing through him hoping she felt the same. He'd waited so long for her and he was sure at last his chance had come…. the slap had been worth the pain and it showed him for the first time that she felt something for him…didn't she? Well he thought she had, how could he be so wrong, so gullible?

Lost in his memories Gio roused as he heard the bell on the shop door jangling in an almost ghostly repast wondering who it could be at this time of night, surely not aunt Marguerite she was good but she wasn't Sherlock Holmes, No Way could she know already that he'd returned the cheque…. Not yet. Looking to his left Gio was astonished to see Daniel Meade standing there in front of him looking sheepish and so not used to stepping into a sandwich shop, any shop in fact. He was pretty sure Daniel Meade wouldn't even have any kind of payment available for use in a shop…. that was so beneath him. Staring at each other like two exhausted, rutting stags silence reined until Daniel eventually spoke.

"Gio, I wanted you to know…..I've put everything right, Betty's fine now, I told the press it was me who'd sanctioned the release of the magazine and she's cleared (looking for assurance that he had done the right thing Daniel continued). You're right it was wrong of me I don't know what I was thinking, well I wasn't thinking was I? Well I just thought you should know she's fine now, she is…. well I hope she is and you're right I'm just 'plain stupid'" His face gentle and like a father to a child Gio calmly reassured the adult child in front of him…

"That's good Daniel, I'm glad but …..Betty deserved better"

"Yes, yes you're right Gio, I've learnt a lot today and I guess it opened my mind to a few truths I needed to see, to think of others before myself and that's good yes? Oh, and Gio, one more thing before I leave (putting his hand in his grey, silk, hand made jacket breast pocket) your cheque…take it back, please… there's not many things I get right but your business was one as stupid as I can be I know that. You will take my money won't you?, I've got a good feeling about you Gio, I always have had"

"Daniel, I don't really know if this a good idea (looking at Daniels face so apologetic and begging for forgiveness), okay, okay I'll take your money but …..don't ever do anything like that again, I need to trust you, completely…. do you understand?"

"Yes, yes trust, that's a new one for me, no worries and honesty Gio… honesty always….…and talking about honesty (as he stood between the open door and the New York streets outside) does Betty have any idea how much you still love her?"

"What! What! Do you mean man…. No! No! You're mistaken, …..really I (looking Daniel straight in the eye finally being honest in return as he chokingly replied) ……No she doesn't ……….. (as Daniel looked for one last time as he closed the door and walked away, Gio sadly added)

………..and she never will"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Oh a stocking filler chapter to enable a certain sandwich maker to move on…. or not….and a bit lighter……

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic but if pinching some of this would bring our beloved Gio back ABC….take it all with my blessings….

Chapter 6 – Secrets and puppy dogs…….

"Antonellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa where's your brother? I've been looking for him for ages, there's a woman on the telephone who needs to speak to him urgently about some 'Vita di gusto' or something…taste, waist…..Buona cielo ciò che sta accadendo .... heavens what is she talking about, has she got the right number that's not the name of Gio's sandwich bar, shall I tell her she's made a mistake?...Oh Antonella where are you…and more importantly…where's your brother?.... a mia bontà …my goodness…. mantenere i miei figli sono segreti da me, …..what would their papa say……..che cosa dice il padre..

Rushing in, her index finger hovering upright in front of her mouth attempting to silence her mommas calls Antonella gently but expertly took the phone from her hand, her eyes expressing an urgent need for her momma to be…. 'quiet'. She would explain in a moment ….Antonella the personal assistant…part time …. needed to speak to the lady on the line first. Cool as a pickled cucumber, much older than her thirteen years Antonella, raised her head like a prowling pussy cat, pulled a face like an actor about to go into 'the zone' and as if she had been doing such things for many decades (she was shaping into a player like her brother) she broke out into 'the' most polished adult voice.

"Hello, I'm sorry but Giovanni, my brother…hmmm…. Mr Rossi is …..

well he's a little…..'Indisposed' at the moment, who's calling please and can I take a message?. I'm …..his business associate.…yes …that's it…business associate….part time…..(Having somehow succeeded past the first barrier an extremely confident Antonella now continued to play her part as she listened writing down all the information as it was told to her…..huh huh, yes, okay, the appointment will be next…Monday at four thirty at, let me just check his diary". (sorting through a pile of papers strewn across the dining room table, rustling them for effect Antonella returned to the conversation. Determined and the consummate professional as she whispered...)"Yes that's fine, I'll pass on the message to Mr Rossi….and excuse me but who am I speaking to……your name please?"

"Oh hey, yeah, of course……I'm Lillia Martinelli, Mario Batali's personal assistant" ….. Jumping on the spot, wanting to clap her hands but unable to Antonella almost squealed out with glee….Ooooo Gio is going to be so made up with this…his hero….if one thing could make him take his mind off braces it was Mario…he'd researched and followed his life story for years all his books were worn out from continual reading. Back to the matter at hand Antonella continued determined to give an A list performance, she hadn't stood in front of the mirror pretending to be Glen Close since nursery for nothing……as she continued…

"Hmmm just in case my brother should need to contact you …Ms Martinelli, Lillia……that sounded good she thought, remembering her Christian name, how hot was that? Isabella eat your heart out…business school my ass….I'm a natural she mused…totally full of herself by now) do you have a contact number….aha, yes, yes….cool..I mean good…..thank you, I'm sure my bro….Mr Rossi will be thrilled……byeeeeeeeeeeee"

Her face a picture of quizzical confusion Theresa Rossi looked on her baby child and wondered where that moment of grown up knowledge had appeared from. Antonella's hair was still down her back, straight and orange as a newly pulled carrot, her eyes as green as grass and her freckles intermingling with the beginnings of pubescent spots. Her body was still as a child's, small in stature and young for her age compared to her friends but that skill, ….that expertise, that maturity, that ….voice, THAT DECEIT…!!! So grown up, so professional and so unlike her! What….. What was going on? It was true something was amiss…her brother so secretive the past months, her elder sister in and out of the house, busy, busy busy, a new car in the drive brought with her own money. What money! She had no money…she was a student…she only spent money….and work she was allergic to that her papi and Gio ever the bread winners had made sure of that…

."Agh leave her alone they'd said…she has to look gorgeous" from her papi and

"Yeah…she needs a lot of help to make that face good lookin..she ain't as blessed in the looks department as her big bro" he'd teased as he handed over his hard earned cash to keep her…..with a "less of the big…short ass!"……from Isabella….It was their ….'thing' to argue….but they loved each other never the less….

So where was the cash for all these things coming from she wondered…where! And what had her children gotten themselves into. Lord above…did she need to speak to the priest to ask for advice and heavenly guidance…Oh No! Her babies weren't going to end up in jail were they? Bonnie and Clyde…...Italian style….it was in the genes…..from the old times she knew that…..No! not again….she couldn't stand that…the shame, the sin…..the lawyers fees….(her mind worked overtime from too many day time television shows) and worst of all she blurted out….."What would the neighbours say….?"

Calming herself determined not to think ill of her children and pass on the blame to someone else Theresa thought….yes, that's it…it's …aunt Marguerite she was the catalyst for all this activeness, this secrecy…heavens she could push the patience of a saint that one…who did she think she was?. Just because she…no she wouldn't go into that it was only hearsay but lord if she was getting her children into something illegal or putting them in harms way she would answer to her…Theresa Helena Rossi…hmm yes she would. Awake to the world again and momentarily calmed she heard her daughter's voice once more lifting in volume as she became aware of Antonella's presence …

"Momma, I said momma…I'm shushing you because….well Gio…look….he's asleep on the couch in the TV room. He was waiting for me to do him a hot meal…so much food around and he eats nothing…he's getting so thin… (checking herself as she suddenly realised how much she sounded like her mother, heck I've gotta stop that she thought), I offered; even though momma you know I hate cooking….I like eating yeah…. but cooking…No Way! Anyway momma as he looked so tired, I thought…get the one and only nice Cajun chicken salad with garlic croutons recipe out of my domestic science book, let's face it Ma…..the only thing I can cook…and finish it off with a mug of authentic home ground Italian coffee…you know the stuff Gio got last week on his trip to…(not wishing to blurt out any secrets Antonella continued) ..hmm from the guy at another deli…. as a present…ha, ha…(panicking now)..he loves that stuff. Anyway, whatever… I was only gone five or ten minutes and when I got back he was…..well he was….fast asleep…I didn't have the heart to wake him…..he's been so full on at work lately, flying here there and everywhere, meeting business people, lunches and no time for himself or to rest….I just thought…let him sleep. I'm sorry momma if I got you in full rant but.. …hey…it's Gio….I gotta look out for him he's my big bro...and momma…(lost in her own wonderment)…...was I good on that line or what?….I'm gonna be one hot marketing executive when I'm older and I'm in a hurry you know…you're past it at twenty…Gio said....."

Smiling, reassured all was okay Theresa took the telephone from her girl and holding her other hand they slowly walked into the room to look upon the protagonist of their discussion, lying there, his jacket still on, his feet dangling over the couch arm and his head propped up uncomfortably on the myriad of cushions that Theresa kept on there. He looked so peaceful, so calm, so ready to fall on the floor and snoring like a pig with adenoid problems so why did both these females look on this sight as if watching a puppy on a fairy cloud advert, you could almost hear the stifled Arghhhhh leaving their lungs as they looked on him, so protective and lovingly.

"Antonella, my girl, you did good, look at him, listen to him, does my boy look like he's exhausted, I think he does, let's go and get a blanket from upstairs to keep him warm and try to make him more comfortable…..he can eat later, sleep is his main priority at the moment. One thing though, flying, where? meetings, with whom? I mean surely the sandwich shop doesn't need that kind of input, he's always put everything into it but this is different. Antonella her eyes raised as if in thought and obviously hiding something, folded her top lip over her bottom one and tilted her head so as not to look her momma straight in the eye….What would Glen Close do she thought? …I won't break…I won't…she mused. Only her actions were making her momma even more suspicious as she spoke…).

Antonella what's going on is there something you, your brother and most probably Marguerite are keeping from me, if there is I demand to know…Now!"

"Hmm....(knowing she couldn't fight the inevitable third degree that was coming Antonella turned on her heels, avoiding her momma's look as she blurted out…..)..yeah great idea momma ..why didn't I think of it…I'll …I'll just go and get that blanket…." Phew she thought ….that was close!

Disappearing upstairs, staying away long enough to hope her mother would forget and knowing she wouldn't Antonella wondered if she should tell her momma about the business. Stamping her feet and waving her arms, so demonstrative and passionate like all her family she knew she couldn't…hadn't she been sworn to secrecy by her brother? No telling momma until everything was settled, running smoothly there was no need to worry her, Gio would take on all that responsibility. Nodding her head in the affirmative, her arms crossed, ready to take on the Italian mafia below. Secure in that pledge she returned downstairs to her mothers impending questions as Antonella quietly spoke……..she knew what to do…..she'd win her mom around, lull her into a false sense of security and then…..she'd …..RUN! As fast as he little legs would take her…..

"Momma, I'll help you undress Gio if you like, I've got to go out, homework…..Mrs Day my tutor so I can't not do it can I?.....so those questions they'll have to wait won't they, yeah wait until……laters, okay?"

"Laters Antonella Rossi, that's your brothers favourite saying, good heavens I wonder at you two sometimes, thick as thieves but yes don't worry when your brother wakes up I'll make a point of asking him….Too many secrets…if I wasn't' worried before…..I am now, so yes you go my last child….and we'll chat….laters! il mio bambino in giovane età, i miei bambini così secretivi All those books (she mumbled as she watched Antonella fly…literally fly…..she didn't believe anyone could move …that fast…out of the house) and that's the best he can come out with.…..laters…..hmm. You go Antonella leave me to it…..(her voice and pitch got ever louder and shriller!) I'll sort your brother out…..yes…I'll sort Gio out, (quieter now preparing herself to care for her son) he's not that big, or me that old and frail I can't look after him on my own….yet"

Her daughter having left the house, coat on and with the innocence of childhood relinquishing her of any guilt Theresa turned to her son lying there prostrate on his back, drained and spent from too much hard work and probably burning the candle at both ends to make up for lost time spent on that Suarez girl. If only she could meet her she'd tell her the qualities she'd refused, Mama Mia! She thought I'm like Mrs Thornton in North and South the novel she had been reading. She'd found it in Gio's library, not the kind of book she'd expected to find but she knew he was romantic and an avid reader. She'd guessed he'd just stumbled on it in his classic period whilst reading Bronte, Shakespeare, Dickens and Hardy in between Irving, Edgar Allan Poe, Hemmingway, Harper Lee and many, many more…Her boy never ceased to amaze her, he never needed to read practical books…he'd learnt that 'on the job'…..

he could be so multi-faceted, sensitive, passionate and liberal. His education was self taught…school hadn't been right for him…he was too 'full on and adult' even then but he was she knew an intelligent soul, hungry for knowledge of the past, present and future and open like a book with both his heart and mind and no where near as tough as he pretended.

Look at him, still her little boy, with his straight black hair always falling over his

face, his brown eyes that pierced her soul when looking on her and his loving temperament, fast and true, bold and straight but worthy and noble. Papi and her had done well…he was a son to be proud of, I wonder what he's dreaming about she thought.

As if a prompt a gasp left Gio's lips like an echoing call to someone so far away to be unreachable but still the effort was made….."Beeeeeee". Her hand to her mouth to stifle an impending cry of anguish Theresa Rossi reached out and wiped away the hair that had fallen on her sons face as he moved. Gently she stroked his forehead, so soft as not to wake him but to calm him and reassure him he was not alone. Leaning over him she began to expertly ease his arm from his jacket, he stirred a little but he was so tired she could tell he would not wake fully. Pulling him forward slightly she deftly removed the jacket from his back and eased the matching arm from the piece of brown leather clothing, his favourite coat, he wore it everywhere it was almost his trade mark he could not be separated from it. Placing it gently over the dining chair in the corner of the room Theresa returned to place her son in a more comfortable position so he could benefit from his rest. Certain he was still asleep she began to remove his shoes brown leather and expensive she believed from the Italian supplier in Queens. Theresa untied the laces that held them onto his feet, rubbing his toes as they were released and repeating the process until both precious cargos were set free. Theresa momentarily remembered when she had done this for him as a child, the pleasure she had experienced watching him, eager to learn how to tie his laces and have his toes tickled. He had always been a good and attentive son and happy…was he happy now she wondered, he seemed to be and yet she was sure the light in his eyes had gone a little, he was hurting still he couldn't hide that from her.

Caressing his feet, massaging them to as the Chinese said to 'cleanse the body of any tension' she reached sideways remembering as if instinctive the need to care and nurture, a skill locked dormant as her children grew up and needed her less and less. Theresa slowly covered Gio from neck to toes with the blanket Antonella had brought from his room. He looked so young, so innocent so in need of her care but she knew she was no longer enough, he was ready to 'settle' and almost had she thought if that Suarez woman hadn't let him down….talking aloud she said….

"That's it, I've made up my mind, Hilda Suarez is having the reopening of her salon next week the flyer came through the door this morning. I won't tell Gio but I think it's about time I went and looked at this girl who broke my boys heart and perhaps I'll give her a piece of my mind. Yes turning him down, is she an idiot? …..she must be… let's have a look at this woman who can so upset my son. Hmm, anyway it's about time I got my hair cut and coloured and the Hilda Suarez she remembered was tarty, good at her trade but she would think from her few visits not the kind of girl to break men's hearts. Their scamorza's yes but their hearts no…..so why was her sister so different? Theresa was going to find out.

………………………………..

"….and Gio you were right………sometimes I do live in Betty Suarez land but I …never meant to hurt you"

"I know that's how you roll in Teddy bear lane……….I've known you for some time now, working with those sharks at Mode, keeping Daniels head above water…."

Silenced in a moment as Betty flew to him, her lips sealing his words as they attempted to leave his anxious mouth Gio was overcome with a duel sense of where did that come from and how could he prolong it. Her hands clasping his newly stubbled face either side, he found that so sensuous the sheer control and power of it paralysed him. Standing there, cheese in hand too shocked and to afraid to stop her in case he was dreaming Gio let himself be eaten like a giant cookie as she tasted his mouth as if starved. As Betty strengthened her hold on both his head and lips Gio seemed to suddenly become conscious and like a man drowning and desperate for air he awoke and reacted at speed. Dropping the precious cargo in his hands to hold an even more important prize, holding her as if his life depended on it and he was sure it did he took control.

Closing the door to his back to seal out the world Gio matched Betty's embrace taking the back of her head to deepen their kiss and guiding her backwards, backwards towards the couch near the apartment window as he laid her on it.

"Yeah, that's right, baby I've waited so long for this (he whispered into her mouth as she opened and closed her grasp on his lips to take in more air and not break their joining). Just let me give you what you want. That's it, relax, (stroking back her ebony curls that were as wild as her passions) ….let me stop that ache, I know it hurts so much doesn't it?….(feeling her body react, the rise and fall of the arch in her back as she latched on to him like a magnet to metal, urging him on….). I'm ready too....so ready I could burst baby" Groaning gently in unison Betty shook in his arms, her body limp yet urgently encouraging Gio to ' taste her…..take her'…quickly…no …don't do that she contradictorily protested as he raced to fondle ever part of her (free to do that at last after so long)…."Slow down, what's the hurry" as she fought with her desire to want it all, at his hands.

Betty had truly never been with a man who knew how to love a woman, touching and tantalising those samples of delight scattered around a female's body. Zones and skills that can only be passed on by an experienced lover and Gio was certainly that, he knew them all. Claudia had left no sense, no place untouched in her schooling of him. Shedding the cushions that covered the couch the two lovers separated momentarily. Their parting had only been an instant and across centimetres but as they tore at the barriers they wore around them, impediments that must go to be 'together' the deprivation was intense until seconds later they were touching once more. So brief in time but enough to feel the loss ….as if annoyed by the interruption to their love making.

Taking one hand away, releasing his controlling hold on her but keeping the other securely holding her face Gio slowed Betty's pace. Slowly, gently, expertly but holding Betty's eyes to his Gio began to slide away the layers of her clothing, lifting the shrouds of cotton that 'hid' her. Caressing the mounds of flesh that pushed against him urging his attention as if they had longed for it Gio knew he was no longer going to deny her or his needs any longer. Lifting the layers like peeling an onion, shedding the skin of a caterpillar about to evolve into a beautiful butterfly Gio moved his lips from hers to the very jewels he had just so gently stroked. What was this, how could this be Betty wanting him to 'love her' he'd thought.

As if in a warped play the angel he held in his arms sat up, transfixed and vengeful, looking at him, laughing so like the time she was drugged and out of control and then the anger irrupted ….

"Why don't you just leave me alone Gio….I don't like you, I never have and you just won't go……(pushing him away)…..I don't think of you in that way…I never did…anyone is preferable to you….why won't you just leave me B……."

Falling backwards into a cold dark void he could not explain and feared Gio's voice echoed her name as he spiralled down out of control…….

"Noooooooooo I won't leave you Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I won't, I won't, I can't…you should be mine…I love you soooooooooo…"

"Gio, Giovanni, Giovanni Rossi….WAKE UP…now!!!! You're having a nightmare…son, son…Wake up!"

Grabbing out, desperate to hold on to stop him falling Gio latched onto the captor of his dream…..anxious to continue to argue his case……… to fight for her this time not to be afraid to risk his heart and …..give in, he always lacked courage where Betty was concerned, why he wondered.

"No, No leave me alone, I can make her see sense this time (he shouted), I'm different, I love her more than ever, I neeeeeeeed you baby……please B, don't go!" Opening his eyes suddenly aware Gio gasped…." OH Momma! Where am I, what the heck….(sitting up quickly, sweating profusely and suddenly apologetic for his aggressive behaviour knowing who he was with and where he had been)..I'm sorry ..I didn't mean to startle you……(changing the subject and to cover his embarrassment Gio leaped up keen to move on as he happily stated). What time is it?……how long have I been here?...(anxious to get away)…...I need to make a call to…."

"Gio, son..it's two in the morning, you've been asleep since four yesterday afternoon, I'm here with you and there's going to be no phone calls you're straight up to bed to sleep …no arguing…I'm your momma….I INSIST!"

Taking her wise advice, allowing her to brush back his dark, long and damp hair off his face, caressing him gently as she had always done when he was upset Gio looked up, submissive, obedient as he quietly replied…..

"Okay momma, you're right…as always…"

Allowing her to escort him upstairs to his room and watch him until he was in bed and hitting the pillow of his bed fast asleep she hovered over him like a guardian angel until she was sure she was no longer required and slipped out of his room.

"That's it if I had any doubt of what to do I don't now, I'm speaking to Marguerite tomorrow and I'm making a date to view a certain Hilda Suarez's hair dressing re-opening, this torture of my boy has to stop!"

…………………………….

Wow! I can't believe it I'm really going to meet my hero Mario Batali, his PA contacted me yesterday and I've just called them back, I'm on for next week….man Mario Batali can you believe it?....me Giovanni Rossi who'd have thought it, Jeeze all the money in the world isn't better than this, what more do I need in life? Well he knew one more but he wasn't going there….

Theresa had held her council since waking, she'd listened out for her son coming downstairs and now here he was, eight thirty in the morning, washed, dressed and bright as a button and keen to fly off to some meeting or other again, no sign of the exhaustion from yesterday and no information forthcoming about what exactly he was doing and involving his sisters in the mess as well. Chatting with Antonella before he came down had obviously been successful as she flew out to her friends earlier than normal to catch up with some course work or something, anyway she was gone and Theresa had figured Gio was about to attempt the same, Oh No he wasn't there were going to be some truths told this morning or no one was going anywhere. Coffee in hand, bagel partially eaten and a matching breakfast awaiting her son Theresa tapped the old, pine table a wedding gift from her parents in a rhymic manner whilst she waited for her boy to finally seat himself. Coffee in hand, bagel spread in unison with his momma Gio was racing, about to run when Theresa quietly addressed him…

"Giovanni, don't go anywhere, we need to talk (sensing he was going to deny her)..I'm not asking you Gio, son I'm telling you, don't go anywhere something is happening, I'm worried and you're not leaving until I find out what it is now!!"

A decision was going to have to be made, Gio knew that now, he would either lie to his mom or open up, he'd wanted to tell her for weeks, months now and to be honest he couldn't see why not. Aunt Marguerite had told him too, it was wrong to lie to her and Yes he knew it would cause problems but it seemed she was as ever right so why not open up, unburden himself. As he mulled over it, wondering if now was the right time he looked up to reach for the sugar for his coffee and was drawn to the fire hearth in the living room. Glancing up at a small, silver frame treasured by his momma and pride of place that seemed to draw him to it…. it was…..his fathers photograph. Smiling to himself and recalling every piece of advice his papa had given him as a boy and man…. to treasure women, be gentle but strong but above all else to be honest. Gio knew he could no longer fight it, he had to tell his momma and she had a right to know, his life was full of lies and he hated that. Bracing himself, sitting down, his hands clasped to his nose and mouth as if in prayer, moving his index fingers down his lips as his lower lip dropped and then rhythmically and seductively bounced back in to place as he began….

"You're right, so right something is going on, we, I, no we've all been hiding something from you momma….(seeing his momma's shocked expression)….only to protect you of course, it's just well I risked everything, the house, my business and collateral from backers to start a new business. No one wanted to put this on you until we felt safe to, until we'd broken even, made a small profit…but ma…you might as well know we're doing so much better. Isabella's car, the new clothes and lots more they're all coming from the business 'Vita di gusto'.In fact it's doing so well we're about to expand nationwide across the states. Jeeze that might be a major disaster but it might mean the Rossi family and a certain investor will be uber rich. We could leave here, buy a new house in the suburbs, an apartment in New York, anything you want ma…Man you cannot believe what a relief it is to finally tell you, it's been killing me, so what do you think, please don't be mad at us we just wanted to protect you, okay?"

Rising from her seat, holding the back of the chair, her head dropped, her eyes impossible to see Theresa Rossi sighed to herself and seemed almost to be about to loose her temper. She had been known to in the past papa and many had considered her a bit of a firebrand in her youth but that was so long ago…another person. Gio didn't know what to think, how his momma would react, risking her home of thirty years on a whim, a fancy to possibly make a fortune in such times of trouble in the world. Waiting, looking to her, unperceivable trying to subconsciously will her to look at him, respond to what he'd said Gio tensed his body waiting for the tirade of abuse that would surely come (shout and swear at me in Italian momma…but do something the silence was terrifying). Minutes past and no response and then raising her head Theresa Rossi whispered…

"Son, Giovanni, I am angry, so angry I'm finding it hard to speak….. to think you would keep all this from me and on top of that involve your sisters and I…I should wup you like I did when you were really naughty as a child…but you're not a child anymore so what can I do? You risked my, no our home, everything your papa and I worked for all these years to make….. your fortune, How could you, Gio ….how selfish are you?"

Gio's face was stricken with remorse he waited for the worst, to be disinherited, disowned and cast out was his greatest fear, penniless he could live with but without his families love that would kill him. Shaking almost and wondering what was to come, hoping his momma would forgive him, let him stay, love him still he looked on her with eyes no gentle soul could deny so pained and loving were they. Who could ignore his sense of impending loss as his momma, holding his face as he looked for all intense and purpose about to break down in tears as she continued.

"I'm sorry, my boy, I should not have said those things, you could never be selfish, you've looked after us all for so long now without any complaints, you've been my rock and shoulder to cry on when your papa died and I repay you with this. So you risked it all, you've never let us down before I should trust you, I do trust you to do the right thing….and my wonderful son….you have…again. Only promise me, never keep anything like this from me again, if it affects our life I need to know, for heavens sake don't you think I would have helped and backed you. Auntie Marguerite isn't the only matriarch in this family you know…you really could have spoken to me, honestly about anything…anything…"

Hugging his momma, taking the scent of her in of lavender and vanilla, so comforting and 'home' Gio took her head in his hands and gently kissed her on the forehead happy to have it all in the open at last. Now he could begin to really plan, involve his momma and maybe move out of Queens, they could, they should be able to afford it soon and what was keeping them there, nothing and no one in his mind but that would be for another day. One thing he needed to make clear to his momma though and it was an impending change about to happen as he cleared his voice and spoke…

"Momma, okay since were' being totally honest….part of the deal, of Antonella helping me and (putting his puppy dog look on)….I sort of promised her as payment a…now don't kill me ma….I promised her she could have……a dog….(the shock and total look of horror on his momma's face)….well a pug….well No…..two pugs…..Okay?"

"You what!!!!!!

Li darò che il cane. .there è cani dal cane… che entrano nella mia casa… non mentre ho ottenuto respiro nel mio corpo…..

"Momma English!!!!!!" Gio shouted as he smiled knowing her anger would pass

"…..I'll give you dog..there's no dog...dogs coming into my house...not while I've got breathe in my body..."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Oh this is a lot to take in….and probably a bit boring but it has to be done….

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

Chapter 7 – meeting siblings, heroes and souvenirs….

Could life get any better Gio mused, he'd met Mario, his hero, they'd talked recipes, experiences, flavours and Mario had even offered to let Gio come in one day and see him at work if he wanted, maybe assist and of course he did, it was his dream, his Reason d'Etre everything he could ever hope to achieve. It would take some arranging, Mario's life was set, his road mapped out and in order but for Gio everything was mayhem, panic, intense, wonderful, fast, inspiring and so beyond his expectations. Yet leaving Mario's home that day, so privileged to have supped tea with the man Gio knew he had found his muse, his life and it would help him to move on. To work as Marguerite had said would repair all ills and then one day, perhaps he would find his flavour once more, who could tell what may happen…that was what waking up every new day embraced.

His family would be safe and secure, he could begin to spread his wings and taste a life he never once wanted to belong to and be as an equal, money brought that kind of influence and power he knew that and if he was astute he would not loose 'himself' in it's enticing embrace. It was time he felt to expand, to leave the confines of the past, not his family they were everything to Gio, he would have wanted a wife, he would have wanted Betty but that was gone now and the drive to put distance between them urged him onwards. Knowing as soon as he had suggested moving out of Queens his momma would fly at him did not change his resolve.

Theresa Rossi, nee Collucci had lived there all her life, she'd been married in that street, moving only doors away from her own momma who as a seventeen year old girl married Alfredo Rossi, the only son of Elisa Maria Rossi. Elisa Burrata (Gio's paternal grandmother) as she was and the only daughter of five children. Late of Rome Elisa had been despatched with her friend Marguerite Anna Delpiero from the home country to her in-laws in New York in nineteen thirty nine as war approached. Green behind the ears, virtually penniless and looking for a good match both the girls had arrived in Queens, settled to work in the catering industry owned by their families and looked….. Sadly for one of the pair disappointment beckoned in the happiness department and so it was that Elisa married her Frederico Giovanni Rossi and her companion took another route. Only three years of marriage later with a war raging that would shorten the happy couple's time together and only a much loved Alfredo as the issue Elisa was too soon to become a widow. Alfredo's arrival had however the the whole family agreed been the only thing that had kept his momma from loosing her mind from her total loss and grief, she would never love again.

Alfredo Luka Rossi, Gio's papa had been the best of men, the best of fathers and husbands and so loved by all his family even Marguerite had taken his death badly and none had ever seen such emotion from her before. No, Theresa had told her son as he pleaded with her to quit Queens. It was impossible for her to leave her home she had too many fond memories, to many roots her husbands essence permeated their house and she would not leave it unless to join him in death. So accepting his momma's wishes Gio was resigned to the fact there would be no moving out of Queens for her but that did not mean he couldn't spoil her, she would have the best his cash could buy….she was his main girl.

Yeah Gio insisted their old house could do with a few improvements, well a lot actually, the roof, bathrooms and electrics were older than Gio. Theresa would so like a conservatory and a Jacuzzi installed…she knew it was a strange wish but it was hers never the less…a glass of vino and a soak in the tub..if it was good enough for TV stars it was good enough for her now her boy was successful…..Wow!....her son the millionaire she'd joked to her friends. Who would have thought it and in such a short time….how would she ever get used to that? Well she might given time, she'd joked with her gold card and the funds to spend on luxuries…how wonderful to be able to spoil herself.

No matter what (Theresa convinced herself) however many walls were knocked down, tiles replaced, wires installed her house would always be her home and a place for her children and grand children to happily visit one day. For the first time ever she began to admit they may begin to leave her. Perhaps Antonella's pugs weren't such a bad idea after all, Theresa found she loved them dearly, clever, fat and intelligent little souls that they were, no she was content with herself, those furry fuss pots would tide her over while she waited for the many grand babies she expected to arrive………

Oh she raged to herself…how much sooner they could have arrived if not for a certain Suarez girl rejecting her boy, his heart as big as an ocean but not enough for her. Who was this young woman, this heartless madam who'd rejected such a man after leading him on and breaking his heart so cruelly. Theresa Rossi was going to find Betty Suarez out and give her a piece of her mind, this young lady was going to know just what her boy could do, what he was worth and just what she'd thrown away so lightly and tonight was the night she was going to do it. Make up on, hair immaculate, nails polished and dressed in her best, Theresa Rossi slipped on her brown, silk three quarter length jacket over her cream silk blouse and matching brown trousers, so classy and rich looking. Theresa could still pull it off, looking at her reflection in the hall mirror, touching her lipstick up one last time pleased with her reflection she shouted to Antonella in the kitchen…..

"Antonella I've left a note on the kitchen table where I'm going, you supper is in the fridge and there's food for Gio if he comes back tonight…I shouldn't be too long…..I'll be back around ten o'clock I think…it depends (she whispered)…if I get in a fight, arrested for assault on a certain personal assistant in glasses ……"

Closing the door to her about to be newly refurbished home, handbag in tow, her new heels clicking as she walked down the street Theresa Rossi mulled over what she was about to do, well she really didn't know what she was going to do!

………………………………..

The day had been long, everyday had been long lately, dividing himself between his factory kitchens, there were two now producing thousands, hundreds of thousands of low calorie meals, so many they would have to expand again soon to meet orders but careful not to over produce. Turnover would have to match demand Gio and Marguerite was adamant on that, no waste and no storage and so far that plan had worked brilliantly. Pushing to the East coast would be the next move, promotion and a concerted advertisement campaign via Mode magazines and the internet were already in place. Mario Batali's endorsement of the past few days could only be positive news and add to the company's reputation.

Financially and in his career everything was going better than planned he would no longer require a five year plan the way things were going a two year plan would enable him to achieve all his goals……and more. Gio was already a millionaire, he'd set aside money to pay off Daniel and the speed of it all was surpassing all his expectations, just as Daniel had predicted over the months his company he had to accept was; at the moment a licence to print money.

Ma was happy, she knew everything now, she'd even made her peace with aunt Marguerite after a blazing Italian row where everything had flown around, plates and hair Gio believed what a pair of she cats he'd thought; jeeze he loved them! The house was looking better, repairs about to start and extensions planned and his sisters were happy to accept the many perks of the business. Profits, although small to begin with had seemed huge to individuals used to having nothing but the basics for so long. Isabella had her car, Antonella her dogs and new clothes and Gio; well he had a healthy bank balance and could finally put a down payment on an apartment in New York if he wanted to. A good one not a pokey hole, something in a nice area and space, he was he had to praise himself…doing that well! …..

That would however mean him leaving home and he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for that yet…..he still needed to be near his ma and sisters, mainly to watch over them but also because he thrived and loved simply being around them, he felt alone without his girls. Okay so it would be difficult if he met someone else but he'd get around that, he always had with all his other girlfriends, except Betty…he never got off first base with her for all his patience. Gio knew for the time being he couldn't think of anything like that every woman he looked at, who looked at him could not replace Betty in his heart even though his loins ached for the feel of a woman to release his needs.

Driving home one evening weeks later, his van locked, maybe (he was beginning to think) it was time to hand his old, grey vehicle over to George for the sandwich shop business. He could afford a car now, a good car and he needed he knew to maintain an image of a successful man, perhaps one day he'd joked to himself he would be able to afford a chauffeur to drive him around like Daniel. Nah he told himself that was one of the pleasures in life he was determined to hold onto should he ever get his hands around the reins of a Jaguar or Porche. That would be one of the thrills of life not to be passed over to some servant no matter how highly paid. Caressing the fur steering wheel, turning to his right to look on the slide seat, a memory flashed before his eyes….bang crash a vision in pink moving to and fro…

"We could go to the ballet…Justin likes the Ballet….." Silence reigning Gio spoke to himself…..

"We're not going to the ballet…(reaching out)…give me the phone"…..

Snatching it from her hand, avoiding her touch but aware, so aware how close she was to him…drawing, pulling him in…… Gio felt a tingle go up his nose as his eyes filled about to cry…he was so annoyed with himself but he could not deny the pain of it as his chest once more compressed and he could no longer breathe. His eyes tightly shut he turned once more to his near right, seeing her there so long ago now, afraid of him…thinking ill of him…. and yet still leading him to her like a moth to a flame. Her eyes from the very moment she'd stood outside his van calling to him, ……I like you…I have no idea why or how, you frighten me with your presence, your powerful sensual pull and I'm with someone else but I have to stay near you……why? Such powerful images….he could see her now, right there before him , flirting instinctively , attracted to him and he her, he had always been attracted to her if only she had known, remembered him.

Wow! She was some female, so unaware of her charms and beauty how could he see past her outer persona but she couldn't see past his. . He'd loved her, he loved her still should she walk into the room now he would kiss her to within a inch of her life but she never could and never would love him back. Maybe; (he winced) now he was rich he would have a different 'aura' but for once Gio didn't want to play to her anymore. Gio finally recognised his position, his future and the fact the person she was now would never accept him as the man she wanted, no matter what he did. His third epiphany in relation to Betty Suarez was now complete

Stepping out of his meaty cheese van perhaps for the last time Gio strolled up the garden path to his home. Opening the door, seeing no one around he strode into the kitchen the habit of a lifetime, looked into the refrigerator and taking out his supper began to read the note his momma had left. Pasta salad in his mouth and crisp cold water from the chiller Gio mulled through his momma's hand writing_**….**_

_**Off out, hairdressing re opening…Hilda Suarez…I might be some time, people to see….don't wait up….**_

_**Love Momma xx**_

"Oh My God! Gio shouted…where has she gone? Salon re-opening…… Hilda Suarez… what the heck Ma? No wonder she'd been so quiet lately, not asking any questions any longer. He'd noticed a steely determination in her eyes he recognised it in himself and how pronounced it was when he, they got a bee in their bonnet about someone or something knowing neither one of them could be placated without a reaction. He'd reacted that very way, as a defence when he saw Betty for the first time on his return to Mode. It was his barrier and control when he knew he was about to 'loose it' big time….Fk Gio gasped……..Ma's gone to give Betty a piece of her mind, shit I know what she's capable of, she's Italian… hair pulling, scratched faces or broken limbs. If she got really mad, (she'd been a tom boy growing up with her brothers and she knew how to handle herself) Betty could be in serious trouble, a grin momentarily crossed his face.

One last mouthful of his supper, he'd need his strength he threw it down, picked up his keys to the van he never expected to drive again except to return to his shop he raced out. Gio could have easily walked to the Suarez house but he thought it would be better to drive there…. a safe haven to force his mom into should she need to calm down… My lord he was annoyed but somehow enthralled to think he had such a protector to fight for him…like the good old days when family had fought family for honour and spoils with the occasional body weighed down with concrete in the local river…well that was the rumours…and he, no one ever questioned it…...

Speeding off, his wheels screeching, leaving tyre marks on the road Gio raced through streets of parked cars until he slammed his brakes on, parked the van and turned the ignition off, expecting to see mayhem. Looking around at the lights on in the Suarez household he was amazed to find a calm environment on his arrival he was almost taken aback, disappointed. It had been a long time since he'd been anywhere near the Suarez home, the rebound guy night to be exact and he'd had no wish to return. Gio of course knew Betty had her own place now in New York so he wasn't expecting to see her. Yet his heart was a pace wondering, almost hoping she'd be there if only for one last goodbye, ignore him, anything really… just so he could see her again, God he needed to see her again, his heart ached.

Stepping into the outer doorway, ringing the bell Gio noticed the throng of people milling around, Hilda. She had a good eye for detail it was obvious the elder sibling had worked hard on her opening evening. Everyone was happy and welcomed and goody bags of which his momma had one grasped tightly in her hands were spread around liberally. There was plenty of food and drinks to sweeten the experience and Gio had to admit to himself he was impressed. Stepping inside, walking over to Hilda and calling her name Gio leaned forward cautiously waiting for a response as Hilda turned and looked on him….….

"Gio, Gio Rossi…My God!…. Hey you look good… Yeah (turning around to her nearest companion as if asking for their agreement and shaking her head up and down)……Real Good! Man you're handsome, isn't he handsome? She turned again to her companion…...Why didn't I notice how handsome you were…….hmm well that's okay……I'm sure noticing it now!! Anyway…., it's been so long, I've missed you, yeah I have you sexy, short Italian you..….I have, really I have..…. (kissing him on both cheeks and lingering longer than was expected) …I mean hey everyone….(pointing at Gio) ….no one can plumb a sink in like this guy…. or dance (looking him straight in the eye)…..you are some sexy dude that's for sure. (Talking to herself)…. my sister was mad to let you go….I so wish you'd liked me…..I wouldn't have let you out of my sight (licking her lips seductively)…you'd have been my little tiramisu cupcake for sure.

Smiling at Hilda, his eyes wide open as if in mock shock yet old friends Gio walked over and reciprocated kissing her on both cheeks, saving one final peck for her heavily painted lips. As he looked at her she was so unlike her sister but Gio had many times wished he could have fallen for Hilda. It would have been so much easier and she was so like him but he somehow and he couldn't explain it himself it was the smaller, plumper, braced and spectacled sibling who had always held his heart. She held it fast and no matter how many lovers he would have in his life he would know only one 'true love'.

"Hilda…Hilda..(waking to his environment)….it's so good to see you again, how's things…how's Justin?...(hands in his jacket pockets, holding his casual stance so common to him when nervous Gio continued)….Hey, I can't stay long I've come to see if momma wants a lift home…can't think why she came here.….(with his parents aye look)…..and yeah Hilda that's fine…..anytime you want your plumbing sorted I'm your man…..no worries…. call me! Now, Hilda I think I'd better get ma and we'd better leave now…. I know I won't be welcome here if B…..so I'll……" Interrupting him abruptly Hilda sarcastically spoke…

"Gio if you mean Betty relax, she showed her face an hour ago and now she's gone…(an angry look on her face)…..seems she's too good to help her sister now, more important things to get up too…Nah, she's gone and she won't be returning …so Gio stay…no I mean it… please stay, I want you to! ….. for as long as you like….I want you here…..Hey! (Smiling a cheesy Hilda grin) ….you never know…. I might need a tap replacing or (painted eyes wide open) my stop cock adjusting. Tapping the chair Hilda pointed for him to sit next to her….come here….come sit by me, I could do with a handsome man at my side, (whispering). The press are wandering around taking pictures and who better to fight my cause than a local business man…….you have still got the sandwich shop haven't you Gio..cos to be honest Betty never mentions it now…."

"No she wouldn't she never comes in and yeah Hilda I'm still in business……well a couple of irons in the fire actually…..but hey if you need any help I'm your man you know that. (Quietly) …you don't have to tell anyone I've been here …..what they don't know can' t harm them …can it? Hilda if you say Betty won't be around I'll stay a little while…. ma seems engrossed talking to Christine (looking at his momma wistfully Gio whispered) she just loves babies in or out of the uterus…"

"Yeah, you stay Gio…don't go anywhere……, uterus…what's that? ….and even if Betty does come back…WHICH SHE WON'T!!….don't let her scare you away, You just mingle and enjoy the food..,,,hey (leaning into him and talking as if a secret Hilda spoke softly)….I've got some Italian food off the internet today, everyone is talking about it, tasty and low in calories …apparently it's supposed to be good…real good!...Hey man I'm so hungry…I think I'll just go and try it…... (Grabbing his chin in her hand and blurting out so everyone could hear). I'll… I'll see you later ….sexy lips!!……Okay? (Tilting her head as if to see something new never noticed by her before as Hilda shouted out)…God!!.... Giovanni Rossi…….you are so damn GORGEOUS!!….mumbling away to herself….my sisters so stupid……wish he….."

In a kind of pleasant shock and having sat by his mommas side, spoken to Justin and Ignacio Gio began to stroll around the house looking on all the ornaments and toys spread around everywhere as if a homage to the youngest female sibling in the house. He'd never really been included in the inner sanctum of the Suarez household so he was intent on taking every inch in to see and feel her home. Content to have soaked it all in Gio seated himself at the dining table, close to the food and drinks, he was both starving and thirsty. Hey (he looked down the table),…his food was there if almost all gone, that was good, yeah? None of that interested Gio, he looked at it all day…no he was a sweet tooth and as was his habit and likes he made a bee line for the pastries on offer. Boy they tasted so good!.... Ignacio was some cook, he'd have to tap that knowledge some day, he'd always planned to.

Gio looked on the party; everyone was having a great time. Hilda, Justin and her papi were standing by the dining area, drinks in hand and talking animatedly about this and that. Looking up Gio turned his attentions to Ignacio, he didn't know why he just did. Strangely he looked a little yellowy grey, his skin was pallid and his eyes deep set as if exhausted. Gio noted his occasional rubbing of his left arm from the top to the bottom and the sweaty and clammy state of his ever changing sallow complexion, something was wrong. Continuing to watch Ignacio carefully Gio couldn't but be reminded of his papa when he was ill.

Alfredo Rossi had been watching TV after another hard day at work. He was quiet but that wasn't unusual in their noisy household but he'd not eaten and that was. Rossi senior was agitated and had uncharacteristically shouted out at Isabella to be quiet! Momma had raced into the room checking out what all the commotion was about. Just as papa had started to tell Theresa the problem, it was her daughter making him mad….he grabbed his left arm ……turned purple and then a bright shade of blue. His eyes bulging Alfredo had instantly fallen face first onto the floor, no warning, no resuscitation possible and in an instant the love of their lives……their papa was…..dead! Everyone was in total shock and disbelief as if living in some kind of movie scene….it was horrific and Gio would never wish that pain and anguish on anyone, not even his worst enemy.

Gio was sure he saw the signs again in Ignacio; turning to his momma he tapped her shoulder, catching her attention and gesturing for her to look at Ignacio who was sweating profusely and pulling at his clothing attempting to loosen them. Just as Theresa was about to go over to Ignacio oh her sons behest and ask him if he was okay, the man drawing her attention clasped his chest in agony and fell forward to the floor, just like her hubby….Could she do anything she thought, would she freeze? She didn't of course.

Since papa's death the whole Rossi family had taken CPR resuscitation lessons so as he fell they both automatically sprung into action. Moving forward she and Gio began to check, his Airways, breathing and circulation, no heart beat. Starting life support they called for someone to get an ambulance to come, give exact details etc so there'd be no delay while they continued to try to save the life of Ignacio Suarez. On and on they went, taking it in turns to do compressions and life breaths. Hilda shouting at everyone in the room at the top of her voice and in total panic for them to 'do something' and Justin calmly taking measures into his own hands and telephoning the emergency services who came in what seemed like hours but was in fact minutes. Good as Theresa and Gio were the two life savers were becoming tired and had not known for sure how much longer they could continue as thankfully the paramedic team raced in and took over…..

As the paramedics worked on her Papi Hilda hovering around, shouting trying to find out if he was still alive…cries of .. .."how serious was it" with intermittent pangs about…'my party…why…I am so unlucky'…. then back to her father.

When it was all over, her papi in the back of the ambulance, still alive Hilda seemed to return to sanity thanking Gio and his momma for what they had done. Hilda knew without them (she nervously jabbered on and ever afraid to look on her papi in case he was 'gone') Ignacio would be dead (looking at Gio for reassurance she whispered).

"What am I going to do if he dies….he can't do this to me….I need him….."

Stepping forward, taking her in his arms Gio whispered…"he's still breathing …..he's alive….that's the most important thing"

Sure she was okay he quietly told her he would see everyone left safely and the house would be secure before he went home but she must be strong "Justin Hilda, Justin…look …he needs you…now go to the hospital with your papi… that's what's important".

The place would be a mess, Hilda's grand re-opening ruined and Betty Suarez not spoken to but none of that mattered anymore as Theresa Rossi spoke….

"Gio, take the van and go with them, she shouldn't be alone, you know that son, I can make my own way home, it's only minutes away and I've walked this route many times before….although (smiling) with my new goody bag of swanky, top of the range perfumes and make up…..I might get mugged!…"

"No, No ma…Hilda and Justin won't want me there,….it's family…."

"Yes! Yes! I will Hilda shouted as she prepared to get in the back of the ambulance…please Gio…stay with me…I've been telephoning Betty like five times already but no reply…I could slap her I'm so mad….she's so not my sister lately….she's all self, self self! I don't know what's happened to her…she used to be so …kind….(suddenly replying to Gio as if hearing it after a delay Hilda switched the conversation to Gio) No! No! I want you to come with us….., I insist….I NEED YOU GIO!..Please come with us….. (her face distraught and afraid, he'd never seen Hilda so vulnerable before and finally he recognised in that instant a steely yet gentle streak in her that she tried to hide). Don't leave me Gio…I'm begging…(her eyes about to shed tears she was fighting to hold it all together if only for her boys sake)….I can't do this on my own….

"Okay, Okay …(Gio nodded to Hilda)…...don't worry….I'm there for you…..I'll follow behind in the van, just to see you're okay, Ignacio's okay….I can do that, I'm an old friend …your old friend ……nothing else mind and I'm not getting in the way when Betty turns up. She won't want me there and well I'm just about getting over her Hilda…..Man, I don't think I could face her yet….(pleading, dropped eyes turned to look up like an injured child waiting for reassurance they would be well again Gio hoped Hilda would understand)

That's fine Gio, I know, I know what it is to love someone knowing it can never work…it sure breaks a persons heart…..but Gio please if I loose papi I don't know what I'll do….

" Gio….I neeeeeeeeeed you

"Fine, fine, just this once and when Betty arrives I'm gone…..out of there….now GO! GO… get in the ambulance I'll lock up here and follow on…..!!

Easing everyone out of the house was easy after the paramedics had arrived, the evening had gone so well and then spun with the events and Ignacio's illness. A few stragglers had hung around wanting to know the gory details, if he was dead, what did he look like? Gio had masterfully moved them on until as the ambulance drove off there was only his momma and him left. Switching electrical appliances off Gio opened the door to let his momma exit the Suarez house. Closing the rickety opening behind him it felt like the end of an era for him.

He'd never once been invited into the Suarez home by Betty only Hilda had opened that domain to him willingly. He'd always wondered why that was, now he thought he understood. Hilda saw him as 'one of hers, an equal' and she wasn't afraid of that. She was an open book so much more than her sister, she'd made mistakes but she tried to put them right in her own way. Gio liked her …a lot! He would have given anything to have loved her because she wouldn't look down on him…but he didn't, he couldn't and that saddened him. He would however support her and Ignacio a man he liked, so like his papa, so like himself protecting his family at any cost and loyal. Maybe in the end that was why Betty never wanted him Gio thought..he was too much like her father…a man, a vital man in all their lives who may not be around much longer.

Gio's papa hadn't been so lucky with his heart attack maybe the Suarez girls would have better luck, he hoped so as he escorted his momma down the front steps leading to the pathway and her walk home…

"Ma, I know why you came here tonight and I love you for that but leave it momma, it won't work ….I need to move on now. (Gio's 'The Guy' look in place as he whispered). I don't know how long I'll be, I'm going for Hilda…she's a friend and so is Ignacio….that's all….noting more….I'll be home as soon as I can ..don't wait up…..I'll be fine….okay?

"Gio, son be careful …..you have done so well ..I'm not a fool I can see your heart still hurts and you want to be there for her…for …Betty…(Gio shook his head sideways in denial)…...okay, okay if you insist ….Hilda. Son she won't want you around when she gets there, she'll want family…..so please, please mind yourself and come home when you know they are alright. Gio no matter how much you may wish it….. you're not their family…..(stroking the side of his face gently)…. Now, the sooner you get there the sooner you can come home….!"

"Okay, okay momma…I'm good…I know I'm know the score, I'm not really wanted..….by Betty anyway but I just have to know…you know…that she's okay…..that's all…and Hilda…I like Hilda ma…..I just don't…."

"Yes, yes and thank god for that I couldn't have my grand children with a mouth like that she really doesn't know when to shut up does she? (smiling)…now leave son, it's going to be a long night"

……………………………

Racing down the streets the ambulance gone long before him Gio parked the van and ran up to the emergency bay. The doors were locked, pressing the button for entry he explained he was with the Suarez family and they let him in pointing him in the direction of Hilda and Justin standing in the corridor, pacing around waiting for any news. As he walked up, rolling from side to side, his hands in his leather jacket he was grabbed by Hilda as if her life depended on it. Pulling him to her, wrapping herself around him, fondling his shoulders, his back as if a comfort blanket yet more…so like her sister with Eggies sandwiches…No he mustn't think like that ..this wasn't Betty. As she held onto him, her head in his neck settling ever nearer in his embrace as he gently reciprocated her embrace.

"Whoa, whoa…what's this….Hilda come on….where's Ignacio, is he alive?"

"He is, he is Gio…thank you they said if you hadn't given him CPR he wouldn't have made it, I'm, we are so grateful…I'm telling Betty when I see her she's got to know you did this for papi, for us. She can't just push you out of her, out of our lives like that she is so ungrateful and doesn't know a good thing a good man when she finds one I'll….."

"No Hilda! If you tell Betty anything about my involvement tonight….I'm going NOW! Please I don't want her to know I've not been anywhere near any of this…do you understand ….really, please promise me this Hilda!"

Standing back, her hands still holding Gio's shoulders as she looked at him quizzically and analysing this enigma before her.

"I don't get any of this madness but I promise I, we..Justin and I won't whisper a word to her about your part in any of this…I don't for a minute understand why….I am so angry at her….I've phoned and phoned and phoned her mobile but I guess she's too hoity toity for us now…cos she ain't answering ….and I've got papi to worry about. When she finally finds the time for us…I'll speak to her then…..or maybe I won't….I don't really know…"

"Hilda, she won't have done it on purpose, she's not like you, your street wise, savvy…she has so much to learn, she's twenty four Hilda but such a child in so many ways.. so….go easy on her..okay…cos in the end …'your sisters'…tied in blood"

"Yes, yes…(pleadingly looking at Gio for some kind of permission she knew wasn't coming).I know but…."

The doors of the treatment room opened as Hilda continued to speak and a tired looking woman about thirty years old, looking stressed and distracted called out to find the Suarez family. Turning to Gio expecting him to be the spokesman for the family who systematically pointed gently to the person; to the female standing by his side the doctor began to reel off the basic information about Ignacio Suarez. He'd had a second heart attack, he was alive though and that was good, the next twenty four hours would be vital and tests would be done in the morning to see what treatment he would need. For now though he was sedated and comfortable and did the family want to be with him?

"Yes, yes Hilda whispered (holding on to Gio's arm with one hand and her other arm wrapped around her son Justin, so quiet and in total shock)...yes please, can we…..will he be okay to go see him …we don't have to wear special gowns or anything do we?…I know I've watched to many episodes of ER and Grey's Anatomy…"

Gio stroked her hand gently knowing now the many sentences that came out of Hilda's mouth that seemed so inappropriate were due to nerves and her lack of confidence in such situations. She was silly but she had one heck of a brain if only she believed it but those thoughts were for another time as he reassured her with a knowing look to suggest she stopped.

"Okay, I'll be quiet now…can we see him please?"

Hilda and Justin walked into the room two doors down in the corridor of the emergency department as the doctor ushered them in as Gio following behind them. You could feel and see the shock hit the Suarez two as they approached Ignacio. Gio immediately moved forward to wrap his arms around them both as they gently shook. Tears in their eyes, seeing their papi and grand papi wired up with tubes coming out to keep him alive. Gio could not be anything but moved as Hilda's body began to let go of the torment she was going through as she sobbed her heart out, she could no longer keep it in, not even to shield Justin. Turning her around to face him Gio let her cry uncontrollably into his chest; it was the least he could do. As he looked on Ignacio lying in the bed so motionless but alive reading his thoughts as programmed to do so the doctor spoke…

"It looks worse then it is, your father has done really well, he's survived the attack, he's being monitored and his vital signs are as we would expect. As I said by tomorrow we will know a lot more, so please……be positive! Now if there's any more questions I have to rush off to another patient…there isn't fine…well I'm around just ask the nurse if you have any concerns and they can page me….I'll see you later…and ….Good Luck!"

"Oh Gio, Gio..I want my momma….I want my sister…Where is she! Hilda cried..?"

Stroking Hilda's hair still allowing her to hold him, rest her head in the nape of his neck, she was taller than him, rubbing his hands up and down her back, boy it felt good to touch a woman again, she was so warm, pliable, so beautiful and she smelt so good Gio began to loose himself a little in the moment. This was Hilda Betty's sister he had to remember and stop. Gently but forcibly pushing Hilda away, looking at her tearful face that broke his heart, Gio really liked her so why couldn't he just…..he released himself from her, just enough to spare himself and yet not hurt her feelings as he spoke….

"I'll just go and get a coffee, we all need one I think, (reaching into his jacket and pulling out a tissue to wipe Hilda's eyes)…I know I do, yeah, strong, sweet..crap probably but needed. (Hilda nodded her head as if willing to allow this as she removed herself from Gio to Justins arms)…..I won't be long…okay"

Hours passed, Ignacio's condition remained the same as the three onlookers waited and waited. Hilda felt her mobile buzzing in her pocket, she felt guilty for leaving it on this environment but she'd forgotten. Finally it was Betty calling back, what had she been doing the elder sibling wondered. Betty was enquiring where everyone was at home, was it Christine, the baby and Hilda having to tell her it was their papi. He'd had a second, big heart attack and then having to calm Betty's obvious distress and her rising anger with her sister who ranted in her urgency to be with them and question what had been done. Betty couldn't help herself she was taking over again. Hilda was so angry ……so very angry with her sister could she control herself, she wondered…she would have to …for papi and Justin.

Leaving the room feeling it was nearing his time to leave Gio looked on, listened as the conversation ended.

"Hilda go easy on her, she loves you all I know it she's just got …..well she doesn't know the world like you … be gentle…please. Well, I guess it's time for me to go….I don't want to be around when Betty arrives….I can't be here it would be too much for me…..you understand don't you Hilda? Please, please don't you or Justin tell her I was here, had anything to do with this……..that's all I ask…okay?"

"Okay Gio, okay…..don't worry…no one will ever know, not even papi…I promise"

Hugging each other one last time as Gio prepared to leave, lifting his hand to Justin through the window of the recovery room to say his goodbye's Hilda spoke gently to him, her eyes expressing her total gratitude and affection for him.

"I'll call you as soon as I can and tell you how papi is, I, we promise"

Nodding his head and turning to walk away he was stopped in his tracks. Hilda took his shoulders in her hands, she was strong and determined and sure of her physical prowess as she expertly latched onto Gio's mouth passing on the most ethereal and gentlest but effective kiss he had ever received. For a second her wanted to respond and return this precious gift but he held back allowing her to use him and reward him at the same time. Once again that evening he regretted his choice in Suarez sisters…..if only…..

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

Chapter Eight – catching up and lunch breaks

"Giovanni Rossi speaking, hey how can I help you?"

Well you can get your sexy ass down here …I'm outside your deli…George is it he told me you were busy at your other place, do you have another shop Gio? When, where? Anyway he gave me this number …..after a bit of arm wrestling I can tell you so here I am……hungry and that's not good in a Suarez woman we're all natural eaters I can tell you…(silence)….well..are you coming…..it's lunchtime, I'm starving and I miss ya"

"Hilda, hi..yeah, my other shop and jeeze is it that time already…guess I'm hungry too ….lunch hmm…..that would be good…..so yeah….I'll see ya in twenty minutes, no make that fifteen I'm in a hurry….Hilda get George to put me up my usual and whatever you want, okay…I'm on my way"

"Gio, you on a toasted bagel with lots of mustard will do me fine…..I'm starving…..oh…he's gone, argh well I'll tell him when I see him"

…………………..

It was cold outside, Hilda was just inside the door, seated looking out onto the bright sunny day that cheered your heart and chilled your bones to the quick Stopping momentarily outside Gio looked at her; miles away in some land he would never understand and wondered why that spark so evident with Betty had never once appeared with them. She was one hell of a woman, a big heart and mind and she was tenacious and a woman with a fire in here belly God he loved that…but Hilda…..just wasn't her sister. Waking him from his thoughts a loud shriek came from within his deli, smiling and walking in Gio waved to George behind the counter as he greeted them both….

"George, everything ok..(getting a reply in the affirmative)….fine…I'll see you tomorrow we'll discuss the changes you wanted to make….no problem… (Turning to Hilda who grabbed him, rubbing herself all over him as if she hadn't seen him for years and she was marking her territory, weird Gio thought I'd never encouraged her so why now). Hilda, you look beautiful as ever, God you're a sight for sore eyes I can tell ya, come here give me another hug…I need one today, it's been one hell of a day. I've just been to my bank manager, jeeze they're tight ass's how do they sleep of a night? They've got all my money and they still want to make me sweat and beg for it..argh well…(eyes wide open and inviting his companion to come with him) now where do you wanna go, I've got a couple of hours to spare, the Park, museum…where….I'm all yours"

"Oooh a couple of hours, that'll do me ..and 'all mine now that's an offer no sane girl could refuse….hmm…let's think Gio……how about my place? Hilda blurted out. No one's home, Betty's with papi, Justin's at school he's missed so much so he'll be there all day…so the place is ours to do whateverrrrrrrrr we like…….yeah, lets grab our sandwiches and go (grabbing his arm…NOW!)….."

"Okay, (nothing wrong with that he thought, we're friends)…I would rather take a walk in the park"….Putting her finger on his lips to silence him and giving him the Hilda look that meant…Oh no you don't boy I'm calling the shots Gio gave in….okay, that's good….your place it is then."

"Yeah, lets get a taxi Gio....no time to waste….(looking Gio up and down like a steak sandwich after a famine and walking, no running out of the door, Gio in tow and holding onto his hand for dear life Hilda shouted)…Taxiiiiiiiiiiiii!

……………………………….

"Well Hilda Gio said as he entered the Suarez house, sat down and removed his leather jacket…..how's Ignacio…is he good, coming home, what!"

"Oh papi is good Gio…well pretty good, he had to have a quadruple bypass, our medicare plan or something paid for it…Betty's helping and I think, well Doctor Steve thinks he's fine but Betty …well she's got a bee in her bonnet…thinks papi is really ill still and needs to see a rich doctor and you know her when she makes up her mind she won't budge….she's there now with him, he's having some expensive tests. No point in me going and anyway Gio she won't let me make any decisions and quite honestly……she's driving me nuts!….My business is taking off…I'm due some success don't you think? It's not all about Betty but she gives me no respect…. She keeps leaving me lists, notes, Jeeze do I look stupid or what?.....Hey don't answer that! She won't back off!.... so Gio….I say just let her do it!.....I've left her to it…if she wants to control everything she can, she's welcome, I need a break.

Now, back to business of a pleasurable sort…. I've got a couple of hours off before I prepare for my next rush tomorrow and I wanna….Party….(looking him straight in the eye, only inches away Hilda seductively whispered) Gio are you up for a party?…I know I am…(running her hands over his chest causing him to lie back on the couch as Hilda fell on top of him). Boy you don't waste any time do you Rossi….getting comfortable already"

Standing up as quickly as he could and gently toppling Hilda onto the couch Gio walked briskly over to the table where he'd left the sandwiches as he huskily cried out….

"Hilda….I'm hungry…aren't you….(walking through to the kitchen and filling the pot) …..I'll go put the coffee on…think I need to make it strong…."

"Ohhh Gio, I'm hungry too…if you know what I mean (grabbing him around the waist from behind while he held onto the coffee pot causing him to spill it over his shirt as Hilda touched the damp area covered in hot coffee she whispered into his ear)….Oh…you're wet, hmm…very wet…and so HOT!...….let me get that off you…I'm good with buttons…."

"Hilda! Gio gasped"

Before Gio could say anymore Hilda had silenced him with one powerful kiss, pinning him over to the work surface and somehow managing to place the pot on the side and remove her coat at the same time. Hilda was on a mission, it had been a while for her as well. Not since coach had she felt ready again and anyway didn't Gio need a bit of loving as well …after her sister's rejection. Yeah he did she could feel his 'reaction' beneath her; nothing could hide the visual fact he needed her as much as she needed him, they could both benefit from a little tonsil hockey.

Gio kind of wanted to fight her and kind of wanted her and he found himself quickly accepting her body in his arms. Jeeze she was strong and passionate he thought and as he fell into her curvaceous body he wondered … why not? He obviously, obviously really needed a woman and last time he looked Hilda was 'all that and some' Hilda was a grown woman and he certainly wasn't forcing her in fact it looked the other way around.

As Hilda began to adeptly open ever button on his shirt ripping it off leaving him naked on top as she seated him on the work bench. Down to her chemise and set on a on having Giovanni Rossi for lunch, dinner and tea she began tasting his cleanly shaven chest in her mouth adeptly grazing him with her body. Hilda was lost in her task and suddenly Gio accepted he could take no more and he began to join in. No woman was going to do this to him……he lead, he controlled… taking her into his arms from an almost lying position on the work surface he picked her up, hearing her groans of pleasure in his strength. Carrying her over to the couch in the living room, if he was going to do this he'd give himself some space and he'd decide what he wanted and when…..Walking with her, Hilda's legs wrapped around him and kissing him full on they laughed and laughed but never broke their kiss. Resting her on the couch Gio stopped for a moment looked on Hilda, moved her hair out of her eyes, smiled and returned with the most gentlest of kisses across her forehead, down her neck, her ears and the nape of her chest moving side to side to pucker her pointed angels in his lips. She was his, ready for him to master her…she was no longer the hunter but the hunted and he was so hungry…..man he wanted her. To hell it was Betty's sister and it was all so much like his dream…..this is how it always should have been (Crap, that dream…I'm transferring he mused, this isn't Betty)…..and then, breaking off, gasping for breath, releasing her from his spell… he stopped.

"What's the matter Gio, babe…what's wrong; did I do something, was I too full on? …tell me…..I'll put it right……please (her hands on the side of his face pulling him to her and kissing his lips, his neck, the upper areas of his chest and his biceps straining to hold himself off her)…we were nearly there….it's natural…I want you Gio and you obviously want me…….what the….?"

"It's no good Hilda…I can't …you're Betty's sister…god how could I….I only came out for a sandwich and a chat to see how your papi was..how the hell did this happen?...I've got to go….."

"No, no and it happened because we both need someone….I need someone…I'm so tense, so angry with my sister and worried about papi I need to let it out some way and I think you need someone too…look at you …it's staring me in the face, stabbing me in the side almost …you need a woman too…why not me….? (looking at him as if suddenly the truth was dawning on her). Oh my god! I'm so sorry….Gio, you still love Betty, god I'm so thoughtless…I thought it was just a phase, a crush but it isn't….(holding him now and sitting up)…Babe, it's okay, come here Hilda understands, I'll make it better (putting her clothes back on watching him dress in unison). Shush, shush...let me put the coffee pot back on we need to calm down, both of us and…. talk….and boy I need to get laid soon I'm so darn horny!"

"Yeah…me too Gio laughed relieved to see Hilda would bare no grudge…."

Relaxed as calm as possible under the circumstances, dressed again, looking like a couple of naughty teenagers caught out by their parents after having done the deed Gio and Hilda sat there together on the couch, close enough to feel connected but grown up enough to know that had been 'a near thing'. Brushing his bristles with his hand on both sides of his face Gio opened his mouth, stretching his jaw and wondering how it had got that far. He'd always been careful not to loose control with any woman that was the route to disaster Claudia had always taught him that and he knew of no little Gio's in the world. When he had kids it would be through love not lust. Turning to look at Hilda who was holding a small mirror putting her lipstick on and measuring up the damage Gio's unshaven look had done to her delicate skin, she was fine, nothing a bit of concealer couldn't fix. Don't worry Gio Justin, Betty no one would ever know what had almost happened, neither one of them were ashamed of what had nearly transpired and in different circumstances nothing would have held them back but now they'd calmed down both could see there was too much baggage, to many lives to affect. No they were both fine and thankfully friends again.

She wouldn't have minded going a bit further…a lot further but maybe it was for the best although she couldn't in her heart of heart think Gio loved her. They made a great couple… but hey it wasn't meant to be. Lifting her freshly made coffee, sipping and then turning to face Gio looking on her as she quietly reassured him ….

"Hey, you're a beautiful man Giovanni Rossi I would want you in a moment but….you can't want me…not like that and I so totally understand…I do…..to close to home….and Betty's she's an idiot but that's by the by…..what are we going to do about you aye?"

Looking behind Hilda at something she could not fathom she turned quickly to follow his eyes….

"Oh I see…you want a photograph…..I can find you one newer than that it's an old one from college, she's changed a bit yeah…no one looked at her twice…."

"I did, I remember her from college, I used to watch her then, she didn't see me, I was the rebel, the naughty kid who never grew up, she was so serious, always around the geeks in the library. I was there too…books you see…my passion….apart from Betty. I remember the one dance she was fifteen I think, I'd watched her all evening sitting with her note pad writing for the magazine, I'd wanted to ask her to dance, I'd waited for the slow ones at the end and then my mates grabbed me to go get the girl who fancied me the pretty one with the huge boobs and I was weak…I chickened out…I always chicken out where Betty's concerned….it's hopeless…."

"You liked Betty at college….Gio, I didn't know….and your right she would so diss you, you would so not be her type, Walter he was her type….how wrong was she? Gio I really, I don't understand why she's not into you Gio or maybe I do she's a little afraid of you I think. Your full on, passionate, a man and she seems attracted to boys she can manipulate. I shouldn't say it but my sister likes to boss people about…man she's doing it with me now…telling me this and that. Sometimes I could thump her….don't worry I wont!" Rubbing his hand across his mouth whilst cupping his lower lip and sliding it down his chin and neck in pure despair of what to do or feel Gio sighed as Hilda continued to look him over head to toe and gently spoke.

"Gio you've got it bad still! Here; you've got a bit of time left haven't you (a nod in the affirmative) …okay"

Sipping their coffee, eating their lunch and comfortable with each other once more Hilda proceeded to inform Gio of everything that had happened to Betty filling in the spaces he was not aware of. Her application to YETI, her magazine 'B' "okay to be involved, use your mind and just B"(Gio's eyes lit up at that he felt as if he'd influenced her in that choice). Loosing out and giving her place to Marc (that surprised and pleased Gio in equal measure she still had a kind spark left in her) and his happiness to hear Daniel had got Betty in via a second magazine at Mode. Hilda continued and told him about Betty's apartment, living and working with Amanda and the online magazine article she was doing. Oh and the episode where she had no money, two sleazy guys who took them for fools (Gio's eyes pricked up at this) and how she had talked her way out of it..(so like me and she's having fun Gio thought). Finally; Hilda concluded the situation with the dress and the reason she hadn't been at her re-opening party and papi's heart attack. She'd been distracted and her job was at risk so it was so important, the networking, saving Mode and spreading her wings.

Both were cathartically accepting the situation Gio that Betty needed to grow up and learn and Hilda that she had been to hard on her sister…she would meet her later and make up for it, whatever disagreements were evident they were sisters, they could work it out together and she would forgive her anything. Hilda spoke first….

"I've been too hard on her haven't I Gio, she's got so much on her plate, I've been selfish and stupid, (looking at him and seeing he agreed) no more I promise I'll put it right"

Just as if a reminder the telephone rang, it was Betty she'd lost papi he'd been having tests, she'd had to leave for a while and when she got back her was gone and she need Hilda to help find him . Boy that was close you could feel them thinking and as Gio stood to leave, clearing his cup away Hilda asked him to wait one minute, she needed to go upstairs, just hang on she had cried.

Racing down the stairs flapping a small piece of paper in her hand Hilda stopped Gio as he was about to leave, leather jacket in place immaculate as ever and no sign of the event that almost happened….as she shouted…

"Gio, Gio..stop I've got something for you, here, I'm not taking no for an answer, I took it a few weeks ago when Betty got into YETI…it's yours a present from me..no saying No I won't have it…take it, burn it do whatever you want I can get another I want you to have it…okay? You won't let me tell Betty and papi what you've done…it's the least I can do…hey I almost gave you something else a while ago…so no worries….a bargain I'd say…Papi's life for a photograph…(her eyes filling from the memory).Gio I will never forget what you and your momma did for us……Never!....(kissing him gently on his cheek)…..Thank you!"

Taking the picture from Hilda, holding it gently in his hand, feeling it up and down with the index finger of his free hand Gio's eyes closed as he squinted, trying to control his feelings, his heart as he looked on B, her miss matched clothes, colourful, excited eyes and her smile so happy and quite beautiful to him as he whispered….

"No Thank you Hilda…I'll take care of this….I will"

Leaving the house, walking down the street Gio was followed soon after by a very calm Hilda, looking in his direction as he walked away as she whispered….

"I know you will……"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Oh you may like this…..or not…..!!!

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

Chapter 9 – Dates, pizza's and food magazines….

"Marguerite, look at these figures, we're doing reeeeeeeeal good….I mean real good (shaking his head slowly, mouth puckered up looking like a cheeky school boy whose got out of his homework again Gio cockily joked) Mags….I reckon I could retire soon! Nah, (looking at her doubtful expression ….) ….I'd get bored …gotta keep workin…..keeps the mind and bod going…and Hey! Mags….what would you do without me to run you raged in your old age? Don't want you going soft and lazy on me I'm getting that hundred year card in for ya…I'm banking on a piece of the cake! But gotta admit I'm really thinking of employing a couple of new guys to take over running the factories, I'm way to busy doing promotion stuff and meeting new contacts. I mean take this afternoon I've got a reporter coming from Mode one of their sister magazines to do a full ten page cover on the business, Crap, I gotta do it, the business is really out there now but how do I get around that Mags? You know I'm the heart of all this but I don't want to be the face of it as well….(hands out in front of him palm up, lifting up and down as if weighing some invisible objects, eyes raised in contemplation) although this face could do with being spread over a two face centre fold….I mean look at it anything this tasty should be on the menu big time, (looking at his aunt for confirmation)…Gorgeous or what…ha! Trouble is I don't want any of that so Mags what do I do..run, lie, what? (serious now) I gotta have someone to front it for me…what do you reckon…Who! Who!…hey bright idea..how about you? A bit of make up, a face lift and a new outfit I mean who wears shoulder pads now? …..gotta come into the 21st century Mags….what! What!….only kiddin the nineteen eighties will do…..so what do ya reckon…you up for it?"

Why her nephew wanted to remain elusive perplexed Marguerite, she knew he never wanted a certain personal assistant to know how about his success but she thought after all this time he would change his mind. Personally if anyone had hurt her like that for no reason she would have rubbed her success in their face big time. Gio wasn't her though he had a gentle side, a shy side and a wish to be ordinary side, his abilities would always be modest and yet massive that's the way he wanted to live his life. None of the internet business really interested him no matter how much money it made and Marguerite knew that, so she wondered why was he so driven still, so reluctant to consolidate and enjoy his success and just simply slow down and live once more.

He had surpassed his expectations already but he carried on, reaching ever higher, driving himself to exhaustion at times for what? Yet she also knew why he did it, the heights he wished to reach to placate his feelings of unworthiness in a certain person's eyes, he was a maelstrom of contradictions. Betty Suarez would haunt him forever and Gio would feel like this for as long as he could not let another woman into his life. A new woman may not be his true love but by god she could make him suffer less, even forget in time and Marguerite was determined to find Gio this other woman to fill that void in his life. Men were different to women she'd always thought, they could love again, not like females who could love only once, No, she was certain all it needed was the 'right' woman.

"God (she spoke aloud) I'm Italian …..if I can't match make who the heck can?

Returning to her nephew, sat in front of her, black trousers, white shirt sleeves rolled up to his lower elbows, open neck, his black hair held back behind his ears due to it's length, falling and getting lifted carefully by him time and time again to allow him to see the many papers piled on his desk. Taking her breath away Marguerite fell back into a past time she was doing this a lot lately ……...

The clothes different, the scenery the nineteen forties but the work scenario was the same. Standing there leaning over a similar desk, speeding through invoices and orders to local suppliers and restaurants Marguerite had held her own, his equal driving him to reach his dream…a chain of patisseries across New York. He'd been married two years now, life was good and yet there seemed a veil over his life, he wanted to talk and couldn't she knew that, she knew him completely it was a one sided love…unrequited and to always remain so…….

It was a late summers evening, for some reason the work had engrossed them so much neither one had noticed the time. Weary and about to go home he had asked her to come with him; they could eat upstairs in the flat above. The guy who normally lived there had left, he hadn't waited to be drafted into the army he'd signed up for the air force so 'He' told her, this guy wouldn't be around for a while, the place would be theirs and no one would disturb them. Innocent, old friends for so long nothing sinister would be suspected so, taking food upstairs the couple, partners at work, comfortable and trusted colleagues proceeded settle down to cook up a hearty meal after a long day, seemed war was good for business. None of it would t take long they were both competent chefs and they could return home straight afterwards.

Meal cooked, seated and listening to the radio the couple proceeded to automatically go through the motions of eating as an air of humid silence reigned. Reaching out for the salt the man's shirt free arms unexplainably tense it seemed momentarily touched the matching arm of his female companion. As if in a moment of contagion as each looked up at each other, holding the glance a minute too longer than safety would allow a spark ignited and crossed their bodies like a match on dry tinder both so fighting their passions were instantaneously paralysed and lost.

Racing to take each others lips in some kind of frenzy, the female straddling the seated male in no time at all they were breathing heavily and completely undressed. Lifting her off his lap to lie down on the couch the male suddenly became aware of the situation, the chance of coupling and what it could mean. Asking her with his eyes for her permission to proceed with what he was about to do to her and she whispering yes into his ears …."I love you…."….."I know…. he replied"

That was it, the moment of possible denial and halting the inevitable was over as the two lovers raced to make themselves one. He was gentle, knowing it was her first time and yet she seemed to feel no pain just a joy to know it had finally happened. She'd loved him from afar for so long and now for a short time she was his to do as he wished. Over and over the lovers coupled as the weeks passed until one day he spoke the words she never wanted to hear…

"We've got to stop, I can't do this, I love you but I love my wife so much…you above anyone know that, …it's just when we started it was because everything at home was so tense, love yeah but there was no physical side left in our relationship, I need sex, I needed my wife…. We'd…we'd tried for a baby for so long…. so many times, so many heartaches and she lost everyone of them, it broke her heart, it broke mine too and now…now… she just can't cope, she won't let me near her. (Quieter, looking up into her eyes, his brown orbs penetrating her as if coupled, his hair black as coal, cropped to his head, his dimpled cheeks compressing as he winced as if in pain to continue and his lips, full and moist almost except to her eyes motionless as they trembled to kiss her again, looking, looking drowning in each other). Jeeze….I really didn't mean to carry this on but it's too much now, I can't stop, I need you babe ….I know this isn't just sex now …it's something beautiful and I don't want to keep… 'loving' and I don't wanna leave you with something no one can explain ' ..a child'….my child..(touching her, causing her to fall into his arms as always)…..and I know I will….I will…..I can…we can…… it's ….inevitable..…"

"Leave me she'd said,(as if hit in the stomach with a heavy body blow and hearing only that) why, where are you going? Are you moving away….I can come with you…wherever it is I don't care……please, please don't leave me..!"

"No, my little dynamite (touching her face with his small powerful hands as he whispered) as much as I want you to come with me and I know you would follow me… your fearless, you can't come where I'm going……I've …I've ….been drafted…I'm off to England soon…for training….some big push or something…….I'm gonna be a soldier…I thought being five feet six and bad feet I'd fail the medical (trying to make her laugh) but it seems I'm okay, I've no family…so I have to go…part of me wants to stay here with you both…safe… but part of me needs to leave…do you understand?"

Grabbing him as if her life depended on it, holding his small but perfectly formed muscular frame in an invisible field of protection no one except lovers could understand the female kissed him all over, taking his body in hers. In only moments relieving him of his explosive needs, their love making such a torrent of passion that not even they knew what had possessed them it was so fierce and fast. Joined for longer than usual, locked an air of 'something or someone' passed through their bodies as they fell off each others spent and relieved. Neither sure what had just happened yet knowing as they looked on each other the male kissing his companions forehead out of pure thanks and joy that somehow that was 'different'.

Ten weeks later the male in question boarded the ocean liner, one of many ready to transport them all to Great Britain and the war in Europe. The female held so tightly in his arms that day held her friend as she watched her husband sail away, devastated, broken her world leaving her perhaps never to return. Whilst the stronger female looked on saying her silent goodbyes, unable to cry but fondling her stomach knowing the gift Alfredo Giovanni Rossi had planted in her would begin to show soon.

Returning back to the moment Marguerite continued….

Gio, yes, you're so right my boy, it's time to have a little you time, let go a bit, the accountants are looking after the books, our lawyers have it sealed tight and orders are coming in thick and fast and we have the most cost effective and quality production team in place Start to enjoy your wealth, you've earned it, yeah it's all arrived a bit quicker than we expected but who cares it's time to sit back a bit now, life's to short to waste…much to short to waste…I know….. Oh and Gio if you want a face for your company how about employing the wisest head you have around you…not me……your momma Theresa. She truly is a marvel Gio…you can't go wrong with her at the helm. Then no one will know who the real power behind the business is she'd protect you like no other. Maybe you should also begin to think about buying Daniel out as well although I have to admit his connection to Mode is very lucrative it really simplifies advertising but….., a little birdie has told me Mode, even the Meade empire is in trouble and he may need some ready cash soon, the recession, slow sales. I'm certain he'll be open to offers… Gio…try him out and Hey you cheeky bambino…..I'll have you know shoulder pads are ….BACK!!"

…………………………………..

Knowing Daniel was in trouble didn't please Gio and he was sure it was just a 'blip' he had given him his start, he'd backed him to the hilt with his magazines at Meade and he'd kept his word not to interfere, not to tell anyone close to him about the business and most importantly…… he liked him. No, he wouldn't buy him out; for once he was going to ignore his aunt's advice if Daniel needed him he'd be there for him. Giovanni Rossi didn't desert people, friends who had been good to him and anyway if Daniel failed so did Betty he didn't want that either even if eventually he may live to regret his decision.

Busying himself as his aunt left Gio decided it was time to make a few enquiries of his own. He'd known there had been problems but he kind of thought it wouldn't touch Mode. They were ever changing and adaptable weren't they with many assets and businesses world wide but these were hard times and no one was safe. Gio knew you had to change with the environment; an ocean tanker may flounder and struggle in rough oceans. You stood, he knew a better chance if you were small and able to manoeuvre around the obstacles thrown at you like his small concern. Dinosaurs who could and would not adapt and change would fail and die, as it had always been, business was as ever a cruel mistress but surely not Mode not with Daniel and his team at the helm.

Gio had not an instant of doubt it was what made him the man he was…is No he would be there for his friend, a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen and an escape if he needed it, although he would have to watch that his business didn't sink with Mode if it went down. Hey! He recalled it was Daniels money he'd invested, not Mode's and maybe if all failed none of that would be affected and Gio mused he could help Daniel in the future. Everything Gio believed happened for a reason of that he was certain, his personal unhappiness, his business thriving and his affection for this man so different to himself. Gio had to admit on reflection this entrepreneur stuff was difficult, he admired Daniel in a way, it wasn't so easy being a magnate it was so much more fun just being a sandwich shop owner. Gio knew however that sentiment was a luxury to business and he would have to keep that in mind but for now he would not dessert a friend and partner no matter how dangerous and all the common sense in the world would not affect what he thought was 'right, and the debt of gratitude he owed to one Daniel Meade'

……………………………….

No sooner had the day began then it was three o'clock in the afternoon and that reporter he was dreading seeing was due to arrive. His attire still the same, shirt open at the neck and sleeves rolled up Gio heard a knock at the door, a gently pattering sound that a lesser able ear would not discern. Looking up Gio shouted for the individual to "come in…crap this is all I need" he whispered.

Gio was expecting some tired, old hack or a middle aged woman who could hold her own in a Victoria sandwich competition so he was in no mood to be overly enthusiastic. Returning to his paperwork…..boy he never seemed to do anything but paperwork lately he ignored the person standing in front of him. Speaking in a distracted and disinterested manner not bothering to look up or caring who he upset only considering …. how long all this would all take….. he had things to do…...he mumbled…..

"Hmm, take a seat, I'll be with you in a minute (looking at some letter in front of him and reacting as he shouted to some invisible jerk who'd sent it to him…Jeeze give me a break man, how low do you think I'm gonna go to get your business, No way, total crap, ain't gonna happen (looking up, aware he was being watched)..Oh, heck..I forgot you were there (waking up as if in a dream)...Hey don't I know you….I never forget a face…No, No…don't tell me…yeah that's it…Katy…Katy Hale…my English girl…. (Standing up and walking around the desk and hugging her like an old friend Gio stood back still attaching his hands to her shoulders, grinning like a Cheshire Cat who'd found the secret supply of cream).

Wow! It is you Katy, you have no idea how good it is to see you, I never thought we'd meet again, I hoped we would and hey girl….I promised to show you the sights of New York didn't I?…….Giovanni Rossi always keeps his word…always. Hey a mad idea how about if we go out now and we'll make a date of it…I need some fresh air and anyway this place is killing me….come on….I'll grab my jacket we can do this interview on the job….. Now Katy..where would you like to go…..the park, Manhattan…."

"Giovanni Rossi, a date, on the job….forward as usual….I like it!......and to be honest I've seen so much of New York now it's kinda lost it's sparkle for me. I've been here almost a year, can you believe it and in fact this is my last project before I'm off back home to London. I guess you could say you're my final assignment so it will have to be good. Meade will give me one heck of a reference if I can nail this and apparently you and this company are big time…there's such a buzz around you are one of Daniel's flag ship investments. Now as handsome as you are, less of the flirting, (winking) lets leave that for later I need to know a little bit more about the business and the man behind it …..I need to be closer to home …to see the essence of 'you'"

"Well I guess that sorts it then, I'm not the face of the business my momma is so come on….let's go find her, lets go to Queens to my house. If you want to know about our world then I guess there's no better place.(opening the office doors as they walked out of the building his arm around her still Gio continued) You're going home soon you say, when? Hey that's sad… guess I'll have to work fast then won't I? Realising he was being a bit forward again and not wishing to assume)…to show you the city of course….ha ha….you English girls…..what else did you think I meant…I'm a gentleman…really I am…I may be a bit rusty but I am! Now, come on, tell me how you got to be the lead writer on this magazine Mode Food and I'll tell you how this all started……well most of it anyway…Jeeze I've got to have a few secrets from you especially you Brits…I mean you could be an MI5 spy sent on a mission to find my recipes and take over the world….Joking, honestly"

"Hey, I'm still on the having to work fast….I'll take that, yes please…and rusty…you, never..….now Gio tell me how you thought of the business………."

………………………….

Nobody would have expected it but Gio was immediately comfortable in Katy's company. He'd taken her to his home, she'd met his momma and she was so impressed…' a nice girl Gio…..where've you been hiding her" to be informed she was only a friend and a reporter doing a spread on the business and oh yeah would she mind being the face of the business which was as Katy proved attracting a lot of press now. Theresa jumped at the chance, she would love to do it…why her son couldn't she was at a loss to figure out but she'd help him….she was a homely image and females responded to females better, nurturing, trust……whatever it worked.

When during the magazines interview Theresa was at a loss to answer Kate's questions Gio would step in giving just enough to placate her but maintain her interest but she could no get a handle on The Guy himself. Why this nice man wasn't taken was a mystery for Katy but she had heard through the office grapevine he'd been interested in someone at Mode but they'd dumped him before any real relationship had started and the heartache had motivated him to bigger and better things…but it was only rumour. For some reason Gio didn't want to tell Kate everything other than his business's baby steps and no mention was made of any personal inspiration to succeed either only he was the silent, invisible entrepreneur and he wished to continue that image. She knew there was a woman he'd liked because she'd been on the receiving end of a kiss to die for to avoid this person all those months ago. Who it was she didn't know and quite frankly she didn't care, if this woman was stupid enough to kick Gio into touch she had no respect for her, she was an idiot.

Gio in turn was so impressed with Kate, she was the consummate professional, so polite, so concise and so adept at acquiring information you didn't necessarily want to give out, she would make one hell of a journalist one day, food magazine's now the New York Times here she came….. Looking at her with his momma Gio couldn't help but compare her to Betty it was like comparing cheddar to stilton both fine cheeses but one a classic. It stood out for all, well for him to see, she was one hell of a woman, intelligent with no airs and graces, she came from working class stock so why would she be judgemental of anyone, No she was pretty darn perfect…if he could fall for anyone Katy would be that girl.

Hey, Gio thought he'd wondered many times over the past months and most notably after his close call with Hilda whether he would ever feel like this again but he was determined for the first time in ages that he wasn't going to fight it. No, Hilda would have been a mistake but Katy was different she was a babe, available and not related to a certain personal assistant and it was 'time'. Gio was totally unaware of it but he was continually staring at her, smiling and content to just watch as Katy completely mesmerised him and his momma. What he may have considered unnoticed however was not ……his momma a natural multi-tasker watched the young companions ever aware of her sons attraction to this really nice woman. Okay she was a Brit and she wouldn't hold that against her but she was in her view a fine young lady, intelligent, pretty and obviously taken with her son. No if Gio was to get his 'groove' back, fall in love again, just learn to mend his heart then Theresa Rossi wouldn't mind it being Katy Hale ……he could do worse and anyway Katy had told her she was going back home soon….perfect!.

Leaving the Rossi home, her work completed a photograph on Katy's mobile Gio strolled down the street taking in the woman standing beside him he was unmistakeably drawn to her. Matching her pace for pace, as close as possible without holding onto her he found himself rocking as he walked beside Katy like two waves working in tandem. Touching her instinctively, wanting to be as near as possible and mirroring her every move. She brushed her hair back…….he did the same, ……she turned he matched her every move, ……she put her hands in her pocket he put his hands in his …all subconscious but all showing his growing and obvious attraction to her..

"Katy, Gio whispered….how about we finish this interview over dinner, I'm up for that if you are and before they knew it they were back in Manhattan, strolling the avenues and streets. Gio wanted to take her somewhere special, maybe a dance or night club afterwards but Katy said in England we pay our way and that's just the way it is…Okay he'd laughed…Miss Independent. As Katy spoke…..

"I'm gonna have to tell you…..I'm totally broke but I know this place, it's pretty good, great music and the best meatloaf ever…and cheap… what do you say Gio…is that okay with you? Nodding his approval Katy squealed…"come on then let's go" Grabbing Gio's hand and he didn't mind he took it gladly suddenly and out of nowhere Katy kissed Gio as she whispered…..

"Hey I owe you for that…one all now…although mine is a little less accomplished and way less affective than yours handsome".

Taking her lead Gio kissed her back, they were alone now, dusk was falling, no one minded their intimacy so he lingered longer, moving his mouth on and off hers to prolong it, tantalising her and tasting her like the finest wine. Unlocking himself from her Gio moved his mouth as if he was still kissing her…you taste good Katy, real good and I'm so hungry, yeah…pulling her too him…real hungry…it's been a while".

Pushing her against the wall of the street they were standing in Katy opened up to take his full kiss as if she had no way of breathing unless he held her she was so totally lost in his prowess, he was some lover and so gentle but forceful as well. Gio learned into her raising her arms in the air against the wall to free her fully to him. Knowing he had her completely, Gio opened his eyes, watching her so lost in him, her eyes closed completely waiting and wanting as she lifted her head in some carnal dance. Gio's lips deftly moved down beyond her mouth agape in total passion as she groaned in pleasures agony jumping in anticipation as Gio peppered her neck from chin to nape with little gentle and wispy kisses…she was lost, completely he could do anything to her, she didn't care. As she moaned once more Gio released her… bereft so craving his attentions as he whispered into her hair…"hey we've got all night…no hurry babe…let's eat…… before I …..eat you…."

"Yes please she replied God! Giovanni Rossi the things you'll do to get a good write up on your business…"

"Good Gio replied I don't want good I want great" he responded dancing gentle, wet kisses on her ear lobes..…"

"Then you'd better spend some quality time convincing me hadn't you….I have to remind you us Brits are hard to please Giovanni Rossi"

"Hmm….Yeah, by the end of the night I'll be hard and you'll be saying ….Please…".

Okay now Giovanni Rossi thought to himself…. that's enough…move away ….she's going nowhere…."This'll keep….for a few hours anyway (he said, going down on her mouth once more with his)…Now come on Katy stop teasing me like this…making me break my gentleman's code of conduct…phew this is tough…hmm …real….tough…you smell so good (shaking himself awake from his quest). Okay get a grip man… I..we need to find this meatloaf….yeah…let's find it if only to distract me… …meat loaf hey who'd have thought…..(head tilted in a puppy dog look of enquiry) ..I mean man who heck eats meat loaf?".(Katy slapped his arm as Gio continued….)

"Me you cheeky beggar…stop moaning…..it's not my fault you don't have fish and chip shops in Manhattan….not proper ones anyway…they're like your chocolate…light weights…..ha ha!

"Okay (slapping her backside as she tried to get away but grabbing her in a bear like hug)….you cheap skate…I'll try it…so long as you're paying, English girls aye…I think I'm gonna like this..you're such …a …cheap …date….(as he continued to pepper kisses on the back of her neck as he held her in his arms, her hair smelling like apples and jasmine…so intoxicating it had been so long since he'd been this close to a woman……one he could have anyway….) and ….here was me thinking… we'd earned the right to Independence from you….".

Walking along, following Katy's lead and she seemed to know her way around Gio held onto her hand following her happy to be pulled around by 'his lady'. A few minutes later the young couple stood outside a bar she knew…..it looked a little rough but Gio was hungry …hungry for food and hungry for her. He didn't care where or what he ate….. Lets get this over and get to it he thought. Looking through the bar window, nothing seemed amiss, it was a 'cool' place, he'd never seen it before but then even Giovanni Rossi had gaps in his knowledge. It was bright and full, that was a good sign and everyone there seemed happy…staring inside drawn to a couple seated parallel to the window Gio frowned, squinted to check what he was seeing and then finally froze on the spot. Noticing the change in him Katy whispered…..

"What's the matter Gio, have you seen a ghost? You look ill ….it's okay we'll go somewhere else if you like. I was joking about my money situation I've got a few dollars I can stretch to a pizza. What is it? Who can you see in there as he wouldn't overt his eyes. Looking in Katy could see no one he might know and then she noticed her…Betty Suarez seated with a slim guy, hippy looking and a bit new age. She thought, in another time she would have found him attractive but now she had Gio she wasn't interested. Katy had known Gio had had his heart broken but she didn't know by whom but it was obvious now who it was it was Betty her mentor. She was the one who'd turned him down and spurred him on to succeed. Placing herself between the window and Gio Katy whispered….

Come on…I don't want meatloaf anymore…lets go get a pizza and we can go to my place…it's a bit of a dump but I think you need a strong coffee and although I say it myself and us Brits are usually shit at coffee I make a cool espresso. What do you say?…come on…don' t let B……whatever is in there spoil our evening, come with me…we can talk and I'm the best listener…ever".

"Okay Gio automatically replied…pizza at your place and coffee…sounds pretty darn perfect to me. Taking her mouth violently in his Gio gasped….yeah, let's go I've never been more ready."

Silence reigned as they walked along to her apartment, stopping off at the local pizza parlour, "man pepperoni pizza and Katy …that would hit the spot" Gio mused. Holding their supper in one hand with his companions arm wrapped in his other they said not one word until Katy left him momentarily to get her key from her purse. Opening the door, asking him in Gio, his hand in his pocket, face turned downward like a little boy he handed over the pizza they had just brought. Raising his head, looking his date in the eyes, oh his eyes burned with regret for what he was about to do …..he'd come so far…they felt so right as he gently told her he was 'going home'. He couldn't do it, it was a mistake, he wasn't ready and he liked her too much to 'use her' she was too nice to be his 'rebound girl'.

"Gio, I'm fine, …..it's good, …….you're not ready……. I know your heart was broken by B….by …..someone ….Your not over her.. I can see that…..I completely understand and believe me …..the woman's a fool and you are (gently kissing his lips and stepping away from him)….worth waiting for…(Katy smiled) …..but Gio….don't wait too long….I'm leaving for home ..very soon. You know I like you Gio, I like you a lot and I think you like me…..but I'm not going to force you, I mean ….you're an adult how could I? (About to close the door she reached forward placed her hand on his cheek looking so melancholy as she said……

Goodnight Gio, you know where I am if you change your mind".

Closing the door of her apartment Gio stood outside listening to her placing the chain on the door frozen as a statue not sure what to do or why he was going. A sudden urge grabbed hold of him as he walked as fast as he could to the stairwell at the end of the corridor. Opening the doorway he strode down the stairs until he finally reached the outer door to the streets of New York, so noisy, so boisterous and so lonely. As if remembering the last time he'd left a woman standing in a doorway never to return, always to regret. He stopped, smiled to himself and checked his reason for leaving. Thinking aloud he said….

"What the heck am I doing, I've got a gorgeous woman just aching to have me, I like her, I really like her and I'm running away….Man why, what for, who for?…Betty doesn't want me ..she wants any man but me…(placing the fingers of both hands on his forehead as if nurturing an impending headache he continued) what the frell is the matter with you Giovanni Rossi, get a grip…….go feel again"

Turning on his heel and running up the stairwell he opened the door onto Katy's hall way and walked briskly to her door, ringing the bell as he anxiously awaited a response, any response. Opening the door, slightly ajar, expecting no one she knew, the chain fastened Katy seemed to have to look twice shocked almost to see him back so soon but her heart a total flutter in anticipation. Eager to let her would be lover in, forgetting she was only wearing her tight, skimpy silk dressing gown the door had no sooner been opened than she was immediately accosted as Gio folded her tightly in his arms, kissing her so rapidly she could not breathe in its intensity. Pushing the door too Gio easily lifted her off the floor in his strong arms, speaking and fondling her as he deepened his kisses.. …

."I've ……changed my mind…can I come in….I mean really come in?….there's no future in that woman I love…loved…she's gone, I want you Katy…if only for a short while…..hmmm"

"Gio, (she gasped barely able to breathe)….the pizza you're hungry aren't you?"

Weakly protesting as he removed her gown and held her naked in his arms, looking down at her taking her body in Gio gasped. Jeeze he hadn't been with a woman for so long and Katy was all in proportion, enough for him…she wasn't Be….no he wasn't going there….not this time…she'd haunted his dreams and taunted his body for long enough it was time to exorcise that ghost…... Whispering into Katy's mouth while he carried her towards the bedroom he could see in front of him his hands searching, feeling, finding her as she latched onto him in his strong embrace…..

"Who needs pizza…….hmm that's good…..you feel, you taste…. so good….and English…..Katy… you're my starter….my main course (deepening his kiss) and my……..dessert…………"

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

Chapter 10 – Missing friends and chicken mole

"Well a FULL ENGLISH again, I'm not sure if I can keep up with you girl…..I'm not so young as I was …and you a mere babe…but hey.....what a babe…come on….don't let your little stud muffin leave without a bit of luvin……a la Anglaise…….you Brits are deep ones here's me thinking you'd have Bridget pants and a chastity belt…..and underneath it all your just…….insatiable….hmm….nice….."

Placing kisses all over her body once more Gio continued along her neck, her shoulder and down her back reaching the arc or her hips to which his companion jumped away insisting she "had to go" …if she carried on like this she would never make her deadline for the magazine and her mentor would be annoyed……

"Betty was a nice woman" (Katy mentioned in passing) but she could explode at times for no reason ..."the Latino in her I guess" and Katy didn't want to ruin their relationship especially as she was due to leave soon.

"No, I need one hell of a reference and Betty is in with the boss…if anyone could get Daniel Meade to notice her it was Betty"

Moving away from her Gio sat upright in bed, alert for an instant as he tried to keep his control….

"Betty's your mentor Katy? I didn't know that….we're old…..friends….. yeah old friends. (Turning his head so Katy couldn't read his face Gio continued) So you see her a lot then, you're close…..of course your close".….(looking Katy straight in the eyes and thinking to himself Okay…okay …why didn't I know that……why didn't she tell me….she's telling me now you idiot……Wow!...every time I try to get away….she's there…..) sighing……

"Gio, Gio.(looking at his lost, confused face now turned down looking at his hands, the hands that had so recently been playing music on her)….it's fine…I'm bright …I know the woman you….love….loved…you talked about…. is Betty….I saw the way you looked at her with that guy in that café the first night we…..our first night….the way you froze, raged and needed someone…..I didn't mind…I wanted you so much, I'd wanted you since our first meeting and I would have done anything to get you…do you understand? Betty was a fool, she is a fool but she's my mentor…and a good one and I can't, won't change that, why should I she's the best (giving him time to take it all in she continued) and I've been working under her for some time now….(her courage renewed Katy continued)…

I've been acting as her personal assistant since she joined YETI….you know YETI? ……

"Yes, yes! (getting angry)…..I know YETI…what am I now a lunk?...."

"Gio!..(taking his face in her hands, her lips by his lips)……you are the smartest Guy I know….I…"

"Don't call me Guy! (pushing her away) Don't ever call me Guy!!….do you understand Katy!!! (calming his voice to a whisper)……never call me that….."

"Shush, shush….baby…(kissing his face, lifting his hands and kissing them all over apologising and begging for forgiveness…) I'll stop working with Betty….your cover story on Vita di gusto….was a side line…Working, assisting B …Betty is fine, a great experience but I'm a writer first and foremost Gio…I need and I can live on that alone until I leave ….I don't have to do fashion week with her…she'll find someone else as he runner"

Gio grabbed her in his arms as he frantically replied suddenly feeling guilty for the

way he had spoken to her, she wasn't to blame for any of his pain, she brought him joy…he wouldn't spoil that for the world…

"No, innamorato….sweetheart…no….you carry on….(looking into her eyes so sad to have hurt his friend, his lover)…..I'm just a fool, a stupid fool….I don't want to argue with you Katy….I want to enjoy you…..I want you to enjoy me…..while we can…..I'm so sorry, shush, shush…..come here….forgive me…you're right….I am a….lunk….….."

Brushing her hair aside from her face, laying her slowly and gently on the bed Gio, naked, holding his taut body over her about to play her as she desired, he'd learnt her likes and dislikes and yet apologetically considerate of her feelings as he thoroughly made love to this woman. A woman who took him to her for what he was……in recovery, receiving him physically and giving in return…she could for a moment make him …forget….……Each would satisfy the other for the duration of her stay both taking enjoyment in each other, no strings and no expectations. Gio felt guilty to be only fond of her, to physically need her desperately the more often they made love. She could he knew satisfy him bodily and make him feel loved once more…but he couldn't love her back in the way she deserved…..he could not give her his heart…he knew that, she knew that too. Both were content to continue…well Gio was…… Katy was as he had once been to a certain personal assistant his 'rebound'…….she would he felt sure make him forget a certain Betty Suarez….the love of his life……..

Relaxed, climaxing together as always momentarily satisfied his tensions gone Gio wondered that the sheer act of empathic love making could channel a person's energies forcing away any frustrations and problems. The past hour had been enjoyable Katy was some girl and she knew how to please him, nothing was wrong only right and yet …he felt ….incomplete every time Why? No he had told himself so many times on reflection why couldn't he be grown up and take whatever happened and move on, trust her not to hurt him and vice versa. He knew she was working at Mode…what the heck did he expect….and what right did he have to criticise her. It was her career for Gods sake and let's face it he would not always be around, pretty soon she'd be on the other side of the Atlantic a wonderful memory and life long friend…..No, Gio quickly convinced himself leave her, don't judge her choices, they are hers to make, let her work with his past love….his past friend who was nothing more than that, life had to go on and what harm would it do knowing what was happening to Betty, his Betty………he was over her…….totally indifferent….

…………………………………

"Katy, come here….my your looking well it seems my sons attentions suit you…there's a glow to you young lady…is it love?"

Theresa Rossi's wistful and knowing observations were as ever spot on, there was love in the air and Katy Hale was in the throws of it, her lover however was not. To say that saddened her would be an under statement but she could do nothing about it. The weeks, months spent with Gio had been the best of her life, she'd had boyfriends but this was different…for her…..he was everything she wanted, she needed. He cared for her, he cared for everyone in his life that was his way and he listened and allowed her to B…..she liked that, she loved that dearly. What she wouldn't have given for Gio to forget his past, to truly move on and love her back …she'd tried but tonight in his family home on a visit to 'his girl's a window into his heart, soul and mind had been gapingly opened for her to see, an opening she could not ignore.

Momma Rossi's meal had been wonderful, it always was, Katy had put so much weight on lately people were beginning to question if the patter of tiny feet was imminent to a resounding ….

"Wow!….NO WAY!"..from Gio…

None of that from him….when he had a kid it would be …from his wife, his partner for life…he was truly old fashioned like that. Unknowingly he had hurt Katy deeply with that off the cuff but honest statement. She didn't plan to have children yet, not for many years but to be cast aside by Gio so easily touched her inner most hopes ..she almost wished she was pregnant just to test his resolve….She knew if she was with child he would make her his wife….that was also his way but he would never love her and she wanted all of him …or nothing. So much better to have a sweet liaison to remember when old than a sad relationship that could only eat away at a person until you forgot what you once had.

No, her awakening, her epiphany into Giovanni Rossi hadn't even been that moment really, it was later after they'd eaten, Katy had gone to help the girls, Isabella, Antonella and Theresa in the kitchen with the dishes….Gio could vegetate on the couch watching the baseball, he was a Mets boy and they were at home to the hated New York Yankees nothing could disturb that. So the girls had left him to it…they'd clean up while he did his …'man thing'….Gio had pathetically offered his assistance but he had been so glad when he was over ruled and left alone to his game

"Yeah, know your place girls….waiting hand and foot on me…the man …the provider…ha ha!"

As a volley of hand towels flew through the air to land on his prostrate body he laughed out loud and mulled over his life…..…. I like all these females around me…what more could he ask for, his momma, his sisters and B…..Katy….. Standing suddenly as if instructed by some invisible angel on his shoulder the game was forgotten as he got up and almost robotically walked over to his brown leather jacket. Taking out something only he could see, looking at it momentarily and rubbing his finger gently across its length, lost in his memories he was unaware as his visitor watched over him as he lifted his precious cargo to his mouth kissing it gently, his lips trembling with obvious emotion. Hearing someone behind him, awakened from his quest Gio had deftly placed it back in his jacket pocket, turning around as if innocent and the past act had not occurred. Calm and controlled he sat down on the couch once more.

"Gio, what was that you had then in your hand…let me see…something for me? A present……? Chocolates?....Oh you spoil me all the time….please babe…let me look"

"No, nooo …..It's nothing …really……it's just…it's just a card you know… one of one's the reps give you at work …..gave me at work…..., No Katy…..it's nothing…nothing…forget it…."

"You kissed it Gio, I definitely saw you kiss it…. heavens what kind of card could that possibly be?"

"I wasn't kissin it, No….man….I was smelling it…Yeah that's it ..smellin it…….. it's some kind of perfume from one of those men's magazines we get loads sent to us….from Mode magazine….guess they reckon I whiff aye?.…That's it …..I was just smelling it……. not a kiss……a sniff…..ha!…Cool man…….kissin a picture, as if….your imaginations playing you up girl. Now! Tapping the couch beside him….come and sit by me cuddle muffin and don't be so 'female'…jeeze you women think I'd be used to all that crap by now wouldn't ya…come watch the game…we're winning…Jayyyyyyy….and boy ma's right Katy you are putting weight on! Ha!…(head tilted in his quizzical, Gio look no one could resist as he continued) …..are you sure I'm not gonna be a papi …you look about five months gone…"

"Giovanni Rossi….what a bloody cheek…we send people to the tower for less in England…that's high treason where I come from I can tell you…and anyway…short ass you can talk you've been packing it on lately….contentment my ass…..fatso!…."

Grabbing his stomach, play fighting until they fell exhausted onto the couch, Katy lying in Gio's arms as he lay down, her body wedged between his thighs holding him as tight as possible snug and comfortable feeling 'him' beneath her as they both looked at the television screen in front of them. After what seemed like minutes Katy almost asleep with the hypnotic rise and fall of Gio's chest beneath her head and the sheer boredom to her of a 'baseball game' as she quietly began to speak…

"It's been really manic lately at Mode…. you know it's fashion week, well I was working with Betty….(she felt Gio's body tense up momentarily)….were in the middle of this chap….Heinrich's presentation…boy he's a weird one but he seems to like Betty and well we've got to do this Berlin wall thing…to represent his past or something…mighty strange…I really don't think fashion will ever be for me…it's too freaky. Well anyway, Matt…Betty's YETI companion…nice looking guy, seems keen on Betty…..(Gio tensed even more) he's following her around, some sports guy or other…he's so into her you can tell… Well, Betty and Christine…they've written this joke editorial press release and this Matt he sends it by mistake to Daniel… Betty was telling me she was toast but hey Daniel liked it…seemed Heinrich liked it too and he wanted Betty to exclusively do his show. Anyway we spend all day working on it, this Matt guys in the background annoying Betty ….who by the way didn't want to be with him she wanted to work with her friend from the New York Times and she got landed with him. Well to cut a long story short…the show goes great, everything is a total success and then splash and wallop and I literally mean both there's screams and panic and Christina gives birth to her baby……right on the catwalk…who'd have thought it? Hey, (thumping his arm) Gio are you listening to any of this?

"Hmm who'd have guessed…..Matt who, he's old yeah, short, fat, geeky looking?"

"Oh no, he's quite cute, tall..ish, dark and …well he looks like Josh Grobin and he's hinted he wants to take Betty out…(Gio's body completely tensed…..) but she's knocked him back …she's told me she has no intention of getting into a relationship….she knew someone else not so long ago ..who she thought might be more than a …… but they weren't and she was in no hurry to mess up another friendship again….she'd thought this guy might get in con…….…." (interrupting Katy in mid flow Gio almost shouted….)

"She's knocked him back you say……hmm….figures……why would she want anything to get in the way of YETI….this guy….he's annoying yeah, a real jerk?"

"No (looking him straight in the eye) Gio he's nice, pleasant…Betty's sort I'd say tall, lean and quiet..very quiet…"

Gio sat up quickly taking Katy with him intent on moving away to control his feelings that he thought past. Twitching his shoulders and head uncontrollably as he picked up cups left from supper to take into his momma and sisters who had for some reason decided to stay in the kitchen with the dogs…to give them some quiet time he thought. Smoothing back his long hair off his face, his eye lids down and as he brought his hand across his face to his mouth, cupping is lips and stifling a painful sigh…..wondering if he would ever stop this…for heavens sake he was with Katy now.

"He's clever yeah, a professional….her type of guy he whispered…that's good…..Matt you say….I'm good…..phew, yeah I'm fine…….now how about another cup of coffee I'm real thirsty …what do you say Katy?"

Looking lost, alone and perplexed and physically injured aware he was anything but in control Katy had known from that moment that everything she did to try to make Gio love her was totally in vain. He could never love her not as he had loved Betty it would always be… different …..They simply didn't have a future…. In that instant Katy knew she had truly gauged for the first time that she was and would always be Gio's rebound girl, nothing more……it just wasn't to be. As Gio walked into the kitchen Katy rose and furtively checking to see he was truly out of eye shot she had picked up his jacket and searched in his pockets until she found and pulled out the small piece of paper he had so secretly hidden from her. Looking at it a tear rising in her eyes Katy longingly glanced towards the exit door Gio had only recently left from ….

"Oh Gio…..that card you were sniffing….kissing……it's a picture of Betty….."

……………………………………

"Well that was some week Katy, the fashion show….you were wonderful…..I couldn't have done it without you holding the fort here for me…taking care of Daniel…he's such a child sometimes I wonder what he'll do when I leave one day…I have to leave one day Katy….a friend once told me to follow my dreams..to not be afraid…to write for fun…..I mis….we don't see each other now….. Hmm, and your article in the catering magazine….that was amazing Katy..do you know I almost envy you….I'm sure I'd be better there than talking fashion…perhaps one day…aye…editor in chief …with papi's recipes centre fold…. This new company Vito di Gusto….is it as good as everyone say's I'm always wary of trying diet meals…playing on girls weaknesses and fears….but they say it's good..real good…."

"No Betty, it's very good and the force behind it is some entrepreneur….he…she's a wonderful woman, I know her well now…..so ordinary but such a spirit…you should meet her some day….you may know him…her….his…her name is….Theresa Ro…."

"No chance of that Katy….way to busy…busy…yay…..too much to do, Daniel, YETI and papi…..I've no time…one day maybe….and you say him or her…which one…oh never matter….I might know them…..from where….I'm sure I'd have heard…..anyway I've got a new YETI assignment to look at the company books and write an article on my findings…and somehow get that Matt guy involved….. Katy, I know we're not old friends but I think we've become pretty close….its just…I don't know what to do….you see I've … I've had a facebook message from my old boyfriend yesterday…..and I don't know what to do should I ignore him or what?"

"Gio? (Katy enquired)…No! Noooooo! Never Gio, why would you say Gio?….he never ….he's forgotten me I think….I don't see him around anymore and I told him to take as long as he needed and it seems he…well that means…..never….No, no….it was Henry…..Henry Grubstick seems he's got a new girlfriend, they're in Peru. Apparently he's getting on with his life, not Charlie or the baby but someone else…seems I wasn't as special to him as I thought and well G….he's not around…and Matt….well he seems to want to get to know me …and well…there's no one else anymore….so why not? What do you think Katy…should I encourage Matt….he's nice but…not sure if I'm ready…I might be…I wasn't with….but he never tried again….so…."

Momentarily Katy almost blurted out what she knew, how her boyfriend never stopped loving this woman who held his heart in her grasp….how he was waiting, hoping Betty would contact him it would make his day, month, year…life but the moment passed as her heart hardened a little and she said not a word. What good would it do hurting Gio again Betty was only going to give him hopes he could never have so she would protect him from himself. No, Betty could go down to accounts and study, forget 'her' Gio….she Katy would keep everything running smoothly here, keep Betty's thoughts hidden, they weren't needed and she didn't want to loose Gio. Katy was so aware her time in New York with Gio was coming to an end…only weeks now…she felt guilty but she just wanted Gio a little longer to herself…just a little longer.....what harm could not telling him do…..

……………………………………..

"Gio, you've got to separate yourself from Daniel he's in trouble, Mode, Meade are in trouble…there's no hiding it now the company has been swindled out of millions they won't be able to pay staff wages…..That girl you lo…liked Betty Suarez they thought she'd got something to do with it but it turns out is was Connor someone..he ran off with all the money…they're broke Gio…. They tried to get funds from some media bail out panel….they blew it….blowing money on expensive wines for the paparazzi to see….he's an idiot Gio…he's going down…don't let him take you with him…I've heard Daniels putting his own assets into the business to prop it up with that Slater woman….he's going to go under Gio…you have to pay him off…..Now!"

"Your sure aunt Marguerite…I won't abandon him…..he's made me what I am …"

"You've made yourself what you are Gio……he's a friend I know and I know you but he's playing with fire, he's finished …you must get out before he brings you down with him….."

Gio, alone once more lifted the phone in front of him, savouring his aunt's words, never doubting her skills, knowledge and ability in business but he knew people and he wanted to try everything he could as he heard a voice answer and Gio quietly spoke…. ……

"Hey, Daniel….can we meet….tomorrow night, my place …..Eight thirty….leave the chauffeur at home…okay"

……………………………………

Gio had moved into his apartment weeks ago now, Katy had helped him, she'd a toothbrush and change of clothing but for all intense and purpose it was a bachelor pad, sparse, lots of brown leather and white, clinical walls….plain and functional…not a sign of any woman's touch…he wanted it that way! At last Gio was in his own domain…..all man…….all control and calm after the storms of the day….he loved his new found solitude he found it suited him very well…..

Seated watching TV; he liked to do that on occasion it felt like he was at home with 'his girls'…he missed them but it was good to be out of an all female household he could do his 'thing'. It was Friday and cousin Frankie's show was on, well it had been on the previous day but Giovanni Rossi was a busy man…he recorded things on his sixty two incher he had fixed in the centre of the living room, big, bold and in your face, He'd always thought of putting himself up against Frankie just for a laugh and family honour but Frankie had told him there was no chance, he'd murder him and anyway it was all fixed it had to be to get the backing for the show.

Frankie Burrata had to win at least three out of four of the contests that was the way it was. Knowing this Gio still watched; he loved Frankie, he'd been like a brother to him when he was a teenager and he was one hell of a guy. Marguerite had been the knowledge and the passion and Frankie had been the means to achieve and learn his catering skills by letting Gio work in his bistro and teaching him how to apply himself and be the consummate professional. Cousin Frankie was one big man in all ways, his heart, his mind and body and Gio would always have a place for him in his life and vice versa.

Supper in hand, home alone…Katy needed to catch up on some article and their whole relationship in his mind was open and not serious so time apart was cool, the norm, he was back in the groove, post Betty. True his ma had took a shine to Katy but that was always the way and she was after all pressurising him for grand children…and getting him married. No chance of that now he'd told himself…..no that wasn't for him any longer there would only be one wife for him….and she was gone.

Those thoughts past Gio spooned his quickly prepared pasta dish into his mouth, hardly tasting his food……it seemed lately nothing held much flavour for him…he couldn't explain why…. Turning the recoded program on and settling down Gio nestled down to watch 'Kitchen rumble' the best cookery show on TV….it had to be it was Frankie's.

A beer to sup at his leisure seeing Frankie shouting the odds, he always did that

Bragging how he was gonna take on this new challenger Gio shook himself awake momentarily as he watched the screen. He'd taped the whole thing while he was out..he knew he wouldn't be at home….but he had no idea who the contestant would be. Leaning forward, tilting his head to the left and right as if to cerebrally verify what his eyes were telling him he blinked several times as he stared at the TV set.

"Ignacio Suarez…what the fuck…why is he on there…man I thought you were ill….my god that's some recovery…and in a cooking competition…why? What the hells the matter?"

Surely he doesn't need the money. Gio knew Betty had returned home, Katy had told him so why would he need to do this. Whatever the reasons, his curiosity pricked Gio continued watching but even he in his wildest imaginings could not have expected what he saw next as Ignacio fell to the floor hurting his back and no longer able to continue only to be replaced by and as he took it all in his heart expanded in his chest….as he gasped aloud…

"Betty Suarez….……BETTY….…..B…baby…!"

His hand across his mouth, his supper and beer now placed from his lap onto the floor as he was all attention Gio watched the amateur attempts of the Latino wonder in front of him trying to cook her papi's chicken mole…..Watching her, hair wild as ever, her mistakes, her nervous laughter and looking sideways to some guy in the background brought back every feeling he had ever felt and kept hidden for nearly a year now, his heart was truly in his mouth he was so excited. Mesmerised Gio took in everything, her hips swaying as she raced around the kitchen, he breasts rubbing on the surface of the kitchen as she reached across for ingredients needed to complete the dish. Momentarily permeated by the sounds of Ignacio and Hilda's voices shouting instructions to her until the ultimate crescendo of activity as Betty jumped for joy as she completed the dish, like that day at the park…she looked so beautiful…..

Putting his cupped fingers of his left hand on the tip of his lips, moving his tongue in and out as his mouth watered and excited beyond his control Gio soaked her in completely her every move and sound that he would play in slow motion to watch again and again over the next hours, days, weeks…..he had no shame as he cried out…..

"I miss you …..Betty Suarez…."

Betty lost the competition, Gio knew she would there was no other way but she was amazing, she was always amazing he knew that, damn it he would always know it but what was all this about, why was Ignacio and Betty doing this…..did she need help, Hilda hadn't got in touch lately but he'd heard she was dating some councillor, he knew a few councillors….some right crooks but hey he wouldn't judge and Hilda was a grown woman capable of making her own mind up and her own mistakes so he didn't push, he knew when to stay away but as his mind worked over time …….

Picking up his mobile, searching for Frankie's number he set the call ring as he looked on Betty's frozen face on the screen, his eyes filling just to see her once more, playing it over and over again until a few seconds later to the theme from Planet Terror ringing on his phone a loud voice answered…..

"Hey, Gio……long time no see bro…what's up….on the scrounge again….little big man…what can I do for ya?."

"Frankie, my man….miss ya dude….you know me too well …I'm after something…I always am and did I thank you for keeping my business afloat when I was ill…."

"Hey no sweat little man….anytime……you'd do if to me I know…were family…so short ass what can I do for ya…..I'm a busy man not like you leaving it to other suckers…."

"Hey you cheeky fuck….good job your on the end of the phone or I'd wup you to an inch of your life….tickling was your weak spot as I recall…Anyway, I've been watching your last show….Suarez…Ignacio….what the frell was he doing on there man what was all that about?"

"Well, seems his family need to raise a lot of money…10,000 dollars to put a down payment or they'll loose their house…You know the bag Gio…they couldn't win. …

or I'm out of a job….but hey man that was one brill chicken mole…that plump girl did a good job when her papi fell….an ugly bird but…."

"Hey, yeah…anyway….they needed money you say ……Do me a favour man…..

Give it to them Frankie…I'm good for it….it'll be in the post tomorrow….don't tell them it's from me…Just tell them you want to ….buy the recipe….yeah that'll do it…..and then give it to me and …tell them you'll use it in your restaurant….say what you have to but I want to help…..the daughters an old friend…."

"What the tall, sexy, tarty one….(silence…OMG!)….No! Not the short, plump babe..you know I'm sure I've seen her before….yeah, yes…I remember now..it's the chick you liked at high school…the geeky one…jeeze Gio…..still hankering for her…are you mad man….so many other babes out there and you still want the ugly one…is it some kind of challenge…..don't tell me she's the one you moped over……Fck….I…." (Interupting)….

"Frankie…quit it…we can't help who we lo….like…I mean I love you man and look at ya you big ugly basrd …. No, do it for me, say nothing just go., take it to them, make it seem a deal, a bargain…employ Ignacio if he wants ..he's one hell of a chef….tap that knowledge Frankie he's something else….but don't say who the money is off…Okay"

"Yeah, yeah and bro you'd better get over her…she was with some tall dude, looked like Josh what's his face…you know the one that bores you to sleep… that singer fella…they were well into each other….(a moment of total silence)….Still wanna give her the money bro…..?"

"Yeah………sure…….do it for me Frankie…..I'll see ya….soon….be good…bye bro…….

"In to each other……?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

Chapter 11 – Men and boys……

"Nice place you've got her Gio…a bachelor pad and no mistake, seems your doing better than me at the moment….I'll be renting out my place soon and moving in with you…..when Molly…well maybe one day….hey I guess there's always mom she's got a spare room ….I could bunk up there…."

Looking at his friend Gio couldn't help but notice the change in him, yes he was thinner, his face a little tired but it was his eyes that told a story …they were sad, lost, almost dead, any fool could tell something major was troubling him and it wasn't the business it was more personal than that, he was in pain. Gio knew that look he'd held such a lifeless persona for almost a year now….since….well a year….. Carrying a long, cold beer over and placing it in his friends open hand the two men so different in many ways, background, likes and expectations sat down together lost in their own world but comfortable in each others company as if they had been life long pals ready to open up or just listen, whatever was required.

"You know why I asked you over here don't you Daniel….(before he could go on Daniel replied)"

"The business, Mode and 'me'…and in a way 'you' my friend (taking a long gulp of his cold beer and looking Gio in the eye) I'm sure you're aware I'm having to ……well risk all my personal wealth trying to save the magazine ….to prop it up….. It's no good Gio I can't lie to you…………. We're fuked, finished…….We ..well…..Mode …so that's me…..I crossed the line with an old friend and I got shafted by him…..Connor my financial advisor…I broke the code see….I took his girl Molly …couldn't help myself…..ourselves…Connor was ……he was Molly's fiancée and he didn't take to well to our falling in love you see….and Gio this time it's for real, I've never felt like this before…I really do love Molly….with all my heart…but………"

"But what Daniel?....what else did you do ….I mean man why would he swindle the business?........I know you stole his girl Daniel….but jeeze that's a bit extreme….you can't take someone who doesn't want to go….God I know that ……it has to be mutual don't you think…..there must be something else? You're holding something back, yeah?….and Daniel what I see in you, your eyes tells me it isn't money man…yeah, sure that counts but … you look like you're dying inside…believe me I recognise the symptoms….I do…."

"Hmm no kiddin you is there my friend you've been around the block, you know the score? You see …… he loved her too much, like I do….she has that effect on a guy Gio …..she really is so very special. (looking at his friend, his eyes lost in another world of his own making Daniel continued…) She's caring, calm, sweet and gentle Gio…..everything you would want in a woman, in a partner and well Connor loved her a long time before I came along. He, he's ….well he was my friend. I know him he we were like brothers once and he truly has to…. he has….. to win…it's always been his way. I knew that when I wanted him to take on Wilhemina, he's full on, intense but I just didn't think he'd turn it on me....you know? Molly and I well we tried Gio we tried not to love each other but you know how it is….ofcourse you know ..I'm such an idiot…..who knows better than you? When you fall for someone it takes over you and you can't stop until …Well Gio we didn't stop…I had to have her, she had to have me and Molly broke up with him and she's with me now….….we're happy……(grabbing his chest as he folded his arms across it, rubbing his hands up and down his sides to ease his pain, rocking and uncontrollably, crying out in agony)

"Jeeze Daniel…what's the matter….are you ill…can I get you something, there's not much here…..are you hurt?.....God man….what would momma do…let me call the medics (Daniel shook his head in the negative over and over)...well let me run down the drug store I'm sure they'll have something….. Oh, oh…gut ache… I've got some antacid in the bathroom…hey too many Italian meals….I need it sometimes this old bod isn't getting any younger if you know what I mean. (Daniel continued to cry uncontrollably as Gio walked over and held his seated body, his family were tactile and it seemed the right thing to do to calm his friend) Hey, it's cool …..come on Daniel…you can tell me anything nothing can be this bad….heck I'm a good listener…I've lived most of my life with three females believe me you learn to listen ….. Now come on …spill the beans…what's really the matter? I know you well enough to now it's not just about money…is it Betty ..is she into something dodgy with this new boyfriend of hers?" (His eyes clenched shut almost and frowning as if ready to do battle)"

"No Gio…nothing with Betty no, no….she's fine, she helps as much…no more than she can…she's got problems of her own….and she tries but there's nothing she can do for me…for Molly and me and anyway. Betty's cool now, that Matt guy she's seeing..….turns out he's a billionaires son……Harper or something.. So no Gio….No she's fine.. (seeing Gio stare at him, locked in his own thoughts, his eyes glazing over Daniel spoke gently, honestly but careful so as not to distress his friend)

They've gone past the exploratory stage now Gio…. I'm pretty sure they're an 'item' if you know what I mean ….. phew Gio I'm so sorry mate….this must be so hard for you knowing how you feel about her….I …I think she's getting serious about him….it's been a while since Henry and I reckon she's ready now ….and they have a lot in common…."

"Crap, a billionaire you say…holy cow….how the frell did she meet him…..oh yeah Katy said….at YETI…….Wow! …..past the exploratory stage aye…..we we're there …only we never progressed any further…her career…..she said….she lied …jeez Daniel she lied to me…..I think, I know…..she just didn't want me ……hey man….now I'm down….. (looking into Daniels eyes)….Guess I always thought we'd meet again….I'd have a chance….. with her….you know? I've kinda been working my butt off to prove something to her…..one day….make her notice me…be proud of me….seems (holding the tears he held in his eyes at bay somehow) seems I'm wasting my time….. (Composing himself as he continued). She's ready now you say….Shit….that's it then ….for me I mean….(shaking himself out of his sudden depression as he awoke to his friends distress once more) what crap timing aye Giovanni Rossi if only I'd waited. But hey man we were talking about you….take no notice of me I'm just rambling on……"

"God Gio….here's me talking about my problems and Betty…..not thinking …..do

you still love her…..I thought…well I thought as you were seeing Katy now you were over Betty….how could I have been so damn stupid….of course you couldn't… (barely audible) loves like that yeah? When Molly dies I don't think I'll ever get over her….."

"Dies, man Molly dies…what the fuck?…..(Daniel nodding in the affirmative and his body curled up as if hit with a huge body blow to the stomach) You know for sure Daniel, there's really nothing you can do. Dan I mean she's young, healthy looking who said she's gonna die…..what is it?….you're sure there's no cure anywhere? You've looked I guess ….ofcourse you have….so what, who…when? Man, I need a stronger drink than beer….(collecting a bottle from the oak panelled wall unit to his left, two glasses obtained, holding them up for confirmation )Whisky Daniel…..yeah…a double?

"Gio, (gulping back his drink Daniel continued)…..Molly's had it before…eight years ago and ….it's….God…… (tears began to uncontrollably fall) it's back…..worse than ever….I tried to make her have this new treatment that's available but …she refuses Gio….you know…she say's she can't go through it all again….she wants our time together to be memorable…not full of hospital wards, chemotherapy and drugs knocking her out….the sickness, hair loss she wants me to remember her as she was…. Fuck Gio…..I let her go, a few week ago….I let her walk away….I couldn't cope you see…I'm such a baby in so many ways…It was Betty that told me to go and find her or I'd regret it for the rest of my life and …..it wasn't about time it was about quality that was all that mattered and if I loved her I should be with her, no matter how short the time. I should fight with her fight for her Gio and…(his distress choking his voice) but….. to……watch her die Gio….I'm gonna have to watch her die in my arms……I don't know if I can do that ……but ….I love her ….completely……(tears streaming down his red, swollen face as he looked at his friend seated beside him as he continued)

This isn't about me any longer I know that but I don't know if I'm strong enough…I'm essentially a weak and selfish man Gio….I've always known that but …this is….different…she needs me…..for the second time in my life after DJ someone needs me….I can't mess this up….I have to be a man…her man."

"Come here Daniel (hugging him)….that's just too……sad……I don't know what I'd do it was B….someone I loved I'd die a little with them I think and….. hey you don't have to do this on your own…you've got your family, Betty and me……I'm here for ya….. You said Betty told you if you loved Molly you should be with her…….hmm….. (she's not completely lost my Betty he thought)…and she's right. You have to be strong man, make a life in a short time….for her….and for you when she's…when she's gone…do you understand? Hell, none of this Mode crap matters …Daniel….. Molly's what's important, 'Whatever she wants…..give it to her'…that place will sink or swim its only money …and you know Daniel…. I'm gonna help anyway I can….Do you need a loan, do you want me to buy some shares in Mode…anything Daniel, ANYTHING..…name it? Aunt Marguerite told me to meet you tonight to offer to buy my shares out as you might be insolvent soon…it never sat well with me…you being a friend like and now I know I can't do it……you gave me my chance I'm going to give you yours whether you want it …or not……"

"No, no listen to your aunt Gio…she's right…buy my shares..buy them now….at cost price….give me back what I gave you….I don't….I won't bring you down with me…I insist…….Own your own company outright……it's new, it's good …..that's my decision…..write me the cheque now and tomorrow we'll make it legal……DO IT!!" (convinced he could not change his companions mind Gio continued)

"Okay, okay Daniel you're strung up enough…if that' what you want I'll do it now….hang on…..(writing a cheque and giving it to his friend who put it in his jacket pocket relieved to have it all sorted) Now calm down….I'll be at Mode as soon as possible to get it all finalised, don't worry about me….I'm a survivor….I've always had to be…man I'm five feet six…..enough said..."

"So that's settled then….you'll do it tomorrow Gio…I want it in black and white..I'm in trouble my friend….I need to know you'll be okay…I've done a lot of shit things in my life and I don't want to do anymore….Molly is my penance….I finally find a woman I love and she's…..gonna leave me…… Do you know how many women I've used and left Gio?.....no you couldn't and I don't think I could remember them all but there's been too many and now I guess the tables are turned….she's leaving me for good and ….there's not a fucking thing I can do about it…..I've prayed to God Gio….but….he …….just won't ….listen…..I'm at the end of my tether……I'll be almost glad when this Mode crap I all over and I can concentrate on Molly…….

Gio….(looking down on his hands twiddling his fingers like a little boy about to admit a secret Daniel spoke on..he needed to talk) Molly wrote this poem about me for this poetry recital she wanted to do.….she poured her heart into it….talking about our love making and I …I was that arrogant I almost didn't let her read it that's me…the fool!….Betty, well she convinced me I should let her if she wanted to do it that bad…you know before she….…Oh shit Gio…..I don't know what I'm gonna do without her….Well finally I saw sense and I stopped being selfish, it all seemed so clear……what I had to do, you know? …and Gio……it was the most beautiful thing ever….we truly met as kindred spirits and I know now….I love her totally ….with everything I have….everything…(agony in his eyes, knowing his friend would understand like no one else)……do you understand, you do don't you….?"

"Oh…I do….my friend….I do…but to loose her….forever! man...I don't know if I……….(suddenly aware of his friends needs Gio continued)….but Daniel…it's time to forget about all that (topping up his drink)…here get that down you….I think you need it! (Allowing Daniel time to calm himself Gio whispered)

Molly……what does she say about it all Daniel…..where does she want to go….to die I mean…..when it's her time…..Sorry I'm probably going to far but it seems to make sense….and all this mess isn't going to go away she must, you both must have discussed it ….the end I mean…?"

"Molly's tried to talk to me….I wouldn't listen…it makes it real….you know……(gulping down his whisky as Gio drank his with another poured already Daniel continued)….Hang on I need to take my jacket off ….God it's hot in here….(Jacket off sleeves rolled up and tie removed Daniel settled, lounged on Gio's large leather couch…totally relaxed…totally drunk….) If I..we don't talk about the D word….it won't happen……I know I'm mad ..I know I'm not there for Molly….but Gio….I can't…..I can't do it…..I'll crack, I'll chicken out….I know it….I'll use the business…anything to let me stay away….and then one day……she'll be DEAD! DEAD Gio…..my ….Molly…..DEAD!....I'd die for her Gio…you know….I love her that much….it's what I should do but I can't….I can't….."

Moving away taking the now empty whiskey bottle with him to get a refill Gio disappeared into his bedroom returning to sit by Daniel. Passing a newly filled glass to his companion and downing his own Gio passed a well worn picture over to his distressed friend as he whispered.

"Daniel…..that's my papi…he was everything …my dad, my guardian but above all my friend and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I could have one more experience with him, one more conversation with him…tell him my hopes, my dreams, my loves and how I miss him ….. You see Daniel….he went in an instant….no warning….just there one minute and dead the next……no goodbyes….just gone. I watched him die Daniel…I stood there…not knowing what to do as he collapsed….there was nothing anyone could do but you couldn't convince me of that I knew if I'd done something different…noticed he was looking a little ill, quiet, in pain, anything…..that's all it would have taken ….he'd be here now…sharing my success…my sorrows….making it all better….. Dan, man guess what I'm trying to say is….. no one can control these things …when you loose someone you love….it hurts….it hurts like hell but shit man that's life….. You've got the chance to be there for your Molly….she really needs you man…you have to do this…no matter what you feel or want…it's about her and what she needs….you have to say …..goodbye…..Twice in my life I've never said goodbye to people I love and believe me you won't be able to move on and feel again…Molly would want you to do that….she loves ya….Do it for her …and for youself…to help you say goodbye…you know…closure……"

"She…(Daniels nose running from the flood of tears)…she's so beautiful Gio…you know…I hold her in my arms at night, naked, she's so tiny, so frail and I just can't sleep without her. I lie there for hours, stroking her hair, it falls down her back to her waste…everyone say's she's plain but to me she is just ….beautiful. I'm like I've met my other half, she matches me, I touch her and my body ignites I can't imagine not having her…do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah…yeah…I do Daniel, I know….it hurts…."

"I mean she hasn't got a bad bone in her body, she hated hurting Connor…we both did but he thought she was just another of my 'conquests' a challenge to him…she wasn't, she isn't I have never felt like this before. All my grown life I've been looking for something, someone to love me….guess it's the old mother replacement thing but Molly is all that and more she guides me…me Gio….in all this ..her illness…her pain she thinks only of me and as much as I want to forget it all and just be with her she won't let me…..She tells me I must fight for my company. Gio….I couldn't give a fuck about the company it was my father's not mine…..damn him..he always made me feel a fool, a failure…Molly makes me want to be all I can….as a man ….you know?"

"Yeah, (face down and nodding repeatedly)…yeah Daniel….I do, I know…"

"My parents well they're not like yours Gio….I envy you that….mine were selfish and controlling….I don't doubt they loved me but it was always a war, a competition it took my brother changing gender to finally stop our sibling rivalry…and I didn't like my father …I loved him but I so envy you Gio….yours was a real childhood something all my money can never buy me. Mom, well …my father just abused her as well, he never mistreated her he just left her…the mistresses, being absent and his cruelty…she turned to the bottle Gio that's who I grew up to follow any wonder I grew into the man I was…..he made me what I am…a selfish, spoilt brat….until..until I met Molly…..what am I going to do when she's gone…I can't…..I can't……do it…I'm just not strong like you Gio I don't have it in me to be selfless…."

Taking his friend into his arms as he cried Gio could not but feel total sorrow for his companion he realised for the first time how lucky he was, how rich he was in comparison. Gio knew what it was to yearn and want a woman he could not have but to never see her again would be too much…. to loose her completely he'd be distraught such a bond he could totally understand. Trying to lighten the mood Gio whispered….

"You have Betty, when all this is over….she'll be there…. for you Daniel, she always is….. God man if anyone can lift you out of this mess, this melancholy it's her trust her….let her be there for you Daniel…. she's closer to you than you know….she'll know what to do, she's special and I'm here if you need me ….you know that.? Between us all we'll get you through this as best we can….I can't make it easy…nothing can but Danny….you just need to be there for Molly….do something, do anything she wants….go make your memories to hold onto after she's… what does she want to do has she said, given you any ideas….if she has you have to act …now!

"Well, she joked about getting married, it was on her 'bucket list' I think she said and we spent some time on holiday in Greece when we first got together, it was short but it was our time you know…but…. we couldn't really relax, always hiding in case anyone spotted us together….before we could….tell Connor. That was total heaven…..I guess we could go back….yeah we could do that couldn't we?….until the end…….as Betty says sometimes that's all you can have isn't it?"

"Exactly Daniel make the most of it…..hold her, dance with her cos you never feel closer to a woman than when your dancing with her……hmmm.(Gio broke down……) Daniel don't you dare not make the most of this…don't you dare that chance will never come again"

"You're right….Betty's right….the moment..hold her..dance…I think I'm drunk Gio….I'm not feeling a thing…that's good yeah?"

(Off in his own world Gio lay down, lifting his empty glass in the air as he animatedly spoke)

"If I'd known what I'd know now…if I'd any idea that I would never see her …speak to her again ….man I would have held on more….you know…..tried more to make her happy (completely drunk he continued)…..Oh hell Daniel….I want her so bad….I want her till it hurts man and I have no memories of 'her'….holding her in my arms having filled her with me….as her man….not her friend..I just can't stand it…I love her more than ever the stupid woman…why couldn't she see that….why did she not love me back….I don't want…I don't love Katy…..I love her man…I love my Betty…(tears flowing freely completely out of control)…..I want my Betty …why doesn't she want me Danny…why….why? But….(changing the subject again)….you..you have all of that….take it…taste it if only for a moment….that's all I wanted…..I could have lived and loved her forever on just that and remember it when it's all over…..for me….for me Daniel….(his eyes stinging now and he gained a little composure)….God man I'm drunk as a skunk what the fuck am I saying…you don't need to hear my crap….Hey, all this is bull shit …but man….……..do it for me…..Daniel…live a little with the woman you love …don't be a jerk, a coward like I was….not fighting for her…… just acting like a child….be her man….The Guy…..if only for now….Jeeze man she needs you….oh I wish the woman I love needed me……I'd give it all up for that……all of it…..Daniel believe me…so should you……DO IT!"

"But, Gio….I'm so sad man I don't know how……"

"Sad….I think we can work with…."

Daniel smiled, looking at Gio as if he was the wisest man alive. Both quite inebriated. Lying prostrate on the couch neither able to move, eventually the smaller, more able and physically strong Italian dragged himself up as he sleepily spoke….

"Jeeze…have you seen the time man..it's three in the morning…..it's almost time to get up…..reckon I'd better hit the sack…."

"Me too Gio…just point me to the door and I'm out of here….I've bored you enough…."

"You're going nowhere Daniel Meade…. you did leave that chauffeur of yours at home….didn't you like I asked…. …good…. then ….(collecting a blanket and pillow from his bedroom)….I'll bunk up on the couch….my legs are shorter and you can have the bed and tomorrow….crap…later today….you can find your lady and you never leave her again….do you hear Daniel Meade…DO YOU?

Hey and in the morning I'm cooking you breakfast as well….(smiling the biggest grin he could muster as he tried to keep from falling over)….. man… I think we've just had our first date…do you think anyone will talk?"

"Ha….you slut Rossi……I'm in your bed on the first date…..who'd have thought….seems I haven't lost my edge after all…okay I'll shut it before you slap me….and anyway…I'm a bit slee…py……night Gio….good talk…..ing…"

"Yeah niteeeeeee Mode boy!...Bro….."

TBC…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –Coffee shops, memories and jealousy

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

"That's a deal then Mr Meade, Daniel, my nephews is now the sole owner of Mode Food and Vito di Gusto, there's absolutely no chance of him loosing out or having to step aside if the company's been bought out and…as we will keep this between the two of us, he doesn't need to know. The shares will be in my name, okay? Good…..nice doing business with you…and you understand nothing personal this is to protect Giovanni because he won't protect himself where a friend is concerned"

"Miss Del Piero, Marguerite your secret is safe with me, I've tried to hand over the shares to Gio, he paid for them but he say's it's okay it will wait, he's too busy and he trusts me. Well, he can trust me but I may not be running the company much longer, I'm happy to do this, to safeguard him and of course provide me with a boost of much needed capital, as you know I'm sure, I need it. As for the magazine I'll make sure it stays connected to its sister magazines to ensure you don't loose any clients or contacts, all you need is a good editor, I'm afraid our last one couldn't stand the strain anymore and left to go back to the family ranch in Wyoming and early retirement…but …I could find you…we've got several……"

"No, No! ……..That's fine ….Daniel…I've already got someone in mind to take over, Katy Hale, you know her I think, I'd just need an impartial party….someone like yourself to ask her if she'll take the job but make it look as if it's Giovanni's suggestion …I'll make it worth her while to stay you understand that but I do believe she has other reasons to keep her here as well. I simply need time to make my nephew understand how much she means to him, he's a man. (Daniels face turned down knowing Gio quite well and sure of his affections for another gave Marguerite a quizzical and doubtful look as she continued) I know, I know…don't say anything… but occasionally people need a little help to see what's right in front of them….Katy's the girl for him, he just doesn't know it yet his head is still full of….well still full of a certain Betty Suarez….. So, Daniel (a look synonymous with Marguerite when she expected to get her own way) if you can set that up for me, here at Mode I would be very grateful. Now, I'm a little tired and it's been a long day so Daniel I'll say goodbye. I'll have my solicitor sort out the paperwork and I'll see you….next week to formalise everything….Oh yes if Meade is taken over I will expect Giovanni to have full protection and share options matching his present stake, that he has already paid for and my further investments on my death…..(Nodding his head in the affirmative and enough for Marguerite she whispered)….then …Goodbye…good doing business with you."

Watching the small, well built and frail lady slowly walking out of his office Daniel couldn't help but admire the woman who would fight tooth and nail to protect her family. Daniel could see where Gio's strength came from and the matriarchal support that kept him grounded, he really envied him and something else. The mouth he thought but more than that as he'd spoken to Marguerite those eyes she had. It was as if Gio was there with him, they were deep, brown but penetrating and identical. Something was niggling him, this wasn't Gio's random adopted aunt this woman was blood. He could see that why couldn't Gio? Sighing Daniel thought no more of it and seating himself down he got on with his day.

……………………………………….

This was going to be 'it' the making or breaking of their relationship. Lately they'd separated their time between their apartments and meeting up on specific evenings within their schedules. The sex was great, it was perfect even and rather than getting stale and complacent it was becoming awesome as each nurtured the others likes and pleasures. No one had satisfied her like him, he could make her squeal with pleasure or cry with ecstasy but that wasn't enough she needed a sign of his value of this relationship and the hope of future commitment. There it was at last, Mode had announced a position was vacant at their catering magazine and they needed an editor. Daniel had called her in but she was sure it was on Gio's advice that he'd thought of her first, that was both a compliment and a light to brighten her day; he wanted her to stay with him. Why else would he suggest her, why else but to keep her near him? She'd been a personal assistant and now she would be an editor, what more could she ask for all it would take was time.

…………………………………..

"I'm here to see Daniel Meade, he's expecting me, tell him it's Marguerite Del Piero (looking around here as a melee of people rushed around) My there's a lot of activity today what's going on? "

"Oh, Miss Piero, welcome to Mode, I've heard so much about you, you're the new part owner of Mode Food….I love that magazine, if I wasn't Daniels personal assistant..oh oops, Mr Meades personal assistant that would be my dream job…..I have so many ideas, I love food…an old friend used to call me his 'eater' but we won't go there ..he was so right….. I do love food…look at me ….can't you tell? You should meet my papi ..he's quite a chef…he say's he knows you from a few years ago, he used to be a cook in one of your restaurants when he came from Mexico ….the best experience of his life he said. Your family taught him so much and the confidence you all gave him….anyway…….I'm forgetting my manners…take a seat, I'll go and get Daniel…he's ..just on the telephone…he won't….be a ..minute…(smiling nervously..) Seeing a returning look of total bemusement that reminded her of someone but she just couldn't think who."

Turning around and seating herself in one of the provided armchairs Marguerite looked to the blonde lady filing her nails behind the reception desk and enquired who 'that woman' was who'd just been talking to her….."

"Oh, you mean Betty…..Betty Suarez……she's something else isn't she?"

"Hmm, she is ……and so we meet at last Betty Suarez, so you're the woman whose stolen Gio's heart, hmm…figures…"

Returning as if she could sense herself the centre of the conversation Betty leant over the elderly lady watching her intensely, taking her hand and leading her to Daniels office. Bouncing through the door, introducing his visitor Betty took one final look at the lady who continued to measure her up and down and frowning once more in an attempt to recollect where she'd seen that face, those eyes before as she smiled and left closing the door behind her with a final "bye!"

"Sorry about that Betty's a little over zealous at times but she's my trusted personal assistant and friend, in fact I owe her everything without her help I'd probably be bankrupt now. Gio, ….well you know he knows Betty of course you do..they were almost an item…. …"

"Relax Daniel I know she's the one….the one Gio lov…..liked.. so you don't need to say anything else, I'm pretty up on the situation, shame she doesn't know he still feels the same…but hey that's what I'm here to change isn't it?. Now, let's get to business… Katy, where is she? Did you tell her I was coming today, what it was all about (as Daniel looked bemused)…… the editor's job for Mode food Daniel….surely you didn't forget that I want her to think its Gio's idea; I desperately need to keep her in the USA for a little while longer Daniel….just so my….well….just long enough for Gio to forget the woman that's just been in here, I need, no I insist on her getting the position on offer. So, let's get her in here…Now!"

"Of course, just a minute (leaning his head out of his office door and a little afraid of Marguerite Daniel shouted). Betty could you go and get Katy please, I, we need to speak to her..…hurry Betty, hurry…..Miss Del Piero has a lot to do!. (Returning to his seat behind his desk, his visitor seated relaxed and waiting Daniel began to tap his fingers nervously on the desk as he spoke). Betty is the best Marguerite, she may seem ditzy but she has a heart of gold, I think her and Gio it was just a case of bad timing. I would love for my two friends to be together but they never seem to be able to do so and I hate to say it but Gio is so proud, if only he'd just spoken to her, not pushed her before I think they might have…as it is she's with Matt Hartley now and its…it's too late. I'm pretty certain it's getting serious so Gio should move on….forget her…it would be for the best…."

"Totally agree Daniel which is why I'm here today to make Katy his future, she's the one for him I'm sure of it, so I have your agreement, your help, Yes, Okay so let's make this happen"

Nodding his head in the affirmative Marguerite sat quietly waiting for Kate Hale to enter, exactly ten minutes later with Betty Suarez in tow Kate stood in front of Daniel Meade and his companion and listened while they offered her the chance of a lifetime, well the beginning of the chances of a lifetime to be the chief editor on their catering magazine. The pay would be fantastic, she would have total control, except for Marguerites intervention on occasion and best of all she believed it came from above, and 'he'd' asked them to do it. Betty Suarez looked on, happy for her friend but also so very envious, why hadn't Daniel offered her this opportunity, especially now YETI was coming to an end. He knew it was her bag, she would excel at it so why hadn't he even told her the chance was on offer, save this for her and why give it to Katy Hale, she was due to leave for England soon….why, why, why?

Marguerite could not help but look on the colourful female that stood there for all to see obviously so disappointed and hurting but still capable of hugging her friend and genuinely wishing her the best and all the luck in the world. She could come to her anytime she needed help, if there was anything to know about food she'd have the answer…it was her favourite hobby …..after Matt. Her face aglow and finally able to accept her disappointment of not even being asked Betty's gentle looks pierced Marguerite's heart as she thought to herself.

Jesus, that's why he loves her, Giovanni this is going to be harder than I thought.

Take away the glasses, braces, mad clothing and boisterousness and you had a beautiful heart that could give it's all to the one she loved. Gio had fallen for that, he would, he was empathic to any goodness in people and she would naturally be his 'flavour' Marguerite's eyes squinted momentarily as she tried to control her immediate liking of this woman as her mouth puckered in a smile. Lost in her thoughts she was unaware of Betty looking at her and speaking….

"You know you so remind me of someone, when you look at me..hmm, I will remember just give me a minute"

"Betty, I think you might know my …nephew…he used to be a friend of yours….Giovanni Rossi"

A look of total shock on her face both Betty and Katy suddenly became totally quiet as they both looked on the old lady who appeared to know their inner most thoughts. What was she doing here, what was the connection? Gio had a big family but none of them rich enough to own a food chain or a magazine and what did this have to do with Katy Betty mused. Something was extremely strange and Daniel hadn't told her anything; that was unusual, he told her everything, he told her too much most of the time so why keep all this secret? Turning to Katy Betty felt she should enquire about her erstwhile friend Gio and how he linked everyone. Most of all and Betty held this to herself, she'd held many thoughts of Gio deep in herself for months now…but what (she'd mused) was the point of mentioning him or how she felt to anyone, it would do no good, he'd disappeared, obviously washed his hands of her. Why had he stayed away so long she sighed and yet in her own reply she knew why….he still loved her. As Betty gasped in the recognition of her new revelation she replied to Marguerite.

"Gio's your nephew? (Looking again at Katy as she looked suddenly nervous) and you too Katy…you know Gio as well….you know where he is, how he is?…but you never mentioned it, why wouldn't you mention it?…(Well, what right have I got to ask anyway and I've got Matt, now ..He's my boyfriend Betty thought) ..Oh, heck I would so like to know how he is, if he's well….if he's happy….is he happy? (she whispered as she looked on Katy)….. No matter, none of my business (she answered herself)…but Katy none of this matters, what has Gio got to do with any of this..except…(changing the subject, realising she may not like the information passed on to her in regards to Gio)…..Oh Katy …..I would so love to help you with the magazine…..you will still let me won't you? I'll stay away from Gio if that's the problem sensing it was….I'll stay away from him….it's for the best…..isn't it?" As Katy replied feeling a little more secure now she'd established Betty would keep her distance from Gio…..her Gio…..

"If that's okay with Daniel and Marguerite, I'm happy to work with you Betty (Katy replied)…I think we'd make a good team and you might get to meet the real owner of the magazine one day, the person who's really given me the job…(but not if I have anything to do with it she whispered as she cautiously looked over at Marguerite who was seemingly annoyed she was encouraging Betty Suarez to work with her….. Katy continued)…Yeah, Betty that would be Great…if you can find the time with everything that's going on I'd welcome your assistance. So, that's it then I guess that's a yes Daniel, I'll take the job G….you're offering me, yeah….I'll take it….when do I start?"

"As soon as possible Katy (Daniel intervened) but Betty are you sure you want to do this…. ..what with Matt, Yeti and G…..and ..wouldn't that be too much (as she opened her eyes and shook her head in the negative Daniel could only reply)…..Okay then, just don't let if interfere with your job especially now….I need you…Okay? And as you'll be an editor one day I suppose it's a good thing…yeah, let's go for it….."

"Okay, Okay, Okay….(clapping her hands, jumping on the spot)…..I'm going to help work on a catering magazine….Whoopee….my dream vocation (Grabbing Marguerite and hugging her, kissing her roundly on both cheeks Betty continued)…..Thank you, Thank you Thank you….you won't regret this……"

A tingling sensation flying through her body as if an apparition had sped along her insides Marguerite looked on this female holding her; drawn to her, suddenly feeling the pull Gio felt as she drew her in as if feeling his feelings, living his love as she quietly spoke her thoughts to herself…...

"Katy, Oh my dear girl…. it's no good, Gio will never love you, he can't he's as one with this woman and that will never change….I know that…I know him"…..

"_HELP HIM_ ..she heard a voice cry in her ears….._HELP HIM_……"

"Yes, yes Frederico….I know ….I know…..I'll stop interfering …he loves this woman….I'LL HELP HIM….just give me a little more time…just a little…"

"Marguerite (Katy whispered as she took the older ladies arm in hers ready to take her out of the room as she seemed visibly lost, in a dream), Gio will what …..and who are you talking too?...Come on I'll take you home, we can tell Gio on the way….."

"You'll be seeing Gio Katy, when….where……(Betty interrupted)?"

"Yeah, Betty I should have told you…..Gio, he's my boyfriend, I didn't tell you because….well it's been so long and …you have Matt …. I thought…(ending the conversation abruptly and a little shaken Betty replied)."

"Oh,….I was just curious that's all…yeah just curious……and talking of Matt…..that's him on my mobile now….(smiling)…so I'll go..hmm I'll go….right Now!… I'll see you soon Katy to help on the magazine….yeah on the magazine….(I'm in no hurry…Gio will wait)….hmm…then tomorrow it is…. Yes? (as Katy walked away with the old lady Betty whispered). Phew (she gasped, her face flushed and excited)….I …might see ….Gio…after all this time…….Oh My!"

Marguerite could barely hide her smile as she witnessed the obvious affection this Betty Suarez held Gio in and it made her happy to know but she would have to be careful this could well be a continuation of Miss Suarez's need for his friendship. Gio still loved her that was obvious to her so Marguerite would make sure any contact made would be done carefully making sure they didn't meet until it was the right time….for Gio. Katy was going to be a different matter however Marguerite was going to have to protect this young girl who she knew adored Gio but was living on borrowed time and the inevitable disappointment that was coming…she knew what disappointment was…and loss.

Yes she had so many things to do….she just hoped she would have enough time. Clutching her chest Marguerite again felt the sharp pain that had been troubling her for months now. It had got ever more painful over the last few weeks, she'd seen her doctor who had warned her with her age, blood pressure and the stress she was under she was dicing with death. Ha! She'd quipped she'd been dicing with death for the past ten years on and off ….but this time it felt different…time was running out and she welcomed it….soon, very soon she would meet her Alfredo again…as she whispered…..

"Just give me long enough my love…..just long enough…

………………………………………….

No mistaking the sense of relief on Gio's face as he saw Katy. She'd been back home to London for a fortnight her grand father had been ill but now a week earlier than expected she'd returned. Gio had surprisingly missed her, true they'd become a little cooler of late but that was fine they were both adults. Seeing her there at Luigi's restaurant seated, sipping a cup of tea as only she could so sensual, so feminine so damn adorable momentarily caused Gio to freeze on the spot. A ripple went through his stomach right down to his loins, if only it had travelled to his heart he felt sure he would be able to begin to live and love once more but it didn't and it couldn't that was shattered never to mend again. Taking her in Gio could not avoid the beaming smile that spontaneously appeared on his face, which seemed to travel mysteriously across the room to his lover as she turned and looked across at him. Her eyes alight for a second she at once stopped herself, it would do no good to show him how much she had longed to see and hold him again…to make love to him until he sank exhausted but relieved in her arms, oh she loved Giovanni Rossi but she'd come back to say goodbye.

A date had been set, her time in London had not only been spent visiting and caring for her grandfather. Katy had also followed a lead nurtured at Mode since her promotion to editor based at The Guardian as a lead fashion editor, true not her chosen field but the game involved getting in and making your way up the ladder and across to the serious journalism she aspired to. Her interview had gone very well, an excellent reference from Daniel Meade had helped and a brilliant presentation. They'd been impressed, she'd shown spirit to spend her first year as a freelance in New York and the exuberance, quality of work and confidence she exhibited won the panel over. Finally after all her studies and hard work she was in and she had nothing to hold her back since she'd found out it was Marguerite and not Gio who had put her forward for the editors position and who had told her but Gio himself. Somehow the matter of fact way he informed her hurt her all the more and in that moment she'd known it was time to leave….wasn't it? Yet looking at him……

What was that look she'd thought as she stared at Gio; had he momentarily let his guard down and missed her? She didn't care, it was enough…. as he walked over to her there was no point in pretending as she stood to fall into his opened arms, God he was strong for a small man, he smelt almost edible and she wanted him as always, whispering into his ear she did not hold back…

"God you feel good, I ..I've missed you Gio…Argh (She gasped as he gently held her face with both his hands and applying the least pressure possible latched his lips onto hers. Falling under his spell her hands slipped down to his waist and hips almost easing into the gap where his shirt met his jeans eager to feel his flesh beneath her. The roundness of his buttocks and the response he always emitted when she touched him there. Let's get out of here…your place …it's quicker and well mine flat is a tip….I haven't been there for weeks…Oh don't do that she gasped, her mouth open, her breath lost in her need…..Gio…oh ….Wow that's so good…..but we….we're in a public place we could get arrested for what could occur in the next few minutes ….if you don't…stop…Oh Gio….don't stop! …. (Lifting her head desperate to breathe) …..It's no good….we have to get out of here…..I need you…Now Gio!…...so badly, (touching his groin) and you obviously need me…..." as Gio whispered in reply….

"Katy, is this all we are…sex? Cos I make my mind up I'm not going to do this, tease you anymore…(nibbling her neck)….have you …(pecking the outer edges of her ear)….anymore .. and ……(moving his mouth along the dip of her neck, causing her to wince in erotic pain) here we are again…I can't get ..(moving gently and barely touching her lips with his)….enough of you…I mean baby ….(kissing one eyelid) …you're…..(kissing her other eyelid)… so beautiful and …..(his thumbs holding the outer edges of her mouth causing her lips to part to him)…..you want me ….don't you?...yeah…yeah…I know baby…it hurts doesn't it?....I'm hurting too….really hurting…God I've missed this……..."

Stroking her hair from her face, the coffee machine bursting into life as if on cue suddenly realising where they were as the combined chatter of the restaurant and the sheer penetrating glances of the other diners bore into them they both woke from their dream and the moment seemed to pass as they both calmed down. Taking her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently Gio looked around; smiled almost proud of himself and returning to his partner nodded his head motioning for her to sit down. She would have done anything he asked she was aware of no one but him. Katy braced herself, holding his hand now fixed on her face to lengthen the moment, delay the inevitable yet suddenly knowing 'that moment, their last moment' had arrived for both of them. It was the end; passion was no longer enough and decisions made individually when separated had to be finalised they had to let each other go. Resigned to her fate, letting his hand fall onto the table beneath she leant back into the leather chair she had only moments before seemingly vacated as she smiled, looked up and calmly whispered.

"It's been fun hasn't it Gio….I love you …I adore you …you know that right? Nothing would make me happier than to be with you for the rest of my life but….it isn't going to happen….is it...(hoping and questioning)…..is it?. You love Betty Suarez you always will and I can't compete with that any longer, I don't want to and I deserve better…leaving you will break my heart but I have to do it. Gio, I know one day, eventually you'll meet someone and fall in love again, have that family you so want but it won't be with me. Guess it's just bad timing. (Holding the side of his face with her left hand, stroking it gently, feeling his newly grown stubble she loved beneath as she continued) Gio, if you need me I'm there for you, I won't desert you.. ….I'm your friend…always. You have been the first real love of my life Giovanni Rossi and I will never forget you (she cried out, her eyes giving away her heartbreak she could no longer bury, but she would not let him see her breakdown….no she would leave that to the privacy of her home).

Now, no arguing you know I'm right, I'm going to leave now, don't try to stop me….as if you would….. and I'm going back to my apartment….Alone!, don't follow me; there's a lot I have to do before I fly off for London next week. Okay, (picking up her belongings trying to look cool and unaffected)….. I've got to go, I'm at Mode tomorrow finalising everything, saying my goodbyes to everyone, to Betty (looking for a reaction from him, none was apparent). Oh and I'll need to start that search to find you a new editor for your magazine…I know someone who would love the role……(sensing she was about to promote Betty in that role Katy stopped as quickly as she'd started the topic, reverting to her own needs)… so Gio…. I've got a lot to do...no time …..unless you…unless you want me to?…..(stopping her Gio replied)…

"No, your right Katy, you've gotta do what you have to, I know, I know I've treated you badly….I've done to you, what Betty did to me…you've become my rebound girl and I like you too much for that…..you know don't you babe….I love you …I just can't fall in love with you…God, I so wish I could, more than you will ever know….. Your so right Katy…we were ….'right for each other' ….but the 'timing was wrong'…..Jeeze Katy (looking deep into her eyes, his own reflecting his total regret and sorrow for hurting her) that seems to be my party trick. (smiling at her, his eyes so gentle) I don't want to stand in your way Katy I'd love you to stay but I'm not going to make you on the hope that things may change….they won't …..I'm not a good prospect in the love department….I'm ruined for anyone but…for anyone….God help me!"

Standing up, her handbag and coat in hand Katy stepped aside and kissing Gio on the lips, lingering and tasting him, her eyes closed a tear welling, wanting to fall but held back as she whispered barely audible before walking away leaving her lover hunched at the table but relieved to finally end it …he hadn't been brave enough….Katy was… as he listened.

"It's no good….if you don't like this then too bad Gio I'm not going to pussyfoot around …you need to be told ….There is someone who'd love to be your editor if you have the courage to ask her.. …..Betty Suarez…she would be perfect, don't presume she wouldn't do it…….ask her Gio…before it's too late …..Ask her…."

As Katy walked out of Luigi's restaurant, watching her elegantly glide away, out of the door, to her left and in moments gone Gio whispered to himself as he slowly stood up, paid their bill and followed her path ……

"A lots happened whilst you've been away Katy seems she's in love with her new billionaire boyfriend, their serious….. so…..I guess I've missed my chance again…, Jeeze man the story of my life aye?...not meant to be is it babe?

…………………………………………..

"Hey Katy, you're back…your grandfathers good yeah? I was thinking of you while you were away but so glad you're here now…. if only for a little while (hugging her Betty continued) you're leaving aren't you….I've just heard, (smiling a big, cheesy grin)…..no secrets here Katy. Oh I am so …gonna …miss you lady…I've learnt so much from you, your boundless talent and drive….. its spurred me on…(in a dream like stance)….Gio used to do that…I miss him so much sometimes I haven't told anyone that before….. what would be the point he's…he's gone but you kinda …I don't know why you just remind me of him somehow …your mannerisms, your infectious personality feels like he's still with me and I can think of him again without feeling guilty for what I did to him. Hey…why am I telling you all this …..I guess it's because we've been friends from day one haven't we Katy? As if you knew my inner most secrets. Hey! (hands in the air, waving them around)….perhaps I can come to London one day…I almost went to Rome once you know so long ago now…sometimes I wonder why I said no…..but hey what good does it do to think of what might have been….Hmm, (eyes glazed momentarily before waking to her companion as she spoke to herself)….why so miserable Betty….I guess good old England will do, who needs Rome anyway…it's full of…Italians…not me that's for sure. (Clapping her hands as if identifying some amazing future plan…..) Katy… you can take me on as assistant editor when your editor in chief of the Guardian….wouldn't that be something?

You're going to do great things Katy I can see that…really I can. (Breaking the moment as it began to sadden and she remembered who'd once said those same words to her) Now, enough melancholy you'll have me in tears at this rate and I can't go anywhere….Daniel needs me too much. Okay, let's get sorted; Katy all the troubles here are making everyone skittish for their jobs so I guess if you were going to go now would be the time to do it. I'm trying to be positive amongst all this mayhem, helping Daniel, keeping everyone motivated but it' not easy. One thing that has changed though Katy….Matt and me …we're definitely an item now….don't know how it just sort of happened. He told me a lot of home truths, he likes me and well I kinda …like him in fact I think it's getting serious. Matts everything I could want in a man…. and more, he's like Henry, Daniel and….Gio all rolled into one and he's cute. Oh don't judge me Katy……we've made love already….am I easy?…I have to admit it was good and we have some issues but sometimes I think I'm missing something I've lost that I can't quite put my finger on it…just eludes me….but Katy….I like him, I like him a lot and I think I could love him ….if his family weren't so …..aggressive!

His mother hates me, me I mean, mothers never hate me …she took me for a servant and tried to embarrass me at a family meal on the two occasions we've met but Matt stood up to her, he was my knight in shiny armour, that was so cute. Anyway Katy if she doesn't like me…. Tough! I'm not going anywhere….Hey, I'm meeting his dad soon and apparently he's quite the tyrant……Jeeze Katy, do you think this is getting too serious too quickly or what….(answering herself)…To hell with it….. I'm twenty four I can make my own mistakes but sometimes (looking at her English friend Betty continued) I feel so …..uneasy…I can't quite put my finger on it and I…..I wish I had Gio to talk to ….he would know what to do…." As Katy replied…

"Betty (angry now) what the heck to you think you're playing at you can't just pick up where you left off with Gio, asking for his advice on your new boyfriend who you're in a relationship with when you didn't get passed first base with him …when he still lo……. What the hell do you think he has for a heart…he's a man, a proud man and he lov…loved you. Please leave him alone ……if that's what you intend to do throw your new, rich boyfriend in his face ..then…..Don't Do It…….. he deserves better"

"What! No! Katy it's just I've…..I've looked for him around Mode, no one noticed I was discreet I didn't want to hurt him again but I couldn't find him anywhere. I asked Daniel if he knew where Gio was and he said he hadn't seen him for a long time. Although I knew he was lying and they had regular contact…I'm his Personal Assistant for gods sake I know everything he does but he never left any contact address or numbers to call where Gio was concerned, he was so well hidden. What the heck is that about Katy…doesn't Gio want to be found and (suddenly alert raising her voice)….When I think about it…. he didn't waste any time did he? …loved me and nurturing a broken heart ..yeah…damn liar. I always knew he only wanted me to prove something to his friends …he was always the flash guy at school and I really liked him but no way was I going to be a notch on his bed …yeah I screwed the ugly bird…and he was horrible to me…."

Lifting her head now Betty had finished speaking Katy if possible would have turned her companion to stone or dust for her thoughtless opinions as she angrily spoke.

"Betty you've been a really good mentor and friend to me and I thank you for that and we've done great things together on the magazine and you knew I'd been seeing Gio, I told you, I've made no secret of it, did you forget or do you live in your own world? But…. Don't you dare say such things about Gio he's never stopped wanting you and all you think he ever thought was the 'conquest'.. What! You as a conquest!…Really you have no idea of what you had do you? There is no way he would have done that…he lo…you! Oh I'm going I can't take this anymore…. I like you Betty I like you a lot but you've gone to far…I, we could have been happy but for…No, I'm not going there…what's the point you won't listen. I'll empty my desk today the company owes me a few days leave and I'd like to see a few places before I go so….I guess this is goodbye Betty. (Looking her mentor straight in the eyes) I'll just give you a snippet of advice stop looking for something elusive when it's right in front of you. if you open your eyes.

Matt may seem a nice guy but is he? You don't really know him. Gio is a good man, look at yourself and stop clouding your sense with prejudice (sighing) see him for what he is…give him a chance…if you can't or won't then LEAVE HIM ALONE! Don't want him as a friend …you have no idea how cruel that would be…if you ever had any feelings for him……think before you touch his life again…please.

Taking her belongings in a small box and hugging her mentor and colleague one last time because she could not hold her animosity towards this woman for too long Katy watched as she saw the small woman before her look on in shock not knowing if her speech had fallen on deaf ears. As a parting shot Katy whispered.

" I was, I am so jealous of …you. Yes Betty you need smile if he'd have me I'd take him in an instant…. but he doesn't want me! (Turning to Betty as she walked away) All I care about is Gio….if he's happy….I'm happy. You broke his heart Betty Suarez and in doing so…you broke mine as well. You really have no idea do you?…Oh go date your Matt you don't know a real man when you see one. (Kissing her cheek Katy whispered) Bye Betty…perhaps one day when you grow up……."

Watching her student walk away Betty was a mixture of pure contradiction, she'd slept with Matt, they were an item, she was sure she wanted it to progress. It would progress; he was her type of man, tall, dark and handsome…Gio was a friend she'd never allowed anymore, that had been nipped in the bud before ….. but something Katy had said touched Betty's heart. (Pulling herself together telling herself she was being over imaginative and silly Betty mused) …Gio was over her, gone …he'd moved on, hadn't he?….she couldn't think any differently Matt was her man now.

As if on cue there was a melee of voices raised as Daniels head administrator began to walk through the office selectively handing out envelopes to staff standing around, echoes of shocked cries as the messages were systematically opened and perused. Continuing towards the reception desk where Betty was now standing with Marc and Amanda and looking straight at them, his hand out stretched for one of them, their time up, hearts in mouths waiting, waiting….It was for ….Amanda!..she was the member of the trio out of a job ….out of Mode. Jesus how did it get this bad (Betty thought) She'd try Matt one more time but he was having none of Betty's pleas for his father to see Daniel and save the company, what was she supposed to do, who was her priority Daniel her friend of many years of Matt her new boyfriend? She felt so insecure and certain Matt would dump her if she pushed it. True he'd treated her like a princess but he was rich that was easy but when it came to reality he was a Hartley through and through….a side of him Betty did not like or understand. Betty had so much to learn about her new man but they'd shared their bodies, only the third man ever to do that and she had to commit to him or it would all be a waste of time.

Strangely she thought I never did that with Gio…why not? It wasn't as if there was no physical attraction, there was, too much sometimes….. it had scared her how much and why think of Gio now after all this time…..hmm…it must be Katy …yeah that was it and….and I need my lunch (she thought) my mind, by way of my stomach is playing tricks on me. Walking in to Daniels office asking him about Amanda and finding there was no other choice Betty determined she was going to try again to get Daniel his interview with Matt's dad with our without his consent, loose him or not, it's what Gio would tell her to do...she had to…Matt would understand, wouldn't he.?

Animated, discussing their tactics Betty informed Daniel she would get him into the Easter hunt room if he could find his own way into the building. Apparently telephoning Mario Batelli whilst scribbling down the name Gio as he spoke….yeah, yeah, okay, two thirty, fine, see you there…..Mario….yeah, that's right…..she's….here… why would he do that, write down Gio's name while he spoke to Mr Batalli?…How strange was that Betty thought"

………………………………….

"God damn it Daniel, is it really so bad you have to do that…I mean dress up as a rabbit and do what….how the hell…who is this Guy Hartley what gives him the right to mess with people like that….go find somebody else …I'd never prostrate myself for anyone…I'd go down first. Let me at him Daniel I'm sure I could talk him around the bastard...the guy must be a total ass hole…just cos you're a billionaire doesn't mean you can walk all over people."

"Argh forget it Gio, I've had enough and anyway I 'get it' he's a rich he can do anything he wants, he can walk all over people, he turns down invites from presidents and popes. Anyway my friend there's no other choice, no plan B even Willy says so and she's a tenacious bitch she'd sleep with a saint to fund the company trouble is there's no saints around so…we're screwed. Hey and if he doesn't want to help to hell with him. Betty got me this chance, you got me in the door, thanks for that, had to make it look like I was telephoning Mario Batelli but you knew that I guess, you heard her in the background, yeah?

Anyway, Gio Cal Hartley is a wind up merchant I knew he'd make me jump through loops I just didn't know how many or how high…hey I can be a bunny if that gets me money I've done worse as I told Betty… (Looking his friend in the eyes) Gio, I've had to fire half Modes staff today….so how much worse can it get? And thanks for saving the catering magazine, five others went under but at least I know that's in safe hands..that's good you can carry on as before and better, Betty said…."

"Betty said what? Did she put you up to this butt creeping escapade with Hartley, figures I don't know her anymore since she's been with Amanda and Marc and this new guy…jeeze his name is Hartley isn't it? What an idiot it's his old man….like father like son it seems. Hey, if daddy won't co-operate maybe junior will…I can have a few choice …words with him …maybe he's more obliging and if not where I grew up we know how to …negotiate…if you know what I mean and I've got a big family I'm sure we've got a pair of concrete boots hidden somewhere and I only have to find a river….What! Daniel! I'm kiddin….I'd only knock him about a bit….he's pretty aye I can rough him up a bit….(whispering under his breath) god damn son of a bi….Betty's new man I'd wup him for nothing………(Smiling at Daniel, head slightly tilted)…Okay, a small charge…gotta make you feel included…..

Come on Daniel, this Hartley he's gotta be interested in Meade or why would he bother man there's obviously something he wants and there's so many businesses going under why choose this one….unless there's something personal…is it something personal Daniel? You said you dad was bit of a bas…..perhaps this is revenge…..I'd be careful, revenge is an emotion you can't control….he'll take you for the fun of it. Hey, let me look at him, you've got a picture right…shit….what am I on there's pictures of him all over the damn place. If I wasn't so stupid (Glancing around, frowning as if sensing some hidden secret) Now call me strange but Daniel…looking at him, the eyes, the build, yeah man…he's kinda like….he's kinda like……YOU!…..are you sure he ain't your daddy Daniel as well as Matts? That would explain his interest cos why Mode, why you?

Nah, I'm just stupid…ignore me and go….go get him…Anyway, (chomping on a cookie, they were good, not as good as his but his cousin Vinnie didn't know the Rossi recipe he was only a 'cousin in law'…he'd learn) I like the magazine, told ya I didn't want the shares for my money…the magazine is a snip at 2 million dollars, a bargain basement deal so really you've done me a favour…..I can really get my teeth into it now. me Giovanni Rossi restaurateur and magazine owner…..Cal Hartley watch your back man…Gio's coming….ha! What! Daniel everyone has to start somewhere, it may not be a part of Meade now but I'll make it work and you did insist…I was willing to just give you the dough and I will make it formal….soon, I will. Problem is Daniel I need another editor, Katy's leaving for London soon….very soon (nodding his head up and down as if to visually confirm his statement to his friend) and for good this time…so…any ideas?"

"Well Betty …she's about to finish YETI she'll be needing a …., No! (talking to himself) Not a good idea Daniel….shut up…(changing the subject) but hey Gio your right, dad was a total prk they could well have crossed each other in the past. They'd be about the same age but mom did say Hartley was different, she'd known him, they were close back in the old days, you don't think….Nah, he couldn't be…hey I'd take him as my brother or sister …if it saved Meade enterprises. Jeeze I'd take him as my boyfriend. Why so shocked Gio I almost dabbled once look, doesn't everyone? No, oh well…..(nervously smiling) I'd take it for Mode if I had to….Okay so maybe not I'm so a woman's man but who knows; anyway I'll try my best….(looking to his left as a flash of pink an yellow approaching at speed) Wait! Betty's coming back I don't want to see her and I know you don't, heck, I'm covered in chocolate but it seems after my moment of humiliation Hartley senior has agreed to give me ten minutes of his time. I don't want her to know until after …either way. Gio, wish me luck….I'm gonna need it and I'll need to give the best sales pitch I've ever done in my whole life. Okay, I feel sick but…I'm gone…."

"Yeah, good luck man seems you're growing up fast, Molly and now the company".

Sensing he should move on but seeing Betty approaching Gio was glad to have been of use to his friend once more. Standing behind a trolley of selected muffins Gio froze as he saw a vision in a mix, no a mess of pink and yellow appear looking for Daniel but unable to find him. Turning sideways as she noticed someone behind her Gio's heart leapt out of his mouth as he took in her profile much as she had looked when she embraced Claire Meade after getting her out of prison so long ago. That image would for ever be in his heart it was the moment he'd finally known he loved her. His stomach churning, somersaulting as his heart did likewise Gio could hardly contain the tears that flew to his eyes. A combination of sheer joy and pain in tandem, curling his toes to stop him crying out to her, running up to her, watching for as second that seemed to last an age. Until as if bursting a dream, his dream she lifted her head to kiss the lips of her new love. Tall, dark, curly haired dressed like he had no idea or sense of style, so like her, lost in him and breaking Gio's heart again in an instant. What could he do….nothing except quietly turn and walk away leaving Matt Hartley to enjoy what he would never have…Betty Suarez's love.

Daniel got his money, he got Hartleys backing and everything reverted back to normal at Mode, staff returned, Betty was forgiven and an air of normality spread across the corridors. The first call made was from the CEO of Mode to Giovanni Rossi a quiet tone, relieved to be finally able to relax and go to Molly who had patiently made him save his inheritance and save his company…only it was no longer his company it was …..Hartley's…….

………………………………………

"So you're going then? Never to come back?"

"Well, never say never Gio….and I'm flying back in October for the Mode ball…unless you don't want me too….I'd completely understand if…."

"No, No Katy I want you too, please, it's a date….as friends…yeah friends…October ..anyway I'll be too busy to think of getting a date and I can't take Ma or Marguerite they're fronting the whole thing…so October..see you then….call me mind Katy (kissing her gently on the lips like his little sister as he whispered)…don't be strangers …." As Katy replied…

"Did you ask Betty Gio..if she wanted to be editor of the magazine….I'm sure she'd say yes….."

"No, no I've found this nice lady, Daniel suggested her, she's very capable and forward thinking, I like her and it would be too complicated…Betty's in a relationship and …..I'm not going there again…once is enough….I'm not gonna spend the whole of my life being in-between guys going out with Betty Suarez."

"Ping, ping…..Flight 345 to London boarding at Gate 28, would all passengers please approach for flight 345 to London, via Paris"

"Well Gio, that's my flight….it was good …wasn't it? …I don't regret a moment of it…..you know I'll always love you and anytime….anytime you want to come to me, stay in London….no strings…just call me…Jeeze Gio just call me anyway (kissing him hard on the lips)…I'm so gonna miss you …..October is going to seem so long away….but I'll …you'll be so busy, what with the opportunity in Los Angeles and the new magazine we'd never see each other anyway. Just ……don't forget me Giovanni Rossi or I'll……haunt you in your dreams…"

Taking her lips in his, pressing tenderly but with all his heart funnelling through him to the woman who had saved his sanity, helped him as his heart mended and been his lover and friend Gio held on as long as he could, knowing she had to go. Her face in his hands as he rotated them, brushing her hair off her face stopping himself from crying, causing Katy to burst into tears she could no longer control as they poured down her face. Kissing her eyes, her mouth, her tiny nose that he loved Gio said not a word as he nodded his head as she pulled away from him, needing to separate, pull backwards until she was through the boarding gates, passport in hand lost, broken and shattered as she mouthed the words…..

"I love you……"

"I know he whispered back….I'm sorry Katy…so very sorry……"

Slowly as if in a dream Katy disappeared into the bay that passed as a flight entrance and then Gio, a sharp pain travelling through his chest jumped momentarily at his loss but it was gone, over in an instant…that was the difference it was over already and yet with Betty it never left him…that was his torment and his joy.

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – handcuffs, aliens and black and white cookies…….

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

Mode, the whole of the Meade building was buzzing; Cal Hartley the new owner and billionaire entrepreneur was on his way. Presentation in place, everyone ready and primed none more so than Daniel and Wilhelmina. Betty was there once more as Daniels right hand …..person, straightening his tie, pen at hand…the uber personal assistant but staying inconspicuously at a distance so as not to crowd him or upset his delicate air of confidence. Supported (in the background) by a very classy looking but uncharacteristically quiet Claire who hovered around to buoy her son should he require it. Betty however in all the melee of this maelstrom had other things on her mind, namely her friend Christine.

Christine had been wagging work lately since finding out William the child she'd been surrogate to wasn't hers but Wilhelmina's and Betty was finding it hard to cover for her. Betty was rightly concerned her friend might go over the edge, start to drink again, she could really put it away if depressed and she was certainly that. Having William had taken a lot out of her and it had changed a jolly, full on career minded character into a quiet, lethargic mess and Betty suspected…..know she knew if she didn't shape up fast she would loose her position at Mode, Willy was on the warpath and that meant only one thing…..conform or ship out. To her relief, there she stood, bright as a button, keen as ever, standing at her desk seemingly the old Christine focused and 'ready for work'.

Problem was for Betty that as Christine strolled over to her desk she was in the middle of sewing a new button on baby William's cardigan. A task she'd ironically tried to spare her friend from especially in her delicate 'hormonal state' obviously concerned such a reminder of what 'might have been' would upset her friend too much. Thankfully it seemed…….Christine seemed ……fine, okay….almost happy, "it was nothing, she'd demanded…she could handle it…the baby was Wilhelmina's…nothing to do with her now". So; sure of her friend's mental and emotional state Betty had returned to work only to break out into an apoplectic panic when she heard alarms sounding and Marc and Willy screaming out…" baby William was missing ..…gone!" over and over again like some CSI promo episode to be transmitted on the police channel.

Betty froze on the spot hoping it was all a stupid mistake but fearing her worst nightmare had happened….Christine…impulsive, wonderful, fight for her rights and hormonal enough to kill anyone who tried to stop her had taken him……No, she wouldn't, she couldn't…she could Betty thought…..

Running to find her and so relieved her best pal was obviously nothing to do with this nightmare Betty looked on Christine who stood there, plain as day and cool as a cucumber, she was either innocent or one heck of an actress Betty thought. No, it was fine she was still there, she was completely innocent….in fact she hadn't moved from the spot where Betty had left her almost an hour before, there was No Way she could have done anything. The police had questioned her and she had an alibi, Pat from requisitions had been with her all the time, a fact verified by the very nervous seamstress tucked unceremoniously and still continuing to sew up invisible hems as the forensic team poked and prodded every casket and cabinet surrounding her looking to ignite any possible baby cries and hence locate the missing Slater child.

After what seemed like an extremely thorough search demanded by a very cool but determined Wilhelmina it was plain the baby was nowhere to be seen and who ever had him was long since gone….Suddenly some bright spark recommended they should look at the security reels to try and find the culprits…..Someone had obviously been watching their police channel but it certainly wasn't the detectives they were too busy eyeing up the glamorous models in skimpy bathing suits as they milled around waiting for the start of the summer edition shots. No a baby elephant could have been carried out in front of them and they would have missed it. Problem was as Betty looked on her friend, she was too calm, it was obvious to Betty she was fond of the baby but there was no panic or wonder she was simply disinterested but as Betty watched Christine she mused…..what was that look, that quizzical stare and was she was looking around to see when she could get out? Something was very wrong, Christine was up to something and to Betty's regret she wasn't letting her into the secret either, that felt strange and hurt Betty a little but she had to admit she'd been full of her own problems a lot lately to the cost of her friendship with Christine.

Yet Betty knew Christine like no one else, except maybe Stuart and although she suspected Christine she was hoping she was wrong. Trusting Christine; (who was now the excitement had died down suspiciously collecting her belongings and walking away) Betty had to give her the benefit of the doubt and try to protect her from herself If Christine had been part of some crazy plot to take the baby away, she Betty Suarez would make sure, no stop her from making a terrible mistake…..before it got out of hand.

Leaving the office and then Mode; Christine hesitated as she arrived onto the streets of New York, looking around for someone but whom? Betty thought. As Betty looked on she found herself minutes later in a state of total shock and afraid for her freedom. Seated in a car with a kidnapper and a certain baby Slater trying to convince her friend she was being stupid, mad…psychotic to think she could get away with it and not knowing how the hell it had happened. Problem was how could Betty stay mad for too long with her friend especially as Christine convinced her William was hers…"look at the photo's of me as a child, he's mine Betty….I know it as sure as I know myself…he's my wee boy…….it was all a trick and the DNA tests must have been fixed ..no doubt! Driving away, in a capsule of circumstances Betty was carried along by her friends insistence and all they had to do was find somewhere safe and work things out until it could be …sorted.….and where safer than Betty's home they thought...yeah no one would spot them there would they?

Jeeze how was Betty to know…… she'd forgotten about Hilda's boyfriend Archie's press conference at their house…..but with Hilda's guile and gift of the gab it had all worked out. True they'd been stopped by the cops on the way there and they'd thought their number was up but hey god must have been Scottish because they'd got away with it and they would have got away with it completely if not for Marc via Amanda overhearing Betty wanting to talk to Claire to arrange a second DNA test….jeeze maybe God wasn't Scottish after all….. So, police alerted as they arrived at the DNA centre with baby William like some public enemy number one a fleet of police cars and gun toting cops surrounded them as they began to unfasten the small occupant of a certain car seat.

Once more and only the second time in her life and in the space of a year there she stood looking totally bemused Betty Suarez handcuffed again and under arrest, although this time is was Daniel saving her instead of Gio. Minutes later, officers placated, un-cuffed and once again a free person Betty sheepishly looked on Christine and her husband in another police vehicle, the temptation had been too much and they couldn't leave their boy behind, he was worth the risk. Momentarily speaking to them, reassuring them it would all be okay when she knew it wouldn't be as they were driven away to prison, no money, no solicitor and of course no baby. What could Betty do, she did the only thing she knew, what Gio had taught her …..she kicked ass, she kicked Wilhelmina's ass into admitting the baby wasn't hers. Playing her at her own game, trickery, deceit and what's in it for me. Yeah Betty the writer had convinced Wilhelmina to tell the truth and amazingly it had worked. Having admitted the whole episode had been a huge mistake and she couldn't keep a baby from its momma Willy had withdrawn all charges, what a woman. So it was Christine and her husband were free, the baby was back with his parents and everything was as it should be ….Betty the hero……. again?

………………………………….

"So that's Cal Hartley" Gio had said to Daniel as he sat in his office as the police milled around everywhere searching for William. Gio had intended to see Betty again today, this was going to be it, his re-introduction into her life, he was ready now and hadn't she said when he was ready he could come back. Well if it was only to be as friends he was willing to do that…anything except …nothing! His drunken conversation with Daniel a few nights before had convinced him of that. He'd tried to stay away but...he couldn't. No, he'd resigned himself to the fact that unrequited love and friendship would have to do and today was to be that day. Daniel had agreed, it was for the best for his friend's sanity and Betty would have to accept a few changes in Giovanni Rossi. Once the presentation was over he would introduce Gio as a valued client and entrepreneur and Betty and everyone at Mode would have to treat him with respect he deserved and realise he was no longer just a …sandwich boy ……He was a millionaire in his own right and ….his friend".

As Gio arrived however the controlled meeting planned by Daniel gave way to a cordon of police lines and officers searching for clues, questioning staff and trying to establish who had kidnapped his half brother… baby William. Daniel was engrossed with Hartley; trying as hard as he could to hold it all together but unable to…he was becoming quite the man lately and Gio was proud of him. No, deal or no deal he couldn't do it the baby, his brother came first. Too his amazement and totally out of character Hartley had liked his honesty and genuine concern so much so he got a promise from Hartley, usually a hard, heartless man to meet again the following day, Daniel took it, he had no choice, he was desperate. Daniel had really thought the whole deal was off, dead in the water but Hartley had surprised him and to be totally honest what with Molly's illness and his missing half brother he didn't care. He'd grab at any chance no matter how small; to get what he wanted and finally a little late in life he knew what was more important….family and the people you loved, Gio had taught him that.

Thinking only of man in question Daniel had thought, let's get these two proud idiots heads together, let them finally speak after all this time and hope…against all sense his friend could finally get what he wanted…..her…His only problem being a slight change, alteration of his plans in regards to Gio because the lady in question Betty was like her friend Christine….. missing! Not a soul knew where to find her and that was good they'd thought, that proved she wasn't involved in this whole mess…even though Willy was sure she was at the centre of it.….Sure enough as hope faded Betty was just an innocent bystander locked in the ladies toilets and unable to get out or stuck in the sandwich bar waiting for a new batch of baguettes to cook anything to explain her absence. That was until the telephone call to Claire happened and Marc, ever his mistresses rottweiller (God Gio disliked that man, pretending to be Betty's friend, yeah and I'm six feet tall he thought) had over heard their plans. Christine but mainly Betty was in trouble but what was new Daniel thought she was a total disaster area would he have to spend his life clearing up her mess…he wondered sometimes who was who's assistant but she was like a sister to him and he couldn't desert her. Immediately the police were on her tracks, she'd taken the baby with Christine and her husband Stuart but what was their plan? No one knew except the sheer fact they couldn't get away with it ….that was evident and the men in her life knew they had to get where ever she was!

Daniel and Gio raced to the DNA centre as fast as their chauffeur driven limousine would allow in fact Daniels driver ex SAS had got them to the scene before the cops, he was some driver Gio thought, tap that knowledge one day you could never be too savvy around the streets of New York. As they arrived they found the shocking scene of Betty with her accomplices, cameras flashing and onlookers everywhere… like a scene from a detective show. Daniel held back his friend as the chauffeured car pulled up, Gio, ever the protective lover, so concerned and anxious to help her. Deja Vous; (Gio thought)….Betty Suarez again handcuffed, arrested, looking lost and afraid with police officers all around her….who was going to save her this time as Gio frantically spoke to his friend….

"For Gods sakes Daniel…what the hell has she done again, is she the most annoying, idiotic, trusting, beautiful sap you've ever met….Shit, Danny…..she's really done it this time man, kidnapping….Jeeze this is gonna take some cleaning up. Crap, it's no good, I'm going to her, I can't stand this any longer if she's going down I'm telling her I'll be there for her (looking straight at Daniel)….as he friend…nothing else….I know…that's all she wants….I'm okay with that….honest…I am..yeah….friends (sincerity and love written all over his face Gio continued)…..I can't let her down Daniel….she's gonna be so scared man….so ….don't try to stop me…..God, look at her….fuck Daniel…I've gotta help or I'll go mad….let me out….NOW!"

"Yeah, that's right Gio, confuse her even more, ruin any chance you'll ever have with her, you and your Italian, hot headed passion. The last thing she needs is some irate ex on her case, telling her off for being so stupid, you know you'll do that, it's your way Gio you can't help yourself and it won't help man….you have no right…she isn't yours…think, think my friend. Matt's her boyfriend she needs, she wants him I thought we'd agreed …you'd agreed that was all you expected….friendship, go racing in like some protective lover and you'll scare her off…Again! Anything more will only lead to heartache…for you…I'm trying to protect you Gio….listen to me…you'd do the same for me…you have..so…..my friend.. Stop! Stop now! Before you go too far! I'll deal with it, I'll sort it….she already has a solicitor I've seen to that, he's there with her now…Look! ….Trust me Gio ….(holding him to stop him racing out of the limousine) she'll be fine…I'm sure of it. There'll be a simple explanation for all this mess….. you know how gullible she is ..It's all just one of Betty's stupid….misunderstandings…I'll get her off….I'll sort it…just….Calm Down!....Relax before you explode!.....Mind you Gio between you and me ……in regards to her friends well….that's another matter…...they've had it!.....kidnapping my half brother….I'll throw the book at them I don't know about Wilhelmina…."

"Okay, okay…Daniel ..(hands up in a concessionary stance) we'll do it your way……this time….you're right she doesn't need me complicating things…so I'll back off….stay away…but I'm only over the road, I'll stand by the cop car where Christine and her husband are….I know her….I'll see what's going on….just for Betty's sake…..Okay? …if she needs me ….you just tell me, get me over there…….I don't give a damn if she's annoyed with me for interfering….she's always mad with me ..it's our 'thing'….So, Daniel….any problems just shout and I'll come a running to help….yeah help …my friend…. Betty…..Okay? (louder)…Okay man!?

"Fine Gio, over by the cop car..yeah, yeah, got it….just…chill before you blow a gasket…(whispering under his breath as he walked away towards Betty)….You mad fucking Italian….jeeze I don't know who's the crazier Betty or him…they're meant for each other if they could just stop frelling arguing for a minute…. …."

Unlocked from her handcuffs, relieved she was no longer a suspect Betty hadn't noticed anyone talking to Christine and Stuart as they sat in the police car awaiting their inevitable incarceration. Nodding and passing information from one to another the onlooker had disappeared into the throng of people that were now watching all the mayhem. Betty walked over to her friends, ensuring them she would try to help but somehow they seemed calm and resigned to their fate, such calm had frightened Betty, were they that despondent, broken?

……………………………….

Not a soul had seen the young parents return to Mode on their release from the police jail the next day outside the Meade building, their old battered car, ready, packed with their belongings and eager to collect their son, no ceremony, no newspapers, no fanfare…… except one……….

"Gio, Christine and Stuart whispered in unison, thank you for your help, we've got no money we'd have rotted in prison without you and Betty, how can we ever repay you? Why would you?.....Argh of course (Christine gasped)…you still love her, I should have thought. I know her pretty well Gio, she'll get through this, grow up, she just needs time to work out what's important to her…..since William I know success, a career and wealth aren't the most important things in life…..Betty's so naïve and innocent but she's changing. (As the small Italian sheepishly looked on her Christine continued) She came good for us Gio, she was the 'old Betty', I…we love, she's still there, I saw it today…..not the Mode girl of late. Aye, she was the wee sweetheart who'd give you her last penny that I first knew when I came to the states……my canny, wee, gentle Betty, I dinna know where she went fur a while but she was there for me today Gio…yeah, she was my friend again. Don't give up on her..(looking on his sad but somehow hopeful face as he listened to her Christine whispered)…..Argh bless you Giovanni Rossi you couldn't give up on her if you wanted to ….could you? (hugging him tightly for a few seconds)….I know…I know…..hang on in there….shush….it'll all be fine in the end, trust me I know my….your Betty (As she stood away from him Christine had a resigned and determined stance as she continued to speak)…..

Gio, we're, on our way now to tell her that I'm leaving Mode and we're getting away, no idea where we haven't really got that planned yet. Stuart and I would like to return home to Scotland but that's just a dream, we just canna afford it. Hopefully I'll get a job and we can work our way back home eventually to our family…I've, no we've had enough of the States….I want to return to Scotland, I ..we want our son William to know his roots..know his kin…his family and our parents are old Gio so they want to see him…you know before they pass…..…"

"How much, how much do you need….to get home Christine?" Gio chokingly replied…..

"No, No that wasn't a hint Gio, we'll get back in time it will just take a while and anyway you couldna afford it…it's too much..it's thousands of dollars…where would you get that kinda money…you're just a sandwich boy! And Gio……you've helped us so much already…No my friend…thanks but you've done enough……."

"Christine, you'd be surprised what I can afford and I …I want to do it for you…family is important…no it's everything. If that's what you really want…..what you need…jeeze….how much is it?"

"At least Five thousand dollars" Christine sheepishly replied…….."

Taking out his wallet and lifting the exact amount of money required, plus extra's, handing it over to Christine's husband the looks on the two peoples faces in front of him was all the reward he needed. Embracing Gio, Christine whispering her thanks in his ear all that was left was for them to collect their boy and leave, oh and say goodbye to Betty as Gio spoke.

" Be gentle with her Christine, she loves you….I know…she used to tell me, talk of you all the time, you were her heroine, her inspiration…I think I replaced you for a while but I know she's gonna miss you…."

Nodding, knowing Gio was right Christine stood in the lift with Stuart as the doors closed ….Fifteen minutes later there they stood once more with William in his momma's arms, tears falling. As Christine passed the boy to his daddy she held Gio in her arms, tapping his back as if comforting a child as she whispered….

"It's done Gio, she's upset I know, she's very upset but she understands I have to leave, go home and thank you for everything…she's a lucky lady to have a friend…no …that's wrong a man who loves her like you do….one day she'll see it Gio…give her time she's still maturing…she's such a child she's not ready for what you're offering…be patient…she is such a gentle soul…..but naïve…" as Gio gently interrupted…..

"and Stupid….Christine….silly, annoying…so many things…but…. I love her, I can't help myself.…..I've made my mind up…..I'm going to her…now! I know she needs me…I know it…as a friend, nothing more that's all I can have but I just want to hold her..you know…be there for her…God, (turning around on the spot, twisting his hands in genuine pain, not knowing how to control his pent up feelings). What the hell should I do?…..I don't know Christine, (Looking right into his companions eyes, so full on and frantic)….how can I hold back…. be her friend when all I want is to…..(closing his eyes, gasping for breath as he controlled his emotions)….kiss her. Anyway, it's no good…….I'm going…..it's time…it's been a year…I need to see her, talk with her before I loose my mind …I've so missed her…she can argue, insult me I don't care just as long as I'm part of her life again….that's all I need….yeah, all I need. (Nodding her head, agreeing Christine stepped away further and further from her companion as he spoke once more in the gentlest of tones) ….Take care Christine….be happy….."

As Christine and Stuart walked out of the building Gio took his courage into his own hands and took the service elevator to the upper floors to find Betty. Ever careful of her needs he'd thought of her, she'd be hungry, he knew that and sandwich and cookie in hand he flew up the final stairwell to the Mode offices. He wanted to surprise her. Entering the corridor to Daniels office he heard her voice talking to someone on her mobile as she strode across the offices to the reception desk to collect something having left her coat and handbag, Gio knew she'd return as he listened as her voice approached ready to find the courage to talk to her once more.….

"Matt, hello ...where did you go then the signal faded….I'm so upset, missing you….Christine's just told me she's leaving, going home to Scotland….I know, I miss you too….I can come to yours if you like…are you sure then….that would be nice…I'll be there as soon as I can….. I just have to collect my things from my desk……. No, no you don't need to send the chauffeur around I'll get a taxi…see you in about thirty minutes, love you….bye….."

Looking, straining as she thought she saw a package on her desk near her belongings but not quite believing what she was seeing Betty turned off her mobile and picked up the carefully wrapped Turkey and sun dried tomato baguette with a black and white cookie wrapped in a clear bag next to it as she whispered……

"Gio you were here……why didn't you stay?.....Oh Matt…you heard me talking to Matt……Gio……….. (she sighed)"

……………………………………..

"Oh George, where is he? (Eyes wide open in wonderment of the question and lips twisted in total disdain)…who? …Who do you think you old f..flan maker..…..Gio of course! I've been looking for him everywhere…..where is that sexy hunk of man…. (putting her head around the counter and looking into the preparation room) .is he avoiding me? I could understand if he was…I mean we did have a little tonsil hockey last time I saw him but hey I thought we were friends….I mean how could he not be I'm too damn gorgeous to forget and anyway where would I get the best chocolate doughnuts (continuing to look around although no where to hide a trolley let alone a well made and amply endowed Italian chef) ever! If not from Gio's sandwich bar…Now, tell me, I just gotta know…...you buy them in don't you…you do don't you?…..(nodding his head in the negative George looked quizzically but certain she was quite insane at the tall female, dressed in a tight red skirt and matching top that fitted where it touched and fell down to expose her ample and highly supported bosoms bouncing under several layers of gold necklaces)…Nooo you mean you make them…you actually make those chocolate doughnuts….boy..who's recipe?….(George pointed to the name of the proprietor of the shop)….Nooooooo Gio, he makes them…it's his recipe…..Jeeze not only gorgeous but talented as well..I'm telling ya if my Archie wasn't such a catch I'd be on that Gio like a fly on…well .like a fly….if there's anything sexier than a man of power and officialdom it's a man who can….cook….you know I just knew it…he's not only got the tastiest buns in the business he makes the tastiest buns…Okay …George what you looking at…..can I help it if I'm crap at jokes and a total sucker for a hot guy?

Anyway I can't spend all day talking doughnuts I've got a house and a business to run…..just tell Gio I was here and he's invited to lunch tomorrow…..NO EXCUSES!…Okay…twelve thirty….(falling out of the shop door almost toppling off her red high heels) I need to talk to him about…tell him Betty..yeah that'll get his attention….(suddenly distracted ).Hmm those bagels look so good ….maybe I could…No Hilda she answered herself …a minute on the hips and a month in the mouth..or something like that…God damn it I could never get those darn things right…no wonder I was pants at school and had to kiss the boys behind the bike sheds to get my work done…what! (Looking at George)….okay so I was popular…..Go stick your head up your…No..No Hilda…you're a counsellors girl now…...behave…anyway don't forget tell that doughnut making love god…tomorrow…..No excuses..…..byeeee……"

……………………………

House all polished, doughnuts on a plate ready, coffee percolating in the pot and the radio on lightly Hilda waited and waited, she'd made an effort her hair was layered up on her head and she'd toned down her normal dress she didn't want Gio thinking she was hitting on him…I mean she wouldn't have minded but she was in a relationship now with Archie and those days were over….given a chance she could be respectable, Archie liked her respectable …..until she ripped the skirt off to reveal her tart outfit….she'd got that special for him..it lifted up the parts like nothing else …his as well as hers. In fact Archie was expected in a few hours so she needed Gio to hurry up, the salon had been closed for the day, papi had gone out with Elena, Justin was at high school and the plan was an afternoon of unbridled….nookie…..So she was getting a little agitated as one o'clock had arrived and no sign of Gio…Just as she was about to loose her cool and race around to his sandwich shop the door was knocked. Walking forward it was unmistakably him, small, rocking to and fro in his usual manner. Hilda pulled down her skirt from up her thighs, did likewise with her top so her breasts were shown in their best light and poofing up her boobs and checking her lippy one last time she put her best smile on and opened the door ….as she shouted….

"Giovanni Rossi….there you are…you gorgeous hunk of man…you look good enough to eat and believe me if my Archie wasn't satisfying me I'd jump your baguette any day…what. What! Gio you know me I'm only kidding I'm a good girl now….my Archie has tamed me……well he thinks he has and between you and me I think I like it… Anyway….I've got you here for a reason…and that reason is B….There got ya…knew not matter what I said that would sort it….(As he walked past, taking his leather jacket off and seating himself on the lounge recliner)..Jeeze Giovanni Rossi do you have the nicest ass…et I've ever seen…yeah, small but perfect..hmm like a little peach just waiting for someone to bite into it (eyes lifting and pretend eating with her lips Hilda looked up and turned away as she called out)…Hmm I'll just go and get the coffee I need to have something in my hand and to put my mouth around before I…..No….I'm a good girl …yeah I am….damn it she whispered…and smiled ….. Now Gio….I've got you here for a reason…its Betty…I need your help……" as Gio gingerly replied….,

"Betty's nothing to do with me Hilda, I was going to try to be her friend but lets say I kinda found out I can't do it. She's with her new man now….Matt is it and she's well…she's happy and I'm too busy….I'm gonna move soon to LA the business is doing well and I need to get away. Daniels got a few problems but when that's through I'm….going. …and I don't intend to move back..for anything….So, what can I do for you Hilda that won't involve putting my nose and my heart in the firing line to get broken?." Speaking gently Hilda replied….

"I'm worried about her Gio, she's been so full on with Daniel and Mode lately and well she's into this Matt and I'm not sure she should be. She won't listen to me and why should she God she's twenty five she's allowed to make her own mistakes but…. There's something weird about Matt, he's rich and boy that's cool but he hangs around here all the time, he's always sponging off Betty but that's not the half of it…he's taking her from her plan…her five year plan. You wouldn't know this but the jobs freeze at Mode it means there's nothing for Betty and well her and Marc they're relying on their YETI programme to get them job interviews. Seems Matt well he isn't interested anymore he's ..he's going to quit and start art classes….Betty was standing up for him but jeeze seems he never finishes anything he starts…he gets bored and even though I know Betty's in denial she thinks she'll be the next thing he tires of….He's a reformed sex addict Gio, he's having therapy and well he's got a lot of baggage…Betty needs to concentrate on her career and all she's doing is nannying Matt. Hey, Gio I'm like her ma in so many ways I just thought….as you have/had some influence with Betty…oh crap I'm desperate…."

"What! He's a sex addict? What the fuck! Is Betty stupid hooking up with an addict of any kind….what the heck….God Hilda..why didn't you….stop her for gods sake…is she being safe, protecting herself…I mean Hilda..this is Betty for Christs sake ..this Matt…how could he…how could he put her at risk like that…..Jeeze if I get my hands on him…. But Hilda, she loves him right, I heard her on the telephone …she's into him ….like Henry yeah….I mean please tell me she hasn't done all this and she's not sure…No, not Betty she wouldn't be that stupid ….would she? And…and what Five Year Plan….since when….who the hell pushed that…she never had a plan before ….I used to tell her to have one and she'd laugh at me….tell me off…..say I was mad…maybe….just maybe….and her career it's suffering because of this man yeah, how do you know, what if she condones it Hilda….I mean surely she's not just doing anything he wants to make him happy….didn't I teach her…hasn't she learned anything…but what the frell do you want me to do Hilda…I can't….I can't….No, I'm getting on with my own life now…moving on….no, no, no!….."

"She's fine Gio, she's not stupid, she's taken care of herself and I made her, you're right, his history well …I told her..too late I reckon but she knows how to look after herself,,,,, Matt isn't her first…he's ..well he isn't her first…she's safe, don't worry I'm her sis….I put her right.. No it's not that it's her career, I'm real worried she's throwing it all away for ….love?…. It's Daniel, Gio she's put everything into him and he can't give her a promotion the companies in crap central and Betty's stuck on Go. He'll give her a great reference but she'll have to move on because there's nothing at Mode for her and her YETI assignment is everything and that nice, rich boy …well he's spoiling it all. Marc and her are working their tails off and he's well he's shirking and Betty's taking all his problems on as well….you know her Gio she has to have someone who needs her, who she can momma or she's afraid. Gio she doesn't need it. I know she likes him a lot but I really don't think she loves him….not yet…not like Henry…."

"She doesn't…not yet….and she's safe?…Thank god….and there's no jobs…are you sure Hilda…nothing ….I could…."

"What (head tilted looking on quizzically) Gio, you can do a lot of things but what do you know about magazines? … and that's not all Gio….it's Daniel as well….he's getting married, he suddenly proposed to Molly and of course Betty thinks its all her responsibility…don't know why she just does….why for gods sake can't he organise his own wedding ..he's got enough money and what's the rush? They've got years for gods sake..why put all the stress on my sister?..She's got enough on her plate….. I mean, here's me, ready to meet you dressed in my ..cough cough….outfit ready for a nice afternoon of tea and doughnuts with my Archie and I get a call last minute telling me to get my glad rags on….it seems Daniels getting married today ..yeah today at the Planetarium! What's the problem is Molly in her second trimester, fiesta, whatever it is? Papi's been roped in now to do catering, we're all invited…Archie can't come..something to do with not mixing with millionaire types, bad for his everyman image so I've got to dress up now, fix my face and go watch some nuptials…Hey, a thought do you wanna come Gio…just to hold my hand ofcourse…Nah, didn't think so….Well guess I'm going with Justin then ..oh yeah let me finish while I remember…so many things to do and so little of Hilda to go around….yeah…and YETI's finished as well she'd got no job prospects, no chance of promotion and now potentially with Mr rich boy acting like a kid whose pacifiers been taken…..no boyfriend either!….. and (Gio's mobile buzzed as he opened a message….as he spoke trying to remember everything Hilda had said…he liked her, he liked her a lot but she was two buns short of a bakers dozen..and some…)._

"Molly and Daniel…well they haven't got ….well it's not so simple Hilda and it seems ….I'm invited too…(showing Hilda his text message)…...tonight….the planetarium……wear my best leather jacket…sarcastic mode boy…isn't he? So you see Hilda…there's nothing I can do Betty will have to sort out her own mess….she won't take any notice of me and I don't want to reintroduce myself into her life and tell her off about her boyfriend and his ….addictions and commitment issues….Nah, that would be wrong…but if I get the chance I'll speak to her…..just as a friend…only that….Okay Hilda?

"Okay….Gio but I know you…you can't kid me I know you still love her…..jeeze you came around here fast enough and you a busy man…if that's not love I don't know what is and I know about the baguette and the cookie….she tells me everything….Betty was so disappointed …she wanted to see you…to speak to you and you…well you we're gone……why did you do that..what are you afraid of Gio….feeling again…?."

"She wanted to speak to me…she told you that….hmm…(whispering under his breath)….I never stopped feeling where your sisters concerned (raising his voice)….Okay, Okay if I get chance I'll have a word, see if there's anything I can do but don't expect too much Hilda…..I can't get to involved…really I can't….you see I'm….I'm over her……I'm getting engaged yeah to Katy, she's agreed to come to LA with me….soon, very soon. Now, I've gotta go ….so …Bye…speak to you soon"

Bracing himself as he left the Suarez home, glad he didn't have to stay too long for a moment Gio held his breath to draw in as much of his inner strength as he could. The past few minutes' conversation had been an eye opener to him, on the one hand Betty had wanted to speak to him, she'd known whom the food gifts were off, of course she did and Matt wasn't proving to be the dream guy. Problem was what did that have to do with Gio, he could not afford to become too involved again as it was probably teething issues in the early part of their relationship and as much as he wanted to he could not get burnt again. Friends was one thing…jeeze what was he thinking he couldn't do that either…where had the engagement to Katy come from …what for in a vain attempt to make Betty jealous?….of what she didn't give a damn about him she would just….be …happy for him. He was going to see her today at the wedding, maybe he could gauge her mood from that, work out for himself if her and this Matt were a couple….yeah he could do that, no real harm to his heart, he was ready ..he could cope…it would be his chance or his (his chest rose and constricted) ….final goodbye……..

……………………………..

"Well man this is it…soon to be a married man…what the heck Daniel, I don't believe it, why so fast, well I know why but today man, how come, who got it all set up, I thought the plan was to go to Borabora and a beach wedding with a few friends…jeeze where the frell did the Planetarium come in, whose bright idea was that…..!

"Oh I know Gio, it was Betty actually she kind of convinced me she told me that my idea of perfection might not be that….'perfect' and I kind of agreed…that perfection might come in a different disguise and I needed to see other options…if I wanted to marry Molly it wasn't the where or the how it was the who….."

"Betty wanted to give you as close to perfection as she could…ha that's kind of ironic, reminds me of a time we….no, well ..that was nice wasn't it, she really said that Daniel?….(nodding in the affirmative in reply)…hmm that's great…great. So that's what, how…why this Planetarium place, it's not the obvious choice for perfection is it?"

"Well, Betty's YETI project has been ruined, her boyfriend has dropped her in it, no singer and he's mad because his mother got Betty the gig and well why not, one of the models is also an ordained priest, there's wedding dresses at Mode and Gio….I love Molly, Molly loves me …she wants to get married before she …dies so..this is it…I'm ready…I've never been more ready….and I'd like you to be my best man….what do you say Gio….I don't have any family, Alexis is in France and you're the best friend I have…so…what do you say..yeah?"

"Is that a good idea Daniel…hey I'm not saying no, I'd be honoured…you know that but…..don't you think it would take a bit of explaining and anyway this is perfection, different…you don't need a best man…you can do this. If you need me I'll be there just not for everyone to see….I'd rather hold back…I need to see if….."

"If Betty is okay with you…I see Gio…sorry my friend I should have thought and hey Matt will be there….so yeah I understand….it's okay….but I'd appreciate a bit of support I'm having trouble fastening my shirt buttons….shit Gio I've never been so fecking scared in all my life….(putting his right hand up, palm facing and slapping Gio's left hand palm to the sound of a defined clap! Their eyes wide open in shock and awe of the situation) ………God! Gio…….I'm getting married….What the f……."

"Yeah, my friend you're getting married to the woman you love…I envy you so much……"

……………………………………

The room was ablaze with white lights and stunning blue back drops surrounded by an ambiance of stars and planets. People were milling around everywhere and there in the middle stood Betty Suarez and……..Matt Hartley…..racing to and fro arranging and delegating duties from waiters to photographers, they made a great couple. What had seemed a lost cause was with a few hugs and kisses resolved so that they were as one again, motivated to finish what they had started and no sign of any discourse at all no sign of a man who was not dedicated to the woman he could not keep his eyes off. Alien beings of both genders lined the outside of the stage that held Daniel and Molly surrounded by a wave of white chairs for the assembled guests. Ignacio Suarez was organising the food for the guests and as the music sounded and the bride appeared from behind the silver doorway that led into the arena.

A small man, dressed in his best brown suit, white shirt and taupe cotton tie looked on, lost and resigned to his future. He'd listened to the service, it was beautiful, he'd wished his friend good luck as he walked to the stage as a man for the first time in his life. He was mesmerised by the small, Latino female organising the two men under her control as she professionally staged the whole event for her friend and to achieve her editorial goal, he was so proud of her, she was doing great things, she didn't need him any longer he knew that now and he knew what he had to do. Stepping out into the corridor that led to the staff area he found Betty's belongings thrown on a large armchair. Picking her jacket up, alone everyone was enjoying the reception he lifted it to his nose, taking in the essence of her, his face so sad, his eyes beginning to fill with the tears he longed to pass. Kissing it once he lowered it back to it's place and from his left hand he took out a small box, closed with a label addressed to a Miss Betty Suarez with the note…..for you…….you earnt it…..your friend….xx Then as he lay it down, sighing for an instant he stood still for a moment, breathed heavily and walked away, never looking back and then he was gone……

"Oh Matt, that was amazing, I'm so glad you agreed to finish YETI even if you intend to go to art school….I'm so proud of you…..I think we can do it….if I don't win or Marc I don't know what we'll do…it's so different for you..you have it all…..and I….we thought Mode would be the answer but..hey….that's life…(stopping her with a kiss). I know, I know (Betty continued)….I need to have more faith in myself, enjoy the moment more…I had a …friend who made me believe that….a good friend….you'd like him I think. (returning back to the present) Matt, that was so good and Daniel is so….happy….I'm so happy for him"

Walking into the staff room and looking at the strange box that lay on her jacket as she went to collect her belongings as she left Matt for a moment Betty gently lifted it. As she opened the box, lined in a blue velvet casement frowning not sure what it was she took out the small object within it whilst simultaneously picking the card that was attached to it and reading the text written on it….you earn't it….your friend..xx Confused Betty turned the trophy over to read the words emblazoned on it….Good Citizen Award 1998 Awarded to Betty Suarez…… Shocked, her mouth agape and running out into the corridor, ignoring a concerned Matt Betty could not control her sadness to know the giver of her gift had gone.

For all her happiness for all her impending success Betty held a pain in her heart and a resigned and hidden sadness for what she had done to Giovanni Rossi, not quite her friend, not quite her lover, always her conscience….why with all she had did she have this desire to see him again and why didn't he come to her….was he over her or in a kind of hope she didn't quite register did he still love her….but hey there was no point thinking like that, she had Matt and Gio had disappeared again…..

…………………………………………..

"Bye ma, I'll be in touch, everything is sorted, the business, Daniel may need me but I told him I'll get back ASAP. Hey ma perhaps you and the girls..Oh and aunt Marguerite could come over soon…have a vacation…some sun, wine and ..well we could star watch…I hear Christian Bale and Freddy Rodriguez live near by and Gerard Butler too…hey Isobella would like that yeah?....Ma, stop crying..I'm a big boy now and I'm only the other side of the states..and turn your damn facebook account on, Ant will set you up for you…. and we can talk…I know, I know….don't give me that look Mrs Rossi….. I'm a computer geek now….a new obsession that doesn't include a certain personal assistant…that's what you wanted, isn't it? You know me I'll be glued to it….so Ma….turn it on…. and when you get good we'll do a photo link…you can see me with a new sun tan and a goatee…yeah I fancy going all El Wray…..ma, I'm joking…I'll stay clan shaven..I know papi had standards…okay…okay (Gio's mobile rings) Hold on ma I'd just better get this, a few minutes more and I have to hand over my luggage. Opening his mobile a voice shouting out to him frantic interspersed with bouts of agony.

Hey, Daniel….Daniel..calm down man, …you said what,! Molly's where? Okay….breath man, remember everything we said…you can do this, you need to be together man….for Molly…..What am I doing…you heard airport noises….oh nothing…..it's …its' just the television…yeah I'm at the apartment …Die Hard's on…..no problem….Now, where are you….okay Mount Sinai……I'll be there…hang on Daniel….it'll be okay…everything will be okay.....I'm gone…."

"What's the matter Gio,…..hospital..is it your sisters, Marguerite…I don't like the look of her lately….No?...then what, it must be important to stop you leaving today…this was your new beginning….can't it wait son?"

"No, no ma, I have to go…..it's Daniel, Daniel Meade….it's his new wife….Molly…she's got cancer….she's dying…Daniels my friend and I have to be…."

"Go, Go Giovanni….I understand…I'll take care of all this…leave it with me, you can get a later ticket….your friend needs you…..(under her breath as Theresa Rossi watched her son speed away to the airport exit) Maybe this is the sign I asked for so my son wouldn't leave….perhaps, no I'm holding out for a miracle…maybe….he'll stay …just a little longer…."

TBC…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14** – Loyalties and ball games………..

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

"Jeeze Daniel share it about man, I need a bit of adoration and now you're the flavour of the month with all the ladies I'm getting proper jealous…a beautiful wife and all that tail….don't forget your mate when you find a cute one…just for a bit of fun mind ..nothing serious (eyes wide open and fixed Gio style smile). I'm not into that any longer…I'm single and fancy free and permanently on the pull….the Gio of old…why did I waste so much time on one woman when the worlds my oyster and you're (slapping his arm and pulling away in jest)……my own personal pearl farmer. So, (whispering looking around for invisible intruders only he suspected were there) Danny when you cast them off broken hearted and in need of a man who…understands them…and their …..needs ….send them my way. Hey if Suarez can play the field why not me?….ha, life's too short and if I can't have the one I want…(gulping) …..I'll have em …ALL! Me the 'rebound guy' Ha! No Way!

Now, let's be serious…… Molly's coming out of hospital ……your taking her home to your apartment and then you're straight off to work ….she wants it that way…yeah, am I right? Then Danny boy if that's what the old lady wants then bro I suggest you do it or you'll never have any peace…gotta keep the ladies happy….my motto in life and boy I've had to contend with three of them….count yourself lucky you had a bro for most of your life…..women are bitches man…..gorgeous, enthralling…tasty ….hmm but try to understand em and your….toast. So Daniel Molly obviously wants you both to have as normal a marriage as possible ….under the circumstances let her have what she wants ….hey…..arguments and sleeping in separate rooms soon then aye?…A joke bro, a joke! Oh jeeze trying to crack cheap jokes to rich boys….ain't no fun….for heavens sakes please go get her man isn't this what you've been waiting for and put me out of my misery. Go Go!…… Get her out of that god damn hospital…..and if there's any cute nurses…..hey…just saying…..(becoming serious Gio continued).

I can come to the hospital with you if you want I've got a meeting this afternoon but I can send Isobella, she's keen to cut her teeth on the business and she is a true Rossi, a mouth like silk and tenacious. She's shaping up to be my right hand girl, my personal assistant and no mistake my own 'Suarez' but so much better looking…a God send and no mistake. (Momentarily becoming ever more serious as he looked at Daniel) Aunt Marguerite hasn't been well lately….in fact I'm getting a bit worried about her Daniel…but hey man you've got enough crap you don't need mine….so (smiling a huge but forced smile) let's cut to the chase here….. do you want me to go with you?"

"Problem is Gio and you know I..we would love you there….(going off in a tangent, lost in his thoughts)….. don't know what I would have done without you being there for me….for us…. when Molly collapsed the night we got married and I know you were flying off to LA….you saved my sanity man ….. Gio I'm sure of it….I was hopeless I thought she was dead, they were working on her for what seemed like hours…yeah I know now it was only minutes but I was going ape shit ….loosing it until you arrived at the hospital… you knew exactly what to do, talking to the medics…..I was as much use as a chocolate teapot. It had been the shock of everything… the wedding it was all too much for Molly and idiot that I am I never thought..hey me never thought..who'd have guessed….she needed to rest and here was me whisking her off on honeymoon……what a sap! So no Gio…..every time I need you bro you're there….I really don't deserve you as a friend….I'm not used such loyalty……Thank you…it's just….(Blurting out!)

You know if ….Oh God damn it Betty's coming she invited herself, I couldn't stop her, once the hospital called she booked everything, the nurse, you name it and she thought she should be there to protect Molly with all the media attention now they know I'm married to a woman who's….dying, there….that's why!. You, you know you can come as well but……won't it be awkward? ….Although Gio you said you've passed that now, given up…I mean wouldn't this be a good time to meet again..now now….you're …truly…..over her (quizzical look)?"

"No, no your right (Gio looked tentatively at his friend and quietly replied)….Betty's going …argh well that changes things ….you're right man…..you don't need me there as well…(trying to lighten the mood….joke). I'll visit Molly when she's at home while you're out all day big boy….I'll be her bit on the side …her delivery boy while the rich, handsome husband is out earning the dollars …her bit of rough…(grinning)…hey man can I be her Toy boy….how old is the missus Daniel?.....What! What!….I love Molly…….I'd have her in a second if it wasn't for the fact …….(eyes opened wide thumping Daniels arm in play)…..she loves you completely you moron……Stop worrying….go put the make up on the camera's will be there to take snap shots of Mr wonderful and his beautiful bride……I'll survive…man what do you think I am sensitive…nah, this is the new me….hard as nails go choose Suarez (pretending to sob)…see if I care…..Jerk! (Parrying back his slaps)…No, no Meade..don't make me angry or I'll get all Italian on you and zap ya!..Hey what's wrong with zap?…Okay so I've led a sad life that I intend to change….as soon as a certain mate decides to let me go to LA. (Regretting immediately what he'd said Gio relented) Sorry man …I didn't mean you were holding me back…I know if I go Molly's …well she's gone…joking man and out of line, permission to bitch slap me man I deserve it. Now, go! and get your beautiful wife out of the god damn hospital and make me green with envy ……yeah…..envy…….watching all that skirt chasing you…Oh and don't forget your best bud Gio….save the cute one's for me…….get their mobile numbers you never had a problem in the past tapping that …okay?"

Walking away Daniel wondered why his friend was trying so hard …he didn't mean it, he could try to hide it as much as he wanted Daniel Meade knew a man in denial…hadn't he lived like that for years different afflictions but the same pattern. No matter how busy he was Daniel would help his friend get past it, somehow Hey, he thought…maybe a trip to London would do Gio good, he was still in touch with Katy, it wouldn't take much to arrange, a few flights, a hotel and he was sure Katy would help. Thinking again Daniel changed his own mind in an instant as he pondered…. would that be fair on her .she was a nice lady…in other times Daniel reflected she was his kind of girl…..but no he was a married man now and his wife was waiting for him…..for the first time in his life the responsible adult and husband…would he ever get used to that ….he wanted to for as long as…….as long as……possible…...

……………………………….

Fighting the entourage of the press and finally getting Molly settled in she'd insisted he took himself off and went to work. He'd argued but there was no point, her nurse was there and he needed to concentrate the wedding issue was the most important issue ever……it was the new, better Mode and Daniel needed to impress his new investor. The day over Daniel couldn't wait to get home to Molly, take away in hand and settled down watching TV Daniel gently told his wife about his day…..

"You know Hartley came today, don't know if I like that man, he's kind of spooky and yet there's just something charismatic about him, he just pulls you in you know? God he's a mean man, he wanted you to pitch the ball at the Metts game he's more or less backed but I told him No, you were too ill so …guess what? Now….. I'm doing it instead…for some strange reason….. he insisted…Me Moll, pitch a ball at a Metts game….my dream but….I'm pants at it….always have been anyone who knows me knows that.….Moll…..you know I love games but I suck…big time and I'll have to do it in front of all those people….."

"Yeah, but baby….I'll do a Bodyguard on you boy…..I'll be there to protect you…..(kissing him passionately and falling into his arms as they lay back on the couch)….. and I'll kiss it better if you screw it up….Mode boy….ha! No, don't…not the tickle …you know I hate tickling…you wouldn't tickle a dying woman now would you? I'll tell the press …see if all your admirers still fancy the pants off you if they know what a bully you are….Don't…don't' you dare Meade….I'll do the ribs…yeah you play dirty ..I'll play dirty…..(looking at him trying to be stern but laughing out loud as he tickled her)..you..piggggg Daniel Meade……I give in..I give in you got me ….you're the best pitcher ever…..(as he stopped and gently kissed her lips a look of total love and devotion in his face)….just get Gio to give you a few tips…No…No baby I don't think your pants…even if you are…..(kissing him again before the onslaught of tickles to distract him like Ceasar and a naughty dog….tapping his nose but avoiding the mandatory kick in the shins she whispered as he went to bear down more kisses on her)…….Good idea though ..yeah?…I've got to tell you I think Gio and I have 'a thing'(looking serious) if he was six inches taller and ginger I'd have a piece of him …..(taking his face in her hands and placing the deepest kiss on his lips she whispered)….but I've got you ……husband….."

"Yeah, come here …wife….come serve your husband…..I'm hungry…..for loveeeeeeeeee"

………………………………………

"Oh these chocolate doughnuts are nice Hilda….where did you say you got them from now?….I've been eating to many of them lately but Matt he say's he likes me with a bit of meat on…he likes a big woman….."

"Good job sis cos your piling the pounds on girl (Hilda whispered and then raised her voice as Betty asked what she had just said) Oh I didn't say anything just sure those things will pile the pounds on you. Gio sure knows how to make a bun that's for certain don't know what I prefer of his …the pickle, his salmi sausage rolls or the delicious doughnuts..he can sure cook that man…His shop is a gold mine now, doing really well…you dumped a good one there sister he'd have kept you well fed that's for sure even without the billionaire daddy…. (Looking at her sisters shocked face). What! He was a good guy and he loved you but hey you didn't think of him that way (under her breathe) sure you didn't that's why when he kissed you your toes tingled girl. Anyway, he's doing good, I haven't seen him (lying) but yeah I shop at his sandwich bar…….why not? You fell out with him…not me in fact I could have been in there at one point if he hadn't ….well if he hadn't remembered he'd liked you…..Hey, what? I know you think he is a dog….no way he's a gentleman…he pulled back, I wanted him to but he couldn't (still wanting you she whispered under her breath)…a little gem that one….if I didn't have my Archie (crossing herself for forgiveness for her evil thoughts) I'd tap that!

"Gio makes those doughnuts….so every time I've had one of those in my mouth he could have made it….oh my….. You know Hilda I've been thinking about Gio a lot lately…only little thoughts but I've kept them in but I gotta say I do wonder why he's never been in touch…you know we were good friends"

"Exactly baby sister he doesn't want to be friends…are you totally clueless girl he won't come back, you broke his heart and he wouldn't be able to do that..he's a passionate man that one, you know what I mean, he knows his stuff, he wanted you girl…wanted you proper and you don't get over that…No, I completely understand why he keeps away…poor guy…."

"You think he still has feelings for me, No not after all this time…he was with Katy..they….he was with Katy…."

"Hey, have you been celibate girl, I mean you didn't waste anytime did you picking up with Mr sex addict …okay so he's rich but girl you don't know where he's been and where he could go again…you don't know him at all….Okay I'll be quiet…you don't want to listen, I'd be afraid he just doesn't want to make you his piece of Latino woman on the side while he has a real life elsewhere….What, he wouldn't be the first man to take what he wants, give you a few kids, pay his way and marry someone else..Betty you are such a romantic …you believe what you want…do what you want you're a big girl now…you know your own mind..well I sure hope so anyway….So what were you going to say about Matt…..don't tell me you love him already…God no I thought you loved Henry….are you mad…no take no notice….what do I know about men….If you ask me if Gio ever comes back and he's friends with you girl…he's over you for sure….." as Betty blurted out….

"Matt's asked me to move in with him Hilda! He painted this picture of me…naked ish…it was awful but I didn't have the heart to tell him..anyway he asked me to live in his Manhattan apartment with him…I'm there all the time anyway….and (jumping up and down) Wooooh….me living in a plush apartment in Manhattan…who would have thought…oh and yeah I love him ofcourse….except….."

"Except what…are you sure about this Betty I mean you've got a lot to do, your plan, your job, your future…..the editors position …how do you go from assistant to that…jeeze that's quite a leap…guess it pays to be friendly with the owner then….anyway….what, what?"

"Henry's in town, I saw him just at the moment I told Matt I was moving in after I'd talked to you guys…how cool was papi..is that an omen Hilda? And again today after the YETI interviews which went okay….kinda thought I'd fluffed it …they seemed nice but I didn't get a good vibe had to do my little girl routine in the end…I was desperate….Gio taught me that….go be a writer he'd said and I kind of remembered when I was cornered ..you know…..his words have always stood me in good stead his advice because ……. I got the offer of the job at the New York Review the next day. Anyway, I came out, I was with Marc and Amanda, I knew he…I mean Henry…my Henry was around I'd been stalking him on his facebook account and then there he was with his new girlfriend Chloe I think….ditzy thing she is a dead ringer for Charlie..why did Henry love me when the girls he goes for are all slim and ginger and head cases..?

Well, to cut to the chase we met up, went to the Metts game I'd got tickets for and I spent the whole night comparing them both…my Matt and my Henry.….What's wrong with me am I a total cow now? I just couldn't help myself the more I looked at them both the more I found myself being drawn to …..Henry…you know really wanting to shag the pants off him, like I did before I got friendly with Gio…..like at the beginning….. even though I'm with Matt now and (as if she had just registered her sisters words)…..if Gio speaks to me again..he's over me…..when, what….why? (Shaking herself back to the present Betty continued) Anyway it was okay it all went okay…..I think….don't reckon Matt noticed too much but after I'd compared them and Henry was the hands out winner mainly because Matt did his face on the stomach thing! God I hated that in the Nothing Like the Holiday's promotion but I got over that because Freddy Rodriguez looked so darn hot…he's just like Gio…don't you think …..don't you think he looks like Gio…No? …..well anyway. …..Matt said it was okay, he was good with it and perhaps it had been a bit too much double dating. So, next day I'm still surfing Henry's face book account….you know me …just curious to see …if he's gone.

Well, Marc creeps up like he does and asks if I've got a job I tell him I have and he's mad, he was really cruel to me Hilda, said I made his skin rot…but I don't think he meant it..hope not. So I told him to call Vogue and see how he'd got on and I did the same and found I'd lost my post to Jody my mentor..can you believe it…Bitch…exactly (she mirrored her sister). I called Matt but he was away and so I….I texted Henry and we met…..just …to say goodbye…but Hilda we kissed….I know…I know but ….Hilda…..it was really good….a deep, wet one, you know real passionate…...not like Gio's (jeeze where did that come from she gasped) but….so good…it made my toes curl up….that never happens with Matt….Hilda what am I going to do…..?"

"You kissed Henry….spill the beans girl…was it good…..? Jeeze is this deja vous or what didn't I say the same thing to you last year about Gio and look how that turned out…did you kiss him back girl…was it the same as before or better…No, no don't tell me…Do you love this Matt guy has it got that far yet cos if it has don't tell him about the Henry snog…remember what happened when you went there…he broke your heart I had to watch you go through that and I don't want to see that again, he's got a baby and Betty it's over…remember girl..you've had that journey already don't go there again. No, say nothing, what Matt doesn't know can't hurt him and (whispering under her breath her disapproval of Matt Hartley Hilda replied)…if you love him as you say…forget the Henry kiss it was just …Goodbye….okay?…Sister Hilda says'…and I know about these things I'm an expert on keeping men on the hop but not now with my Archie I'm a reformed girl..well almost….and a Manhattan apartment, we could go to the shows and be walking distance…can't throw that away…and he's kinda cute if a bit strange and I don't really like him there's just something I can't put my finger on but what does that matter if you love him."

"What do you mean strange ….anyway so you think I should say nothng…well maybe you're right I'll sleep on it"

"I don't know call it Hilda supersensory perception, whatever it is but there's something sinister about him he gives me the creeps sometimes the way he looks at you like he's obsessing you know and not in a good way a keep you under his control way….I just think he's got a side to him…..he was a player Betty that takes a certain type of man and a sex addict…sorry Betty gotta say…he's a bit fucked up if you ask me but you like your men like that …each to their own….now..where's that sausage baguette and doughnut…..I'm peckish and what better than a Gio deluxe….?

………………………………………….

"Okay Daniel we've got the pitching field for an hour, my cousin Tino, well Valentino but he hates that reckons we'll all think he's gay….six kids later he still thinks we believe it…but hey man…..No smoke without fire I say…..(grinning from ear to ear, head tilted and a knowing look of jest). Well he kind of does the catering for the Metts, yeah yeah I know Daniel us Rossi's get everywhere like a bad smell, anyway's he's pulled a few strings, a few family favours and Bob Hopes your uncle and Phylis Diller's your aunt so Gio's …bummer cut to the chase…. we can borrow the training area at the Metts for an hour..no more than that; the guys will be here soon practice pitching for tonight…they've got a big game tomorrow remember and as soon as they turn up we'll have to make ourselves scarce, okay? So come on Mode boy……lets' pitch!

Right, let's do it like I showed you, there's no problem you've done it enough times in the past you just need to forget all the people and the millions of Daniel fans out there who want a piece of your sorry ass and swing that arm and hips in pure motion. Look, watch me, bend….. ball close to chest…… head down….. turn to your left…. head up and right one hundred and eighty degrees swing at the same time and..throw! ……concentrating and aiming for the guy with the glove as if the seven foot, fat pitcher in front of you ain't there…okay man…, got it?…your turn.. (skying the ball over the net)…Meade what the fuck was that?….ha ha gotta laugh man that was going some any low flying aeroplanes are in trouble that's for certain…Come on again, this time aim it at me not the feckin college next door and head down, turn, swing…..Yeah…that's great…at least it's within a hundred feet of me..that's an improvement…..next time aim for the feckin pitcher….."

As the Metts players began to arrive almost an hour later the two men packed up their belongings, drinks in hand and relaxed if worn out……

"Gio, thanks bro…I'm not going to set the world on fire but at least I won't embarrass myself in front of Molly now….I so want to show her I can do anything I put my mind too….the look on her face will be enough…wish I could capture ever picture just to file away for when she's ……gone. Hey, anyway I've got a couple of tickets if you want them, Cal Hartley gave them to me, behind Betty and her boyfriend and I think Henry Grubstick and his new girl …..they're going as well….double date or something…. Yeah can you believe it?.......but you can have them if you like ….I know you're a Metts boy Betty told me..…."

"Ha, ha I don't think so do you Daniel…it would be bad enough having to face Betty but her past and present boyfriends as well …..what do you think ….am I a total masochist?…Don't worry Daniel, I'm fine….. I've got my cousin Tino….Again! Told you I've never paid for a Metts ticket yet so I don't need you to pull in any favours…I'm good…Okay so they may not be the best seats but I go with my sisters Antonella and Isobella and a few friends and family, they'd think I was up myself if I changed now and to be honest the language might be a bit too ripe for you lot….and that's just my sisters….so no…Thanks but I'm cool….I'll be there to see you pitch though…wouldn't miss that gem for the world……(eyes and mouth wide open)…I'll even make sure Tino' gets a picture of you and Molly…how's that for Rossi connections again…yeah yeah I know just face it, I'm ace! Now, Come on I've got a game to get ready for and anyway shouldn't you get back to Molly she'll be wondering where St Daniel of New York is!"

"You cheeky bastard Rossi (slapping him) good job I know you ….or I'd have to call the taste police. Come on get your leather jacket on Sandwich boy I'm a married man and I've got a cave to get back too…."

"Hey, get you…a bit of amateur pitching and there's no living with you….….Mode boy!"

…………………………………..

"Move your ass man….jeepers I'm a midget and I could run that line faster…come on….yeahhhhhhhh YOU BEAUTY Reyes…. (the music sounded it's usual trumpet of a melody like it had hundreds of times before when the home team made a home run)….Go go Metts suck that Yankees eleven …two…losers….losers….Metts rule….yoh….bro…."

"Isobella Rossi where'd you get that mouth? Your little sister is listening, well she would be if I took my hands off her ears…momma would tan your sorry ass….a picture of demure ladylikeness and a mouth like a docker…man you're a Rossi after all girl…. Now Ant, you didn't hear me say that..okay….go ask for forgiveness tomorrow for your sins Issy….but hey you were so right..is Reyes a beauty or what?..Ain't nothing better than the Yankees getting stuffed..man I hate those Yankees…in a sports context of course….now…game over how about a burger or pizza, what do you say girls, uncle Morris is on the bar you can have whatever you want…he owes me…hey he always owes me the miser….I'm asking for a double deluxe tonight…I'm famished, what say you girls….come on….shouting makes a man hungry and well even though Issy doesn't eat enough to keep a gnat alive we'll see if we can get a couple of fries into her…..and what she don't eat we'll stuff hey Ant?…

Oh and don't forget to take a bagel home for ma…she loves them..something about the smell of grease fat and cigars or something…reminds her of papi. Remember when he used to come here girls..those were good times yeah….couldn't swear then that's for sure..he'd have wupped my ass for sure if you girls had heard anything….little princesses that you are…well were…none of my doing either …the wonders of the education system…….SAT's and swearing....Anyway (looking around)….Come on…let's go the grounds almost empty I'll be able to get the wheels out now" Antonella grabbed Gio's leather coat, pulling it down to gain his attention as if urgent…….

"Hey Gio, look….isn't that braces…look yeah it's her…I'm sure it is….I'd know that crazy dress sense anywhere….god she's weird and whose that guy with her…the geeky tall one with the curly black hair, he doesn't look to pleased with her…he looks well pissed off….crikey Gio …how many boyfriends has she got?."

"Antonella…watch that mouth…..and where, where?...(spotting Betty and co and feeling suddenly uncomfortable and keen to get away).Okay, yeah that's braces…(looking over watching her walk hand in hand with her boyfriend Gio's mood dropped but he was with his sisters and so for their sakes he quickly replied)….Hey, whatever …come on girls…let's go get those burgers ….forget it…(turning to look as Betty disappeared down the tunnel, unable to take his eyes off her swaying rear until it was gone….out of sight …he sighed)….she's nobody….."

As they walked, no skipped down the steps the elder sister trying to look mature but failing miserably as she noticed a tall, blonde guy looking at her, she got a lot of that lately she was one beautiful young woman and Gio couldn't help but notice and give the young man a look but don't touch look like her papi stare. Isobella was short like all of her family but she was slender with the finest pair of legs ever even under a pair of tight jeans. Her waist was tiny and it accentuated her large breasts which caught the eye of every male in her vicinity but none of this compared to her looks. Isobella was dark, her hair as black as coal like her brothers when long, her eyebrows matched but her eyes were a piercing blue green and her skin olive white, she was a beauty and she knew it, Gio was sometimes over whelmed with the need to protect her from all the male predators out there but she was a savvy girl, her brothers sibling and she could handle all of them, when she settled it would be from her selection and when she was good and ready…he'd have to be rich no mistake…Isobella Rossi was going places but first the burger bar…..

Laughing to himself Giovanni Rossi could not but feel a modicum of pride in his girls…he was their bro and their papi and he loved them dearly…he'd miss them but hey they could come and live with him in LA if and when momma allowed it. In fact the thought crossed his mind why hadn't he thought of it before….Isobella was old enough now, she knew the business and why couldn't she go out there while Gio stayed here with Daniel….yeah she could do that…..he'd ask her later and he did. At last the dye was cast….. a foot hold on the West coast….the world beckoned if only he could just ….get away from New York and………. Suddenly the pain of seeing Betty Suarez bit him as it always did, the anger knowing she was so close and he couldn't have her….give me one opening Suarez (he thought aloud)…. one little bit of encouragement and I swear I'll 'have you'…yeah make you 'scream for more'…..it's my goal if only to end this stupid madness…a night with her and I'd be cured ……that's it…..one night and I'll pay her back for all the pain she's inflicted on me.

………………………………….

Okay I've finally got you here Gio, Betty's out with Matt and I've got your shares to the company….and the other…hmm no …those shares you know you purchased months ago when I needed the money bad. Well you'll be happy to know they're worth twice that now since Hartley took over and the magazine is doing great…thought of suggesting Betty for the job but she's leaving soon, an editors position at the New York Review…what she's always wanted so….no point asking and anyway we've got a really good lady running it…wouldn't be fair to push her out. So that's it I'm loosing Betty soon….sad or what but I'm okay the wedding issue is coming along….OH what the fuck am I talking about …it's no good…the issues pants and all I can think of is Molly. Gio she's so damn sad, she won't stop talking about all the tail I'm gonna get when she's dead, trying to find me a replacement for her but …Gio she was crying her eyes out yesterday……she's afraid I'll forget her…I mean look at her..(showing Gio the picture of his bride adorning the middle of the issue)….she's so damn beautiful….."

"Then give her a gift, show her she won't ever be forgotten, put her on the cover….(distracted for an instant)….. Betty's leaving you say…..hey good…finally the writer…hope she gets what she wants in the end….what the heck…nothing to do with me now….."

"Gio, you're a genius, why didn't I think of that…what better way to remember her….she'll be in the history of Mode….my wife…Molly….Thank you….thank you …..god I love you Giovanni Rossi in a male, brotherly kind of way….if you know what I mean…..."

"My pleasure Daniel (laughing) break my heart now I know I'll never be your truelove…playing with my affections man…..you bitch Meade….(Hands in the air but pretend devastation all over his face as he quickly changed the subject as Daniels face turned a bright scarlet). Okay, okay man so I'm even richer now…..seems I don't have to lift a finger now to make money….it comes to me…hey papi always said as one door closes another opens aye?….Maybe making money is my talent after all…why fight it oh…..and women…yeah I'm into women now….jeeze so little of me and so many to try. I mean Daniel that makes sense don't you think…. I'm a dog, a player …isn't that what Suarez always thought…she likes dogs…maybe I'll be in with a chance if she knows I'm anyone's ….like her..yeah…wait and see now I'm loaded she might come to me……"

As his friend walked away he couldn't help but feel a cold change in Gio for some reason, where had that come from all of a sudden he thought and aimed clearly at Betty..what the heck had happened?….He hated her perhaps but wasn't that the flip side of love?….anyway it was a good job Betty was leaving Mode he wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of Giovanni Rossi for certain and they were after all both his friends.

…………………………………………………..

Seated in the park, silence and the streets totally deserted. It's a hot, sunny day and I'm dressed in what I can't quite remember but it's colourful I'm hungry…I'm always hungry and I have in my hand a sausage baguette so like the one Hilda gave me. It's in my hand, I have it…… all I have to do is bite and it's mine to do with what I want but somehow I know I shouldn't it would be wrong. There on the floor as I look down for no apparent reason I see a napkin, it has a pickle on it, undoubtedly Gio's pickle. Suddenly it flies up into the air ..up up and away and I never see it again and for some unexplained reason I'm distraught, heart broken but I do…..nothing.

Then out of the blue Antonio Sabato Junior is there….no he's not but for the purposes of telling my nephew it will be him because to tell him the voice was unmistakably Gio's and the arms that grabbed her likewise and the lips that kissed her like no man had ever done before were so his…it was him..Giovanni Rossi in all his glory embracing her and calling her name.

As the smile of enjoyment appeared on Betty's face the voice turned into Henry's and then out of the mist standing in front of her Matt stood staring at her calling her a cheater..he knew ….he knew about Henry ..but what did Betty know….only that for the second night in a row she had dreamed of being kissed, made love to by……Giovanni Rossi. Attempting to forget her nightmare she whispered….

"That's it I'm telling Matt, no matter what Hilda say's I want to be totally honest with him (but mostly to herself) were moving in together and I want no secrets…..so why am I lying to everyone about my dream and especially about…… ….Gio…I don't think of him in that way…..do I?"

TBC

10


	15. Chapter 15

Guardian lover chapter 15 – Happiness, insults, returns and departures

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

"Hey, sweetie….wake up it's late…..(shaking him)you've got to go into the office, come on Daniel…..(shaking him a little harder). I'm so sorry (slapping her hands down on the bed in defeat) I've let you lie in and now it's almost ten o'clock! (Breaking the mood and beginning to whisper to herself as she couldn't rouse him). Mind you I've got to admit it's been so wonderful sitting here just watching you (leaning over him) …so quiet (kissing his collar bones one side at a time so gently you'd think an angel had just passed and touched him with her wing). I just …. I just didn't have the heart to wake you Daniel (tilting her head, smiling like a small child smiles when it's caught out having done something naughty) you were just so….. Peaceful and pretty darn hot if I must say (Touching the mass of hairs on his chest, wispily running her fingers to and fro lost in her thoughts sensing he wasn't asleep).

I love to watch you breathing my love, (blowing in his ear as he twitched in response) it's so rhythmical, I'm almost hypnotised watching your frame rise and fall, listening to the calm beat of your heart, (circling and pointing to the exact area with the index finger of her right hand) here Daniel right here (placing her ear on Daniels chest as it lifted up and down a little faster now a stimulant held on to him and he could no longer pretend. Leaning forward he kissed the top of her hair, it smelt like lemon, so clean, so fresh, he would hold that aroma in his mind and always remember this moment when she was….. gone from him. As he looked down on Molly who now had her head nestled in between his arm and his chest she raised her head looking so quizzically at him and wanting his reassurance so badly as she continued)…You weren't asleep were you? (Relenting as she saw his tired, worried eyes and taking his face in her hand)…..didn't you sleep last night Daniel, did I keep you awake…again? I'm so sorry….I don't mean to it's just…..the pain…sometimes…always at night"

"Oh Molly, (kissing her lips gently)…sorry, how can you be sorry, it's not your fault, none of this is your fault and oh Moll I'm terrible, I need to clean my teeth I've got sleep breath (kissing him full on the mouth to reassure him) and No, No I didn't get much sleep but you looked so ill and I….. I just couldn't rest until you did (Taking her face in hands looking her all over like an experienced physician). Forget about me….how are you my love…that fever was high last night, (opening his eyes so they almost popped out of his head Daniel continued his voice higher and faster)…you really frightened me last night Moll….I thought I was going to have to call the hospital again, take you back in there but you fell asleep eventually, from exhaustion I think and well you…. you stayed with me… nice and ……safe (brushing her hair from her eyes and smiling, no words required, almost telepathic and to lighten the atmosphere as he nervously and emotionally choked out his words). Have….have you taken your medication…….. and hey what's this bringing me breakfast in bed? ….I'm supposed to do that…has that skirt chasing Rossi put you up to this..has he been here, is he stashed away as your mystery lover in the wardrobe and you just want me to dive out, go into the shower while he makes his way out….is that it?..... you ….you…..."

"Well yes in theory you are my slave now were married aren't you? And maybe I have been getting my goodies from Gio while you've been asleep.……why not?….I mean….call yourself a husband (as she laughed and he grabbed and kissed her passionately until she called out). Yes, yes I give up, I give up… I'm a silly, loving and doting wife and you're totally right, I'm guilty as charged (playing sheepish and twiddling her hair as if she'd been very naughty as she toyed with him further). Hmm, now you mention it I have found it very easy pleasing your needs Mr Meade, very easy indeed (winking)….It's amazing what a telephone call to a certain Italian sandwich bar owner can get you. Yes Gio popped in a few minutes ago and I have to admit I've been 'well satisfied…as always (her eyes and mouth wide open in devilment as she continued) with his services…hmm very nice and so fast (giggling as she went to walk away). Oh and he sends his best and said to tell you he could have whisked me off with you in dream world…slacker!! What, what, he's right part timer oh and he also said did you get some names he was after…..he wouldn't elaborate…he said you'd know…..Men, they're all screw ups (as he grabbed her, pulling her so close she had to give in)…except you my darling you're wonderful. Oh and talking about screw ups…..turn the TV on…..it's the nominations……(looking at his quizzical face)…for the Momma awards silly….did you forget?…All your hard work and it's slipped your mind…..you are such a pudding Daniel….what are you going to do when I'm……yeah…..when I'm…..(suddenly uncomfortable her eyes filling so afraid for herself and him and wanting to forget what must occur as she continued)…Daniel what channel is it on?"

"Molly, Molly…don't cry…..shush honey, please…don't cry…baby, baby….please don't' spoil this…I mean (smiling, looking gently into her eyes to calm her) who else gets, hugs, kisses and breakfast in bed ……even if it is care of that Italian stallion I call a friend, Hah!...I'll get him later and I must say you've been a very ace and attentive, very attentive personal assistant Mrs Meade…I mean I'll have to reconsider Betty if you carry on this efficiently (Molly seemed to register something, an ember of an idea as he spoke). Because light of my eyes, my own, sweet Molly (as he suddenly seemed to register something important and sat up all attention and action) …..Your right, your right….ofcourse… the 'Momma's'…..how could I forget? (leaning forward grabbing her) Come here, (pulling her back to him now, his head and face nuzzling into the nape of her back neck searching for the television remote control at the same time, intent on keeping her near as he continued) I need to hold you, for luck! Hang on (pressing buttons as if he knew what to do)….let's try this channel…..no wait a minute………the next one ….yeah…here it is oh and wait blimey Moll I do believe you're a witch! That's perfect timing, look they're just announcing the biggy….it's best magazine the one we're nominated for…the only one we're nominated for and boy that was a surprise…oh oh hold on….wait for it Moll! (Holding his wife clasped tightly between his arms, her hair wisping in his face but welcomed as he nuzzled his chin even deeper into her neck, wrapping her ever closer wanting never to let her go as if his will could stop all interference) Wait! One more minute…. Here we go (listening in total silence and intensity as the names were read out)…..Vogue, …..and finally Mode….the wedding issue……Oh baby! Daniel cried out (as Molly turned to face him, smiling her face a glow as he screamed)….we made it….we made it….you made it my darling….you on the cover…..we're gonna win it….I can feel it …..everything is going to be fine from now on…the business, my job and ….us"

Turning to look into Daniels eyes Molly tried to read his sadness and wouldn't let him dwell on it. Every minute they had she would make a lifetime what they lacked in years they could make up for in the moment. Taking his face in her hands, kissing his closed eyes that reacted to her tender touch Molly puckered her lips to scoop away the tears that began to fall, catching the remnants with both her thumbs and wiping them over his cheeks. Smiling and laughing so her lover would not dwell on what could not be changed as she pushed him gently backwards onto the white cotton sheets. His chest open to her to touch and taste so naked under the matching sheets from his repose as her hand wandered down to hold 'him' reacting immediately as he turned her over and gently whispered……

"Running off with Gio aye…..I'll give you what for Mrs Daniel Meade……yeah I'll teach you not to wake me up in bed and play with my ……affections…shall we call them…yeah….I'll make you suffer ….Mo….ll…y…hmm…….is that a Rossi chocolate doughnut flavour I taste on your lips woman …have you been cheating on me?......hmmm come here…who cares I'm very partial to chocolate doughnuts…..and who needs work, mom, Betty and Wilhelmina are there they'll deal with the press….yeah …it will….wa…i…t….."

…………………………………

"Betty have you found out if Penny Meadows has finished the Yves St Laurent piece she's been working on for months? We need it for the next issue and we need it now…!"

"Daniel Meade…don't come that surly voice with me it won't work….and I've been in to her office twice this morning and she's nowhere to be found (Her eyes rolling to the side, a look of almost fear)…I've got to tell you Daniel that woman scares the living daylights out of me…. there's something not quite right there. Her weird glasses, strange dress sense and her total eccentricity….who the heck looks like that anyway?"

"Well Betty I always thought you modelled…..no forget it….."

"Did I just hear you correctly….Penny Meadows and me…we're nothing alike….I mean she's a sad spinster who lives with loads of cats do you really see me ending up like that, ha as if…(mumbling to herself)…cheeky beggar! Did she ever have any male relationships Daniel?….I wonder sometimes….Marc say's he thinks she bats for the other side, yeah, yeah…..I know who'd have thought. But there were other stories many years ago about a….. mystery lover, some man who she was almost engaged to but cheated on her God! Great Expectations twenty first century style, how romantic! Some say….. there was a child, well anyway he broke her heart apparently, he'd chased her for years and she never wanted him and then he went away and somehow she began to miss him and well two and two makes five and he finally gets his way with her and ….he doesn't love her anymore. She's devastated, so angry especially this guy who she trusted like a friend, she thought he was different, True and honest and it broke her heart and turned her into the shrivelled up, old spinster we all know. Oh and apparently she has a sister as well but no one has ever seen her….they reckon she's made her up …hmm, she's that sad.

Well Daniel back to the task in hand, I went in…. for a third time I might say and I finally got the courage and asked her for the work you wanted and a few insults and Medusa stares later she got into gear and started to look for it. While she was looking and I'm getting more afraid by the second thank god Matt texts me on my mobile. Not before time, I can tell you Daniel I've been waiting to hear from him for ages, what is it with the men in my life, always elusive, never telling me what they're up too, only one man who was ever totally honest with me and he's gone…hmm (Looking nervously at Daniel, wanting his advice but aware it was all too much with his own personal problems)….I really need to see him you see Daniel, Matt I mean not the guy who was always honest with me…he's well gone….. You see there's something I really need to tell him, not important, well it is but its…. silly really, nothing but it was so powerful, I thought I was over him you see this other guy, not Matt or the honest one..oh I'm so confused. I mean I thought… Gio…the honest one…. was my rebound guy…I thought…. but perhaps…..I mean, oh what do I mean?

You see when I think of it I've never really had a relationship with anyone since ….since Henry, I almost did…twice but they just never happened….sometimes I think I wanted Jess because he reminded me of Gio…..Why? So Daniel….oh this is so difficult I'm thinking now Matt is my first 'real' relationship….my rebound to get me over …..Oh heck….. I thought I was ready….I was over Henry, Gio had got me over Henry but how could he ….I never let him near and when he came back he was so angry and so I think I wasn't over Henry I mean….….I am now, really I am….we've both moved on it could never be the same but….Oh okay, okay I'll stop jabbering, I'll stop moaning Daniel, I know you're worried about Molly and I…..I really, really do understand. Anyway (as Daniel looked at her completely bemused as she went to walk away). Well ……Yeah cut to the chase Betty (speaking to herself),…….I've got to see Matt you see, yes right now…..as soon as possible…when I can….I've….I've got something to tell him and (messing about with all the paperwork in a crazy fashion on her desk and picking up her handbag) and I need to tell him right now! Yes, right now! I won't rest until he knows. I'm sure he'll forgive me, he will wont he? it meant nothing….really it didn't but if I loved Matt I wouldn't have done it…..would I? Oh I know, I know what am I? three tins short of a six pack. Daniel don't look at me like that so puggy faced and confused way….. …don't worry, I'm a big girl now…I'll…..I'll sort it out but Daniel, (picking up her coat as she raced towards the office lift) busy or not……I'm going to lunch. Daniel Meade what? (looking on his annoyed face) As if you never take early lunch breaks….you owe me like ..too many so yeah I know….. it's early and I know you need me and that work off Penny but but Danny I just have to do this or I'll go mad!....So I'll see you, I'll be back as soon as I can….okay…(creeping away expecting an onslaught of insults that never came)…. I'm going …….Now! Byeeeeeeee, phew never thought I'd get away…." (she said under her breath as she watched the lift door close)

"Okay, okay Betty….keep your shirt on….my god sometimes that Latino temper of hers is so damn fiery…. good job I know her so well or I'd fire her ass for certain. (Looking at Molly's picture on his desk and smiling, calming himself down) Argh but love aye it makes you do and say almost anything so (reflecting on how adult he was getting). If she wants to take off and face my wrath, ha my wrath whatever that was for the man she loves I'm cool with that…Go Betty do your worse (breathing out)…I'm calm..!"

……………………………

"Hilda, it was so awful, there we were sitting in the bistro opposite the Meade building, the food isn't as good as Gio's but it has seats outside and Matt likes it so we go there a lot, maybe I'll take him to Gio's one of the days….oh maybe not, Gio might not like me parading another boyfriend in front of him after I…well no perhaps not (shaking her head to force a change of thoughts). Well, we were there and I'm trying to summon up the courage to tell Matt about my…our Henry kiss. Matt had been away at his retreat which in a strange kind of way was why I'd needed Henry but hey life's a bummer (hands on head Betty shouted out)…..Oh God I can't lie to you Hilda…..I wanted to see Henry, my Henry and I wanted to kiss him, yeah I really did…. but he's gone again…and that's how it should be….I think, that's good isn't it…why am I so confused, what's the matter with me Hilda? (Hilda said nothing but listened intently)….

Anyway, I'm about to tell Matt about….the 'kiss' and he takes out this picture he's painted so weird Hilda I'm beginning to wonder at him sometimes but I've invested in us now….I love him….I do….. in my own way but different to Henry you know? He is hard work though Hilda and I can't shake off the feeling he needs more than I can give but I don't want to loose him. So, he's telling me about these two people with masks on trying to hide something and then it happened….Penny Meadows fell out of her office window…I'm telling you Hilda I was Freaked out for sure!.....I've never seen anything like it in my life it was like something in a movie…not real you know? That was it then I couldn't tell him…the moment was gone and it was all we could do to deal with the emergency services and the police.

Well, the long and short of it is Hilda.. ….Daniels asked me to arrange a memorial at Mode for Penny and I'm telling ya it's so hard to muster anyone to come but she did have a sister an identical twin can you believe it? I couldn't maybe the other stories were true as well. Anyway I'm working away, doing my best. I mean can you imagine dying and being that alone, no one cares…hope that never happens to me I want to go surrounded by loads of family weeping and wailing my passing.

Hilda I digress, I finally get back to Daniel, no information, no telling Matt in fact the whole day has been a total waste of time and he's raving about the workload and all the strain we're under and suddenly he turns to me in some kind of epiphany and asks if I want her job and I'm like……YEAH! So Hilda…it seems (grinning like a Cheshire cat) your now looking at….(eyes wide open, teeth encased in braces on full show)…. the next features editor of Mode! (No reaction as if her sister was in shock and continuing in a modest voice) ofcourse…it's …not official yet but Daniel say's and if Daniel say's …it's mine…isn't it? (Jumping up and down in glee)"

"OMG, OMG! My baby sister….you've done it (clapping their hands together like a pair of animated penguins)….and now you don't have to worry you can concentrate on Matt ….if that's what you want…not my choice for you but hey….so (crossing her self). Don't you see Betty…. this Penny woman gave her life so you could have yours….it's a sign.…don't fight it and don't tell Matt, anything!…..What he don't know won't hurt him. (Standing up and racing into the dining room to papi and Justin, Betty in tow as she shouted) Betty come on tell them the news….now…it's family ..okay I know it's not in writing yet but come on when has Daniel ever not given you what you want?

"Okay Betty blurted out…, papi, Justin…..I've got the editors job a Mode, Yes, yes….I don't have to leave, how wonderful is that?"

Hugging her running out to cook for a party Papi, Hilda and Justin were ecstatic. Betty was complete all she needed now was to settle her private life, no matter what Hilda said she wasn't going to live a lie, she didn't know why but she had to tell Matt…EVERYTHING….surely he would understand…."

………………………..

"Matt, I'm so sorry I'm late, (Looking around and somehow not realising the bench she was seated on with her present boyfriend was the very same one she'd passionately kissed Henry on and had pornographic thoughts of Gio on for the past week but somehow it was lost on her) I have had the most horrendous day, Penny's memorial, what a sham, her sister is as vile as her and well….I thought I'd got her job, I jumped in her grave fast enough with Daniel, Gio taught me not to hold back and well…..seems Willy's offered Marc the job too and now well, we have to prove whose the best…I mean ….I am ofcourse!…..Anyway, we've both got to find Penny's notes and whom ever comes up with the best feature will be the new editor..and to top it all Justin didn't make Performing Arts school….he's devastated….Do you know anyone Matt? No, no silly me now what did you want to see me for Matt (sipping her coffee)"

"Yeah, Betty very sad but isn't there something you want to say to me and who the hell is Gio? Has Henry and his girlfriend gone…did you see him again? (No reply in the affirmative so Matt continued sure she was lying to him and after a moments silence he gasped out the words, almost in tears as he said them). I saw you Betty….I watched you kissing him ….here on this very bench…and you weren't going to tell me were you?……(as she protested it was an innocent kiss). Don't take me for a fool Betty that was no…goodbye kiss I know the difference even if you don't…….Okay, okay…..I need to go now…to think this over. Don't call me Betty I need to be on my own"

"No, Matt, no….you don't understand (as he walked away)……it didn't mean anything……" (knowing she was lying to herself but she didn't chase after him, something stopped her and she didn't know what it was, maybe it was her own inner voice…..).

………………………………………

"Okay were skrewed Marc, I'm drunk and your just as bad and Amanda is talking rubbish again but what are we going to do that psychotic sister of Penny's threw the notes out of her apartment so that's that. What have we got left?…….Unless, unless….. Marc, you and I resign together ….yeah if I was sober this would sound stupid but as I'm not lets go for it…."

…………………………………..

"Well Betty I have had the best of nights….my wife is the best and I'm into candles now that episode with Renee made me a little nervous but I'm over it because there's nothing (leaning back in his chair reflecting and the largest of grins on his face) so romantic as candles and a beautiful woman….no I'm wrong my beautiful Molly….hmm….I love that woman"

Putting his coat on as Wilhelmina and then Marc followed, walking over to the work station ready to put their heads down in contemplation awaiting to look on their assistants attempts at the Yves St Laurent piece for the next issue as Betty and Marc stood there, bold as brass and unrelenting as they spoke in tandem.

"Here are our resignations as personal assistants, we couldn't complete the article Penny's sister destroyed the information and there simply isn't enough time now so….Wilhelmina, Daniel you are going to have to choose between us…who gets the editors position and the other one will just have to accept it" Then Betty and Marc walked out ……

………………………….

"Hey aunt Betty there's that Antonio guy you kissed in your dreams…you've gotta go over and tell him….."

"Justin No, (she didn't have the heart to tell him it was Gio she'd been dreaming of, changing the subject)…don't be silly. Isn't it wonderful here, all these famous people, guess I'll have to get used to this when I get the editors job, mixing with the elite, ooer how exciting"

"Where's Matt aunty Betty? (Justin innocently enquired) isn't he coming tonight, thought you'd got him an invite"

"I did Justin, I did, I took it too him at Art school but he didn't say either way what he was doing so Justin…he might turn up, hey if you see him tell me, okay?"

"Yeah, but Aunt Betty (as she gave him her I won't take any other answer stare)…..okay, I will (looking over the other side of the room and seeing someone he knew)….Oh great there's Marc if you don't mind aunt B I'd like to go over and have a chat….."

"No, no Justin…go…go (scooting him away from her)…..enjoy yourself"

Turning around, slowly walking amongst the throng of people so tightly packed you could barely breathe the scent of expensive cologne and perfume in the air, the silks and satins of the fashion icons and beautiful people of New York brushing against her. Leaning down to pick up a canapé from the buffet table, she was so hungry Betty Suarez spun around quickly, hitting someone close to her in her movement, not looking at them she immediately spoke ……

"Oh, I'm so sorry, no room in her to avoid people, I guess I need to look where I'm going, or breath in….(she jested)"

"No worries Suarez you always take up a bigger share of your space than should be allowed but you don't have to breathe in or loose any weight for me (looking down on her his eyes full of lust and longing making her feel uncomfortable but excited)….It's good to see you again, it's been …a while. Last time I saw you well ….no matter…it's been some time but hey fancy seeing you here, who'd have thought? (Smirking, cocky and arrogant the Gio she remembered of old as he looked her up and down once more) Like the dress….yeah, it's different…quirky…who designed it (head tilted, quizzical)….your cat....have you got a cat? Well, it's ….unique and it really accentuates your…….assets to their full potential, hmm can't miss them that's for certain and so virginal….(under his breath)..you've got some brass Suarez"

"Gio! (her eyes popped open in momentary joy and his matched hers as he thought for a moment she was happy to see him and then her tone changed…it always changed with him and he expected it …he stood firm waiting and longing for it….) I never said anything about weight…when did I mention weight?….I've no need to loose weight…don't need you telling me anyway if I did…..Matt….well no way I'm happy as I am. (Becoming angry and her tone deepening and lowering). Anyway Gio….what are you doing here….doing the sandwiches are we? Oh no they wouldn't have those here so I guess your one of the ……..waiters, yeah, the shop not making enough money you've got to do extra work to make a living? Working and living and cat!......Who said I had a cat! (Thinking of Penny and knowing Gio could always sense her likes and dislikes like the carriage ride as she became ever more agitated and intent on disagreeing with or upsetting him) Although, I have to admit I don't recall waiters dressing in black Armani suits, but this is a swanky affair, I guess it's possible and if not …which cousin did you get to steal that for you?……(smirking and almost in his face, so close he could smell her and sense her body next to his as she brushed against his chest and as if he finally registered what she had just said as she concluded) the one on the tailoring side of the family?

Taken aback by her impromptu touch that flew through his body like fire through tinder Gio shook his head for a moment, looked down on his wine glass in his hand and coughed gently so as not to choke out his words as he regained control of his body that betrayed his needs and angrily replied….

"No, Missy I'm here on Daniels request (Looking her straight in the eyes, never taking his from hers, not knowing whether he wanted to admonish her as a naughty infant or take her lips into his…the latter he knew he wanted but again she'd hurt him, again she judged him as not being worthy of her world) as his friend. (Tilting his head waiting for her cutting reply to his last statement and none forthcoming he sarcastically whispered) well, that was ….nice, hmm. I'll be seeing you Suarez….maybe sooner than you expected and perhaps next time you'll have acquired some……manners…(nodding his head and bowing gracefully like some eighteenth century gentleman requesting permission to leave as he said) goodnight!"

"Manners…..manners who the hell does he think he is…a jumped up sandwich boy talking to me …soon to be an editor at Mode like that, I'll teach him some manners"

About to chase after Gio Betty was halted in her task as Justin returned wanting to know what was next on the agenda. Lost in her quest Betty forgot her anger remembering the evening was young and she had so much to do and so many people to see. Justin dragged his distracted and annoyed auntie around the rooms until she unknown to him calmed down and forgot the cause of her anger.

……………………………

"Daniel, hello (hugging him)……I'm not going to stay, these types of places make me feel uncomfortable…..not my kinda people bro….to many stuck up know it alls for my liking.…..I know you want me to but I thought, if that's okay with you I'd go and stay with Molly for a while. This isn't my bag man and well I can't wait to get this penguin suit off and put my feet up with a good strong coffee and a chat and I'm sure Molly's in need of a bit of company as well. Just while she's resting …I'm sure she'll get here later, there's hours yet, she promised she'd be here for your speech didn't she? Well if she did she will. Anyways, I'm off so… be cool Daniel you're gonna win, I know it and I'll see you soon, tomorrow maybe? We can have a tete a tete and you can show me your award, better be a big one, I've got some doozy's me, Best Open Sandwich 2007, Unique filling of the Year 2006, see you've got a way to go to better me man and…anyway you know I'm trying to hit on your missus while your away….(eyes open, rubbing his hands in glee)…now's my chance". (Arm around his back and slapping it Gio pulled away, smiled his trade mark grin and left before anyone could miss him as Daniel whispered….)

"Thanks my friend…..I'll see you soon ……go take care of my Molly while I'm here….(I know she promised me she'd get here but I don't think she's strong enough and I'd rather she was at home resting).

………………………………………….

Betty was stopped in her tracks by a very nervous Daniel, he wanted to see her, he was going to tell her who was the new fashion editor at Mode apparently the momentous and serious decision had finally been decided. Screaming, jumping for joy Betty forgot the moments before hand as she looked on Marc's disappointment, she felt for him but above all she felt elation and an exhilaration she had not felt for almost a year…was it the job or was it…….Gio?….Boy he looked so handsome tonight she thought, twelve months, a little stubble and long hair again, he was a sight for sore eyes. He was leaner and yet more muscular if that was possible and his hand made, expensive suit so ably accentuating those strong arms and his body as she remembered and she did in detail, it was so close again, firm and inviting. Was she dreaming were his eyes more beautiful than she'd remembered, chocolate brown, bright, so bright and deep, sensuous and seducing and looking straight into her soul…..No, No she awoke from her dreams she was never going to go there and she had a boyfriend…Matt, he was her future, Gio was the past and he had nothing she wanted he was only a sandwich boy and that was all he would ever be no matter how educated he was. Yeah she declared to herself….now her career was sorted she would ….get Matt back….he was the man for her…not some trumped up caterer who just happened to be a friend of Daniels now. When the heck did that happen?…..Katy had mentioned it but Betty hadn't taken it seriously…not for a moment …Daniel and Gio were nothing alike….like chalk and cheese and what could they possibly have in common and yet……..

"Now, calm down Betty……Daniels award is coming up soon…..I'll make Matt understand and if only Daniel could win the top award that would make this the perfect evening…..yes….the most perfect evening…….Ever!"

"Did you see where Molly went Betty? (Daniel edgy and agitatedly said as he circled around on the spot like an infant needing the bathroom) she was there a moment ago, I saw her, I was nervous, not expecting to win the award and having to make my speech, I'd lost the notes, Wilhelmina was there and I didn't want to let Molly down she had….(why did he say that he thought?) she has such faith in me and I did her proud …yeah? Anyway (still now and lost in his thoughts) she saw me, she inspired me. I know she was there….. I did see her….. she was smiling….you saw her smiling Betty didn't you?"

"No Daniel Molly hasn't been here, only me….you must have been dreaming….."

Anxious and fearing he didn't know quite what…… although his head told his heart what it wanted to deny Daniel sensed from the pit of his stomach something was wrong. Racing out of the building, summoning his chauffeur he threw himself into the back of his limousine.

"Molly, Molly, Molly be there, please don't do this to me….don't ….don't you dare leave me….not now…not like this ….alone….I wanted to be with you…..why did you make me go tonight…I wanted to stay with you……..No, no you were there I saw you …as clear as I see my hand in front of my eyes, your beautiful red dress, your flowing blond hair, you looked so proud of me so happy, so healthy…..Oh My God (as he held his hand to his mouth and the tears rose in his eyes)….No! No! No! He gasped……."

The flashing lights, the ambulance outside their apartment, the police car Daniel was in a state of shock and denial as he pulled himself together as he sat in his limousine as it eased into the curb. Rolling his eyes to control the tears, pulling his chest in to stop the gasps for breath he no longer wanted to have, choking back the moisture that threatened to fall from his eyes through his nostrils to his mouth, he had to hold it together. Watching as the paramedics brought out the tiny, slender body in its black bag, knowing it was Molly Daniel could hardly breathe, what was he going to do who would he call? And the then in a daze he telephoned …….

………………………………………

What had been such a wonderful evening as Betty had stood there in her new office at Mode had turned into a nightmare. Not only had Matt finished their relationship she had seen for the first time a side of him she did not recognise. She felt she could touch his heart again, make him see sense if he would let her. Her first love she had explained she couldn't help herself. His first love Matt had calmly and coldly replied had been 'her'. He'd stood there like a lifeless statue, looking her straight in the eye and declaring, so adamant he was over her, how could he give up so easily, did she mean so little to him? Betty felt a pull to get him back and yet an equal feeling she should let him go but how could she he was going to be her new boss. What should she do leave and forget all her dreams or work to get them back and win his trust once more and did she even want his love anymore? Surely, she had to or what was the point of their past few months together had any of it been real? Suddenly it dawned on her was Matt truly her rebound guy after all was she finally able to move on from Henry. In that moment of pure clarity, (Gio's words so long ago now that had touched her heart for just a second) she made up her mind, this rejection, disappointment and freedom was her epiphany, she was not to going to get involved with any man, they were trouble…no not for a long time. Yes that was the answer from now on there would be no men in her life AT ALL! Betty was determined to keep her vow this time, her job, her career was paramount so bring it on Hartley (she adamantly thought to herself)….. I can take it…I'm a Queens girl, we're tough!

Then as her mobile rang and her heart finally felt true pain, an ache she had not felt since her mamma's death. Hurt that had nothing to do with her loss, her misfortunes they were nothing, they were manageable and they could be sorted, no another emotion, that selflessness that wells when you have to be there for someone else…her best friend …...Daniel. Putting her own worries away she raced out, into a taxi her mind a blank as she took in the severity of his call until what seemed a moment she arrived at Daniel and ……Molly's home, paying the driver she knew she could only do one thing…..be there for him. Running out, her white dress glowing in the dark night, standing in front of Daniel, a broken man, lost so like a little boy her heart went out to him as she listened as she'd never listened before, not knowing how to react what to do to help him….except to just be there…

"She's dead Betty; (his eyes full of tears that would now let go as he pleaded for what he didn't know as he gasped out, barely able to speak)…..my Molly….she's gone……."

Looking at him Betty could do nothing more than open her arms to her friend and erstwhile brother for he was in sore need of affection and she could do that for him and take solace for her own loss which was nothing to his. Holding him, his tears falling down on her newly purchased outfit she heard footsteps behind her racing up the street as fast as they could go. Who was it, where had they come from? They obviously lived nearby and then she heard a familiar voice. Breaking from her Daniel grabbed the man who had appeared out of the darkness from nowhere. Holding him so tight as if to let go he would fall while the smaller male he towered over stroked his back, hugging him for dear life and crying in unison with his friend as he chokingly spoke…..

"I got here as fast as I could Daniel, I only got the message ten minutes ago on my voice mail I was in the shower…..when, when did it happen? …I was with her a few hours ago and she was tired but ….alive…..God Daniel I must have been the last person to see her alive, I left her asleep in your bedroom. No man she was fine, we talked, we talked a lot about life…..loves…..plans…she was cool Danny, so full of life but she said she needed a nap, so I left her….God Man I should have stayed….I'm so sorry I didn't know…..I would have stayed with her you know that….I loved Molly……Oh bro…..come here, come here…..it'll be alright….I promise…I'm …(looking on Betty)…..we're here for you….for as long as you need….right Betty?"

As Daniel stepped into the limousine to travel to the hospital Gio took Betty to the side as he whispered…..

"Betty whatever our differences…and I know you don't want me around….do you? (no reply)…whatever they are we have to get over them for Daniel….I won't insult you anymore, I'll be on my best behaviour, you won't know I'm here …until…..Daniels okay, deal?…..For him….just for him …I won't bother you…."

Looking on Betty his eyes scouring the top of her skull as he always did, scanning her and taking in her invisible scent almost as his mouth opened in controlled passion wanting to hold her and wanting her to hold him above any human feeling he had ever desired the moment passed as she stood motionless before him. Stepping into the front of the limousine with his friend to allow Betty to sit with Daniel in the back he buckled in his friend and waited…

Giovanni Rossi, you insult me as much as you like (Betty thought to herself)….if I ever needed you that moment is now….bother me as much as you want…I want you too. Where have you been all this time….what, how do you know Daniel so well?….So many questions but for now Daniel needs us and I need…. you two guys!

Seated in the back of the limousine with Daniel, total silence Gio stretched across from the front seat to reach her as he had done Daniel only moments before, his hands on the outer edges of her hips, touching her so gently as he fastened her in, looking up at her for permission, his face so close she could almost feel his stubble brushing against her. God he made her feel so uncomfortable and….safe, how could he do this to her, make her so confused. Seated Gio whispering for the driver to follow the ambulances path they sombrely drove away in total silence to see Molly once more and help Daniel. Betty could not take her hand out of Daniels or her eye's off a certain Italian who sat immediately in front of her motionless and masterfully in charge.

(End of Season three)

TBC…………….


	16. Chapter 16

Guardian lover chapter 16 – Fame, fights and a funeral……

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

Okay, put your best foot forward Betty this was what you've worked all these years for, all those days and nights spent in your bedroom as a child, looking at your reflection the short, dumpy different girl who no one wanted to befriend except the school geeks and other ugly kids. All the times you'd used up your pocket money to collect a myriad of different newspapers and magazines that caught your eye, learning, evaluating others perspectives and forming a feeling of wanting to make a difference. Hours spent in the library while others played outside devouring social issues across the board from the New York Post and it's opinions to the New American Media a growing tour de force bringing together people and issues affecting Latino's. Oh those heady days of politics and debates with myself when I had a vision I may have been that ugly duckling that no one took any notice of and were cruel to at times but one day….I….me….Betty Suarez would evolve into that beautiful swan everyone would notice, admire and listen to. Today was the day all my dreams would begin to take shape and all I had to do was take just a few more steps to my future (stopping to read the sign outside her office door and suddenly feeling the official nature of the situation for the first time as she read….) B Suarez - Editor.

Had I expected a fanfare, I didn't know, had I expected at least a welcome of some sort definitely. What did I get Amanda coming straight into my office, seating herself in my chair commenting on my suit which for me looked pretty damn smart and conservative in navy blue and white fitted blouse, full of herself and asking when I was putting the coffee on and getting the muffins. Hey no need she'd recalled they were already there the guy from the sandwich bar had brought them wrapped in a pink box and matching bow. Racing to pick them up I eagerly called…..

"Amanda, No! Don't you dare open them…..there could be a message inside from someone….please stop…"

"No, No Betty no message inside….I know I've already eaten two….OMG they are so good, especially the black and white version….chocolate chip and toppings in both flavours they are so yummy I can tell you. Who ever made that concoction knows his females I'm ready to jump on the first male that walks in her now I'm so horny……"

"Betty (Matt stormed in no knock, no manners just as if he owned her space….and he did) have you seen Claire? I need to speak to her oh and when you get a minute can you make me a coffee please and arrange my appointment for my therapist….I've been a bit amiss lately …with everything that's been going on….can't think why, can you Betty?"

"Hey, hey Matt hang on…hang on! (Betty replied) I'm not your personal assistant, never have been and never will be so if…"

"I will (jumped in Amanda hanging onto his arm for her life, reacting to the male …any male that came into her range especially after all that caffeine and chocolate)…I'll do anything for you…..Matt…name it! And well….Betty doesn't want you anymore or is that the other way around?……hmm (smirking and staring at her previous flatmate and friend) No matter Betty gets through boyfriends like..like I get through credit cards…you use em up and throw them away…don't you Betty? In fact one of her old ones has just sent her these muffins (looking at Betty who was urging her to be quiet)…they're small but delicious just like the man that makes them but I digress (holding Matts shoulder, her head on the nape of his neck)……No problem…… if she doesn't want you (licking the side of his face which turned Betty's stomach but seemed to please Matt Hartley)….. I'll have you…..with bells on…if that's your preference (her most angelic tart like look)..do you like bells on, right there (pointing to her nipples)…..Mr Hartley?"

Staring at Amanda not sure whether he wanted to laugh or leap and then looking back at Betty letting his ex know he was comparing them Matt groaned as he held Amanda around the waist, his face by her chest as if examining her for…..bells….

"Oh yes I'd quite forgot, seems I can't get used to your new position Betty (a) you are no longer my girlfriend and (b) you are now an editor (by default he added quietly under his breath so she could only just hear him)…So I guess …latching onto Amanda's arm, looking her up and down like a toasted cheese sandwich on a wet rainy day when you haven't eaten for hours…..I guess you'll have to do. Amanda is it? I'm not too good with names….I'm better with numbers….Yes, you come with me Amanda I'm sure I can find you something to file of mine, to wile away the hours, no reason why work can't be …..fun is there…..hey Betty what do you think….oh yes I forgot we all know you never have fun do you Miss Suarez?"

"I think you can do as you wish Matt, Mr Hartley, you will anyway…..I've got other things to occupy my time just wish I knew what they were she mumbled under her breath….".

As Matt Hartley and Amanda walked out of her office, the door gently closed Betty breathed a sigh of relief, finally removing her coat and hanging it on her own, personal coat stand, oh the perks of promotion she thought her space her own at last. Relaxing momentarily in her desk chair which was her old one from her previous job….she'd insisted on that. Coffee poured she gently took hold of the box her muffins had been sent in and read the writing etched in white on the pink box with the small pickle sign as a background .……_Giovanni Rossi Specials…. baked daily on the premises by experienced personnel and brought to your door……. _as she sighed

"Oh Gio if only you had brought them to my door….I could do with a kind face right now"

Guess being an editor was going to be lonelier and harder job than she had imagined (she thought) and it had all seemed so promising was it only a week ago? When Daniel had told her she'd been promoted everything was so positive then. Oh how life can change in an instant, Daniel was happy, I was happy, oh well (she sighed) as one door opens as they say and now he's gone again to Los Angeles and no plans to return, ever!………….Looking out of the window, watching the busy movements of the offices opposite Betty could not help but remember………

……………………………………….

"Mr Meade, you don't need to be alone; if you require a family member to be on hand we can wait, your wife is ready for the viewing now if you would like to step into the chamber. It's all very controlled I will be with you through the whole identification and we will only move at your pace, are you ready Sir?"

Turning around in a near daze; looking on his two friends who stood still as statues in the corridor one either side of the doorway, both lost in their thoughts and mindful not to show any emotions that could topple this man over the edge. Daniel Meade was holding it together but only just; he had to; there was no one else and he was Molly's next of kin. Smiling at Betty he whispered….

"You don't mind do you Betty? Only as mom and Alexis aren't here and I need someone and I don't think in the circumstances you'd be able to…….you do understand….I'd like Gio to come in with me to identify Molly….Please, wait for us Betty….please…don't go" Slowly rotating to face his friend Gio asking for his help one more time, knowing he would not let him down…..

Giovanni Rossi's eyes glowed for a second so honoured to be his friend's companion of choice in this task, no malice towards the woman who stood by him as he recalled Molly's last words to him. Looking on his friend and then Betty Gio saw his path so clearly. Whatever he wanted didn't matter anymore it all made sense, if it broke his heart again what the heck, he could take it….he had to. Taking Betty Suarez in from head to toe with only a momentary glance, he knew her so well he took strength from somewhere, crap he had no idea where. He would not look her in the eye to do that would reveal his feelings and that could never happen. Shaken not by the task he had to help his friend with but the severance of his feelings for this woman Gio looked like death himself as his stomachs contents rose upwards and his chest compressed with the pressure as he whispered.

"Yeah, Daniel, we'll do this together, I'd be honoured, you're not alone I'm right beside you"

Turning to Betty Gio spoke to her……. his courage tested as she slowly and mournfully looked up at him….

"Betty will be here for you afterwards (his head tilting, his eyes rising up and down and controlling his emotions looking for a sign from her, anything that said she loved him. Only to see her eyes latched to his, saying what? He didn't know anymore she had deceived him once was she capable of doing it again?) As it should be….yeah as it should be (he mumbled to himself and then continued). Now, Daniel hang on in there man, let's go and say our goodbyes to Molly she won't harm you bro, she loved you (looking to Betty again and saying the words meant they thought for Daniel for her ears only) right up to the moment she died…that's true love….I know"

As he turned to hold his friends arm to walk into the chamber and the door gently closed behind the two men led by the mortician director Betty had suddenly looked up as if registering Gio's words.

……………………………………

The mortician slowly removed the white sheet covering the finely shrouded body in front of them the iron grip the small man had on his companion grew ever stronger and then released as his hand rose to Daniels back supporting him as for a second he seemed to fall back as if he would faint and then he recovered his posture. Lifting his chest to take in what he saw in a kind of momentary paralysis Daniel Meade breathed out and fell upon the body of his wife; holding her as if he could wake her. Sobbing deep, almost silent and uncontrollable tears Daniel gently brushed away the coverings that shielded her face from the outside world, she was as cold as ice but it didn't matter it was his Molly there for him to love; just one last time. Touching Daniels shoulder Giovanni Rossi was finding it decidedly hard to keep his own emotions in check, seeing Molly there had shocked him more than he imagined. She looked as if made from marble, her skin so white and perfect, her hair combed immaculately off her face as if attended by a servant and her pose as if only asleep, Gio had never in his life seen anyone look so beautiful and yet so dead he wondered for an instant if she was going to open her eyes and speak to them but as he moved his hand down to touch her perfect hands at her side he knew she never would…God Gio so wanted to call Betty in if only to hold him to feel the warmth of someone he loved. Looking on his two friends, one dead one the living dead Gio suddenly recalled the sleeping beauties last words to him and in that instant he knew he had to be strong as he whispered to the mortician attendant…

"Could we have a few moments alone please (as he answered "of course, of course, take as long as you like….I'll just be outside")…..Thank you Gio replied……" Turning and gently speaking to his companion Gio continued…..

"Daniel, Daniel, look at her …..come on….. just take a 'real' look at Molly….have you ever seen anything, anyone so beautiful my friend? She looks totally at peace, nothing can harm her anymore Dan, no pain, no sickness she's free of any of it and she loved you so much….I know she told me….."

Lifting himself off his wife's body Daniel wiped his eyes and looked firstly at his friend and then the woman who he loved more than life itself. Smiling as he took her in, re-arranging her shroud and her hair so carefully as if not to wake her he whispered …

"Oh Molly, Molly what am I going to do now you've gone, where will I go, who do I turn to?" as Gio spoke….

"Betty Daniel, she wanted you to turn to Betty…she told me…it was her last wish"

"What? Gio Betty's my friend, my little sister …. I could never…."

"It was when we were talking Daniel the night she…the night she died, Molly was lying on the sofa, she was so tired and she'd asked me to carry her to bed, she needed a nap she'd said before it was time to go to your presentation, only a nap and could I help her, of course I obliged. She was lying on the bed and I as she slipped under the sheets she asked me to sit by her, hold her hand just until she drifted off, only for a little while she said didn't like to sleep alone. She, she asked me if there was anyone I loved….really loved and I told her there had been one person but it was hopeless and I was trying to move on and she said I would understand what she wanted me to do for her then, I would know how to look out for that person above all others (regaining his composure Gio continued). Molly said she'd seen it when you spoke once of her being your personal assistant, doing everything for her instead of Betty and it dawned on her, why hadn't she seen it before you were meant to be together she had only been a stepping stone a moment in time to that end and she, we had to make sure that happened when she was gone. She made me promise Daniel, promise I would do everything to bring you two together….you and ……Betty. I can't break my word to her, look at her ……how could I?...... she was…she is an angel Daniel and she's right I can see that now…yeah (sighing) she's right. (Taking Daniels arm, easing him away from the cadaver that seemed to know their conversation Gio whispered) Now, my friend, it's time, she's gone you have to say your goodbyes; Molly's in a place you can't be, one day….you'll meet again….I truly believe that….."

"Molly said that Gio, really she wanted me to be with Betty, are you sure? I mean we're just friends and you love her……don't you?"

"I did, I did but that's passed…she's there for you now …I finally see that, it's what's really always meant to be, your journeys, your pain it's your path, follow it man. Danny, kiss Molly goodbye now, you have to go on, you have to live, she would want you to find love again…..don't you think?"

"Yes, yes my brave darling, I'll do what you want….I'll try…..but only tender steps Gio, nothing deep I can't do it not yet, you'll help me won't you my friend I can't do this alone.. Learning to love again…with Betty?

"God, yeah Daniel of course I will, I'll help you in any way I can and yes baby steps it's a leap from friendship to love I know……. you have to take it at a steady pace until it feels right and then one day it'll just hit you and you won't have noticed she'll mean the world to you…it'll come….with time…"

Opening the door to the chamber calling the mortician into the room Gio escorted his friend out into the corridor Daniels head bent down until he saw Betty once more. Rushing to hold her Gio stood back and nodded to the clinician in his thanks and slowly stepped away leaving Daniel and Betty alone. Racing to get out into the cold night air Gio felt he would explode with the pressure of his task stopping only when he charged through the plastic doors that served as an entrance to the outside courtyard from the morgue. Able to breath at last he ran up to the solid wall that stood before him and hit it several times causing his knuckles to open up and bleed but he couldn't feel a thing as he gasped out….

"Oh crap, please god; give me the strength to do this…can I do this? …I have to …there's no hope for me …..but Daniel and Betty…No, No No! (Hands held by his fingertips on his forehead in total contemplation) Stop it Giovanni Rossi…it's what Molly wanted and I promised her …..I promised her (as he gritted his teeth). Gaining control of himself once more he walked quickly back into the hospital, on through the corridors until he found Betty and Daniel exactly where he had left them. Walking up to them he touched Betty's shoulder and eased her away a few feet so he could speak as he gently whispered…..

"Take care of him, Daniel has my number if he needs me…..tell him….he can call anytime…..anytime. (His head bobbing, fidgeting on the spot, not looking at Betty Gio agitatedly spoke). Hey Betty; I have to go…….you know how it is? I…I kinda have a …date…yeah, arranged it weeks ago, I was getting ready to see her when Daniel called and …well I don't want to….I can't let her down now can I, I mean look at me how could I deny her a night of unbridled Rossi passion? Hey, she took me long enough to chat up, once a dog, always a dog hey Suarez? The worlds my oyster…so little of me and so many girls ….a guys gotta go live…(click click he went with his tongue as he tweaked his head sideways)…Danny will understand, gotta strike while the irons hot (as she glared at him, saying not a word)…Knew you'd understand, so just stay with him for me, okay and oh yeah Suarez……See ya around maybe….."

Walking away, Gio felt he was going to be sick but he'd hold it in, hold that walk he could always master…Mr wise guy, who cared about no one and especially Betty Suarez wanting to run away or turn and grab her he didn't know which, as Betty quietly replied….

"Typical and I thought you'd changed Giovanni Rossi, I should have known better…."

……………………………………………

"Molly would have loved today, she loved a good party she was always the life and soul of it so I'm not going to be sorrowful I'm just going to say take the love that Molly showed us all and remember her as she was the most vivacious and kind lady I have ever met in my life. She asked me to tell Daniel her last wish was to have this song played as her casket was eased into the back to do whatever they do with dead people she said. Molly wanted you all to laugh like hyenas and wish her well on her new adventure"

Gio's hand lifted to the church clerk to start the music with a click of his fingers like some latter day disc jockey as the music to Always Look on the Bright side of life by Monty Python blared out…..

"That was so Molly, wanting to bring a smile to everyone' face (turning to Betty) oh and by the way whose going to have her belongings…… did she have any family? Just asking; these things have to be arranged you know family can get very tetchy although I don't see any sign of Molly's family. Mind you Australia is a way to come I guess but not for your daughter I mean Betty where are her parents?

"They're standing right beside you Marc (Betty whispered through her newly polished brace), take care will you it's their only daughter, they couldn't make the wedding so they are having to contend with a new son in law they've never met and their girls loss (as she turned to them to change the subject). Oh hello, I'm so sorry for your loss… I'm Betty Suarez….Daniels …..."

"Employee; (a voice chimed in to the conversation) nothing more simply an employee if you want to speak to family Claire Meade is over there, the statuesque lady with the blonde hair, yes that's her….." as Molly's parents slowly moved away Betty turned her face full of anger as she quietly raged….

"Who the hell do you think you are Matthew Hartley, don't you dare say anything like that again, no one asked for your input why did you have to say anything, I mean who are you, you're not family either so what gives you the right"

"I'll say what I like (staring into Betty's face so evil she barely recognised the calm man she used to date as he continued). I'll god damn say anything I want to and if you don't like it, if you feel uncomfortable with it just tell me to my face, if you're up to that, are you capable of telling the truth Miss Suarez?...Hmm, I wonder and then we can clear the air and we'll never have to see each other again in private or at work….."

"Oh! Oh! No! You don't Matthew Hartley I'm not walking away from my job not for you or anyone I've worked hard for that position…"

"Yeah, how hard (grabbing her wrist in his free hand) been doing extra curricular activities have you like you used to do with me, as I recall you used to like that, A lot! Hey you've used one rich guy why not another…..?"

"Let go of my arm Matthew Hartley (shaking it trying unsuccessfully to free herself)…I ..wish …I'd …never…..!"

"The feeling is mutual (holding on still and glaring at her only inches from her face)….God I hate the sight of you…..why… don't…. you….?"

"Hey! ….Hey!.... Hey!.... Big guy!...... Have you forgotten where you are? People are looking for gods sakes! This is a funeral man, show some decorum, some control for heavens sake…… think of the family…….think of Daniel….(looking at Betty keeping himself between her and her assailant as he deftly removed Matt Hartley's hand from her arm as if trained to do so)…are you okay B?"

"Who the fuck are you? (Matt pushed forward resentful of Gio's ability to unlock his hand from Betty's arm so easily) ……don't tell me what to do …….small fry…I'm Matt Hartley….."

"Oh! Oh!... A wise guy….(pushing the large man he was now holding by the wrists out into the corridor and out of site, fixing his foot into his shin so he fell in agony and became miraculously the same height as him; Gio hissed….) I know who the fuck you are Mr Hartley and let me tell you, free of charge and as a word of warning if this wasn't a funeral shit face I'd show you what a small fry from Queens can do to a puffed up rich boy like you. I'm telling ya if I wasn't being so feckin polite for my friends sake you'd be needing the fancy dental plan and plastic surgeon you no doubt have to put your teeth and face right. (Gio's fingers welded into Matt's throat paralysing him in pain).You ever talk to Betty like that again and I'll make sure you see the bottom of the Hudson River, get my drift fuck face? I'll make it my personal goal. (Lifting him up like a rag doll and brushing his adversary's coat down Gio continued to speak in a calm manner) Now, no more with the vocals….Matthew….(glaring at him totally in control) now go say sorry to Betty (reaffirming his stance)…I mean it! …… then be a good boy Mr Hartley cos I ain't in the mood to take anymore of you shit, okay? (Matt nodded in the affirmative several times) Okay; that's good, so we understand each other, now Go! And be nice……."

Walking back to Betty who was standing by the buffet table, wine glass in hand, eating away, God! He loved a woman who could pack her food away he thought Gio, gently tapped her shoulder. Suddenly turning and looking at him Gio was taken aback momentarily by the sight of her dressed totally in black, he eyes blood shot and tired from too much care of Daniel. Gio felt a little guilty for having deserted his friends but it was what Molly had wanted, they had to be together and he couldn't stop that but he'd rot in hell if he had to watch the only woman he was ever going to love fall in love with his best friend. No, he'd stayed away; deliberately.

Everything was in place, he'd made plans now he was finally able to leave, no distractions Daniel had Betty and in two days time he would be packed; his belongings stored away or sold, his apartment in New York closed up and his new life in Los Angeles would start, sun, sand and sanity away from the one person who could control his life like no other. If only she'd wanted him (he thought as he looked at her) he would have asked her right there and then to leave with him, no strings just to be with him, give him a chance to woo her, to love her. He'd tried to hold onto the anger he'd felt towards her but it was impossible, he'd thought once after Katy had left and Betty had started dating Matt Hartley that given an opportunity he'd attempt to seduce her, make her pay for what she'd done to him and then he could finally move on from his obsession but Molly had made him see the error of that plan. All he would be doing she'd said was hurting himself even more and it wasn't this woman he'd loved fault she couldn't love him it was just…..'life' and sometimes life had different plans, hardships and sadness for us.

Moving his hand to Betty's hair to slip a strand that had fallen into her eyes, not asking permission simply doing it Gio was taken a little surprised by her response. Leaning back, Betty closed her eyes and allowed him to manoeuvre her hair behind her ear as he gently played with the wispy tendril that would not comply with his wishes, she didn't move, her eyes remained closed and she seemed to savour his touch….as he spoke….

"Sorry, Betty, sorry I couldn't help myself, I just saw the strand of hair and I wanted to.…..that's okay isn't it? After all we are friends again…just friends …aren't we?" as she replied…

"Yes, yes, no worries….friends, always and Gio (looking deep into his eyes, not blinking for a moment)…thank you for stepping in with …Matt, he doesn't like me a lot at the moment, I broke his heart…..seems (looking continually into his eyes for some kind of response that never came)….seems I'm pretty good at doing that. Gio…….….I'm sorry…..I…."

"No, no Betty….all in the past….we're (his eyes squinted, almost closed, lost in his love for her)….we're just what we should always have been …..before……before I confused things ….Good friends (coughing, attempting to regain his self control he was quickly loosing knowing it was to no avail as he continued) Hey, hey (he croaked) gotta mix, people to see, jobs to do, Daniel to check (eyes open, mouth closed in his trademark Gio grin)….He's coming on Good Suarez you've taken good care of him B…real good care ….I'd say with time he'll be back to himself soon …….wounded but time will heal a broken heart….I know…"

"Will it, will it really Gio, time that's all you need and Daniel and I what do you mean?…"

"Hey, I'm good, Daniel and you…that's fine (his head down, nodding as he spoke, unable to look at her)……I'm…I'm going away Betty….in two days time…..did the big guy tell you? Yeah, I'm going to LA, seems they need some sandwiches out there…skinny dudes who need fattening up with my mayo concoctions, yeah I'm….going to move there….. full time, I'll come back to New York occasionally (head lifted, animated and jumpy)…I'll be back for the Mode ball in October….got a date to see a certain girl…..yeah, Katy's coming to stay for a while with me in New York, we've got lots to talk about, plans to sort…yeah, yeah. Seems the sun and sea are for me now….nothing to keep me here anymore ….no nothing to keep me here (his voice dropping and looking up urging her to reply)….is there?"

"You realise Gio I didn't ask how you were………and if you're fine you've got a good way of hiding it (as they laughed aloud remembering his own words, there eyes locked, mirroring each others looks, their bodies so close, their hands only inches away wanting to move forward but stopped by some invisible barrier as Gio thought to himself if you want me ever again you will have to come to me I'm not going to try again, I've done that too many times as he waited for her to touch him. That's all he required to take her in his arms and offer his heart to her again but ….it never came. As he looked at her, smiled, his lips closed shut and he walked away. Betty quietly spoke under her breath.

"What's the matter with you Betty Suarez, he's a proud man, he's not going to chase you again you've hurt him too many times….why can't you, why won't you try to show him how much you feel …why are you so afraid…..? Soon he'll be gone forever and you will never know if he was The Guy……Oh calm down Betty (she gasped) you know Hilda said Gio and Katy are engaged they must be making it official in October when she comes back.( As she thought, it's funny though I'd contacted her a few days ago by email to congratulate her and she didn't deny or confirm it, in fact she hadn't answered at all, not like Katy) Oh well, (Betty whispered to herself) I guess that's that then Suarez you've blown it with Gio …for good and yet……those eyes……..hmm she sighed ..boy I've missed you Giovanni Rossi and (looking after him as she was about to return to Daniel a pain she could not quite explain causing an ache in her chest that she shook off as indigestion)……now you're going away again....... "

To be continued…………………………………………….


	17. Chapter 17

Guardian lover chapter 17 – Wash rooms and concrete boots…….

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

"Have you finished that article I asked for last week I'm waiting to check it for final publication and to be honest I'm a little annoyed you don't seem to take any of my requests seriously. I know we've had our differences and I was hoping we could find a way through this mess and if not become….. friends at least become professional colleagues but it seems no matter what I do, how many times I try to be reasonable with you..I just get ….well I get NOTHING! I mean I've given you time I don't give the other editors but basically all you do is ignore me and make my life hell…heck I know we used to be a couple but Betty that doesn't give you the right to shirk your responsibilities…you're not Daniels assistant now Emily is and you can't run to him every time something goes wrong. To be honest I was talking to dad and he agrees with me that you should maybe…well we think it would be a good idea if you….went to under editor to Beth in Mode Travel somewhere with a little less….pressure, less stressful, Hey! I'm only thinking of you. I know you're working on the Vito du Gusto issue but well Betty that's just one print and maybe you're going to have to admit it …..you're just not cut out for…..writing! I mean your last two proofs were very…amateur and I'm being complementary when I say that….I really am trying to be ……..kind. (Standing right over Betty pressing his body almost against hers to intimidate her completely)

So (smiling his voice becoming more sinister in tone) to avoid any upsets I think it would be better for everyone if you could just cleared out your office by next week, yes that would be good (staring at Betty no remorse in his eyes Matt coldly continued) Actually……. I'm not asking you in this Betty….quite frankly I'm telling you! If you don't agree, if you won't move on to travel …… well maybe you should just……resign, yes resign …actually I think we could forget the weeks notice and you could leave at the end of the day or even better…….Now!…….if not you leave me no choice …..I'm going to have to …sack you! (His head leaning over hers smelling her hair and the sense of fear he was encouraging as he further wore down

Betty's frail defences) I'll make sure there's a good severance package in place….it should pay off the mortgage on that house of yours…I'll make it worth your while and you'll at least have a roof over your family's head…for now!

When I think what you could have had if you'd just controlled yourself….…….No matter (beginning to walk away, composing his thoughts once more)…that's in the past….I've moved on and you've not! (Touching Betty's hand, patting it patronisingly) I think it's for the best….don't you Betty?…this new 'relationship' isn't working…you and me boss and editor…it's making things…let's just say…..difficult …for me and I can't show any signs of favouritism when my 'team' aren't up to scratch'……. it just wouldn't be right now would it?

Let's face it Betty this was always going to be a problem and well, I am the boss after all and what I say goes, doesn't it? (Seeing a tear rise in Betty's eyes momentarily and getting a faint feeling of powerful remorse Matt continued in an almost hushed voice)

I really am so aware how tough times are and the job situation out there but don't worry; you'll be fine Betty….something will come along and you are nothing if not resourceful. Hey, maybe you could get in contact and go on an extended holiday with Daniel….I'm sure he'd like the company. Strange how he's never here now, always away mourning that wife of his and to think I used to be that caring…weak, weak..hmm, never again. (Turning one final time and his face a picture of hate as he spoke) It can't be easy for you not having Daniel to back you up like he used to seems he's had enough of you as well but I've got to admire your Latino pluck you've done well Betty and with all your (looking her appearance up and down and derogatory in his tone) handicaps, lets' face it you are no looker are you? Can't see what I ever saw in you but that was the other me I'm back to my old self now……hell it was fun while it lasted though I'd never mixed with the rabble before…….interesting…yes very interesting.

Okay Betty (brushing back his hair and looking aimlessly at his newly manicured fingernails bored with his own line of conversation as he continued) That's all sorted you'll be leaving as from this moment then? Okay you'll need to say your goodbye's so the end of the day, yes let's not be too harsh.....( patting her on the shoulder like a pet Labrador but moving on in some right of passage he still seemed to think he possessed in her vulnerable position and as her past love to move on to caress her upper then lower back making Betty feel extremely uncomfortable)...you know it makes sense. I'll give you a very good reference….very thorough…..someone will have you….I've no doubt of that maybe even me when you've learnt some humility….yes I could see that (moving closer into her)….with certain rules of course……"

"What! Sack, Resign, back together as your what! Are you quite mad, have you contracted some sexual disease that's eaten away your sense? No Way! I've got some pride left, (moving herself from his grasp that she once used to crave) what the hell are you talking about Matt, I haven't done anything wrong, I've met your deadlines for articles I'm on schedule so why are you doing this? You only gave me this new story on the Britney Style Festival two days ago and I'm two thirds completed and now you want to throw me off it, kick me out of my job and send me down to Travel! God! You must really hate me, (looking for any kind response and staring into the eyes of a cold shark Betty continued) Matt I thought we had a deal, we were getting along at last but it seems I'm wrong. (Starring and getting angry) and as for getting together with you again….I'd rather ….starve and that's something for me; just because I'm poor doesn't mean I've got no pride….Get away from me!

You've waited for this haven't you, you vindictive swine, just because I had feelings for Henry, God Matt, what a child you are, how the hell could I ever have loved you, No, I didn't love you I just loved the thought of you. Boy was I wrong, I thought you were kind and gentle and all the time you just wanted me in your pocket like every other…well like almost every other man I've ever fallen for. Well you know what Matt, you can stick your job, I don't need it, I'll get another job yeah, I've got experience now there's plenty of magazines out there just begging for my kind of skills…yeah just begging".

Slamming Matt Hartley's office door shut Betty held in the tears that were about to fall she didn't know if from anger or if she was upset, either way she wouldn't let that bastard see he'd got to her. Running into her own office, well at least for a few more hours she was taken aback by the presence of three visitors. One Marguerite, the second Gio standing there in his jeans and tight sky blue T shirt looking startled to see a raging and upset Betty Suarez run in but staying calm and quiet and the other a small, dark haired woman of about twenty something, quite stunning with an air of confidence and composure she was envious of. Her name on introduction by Marguerite (who saw Betty's look of admiration and immediate linking to Gio who had been holding his ward and whispering in her ear in a kind of familiarity that touched at Betty's chest in some strange way) was Isabella….no surname just Isabella. Torn in so many forms of emotions in only minutes, anger, fear, panic, worry, surprise and was that jealousy Betty's mouth spoke before her brain could go into sensible gear…..

"Gio, what the…what are you doing here…I thought you were in LA with Daniel? Marguerite, I was expecting you but not……oh and hello…Isabella..what a beautiful name….I didn't get your last name? (distracted as Gio stepped forwards and obviously about to hold her Betty blurted out as she looked at Gio but spoke to Marguerite) it's not a problem I just, I've just…" (Breaking down crying and running out into and along the corridor)

"Giovanni Rossi, what are you waiting for …follow her man! See what the matter is whatever it is it must be serious Betty looked really upset…Go Go!…men you're all totally hopeless…..how the hell did mankind ever live this long with sense like that?"

"Okay, okay….I'm on it …jeeze women, will I ever get a break, Mags I've only just stepped off the plane five minutes ago, then I'm roped into this 'important' meeting I knew nothing about, I mean what's that urgent it can't wait a day and now I'm playing nurse maid to another crying female as if I haven't got enough of those at home. (Gritting his teeth, nodding his head forward quickly and systematically banging his left foot down in annoyance) and Betty as well ….for gods sake! Why me? (Talking quietly to himself as followed Betty out)…. I'm gonna have to hold her and I was so not wanting to do that (left fingertips on his forehead and a trademark sign of perplexity Gio gasped) Crap!"

Rubbing his left hand across his mouth, twisting his lips as he controlled his emotions and the muscular movement as his heart rose in his mouth with anticipation and longing until he finally breathed out again able to calm himself down. Walking sheepishly down the corridor in her slip stream that led from Betty's office to the staff toilets the place he instinctively knew she would fly to as Daniel wasn't around Gio straightened himself to his full height, pulled his T shirt down and his jeans up and braced himself to enter. Slowly opening the outer door onto a bright room, clinical and functional he could hear faint cries coming from one of the cubicles to his right and as he stepped ever nearer, wincing not knowing where to start, what to say and how to say it he took his thoughts in hand as in his old, sarcastic days as her friend and in his best Gio tone he called to Betty….

"Suarez, Suarez, I know your in there, I can smell that gin mix you call perfume on you either that or you've got a bottle stashed in your handbag and your drinking it….Now, come on get out here woman, I know this is a unisex John but I've been in houses smaller that this place and I'm feeling a little uncomfortable with all these tampon machines on hand, a guy could get traumatised …so come out and hold my hand before I need counselling (becoming a little more pleading)…Come on what do you say Suarez…someone could ……could come in and what would they think……unless of course you wanna let me in and we'll have hot, fast sex….I'm up for that..what d ya say? (as he heard a rustling sound and the flush of a toilet behind the door, an inkling someone was about to come out)……Argh, damn it will I never get you in the sack woman? ……Yeah, thought that would get you out, (looking at her unable to tease her anymore, his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't lunge out to try and hold her ..she didn't need that Gio whispered) …..good, good that's a start……now come here Suarez (sensing all his control was denying her the one thing she needed, a hug Gio continued)….what's all this nonsense I thought you were tough not a pussy mode girl?"

Gingerly Betty stepped further forward tempted to fall into his arms he seemed to be offering but she resisted……she always resisted she became shy for some reason she couldn't quite imagine why…..probably the mention of hot, fast sex. Lifting her head up as she opened her red, puffy eyes to look at Gio for the first time, really look at him she felt a twirl of something she didn't quite know float in her stomach, was it indigestion or heart burn she wasn't sure? Whatever it was she couldn't help but react, her eyes showing her attraction as they opened and closed rapidly, her mouth agape and then quickly closed reminding her of that day he'd fixed Hilda's sink, so long ago now. Wow! she thought he looks good, why did he suddenly look so good to her but knowing it was wrong yet somehow not caring at that moment she needed someone to hold and Gio would was as good as anyone. Finally she resisted no longer and running into his arms he enfolded her in his grasp, his hands slowly falling onto her hips as if waiting for permission to deepen his hold, not moving a muscle, still, tense, alive, exhilarated and solidly not in control of his emotions or body……

Gio could hardly breathe, he hadn't expected this; what the hell was he supposed to do he thought as she latched onto him holding him around the waist for dear life, slowly his arms fell into place and his hands followed as he relaxed. He so wanted to stop time as his chin fell upon the top of her head and his eyes closed, he'd felt this way once before so long ago but this embrace was lasting she was in no hurry to get away from him. Problem was he'd changed from that naïve young man who idolised and wanted the woman with the purple plaid outfit and braces who'd almost flinched at his touch now he was cynical and had no expectations of any reciprocated feelings from Betty Suarez…… and yet……. lifting his hands to stroke her back he whispered……

"Now Suarez, I offered hot, fast sex not lingering, slow embraces and as much as I'd like to play teddy bear for you all day I think you'd better tell me what's going on….maybe uncle Gio can sort it. (As she lifted her head to look at him almost shocked) What? I like it, it's got a ring to it don't you think Uncle Gio we can't be lovers, we can't be friends….why not family? (Smiling at her able to make her smile back, how could she resist him?) Hey come on B, dry those eyes (Gasping, falling into their spell as he tried to continue to make light of the situation and crying out)….Phew, now come on let's get out of here before I change my mind about that hot, fast sex hmm …yeah….better move I think, I'll go and get auntie Marguerite she'll know what to do…."

"No, no Gio, please don't….I'm okay now (wiping the tears from his shirt, marked with the outline of mascara) I don't need to see Marguerite ….it's work you see…..it's just….well it's just Matt….Matt Hartley, he's fired me, no he's asked me to resign and if I don't he'll fire me for sure and there's nothing I can do. (Looking frantically and pleadingly into his eyes her voice animated and panicked almost) Gio, God I've done everything he's asked, I've met my deadlines, it's been so difficult you know I mean I've never done anything like this before but I've coped even with his attitude and well it seems he's waited for this one thing, the one reason to get rid of me and Daniel's not here to help me…..what is he doing Gio? He always runs away from responsibility I bet he's lazing away in some five star hotel thinking of nothing and no one. Anyway, I've been busy with the Vito d Gusto issue to the cost of all my other work and I don't mind I like your aunt and I love cooking and I know one day she'll leave it all to you so I did it willingly. My …..Gio she's quite a woman that one….you should ask her for advice in business she's had it all in her lifetime and wow! her company is doing really, really well but here I go again getting my self in knots (As Gio looked at her his heart melting in front of his eyes he so loved this woman) Well, while I've been concentrating on that at the cost of my other project well …Matt…. he's making it into a major thing, saying I can't cope and so on …I'm incompetent, whatever…. you name it. Then today he's saying he's made an executive decision and …..I've …..I've got to go!…Today! …..No notice I've just got to Get out!

I lied of course and told Matt I could get another job easily but…..(crying again) there isn't anything…all the magazine's are on a no hiring policy in this recession and well…..papi relies on my income. Gio; I don't know what I'm going to do. (looking now at his messed up shirt and aware she was comfortably resting on his chest as if made for her use, her hands cupped in the groove of the gap that separated his chest muscles, unconsciously stroking his skin that lay beneath his open necked shirt as she felt the pounding of his heart at her touch beneath her. Feeling suddenly guilty and something else, it so reminded her of the night of the school dance when he'd held her and they'd almost .....kissed ……as she repeated herself and blurted out)…. Oh Gio, your shirt look at it (once more wiping away the black smudges she'd left from her tears as he held her hand to stop her)

"Betty, Betty….please don't do that or I'll ….no just don't …..please, it's okay I'll get a new shirt ……that's nothing. (Going to leave her arms but staying there yet, it felt like home as he continued but his voice angrier now) Hey, hey! (Almost brushing her forehead with his lips, swaying into her and easing back as his finger tucked up under her chin and he lifted it to look up at him) Suarez……this isn't the woman I thought was going to be the writer, the one who got that ibot wheelchair, who went down the Grand Canyon……Hell! Come on….get your act in gear woman and go face that bully…..you never struck me as being afraid of anyone…where (looking deep into her eyes that so matched his own for intensity)……where did that Betty go?

To hell with it what am I a man or a mouse? If you were mine I'd……(suddenly embarrassed and stepping over the mark of friendship. Where the fuck is this Matt guy? (Looking at her for confirmation) is he the one I met at Molly's funeral (answering himself) he is isn't he? …..Just hang on a minute I'll go and sort the jerk…..nobody I don't care who they are is going to speak to you like that….let me have five minutes with him he won't threaten you again….Betty (Gio's eyes wide open and menacing for a second) is he sexually harassing you? ….I swear to God if he lays a finger on you I'll….."

"No, Gio, it's fine, I'm okay, there was a moment but …it was nothing, really (realising she was agitating him and increasing his rage)….there's nothing like that. I've had enough anyway…I've thought for a while this job wasn't for me, I've never been sure if I wanted to be an editor it just 'happened' so maybe it's a good thing. Heck who stays in one job to long anyway……something will come along…you taught me that and well everything in life happens for a reason, doesn't it, work, life, death and love….even friendship? (looking for some response, a touch, a glance or a sign he still needed her Betty smiled with her eyes at him they always knew how to talk to each other without words; she missed that 'connection' Taking strength from his silence and support Betty continued but averting her eyes from his penetrating glances). Perhaps I'll go freelance, start to write again on subjects I feel strongly about, maybe even cooking or maybe I'll take a break, yeah I need a break I'm worn out and Daniel keeps asking me to go to LA to him. What do you think you live in LA now Gio…..would I like it there?….just for a little time….to recharge my batteries ..yeah, why didn't I think of it before Daniel will know what to do"

Grabbing Betty's shoulders and almost shaking her on the spot Gio (a mixture of wanting her to go to Daniel to his home ….oh he'd love to show her his home but jealously keeping her away from Daniel) as he blurted out….

"Oh no you don't Suarez….you wipe your face and you go face that Matt Hartley…since when did you let an ex boyfriend get to you like this …well post Henry anyway….I mean you soon told me where to go….but I don't blame you for that…I'm not the kind of man you want and that's fine…I know that now (coughing, choking on his words) but I'll be damned if I'm going to let a friend…yeah a friend throw away everything she's worked for because her ex-boyfriend doesn't know when to grow up and back off…… Now, B get back in there and tell him you're going NOWWHERE until your ready and if he wants to fire you he'll have to see your solicitors…okay? Hey you'd do it fast enough if it was me wouldn't you? (Waiting for a reply which never came) Right Betty Suarez, no more feeling sorry for yourself get out there and go get your job back and slap him if you have to as I recall you're pretty good at that…only Suarez…no tongue first okay (as Betty began to laugh and he knew he'd got through to her and she was ready to fight on).

Anyway give me a few minutes to get out of here before you follow me or we'll have people thinking we're a couple again…..no way that's ever going to happen again (silence as Betty looked at her feet and Gio scanned the top of her head)

Looking at his surroundings Gio began to laugh….

Yeah Suarez we'd better get out of here before I loose my reputation I mean I'm an innocent me I could easily get seduced, you ready to seduce me Suarez it's been a while?…Nah, didn't think so…come on. Now Betty you freshen yourself up, I've got to speak to Marguerite and go to an appointment I'd almost forgotten, gotta see a man about a dog……you know me, fingers in so many pies (his mouth clamped shut and his eyes lifting the Gio she knew so well). So, brush yourself down and you get out of here and get your job back but above all keep your dignity girl and if it all fails and that ass makes you walk you walk with style, you're a Queens girl Betty Suarez don't ever forget that, okay? Now I've got to go, I'll see you soon!"

Kissing the left side of her face in a friendly way that held on just a little too long Gio finally left the mode staff bathroom. Breathing out as if post trauma, composing himself as he rushed down the corridor on a mission…………

…………………………………..

Recovered after her conversation with her good friend Gio Betty walked into her office watching the tail end of that same backside she knew very well bouncing down the corridor about to leave the premises she presumed. Clasping the door handle, breathing out loudly she almost leapt inside, there seated where she'd left them was Isabella and Marguerite who stern as always strangely seemed to smile at her and said…

"Betty, hope you're okay now, Giovanni has left, he had some business he had to attend to he said, he sends his best and told me to tell you he'd see you soon, he'd be going back to LA but you'd understand. He's explained everything and told us you are going to fight for your job aren't you? Well done, don't let some trumped up bully hound you out of something you've worked to hard to get. This silliness over your ex boyfriend is in the past and I took you for a stronger girl than that…Gio doesn't choose quitters does he Isabella?"

"No, Gio loves people with fight in their bellies, all the years I've known him he'd never quit and he doesn't expect people he loves….likes to do that either, I remember when I wanted to leave college and he made me see sense I love that in him..my br……"

"Yes, yes he's so loyal isn't he once he loves you he makes all your worries his….."

(Looking at a confused and then as if switching on a light bulb of recognition as to Marguerites game Isabella replied)

"Yes, I love Gio….with all my heart…..I've loved him for years……I owe him everything and one day I'll pay him back…properly" (Isabella's eyes ignited like her brothers in mischief wondering if she'd gone to far but knowing from her look at her aunt that it had been pitched perfectly…no lies but only insinuation of a romantic vein that did not exist but Betty Suarez didn't know that and Marguerite sensed with a little manoeuvring she could fashion a change of feelings in that woman from friend to lover…she was going to try anyway as Marguerite continued)

"No man would ever stop me doing something I really wanted to do and if I was twenty years younger I'd walk in there and give him a piece of my mind and more I'm telling you we knew how to handle bullies years ago, men who threatened our women but that was the old ways and they are long since gone…thank god for that you say aye Betty? Now, we can't stay too long, my doctor has warned me not to over do it and Isabella has to fly back to LA with Giovanni she lives with him you see (watching Betty's eyes lift up in surprised contemplation of what she'd just said and thinking of this beautiful young woman in a very different light). So I'll get right to it Betty, I must say I, we were so very impressed with the Vito de Gusto edition of the magazine you've produced and in such a short time, you really must love food, yes? How you so intricately overlapped the fashion side of Mode with the diet and catering sections, so clever and a good experience for our many younger readers to see there are healthy foods out there they can eat and cook at home, too many children with no taste buds any longer don't you think?"

"Thank you Marguerite really, coming from you that is quite a compliment, Gio is so lucky to have you I hope you'll take him under your wing and help him to succeed he used to speak about his five year plan, his sandwich emporium with a thousand dressings I'd so love him to be everything he wants he deserves it and with just a little bit of guidance I truly think he could achieve almost anything he wanted"

"Yes, Betty I do believe you are right he will be a financial success one day… ..perhaps sooner than you imagined (she whispered) and with my guidance I'll try to get him whatever he wants…he holds a special place in my heart ..if I can help him….I will".

Watching Betty Suarez looking at the beauty in front of her Marguerite took the opportunity to cause a little more mischief and finally bring these two idiots together. Marguerite chose not to tell Betty the complete truth to gauge her response as she continued)

"Yeah, Isabella she's very beautiful isn't she? I'm very fond of her, a petite, clever girl I've, we've known her many years actually…..you'd like her and Giovanni is very much in love with her in his own way……Oh and she's very young only twenty one just. Yes I know it's hard to believe isn't it? She looks older some how, so mature and polished. It was her birthday not so long ago there was a huge family party in Giovanni's new home in Los Angeles, quite quite beautiful it was….everyone thought they'd announce their……"(deliberately stopping there to cause maximum effect as Betty butted into the conversation.

"Oh, okay, (well, she thought I guess he had to move on eventually and he has been different with me lately, Hilda once said if he was ever friends again he would be over me and it seems he is…hmmm yeah. Turning around, fiddling with the teddy bears on her desk Betty stopped and looked at Marguerite as she perkily said) Wow, so many surprises here's me thinking he was engaged to Katy and well he's got…..Isabella with him, living with him…why didn't he tell me that…..he used to tell me everything….hmm he is over me (she sadly sighed) Anyway Marguerite if you'll excuse me for a moment, I've got a job to get back!"

Walking out of her office down to Matt Hartley's office the pretend joviality of her step turned into a slow acceptance of the situation as she reached his door. Knocking loudly she bounced in intent on taking no more of his nonsense. As Betty looked at Matt bending over his desk, his hand over his right eye and in some state of distress seated concentrating on what she didn't quite know. If Betty was truthful she could never work out exactly what Matt Hartley did during his day except throw his weight around with her. Almost morose but so determined as she looked at him and spoke waiting for him to look her in the eye and then he did (as she shouted out)

"Matthew Hartley I've made a decision, I'm NOT leaving! You can bully me as much as you like I'm going no where I've worked hard for this job and I'm not walking away because of some spoilt bully…okay? So don't try and make me …is that understood. You want me out you can get your solicitors and you can pay me a fortune in severance pay because I've done nothing wrong except to annoy you and well that's not good enough grounds to sack me and Mr Hartley….I'm a Queens girl and proud of it! Go shove your threats where the sun don't shine because I'm here to stay and if you touch me one more time…I swear ….I'll get the law in because….because that's not allowed anymore…if anyone is going to leave it'll be you…I'm surprised your not bored with it all by now anyway…let's face it you never finish anything you start…including me and Matt….you were a terrible kisser….you suck! I know what a real kiss feels like you see and it wasn't one of yours. (Suddenly noticing his face for real, all red, sore and bruised) Matt, Mr Hartley what ever did you do to yourself?" as he sheepishly replied.

"Oh, I walked into a door, yeah, a door, clumsy idiot that I am (laughing falsely) who'd have thought laser eye treatment and I'm still blind, I'm going to sue them god damn lame opticians (dabbing his bleeding nose with is silk, initialled handkerchief as he continued to speak) Betty, Miss Suarez….I was out of line, threatening to fire you and ….well harassing you like that…I forget myself sometimes I think we're still together and well I'm used to getting what I want and I wanted you out …but Now! I don't……No Way……you can stay for as long as you want, extend the deadline on the two articles you're writing for as long as you need I've okayed with the Vito de Gusto team there's no hurry. I've just…I've….just got to say, I'm sorry ….really sorry and if you want your job back….it's yours……hey you never left it and if you need some time …a break ..that's yours as well….In fact Daniel telephoned earlier he's back in New York for a few days, he'll be in this afternoon and he's more or less insisted you go with him to LA via London he said ……he's going there first with Gio to see some woman …Katy or something for a few days….Hey London…you'll love it there I wanted to take you but…..well yeah. We have a home there …hey you can use it if you want to…I'll phone forward and tell them you and your guests will be arriving…how's that will that make up for our….little misunderstanding?"

Wondering what Matt Hartley was talking about and why the sudden change in his behaviour towards her Betty pushed it out of her thoughts and raced back to Marguerite and Isabella in her office. As she disappeared a small figure emerged from behind the room divider of Matt Hartley's office, he'd been watching Matt Hartley's every move taking in ever word he said. Walking up to him the much taller man wincing as if he was about to be hit stood back as Gio took him by the coat lapel…..

"Now, remember, if you ever speak to Betty like that again, if you ever upset her in any way, even look at her in a menacing or patronising manner I swear I'll come find you man and I'll finish what I started. You do value your crown jewels don't you Hartley cos next time I'm going to remove them and sauté them in some butter with a little salt and pepper, do we understand each other? (As the other man nodded in the affirmative)….Good, well done…no need for the concrete boots then…man I was trying to avoid that and so old Mafia but hey effective when needed but they are so damn messy and heavy…."

Giovanni Rossi brushing back his hair off his face with his blooded knuckles brushed down the tall but submissive man in front of him and proceeded to walk out a job well done to disappear with out Betty ever knowing he'd been there, she would think it was Daniels doing, he was her hero, her Guardian Lover…….

"Gio (Daniel laughed as he left the room with his friend, no one knowing either one of them were there and blurting out).not the concrete boots again, Jeeze man isn't that a bit old school now and you're always use it….I can't believe it still scares people like that…mind you sure scared the crap out of him with it and you know he upset Betty so I wish I'd done it myself…good on you Gio good on you….."

"Daniel, Daniel you couldn't knock the head off a rice pudding man, he'd make mincemeat of you…no leave it to the small guy but yeah take all the credit I don't mind…I'm cool. Danny though one things for certain man he won't be upsetting Betty anytime soon……rich tw*t! Hey what's this trip to London thing, you didn't tell me and Katy, we're meeting Katy there, since when and who arranged that? So are you taking Hartley's advice are you bringing Betty like he said and staying in his pad in London….I mean why not we can fly Meade jet, I've got a few cousins in Blighty who can get me a couple of good tickets for shows….good seats not some crap one's..what do you say? Are we on….. are you going to ask her…you can see Betty and I can catch up with Katy….yeah that seems a good idea…romance, angst, music, darkness and London…..go get her boy!"

"Okay, your right I will, what's stopping me….Molly said ……"

Racing off to Betty's office just as he saw her saying her goodbye's to Marguerite and Isabella….boy she was a fine looking woman Daniel thought, Isabella that was, not Betty who was so like his sister……. this wasn't going to be easy as he took his courage into his heart and waiting to get Betty alone he blurted out….

"Betty, no excuses I've squared it with Matt and he's agreed to delay the article dates because you're …..coming to London with me for a few days, we'll get some sights in, see a few shows and meet up with an old friend….Katy…..Gio's coming along he's going to stay with her a while….well not stay with her we'll all be staying at Matt's parents place in Grosvenor Square but you know they'll be ….together and we can have a good….chat and catch up and well just…relax and then we'll fly on to LA….okay? No asking….. you're coming, pack your things the Meade jet will be ready to go at nine tonight….be ready, evening dress and swimsuit or not maybe we could buy something there I know all the fashion designers, hair stylists Betty the world is your oyster…mind you any dentist work would have to be done in America…..I insist! As Betty whispered to herself……..

"Fashion, dentists, hair dressers what's going on Daniel why are you trying to change me…..it's never bothered you before but do I care? I'm going to London…….wait until papi, Justin and Hilda hear they'll be so jealous. So much to do and so little time; a holiday, Katy, London, Los Angeles ……and Gio…………whose with Isabella and Kate……what's going on? Oh well none of it's my business anymore…… Gio and I ….well we're only….friends, that is what I want……wanted……."

TBC…………


	18. Chapter 18

Guardian Lover – Chapter 18 - L is in the air

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

"Betty fasten your seat belt we'll be setting off soon, hey be….cool…. Daniel's here, I'm here and it's just the same as a regular Charter flight across the states but smaller and more luxurious. B, look at this stretch your legs out and press that button over there"

Mesmerised as the leather chair she was seated in began to move and turn into a bed come couch Betty was further impressed when Gio leaned across her and pressed another switch. There out of nowhere and right in front of her appeared a small screen television, speaking aloud and asking her what (from all the latest movie choices) she wanted to watch

"Wow that is so amazing! (Eyes wide open like a child let loose in a candy store) I know Daniel always travel this way but you Gio…do you travel this way because somehow you seem to know how all this works, have you been on the Meade jet before? I mean I've contacted the airports to book these flights and I've seen the family off but you know I've never been on one. Oh, this is so cool…..I could so get to like this…hey I bet you get a thrill every time don't you Gio?"

"Hmm (he whispered) not as much a thrill as I'm having now you're here with me B…..this is the first time I'll ever get to spend a night with you and baby I'm not sleeping tonight ……this is my time…I didn't get Rome but….…..(raising his voice so she could hear him) No, Betty I'm pretty much used to this now, it's interesting to start with but I gotta be honest when you travel as much as I do on business it soon looses it's shine, I'm hoping to get my own soon when the LA end of the business starts to come on line…"

"Your own….. one of these Gio, an aeroplane, you're kidding me …from the profits of a small sandwich bar in New York…Oh boy Gio you are so funny sometimes ….."

"Yeah, yeah, I wish aye who the heck do I think I am a multi-millionaire or something….one day Suarez one day….you watch I'll buy one of these, second hand….no engine or aeroplane …just the seat and television, me loaded…huh man what a dream aye? "

Grateful he'd got himself out of a sticky corner his explanation didn't need much weight, it was easy to fool Betty she had no idea just how rich her old boy…no friend was now…he was very rich indeed, so rich if the fancy took him he could ….retire. As much as Gio wanted to impress Betty Suarez something was holding him back, maybe pride or perhaps the desire to want this woman to accept him for what he was not what he owned, that's how he wanted her, a normal Queens girl choosing a normal Queens guy. He may be wealthy beyond his dreams now but his burgeoning bank balance hadn't changed him an iota, he still loved his family, good cigars, expensive whisky and the woman he was looking at…….

Breaking the little togetherness an excited Daniel strode in from the cockpit where he'd been speaking to the pilot about the flight plan and their expected time of arrival at Gatwick in London.

"Guys I've just been talking to Captain Black and he say's we'll be arriving in London around one in the afternoon taking into consideration time differences whatever…way to technical for me. Anyway, that means we'll get two full days there before we fly on to Los Angeles (as Daniel continued) Betty it's going to be one short but full visit. Oh and I've arranged to see a couple of old friends who have been waiting ages to talk shop tomorrow, didn't' think you'd mind, you can both come if you like or maybe Gio you could ask Katy if she would take you and Betty to see the sights. I've seen them so many times now but I'll go again if you want to the day after, I know I'll be free then. We can do all the restaurants and bars where the stars hang out and maybe dance the night away, jeeze no point being a millionaire and not having any perks is there Gio? (As Gio frowned demanding Daniel cut out the millionaire jokes as he didn't want Betty to know about him Daniel diverted the conversation). Okay, Okay I get it! Hmm….what do you say Gio are you up for some serious sight seeing around London I mean on the open top buses, underground, Harrods, the parks and of course taking in the London shows? You know if I'm not mistaken I bet Katy has organised it all already down to the last minute…don't you just love Brits. Oh and don't you worry I'll make sure I tag along on the evenings you won't miss me one little bit you'll have so much to see.

By the way (Daniel whispered) Betty if you don't see anything else you have to go see Shakespeare's Globe it's something else…..(Molly and me we went last…..) Well, anyway, it's unique, hell we'd have sure built it a lot bigger in New York but this one well it's the original size and it's….quite quaint….I loved it. Anyway (lost in his thoughts Daniel continued) Gio, enough chatting as he felt himself thinking too much of his dead wife) could you fasten Betty in please we'll be taking off in a moment (stretching over to catch Betty's attention) B food and drinks will be served in about ten minutes okay I know you get hungry. Gio stashed some of your favourite foods on board, he told me not to tell you but …damn it I have now (embarrassing Gio with his words as Daniel continued) Hey Gio come on bro I said fasten her in, don't be shy, we're all friends here and it's time to flyyyyyyyyy"

Daniel immediately ran off to sit with Captain Black in the cockpit but not before he'd asked Gio one more time to make sure Betty was alright, God he was over protective or making mischief Gio wasn't sure which one. Seated in her chair the young Italian as requested, no told several times now nervously walked over and began to search for the belt to fasten Betty in. Unable to find the one attachment he needed and apologising over and over, red faced and embarrassed he told her he would have to just 'lean across her' a little more. His face no matter how he tried to avoid it became embedded in her neck and chest area as he searched to find the missing buckle as he whispered profanities under his breath in his frustration. Gulping in as he realised his 'position' Gio accepted that any nearer and he would be lying laterally across her, mounting her almost, hmm he thought what I would have given to get this close twelve months ago, I can almost see her tonsils he laughed to himself. Loathe to push but wanting to linger his advantage and enjoying every second more than was safe for his bodily controls Gio remained above Betty, firm, strong and rigid.

Waking from his sexual trance Gio found himself; having located the missing clip slowly lifting his body; flexing his stomach muscles to the full so as not to lean to heavily on her but no matter how he tried to avoid it he could feel her next to him, soft and warm and so inviting. Gio couldn't fight his feelings anymore as his head rested next to Betty's, his lips almost tasting the nape of her neck as he took in her aroma, God he'd missed that scent, his flavour, his woman. Closing his eyes momentarily and breathing out to control him self he turned his face to his left a little. His mouth watering, his lips parting as he deftly moved his head against the side of hers so gently she hardly noticed or so he thought. Then lifting it slightly as he unintentionally but gratefully stroked his face against hers like a cat nuzzling its owner. As he slowly opened his eyes to look straight into hers drawn by some invisible and physical need and demand Gio 'lost it' Mesmerised his traitorous lips and tongue wanted to take her, Oh he so wanted to just 'taste and kiss her' for a moment, what was wrong with that? (he thought) and for a second there he sensed she did to…was he dreaming did she quiver then? He was sure he felt a tremble like old times but then as if waking from one of his heady, sexually explicit dreams he would experience night after night he realised where he was and who he lay above. Shaking his head, annoyed with his loss of control Gio apologised profusely and pulled away; quickly saying….

"Okay Betty, all done I'll just go and take my seat, I need a stiff….drink…yeah drink……..Man this control thing is going to be harder than I'd thought" he whispered to himself.

Covering himself with his leather jacket that he'd just removed to hide his 'reaction' as he sat in his seat Gio turned towards the window and prayed for no further episodes like that over the next few days and weeks or all his plans to show Betty Suarez he was just a friend would be ruined. Jeeze (he thought)as soon as this flight gets going I'm off to the bathroom to …….calm down, hells bells (he laughed to himself) what the fuck was that Giovanni, that never happened before. Crap man I think I just had my own first mile high club…solo style….that was….. unexpected and certainly wasn't in my five year plan…….way to go Rossi…you still got it man…phew, that feels …gooooooood, gotta do that again sometime but maybe not on my own (he grinned)

…………………………………………

"Wow Gio where have you been Betty and I have just been enjoying your feast, boy you know how to pack a picnic, fresh salmon, new potatoes, mayonnaise, salad and home made fried chicken….just like home and cookies and muffins as well…."

"Yeah, Dan (looking at the back of Betty's head as she ate away) …I know they're her favourites, I know everything she loves to eat…..No big deal aye…..it's just food after all anyone could have done it…."

"Gio, (Daniel continued ignoring his friends pleas of modesty) what the heck have you been up to in that bathroom, you were there for ages we thought you'd fallen asleep. Well, anyway just gotta say again…..thank you the supper it was perfect, it reminded me of …well it just reminded me of Molly and mine's first date together and…" (Twitching, not knowing what to say now, Betty chimed in to change the subject back to her favourite topic, food)

"You are so right Daniel and yay to Gio that was some supper I'm so full I could burst (raising her arms and yawning) I do believe (looking around at the two men for a little advice) all this excitement has made me really….. really sleepy…by the way fella's where am I going to sleep?"

"Here silly, (Daniel replied) in that seat of yours, hang on I'll get the steward to get your pillows and linen, oh and the bathroom is all yours now. Well, I'll leave you to it, just have a good nights sleep and when you wake up we'll be in London before you can say chocolate muffins. One thing though Betty just brace yourself for the jet lag it can be a bummer the difference in time zones is tricky too as we loose a few hours and heck the weather in England can be crap but hey the pilot has said it's expected to be sunny so we're in luck…good tourist weather…aye Gio?"

"Sure Danny and I'm certain Katy has looked after us, umbrella's etc she knows the tricks…..Brits aye ready for anything and so god damn organised. Anyway I'm going to sleep now, lots to do tomorrow, people to see….. mainly (looking over at Betty) Katy, I haven't seen her for a while…we've got lots to catch up on…yeah lots. (Lying back and ending the conversation with a quick) night Daniel, night …..Betty……..sweet dreams…."

Not letting Gio off the hook so easily when Daniel had fallen to sleep and snoring so loud he'd wake the dead……Betty whispered….

"You've been to London before Gio…when, where, with who?

Gio quietly replied, not wanting to discuss his past relationship with his past relationship; that was so weird (he thought) Yes, he'd visited Katy on several occasions since she'd left, just fleeting visits but they'd had great times. Gio had to admit he loved London, he was and always would be a New York boy but London came a close second, it had the vibe, the noise and the city life he loved.

Collecting her toiletries Betty went to prepare for bed, hey this would be weird spending a night with, not so much Daniel he was like her brother but Gio. For an instant Rome came into her head as she wondered how that would have been, sharing a room with Gio, sleeping in the same bed as Gio, making love with Gio…..Hmm she pulled herself together that was in the past, it was never going to happen, she'd missed that particular ride. Suddenly feeling the urge to cool herself down and a little stimulated Betty strode to the bathroom, red faced and sweating as she whispered to herself…….."Boy was that my first mile high club, does it count when it's solo? I mean it was quite pleasant and I really wasn't expecting that…phoar where did that come from? There's nothing between me and Gio, is there? Control yourself girl (she blurted out as she looked at her reflection in the mirror) cool yourself down Betty Suarez you're hyper ventilating over a good friend, although he was hot lying across me…. for a second there I thought he was going to….….. Heck this vacation could be quite a challenge, quite a challenge she gasped"

……………………………

Hours had passed, silence reigned as Gio opened his eyes, not really asleep just waiting to make sure both his companions had drifted off to sleep. He wanted to be awake he never slept anyway so this was nothing new he could function on a short cat nap. Removing the cover that lay across him and easing himself off his seat he stepped over to Daniel who lay in the foetal position, his thumb in his mouth, worry lines all over his brow and mumbling Molly's name. He'd done that a lot lately, less violent in tone in the past few weeks but it was obvious to Gio his heart wasn't as mended as he wanted people to believe for in his dreams Daniel Meade still spoke and met his dead wife. Gio had watched over him for weeks in Los Angeles after Molly's death, his agonising, his loss of faith and anger with the world for taking the one woman he would love. Observing his race to pretend he'd got over her and then the ultimate and expected breakdown weeks later as he finally admitted his loss to himself and allowed his heart to bleed and cry. Watching his friend's rejection and then accepted need for help Gio had provided it in the form of rest and recuperation at his villa in LA. Knowing sun, good food and no distractions would mend his body but healing his heart would take a little longer, perhaps never but if he couldn't mend it Gio was determined to heal the scars so it would be almost as if new or at least until Daniel was ready to make Betty his own. That was Molly's last wish and Gio was going to do anything to make sure it happened….anything but for tonight B was….his.

Certain Daniel was asleep and turning to Betty; out for the night, her metal brace in place and pink pyjamas and slippers making her look about fifteen Gio couldn't help himself as he leant forward and looked at her close up. She was so peaceful, not a murmur coming out of her, she must have the conscience of a child to sleep so soundly and so peacefully (he thought). I wonder what she's dreaming about….cute cats and rabbits probably, something silly anyway but that was her, that inner innocence and beauty he loved, God he just wanted to pamper and spoil her, "why hadn't she let him" (he sighed). Moving a strand of hair from Betty's face causing her to suddenly turn, open her eyes and look straight at him Betty breathed out the words….."Gio, it's you….(smiling) …Oh, I've so missed you" as she closed her eyes and fell immediately back into a deep sleep once more.

Gio was instantaneously hit in the chest with a thunderbolt equivalent of a thousand volts as her words struck home to him. She'd "so missed him", her un-conscious mind was telling him so clearly just like that time with the perfume when she'd opened up to him for the first time, taught him to try, giving him hope she was as attracted to him as he was her from that first day at high school so long ago now. That had been the moment, he knew that now when he'd realised, really realised he couldn't be without his B, she was his flavour and his truelove. As he leaned forward, breaking all his rules but he didn't care and gently kissed her lips, lingering, trembling but so light so as not to wake her again and removed to soon in his mind as he whispered in her ear….

" Baby…not as much as I've missed you B …….rapitore del mio cuore …..

Sitting at her side, resting his head on her pillow Gio fell into a deep, deep sleep a gift that had eluded him for over a year now that only ended as Daniel tapped his shoulder many hours later….

"Gio, it's time to wake, Betty's still asleep, how long have you been there, your hands in hers, it's a wonder she didn't notice…..come on I'll tell the steward to make some strong coffee and lets leave Betty a little longer she looks quite content there don't you think……?"

"Hmm, sorry Daniel I didn't mean to stay there, I just fell asleep, I never fall asleep, well not for a while now I just seemed to relax you know…don't tell her Daniel…I don't want her to know how I feel…..it's no good…okay?

"No good aye Giovanni, that's not what I saw Betty was asleep in your arms man, quite happy and no trying to get away, you two just don't realise how perfect you are for each other, why are you so set on getting Betty and me together Gio, I know it was Molly's wish but…."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, what I feel doesn't count, I know she will never love me but you Dan that's a different story….Molly was spot on, you two are meant for each other, not me and Betty that's a ship that sailed long ago…now…where's that coffee?"

"Hmm (Daniel whispered) perhaps Katy was right maybe this trip will work after all God save me from hot blooded Latino's and Italians. (As Daniel jovially spoke so as to attempt to wake himself up)

"Okay Rossi lets shake a leg we've got some serious planning to do…..(Raising his voice slightly)….Oh yeah Gio while you were in Peter Pan land I had a message over the airways from Katy seems she's going to be busy. Oh and I've got to meet Stella McCartney at the Savoy today so you and Betty will just have to entertain yourselves I'm afraid….well if you can't have fun in London you might as well give up. (Grinning from ear to ear) Katy's say's she'll see us at Her Majesty's Theatre, Piccadilly at eight tomorrow night for the phantom performance, hey she's got a box…beats your cousins seats on the back row aye Gio don't you reckon? Oh, we are going to have such a good time, I know it London London London, so good they named it….three times or something like that, got a ring to it don't you think Gio? (As his jokes fell on deaf ears Daniel laughed and said)…….Hey, where's that coffee….I'm so thirsty I could suck a cactus!"

…………………………………….

"Oh Westminster Abbey was so wonderful Gio, did you see it….the grave of Queen Elizabeth the first and the templar chapel…oh and Princess Margaret's tombstone next to her mom, oh wasn't it beautiful, the colours and those nice men showing us where everything was shame they wouldn't let us take pictures but we've got lots outside and in the courtyards"

"Yeah, yeah and all those famous peoples names engraved on the floor, poets, actors and writers Jane Austen, ("oh I love her books" Betty screamed out as Gio continued)…she's not there you know B she's buried in Winchester Cathedral. Jeeze and all those names that were scratched out after the reformation and the return of the monarchy and Charles the second, Oliver Cromwell, fascinating stuff. Who'd have thought such an awe inspiring place held so many terrors and tales. Oh and Shakespeare's plaque, did you see it, boy I love that mans writing next to Phil Roth he's my favourite author I'd so love to tap that mans mind. Hey talking about Shakespeare B I'm taking you to the Globe theatre later in fact Betty we need to hurry up and get a bite to eat, times getting on and I don't want your stomach rumbling in the middle of the performance. So come on Suarez get a move on, move that sorry ass or we'll be late. Hey, you know I think we'd better ditch the tube and get a taxi, I reckon my money will stretch to it, don't you? You got any cash girl or are you a total sponger?

"Hey, Gio don't you dare, (hitting him hard on the shoulder) you've got plenty of money I saw Daniel giving you some cash this morning so don't give me that and oh yeah, lunch, where are we going…where …where? I'm so famished…..famished do you like my new English word, as a writer I need to widen my vocabulary so I'm soaking in the English language, well what I can understand anyway. Gio, I fancy going to Harrods and eating one of those fancy cakes and sitting on the chair like a proper tourist, you know like the brochure. Or just sitting on a bench in St James Park with a picnic like real Londoners, what do you think? We can buy something really cheap in a Harrods bag, a cake, some fruit, a take out latte coffee and show off big time, all the tourists do that I'm sure. Oh, Oh Gio we could find an ice cream shop is it and buy a ninety nine do they call it here….that whipped ice cream with a flake thingy Daniel was raving about. He says he's going to buy a machine to bring home he likes it that much. (Looking him straight in the eye, pleading with him) yeah one of those please, please Gio I promise I'll be good….pretty please?

"Anything you want B, if I can get it you can have it, okay?"

As Betty jumped for joy on the spot the sentence wasn't lost on her as she remembered her unconscious dream at the Mode v Elle Baseball game …..only this time she wasn't going to say no as she listened to Gio's voice once more……

"Now, come on Suarez we're running out of time the production starts at two o'clock and I think you're going to like this one…..Taxi! (Gio shouted as he raised his hand and in no time a black cab pulled up beside them) Harrods's please and we'd like you to wait outside for us, if that's okay while we go in. We need to do a bit of retail therapy and I guess it would be nice to have our own chauffeur for the day, what do you say man, hey what's your name? I'm Gio and this is Betty…..my….friend, yeah …my friend…"

"Gio, won't that be a bit expensive (Betty interrupted), let him go and then we can get another one when we come out"

"Hey who's spoiling who here? and me and the driver were on first name terms now aren't we? ("George the driver interrupted….George")…yeah me and George we're pals and (whispering under his breath) I can afford it babe no problem but it won't hurt to make her think I'm strapped for cash. Let's see if she fleeces me for every penny or chips in cos I swear if she doesn't I'll tan her sorry Queens ass for her for being such a user. What she doesn't know is that I called ahead to my good friend Pete Eccles the patisserie chef at Harrods's and he's made me a special chocolate and coffee muffin with an iced honey bee on it just for Betty. Gotta take a picture of her face when she sees it he thought as he replied to her. Don't worry Suarez I've got it covered Daniel, leant me a few pounds is it? Yeah that's what they call the money here…English pounds….so don't you worry Suarez I'll be okay and if I'm not I'll just….sell your jewellery….."

"Don't even go there Gio and wow don't plan on making much unless this bee broche off Matt is worth anything because most of my stuff is fake (Gio scanned the top of her head as he always did when she broke his heart and wanted to do something nice for her) I don't get around to buying jewellery that's a luxury this lady can't afford maybe we can have a quick look in here…..you know just like Breakfast at Tiffany's…..yeah a party/cracker ring….oh that was so romantic…..just for a laugh you know. So, (back on track, embarrassed to have put Gio in an awkward position) come on then I'm hungry lets go and get some lunch in our Harrods's bags as we planned and then find a pitch in St James Park to picnic. Oh, Gio, Gio can we go on the London eye tomorrow, please please everyone goes on the London Eye?"

"Okay, okay, I get the message, food, peruse the jewellery department at Harrods, Jeeze Betty how rich do you think I am I'll have to sell some muffins to buy anything in there girl, joke and of course the London Eye tomorrow, got it. Driver…Georgie boy (grinning from ear to ear and ingratiating himself on the middle aged taxi driver) get me to Harrods fast before this woman "dies of hunger" and all the cheap jewellery disappears"

"Don't think that'll happen anytime soon mate she looks like she's got a bit of meat on her " (he whispered under his breath)…and cheap jewellery in Harrod's you'll be lucky ……ha, down payment on a house more like it…..Americans and their money he laughed…gotta luv em…"

As the driver pulled out into the traffic Gio looked at Betty and vice versa and they couldn't help bursting out into spontaneous loud laughter as Gio blurted out….

"He's got a point there B you could do without for a week and you'd still be okay, but hey I like a bit of meat on a girl, something to hold onto when you…well when your…."

Trying to stop him self from giggling as they motored through the traffic until they finally arriving outside of Harrods

"Hang on for us here George, we'll be about two hours, don't worry I'm good for the fare, here's a little tip to keep you going" (as he handed him a fifty pound note from his wallet)

"No worries mate I'll be right here when you get out, I'm going nowhere …and darlin…you enjoy the food ….I hear it's pretty good for toffs. Mind you if you want proper English grub get yourself down to the Rock and Soul Fish bar in Covent Garden…the best plaice and chips ever!….Problem is love you might have to break your diet …ha ha he laughed….."

"What the? Damn cheek, Gio who the heck does he think he is talking too me like that, calling me darlin, was it? and love…my dad said these cocky blokes were cheeky but he's looking for a slap in the mouth….."

"Jeeze Betty why are you getting mad, it's a term of endearment here they call everyone love and darling…anyway, you love do your food so what's the problem? Look, you pack a few pounds and he's just saying it like it is and who cares Suarez were on holiday, it's London and were gonna have fish and chips, cakes whatever you want, like I wanted to give you in Rome, okay? Hey, we can tell our grand kids when were older…well you can tell yours and I can tell mine (he jumped in) yeah, we can tell em we lived the visit, Harrods's, one of the queen's parks and real English grub. Danny said that's what they call it here…grub I mean who the heck thought that one up? Now come on grumpy you need some food to lighten your mood and just follow me because there's someone I want you to meet…..and hey we have some cheap jewellery to look at…..so come on girl get your butt in gear before its too late and Betty (grinning from ear to ear and raising his eyes up)…its Cockney not cocky babe……"

…………………………………….

"Oh that place was so fantastic Gio, did you see it, the fish on the ceiling, the colours and the smells oh they were to die for and the nice men behind the counters making me that beautiful cake with the honey bee on, how did he know, he's never seen me before but it was as if…anyway no matter…..I'm not going to eat it, no way I'm taking that home and preserving it. Don't know how, don't know where but I'm gonna do it but I'll think of something and (jumping up for joy on the spot)…look, look at all my Harrods bags, I got Hilda, papi and Justin some chocolates just so I could take the bags home…how cool is that then?

Right, so now we've got our food and my cake, which I'm guarding with my life…..hey Gio what was that man talking to you when we brought it, he seemed to know you, how would he know you?….Well anyway you surprise me sometimes but there's so little time so I'll let it go …this time but anymore mysteries and you are going to have to spill the beans Giovanni Rossi. Now though we've got our picnic to eat so all we need to do is find a nice bench to sit on in the park with all the other people and just watch the world go by until it's time for us to go to the Globe"

"Yeah, sure Betty the guys an old friend I met in New York….ages ago so he owned me a favour. One thing though B haven't you forgotten something…..the jewellery…..not much time but maybe I could stretch to a pair of stud earrings or a free sample if I'm lucky…gotta watch the pennies I ain't made of money. Anyway Suarez enough talking come on lets go and find those jewels and see how the other half live aye?

…………………………………………

"What would madam like to look at, engagement rings, necklaces or earrings, we have a beautiful range of brooches, as I see you are quite the connoisseur that particular one you are wearing is I believe a Tiffany special and considerably rare, madam has good taste…"

"What! This broche is expensive I thought it was just some over the counter one, Gio, Oh My God Matt must have spent a fortune on this and I've been throwing it around like an old shoe…Oh boy I'll be a little more careful with it now….I may need to sell it to pay for that taxi waiting outside if we take too much longer in here (she grinned)"

"No, no (Gio angrily and jealously pressurised the salesman to show them his gems) let's see what you've got there, money's no object today, I'm packing my American Express Card (looking in his pockets and unable to find it) or I thought it was….damn!"

"No, no Gio don't be silly I don't really want anything and anyway you've spent enough money today and we've got to go…come on (As she looked longingly at the blue, sapphire necklace that just called out to her and Gio couldn't help but notice as he asked the assistant to try it on her, if only for the experience, which he did. Betty was overwhelmed by its deep tones as she exclaimed she'd "never seen anything so beautiful…."

"Hell, man neither have I" Gio said as he looked at her, her eyes ablaze with joy, oh he so wanted to hold her now but hey it was time to go as he animatedly reminded Betty…

"Yeah well when I've sold my soul to the devil, maybe now come on or we'll be too late to eat and you know that's not gonna happen Suarez, I can hear your stomach rumbling from here. Okay, you go and powder your nose then while I wait here and hurry up in there our ride and personal chauffeur Saint George of Islington is waiting for us outside, somewhere with our diesel chariot.

Crap B! (Looking around the myriad of doorways out of the over sized department store) I think we came in this way…oh boy or was it that way? Finally outside and looking around trying to find George in a gaggle of taxis Gio grumbled…. Man, where are you? Oh there he is (Running over to the black cab and getting in Gio leaned forward and spoke to the taxi driver as if he'd known him for years and handed over a sum of cash to him) St James Park please and we need to be at the Globe for the two o'clock performance can we do it?"

"Mate I could get you to hell and back if you keep tipping me like that and anyway I'm quite enjoying myself ferrying you young love birds around (No, no they exclaimed they were just good friends) Pity; you seem real suited (as he said under his breathe and pulled out into the traffic) no way mate she might not love him but that fella's head over heels for her, proper smitten and no mistake. Argh well, perhaps after our little tour we could do something to change the little ladies mind….Gio is it I'll do me best mate, you want that little lady I'm your fairy god father (As George turned off to his right and they pulled into one of St James's Park entrances as he spoke)

"Here we go you too …love friends……St James's Park, if you go there on that side there's usually a couple of nice quiet spots for a bit of …well a nice quiet space where you can watch the world go around. I won't be far away I'm going to see a few of me mates and get some lunch and I'll be back to pick you up at one forty, okay….Gio, Betty?…see ya then"

"What the hell was that Gio (Betty spoke) I couldn't tell a word he was saying?"

"Crap, Betty I don't know except he'll be back her at one forty…..so come on lets go sit down and enjoy our lunch……I'm starving and I bet you could eat a horse…..?"

"I could but a pork and stuffing baguette with mustard will just have to do won't it washed down with a nice drink of Evian Water and a strawberry tart ..hmm that looks so good..what did you get…oh a ham baguette and a soda water…..how can you manage on that Gio…I must really burn up the calories because I need so much more…"

"Well, I don't know about burning them up B but…'(as she stared at him)….yeah, yeah you must burn them up more than me"…as he giggled to himself and tucked into his lunch. He couldn't help himself as he watched Betty slowly devour a sandwich three times the size of his as if it was nothing and then slowly took to pieces the biggest tart he'd ever seen with no problem at all. Folding up her rubbish and collecting his and taking it to a nearby litter bin on her return Betty relaxed on the bench by Gio. Her drink opened and slowly falling into him, she didn't fight it she just went with the flow, the sun was out, it was a perfect day, a beautiful spot and they could watch the world go by not a word needing to be spoken just pure bliss, boy she missed this closeness to him. All too soon a horn was heard; waking them from their reverie and jumping up they ran to the black cab and George the driver.

"Buckle up kids we're off to the Globe on the South Bank, it'll be a rush but I'll get you there never fear….George is here….."

Racing around the streets, flying through back alleys and driving much the same as Gio did around New York George finally got them there with minutes to spare. True they wouldn't be able to get a seat but that was fine the experience would be all the better in the flea pit with the peasants. Walking into the throng of people in the courtyard the crowd suddenly went quiet as the instruments began to play, no one moved, no one spoke and the crush was such that Gio and Betty had no option but to be together, very together….

"I'm sorry about this Betty if we'd come earlier we could have got a seat (he whispered in her ear)…..I'll have to hold you …you don't mind do you?"

"No, no and it's okay Gio this is so much better, it feels so much more 'real' by the way what are we going to see?"

"Romeo and Juliet B your favourite the one where they end up dead in a ….tomb!" he breathed across the top of her head as she turned to look at the drapes on the stage as they rose to allow the actors out……..

"Shush, G (the introduction of this pet name wasn't lost on him as he placed his arms on Betty's shoulders to fix her firmly in his grasp as the melee of people pushed further forward and she stood on tip toe to look up at the actors and whispered)…here they come, oh this is so……perfect…..Thank you G….Thank you"

As the performance went on and the crowd got ever closer to the stage Gio found himself in no time at all with his arms wrapped around Betty's waist, his head in the groove of her neck as she looked up and down, across and behind her as the Shakespearian players flew in from all angles within the production. Betty was mesmerised, lost in the whole experience and as the young Juliet awoke and stabbed herself with her lovers blade Betty grabbed onto Gio's hands and arms for comfort pulling him into her completely, entwined in hers as she gasped out in the sorrow of it all until finally it was over. Turning to him, still wrapped in his embrace as they left the auditorium in total silence this time her arms wrapped around his waist from behind (God he loved that feeling, so out of control, so animal and lost in her grasp) so as not to loose him in the crush of the audience to get out. Reaching the open space of the river front exit Betty gasped as Gio turned to her, not a hairs space between them now.

"Gio, that was so beautiful, I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life and the actors, no fancy props just pure talent, oh I love that story and you know I usually skip the sad part but not this time it all made sense….that was true love wasn't it? (looking into his eyes and aware of their proximity but comfortable there as George shouted over and broke the moment)

"Gio, Betty, where next kids?"

"George man, we need to go to Grosvenor Square we're staying at a friends for a few days, we've got to shower and change we're off out on the town tonight….Les Miserables is it at the Queens Theatre Piccadilly….everyone has told us to see it and well our friends have got us tickets, they were supposed to be coming as well but they can't manage it. I've just got a text Betty seems they'll see us at Her Majesty's theatre tomorrow night….that's a promise they said…..(hmm Daniel Meade what are you up to and where is Katy Gio thought?)…… So, George if you're still up for it can you take us to Grosvenor Square and come pick us up again at seven thirty tonight …..Okay, good..Now...how much do I owe you…..?"

Paying George and a little extra the two parties were dropped off at the Hartley palatial palace. Betty and Gio had never seen anything like it before in their lives, it had servants and you needed a car to get around it. Shown to their adjoining rooms the two tourists said their goodbyes "see you at seven thirty and dress up we're going on the town, I know me dress up who'd have thought Gio said, but we gotta girl, George said"

……………………………………………………….

_I dreamed a dream in times gone by….._

_and hope was high_

_and life worth living…._

_I dreamed that love would never die, _

_I dreamed that life would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untested_

"Oh Gio that was so beautiful, (reaching up to kiss him on the cheek as she held her CD of Les Miserables in her hand and her programme he'd brought her tightly in the other as she continued to sing….'badly' to herself…...) I will never forget that….I so have to watch it again, Oh Gio….Gio I thought I was going to burst at the end when Valjean died. (Turning and looking at the quiet man standing to her side, dressed in his black jeans, black jacket and white cotton shirt interlaced with embroidered stitching that clung to him like a glove. Boy he looked so handsome and smelt almost edible and his stubble, a perfect length and cut to perfection. My she'd forgotten how nice Gio felt and smelt for a blue collar worker he sure knew how to turn out well when preened, hmm she broke her dream as she spoke to him) Gio I so love musical theatre, I remember when me and Henry; oh and you of course went to see Wicked and we ended up being thrown out but that was the night we….well that was an eventful evening (suddenly aware she'd hurt Gio's feelings again bringing up her, their past relationships she put her mouth into gear and her arm through his and cupped her hand in his as she cheerfully added) but that's in the past, what matters is now and I have had the best time ever…."

Smelling the top of her head as always so she couldn't see his desire for her Gio whispered

"It's not over yet B, remember George said he's taking us to the best fish and chip shop in London the Rock and Soul, in Covent Garden and he say's there's a pub he goes to with his taxi friends where we can go as well, lock up or something where they drink all night. He won't of course he say's his missus whatever that is would kill him and he'd loose his licence so he'll be on orange juice but we've got to try something called bitter…sounds crap but hey if George recommends it I'm game, what about you B?"

"Okay, let's go I'm really looking forward to these fish and chips everyone in the United Kingdom love, apparently you have to eat them in the paper outside to get the full effect so come on….let's find George and go eat….I mean Gio you know that's always my favourite hobby after se….yeah always my favourite hobby. Ha, ha" (embarrassed and sure Gio knew her meaning)

"Yeah….I'm hungry for that as well ….hmm …. and I bet your starving B it's been at least four hours since you've eaten anything if you don't count the cake you took in the theatre, don't think that was allowed but it was so dark I don't think anyone noticed or if they did and they were too British to say…hey I like this country…So come on…..not like you to miss out on a free meal Suarez and when exactly are you going to get your purse out woman you tight ass……..!"

………………………………….

"Man that was some meal and you're right George it tastes so much better in the paper, ripping it open and digging in with your fingers….I'm as greasy as a griddle pan but that was goooooooood. George I'm getting the recipe off that bloke is it you call him..hang on…..(what he won't tell me ) you watch I'll get it out of him" and he did with the promise of a months supply of Gio's doughnuts sent over from the USA to sell in his deli that he owned in Queens road, it was a bargain and anyway he couldn't resist the charming yank who seemed a nice lad…his words…..

"Well Betty, put them away now, throw the wrapper in the bin, there's no more left it's time to give in and the size of the whale you ate even you must be full up. Oh yeah and don't forget George is taking us for a pint of ale…gotta try that, can you stay awake though B your looking decidedly tired…I'll go on my own if you like and get George to take you back…."

"No, no I want to come, I'll never get the chance to come back to London again this is my one time and I want to enjoy every minute of it and we'll be flying home soon well to LA anyway and I can sleep as much as I like then. So, come on let's go get our pint of warm, ice free and flat beer, sounds wonderful (she laughed). Oh looking up suddenly at the stars above, you've got to love nights like this Gio it's such a nice, clear evening and I feel really relaxed"…As she grabbed his arm again in hers and nuzzled her neck on his shoulder as they went to get into the taxi….

"Oh no need for that my young lovers, oh I mean…..Gio, Betty….it's walking distance, come on it's just around the corner, it looks nothing from the outside but you'll not find a better pint of bitter anywhere and a sweet sherry for you love, beers a mans drink around here. Hey (as Gio nodded his head, his lips puckered as if acknowledging the need for such rules) they've only just let the ladies in the bar in the past few years that's how backwards we are in Blighty.…but hey enough jest let's get you pair a 'real' drink"

Knocking the door a buxom lady in her early fifties opened it and let the three individuals in (looking the young male American up and down like a prime piece of meat ready to sink her teeth into if she was thirty years younger, hmm she thought I'd tap him and some, no mistake but remembering herself as she closed the door behind them). Once inside Betty and Gio could see the rustic charm of the place and why the locals treasured it, the place wasn't full but there were around twelve people there and they all made the young Americans feel welcome until six beers and three sherry's later they staggered out into the cold night air, George's taxi and made their way back to the Hartley's place. Paying George way over the top again the friendly driver took Gio's arm and said

"Tomorrow my young friend the day is on me I'll make sure you see your Phantom of the Opera but I'll treat you …just you wait…..getting back in his taxi and going George shouted ….see ya……don't forget ..up bright and early…well about ten o'clock I guess as Bet looks like she needs her beauty sleep….and some although she's beginning to grow on me I must say she's only butt ugly now" (he laughed out loudly as Gio lifted his finger in acknowledgement of his joke).

Knocking the door to the large house a very irate servant appeared and was not happy to have to get up and let the two strangers in, if they wanted anything they would have to do without as no one was up and he certainly wasn't going to do it. Thankfully Gio and Betty didn't want a thing, their day had been too perfect and as they were left alone as the slipstream of the irate doorman disappeared in the distance they tiptoed up the large, palatial stairway to their own rooms.

An air of sudden silence and tension arose between them that hadn't been there all evening as if they didn't know what to expect or do. Taking Betty's shoulders in his hands Gio kissed her gently as friend's do. Lifting his lips off her slowly and looking for an ounce of encouragement that wouldn't come Gio turned away to leave Betty. Taking his hand and stopping him leaving she turned him too her before lifting upwards and taking his lips into hers in the tenderest of kisses that took his breath away. Her hands now either side of his face so he couldn't get away she deepened her kiss, tasting his breath, moving her tongue slowly around the inner entrance of his mouth until he couldn't resist her anymore and he pulled her into him, his hands firmly holding the back of her head as he opened his mouth on hers again and again as if he hadn't eaten in a month until he was in such a frenzy he pulled away knowing if she let him go on any longer he'd have to go the whole way, he wouldn't be able to stop himself, that he knew….as he gasped….

"Betty, you're drunk, you don't know what your doing, you'll regret it tomorrow and I'll feel a total jack ass…..I want you though…God you have no idea how much I want you B but no, not like this…I may live to regret this but I can't do it (looking at her there in his arms, her eyes closed willing him to take her he still couldn't do it) No, this would be a mistake (kissing her full on the lips once more and then tearing himself away from her he said) Goodnight Betty you don't need me taking advantage of you, there's been enough of that lately so go get yourself to bed and I'll see you in the morning, bright and early George is coming to take us for a boat ride he said….) As she stepped into her room, half thankful and half disappointed Gio whispered before entering his own room….

"When I have you B there'll be no questioning if you wanted to, you'll be sober and compliant and totally engaged or my names not Giovanni Rossi…….."

TBC…………………..

rapitore del mio cuore – captor of my heart


	19. Chapter 19

Guardian Lover – Chapter 19 – hair cuts and bodices

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic

"Oh Gio, where's George, I know I'm a little late, heck that sherry stuff sure screws up your brain I'm telling ya and I couldn't feel a thing this morning the world could have ended and I wouldn't have known I was so out of it" (Rushing into the Hartley dining room expecting to see Gio as she heard voices from within only to find…)

"Daniel, Hi, I just thought (kissing him on the cheek in a friendly greeting), well of course it's so good to see you but it's just Gio and me well we planned to go out today with our friend we made yesterday George the nice taxi driver, he's a bit rude but hey I'm cool with that he doesn't know me to well and you have to be a little open minded ..ha…as in Rome aye?......Well maybe not a good choice of places as Gio might get a little touchy but he's fine with me now…were friends….Maybe more than friends she whispered to herself remembering her lingering kiss before bedtime and his gallant refusal to be a cad and take a 'vulnerable' woman. Oh wasn't he wonderful she thought coming up out of Betty Suarez land for a moment and looking around the room for the man in question as she said…

"So, Daniel, where is he, where's Gio, is he still in bed the lazy varmint? Oh I so like that word, so British have I got to go upstairs and go in his room…ooh nice thought and wake sleepy head up, I thought you said he never sleeps long maybe it was all that ale…he sure put it away last night I can tell you, blimey, love a dove I'm sounding almost Cockney…….. but seriously Daniel this isn't funny now, really…..where's Gio?"

"Oh, he's gone Betty, Katy came earlier, seems she's got the day off after all and they went with….George is it on some boat ride?….heck I don't know all I know is they've left. I said to them I'd wake you up and we could all go together but Gio was adamant you stayed with me today so…..Betty where do you want to go…we can do the Thames if you want to, just let me telephone….."

"Oh, oh I see he's gone out with Katy, with George on 'our boat trip' (sighing) well maybe the world did end after all" she sadly said as she sat down with her breakfast and slowly began to eat although her appetite was now none existent for some reason.

"Oh B don't fret, we're meeting them tonight to see Phantom, remember? Apparently Gio is staying over at Katy's, he took his clothes and stuff and they'll meet us there at eight o'clock on the dot, so no messing about let's get going, there's so much to show you. I've some fashion shows you can attend, people to see, places to go and hey let's get you a new wardrobe I'm in a generous mood today, life is good so you can have anything you like…..my treat! Okay?"

"That would be lovely Daniel, but I already have some new clothes but hey (thinking a bit of a make over might do her good Betty continued) However, it is my job to look fashionable isn't it Daniel? You're right let's go and watch some fashion shows that's just what I need to take my mind off things and a bit of retail therapy, who needs Harrods anyway, not me…..no not me. It's just Gio said we were going to go on the Thames, the theatre and the London Eye and I was so looking forward to it but I guess I'm not his keeper. He's only a friend he has a life and whatever he wants to do is his choice now; I don't own him (she sighed), he's not ….mine…now"

Waking from her thoughts, jumping, she almost squealed out the words in a show of happiness her face and body openly contradicted.

"Okay, okay, hmm pull yourself together Betty (coughing slightly as her eyes almost watered)…… Daniel you are so right that's enough feeling sorry for myself I've had enough of that in the past year and I'm better than that….Gio said (stopping herself and smiling, remembering the author of those words yet so sadly she whispered), yes I'm so much better than that.

Now! (pulling herself together)….Let's eat, all of a sudden I feel hungry, very hungry (her jaw trembling as she held back the tears) it must be this clean, London air (Daniel looked at her a little confused as if he should be able to argue the rights and wrongs of that statement but he couldn't his resident encyclopaedia Gio wasn't here today, he'd have had a smart reply he was sure) Okay Daniel let's race down breakfast and get out there! So much to do and so little time and (mumbling to herself) I'm a big girl now I can take it, Gio's moved on and that's ….that's good…..isn't it?"

Yet in that sentence there was an air of resigned loss and disappointment that Betty Suarez couldn't quite recover from and she didn't know why as the smile evaporated from her face and she played companion to her long time friend Daniel Meade.

…………………………………..

"Now, I think the blue is definitely your colour Miss Suarez, it brings out your Latino colouring to perfection and although you have brown eyes I do believe you can pull it off. One thing though if you'd let me I'd like to bring my friend Charles in, he's an optician I know, a brilliant optician I might add only the best for Mr Meades…..companion (his eye looked down in a sheepish manner and lifted to the side to appear non judgemental but surmising her role). He works for me and well if you wouldn't be too offended I'd like him to give you a little ….just a little ….advice and then maybe, just maybe as an option of course, your choice entirely we could set those glasses aside and emphasise your beautiful beautiful eyes, they are quite stunning…... I mean you're probably, no definitely he interchanged a very attractive woman under those red umbrellas's….(grinning and for a second reminding her of Gio for some unknown reason as he held out his hand for her to take and quietly whispered) "what do you say?"

Betty, nodding in the affirmative, unable to refuse her ghostly friend and mentors words that seemed to call to her as the tall, middle aged Marc like clone led her away talking constantly in a manner used on everyone he wished to compliment but Betty was mesmerised as an epiphany of thoughts ran through her and she suddenly knew what she had to do as she sheepishly fell into his expert hands and he continued….

"Oh good, good I love it when people listen to me I've been in the business long enough to recognise sound building blocks that just need a little scrubbing up to bring out their ……beauty. (Clicking his fingers to summon his assistant to go fetch Charles the optician Betty's guide Paul moved on with his ward in hand pacing off as if his task was vast and no time to spare as he gasped out the words) Now for our stylist……Michael, Michael darling (he shouted) can you come over here please I have a problem for you (turning to his side and whispering to himself, eyes crossed) a big problem!...Oh but nothing we can't solve with a lot of de frizz, a fantastic cut and some colour, (he thought). Miss Suarez, I have to say your hair calls out for colour my dear, positively bellows (smiling a sweet, patronising smile)….I'm sure when we've finished with you no one will recognise you Miss Suarez…not even your best friend"

"Good, good that's just what I want (Betty mused) I aim to shock tonight, it's about time I changed my image I'm a professional woman, I'm twenty five and I've loved and been loved by three……no four men it's time to grow up. Oh I wish Daniel was here he knows about these things……so many woman, I guess Matt does as well they are very much alike those two, why didn't I see that before, why would I love the one and not the other? Hmm she whispered but as usual he's had to fly off again! To another meeting, boy will he ever stop and notice what's important in life you'd think after Molly….but no she corrected herself, he's recovering he can do exactly what he likes Oh Gio would know what to do (Betty slowly gasped out the words)

Why (her chest ached) was he so suddenly filling her mind constantly wanting to be near him, to hear his voice, sense his presence and feel his arms around her keeping her safe and loved? While he was away she hadn't missed him but somehow…. now her longing for him was so intense, it almost stifled her. Talking to her reflection in the mirrored wall that enveloped her Betty continued her conversation…..

"If Katy Hale wants a fight for Gio, she's going to get one (her eyes wide open convincing her own reflection as she conversed with herself). He won't know what's hit him tonight when I show up at that theatre; Betty Suarez is dead, long live Betty Suarez. (Remembering the two lovers who had so inspired her and broke her resolve to deny her feelings for Giovanni Rossi only one day previously as she'd watched them die for love Betty grimaced and continued). Let him show off one of his many girl friends on his arm, Kate, Isabella and how many more she thought Gio will wish he'd never spurned my advances ……no way! I'll show him I'm not a little girl living in Betty Suarez Land any longer I'm a woman, an experienced woman.

Why of why (she slammed her foot down) why did he kiss me if it meant nothing…damn it, if he felt nothing why……why? (Loosing a little resolve as her reflection looked down hearted) why ............. why didn't he want to be with me? (Answering herself immediately)…..because he's with her ….Kate……that's why. Ha! I wonder if she knows about Isabella, No I don't suppose she does. (Waking from a kind of dream Betty seemed to reason with herself), God he's no different to Walter, Henry and Matt, hey maybe I'll tell her. You wait Rossi I'll show you not to mess with me, I'm from Queens, yeah Hilda my heroine, tonight sis you are so going to be proud of me. (Continuing to talk to her reflection) Hell! I'll let him see exactly what he's refused"

………………………….

Her, hair now perfection, straightened, half way down her back with fine hints of blonde threaded through brightening her look, nails polished, make up pristine and contact lenses in place Betty slipped the dress set aside for her on over her head, smoothing down the tailored masterpiece that fitted her like a second skin. Betty had chosen it especially to reveal her ample cleavage and cling to every curve on her body corseted and pulled to perfection. Betty had no idea she could look this good as she devilishly spoke once more to the reflection of beauty that stood before her not recognising herself but cocooned within a beautiful and protective casement, her soul held in a splendid prison of fashion and seduction as she continued….. (As her chest heaved and fell, she sighed and almost sobbed).

"You want anymore of me Mr Rossi well …. You're going to have to beg for it, I'm going to make you pay for making me think you 'liked' me again, playing with my feelings like a toy to get ….was it revenge for breaking his heart?"

…………………………………

Silently and well practiced the doors to the Haymarket theatre opened and the swarms of people charged forward eager to take in the show, the wonderment that was Phantom of the Opera. Their voices happy and eager to see their favourite musical the myriad of attendants quickly filtered the audience to their seats until as Betty Suarez strolled in with Daniel Meade there was no one but the reception staff to see them storm past. Not an eye was turned away from the handsome millionaire and the gorgeous looking woman on his arm. Who was she they wondered they'd never seen her with him before and Daniel Meade had brought several women to see the show over the years, the last one a blonde lady, Australian and very nice one had noted, where was she? Someone had mentioned he'd been married and she'd died but that was only rumour. No this one was new, a hot, sassy siren and quite a handful from the look of her as her dress barely held down and covered her ample assets.

Gliding across the red carpet to the main ticket area the staff parted and silently escorted the pair to their box on the right lower area of the theatre, the best seats in the house. As they entered the sound of musicians filled their ears practicing their notes with no thought for the throng of people in the auditorium humming like a swarm of bee's in their eagerness to seat themselves ready for the performance, Betty could not take her eyes of the beauty of the old theatre, small, ornate and perfect, it took her breath away, there was nothing like this at home, she could feel it's history calling to her.

The performance almost ready the regal looking pair had only just seated themselves when they heard the sound of laughter outside of their box, almost insolent in it's manner as Giovanni Rossi and Katy Hale crept in trying, unsuccessfully to be unnoticed, shushing each other in between giggles. Thinking for a moment they were in the wrong box Gio held his finger to his lips and seconds later mirrored that same movement on Katy's mouth apologising as he whispered, sure he was lost…..

"Oooer sorry, Oh….. it is you Daniel I didn't know you had….company (smiling as he turned to Katy like a little school boy catching his parents making out). Boy you sure know how to pick em Dan and so fast, how do you do it man and I have to say, can't help myself…….that chick….I mean …..lady looks hot to trot and no mistake. If I'm not mistaken Danny boy she's on the pull tonight I think, no mistake, Wow! Perhaps you'll get lucky my man and about time too. Hey, what's the matter couldn't Betty come, is she upset I didn't show this morning cos well I ….."

"No, Gio, I'm….Betty isn't upset you didn't show this morning…actually it was the kick up the backside she needed to make her see the errors of her ways and finally do something with her self. Hmm, you look lost for words Giovanni, don't you recognise me, oh this is all me I've just had a few pointers from some of Daniels friends (kissing him on the lips slowly and seductively) and I will be forever grateful to him, won't I Daniel? I had an epiphany you see when I woke to find ...well when I woke this morning and I just saw things ….clearly….very clearly……." Daniel leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear…..

"Gio I always thought you were being silly when you wanted me and Betty to get together but do you know for the first time ever Betty is different, why didn't I see her inner beauty before let alone her outer assets. Yes, looking at her tonight I think I ….might have seen the errors of my ways…..I've finally seen the light, perhaps ……yeah perhaps Molly was right after all about Betty….don't you think Gio?"

"Molly, what are you talking about Daniel?" (Betty interrupted hearing the tail end of his whispered conversation)

"What? (Gio replied lost in his own world as he looked Betty Suarez up and down not sure whether to chastise or ravish her)…huh yeah Daniel you really think so. (His eyes popping out of their sockets as he ogled her breasts in the tight, blue silk dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination as it clung to her as he looked at her and choked out the words) Betty you look so ….different…..not yourself ….

(Whispering under his breath) but so ….damn hot woman, I knew she had that arsenal under there. Boy I could have played sweet music on those babies, look at them just itching to come to papi and to think I could have had them, tasted them last night and I …ran…..) Hmm you Jack Ass Rossi! (Turning to face Daniel as he whispered) Danny….you are one lucky man, yeah…a really lucky man; who'd have thought twenty four hours could change a person so drastically. Betty doesn't look the same girl…no (he sighed as his mouth eased open, his lips parting as he controlled his breathing and seditious needs, gulping to pull back the moisture that oozed into his mouth as he gasped out…….) not at all……"

Taking Katy's hand (somehow suddenly uncomfortable and irritated) Gio eased her onto the seats provided. Daniel was to the right of Betty and Katy to the left of Gio so the Italian and the female fashion editor were next to each other. Each aware of and trying to ignore the other but pulled like magnets as they leaned into the other every opportunity that arose, only pulling away when they sensed they had got to close. Aching for each other and hating how they felt trying only to get through the physical torment of remaining apart.

What was only ninety minutes seemed hours as the opera reached its height as the darkness encased the theatre. Feeling no one was watching him Giovanni Rossi pretending he was looking at the stage whilst staring at the woman to the right of him. Gasping in his need to touch her, feel that flesh that oozed out and called to him, to kiss, to love, why had he been so stupid he thought, he had his chance and blew it as lust took over his every thought and the pain in his groin grew ever more intense in his ache to have her.

Turning to look into his eyes as she sensed his glances Betty glared, almost hating him and yet leaned a little closer as if mesmerised by him somehow. Closing her eyes slowly and wafting her body so close he could feel the heat that emanated from her skin she cruelly teased him and teased herself in the bargain as she thought.

Have a look at what was yours last night Gio but you don't want me do you? You have Katy and Isabella but if I moved just a little closer I could almost kiss him and I would if he'd let me (As if realising her status her thoughts cried out to her) …..No! He's a sandwich boy and I'm an editor now, my place is with someone like…… Daniel and that's where I'm going to be, Giovanni Rossi is not part of my five year plan……No…..never!".

With that she pulled away like an ocean liner slowly turning in the sea and fell into Daniels arms as he gladly welcomed her, his hand roaming up and down her arm and caressing her waist and neck like lovers actions that cut through his friend like a sword entering his heart until he could take no more…..

"God damn it Gio hissed under his breath, what the fuck is she trying to do to me, kill me? Who the hell dressed her tonight?"

Grabbing Betty by the shoulder and pulling her out of the theatre box with no explanation to Katy and Daniel he raged when they were finally alone as he tightly gripped her around the waist with his right hand to which she put up no resistance.

"What are you doing, why are you wearing those clothes? Although (moving his head slightly up and down as his eyes closed and he undressed her in his mind) you look so damn hot B, I so want to…..(Waking, remembering where he was as he leant down and tried to explain; his face almost touching Betty's)

Do you always have to over react woman? I only took Katy out for the day for heavens sake…….. there was no need to do this to yourself…you look like a hooker B…..a cheap …..no that's wrong (really angry now as his eyes bore into hers)….. an expensive whore…are you selling yourself now to the highest bidder or what? Jesus, B what has being with that Hartley guy turned you into, have you no pride left at all.

Hey if I throw some money at you can I have a piece, is that what you've come to now?"

"You pig, Gio last night would have been such a mistake you were so right and I've seen now what I should be, no more the ugly duckling and the butt of everyone's jokes, no more the Miss Nice lady. I'm a professional and I'm going to really live and Gio……to be honest ….you couldn't afford me"

As she went to go to slap him, for a second their hands met in the air, they were so close they almost kissed as Betty's chest heaved up and down under the sturdy supports that held up her bosoms and Gio wavered around her lips, his mouth open and aroused by her ….

"No you don't Suarez, if I had all the money in the world I wouldn't want you now, you're not the Betty I love….loved you're some polished and preened Mode girl, let Daniel and Matt have their games with you and be damned…..I've had enough…."

Returning to the opera box and his seat with Katy Betty fell into a heap on the floor all this change had been for him to make him want her and cast away Katy but somehow it had all back fired. Gio didn't want her now; she was lost except for…..Daniel. Taking her heart in her hand she slowly eased her way next to Daniel, avoiding Gio's eyes and sat down her hand in Daniels knowing he was one friend she could truly trust.

………………………………..

Watching, listening trying not to think of anything Betty was totally engrossed with the musical, she took in every move, every word every symbol of the Phantoms love and loss when Christine left him. As the tears poured down Betty' face she was so completely alone and abandoned, she wanted her papi at that moment to hold her but above all she wanted the man to her left who didn't love her anymore and like Eric her heart was broken never to mend. If only she had known what Gio was thinking as he went over and over his words again in his mind. Had he gone too far, the plan was to get Betty and Daniel together and it seemed to be working. Finally Daniel saw the beauty Gio had always seen in Betty but to rip her apart like that and say such cruel things. If only she knew how much he wanted to hold her now and longed for her to want him just a little………but she never would.

Gio's task was almost complete……. Molly's wish was almost coming to fruition with just a little more pushing Betty Suarez would hate him and love his friend Daniel and then finally he could get on with his life. His love married to his best friend…so why did he want to grab her still as she sat there staring at the singers, her chest heaving, her heart breaking and tears running down her face as Gio gasped ………..

"B…forgive me baby it's for the best….really it is…..(whispering in Italian) … Ti amo Betty…. Ti amo….

………………………………….

"Oh Daniel, come on let's go and see the London Eye, you promised me, you said when the show was over you would pay some guy and they would spin it around just one more time for us…..please, please…just for me"

"Go on then (as he made a call)……it's on, we just have to wait a little while and he'll be here, just for us…oh and Katy and Gio of course don't want those two love birds to miss out now do we?"

"No, we certainly do not…they have to come with us Danny, I insist on it"

Finally the two couples were standing in the glass capsule as it slowly began to turn around Daniel and Betty arm in arm looking out over the London night and Gio and Katy standing together to the edge out of the way, trying to ignore the antics of the two people in front of them like parents side lining naughty children as they looked on with total disdain. Betty held Daniel around the waist, her hand on his backside, turning occasionally to see if Giovanni Rossi was watching when assured he was she would plant a kiss on Daniels lips, her eyes urging the young Italian to loose his temper with her anything that showed he cared or was jealous.

Gio simply stood there still as a statue, his eyes stony cold and his arms crossed to keep her out and away from him. If he didn't register what his eyes were looking at this nightmare wasn't happening he thought. Where had his B gone the girl he'd fallen head over heels in love with again only yesterday, he didn't know this woman in front of him so why did he want to rip her clothes off and take her over and over again……Reaching for Katy's arm, lifting her hand and gently kissing it he apologised as if she could sense his thoughts and she could as he whispered….

"I'm sorry you had to see this Katy, I don't know what's come over her and I'm sure this isn't what you had planned. I was hoping we'd have a quiet meal and discuss old times and talk about you and here we are again the same mess; you playing nurse maid to me and Betty Suarez. Although perhaps too much more of this and I won't want her anymore…"

"Gio, look at yourself, you will always want her, you want her more than ever now, your mouths mirroring hers and anymore excited and you'll need a cold shower, she has you hook line and sinker, you're obsessed with your need to love her and well that's okay Gio because I've found someone as well. Someone who loves me and okay I'll tell you, he's asked me to marry him, at Christmas…his name is John, John North, you'd like him, he's a lot older than me and he has a two children from his first marriage, he's a widower but he's gentle and he suits me and I love him. Not in the way I loved you Gio but that's life, we move on and learn to live again and I think I'm going to accept, I just have to…..(drifting off the subject).

If you ask me Betty's trying to make you jealous Gio and that's fine let's give her something to be jealous about. I think with a little persuasion I could rise to make her believe we were an item again anything that would make her grow up, what do you say Gio…..are you on?…No strings just to find out one way or another if that woman loves you (and you love me she whispered under her breath)"

"You're thinking about getting married Katy, Oh that's so wonderful (Kissing her and immediately getting Betty Suarez's attention) I am so happy for you and why not, you're sure it's what you want, he's not a rebound guy is he? Hey none of my business and you're right Katy I can't go on forever chasing B…Hell, what she doesn't know won't hurt her so let's give her a game of our own; make her think we're an 'item' yeah no harm in that is there?

Kate this whole episode was to bring her and Daniel together and (looking sad) I think that's been a success, don't you? So yeah time for me to let go, have some fun …..again, be the real me….. (Eyes wide open and out to play) Are you ready babe to play lovers, just for pretend, one more time (yes she gasped as he pulled momentarily away from her) pucker up your lips Hale cos here I come…….Hmm he whispered as he kissed her, circling her mouth and cupping her lips like lovers who know each other can from reams of experienced love making……. I'd forgotten just how good you taste English (whispering while he continued to kiss Kate)…is she watching?"

"Hmm, I'd forgotten just how sweet you taste Italian (she gasped into his mouth enjoying once more her ex lover's skills to arouse her, she loved John but not like she loved Gio)…..yes she is Gio let's show her how it's done….God you are some lover Giovanni Rossi…..good job I'm a nearly engaged lady and not on the market anymore or I'd jump you right now (she giggled) although once more wouldn't hurt…would it?"

Taking Katy's lips in his, his mouth open and playing her as she mirrored his; taking air from each other they fell into each others embrace. Katy's arms falling as her hands slowly and instinctively cupped around Gio's backside and Gio's arms automatically wrapped and resting on Katy's waist as they swayed together in a music less dance until Gio began to hum the song past the point of no return from Phantom just loud enough for the watching audience of Daniel and Betty to hear. They knew the significance of this would not be lost as they continued to kiss as the cubicle completed it's turn and Betty Suarez became ever more annoyed and despondent knowing the man she wanted was in love with another……

"Okay, (Daniel shouted, louder than was necessary for some reason as he admired his friends prowess with the ladies, maybe he'd ask for a few tips one day) Betty, Katy, Gio now that's over were going to the Ivy Restaurant …I've booked a table for four and then we can go back to Matt's place for a little late night dancing…what do you say before the Meade jet set's off early morning? There's no way we can go to sleep yet we all need to stay awake, my chauffeur will pick us up about one o'clock and you never know we might see a few film stars at the Ivy, I hear Russell Crowe and his wife go there occasionally …amongst others (he smiled and attempted to change the subject as no one seemed impressed).

Gio haven't you got to collect your things from Katy's? (As Gio tiredly nodded in the affirmative) Well even less time then; brilliant! Then, (rubbing his hands together and smiling Daniel continued) we can all fly off together to sea, sand and sunshine at Gi…..(Okay, okay nearly forgot) to my rented house in LA, wait till you see it B, it's awesome….."

"Why not Daniel (Katy spoke first as no one else seemed to be willing or able to)…that's sounds great, I love a bit of dancing and I'm absolutely ….famished Giovanni Rossi I think I need some sustenance to get me through a long, hard night ….don't you ..hmm….don't you I said? And I can't wait for this holiday I've got my three suitcases packed ready at home (as Gio looked on in shock)….hey I'm British we take everything abroad including the kitchen sink……you know that my love……"

"Yeah, yeah, ooh I'm so hungry and well gotta keep my strength up (as he glared at his partner in crime) ……so let's go, the Ivy, I know the chef there….but hey shush Gio…..no talking shop…not tonight and dancing, I'm cool with that and packing…Ha, hells yeah Katy sure knows how to prepare for a vacation we almost had to charter the whole plane to get her home from the states…….."

…………………………….

The meal had been a quiet affair both couples were engrossed in each other and yet somehow distracted as they ate their top quality cuisine in record time. Finished and the night still young Daniel summoned his chauffeur and they all returned to Matt's home in Grosvenor Square. Seated in one of the many lounges Daniel slid down next to Betty and no sooner settled then he was up again racing over to the music panel located by the bar, pressing buttons and turning dials until finally he successfully got the radio to come on.

"Perfect he shouted, romantic slushy songs just what the psychiatrist ordered for two fun loving couples…..(Stepping over towards Gio Daniel took Katy's hand and asked her….)

Katy I've monopolised Betty enough tonight, would you do me the honour of the next dance…or two……or three….hey Gio you can spare her for a few moments can't you?"

"Yeah, sure Danny course I can Katy's her own girl if she wants to dance with you she will, she's, I'm a grown up whatever she wants to do is fine by me…go ahead dance"

"I see Rossi, so it's like that is it? (Katy jokingly replied) I'm cast away like an old boot, passed onto your best friend….. but I can take the rejection……..Daniel will save me won't you Danny? You'll be my knight in shining armour and save me from this evil…cad ha!….See (as Daniel pulled her up into his embrace as they danced) I'm well in Gio…..two HOT men for the price of one…..(she laughed)"

"Now your turn Betty (Daniel demanded whilst he danced with Katy and as the music began to come to an end)…you dance with Gio, he looks a little lost there and I'm not giving Katy back yet, am I Katy?" As Daniel gently and playfully kissed the tip of her nose and continued to dance her around the room….

"Oh definitely not she replied….I'm quite comfortable where I am thank you" as Betty replied……

"Daniel, I've got headache, I don't like dancing, don't make me and anyway Gio doesn't want to dance with me, do you Gio?"

"Betty, stop being such a child for a moment (As he offered his hand so like the cart ride on her birthday so long ago now yet seeming a million years ago as he stood up) Can I have the next dance please if you can lower your standards for just one minute and have me….can you do that?"

"Okay (she whispered as she bit her bottom lip and tried to control her emotions), just this once".

As the music began and the two couples held each other and slowly circled around the room both in total synchrony particularly the chef and the editor, their rhythm so well matched as they waited to hear the next song. Then the radio presenter introduced Kanye West's Heartless and somehow it seemed appropriate as they looked on each other once more lost in a kind of sad play like doomed lovers…..listening to, singing on occasion and feeling every word……..

_In the night I hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so __Heartless__  
How could you be so heartless?  
_

Holding onto each other, the male biting his lower lip as he held his head up, tilted to avoid resting on her. So proud, so lacking feeling and so full of anger as he held her hips in his hands and swayed her to the music. The female her hands drawn to and finally resting on his hips allowing him to move her to his beat together but separated like two strangers. Yet his eyes never left her, her hair so perfect tonight, her skin so olive and glowing and her breasts inviting his looks as if to taste. His skin so olive and smelling of musk and male, so smooth as his hairless chest broke from beneath his black, cotton shirt that fit to perfection, the buttons seemingly ready to burst open but in line with his body. His hands little but powerfully cupping her hips, stretching their tendrils to span her buttocks almost, arousing her like hot knives in butter on her.

Her eyes looking up at him in fear and longing and denial that he could no longer bear and his systematically penetrating her clothes to undress and love her in a look as she felt naked in his arms ………

_How could you be so  
Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talking to me yo  
You need to watch the way you talking to me yo  
I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
And yo I know of some things you things that you aint told me  
Ayo I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna pay me back  
You gon' show me  
So you walk round like you don't know me_

_You got them new friend  
Well I got homeys  
But at the end it's still so lonely_

Annoyed with her as he listened to and whispered the words in her ear, remembering how she had treated him and treated him still his heart broken and she didn't care after she had used him but he still loved her …he loved her yet…and now with Daniel…..his homie…as his ever nearing body moved back a pace once more trying to resist her…..

_In the night I hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?oh..  
How could you be so heartless?_

Brushing the top of her head now as she lay into him as he lay into her, getting ever closer his hands now at her head, holding her to him, his own for a moment, her own for a moment as he kissed her ear and whispered….B …why so heartless?

_How could you be so Dr. Evil  
You're bringing out a side of  
Me that I don't know,  
I decided we wasn't gonna speak so why are up 3 a.m. on the phone,  
Why does she be so mad at me for, homey I don't know she hot and cold,  
[ Heartless lyrics from .com/ ]  
I won't stop and mess my groove up cause I already know how this thing goes,  
You run and tell you're friends that you're leavin' me,  
They say that they don't see what you see in me,  
You wait a couple months then you gone' see,  
You'll never find nobody better than me_

Tighter into him and holding her as if his skin his breathing heavy and ragged ,her breathing shallow and fast with his body melded into hers, so close she feels, he feels beneath as if unshed……as again he whispers in her ear…..B …why so heartless…why didn't you love me?

_In the night I hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless? oh..  
How could you be so heartless?_

Her hand rising to his, stroking it gently and raising it to his lips, her eyes shut, her body aching for him as she answers……I'm not G….I……as he takes her lips in his for a fleeting second…just that and he releases his hold and stands back once more afraid to test her and ready to loose her forever……

_Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
Baby lets just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight_

Spinning her around to keep her from him, to control his urges he whispers in her ear….."I'll love you forever …you're beautiful but there's someone else B…I'm so sorry…it's for the best….."

_Into the night...  
In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told.  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul.  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless? oh... How could you be so heartless._

A tear falling from her eyes, furrowing down to her chin and then dropping on his shirt leaving and indelible mark that will never come out and he doesn't want it to as she pulls one last time into his body, her mouth agape in her need for him and whispers for his ears only as it reverberates off his chest to his heart like a flame on dry tinder as she say's….

I understand but G…..why so heartless? As she looks up at him, releases her arms and body from his and steps away, backward until she can leave the room and him……..

………………………………

Jolting as she stood outside the lounge door finally away from him, Betty gasped to breath and controls her self as the tears raced to her eyes and her mouth watered in her emotions. Running, running to her room and getting ready for tomorrow anything to stop the pain of being without Gio and yet seeing him everyday. There was someone else he'd said……Katy….

Every fibre of her wanted to go home but she was going on holiday to LA..........three weeks in heaven and hell…………

TBC……

Ti amo….I love you


	20. Chapter 20

Guardian Lover – Chapter 20 – Sisters, sunbeds and swimming lessons (Part One)

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic

The night's sky poured over the horizon as Daniel and Betty pulled up to the villa they were going to share for the next three weeks, 'Dimenticare mi non'(Forget me Not), Laguna Beach, Southern California. Betty had heard a lot about the place, a mega tourist attraction but somehow this spot so near to everything but so settled in its own private cove contested that view as the quietness seemed to argue with its vicinity. True it was obviously on the 'expensive' side of town, maybe a film star had lived there once trying to hide from the madness of fame in their own little world or to run away from a lost love. Betty's writing mind played with her imagination as she thought who could have graced this very path over the decades, Greta Garbo, Bette Davis…oh so many she thought.

"Yes (she gasped) Daniel could not have chosen anywhere more perfect to loose himself after Molly's death".

The imposing building breathed rest and calm and Betty knew it would take some income to even rent this property but it was worth it, it was perfect, if she could have chosen an ideal home, in an ideal location this would have been it. Standing, brushing herself down after a long flight and a long car journey Betty scanned the vista of the house as she stood on the driveway, a Spanish Hacienda but somehow not, it oozed a little Italian charm, it reminded her of someone she couldn't think who. Returning from her daydreams her heart leaped a little for some unknown reason and she was astounded and so pleased to see this house, this 'home' had not lost itself in that race to be 'modernised'. Bright and elegant it looked 'kind' if you could describe a house in that way, it seemed to welcome her like an old friend, she knew it and it knew her.

Smiling to herself and totally comfortable Betty tiptoed across the pebbled walkway to the square fronted building fenced in by a metal gate, it was impressive but not to imposing. The large square windows on both lower sides met at an ornate doorway reminiscent of an old Mexican villa that her momma had shown when she was a child. Towering above the outer portal a protruding turret (that once inside she knew would provide the light needed for the ornate stairway that would be central to the property) took her eye. These kinds of houses had a patent that Betty had studied so well over years of star watching in the many magazines she'd purchased. Yes she could see it now and she was correct there was such a focal point and it did lead to the five imposing bedrooms with en suite bathrooms that peppered the place (clapping her hands with glee she scanned the place from top to bottom, opened mouthed and lost in her joy).

Betty told herself she was going to like staying here and for the first time ever a kind of haughtiness embraced her as she realised she was going to feel, to see, to experience how the other half lived, how Daniel lived. She felt at ease as if she'd reached her expected lifestyle and she liked it as she whispered .….

"Hmm, I could get used to this, I like it…..I like it a lot….Matt and I could…."…..

Once ensconced inside the view was no less exciting, the hallway and stairs were as expected and to either side lay large, open rooms with wooden floors and white walls with giant white couches, quite …..quite beautiful she'd almost gasped…. The kitchen that lay to their left was, modern yet welcoming, professional looking yet cosy and long and narrow with a window that ran along its entirety. An enclosed conservatory towered above, allowing light to stream in until from nowhere leading onto a private patio area with a Jacuzzi and large but not excessively sized tear shaped pool. Tapering in its wake to a hidden pathway that meandered down onto the owners own private beach, this house was truly a maze of wonders and so much bigger inside than out.

However it was the final room that took Betty's breathe away, as she wandered through the last of the doorways that trailed off the kitchen area. Each room had a common thread of white, brown and green throughout them but what she suddenly saw in front of her made her almost scream with pleasure. A sea of blue washed over her weary eyes as she entered….there full in front of her lay a windowed pane of skyline that let in the dying blue of the ocean as it met the gold of the sinking sunset….it was perhaps the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life save her families faces.

"Argh (she gasped) I can rest here and think about what I need to do, my job, my writing and a certain Italian sandwich maker (who filled her mind and heart every minute even as she tried to deny it), time is all I need and then I'll forget him….I've done it before….I'll do it again".

……………………………..

Gio, had gone, he'd disappeared, seemingly the incident with the dance had caused him to change his mind about returning to LA and he'd stayed in London; with his girlfriend Katy, yeah his girlfriend. The happy lovers Betty had noted with a little pain had left soon after she'd ran, tearful and upset to bed and she presumed to continue their liaison's of the evening as they'd obviously done in the past. Betty had to admit it to herself, she was jealous, god damn angry jealous, horny and vicious jealous and if Gio had walked in right now she would have verbally and physically abused him before ripping his clothes off and shagging him senseless. It was nothing though (she told herself over and over again), he was just a man no one special, she just ….needed sex, yes that was it….just sex. Sad part was all her philosophising wasn't helping as she reflected on another man who'd got away….well never really been tried yet…

."Oh Giovanni Rossi you must be laughing thinking what you've done to me; I knew I should have kept those old feelings in I've tried to hide from High School when you used to stand at the back of the Hall, your hair long, perfectly cut, nestled on your shoulders, cute as a button and all the girls dream…..I have always, always resisted such men; but he had to turn up again didn't he? First at work, then Henry and most recently Matt, that's it (she shouted in a moment of clarity) he's just a rebound guy again…ha ha! It will pass…….(grabbing her forehead with both her hands and circling on the spot) God, no it won't pass……Gio where are you? (cursing herself)…Betty Suarez you idiot"

Falling onto her bed that when she first arrived seemed so relaxing but now seemed almost stifling as the boredom and not knowing what 'he' was doing was slowly driving her crazy. She needed news, any news of his whereabouts, was he still with Katy or did she hear Isabella was coming soon and he'd be back?

"please let him come back" she gasped.

Betty was resigned now to the fact that she'd lost Gio and Katy and this Isabella; his other girlfriend had won. All her flummery, her image change and beautification had achieved nothing but to scare him away into another woman's arms. Over and over she'd played in her mind how he'd called her a cheap whore and maybe she was she'd thought as she recoiled at the ease in which she'd slept with all of her boyfriends except Gio who she had always held at arms length, why she didn't know and yet when she searched her soul…… she did.

Betty knew quite well she could control Walter, Henry and Matt, they would use her but on her terms but Gio on the other hand would have been a very different man. He would have given her freedom but owned her; heart, body and soul and she wasn't prepared to allow that. True (her thoughts raged) she was now willing, more then willing to try her luck at managing him, she was more experienced and she was confident she would be able to call the shots. Betty had to admit she had a taste for male company and Gio so completely intrigued her, he always had, why she didn't know but he frightened and excited her in equal measure. Betty in her private moments imagined, oh she so imagined how she would spend her time with him, he would she knew be like no other lover she'd had and she craved just that….madly.

Betty however had always known men like Gio, flirts and dawgs and she was certain that once he'd 'had her' he would fly that was the game and pleasure with 'his kind'. Her momma had warned her many years ago not to encourage such boys they simply played games and then bragged to their friends of their conquests, nothing better than breaking the Ugly girl's heart. Sensing all his glances at school and then Mode had never fazed her they had simply been batted away like a professional baseball player. When he'd thought she hadn't noticed him, his looks, his yearning looks she had she'd noticed them alright and it had turned her head on occasion but she'd never surrendered, she had always resisted…..but she didn't want to resist now. She could match him, control him and dispose of him anytime she wanted to; she was a woman of the world and now she was ready to have him but …..he didn't want her any longer. All his angst and undying love (she argued to herself) had just been him playing games to make her fall for his charms until in a moment of personal reflection it seemed to dawn on her what he might be offering; perhaps he wanted an 'open' relationship with multiple partners. Betty had never thought she could ever be part of such a relationship but now her need for Gio was so acute she had thought that maybe….she might……..

Undressing and preparing to go out to sunbathe and read once more after breakfast Betty was washed over by a cacophony of memories as she once more thought of him. His occasional closeness to her, bumping into him at Mode, dancing with him at the High School, feeling him above her as he kissed her in the park it all came flooding back to her. Boy she'd thought he had shown her he was 'all man' on every occasion and his lack of height did not ruin his 'possibilities' (brushing a hair tendril off her sweating forehead and blowing her cheeks to cool down) as Amanda had said to her once when Gio was looking at her in a certain way at Mode….

"Betty, you are so strange, always looking at the piano, having to be a Steinway when it's the pianist that counts and I know…hmm I know that little Italian finger smith with the tiny, artistic hands would sure play your ivory's hmm yes he'd be you Alessio Nanni for certain……don't you think?

Oh how she'd argued with Amanda's warped knowledge and denied it at the time and who was this Alessio guy but Amanda could surprise a person on occasion with her astuteness and that thought had remained with Betty.

Mr Rossi was an itch she'd wanted to scratch since that day he'd fitted in Hilda's sink ……Hmm and the aeroplane flight to London when he thought I was asleep. Remembering how hard he was as he lay astride her as he'd fastened her seat buckle a task she was well capable of doing herself but she wanted him to 'show her'. Oh, his chest, his muscles huge and protruding and that rigidness that had lain across her hips, not extended but growing as the seconds passed she could feel it through her cotton skirt even though she tried not to. Gio, her Gio, pickle napkin Gio was in line with 'her' and she could almost imagine him entering her; every motion of his body as it moved up and down had the same effect. She'd trembled with her passion for him momentarily and hoped he hadn't noticed as her inner groin had rippled as she'd clenched herself to deny it, she was in denial still. She'd felt in those few, captured moments, no she had evidence solid and erect that he was attracted to her and the more she thought about it the more she realised the feeling was finally mutual.

Was it love she didn't know but she wanted him, she'd offered herself to him but he'd refused, yeah she was a little drunk but she'd known what she was doing and Walter, Henry and Matt had never said no or thought of her honour before, why was Gio such a gentleman? Then for no reason he'd ruined it all. What had she done wrong, he'd wanted her once why not now if only for a night and desperate as she was she'd take that now, she needed him.

Every night since that fateful evening in London she'd wished he hadn't saved her honour but come to her as she wanted and now he'd gone away again. All she had left now was Daniel, lovely, silly, generous and protective Daniel who everyday to his credit tried to cheer her up and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on until they'd arrived here a week ago and all was revealed……

…………………………………..

It had been quite a week with Betty, lots of talking, walking on the beach and resting, oh she needed to rest maybe he'd thought he'd been a little cruel leaving her to the mercy of Matt Hartley but he'd put that right soon, once this holiday was over he'd return to work, see that grievance counsellor Gio had recommended in New York and he'd be there for Betty, like she had always been there for him.

Daniel recalled their arrival here, he'd carried Betty's belongings in, boy they were heavy he'd thought not a task he did very often his chauffeur Frederick usually did it amongst other things too numerous to mention. He'd noticed the change in Betty on seeing Gio's home, how she seemed to immediately relax and loose all her stress lines and he'd been pleased, Gio would have been especially pleased (he'd thought) and he knew this little house had not just been a whim of Gio's it reminded him of Betty, larger than life, different, homely and adorable and he knew she'd love it here except not with him. Gio would have adored that look Daniel had seen on Betty's face as she looked on the panoramic view that was falling into the ocean as she entered his living room, his pride and joy, when Gio had seen that view he'd signed the contract for the house immediately, irrelevant of cost.

Betty (he reminisced) once past her fascination and exhaustion had yawned and the ever attentive Daniel had quickly rushed her upstairs and told her to go to bed, he'd be up in a little while with a hot drink, she should get a nice cool shower and then dive into bed and leave everything to him, he'd look after her. This was going to be a relaxing holiday and he would be as Gio had taught him a constant companion providing, sun, sea lots of walks, good food and the recharging of their batteries and maybe Daniel whispered under his breath "a little 'romance'"

Daniel was aware he was going to have to start somewhere and why not tonight he'd thought yeah Gio had told him the time was right she was post Matt Hartley and ripe for the picking and if she was tired all the better she'd put up less resistance. Leave her a few minutes to freshen up (he'd mused) leave her time to get into bed and then he'd go to her, she'd shown him so much encouragement in London hadn't she?

So dear, sweet, kind and protective Daniel had finally determined, he was going to take his chance and.. …seduce her, I mean good lord he'd done it many times before, but this was Betty; his courage renewed as he whispered.

"I've talked with Gio before he left with Katy and I have to admit the transformation in Betty made my mind up, I mean wow! She was something else. Betty (he continued) had always been beautiful inside now she was beautiful outside as well. Phew (he gasped) "I can do this, yes I can; (he told himself), it wasn't wrong, it was natural, dad had approved of Betty, mom loved her and so did he".

Flying down the stairs to the kitchen after leaving Betty in her room he was sure of his task, he'd do it! Daniel had had to admit for all his attempts at joviality the plane flight had been quiet and although he'd tried his best there was no pleasing the morose fashion editor. Betty had explained she had a headache and the two long days had taken their toll…jet lag maybe and Daniel had accepted it mainly because Betty wasn't a seasoned traveller like him. He'd remembered Molly's first month when he'd taken her everywhere he'd been, his old haunts and holiday places, he wanted her to know everything about him, no secrets all his past would be lain before her and she'd accepted it all but he'd worn her out. The looks of surprise when he'd returned with Molly, the same woman on his arm were priceless as this was not a normal situation for Daniel Meade and to top it all he was his obvious contentment. Daniel wanted to share this same experience with Betty but it wasn't going to be easy, try as he might, look on Betty with different glasses now she'd removed hers he couldn't do it, how could he it would be like seducing his sister but for Molly's sake and on Gio's bequest he was going to try.

Kate and Gio would be staying in London, his Italian friend had demanded this, it would make it easier, he didn't need an old boyfriend clouding the situation for them Betty was ready to fall in love and hopefully as soon as possible; so he would have to seize the moment and that moment was now. Ready to do his up most to woo his previous companion and assistant Daniel took fate in his hands and led her to his home, well Gio's home but Betty wasn't to know that. Daniel had felt a hint of guilt for lying but it was his friend's secret villa and he wanted no one, well especially Betty to be unaware of it, too many questions he'd said and why did she need to know. Yeah courage Daniel Meade told himself as he went to return to Betty's room upstairs, drinks in hand and determined in his task as he spoke aloud.….

"You can do this and what can she say, yes or no and what can you loose…..Oh No, I could loose my friend….No, no ……I have to try……(he argued with himself)"

Just as his train of thought had followed its path there in front of him her hair tied in a bun, her make up off and glasses in tact in a sea of red satin negligee and slip stood Betty Suarez, Daniel had never noticed her before, how her body went in and out in the right places. Daniel Meade usually preferred slimmer women but it had been a while now and Betty somehow seemed 'different' not herself and yet herself and hadn't Gio told him she was nervous. He; as the more experienced man was going to have to make his play, show her what was obvious to them that they were meant to be together.

Placing down the tray of drinks he was going to take upstairs Daniel crossed the floor of the reception room and took a surprised Betty into his arms, his hands holding her shoulders as he lifted this small female to the height of his mouth, covering her open and full lips with his as they seemed to disappear, tasting and touching the inner area of her mouth with the tip of his tongue to excite her. After a moment of initial response Betty pulled away as she gasped….

"Daniel what the hell are you doing, what's come over you…..don't tell me you've lost your marbles as well as Matt Hartley, are you related? Where did this come from, you're like my brother, I ….I thought we'd told ourselves long ago this would never happen (as he grabbed her arms and kissed her again harder this time as if to convince her to change her mind somehow but she pushed him away..)

Don't, don't!...... if you do that again I'm going to have to pack and leave and I was so looking forward to this holiday and Daniel, God I am so annoyed!......this place is so beautiful but if you do …'that' again…I will go! I will! I'm sorry to shout and…..and Danny I know you're missing Molly but who has put you up to this…who? Oh No not Gio? (As Daniels face became sheepish)…..It is….isn't it? It's Giovanni Rossi interfering again……. I should have known that two faced, slimy, know it all…. trying to worm his way into…… …"

"No, no Betty…..it was Molly…..Gio said it was her last wish and she wanted him to make it happen…You and Me Betty together, a couple and it kind of makes sense . Gio said Molly had seen it before she died, she'd been sure we were meant for each other and Gio….he'd promised her you see. I mean Betty… I knew, I know it wasn't a good idea but that's all he ever talks about you and me getting together. He's a regular match maker.

But Betty…..you know you are so right….that kiss….you me……I can't do it …..There's like nothing there and believe me I've kissed a lot of women (Looking at him, in shock as if questioning her kissing abilities Daniel continued). I mean B you're family, you're like my second sister I could no more …(Suddenly ashamed Daniel pleaded) Oh B, I am so sorry, you do forgive me, don't you? Please, please my friend….I don't know what came over me and I swear, I promise there will be no more of this nonsense, Ever! Now, forget any of this happened and ….. Let's just have a great, no the best holiday. We can relax and go back to New York in a few weeks time ready for anything and Betty, cross my heart and hope to die…… we'll go get that bastard Hartley for making your life hell. I'll teach him to mess with my best friend (looking at Betty like a repentant spaniel Daniel pleaded)….what do you say B?"

"I say (making him suffer for a short time)…..yes to both questions Daniel and thank heaven that's over, I mean Yuk….Danny Oooer I couldn't, please don't ever kiss me again like that….Okay?….Good and when I see that Giovanni Rossi (she gasped) …..I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, hasn't he got enough relationships without trying to meddle in ours…I mean Katy, Isabella what the heck does he know about love or relationships except to have multiple ones?"

Storming off to her room, drink and snack in hand as she shouted back…."Yeah I'll teach him a lesson in meddling…….son of a bitch"……as she walked away seemingly angry and the biggest grin on her face …she would sleep well tonight…..

"What, who Katy……yeah but ….Isabella what is Betty on about …(Daniel grunted) what Isabella Gio's sister surely she couldn't be mistaken into thinking she was Gio's other lover…. hey! Why spoil the party aye this could prove very beneficial knowledge, very beneficial indeed……."

As he sat down and telephoned one certain Italian in London and his sister Isabella in New York…Daniel had to admit he was quite looking forward to the next few weeks now match making, mischief making and maybe love making with a certain friends gorgeous sister would be freely on the agenda. Hmmm he thought as he sipped his coffee before retiring to bed maybe the grieving widower was ready to play again.

That was how the week had played out, each at ease in known company and waiting, waiting for the arrival in Los Angeles of a certain couple from London and the mystery Isabella……

…………………………………..

"Morning Betty (Katy jovially enquired) how was your week with Daniel, hope you didn't mind when Gio and I decided to stay in London for a little while longer he wanted to see my family and friends you see and well we just thought you and Daniel would want to be alone……you know to get to know each other properly. Was it worth it are you and Danny an item now? I know Gio's hoping to hear the happy news soon, Daniel hasn't said much but I mean we're both women of the world…..has he asked you yet…I mean has he made it official? Come on Betty you've been around the block are you a couple? You can tell me I mean I'm in a relationship as well now..……"

"Yes you are aren't you Katy and how nice for you but maybe things aren't always as they seem, so cut and dried, perhaps things happen for a reason and when the fog clears and everything is understandable at last we notice hidden surprises lurking, ready to shock and disappoint us. So much mischief, love and attachments that may and may not ever happen and never forgetting there are other people in the mix we don't know about, secrets and pretence but then maybe some individuals are just meant to be friends not lovers. As you say Daniel and I are close, he's like a brother to me and I love him with all my heart ……so why would I want to spoil that or why not? I'm hardly going to tell you now….am I Katy? As Betty continued…..

Hmm, and yet I think the past days have been as you say very enlightening and I have to admit Daniel and I if that was possible are even closer, I won't say if in the biblical way because that's private as is yours and Gio's relationship…I mean you and Gio…..you are lovers aren't you? I've heard he likes to please his ladies…all his ladies? Yes, to all accounts he is quite the …ladies man……as …ofcourse is Daniel. Yes; (as she saw Gio walk in silent and slowly, taking in her every word as always as she seductively glanced in his direction her eyes locked on his)……I've got no complaints………"

Betty's words like a little arrow pierced Gio's heart once more, he couldn't help it but he remained cool taking Katy around the waist and leaning in and kissing her on the neck and lips gently like lovers post sex, freshly showered in his continuing play acting that bore into his heart. There was an overwhelming odour on them that Betty was certain she could smell, invisible and driving her insane with jealousy as she blurted out louder than she'd wanted and totally false in content….

"Gio, oh it's you (lying); I hadn't realised you were there, listening to our conversation but of course I should have known (glaring at him) where ever Katy was you wouldn't be far behind (trying to calm down and finally remembering her manners she whispered) hmm….yeah…. morning Gio. As I tried to say before I got distracted, you look …..Refreshed (her lips opening as she licked them) ….hmm…. very …..Relaxed……your time in London suits you its taken years off you. (Bouncing around on the spot as she always did when she was nervous Betty almost gasped). The love a good woman or two will do that wont' it? (Becoming angry once more as her thoughts wondered)

Yes. London is like a second home to you isn't it Gio and well let's face it Los Angeles is so far away from Katy, I mean ……no one would know what you were up to thousands of miles away, would they. You could practically live a second life of luxury, women everywhere, engagements and…lovers. Yeah, let's say …short, dark haired beauties dotted around, young, innocent easily controlled who think you're wonderful but they don't know you like I do, do they? I mean once a dog, always a dawg hey Gio? You could do all that and any poor woman….women in your grasp they would be deliriously ignorant of it all …..I mean (Betty's face almost mad now) ……hey what a player, what a master and……and interfering as well…..some people……"

"Jeeze Suarez (Gio replied his eyes fully opened and a look of total confusion) what are you talking about, other women, engagements what the hell has got into you woman have you been on the juice girl I hear it gets you professional type, one minute a glass and then the bottle? (Laughing with Katy trying to lighten the mood to no effect as Betty continued to glare madly at him, his hands raised in submission he continued) Hey look I just came in for a coffee and a juice, not a lecture from some crazy chick whose had too much sun in the past week I mean get yourself in the ocean Suarez and cool down for heavens sake you've lost it girl!

Anyway I'm off out Antonella's coming today and I haven't seen her for ages my cute baby sister, I'll have to stock up with enough rubbish to feed an army and book some outings in Laguna Beach to keep her occupied she's something my sister but god I love her…heck Isabella will be here as well soon shame you can't meet her Kate, you'd like her…..she's…"

"Yeah (as Betty walked out of the kitchen leaving a slip stream of confusion behind her as she bellowed) Katy you should meet Isabella she's a beauty that's for sure, so Gio's …..type…..slim, big breasted, Latino looking and oh yeah ……what a surprise she's arriving just as you leave…..perfect timing aye Gio…..you dog……!"

"What, who Isabella (as she almost ran away) Suarez I don't know what the heck has got into you but you're………you're talking total crap Suarez, yeah Crap!!!! (Shouting after her as she'd rushed upstairs to her room)….what did they do when they glammed you up in London…..did they frazzle your brain woman? You….You….Mode girl! (Angry she could rile him that way still as he hit the wall)….Sod the shopping, I'm going for a swim…..coming Katy? Wanna come swimming Suarez (he shouted again)…oh yeah, little Miss No Fun doesn't want to…..or can't what is it Suarez…..playing it safe are we?….Again!?" As the tears flowed down Betty Suarez face as she shouted down the stairwell at the top of her voice…..

"I'm allergic to chlorine and sunshine, it makes my hair curl and leave me alone Rossi it's been really relaxing here without you in fact Danny and I have been practically inseparable, why didn't you damn well stay in London. (Whispering to herself now) Yeah, Giovanni Rossi when I leave soon he's coming with me seems he needs to get back to work, too many distractions here and the business. No I need him and I won't tell you you're wasting your time trying to get us together I know your dirty trick Rossi playing fast and loose with me and setting me up with your best friend for when you cast me off…..Wanting Molly's last wish a likely story…..rat…I hate you Rossi! (Crying fully now and racing around her room, pacing too and fro as she cursed away). So go on you two go and have some fun you're good at that aren't you Gio giving the girls a lot of fun and leading them on thinking you're all there's then dumping them. Momma was right about your kind once a dog always a dog aye? You bastard I…..hate you ….what a bas…..Giooooooooo" (she gasped).

Betty had disappeared not knowing the affect her language and demeanour was having on her companions. Walking up to Gio Katy took him in her arms knowing how he felt as he limply lay in her grasp. Stroking his head that lay on her chest, his face sideways lost in his sorrow as she gently whispered to calm him.

"Ignore it my love, she doesn't have a clue what she's doing, she's stupid Gio it won't be long now she'll be returning to New York with Danny, he's said he's going soon maybe sooner than expected and he's taking Betty with him, they'll be an item and you can get on with your life. Stop crying baby, come on you've got through the worse of it, we said in London didn't we distance was the thing but you had to come here and test yourself when Daniel called didn't you? I told you not too Antonella could have come another time she would have understood and Isabella will be back from her stay with your momma next week you could have come home then…why are you always doing this to yourself this woman doesn't deserve you.…..and…

Gio what was all that about for heavens sake she was almost hysterical and Isabella, secrets, lovers I should know about, what secrets where, who, is she on medication? Gio have you told her about John and me I told you it's not official yet I'm making my mind up after this break he knows that I just need to clear my thoughts to be ….certain. Marriage for me will mean forever ……it has to be the right man, you agree with me don't you (hoping for some kind of response, anything to make her know he loved her, continuing….) Gio you have to have the right partner in life or it's no good….is it?" as he calmed himself and replied…….

"Okay, Okay, I'm good and I know I have to hold on in there (looking to the skies for guidance from someone and something, he didn't know who as he continued to talk to his companion who never once took her eyes off him, noting any sign he could wash that mad woman who'd just left out of his psyche as Gio replied more confidently) Katy….. You're right, you always are, what would I do without you? (Grinning his child like grin no sane woman could resist as he looked more hopeful for a second) Nope, not much longer and Jeeze I am so stupid, so selfish, here I am going on about me and you need to make a decision about John, now; what were you talking about? Oh yeah, the right partner.

Always, always nothing else will do, better to stay alone then marry for less than love. (Cupping her face in his two hands and leaning into her not knowing how he tormented her shattered and confused heart as he pecked her nose, rested his forehead on hers and whispered)

When you settle it has to be your match that one and only person you know is for you I'm convinced of that, I know you can meet other loves but you know when you've met 'the one' because you can't bear to spend a second of your day without them, you don't exist without them"

Breathing out heavily, the biggest sigh exuding from his body Gio had to change the subject before he became to morose and he was determined not to do that. His pain would be over soon when Daniel and Betty announced their engagement, all over….finished as he replied…

"Katy Antonella could only come now, she's on school vacation and driving momma crazy and, I know Danny sent for me out of the blue, said he needed us here but if he hadn't I would have had to come here anyway, this not knowing what's happening, if they're together is killing me. Why won't Danny just do it, get it over with and propose? and then (loud and agitated now)….. Then they can leave!! (Rubbing his hands together, treading imaginary water on the spot as if in the ocean, his pulse racing and sweating profusely he ranted)

I know he's with the right woman, Molly said so and when they get their act together and sort it! I can move on…..for god's sake how much bloody longer will I have to wait!? (Racing off)....That's it Katy ……I'm going to have a word with him this is torture….he has to hurry up….. Where is he anyway, where's Daniel…. I haven't seen him, is he still in bed? God you don't think they've slept together do you…already? …Oh heck what do I care (mumbling to himself and hitting his hip as he circled around on the spot and argued away) it's none of my business if they have (looking at Katy and shouting aloud)…they have haven't they? I know it; I can feel it …..in here (pointing to his heart and gut)…..Jeeze they are insatiable the pair of them…….and they call me the dog…….. That's a joke! (Grabbing her hand to pull her with him in his over riding need to do something, anything as he spoke….)

Katy come on I need a swim to clear my head and exercise some of this tension away or I'll explode (running out of the kitchen and towards the patio and the pool as he shouted……last one to the pool is …shark fodder. (As she grabbed him and pulled him back by the jeans Gio shouted) …..Hey come here you British cheat….that was a foul, red card woman and a sending off for that dirty tackle just so you could get past me…..who do you think you are…….David Beckham…?"

"David Beckham Giovanni Rossi, I'll have you know I'm a one girl woman me Dennis Bergkamp and no one else for me….. legs to die for and a tush you could eat your dinner off shame, what a shame he's taken"

Smiling seemingly lost in their own little world now as they ran off and dived into the cool, blue water of the outside pool.

Betty Suarez watched the two young lovers racing for the pool from the balcony of her room jealous she wasn't part of the fun and never would be……….

"Oh why didn't he love me, why did he love anyone but me" (she gasped out but none could hear her)….I've made a mistake, lots of mistakes but surely he could forgive and forget if she could? And why was he always so mean to me (she whispered, her eyes full of tears that waited to fall), oh this hadn't worked out as she'd planned"

TBC


	21. Chapter 20 part two

Guardian Lover – Chapter 20 – Sisters, sunbeds and swimming lessons (Part Two)

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic

"Hi braces, long time no see (as Gio sat by Kate's side listening to her conversation on what she couldn't tell but he was all ears as he listened attentively to his gorgeous and scrawny English girlfriend as Antonella sarcastically remarked to Betty) Giovanni is really into Kate isn't he? He so liked you once but you so made him sad and I hated you for that. I'd never seen him so ill when you ran off, when you didn't want him. Me though I was so glad, I don't think you're good enough for my brother, he's the best and so handsome, all the girls want him, well all the pretty one's anyway. Yeah, but now look at Giovanni he's so mega happy and you're going to be left on the shelf big time even with your new hair cut and cool wardrobe. You had your chance but now he wants Katy…who I think is gorgeous and a lady and a 'proper' writer not some two bit magazine editor, huh no she's cool. Anyway Gio say's you and Daniel are going to announce you're a couple soon, he says so it's just a matter of time and that's okay.

Oh that is so annoying though (Antonella continued) I mean …I like Danny, he's so handsome and rich but when he's tired of you in a couple of years and he will be…. I mean you are so not going to age well and when you're getting divorced and I'm older I'll tap him….ha Gio's words, is my brother cool or what?……Mind you braces….. what does that mean by the way…..tap? Whatever …….but well the thing is ……he's like ancient isn't he….like you?"

Looking over at his sister and Betty and suspicious of a conversation that could not be good especially knowing Antonella's views on Betty Suarez the Rossi heart and ball breaker Gio shouted……

"Hey come here Antonella, leave Betty alone she needs her rest….time to go for a walk"

"No, no I want to swim, come on Gio, please teach me to swim, you promised. I'll tell momma if you don't, then you know what will happen Bro…..yeah Gio ear ache that's what, so what do you say, will you …oh will you…pretty please? (Pointing her final and most potent weapon at him as she turned on her puppy dog eyes, pleading, the tears ready to fall, Oh Glen Close my inspiration eat your heart out she'd thought) I've got my arm bands and pretty soon you said I'd be ready to go free with a little help and I so want to be able to swim when I get home. Sonia Grassmere can swim a width and she is so cool if I could swim that as well I'd be sure to get an invite to her birthday party at the New York sports centre next month…please, please I'm begging you Gio……I'll be good for the rest of my time here and for momma…….honest, cross my heart like Whoopi Goldberg in Sister Act. Hey, (looking at Betty like a piece of crap on her shoes she'd just trodden in Antonella sarcastically continued) maybe braces could help she hasn't got anything to do but sit here reading and watching you two……?"

"You cheeky little madam (Betty shrieked, ready to slap the naughty young female but aware she'd be in serious trouble with her doting brother as she toned down her voice)…..Oh No….thank you that's okay next time maybe….(hitting Antonella's shoulder whilst Gio wasn't looking) ..in your dreams you brat…."

"Go on Gio (chimed in Katy, I'm off for a nap and telephoning home, work to catch up on as well family and friends) we can go for out beach walk later yeah, before supper that would be nice. So yeah go teach Ant ….you know you want to and she says she'll be good for the rest of the holiday, pretty irresistible I'd say wouldn't you Gio.?

Come on Mr Misery lets' get your costume…..lets' see those pecks and sexy legs they never come out to play any longer and believe me that is a waste, isn't it Betty? (Who pretended not to hear her) Teasing him as he got up and he in turn pretending to be completely worn out Kate grabbed Gio's arm in hers and strode away, the female to catch up with her life and the male to obediently collect his belongings. However, Gio's clothes were very near to the pool as he regularly swam in the morning when no one was around enabling him to quickly return; unseen and unheard as Betty whispered to Antonella…..

"Antonella Rossi, you are so naughty trying to make me swim when I don't want to…"

"Why braces are you shy, you wear your swimming costume under there but you never go in the pool are you afraid, you are, aren't you? …your chicken" (making chicken sounds….)

"You are so hateful what is it with your family and farmyard noises, one a duck now you a chicken and I'll have you know….I fell into a pond when I was little and it….traumatised me and ever since….try as people might I've never been able to get into a pool…..I would die of fright….so please….don't ever do that again…do you understand Antonella….?."

"Okay, okay….sorry braces….I won't do it again (eager to get away) …..Oh Gio……bro…..great you've got your shorts on ….let's swim….."

…………………………………..

Her hair flowing in the Californian day as the breeze flew from the ocean that lay before her, her hat shading her head and her dark sun glasses covering what remained of her face there was nothing to do but enjoy the day. Daniel and Betty would be returning to New York soon and Mode and Betty had to admit she had benefited from her break. Somehow everything was in perspective now her aim from her childhood had been her writing and she was determined now to go head on and make the most of her chance. A fashion magazine now but one day, very soon she would as she'd told Claire have her own magazine; all she had to do was concentrate and forget about men especially the one she'd listened to and glanced over her sun glasses at all afternoon. His joy playing with his sister, his childish mannerisms that tugged at her heart knowing all she wanted to do was join them and his sheer openness of nature. She had never seen that fully until London, he'd dazzled her and she had to admit it to herself, she'd truly missed him since. As she watched Antonella run towards the house in need of a rest after all her joviality and play her elder brother remained in the pool, floating around, splashing, seemingly ignoring her but still full of energy, it seemed nothing tired Giovanni Rossi.

Standing up her yellow sarong clinging to her white swimming costume completely protecting her from the bright glare of the sun as she'd lain on the shaded lounger reading William Shakespeare, (a gift from Daniel last year and she carried it everywhere with her). As hard as Shakespeare was to understand Betty adored his prose and take on life especially his attempts at love; if only she could talk to someone who knew and shared her love of him. Daniel was her friend but he would never find novels interesting unless they had gossip or lots of pictures. Slipping her canvas shoes onto her feet, preparing to walk away, return to her room Betty was startled as a voice she'd thought lost to her echoed from the pool. Warm, silky and curdling her insides at each sound as she froze on the spot no longer able to leave..…..

"Have you read Hamlet yet, that's my favourite Shakespeare how it shows the wonderment of madness when jealousy takes hold …..I just love it….I'm a tragedy kind of Guy and you B….I thought you were a Jane Austen kind of girl….how come you've got that, not your type of read I'd have thought…."

"You're not swimming anymore then (as she recalled his sentence and calmed herself) hmm Daniel gave it to me last year, I got home on my birthday ….you know that night you …well you tried to do your best for me…I will never forget that night Gio…..you didn't have to do that but you did and I never really thanked you properly….Well when I got home he'd left it for me ……I never really picked it up but after London I just felt I should ….I so loved Romeo and Juliet…..Gio ……I ……"

"Oh, yeah, okay, my pleasure on both occasions, I enjoyed myself…..a lot…… and Danny brought it for you….Wow! He must love you a lot…….in his own way…I mean to do that for you (trying to back track his conversation)"

"No Gio he's just got lots of money and he knows I love novels and who better than Shakespeare …no he isn't able to talk with me about them, love them and learn from them not like…well no…..so I try and fail to decipher them but I'll go on trying I'm not afraid of anything anymore you taught me that….."

Standing up lifting his wet, watered body from the pool so she could see every inch of him, all of him…… in full view, his trunks clinging to his every muscle, his thighs bulbous and taut from his exercise and his smooth, hairless chest rippled, nipples erect from the now chill air, his waist broad and curved and his outstretched arms perfectly toned. His hair off his face, his brown eyes penetrating hers as his mouth slowly opened and he whispered over to her….

"Then come on over here and let me teach you to swim (sensing her excuses coming)….quack….I'm gonna quack every time you come out with an excuse Suarez…you know you can't win I'll cheat and lie to get you in here with me….so come on….unless (smiling, his eyes drawing her in)……you want to play safe that is…..?"

Wow, he was small but perfect Betty thought as his back rippled as he stepped back into the pool and gently turned around, his arm extended once more and offering her his hand smiling and pleading with his eyes as he called to her again….

"Come on in Betty, it's warm and there's nothing to fear I'll watch over you …trust me …you do don't you….? Take my hand ……."

Stepping from under the parasol, lifting her hat up and fastening her hair with a band attached to her purse Betty unfastened her yellow sarong to reveal her completely to him, curvaceous, in and out in the right places and the outline of her nipples appearing in her excitement. Betty was afraid, water had always frightened her and this was no mean feat for her she was absolutely petrified but it was Gio and somehow she felt….safe…….Walking never taking her eyes off him she slowly stepped forward and forward until shaking she took his offered hand, cool, firm and solid. Gio matched her, he never took his eyes from hers willing her to come to him….until she stood there face to face with him.

He'd watched the white beauty lift her hair and he was glad Betty could not see or feel his reaction in the water God as he tried to stop his excitement she was so gorgeous, she'd changed for everyone else but he'd never seen any thing less when ever he'd looked at her he knew beneath her fear and uncertainties she was beautiful, he'd always known it.

Betty was shaking as Gio took her in his arms and bobbed around in the water with her, panicking he held her firmly; gently turning her around so her back lay against his chest as he wrapped his arms solidly around her waist while she calmed and relaxed until turning to face him a smile beaming from her eyes; trusting him completely. Looking over her head as he always did when he adored her most, knowing she was so brave and she should be his; the muscle that passed as his heart leapt to his throat as he tried to speak. Betty looked up at him in a way he had never seen before giving herself to him he thought as she became limp in his arms. Their bodies completely entwined, her hips against 'him' as 'it' rose to show her how much he felt and she could feel it too, not only exciting her but relaxing her too; knowing he 'wanted' her.

Her groin flinched and trembled as he touched her; not an inch separating them from each other; if left to nature's devices who knows what would have happened as she lifted her head to his lowered mouth and they kissed…….Oh the world closed out for an eternity of a second as they melted into each others arms, body and soul, pouring like an extension of the water they stood in, complete except for the act of love making; with not an ounce of penetration except their lips that shook in their passion and need for each other. Pushing her to the side of the pool so no one could see Gio pressed into her letting her know what he wanted and she didn't fight him, no pulling away, no slap this time simply submission to his will and hers. Taking her head in his hands, gently rolling her mouth in his, tasting her, she tasting him hungry as if not fed for months Gio broke and spoke…..

"B, B….I'm so sorry I…..I overheard you speaking to Antonella about the swimming, your fear of water and I've played all afternoon with her hoping to get you alone, look at me I've nearly washed away waiting, I thought she'd never get tired….."

"Well if that thing I'm feeling is you washed away Giovanni Rossi…wash away more often ……(As he grabbed her mouth once more in a fierce kiss broken only as he let her breath and then peppered her mouth with tiny, gently pecks as he continued……)

"B….Beatrice Suarez I lo……"

"Gio, where are you bro….I've had my rest and ready for part two if you like…..Gio…what are you doing in there, I can't see you……"

Pulling apart, turning Betty quickly to hold her away from him Gio shouted with a croaky voice……..

"Antonella…..I was just….teaching Braces, I mean Betty how to swim….she's a natural look, no fear of water at all ….I knew it …I just had to show her how…..and I will as soon as I can……..What do you say B…..ready for some more?"

"Oh yes….more than ready but not now….I need to go in and wash up ….maybe I'll see you later Gio….but not too late……."

"Yes, yes, I promise….soon as I can …..just got to do a few things first and then we can practice……I mean talk….we so need to talk….."

………………………………………………..

I'm getting too old for all this, go on Katy catch her, she's like road runner, I can't remember having this trouble before what's going on have you been having lessons young lady, am I slowing up and when did you get so tall and such long legs? I'm going to have to get insoles in my shoes soon to reach you girl…ha! I swear you're the deli suppliers. Kid your not my proper sister no way ma used to chat him up I remember and he was ginger and tall, yeah that's it you little cuckoo you…momma played away with the sausage supplier from Nashville. That sure explains a lot you definitely don't come from a Rossi stables (as she slapped his arm) Hey, ginger, leave me alone you bully (shouting to his companion walking beside him) Get her Katy, soccer tackle her babe…..like you do me….. you're an animal when you get a ball between your legs woman …Oh my better watch what I'm saying Ant will tell ma and then I'll be wupp assed for certain aye Ant?"

Grabbing his little sister finally and wrapping her in his arms facing away from him and totally fastened in a hold like a wriggly worm stuck in glue she finally gave in but he was exhausted or so he pretended. Gio pecked her on the top of the head and watched her run off on the sand back to his home happy to be free again.

"Katy thank you for being so good with Antonella I know she can be a handful, Ma thinks she's got ADHD or something as nothing can calm her me I just think she's one lively kid and I swear when I was younger I was the same and look at me now I'm normal…ish if you call never being able to keep still or sleep normal (smiling his trademark Cheshire grin) You know when ma was pregnant with her I hated the thought of another kid in the house but I wouldn't be without her and Issy now they keep me grounded. When I start to think of myself I think of them, hey family that's what really matters isn't it, that's the key to everything, monies good but love is priceless?

Hey babe (he continued) have you thought about if you're going to accept John's proposal, I mean it's a big decision you have to be right and ……"

"Gio, (grabbing and kissing him passionately) please, please don't let me leave, I don't want to, it's been so good being here with you again, you have no idea how much I've missed you. When you said you were going to stay in London and not come back to LA I could have died with happiness. I watched you with Betty and it almost killed me Gio, baby….please, kiss me back, for old times sake. (Looking down afraid to meet his eyes) I… I thought you would have come to me in the night …I've prayed you would, needing me as I need you……. but no matter what you didn't'…..why Gio …why? (Taking his mouth in hers again and roughly, pressing herself against him urging him to reciprocate but he only responded for a second and then became unresponsive).

Oh, Oh what have I done, I've upset you haven't I? You don't want to and I'm embarrassing you but ……Gio not as much as myself, I am so ashamed. I thought I could do this, really I did and I've tried not to but holding you when you've cried, loving you when you've hurt it brought everything back I'd felt before. I don't think I will ever be able to love again like I loved you my own, sweet, wonderful Gio it's breaking my heart I want you so much it hurts……" Grabbing and holding her too him Gio gasped out …..

"Katy, honey, I am so sorry babe, if I'd known I would never have included you in this, I wouldn't do that to you, I love you too much for that and Katy I know what it feels like; you know I do. What can I say, how can I help because I can't feel anything, I have no heart left not for anyone but Betty. I can't sleep, I can't eat, nothing tastes good and all I do is think about her…always about her and where she'll be soon with Daniel and its killing me and this afternoon we…..kissed. Katy she kissed me, properly not me kissing her and I think she finally…..loves me…..finally she loves me, I don't know what to think I'm so happy". Watching his friend break down in front of him and holding her shaking body…

"Oh babe, please Katy don't cry, don't do this, maybe (wiping away her tears with his hand) you should call John, yeah you need to speak to him. (Suddenly it dawned on him) God is this how Betty feels about me, was this afternoon just another game and I've misunderstood the signals again….it is isn't it?….Its exactly the same and I keep trying to make…. thinking she could love me as I love her but it ain't gonna happen is it? Jeeze man I am so stupid you know? Realising it wasn't all about his feelings Gio returned to comforting his friend…

Hey, hey…..Katy you are the best girl, I know….but baby you need to go home, we've been here before and it isn't going to work, I love Betty and I need to speak to her, later ….I'll find a moment soon but you have a chance of real happiness Katy don't ruin it for me….I'm not worth it. Now come on, British bull dog spirit aye? I need a coffee and you need a whisky….and Katy, its cool….really its fine…..no hassle… I love you…like a sister …….with sex attached….hey, what did you expect?….it's my thing….."

Thumping him hard as his joke made her sick and smile in tandem they hugged and to any watching stranger they looked like lovers…..

"Come on (taking her hand) you can call John and we'll book your flight home….it's time I think but don't spend too much time on there my bill will go through the roof and I have to watch my last thousand dollars (Seeing her smile Gio whispered) You know anytime you need me Katy as a friend I'm there for you ….always babe……"

Taking her in his arms, upset and in need of affection, which he could always give and he wanted to he remembered that evening so long ago now when Betty had so calmly pushed him out of her life and he wasn't going to do that to Katy Hale. She would always be a part of his past and his future but not as his wife there was only one that would ever hold that mantle but even after this afternoons events he knew it was all play acting and she was already taken….by Daniel, it was her destiny.

Recalling (as he continued to hold Katy) Betty's last words on that night so long ago now, her coolness towards his feelings, saying she was sorry she'd hurt him and he could take as much time as he wanted and he didn't want any he wanted to stay with her and win her heart properly but she wouldn't let him. He'd tried to tell her when he got back from Rome; he thought he could stay away but that day on Coney Island had shown him he still loved her more than ever. She drew him in with a smile a look, he couldn't help himself and then that telephone call and her coldly closing her apartment door like he meant nothing had near destroyed him. Months and months of not looking for him as if he had never counted or existed and all the time he was eaten by hate that burned from total love and a need to see her and for her to want to see him but she never did…..she never did….God that hurt.

If he could stop that for Katy he would he adored her, he loved her deeply but not in the way he loved Betty. He'd thought of seeing a hypnotist once to wipe her from his mind and heart but he'd grown accustomed to his pain and hurt because he thought he would end up feeling nothing if it went and he never wanted to forget Betty Suarez. If a friend was what she wanted that's what she would get and he'd be there as Daniels best man at their wedding. Seeing Katy prostrate herself in front of him out of unrequited love had made him wake up he could no more make Betty love him than he could love Katy he knew that now, he had to stop fooling himself. Caressing Katy's face and wiping the tears away that poured down he held her trembling body until the tears stopped and she had calmed and ceased shaking in his grasp…

"Shush, shush Katy it'll be fine……..I promise…….don't think you should come to the Mode Ball babe unless you want to bring John….you can stay at my place and I'd love to meet the man whose taking my girl off my hands…okay babe?" Looking up at him like a lost child Katy replied….

"Yes, your right Gio, I know, I know…I knew it would never work but I had to try you know …one last time. I've been fooling myself and I know he's right for me we just needed to clear the air and some space between us, oh what a ninny I am Gio almost loosing my perfect man….after you of course(smiling). Now promise me Giovanni Rossi when you have your first kid you've got to have me as a god mother…..okay? When your old and grey and your wife ignores you tell her to ring me because …..I will always love you…my dishy, sexy, hot Italian love god….."

"You'd better believe it girl….I've got more sauce than Paul Newman me (holding her face in his hands and kissing her mouth so gently)…..that's a deal as long as you don't forget with your first born I'm their cool uncle Gio….yeah I like the sound of that English. Yeah, I can teach him the finer points of coffee making cos let's face it you Brits suck at it…."

"Ha (as she slapped his arm, the tears stopped) Yeah but you lot can't make tea to save your damn lives……..Okay, okay (holding onto his waist as they walked across the sand and up to the house) I'll call John and arrange to my flight for tomorrow….I'm missing home anyway and heck I'm a career girl. (Looking sad for an instant) Gio you do forgive me for all this silliness don't you?"

"Hey, course I do babe, what's to forgive and who wouldn't want a piece of the Gio mayster I mean once tasted I'm like chocolate…..hard to give up and extremely tasty…ha! And who the heck wants tea anyway it's Crap!"

…………………………………..

Watching, always watching from her bedroom window Betty Suarez could not help but be physically hurt as she scanned Giovanni Rossi taking Katy Hale in his arms and kissing her passionately on the lips. Betty had watched them running and playing with Antonella and the way they'd looked at each other, Katy pleading, touching Gio and his response as she was upset and he held her and the hold evolved into an embrace and then a kiss, such a kiss no one could lip hockey like Gio. Oh that should have been hers if only Antonella hadn't disturbed them.

She needed to find him and talk to him and she knew what she had to do now and one way or another she was going to tell him what she thought and felt if he didn't want her anymore she would leave and never trouble him again…….There was only a week left and Katy would be leaving soon she would do it then before Isabella appeared and she lost her courage. Seeing Gio with one woman was enough but two neither knowing about the other but somehow she didn't care, she'd do anything….she would speak to him tonight……

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gio can we walk on the beach please, I've always wanted to but I'm afraid of the ocean, jeez I'm afraid of everything, aren't I? Oh and I need to talk to you, no touching please or I won't be able to say what I want to and we have to clear the air, I need to know where I stand with you and Danny there's Danny to think about as well and I know there's someone else you said so in London and I don't want to loose your friendship…again…."

"Hey, (drawn in again by the sight and smell off her Giovanni Rossi seductively answered) better put that right then hadn't we before you leave….let's get you on those sands, I'll keep you safe (going to kiss her as she moved away as of old but he continued) can't have my B afraid of anything now can I….she's fearless? Hey didn't I once say if I loved a girl I'd light a fire on the beach…well …..why not tonight B….nothing like making out on the beach, honestly I've tried it. We can go find that blanket and sit on the dunes and watch the stars fall….the least I can do for my best friend before she leaves me…….what do you say Suarez……? Are you my best friend…..or something more, I think, I feel at times there's more and I've fought it and my loyalty to …well to people who are gone but I can't do it anymore, I want…..I need…will you stay with me tonight B? Then maybe I'll, we'll know…." (Breaking into his conversation Betty gasped…

"I'd like that Gio, very much but first….."

"Suarez, (agitated and turning away and back again, starring at her his patience gone)…..always a ….but first with you isn't there; why can't you just….B….mine? There I've said it; I'm asking you, I won't ask again…. (His eyes a myriad of passion, almost tears, smiling, his arms outstretched, his hands upturned and coaxing her) Come here I want a little taster of this afternoon again before I burst babe" (as she pulled away again). No! Oh I see I keep kidding myself don't I? As you said I'm just a friend nothing else; never will be, you'll never think of me that way, so what was this afternoon, a game? God, don't I ever learn? Today with Katy, I've done it again, man I am so stupid (shaking his head) I was set on walking away, leaving you to Da…… and and…..heck I've got drawn in again by…by your….charms when I was sure of what I had to do (annoyed but completely besotted Gio continued) Oh come on let's walk, let's just get this nonsense over with"

"No you're mis-understanding me Gio I'm just trying to clear the air, you have your secrets and I don't mind that and well I have my career….."

"Yeah, yeah I'd forgotten your damn career that will take precedence over everything won't it, nothing will stop that baby not even Daniel and Matt Hartley. Hartley, he would have advanced your career no end that one….oh yeah he did didn't he until he dumped you Suarez…Hey seems all your men dump you except me I just keep following you like a stupid lap dog wanting you, needing you and all you want is friendship well No…not this time, not after this afternoon. If I can't have you completely I don't want any of it, okay? I'm through, you've won; I'm a friend and a long distance one at that……go be with your rich boy….boys……"

"How dare you throw Daniel and……Matt Hartley in like that if I hadn't kissed Henry I'd still be with him and he's not so bad and why this fixation on Daniel, Oh Oh yeah here we go again the jump out clause appears. (Her eyes opened, dilated and angry as she screamed at Gio) Hey you can talk, women everywhere for Gods sake I can't turn around and not see you with some different girl…you are so predictable…..Kissing Kate this afternoon after you'd kissed me you are so cheap Giovanni Rossi…."

"Women, women what are you talking about again….I have no idea and Betty Katy is leaving tomorrow, she's engaged to a guy in England and well it's time to go home, I was just saying goodbye…do you understand you don't have to sleep with, make love to everyone of the opposite sex you kiss or I'd be Casanova, you stupid woman….…Betty (calming down) I've been thinking….(jeeze here I go again, get a grip he shouted at himself as he continued). This afternoon……..when I was talking to Katy she made me see how I've been with you……. trying to make you feel something you cant….I'm a friend; that's all and Danny well he's …….more than that for you. (Taking a break to calm down further)

Betty I know, Daniel has told me you're heading home next week to New York, that's good and I really do hope you've had a good time here, you look well B…..you look beautiful….you always do to me, now you've taken all that crap off….don't do that again B it's not…you. Anyway; cool it man (he whispered to himself), I guess I'm just saying I won't make any advances to you again B I know you don't want it, I'm not good enough for you and I accept that now, honestly (laughing falsely), I do. B you can feel what you want to and I completely understand now, nothing will change….nothing, this afternoon was a mistake….a crazy mistake…..

Fine, crap I've said too much again. Suarez…..B oh man I've had enough of this….. (Racing off blanket in hand back to the villa) I'm going to bed…..to ….sleep …if I can…..so hey, just leave me alone……….okay? Please leave me alone…I'm done……"

"No Gio I …….you don't understand……I've learnt so much lately, what I feel for Daniel and what matters in my career it's nothing compared to you……God damn it Giovanni Rossi, you infuriating man, why are you running away again, you always give in" as she dropped down on the sand lost in her thoughts and full of anger and frustration.

………………………………………..

It was dark now, he'd stood at his bedroom balcony watching her sitting there for hours just in case the stupid woman decided to wander too far down the beach and get her self drowned from the incoming tides. Finally she strolled towards the house and he could relax, would she always be a bother to him he thought, knowing the answer.

Daniel was out in Laguna partying with a couple he'd met at the local fair, Antonella was locked up on her computer never to come out again and Katy after talking to John, a lot of crying and a sleeping tablet was out for the count until her alarm was due to go off and she'd be catching her flight, no goodbyes necessary they had already been said this afternoon, so Gio restless as ever closed he bedroom door and tried to relax.

Slipping off his shoes, his cotton slacks and white shirt he strolled into his walk in shower room. Turning on the warm flow of water he stood beneath it hair pushed down and water cascading over his naked body. Nothing would close his mind off no matter what he did, he wouldn't sleep tonight and it was always the same old dream that would leave him spent and frustrated on waking so he was in no hurry to put his head down.

Pounding, pounding on his skull now as the minutes past the floor of the bathroom soaked from the torrent of water. Soaped and lathered, his hair cleaned Gio leaned across the wall, looking at his reflection as the mirrored tiles that encompassed this room looked back at him but with a difference. There looking on him, his body for her view and no shame shown (he didn't feel any it was natural in his mind to want to show her) stood Betty Suarez. Gio never moved an inch, he simply lifted his eyes to her, a mean look almost as if there would be no more advances from him if she wanted him she would have to come…..and get him, he was going nowhere.

Mesmerised he watched her, like a poltergeist in the night creeping up on you once you've closed your eyes or blinked a little nearer every time. Imagining he was dreaming again and this was no sight to believe he'd seen it many times before. That black hair, those brown eyes and those hips he wanted to engage just calling to him as he whispered….

"Go away woman you fill my dreams like nightmares don't torment me while I'm awake now, will you give me no peace? Jeeze what have I done to deserve this …..please, please I can't take it anymore….."

"Then take me it replied….I'm not going anywhere if you won't believe me let me show you …."

Taking him in her embrace, his shock reaction as if he'd been attacked as his arms rose not sure what was happening to him or what he was experiencing he called out ……

What the fuck….Betty….what are you doing here, her body right next to him, her lips only centimetres from his, wanting to taste him, to feel him as he gasped……don't start something you can't finish Suarez I've had enough of playing games I'm a man with needs"

As she kissed him gently on the lips afraid and shaking beneath the water that now enveloped her the moment was as if her first time with a 'man' and she knew it would be as all her other lovers had been boys. Sensing her fear he stroked her back, her hair, her face as if in the presence of an angel. Pushing himself between the pounding water so he could see her, read her intentions as she looked up at him, child like, submissive and full of love or was it lust, he didn't care he was lost, no turning back.

Lifting her top over her head to reveal her naked breasts Gio lowered his mouth once more to hers, looking at her opened eyes as he held and caressed her nipples one by one, watching, enjoying as he saw her eyes closed and her head lay back in pure pleasure. Gio was in heaven, her breasts were beautiful, he'd known they would be, so soft, heavy and reactive to his touch and his mouth as they simply jumped in his grasp…

"Beeeeeeeeee" he mumbled.

Lifting his head as he kissed her once more, brushing her hair away, kissing her eyes, her nose, her neck not missing a part of her as he turned her to lie against his front, pulling her right into 'him' his hands systematically falling and wrapping around her hips to her lower groin, playing, touching her as she leant into him, moving in and out as if him. His hands rose to cup her breasts once more, rotating so gently like mixing bread dough as her nipples became rigid and he kissed her neck to further ignite her as he turned her to face him once more, her mouth, his mouth agape in pained need.

Pushing her gently against the wall but purposely where he wanted her as she gasped out his name in her passion Gio deftly pulled away her lower skirt (that dropped, like him to the shower floor). His hands cupping her hips as he clenched her thong in his teeth, easing it down to her feet. Standing once more, looking at her for reassurance she wished him to continue he pushed her clothes away as he eased her thighs apart gently and his hand fell between her groin, feeling her reaction to him and it was all good, she was ready as he gently kissed her lips and looked deep, deep into her eyes. He would not be able to stop soon he knew that he was at the point of no return as he looked for her consent and it came as she would soon as her mouth fell opened in a silent scream to be relieved.

Dropping once more to the shower floor he laid her flush against the wall and carefully prised open her legs a little further entering with his lips were his fingers had ventured only moments before to taste her, oh she tasted so sweet, he knew she would she was his flavour, she matched him completely as he gorged on her. Looking up, mad with passion Gio could see the matching excitement in her face, her loss of control ripping into her, she'd never felt this with any other man and he knew it was going to be her first time. He'd danced her first school dance, he'd eased her into water and now he was going to make her a woman, Walter, Henry and Matt may have been there before him but he was going to make her want no other but him.

Open, no warning except his eyes showing how he controlled her but required her permission, no shame just pure love making as he stood in line with her like she had felt in her dreams, erect and rigid as he expertly entered her. Gasping, he held her face in both his hands as he felt the compliance beneath him, no going back now, this was it as his mouth opened on her opened lips breathing each others air as he pushed in and out, quick, hard and fast. No need to be gentle she was no virgin and she was primed and ready for him; to ready he knew and any harder as a novice and she would come before him and he didn't want that he wanted to show her you could take a lover to the edge, pull back and repeat it over and over until you were spent and ready to climax together.

Rhythmically he continued, his eyes looking at her, hers looking at him, their mouths ajar as he moved within her, the action continuing as if exercise each holding on, nearing and the master stopping her as she waited to reach again, every time a little closer to no resistance. He controlled her every feeling, just enough, a little more, hold back, push forward, make her last until he was ready and as she called out for what seemed like the hundredth time and cried out his name as she trembled beneath him for what seemed an eon as he groaned, held the wall, pushing her harder but she felt no pain and let go in her over and over as he emptied himself like never before.

Panting, still within her he lay against her, his weight suddenly noticeable to her now as their passion subsided and his breathing slowly began to return to normal. Locked in her he stood there his legs wide open, her legs wide open conjoined in passion and love until she kissed him gently on the lips and he did likewise, her recovery faster than his as she whispered…

"Thank you Gio….thank you……."

"Betty; holding her head in his hands and engorging on her opened lips as if sighing to calm down a complete act of total love making on his part as he whispered…) I never expected….I never do this….Betty we…" as she silenced him with a look, her eyes dilated, fixed and stunning with not an ounce of concern.

Slipping from her, leaning against her, spent, relaxed, complete, hoping he had finally made her his, she looked at him an air of silence and sorrow and something else as she kissed his lips, a long encounter as if hungry for more as she gently eased away, saying not a word as she left him; so like when she had found him; as if an apparition.

Gio for a moment thought he'd dreamt it all, his wish come true, a cruel joke of fate and his mind playing tricks but as he looked down at his calming reaction and saw her clothes lying on the floor he knew he hadn't, it had all been too real.

Suddenly as if assaulted by an invisible foe the realisation of what had just occurred dawned on him. Looking up, confused, watching where she'd just exited, trying to recover from his exertions, his eyes squinting almost as if trying to comprehend, take in the past moments of pleasure, heaven and destiny he'd waited so long for his heart froze from the recognition and torment that she'd used him again…this time for sex.

…………………………………….

Knocking the door some hours later and getting no reply he slowly made his way inside, hoping for what he didn't know as he saw her lying there as if nothing had occurred, her dark hair spread across the pillow, fast asleep and looking so inviting. Lifting the cotton sheet to reveal her body spread out, open to him he felt a pang he had felt many times before of total desire but he didn't need that he just wanted reassurance and tenderness. As he placed himself beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist as she responded to him by turning to face him and smiling, his heart revived a little from his torment as he spoke….

"Katy, …..please, please……hold me……."

TBC…….


	22. Chapter 21

Guardian Lover - Chapter 21 – Loves labours Lost…….

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic

"Okay sis, spill the beans, come on did you (stretching out the words)….do it?….(staring at her sister fiercely as Gio walked past them to the stretch limousine waiting to collect them as Betty hit her elder sibling soundly on the arm to shut her up) Hey! You ain't to big to get a Hilda slap there Betty Suarez I asked you a simple question ….did you sleep with him?! (she blurted out for everyone to hear)

As Gio looked across at Betty, his eyes burning into her as if to answer and confirm would damn her soul the lady in question pulled her sister away as she cringed with embarrassment… so aware those brown eyes were still locked onto her as she whispered…

"If you mean Daniel Hilda….No I did not…but (responding to her sisters raised and inquisitive eyes as she continued) but I 'had sex'….with…with…...Gio…..(expecting Hilda to be quiet and in despair with the resulting response as the lady in question shouted at the top of her voice…..)

"You HAD SEX WITH GIO…..You didn't…….You did!......? (Whispering now but too late as the man of the moment glared over at Betty who if he could have reached out he would have gladly strangled on the spot……) Oh my holy heaven….YOU FINALLY WENT AND HAD SEX…. WITH GIO!!!...Oh you dark horse…was he good (nodding her head up and down)….he was wasn't he?"….

Betty could have died on the spot as her body seemed to collapse on her not knowing what to do, wanting to look at Gio but knowing his reaction immediately. Daniel on the other hand (in between his choking laughter) stared firstly at Betty and then his best friend; that mixture of total shock at the revelation just blurted out for all the staff at airport to hear and a kind of relief that finally they'd 'done the deed'….at last! Glaring mischievously at Betty and then Gio; who he kind of admired for going where he couldn't venture confirming 'he was de man and some' Daniel almost raised a high five hand to the short Italian stallion .

Problem was it was obvious everythingl had not gone as planned for all the hope and need professed by Gio to Daniel so many times did not match that face that ignored him to glare at Betty Suarez. Giovanni Rossi did not look like a man in love any longer…jeeze Daniel thought was it 'that bad' Nah, they were meant for each other….weren't they? Maybe (Daniel brainstormed, not an easy task for him) Gio had wanted it to remain secret until they'd had time to get used to the idea themselves and Hilda had simply annoyed him by shouting it out, that could be really embarrassing he knew from past experiences. Whatever the reason Daniel was happy for Gio …why wouldn't he be happy for him hadn't he wanted this for so long ….so why the faces he thought?….

Jeeze those two can't do any thing straight forward …it had to be a fight, difficult, complicated. As he looked once more at Betty and her sisters' reaction, something and he wasn't sure what was drastically wrong. Betty looked ready to break down and Gio had a countenance he'd never seen before in him…….calm, distant ..total nothingness. Instantly Daniel mused with himself as he argued, who would he side with? They were both his friends…best friends…nah he'd decided he would stay neutral, impartial or pretend he hadn't heard any of it…..yeah that seemed like the best idea as he walked away signalling the noise of the aeroplanes was so deafening…….as he shouted…

"You can't hear a thing can you….did you say something Hilda?"

Betty's eyes pug like and sorrowful knowing the reaction this news was having stared once more at Giovanni Rossi hoping for a moment of forgiveness and comfort from him a chance to make amends, explain herself; but none was forthcoming only more of the same cold, hard stares he'd mastered over the past week. His coldness, no his apathy towards her was acute. She had tried to talk to him day after day only his eyes were dead to her; she'd never seen this side of him and it frightened her.

I mean (Betty thought) I'd hurt Gio before and cast him out of my life that was true but he'd come back…. He'd always come back, been there for me…my companion and unrequited lover but this time was different his silence, his calmness was eerie and she knew she'd lost 'him' that bond forged in devotion. Betty would have given anything to turn the clock back and change all her treatment of him, her callousness and how once more she had used him but he would have none of it. He wasn't angry so she could pull him back from that, he wasn't childish she could handle his tantrums it was his passion and showed he cared, No, he was ….'empty'…..he didn't love her anymore and he knew she didn't and would never love him.

If only he'd known how wrong he was; when she'd walked away from him that night from his room, his shower, his grasp Betty was a cacophony of turmoil. Running away when all she wanted to do was stay with him, lie with him, feel him inside her. The whole experience had been so intense, so raw she was almost stunned, so happy and completely satisfied but petrified at the same time of what she felt….a total infatuation with him…..love….real, life lasting togetherness…. Her flavour…..

His body (she day dreamed) all over her, within her, controlling her; she could recall every moment, every move and every touch, playing it over and over in her head, remembering his scent, his feel and his taste. She'd thought she'd felt passion before with her other partners but it was nothing to how Gio had made her feel, he'd truly given himself to her, his every last ounce passing into her in his love of her, cherishing her, making her feel complete and 'beautiful' for the first time in her life, putting her needs before his own. Oh, she gasped in her passionate recollections…. she'd floated into his soul and out again, she was truly his to own and do with as he wished. Lost in the revelation her needs as a woman were controlling her thoughts she'd run away from him and had regretted it ever since……if only ….

Looking for Gio afterwards wanting to go back, repeat their love making over and over again he was like a virus she couldn't cure wanting more and more and so rapidly…where had that come from, what had he done to her? She didn't know. She'd sobbed herself to sleep that night, holding herself, touching herself, closing her eyes and seeing him in front of her, behind her and one with her. Wondering where he was and who he was with. Oh how much she wanted to speak to him, gain that courage she possessed when in his arms, looking into his eyes to tell him how she really felt…complete…a woman but; unable to do so.

It would keep she'd thought, keep until the next day when they would have the rest of their lives to talk about what had happened, how she'd help him, support him but above all love him as he'd always wanted her too. Sadly as the days passed that hope, that future so certain for them now; disappeared like water on sand and it hurt like hell, a physical pain she had not experienced since her mamma's death, that finality of 'goodbye'. Gio simply 'cut her dead', he had business to see too Daniel had said and he'd kept away from her, completely away from her all week even as Isabella arrived and Antonella returned home. Perhaps he didn't' want to give his romance away to either of them she'd thought.

Finally on the last day of their vacation he'd appeared, calm and collected, hugging the beautiful Isabella in front of Betty as they prepared to board their plane and wishing that particular lover well, he'd "see her very soon" as he prepared to leave, no signs of any romantic liaison, almost sisterly. Was he a total player Betty had thought; toying with women's affections with not an ounce of guilt? Damn he was a cool customer Betty had agonised but she didn't care, her senses were guiding her reason, she just wanted him to speak to her….. if only in anger…anything but that deathly silence. Betty's inner voice argued with her such treatment was cruel, controlling and no sane woman would allow a man to manipulate her like that but they were lies. She knew it, she'd take him, anyway, anyhow now, share him if necessary, she wanted him, all of him, she couldn't help it as her traitorous body gave way to physical need.

Gio, however, her Gio for so long, so faithful, a true friend and lovelorn lover had…. Denied her, he wouldn't even look at her unless to fill her with dread of what he must be thinking of her, how easy she was, a man eater….Oh no …what had she done? Betty despaired…….he thinks it was just sex. Oh it was so meant to be just that (she'd agonised), an urge, a throbbing ache she needed to relieve but……something, strange, wonderful and all encompassing had happened as he 'took her' …..She'd found she…. loved him, no one more surprised than her, in those moments of complete, intense togetherness as her friend became her lover, her master, playing her every nerve, controlling her every sinew of flesh until she craved his touch madly almost obsessively. Her need to see him, to hear him to be near him knowing what he was doing, who he was with anything but to be apart from him, she couldn't eat or sleep, her food had no taste except with him and she both hated and loved her feelings in equal measure. Betty felt desolate…..and no matter what ever the cost she had to get him back…..

Journeying back to New York he had spoken not a word the whole flight even though she'd coaxed him so many times, cheeking him, angering him…nothing worked. She'd sat by him, hoping to get his attention to ignite his old feelings for her but those dark, dead eyes had looked through her as if not there, freezing her heart with its intensity, he hated her completely and there would be no return this time. Why wouldn't he loathe her she'd despaired, he must think her totally devoid of feelings and she hated herself more than anyone. Once more she'd used him, her rebound guy to ease her needs and in a way he couldn't forgive this time….. Sexually! That pedestal Gio had put her on for so long; was gone; lost somewhere, out of reach like the dead who aimlessly wonder the earth searching trying to find home, or peace or finality.

Betty raged, Oh he was so unaware, so wrong, he'd finally…… finally…. won, achieved his goal and reached the Holy Grail of Betty Suarez's heart; his arrows so aimless in their quest in the past in those moments of torrid love making had entered her as freely as his seed and made her his. She knew now there would never be another man for her she was truly 'his woman' spoilt for any other man, longing for only his touch to be alive again.

Waking from her thoughts; once more, the noise of the airport still ringing in her ears, the cold biting into her flesh as her summer attire did not protect her from the impending autumn winds of New York frozen to the core as Gio continued to stare at her hacking, hacking away at her static heart as she heard, like the rippling sounds of a drowning soul under the waves as if hearing from another world as Hilda whispered….

"Oh he was good, wasn't he, you liked it didn't you? At last you finally had a man…he stamped your ticket didn't he? I can tell, you're infatuated with him girl look at you….Oh my Betty ..you're hooked I can see it in your eyes…girl any more dilated and you'd be sex blind so he was THAT GOOD? Oh I so nearly had a taster of that once but he wanted……you sis……shame that….. think I would have loved icing his cream bun but hey no point crying over spilt milkshake is there…or something like that. I'd always thought he might be quite the master in the loving department, just a feeling, those hands, those lips and those hips, man he can move those babies for certain, poetry in motion once they get going I would think and for a small guy he always looked well how shall I put it…..fully equipped….if you know what I mean sis…Hey don't act coy with me missy I mean he ain't your first is he? You've had a few to compare him to by now …Walter, Henry…Matt…boy you've had more than me you dirty bitch (looking once more at her sisters face Hilda whispered)……I know you want him….you want him so bad look at you (eyes wide open in a frenzy to know the answer)…Oh Betty…was he….did he make you sing sis……?" as Betty sighed in her reply….

"Like no other Hilda…like no other…he was …..perfect….truly perfect (her mouth agape in her memories and excitement wanting to run to him and take him in her arms, make love to him and him to her as she gasped…..) he's the best, so gentle but knowing ….I can't explain it …almost as if he could read my mind and know me completely ….he changed me Hilda I need him every minute it's so painful….. ………but Hilda ….he doesn't want me anymore, he won't even speak to me so I can tell him I…..Sis, (becoming more frantic, her voice more pitched, yet apologetic) it's, it's not his fault…... I hurt him again you see…..he thinks I don't care but I do…I really do!

When we made love Hilda (nodding her head up and down vigorously) it was so intense, so animal, so ………wonderful! It ….frightened me….not a bad fear, a good, sobering reaction you know? Like finally waking up and knowing something so unsure has become so clear …an epiphany yes? (Tears rising in her eyes as she began to shake uncontrollably) Oh God Hilda…….I left him ….afterwards…straight away….not a word spoken….. I was so afraid (looking sheepishly at her sister Betty continued, almost ready to break down and collapse into her arms), I don't know why I did that, he must have thought me heartless. I tried, I did try to find him and apologise, to tell him how I felt, how I finally reciprocated his love for me but ….but…………he'd gone …..he must have been so disappointed with me, so hurt….so …angry

Hilda…..he doesn't care for me any longer, he doesn't love me any longer, he …..hates me…truly …..he hates me…..really this time he does….he really wants to forget I ever existed. I've ripped his heart open one time to many ..this time….this time heaven help me I've lost him…forever (her eyes closed, her mouth trembling trying to control her senses and emotions as she gasped)……God I so love him Hilda …I don't know why I do, I don 't know where this came from, for so long I couldn't think of him as anything but a friend, I felt something but never real you know. Then he made love to me and I love him ….totally; I just do. Hilda, sis ..….what am I going to do?

Going to break down in front of the audience that continued to watch the players portraying their scene Hilda grabbed Betty and put herself between the Italian watching her every movement and the sobbing magazine editor as she whispered in her ear as she held her up, no longer able to stand..…

"Betty, Betty you don't let him see you now sis that's the first thing….come on…let him go….we'll work this out….it's Gio he loves you…he's always loved you…I know …he'll come around….just give him time (Turning to look at his cold, angry face as Hilda doubted her words and continued….)…..I think………"

"He loves….he loved me …when, how…for how long?.....Hilda am I always destined to be stupid in love…I didn't know…I know he said I broke his heart but I never truly believed that I just thought it was like Jesse and me ….a …crush, he'd get over it but he really loves……loved me……

Hilda…what have I done he's the other half of me…I didn't see that before but I see it now and it's too ….late…he won't even speak to me, he despises me, why wouldn't he…..maybe it's no more than I deserve I've hurt him so many times now it's my turn to suffer……(as if a light turned on in her brain Betty stared at her sister so stoic and strong as if madness had finally possessed her as she blurted out the words)….. Hilda I'm okay, it will all be okay….. I have one thing …..one thing to keep me grounded to hold onto until I can get him back, make him love me again.."

"What Betty (Hilda whispered as she stroked her sisters hair gently over and over simply pacifying her siblings frenzied desires no depth to the belief any of it was possible….) what, Betty what?…….

"My job Hilda……my ….job…..Yes, that's it…… I'll go back and show Matt Hartley what I can do, use my skills to write and then maybe if I work really hard I can be worthy of the faith Gio once had in me, that he always said I possessed but I ignored him….(looking into her sisters strong, dark eyes Betty continued) Hilda I'm thinking of semi retiring from my job at Mode, it's just an idea now but it's been on my mind more and more of late until I know it's meant to be…do you know? I'll complete my tasks, Vito Du Gusto, Britney but that's it I'm going to do it, somehow, soon …do all those 'Good Things' Gio said I should, stop being afraid and be myself, you know?

I'll make him proud of me, show him I'm a grown up not a child….I ….I …don't know how but I will do it and then one day, you know when I've got my own magazine I'll help him, give him something he wants…more than anything…all part of his five year plan…I can do that, I can help him succeed, get him his catering business, his emporium with the thousand dressings. Just like he told me so long ago now….I did listen I just made him think I didn't so it wouldn't encourage him….I'm sure with a bit of help he could do it, he's intelligent, hard working he just needs guidance. Oh…..that's it I'll go and see Marguerite she'll know what to do, how I can help……and perhaps one day Gio and I could be friends again……and someday……..somehow when he's forgotten how cruel I was to him…..he'll open his heart to me as I have mine to him and ……. I'll make him love me again….." as Hilda replied

"Whatever Betty" (looking at Gio stepping into the waiting limousine not an inkling of any kind of communication forth coming from him to her sister. He'd sat there like a statue throughout the journey until finally as they arrived he exited the vehicle, offered his hand specifically to …..Hilda who'd accepted it giggling thinking herself Elizabeth Bennett in Pride and Prejudice. So completely cold towards her sister as if he didn't see her, she was an apparition he simply looked through as he walked off into the Meade Building. Following in the wake of his friend Daniel who had sped off eager to see what changes had occurred in his absence …..

Running after them Betty sheepishly stepped into the elevator and stood at the left back corner, in line with but as far away as possible from Gio without appearing unsocial, childish. As the lift jolted and they were unceremoniously bounced around the small, metal compartment Giovanni Rossi for all his efforts could not avoid falling into the small, quiet female to his left who in her turn attempted to grasp any implement that would ensure she avoided him. Yet still gravity and fate was intent on forcing the situation as they fell into each others arms almost instinctively to maintain there balance. Until locked in each others arms there they remained, helpless, still, conjoined their bodies entwined, their faces, their lips so close they could feel each others heart beat, breathe acutely aware of their position and uncomfortably comfortable. Gio's head twitched in his anxiousness as his mouth fell open momentarily realising who he held in his arms, who his lips almost covered with his own until after what was seconds but seemed an eon passed and he reluctantly let go of her, his eyes fixed on hers in a moment of passion, need and kindness that turned to control again as he seemed to register where he was, whom he was with as he apologised…..choked out the words almost….…

"Sorry B, Betty…..Miss Suarez…..don't worry it was an accident, nothing like that will ever…happen ….again……I swear…"

Gio could not have hurt Betty more if he'd stabbed her in the heart as his words bore into her, the finality of it all and the knowledge he meant to cast her aside forever. Hadn't this been what she had always dreaded; once he'd 'had' her he would be cruel and cast her away the challenge complete but he was blameless, she'd caused this. It was happening before her very eyes as he momma had predicted and she was powerless to defend herself and she didn't want to she'd earned her punishment, deserved her rejection. As she jolted at his touch and trembled wanting him to continue, to further his grasp, kiss her and forgive her. He must have felt it, she was sure he had reciprocated her feelings, if only for a moment as her eyes bore into his, wanting him to want her as she whispered….

"I know Giovanni…….I know my….I know….no more…it won't happen again…..."

Stepping out of the elevator Betty almost ran to the safety of her office unaware of the watching eyes that wondered why Giovanni Rossi was even there and why Betty was so upset, maybe she didn't want to come back that was understandable but come on everyone had to work….get a grip they'd all thought…..

One particular pair of eyes had however registered something was amiss and it was between Betty Suarez and that little runt who'd given him such problems…Rossi, had something gone on between those two, it had hadn't it? Oh Matt Hartley mused he'd take a great deal of pleasure in making that particular individuals life a misery and if playing up to Miss Suarez's would do that he was game. He knew the cocky bastard fancied Betty but this was something else, he'd never seen the pair of them at obvious loggerheads, no longer 'pals' yeah trouble in paradise and no mistake and oh so interesting all of a sudden.

Hmm he'd also had to admit Betty was looking good on the eye after her holiday, no braces, no glasses and the hair smooth and sexy, yes he wouldn't might another slice of that particular pie. It had been a while now and he'd found in her absence he'd forgiven her for breaking his heart, as such, plus he was already bored of Amanda she was way too demanding. As he recalled his time with Betty hadn't she always been an eager but submissive beaver in the sex department, not fully engaged but possibilities with a little more education…yes he wouldn't mind a piece of that again and she would be wanting a little male affection shall we say after so long …without….Heck, no time at all would be long enough for her she was always 'up for it' as he'd recalled.

Matt Hartley stared at Gio taking him in from head to toe as if a beetle he could squash at his will, knowing exactly what to do next to ingratiate himself on the obviously upset female as he flew past to follow Betty to her office. Yes he thought it had been a while and she did look a little upset, tearful, what could have happened to cause this change in her, how wonderful he reflected …. that was good wasn't it? Revenge is so sweet and now was his chance while she was vulnerable…oh he so liked vulnerable love making…he could be so masterful, controlling, demeaning she'd doubt anyone could love her again, except him when he'd finished with her….. as he gasped out loud, an evil glint in his eyes……

"Be nice to Betty Matthew…let's go and play…hunt the features editor…oh so my kind of game…shall I have bets with myself…yes let's do…I bet myself a thousand dollars I can get Betty Suarez in my bed by the ..Mode Ball, yeah I'll play all gentlemanly and then when she thinks I'm genuine I'll….have her …oh I will so have her…over and over and over again…..Oh this is going to be so much fun…(staring at Gio, evil in his eyes as he whispered)…so much fun….."

…………………………………………..

"Now, what shall I have George a toffee muffin or a chocolate éclair?….I mean left to Archie I'd be the size of a house, he likes his women voluptuous I think he said…basically the bigger my boobs get the better but me I like to walk not wobble but I have to admit I am getting a taste for Mr Rossi's delicious food….a nice naughty cake and a tasty sandwich and he's got me quite where he wants me (giggling) and he did almost but I stopped him I'm a lady but my sister, just between you and me George ..don't tell anyone ….. he sure punched her card if you know what I mean"

As Giovanni Rossi stepped out of the back storeroom dressed in black V necked, short sleeved cotton T shirt, tight black jeans, a coffee coloured leather Italian style snake belt and matching lace up shoes, pointed at the toe and an inch high heel. Hilda could not help but gulp at the prime rump steak standing in her wake, hair down to his neck and cut to perfection, stubble just long enough to be designer and smelling like ice cold stream and minty musk as her nostrils automatically reacted to his proximity he looked a 'picture'. Drawn like a bitch on heat when the head hound had shown her some long awaited attention as she gulped and choked out the words…

"Oh, Gio I didn't see you in there …I ..I …didn't mean to make fun, really I didn't Betty hasn't told me anything, cross my heart and hope to di…well cross my heart no need to be too drastic is there? I live in a tough neighbourhood so no good tempting fate hey Gio? Hmm; (attempting to joke with him) according to Betty you sure rose to the occasion, once a master baker always a master baker aye (cowering knowing she had stepped over the mark and feeling sheepish, ready to crawl into a corner if she could as she attempted to back track)….Gio..you know once I thought we could…."

"Hilda, (as he interrupted)….I wouldn't believe everything you hear; although….a word of advice….your Archie be careful ….(as her face became almost confrontational). I've known him a few years; he's Italian, we know each others business and let's just say he hasn't always been a councillor, the upright man of the people. Oh no he was quite a boy in his day, good at the 'game' a 'player'(Raising his head up slowly from its lowered position to look her in the face as Gio continued) funding his lavish lifestyle with well heeled women's money and always quite a ladies man, little Archie's everywhere I'd heard. No, Hilda I'd be careful getting too cosy with him, he's nice, real nice but don't take your eye off the ball girl….just saying Hilda as an old friend….from me to you. As for your sister that was…..a mistake…all of it …..yeah all of it…. that was the old me….gullible, sap Gio…..he's gone now I'm looking after number one"

"Giovanni Rossi, I'll have you know my Archie is a solid citizen and I know he's got a few secrets but hasn't everyone? Take you for instance, a little sandwich shop and look at that car you drive out there, your fancy clothes and jewellery if I didn't know better I'd say you were on the wrong side of the law I mean what you fencing here Rossi…..drugs? So don't you dare criticise my Archie again he's the best thing to happen to me since….since my Santos and Gio I never thought I'd say it but you're turning mean. Treating Betty like you have after you….well ….after you both…..Oh Jeeze I hate this (blurting out) when she loves you….I mean….wanted to be friends……Yeah, you should see her Rossi she's been working herself stupid the last four weeks, the weights dropping off her you wouldn't know her, pale, drawn and almost ill looking. You've got a lot to answer for 'Sandwich boy and all so she can be a 'proper' journalist like your girlfriend….yeah it's all your fault if I didn't like your doughnuts so much I'd ban this place I'm so damn angry……"

"Wow! Everything is always my fault with your sister isn't it? Well Hilda, be careful and girlfriend, what girlfriend? As always your sister imagining I've got women everywhere, Jeeze I'm finished with romance, especially with Miss Betty Suarez she can go rip the hearts out of her rich boys ….cos I'm not interested!….(for the first time a hint of passionate hurt emanating from his taught, tense body that raged and turned his face bright red in anger). I've got my fortune to make and not drugs Hilda you've been watching too many repeat episodes of the Soprano's girl. No, I'm going to put my heart and soul into my business now like I should have, there's nothing else for me, no family that will wait, marriage, kids (his eyes full of hurt)….. …no nothing, your sister made sure of that I'm a free agent, once a dawg always a dog aye Hilda? So (calming)..just get your facts straight before you accuse …okay…okay? Hilda…(grinning his Giovanni grin no one could resist) I….I don't want to argue with you….Okay? (as he nodded in the affirmative having been soundly chastised his voice became momentarily soft…).

You say she's looking pale and thin, she's seeing the doctor yes? (Checking himself)……well that's nothing to do with me never was…and she's thinking of leaving Mode…..now that I'm glad of …if she wants to be a writer she has to take chances. Hey cool it man (he whispered to himself) but I wish her well… I do really…..she was everything to me once…or maybe a good …friend once…yeah a …friend….. so yeah I want her to do well…of course I do what do you think I am ..heartless?

(Gio continued) I've gotta go Hilda; I'm meeting Gordon Ramsay later today; apparently he wants my recipe for carrot cake the guy at Harrods tasted it when he was in New York…...what's his name? Al Fayed or something, well seems he's asked Gord to get the recipe and who knows I might get a franchise in London, hey who'd a thought?….but listen to me Hilda, really I'm serious girl…you watch yourself, you watch your Archie…that's all I'm saying……just telling ya as a friend, okay?" brushing aside his last words as she excitedly interrupted….

"Oh Oh, you know Gordon Ramsay…how, when?……you're joking me you're only a sandwich boy….what a liar you are Giovanni Rossi…you had me going then …I sure fell for that….Gordon Ramsay wanting your recipe…what do you think I am……stupid? Oh well maybe you shouldn't answer that now. Gio, you know, no you wouldn't, I had a box of chocolates and a bag from Harrods, Betty got it for me when she was in London with Daniel…..oh yeah, I am so forgetful, Betty was with you as well, wasn't she?…..You know; she was a bit secretive on that so I didn't push, well I did but she didn't bite…no worries I'll get it out of her if my name isn't Hilda Suarez. Mind you she did tell me about that Romeo and Juliet…thingy, the theatre and how….how…it changed her somehow. The most I could get out of her was some story about a cake she'd brought back, about this chef who'd given it to her…..can you believe it, she's got it in a glass box, air tight and she says she's going to keep it forever, sometimes I worry about my sister she ain't all there, you know?

Well, she's got quite a shrine to that trip..don't know why, hell it's only a cake for heavens sake…who keeps a cake, not me straight in my mouth for certain…..Anyway she loves it, looks at it when she's in her room. She thinks I don't know, but I watch her when she's not looking, oh it's so cute she's remembering something, I don't know what but I'll find out…someday..someday, no way is she keeping anything from me, hey I'm her sister. You know though Gio Betty keeps telling me that those two days in London were the best and worst time of her life…don't know what that was about but something, someone hurt her there……I mean really hurt her, do you know anything about it?"

Looking intensely into Hilda's face for any reaction, news as he gasped out the words held within him…..

"She kept the cake and the other things from London….Betty looks at them? (his head tilted in contemplation for a moment)….huh well who'd have thought it? Maybe she does have a heart after all but (shaking himself sensible again, looking up at Hilda, resolute and cool) as I said nothing to do with me……I'm over it …over her…." As Hilda sharply replied ……

"So is Betty Gio (sensing a spark and intent on causing mischief and testing his resolve)….so is she ..in fact she's…(What? He enquired) Well she's thinking of getting back with Matt Hartley, he's quite the gentleman again and she's says why not but slowly this time? Yeah making him wait, teasing him so he knows whose boss. I mean he was giving her a hard time but since that holiday he can't do enough for her…he's a changed man or back to his old self, not sure Gio, he's got a few screws loose if you ask me. Yeah, (getting Gio's full attention) Betty hinted as it's the Mode Ball soon that she'd wait until then to make her decision on him. Hmm, maybe by then they'll be back together (seeing his nostrils rise and his jaw clench as he ground his teeth)…they made such a nice couple ……don't you think Gio?…..Matt and Betty…..meant for each other I'd say, wouldn't you and he's so handsome and ….rich" as Gio raged in Hilda's face…..

"Wow! Here's me thinking she'd changed again but hey Suarez has to go and revert to norm doesn't she chase the rich boy…..and the Mode Ball well maybe Miss Suarez all you Suarez's will have a bit of a surprise on that night yeah a few surprises from this Sandwich boy! Yeah I'll look forward to seeing you all there…..especially Betty and her new ….old boyfriend. Man, I hope they are really happy, they deserve each other….yeah both a pair of heart ripping dogs! God, calm down Gio (he gasped as he glared at Hilda, his outside persona raging as continued to speak)……..I'm quite looking forward to that night now….I might wipe the smile off her face…off their faces (exiting his day dream realising he'd lost his cool Gio whispered all control now)

Hey I got to go, people to see, sandwiches to sell…and Hilda take my advice….the chocolate éclair; take the chocolate éclair….fewer calories in it …..your piling the weight on a bit girl and that's too nice a bootie to spoil (grinning)……anyone would think you were about to hear the patter of tiny feet……Well why not your with St Archie now and he is known for it. You've got a lot to learn about men but when did you Suarez girls ever listen to anyone…especially me? (Hands up Gio continued, his eyes wide open as if in shock) just saying; (hugging her) Okay, Hilda I'll say good bye and did you say you were going to the Mode Ball with Betty, you are? Great, guess I'll see you, I'll see you all there, yeah I'm looking forward to it…..it's gonna be goooooooood"

Pacing out of the shop before he intended to he couldn't stand it any longer Gio leant against the frame of the window pane with the pickle at its centre mirroring a certain editor so long ago now. Holding himself to control his feelings knowing Betty Suarez had kept her mementos of London, breaking into his cold heart for an instant only to spit it out again as he recalled Hilda's words about being with Hartley again. She wasn't the girl he'd fallen in love with any longer, no pride and respect for herself, he'd seen that first hand, he'd loved her, wanted to love her forever and given himself to her, freely for her only to throw him away as if nothing ….for sex….Sex; man is that all she felt….horny, God the bitch! No, Hartley could have her. Taking her picture out of his pocket he threw it down on the pavement for the approaching autumn winds to blow away and never return as he walked down the avenue towards his meeting with his aunt Marguerite….

…………………………………

Ding went the delicatessen door as Hilda Suarez walked out into the last embers of summer as it coolly changed to fall. Dropping her scarf Hilda looked down to pick it up and saw a face she knew well looking back up at her, Betty her little sister as she whispered…

"Hey Betty what are you doing there on the ground? Argh;…of course that's the photograph I gave Gio, what's it doing here?...Oh no he must have dropped it out of his pocket or……thrown it away…Gio you really are over her aren't you….? Although …..that moment of passion I've just seen tells me different…maybe…just maybe?"

Putting the photograph gently into her purse Hilda was intent on saving her sister from herself wanting a man who appeared not to want her any longer. Gio had acted cold, distant somehow. She'd noticed on his return from Los Angeles how he didn't look at her sister, he never spoke to Betty directly; unless he had too any longer. Her sister must have really hurt him this time…he was different……..and yet for a second then Hilda had thought, no more than thought…when he heard about Hartley chasing Betty's again he'd seemed to change a little…a lot in fact….. was he possibly….jealous? …..Hmm maybe he wasn't completely lost to Betty after all and with a little Hilda interference perhaps….perhaps….perhaps…. ……? The Mode Ball hey I could do a bit of Hilda magic" she whispered…….

…………………………………….

"So you've finally decided to do it then Betty taken the plunge, out there in the big wide world. I hear you're going to be the big writer on social issues and saving the minky whale (taking her in from head to toe) won't you miss everyone at Mode, the camaraderie, happy faces… sandwiches……and Daniel…..?"

"Gio, she said (wanting it to be him as she turned looking at the man before her and sighing)…Oh it's you Matt, I thought you were somebody else, sorry the way you walked up to me then, so like…no, it just reminded me of something a long time ago now…a lifetime almost, but yeah I guess I am aren't I? I've made a little money and it will only be part time to start with I'm job sharing the editors role with Helen from Design……she is really good. I mean I don't want papi and the family going hungry now do I? Oh and me of course….can't have that can I? I mean I'm already wasting away lately no idea what's the matter with me, I'm almost off my food can you believe it…me not hungry…maybe I am turning into a Mode girl after all?

I thought, Matt, well if I didn't try now I would never know whether I could cut it and I'm really lucky Daniel has agreed to sponsor me for my first two years and promised me my old job back if I need it….just to keep the wolves at bay. Oh and Marguerite Delpiero, you know the elderly lady who owns Vito Du Gusto has also backed me, don't know why she said she just took a shine to me and wanted to help. Hey actually she's asked me around to her home this evening to iron out some details on my grant, I mean I'm a little nervous I've never been there before it will be strange. I've always been a little afraid of her but she's G….well she's not so bad when you get used to her….bark worse than her bite and all that….yeah a nice old lady……and not too well I've heard…"

"Betty don't you know Vito Du Gusto isn't owned by Miss Delpiero it's owned by (stopping himself as he became aware Betty was oblivious to this information as he continued; a mean look in his eyes but not seen by Betty Suarez) …Okay well maybe not, perhaps I'm mistaken, hey she's probably just the voice, the face of the company or perhaps I'm confused that happens a lot, must be the medication hey? If I'm ever in need of any help, perhaps, if she had a little time (he asked Betty) she could mentor him on the business and in the case of Vito du Gusto it was really common to have sleeping partners who never appeared in the business, who just creamed off the profits"….

Hmm how many sleeping partners had Giovanni Rossi had Matt Hartley wondered? Watching Betty's glazed lost expression. Sure; Matt thought he could use this information to his advantage for now he would keep his knowledge hidden until it furthered his cause….getting back into Betty Suarez's 'affections' an itch he hadn't quite finished scratching…..as Betty curtly replied….

"Sleeping partners, who told you?..... no…nothing like that happened between Gio and me…...oh you mean silent partners, invisible…why Matt…. do you know the true owners of Vito du Gusto then…...who are they if not Marguerite? I mean she's always given the impression it's her company…hey that's really strange she never said anything….why would she deceive me…I don't understand…."

"Well (Matt continued taking Betty into his grasp as he placed his arm and hand around her waist, pulling her close into him as he'd done naturally in the past and she didn't recoil from him this time….result he mused). I do believe Marguerite owns almost half of the shares and Daniel sold her those I think…didn't he tell you Betty oh that is strange…isn't it? Remember when Daniel was in trouble and needed cash well Marguerite I believe brought them off him…… that is one astute business woman isn't it?…….but I guess she'll leave them to her nephew won't she? Family is always family after all and those Italians are very close …..very …very close".

Having caused mischief he turned on the charm once more as he leaned into Betty and kissed her cheek gently as he stepped away seemingly the perfect gentleman as he continued to speak

"Whatever the situation Betty I just want to wish you luck and no hard feelings for the way I treated you before it was just reaction you know, I was upset but it's past now and well maybe we could start again as if nothing had ever happened maybe friends, we never tried that did we or if I'm lucky something more? How about it Betty how about coming for a drink with me tonight, no funny business I promise, what do you say" (offering his hand so like Gio had on their carriage ride as he seemed to mesmerise her as she replied…..)

"I say….yes, friends Matt that would be nice…..just friends I'm not looking for romance ….I want some time to myself…so ..when, what time do you want to meet, I'm working until four tonight I have a deadline for my boss …oh that's you ….silly me…and I'm expected at Marguerites at six tonight."

"Oh okay so why don't I help you out with that, make it five thirty, I'll pick you up in the family limousine from here you won't need to change you can dress informally but that's telling…."

"Okay Matt, okay that would be very…nice…."

Thinking he was almost the man she'd fallen for, kind considerate and helpful but adamant she was not going to get romantically involved with anyone again. True working at Mode part time should help their relationship as working and living just did not go together Betty knew that now. Yeah she'd give it a go but so very slowly. It was strange (as she returned to her thoughts) this is probably going to be one of my final days at Mode, not entirely of course but hopefully eventually (she mused) as her presence diminished. She would be leaving with no ceremony, no fanfare and all the noise she would have previously expected and wanted but she was an adult now, an almost serious journalist and if everyone acted as if she had never been there, maybe that was how it should be as she recalled her colleagues…..

Amanda was having her legs waxed, Mark was working on a cover shot with Willy and Daniel was at a bereavement counselling session Gio had recommended to him from when his papi died, did he take care of everyone she thought? Winding down the corridor to the proof room to drop off her articles, finally finished and earlier than expected Betty saw a piece of orange paper beckoning her to it. Standing there staring at it, lost in her thoughts Betty wondered in all the melee to get the posters off advertising Gio's sandwich bar so long ago now in her anger how she'd possibly missed this one. That smiling pickle looking at her as she recalled his words once more ….…..

"Big words from the writer….."

Oh he'd so inspired her then; if only she'd seen it, his passion his pushing her to be the best and she'd mistaken his care of her for insolence and arrogance…the only arrogance was hers as her eyes watered wanting to see him again. Maybe a ember of hope entered her mind, perhaps he would be in the Sandwich shop still….I'm early I could go there and I haven't eaten for hours….again…yes I could go there…she so wanted to see him, it wouldn't hurt one more time would it? And it was a food shop and she needed food….why not?

……………………….

Stepping into the shop, having stood outside for ten minutes fixed to the pavement eyeing the large pickle in the window pane…not the original she'd broken that…wondering, hoping and dreading he would be inside and finally finding the courage. Gasping, her heart pounding walking to the counter remembering that day when he'd taken her into his arms and kissed her…so passionate, so violent in her reaction to him not only the slap but the response she'd denied she'd felt as he held her and took her mouth in his, his tongue entering her as a precursor to future pleasures and her matching reaction wanting him to make love to her and then denying it, denying him with a slap and running…She always ran from him and now she finally knew why …..She couldn't live with out him every ounce of her needed to feel him near, to hear his voice. That was why she was here now…she had no shame anymore as her body pulled her to him as she whispered…..

"A Turkey and sun dried tomato baguette please; three slices of tomato only as anymore will overwhelm the Turkey flavour"

Repeating his words as if his own…. Looking up, so hoping the man behind the counter would be Gio Betty attempted not to show her disappointment as the elderly gentleman proceeded to complete her order until only moments later sandwich in bag, money exchanged she stood outside once more so disappointed beyond words to not find him there. Why would he be there, he had a life apart from that place now he had a five year plan and he would be busy busy making his fortune.

Anxious to get away, feeling sick and running back to Mode to get ready for her date she hadn't noticed she'd left her meal on the counter. Picking it up a small pair of hands held onto it as if to do so would pass the essence of it's purchaser into him.

"Do you know her Gio? George enquired; she seems a nice lady…."

"I used to think I did George and yeah she used to be nice….wonder what she was doing here it's been over a year now….Betty …..Suarez…..B what are you up too…..looking for me perhaps?"

His chest rose up as his heart bounced into the chasm it had vacated opened in the recognition she'd been looking for him …………….. that must have taken some will, some courage and as if sensing her he whispered…..

"Are you missing me Suarez, you are…aren't you?"

…………………………..

"Wow! Matt that is one imposing building, so large it's like something out of a Halloween movie, the steps up the balcony that surrounds the whole house and those high vaulted windows and the turret roof tops it's beautiful but it looks lonely it needs a family to fill it, don't you think. Why would Marguerite live in such a large house, she's a spinster? Oh; this is like Great Expectation do you think she's Miss Haversham and she has a Pip in there who she's nurturing to marry her Estella? (as she shivered remembering that Penny Meadows memory of an engagement, a child and a lost love as she took Matt Hartley's arm as they sat outside in his limousine)

The moment wasn't lost on him as in the darkness he grinned to himself. Oh this was going to be easier than he'd thought, she was still stupid and so gullible, forget the Mode Ball he'd have her by….tonight or his name wasn't Hartley. Well it wasn't really his name his father was of Lithuanian decent and his grand father to assimilate his family into the United States had changed the name from Hèrmanasto Hartley, their fortunes had never looked back.

From humble beginnings to billionaires in two generations, those kind of entrepreneurs was unique and would probably end with the current generation unless of course Cal Hartley had any secret children stashed away somewhere but that was unlikely. Matt showed no signs of wanting to continue in the traits of family and wealth making…..only wealth spending and he was a disappointment to his father although he would never admit it…openly…but Matt knew and felt it daily……

"It is quite awe inspiring isn't it (Matt Hartley whispered as they approached the doorway of Marguerite's house…."

"Yes, very"

A deep voice answered causing Betty to jump out of her skin, goose pimples dancing across her neck in excitement to hear it again as she turned to look at it's owner her face, her beaming smile giving away her thoughts at seeing him once more as she wanted to hug him closely to her but she resisted as he stood there…..

"Marguerite brought it with her first profits fifty years ago, it had belonged to my grandparents on my papi's side but my grandpapi died in the war and grandma didn't want to stay in it, too many memories I guess. An architect friend who'd designed most of the homes around here and also died with grandpa built it in an image of a home in Italy he'd always admired, the ornate wood work, gothic look. Well, Marguerite couldn't resist ma had said and she took it on, a labour of love, her baby I guess, no one really talks about it the house has been hers forever. It was derelict in those days and Marguerite having no family spent her every spare moment aside from running four restaurants in New York and Queens carefully bringing it back to life…Betty wait until you go inside …you'll love it like Great Expectations….without the cobwebs….it needs a family to fill it though, maybe one day Isabella and…."

"Isabella and you…yeah of course I'd forgotten ….and Great Expectations I was thinking the sa…"

"And Antonella….Isabella , myself and Ant (Gio interrupted) we could all make our mark on here if we wanted to but Isabella likes modern buildings these places are cold and scary she says but she's young and I tell her…"

"Oh, oh is that Marguerite I hear at the door….(racing away as the door opened not wanting to hear anymore of Gio's future happiness encapsulated in this beautiful house as she grabbed the lady in question). Marguerite, Marguerite…you look well, I was told you were really ill but you look as sprightly as ever….I love your home (as they walked away and left the two men together Matt Hartley watching as Gio's eyes followed Betty, never leaving her for an instant until she had disappeared out of sight knowing the young chefs attraction was still there if restrained…)

"Beautiful isn't she?…..Betty I mean...(knowing a man in love Hartley continued)….I lost her for a moment but we're back together now…….fully together if you know what I mean …she's quite a handful I'll tell you….I've certainly got no complaints….."

"You bastard Hartley (Gio hissed)….don't talk about B like that she must love you a lot to ……well she's chosen you so I guess that's that…..excuse me I've got to go (as Betty reappeared eager to speak to him, her eyes glowing as she looked at Gio and his heart breaking for all his attempts not to care and knowing Betty's affectionate looks were simply a show…again…. as he gasped out the words….)

Aunt Marguerite, I've got to go…Isabella called…..she's just arrived from Los Angeles and momma wants to see her …you know how much she loves her; they are so close …..and B, Betty, Miss Suarez…..I was told you'll be at the Mode Ball next week keep your eyes peeled for me, fancy dress ball but somehow I don't think you'll miss me, I'm planning on quite an entrance that's for certain…(his voice croaking now as his throat constricted in his attempts to control his emotions)….I was going to ask you to be my….…but that's fine, that's fine I understand you're going with…yeah, I never learn (he whispered to himself)…..Yeah, guess I'll see you soon then (turning to his aunt Gio continued)…Mags (kissing her cheeks one at a time)….I'll say nite and see you tomorrow….promise me you won't' strain yourself you know what the doctor said…lots of rest ….I don't want anything happening to you …do I?……you're my rock, my 'best girl'……" as Marguerite replied…

"Stay Gio, stay, a drink of coffee, talk with us Betty's been telling me all about her new career and I'm sponsoring her with Daniel…I'm sure you'd be interested…wouldn't you?"

Lifting his head off his chest and looking at Betty, slowly blinking, his pupils dilating, his mouth involuntarily falling open in a silent gasp as he looked at her lips as he whispered……

"Maybe some other time…Betty's busy, she's always too busy where I'm concerned, I'm just her …in between Guy, her sap, the fool who love…..loved her. Now she's with her boyfriend, again…her boyfriend Matt, hey do I never learn…seems not and ….do I care any longer…nah, that would be wrong……I'm done Betty….finished."

Turning quickly and racing away as Betty looked at Marguerite and almost shouted after him but for Marguerites ears only…

"No, No! He's not my boyfriend, a friend yes…where did he get that idea from I wonder? Gio please listen to me….….." but he was gone…….

A wise council Marguerite glared at the tall, dark, curly haired gentleman who had watched the whole scenario and said nothing as he smiled without a glimpse of warmth in his eyes and the minimum of movement, the smile of evil, a smile Marguerite had seen many times in her long life.

I see she thought so you're playing games and with this young couple well I hope you're a good poker player Mr Hartley because I'm playing as well and I'll make damn sure you don't end up anywhere near this young woman, you parasite as she gently spoke…..

"Betty, what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh I'm taking her to an open theatre, (Matt interrupted) Romeo and Juliet, just a casual affair but I hear it's very good, Shakespearian actors from Stratford on Avon, I thought Betty would like it…..would you Betty?"

"Matt, that is so sweet but I've seen it already with G…and nothing could ever live up to that it was perfect….."

"Good, good that's okay then Matthew….(Marguerite butted in…) you're a reasonable man, you won't mind then if Betty cancels tonight will you? Only; well this old lady needs her rest and we've got a trust to discuss…haven't we….so could you …maybe take Betty out on another night…please for an old lady?"

"No! (as Betty's face became suspicious)…I mean only if Betty agrees to come to the Mode Ball next week…as ….as my partner for the evening….is it a date…what do you say Betty are we on…..?"

"I was hoping to go with …….(looking at his pleading face as she responded)….but …..Oh go on then I'd like to Matt…the Mode Ball next week but only friendship…I'm not ready for anything else do you understand Matt?"

"Ofcourse, of course friendship (kissing Betty full on the mouth and making Marguerites stomach churn) until next week then….I'll call you….our new beginning…."

Matthew Hartley slowly walked out of Marguerites house and gently closed the front door. For some reason, some call, some instinct Marguerite needed to check to see if it was shut as she bolted it and said….

"That's better he's gone, Betty do you trust that man he's got an air to him I don't quite like, don't know what it is but he disturbs me….be careful…he's dangerous (changing the subject). Now come on let's talk money and oh of course you must tell me all about London and Los Angeles I know something happened Giovanni has been in the strangest of moods lately as if he found a thousand dollars and lost a million"

"Well (trying to stay positive and breaking down in tears Betty sobbed)….It was wonderful…so wonderful….oh Marguerite ….."

"Betty Suarez you are staying here tonight young lady I won't have any arguments…you are telling me everything…..everything do you hear….…."

TBC…….


	23. Chapter 22

Guardian Lover – Chapter 22 - Beauty and the Beast……..

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

"Is it really only a year since Daniel and I spoke and agreed to start Vita di Gusto momma? Wow! Sometimes I pinch myself and wonder if it's all too much, I'm dreaming and I'll wake up back in the sandwich shop, making sandwiches and packing black and white cookies for…(nodding his head, looking at his feet wondering and remembering what it was to make a persons dreams come true if only for a moment Gio could not help but show the sorrow in his voice as he fidgeted on the spot). I think I might have been happier ma if, you know I'd been lucky in love and not business. All this money, success it hasn't brought me peace or happiness…..I so want to love and be loved, it's time you know, I feel ready, it was time then if she'd….

I thought, I really thought I'd found the girl for me, I'd found her again after all those years …….wanting to ask her out at school and not finding the courage because she was……different…took me time to grow up and realise that's what made me want her you know ma?…I'd loved her from the moment I met her you see, couldn't help myself she just pulled me in, she always pulls me in, every time I think I've got away she'll say something, pull my heart strings and I'm lost in her again, I so want to forget her but….I love her ..really love her… (Head down in his hands as he sobbed)……I think that's what drew me to Jenny…….she so reminded me of Betty…..

Ma, oh Ma…… None of this money, success will ever bring her to me and I know….I really know she's drawn to me ma, the way she used to look at me, she wanted me then, all those years ago, I know, hell I know women ma. I've…we've….(staring frantically at her as he continued) she won't give me a chance to show her just how much she means to me. Oh but LA……Ma, I thought this is it, at last she wants me….you know me ma, Gio, her Gio but….. it wasn't real, just….se….well (knowing his ma would hate her Gio curbed his words as he continued looking so melancholy)….it wasn't real. Sometimes I think my heart is dead……… I know it's not her fault, she can't help it …. I'm….. I'm just not good enough for her……..

Daniel and her were meant to be together you see? it was Molly's; his dying wife's last wish and I tried to fight it and let her go from my heart to him……but I couldn't do it…..I never can, (his shoulders dropping, his body limp) not even when she uses me for……..well just to ease her …..needs and casts me off again, lord help me I still, still….. want her, I want her even more! I hate myself for feeling this way but …..I'm lost ma. (Attempting to pull himself together Gio continued) Now she's back dating the guy she used to go out with before….. you know the one I told you about, the one who treated her like crap, made her life hell, he's her boss at Mode now….Matt ….billionaire Hartley (mumbling to himself) he's some piece of work but Betty doesn't, won't see it.

That's when it happened you see ma, I…..I tried to cheer her up you know, just make her forget everything he'd put her through…. She visited my home in LA, she doesn't know it's my home of course she doesn't know anything about the business, anything, I don't want her to know, I wanted her to love me for me….don't know why that matters it just…does. Betty thinks it's Daniels house and I'm just tagging along…..(lost in his fantasies), she would never dream it was my home…never!

Oh Ma, we had an ace time in London, the best but I'd promised Molly I'd help Danny and B see they were meant for each other, I tried, I really tried but…..(agitated once more, he continued) I …I thought I could hold off, control my feelings you know but I couldn't …..I so wanted her, she was so….Betty, my girl again and I almost……. For a moment I thought, you know ma, it was all to close, way to close, no turning back if I'd…… but I did what I always do…I ran away, I had to before we did something we would both regret….. (Frantically continuing, almost talking to himself)….

Katy was there for me, she's always is and I stayed with her in London while Betty left for LA. Then I got your message, in all the confusion I'd forgotten my promise to give you a break from Ant for a few weeks; so, I had to leave for Los Angeles. I was good for a day or two 'she' was there with Danny looking…… looking ….sad and …… Ma, my feelings, my needs took over again and we…..Well I lost myself for a moment and I thought she did too… I thought finally she wanted me, to…she was gonna be with …..me but Ma, …Oh ma, I was just a total sap …..as always (as Gio's voice dropped to a whisper)

They're back together again, Betty and her boss that is…. not Daniel who used to be her boss that Hartley guy……. Jeeze …..(his eyes full, ready to burst forth tears but semi mad from pain) I'm so damn angry it ……hurts!!

Ma, I can't take it anymore I just need to…..…..forget everything…..forget ……her….. but ….(pleading for guidance) she'll look at me and sometimes it's almost as if she……. cares, I swear at aunt Marguerites last week she…….. (shaking his head to shake away his held images that controlled his mind constantly as he looked intently into his mothers eyes). I try to act like I don't care, I'm cold, I, cut her dead but…..oh (he gasped)…….

I saw them yesterday at the park, she was running with him, kissing him….I had to leave, I couldn't watch ….I don't know why I was there…..am I obsessed? (Calming himself) She's happy again…with …'him' and after she'd …been with…. me (becoming louder and an angry look once more on his tearful face) I… don't …want… her …to.. be.. happy (banging the table)…. I want her to …suffer… like …she makes me …Suffer! (Gio's voice calmed)…..she's broke my heart ma…..

Her boyfriend…Matt….Matt Harper…he's a billionaire, her type you know, educated…..old money, everything I'm…..not. (Smiling to himself) He'll help her to do great things one day, make her dreams come true (eyes looking into his mothers open heart)…I could have done that!..... but she….she just wouldn't let me (the fingers of his left hand caressing his forehead as he continued to ramble..)…..

Katy filled that gap (looking sheepishly once more into his momma's eyes)…I know, I know you liked her momma, what's not to like she's a great girl, the best. It's me somehow I just couldn't love her….like that but how can you give what doesn't belong to you anymore Ma? So many times I've wished I could love Katy like that and I know she'd loved me …I know love when I see it. I saw my eyes in hers when I'd thought of Betty although I could have made her mine (shaking his head up and down rapidly, almost frantically)…I could have….I could have!

Oh…why can't I just rip Betty Suarez out of my head and my heart ma?

Crap, it's no good, I can't pretend any longer I'm still in love with Betty Suarez; I try to stay away from her but I have to be near even if she thinks I hate her and I do….I do hate her because I love her too much. I'm only a shell of myself, I wake, I work, I live and I wait…for what I have no idea but I do, I have so much and yet I'd give it all up for …God forgive me for my stupid pride…for…one more time with …..her". Taking him in her arms, holding his head steady and attempting to placate him Theresa Rossi quietly spoke…..

"Giovanni Rossi, calm down, I can barely understand your ravings, you don't make sense..shush…..shush…... Son there's nothing wrong with loving someone, nothing wrong with being lost it shows you are human, no one who truly loves can ever forget but you have to forgive yourself, cure your pain. You can't make this Betty Suarez girl love you if she isn't able, Katy proves that. You have to move on son, I can't keep on telling you what you already know….or you will never know peace again…do you understand?"

"I know…I know and I'm going to try….the business is doing so well in LA I'm happy there, the new house on the coast, rented but that's good, it's been a new start away from New York away from my past…from Betty and until her visit it was working, I was healing. Maybe I'm being unreasonable, I'll be okay, honestly. It's just you and the girls you're my responsibility, I worry. I know you girls are fine you're the strongest individuals, it's just….. I so miss all of you even (attempting to laugh)…. Isabella. She's done a great job in LA ma, she really has but she's home sick so I've agreed to let her take on the New York end with aunt Marguerite and you. She's quite a chip off the old block I can see I'm gonna have to watch her, she'll be my boss soon if I'm not careful. Ma, don't be sad it's just (looking into her eyes for paternal permission) …..I've decided, I'll stay in New York over Christmas to guide Issy and to help with Marguerite, she's a bit sick at the moment but New Years I leave….for good this time…….

One thing momma and don't loose it or tell her I told you so; I think Isabella's got a thing for Daniel. Think you'd better watch that …my best friend won't know what's hit him if she gets her claws in, the poor sap". Hugging Gio Theresa stroked his head as he rested it on her chest replying….

"Son anything that helps to heal you… Do it! …do it now! Don't waste anymore time you stay in LA…make your life there if it keeps you from all this heartache (taking his face in both her hands and kissing and looking over the top of her sons head a trick she possessed when she loved the most, as did her son Theresa gently spoke). Don't worry about everyone else give yourself some time; Isabella can take care of herself. Although …can't say I wouldn't mind you staying until New Year….you know I love to have you home especially at Holiday times. Giovanni, my boy if the business can spare you then…….GO! (Stroking his face, wiping away the stray strand of hair that fell freely onto his forehead; gently trying and failing to hold it back as she continued). Just let me make the most of my boy for a little longer (coughing controlling her spent emotions as she continued)

Now, all this misery is making me sad and when I get sad I get hungry and I can't afford to eat or my outfit for the party won't fit…I'm wearing a corset to dress as a French courtesan….me a corset, can you believe it your papi tried to get me to wear one for years but I told him no…a nightdress had sufficed for twenty years and a nightdress would remain…sometimes I think I should have been more adventurous. Too much information?…hmm yes well …Giovanni….I'm not so slim now son…all the pasta has taken it's toll on my hips and if I'm worried about my dress I'll get all paranoid and nervous about facing everyone as the company head…I mean me Theresa Rossi hostess to a bunch of stars, how ridiculous. You did say this party this evening is a swanky affair it had better be I've really gone to town.

Oh Giovanni Rossi what have you got me into….(breathing, panting and recovered temporarily trying to encourage herself)….Oh I can do it…I can do anything…come on you silly old woman…get a grip. Now! I need to go to the hairdressers, do my nails, massage, hair removal…..where do I start?!(Talking to herself, ignoring her son standing in front of her)…Hah, come on woman your…..Italian…. you can make yourself look presentable for the best of people…Oh heavens…can I?....Gio …..I feel sick…."

"Ma, it's just one of the Mode charity balls they have them all the time and you'll be fine…you'll WOW them all…you're beautiful and if they can't see it….I can!... so let's enjoy it….normally we only get invites like this when we're doing the catering!! Hey I am doing the catering, …..I own the catering…..Ha! ...That's new?

Ok Mrs Rossi, no more worrying this is going to be so good, you're gonna be so great and it would be so cool if we could crack this market and I know together we can do it….Just remember …...I need ya momma and I love ya (hugging her, taking a moment to reflect as his head rested on her shoulder and he whispered)

Ma; this life I'm living……. it isn't me…..it really isn't me. Sometimes I want to just get away from it all and be Gio the sandwich vendor again. I'm only going to this party cos Daniel wants me too… he asked…well ..he insisted. I'm a share holder now and it's time to show everyone the 'real boss' not just be behind the scenes. 'Come out' almost and well show…..'someone' who I really am that I'm not a…loser and ma…. I know Daniel still needs a friend right now; Molly and everything……he's not as tough as he acts.

I've been thinking too and I think he's right; I'm finally gonna show Betty Suarez and all her family the 'real Giovanni Rossi'. So yeah, I'm gonna to let Danny do it……. introduce me as the 'boss' (Trying to joke) no longer Mr Invisible, no longer just the sandwich boy…..

Mind you madam courtesan wait until you see my outfit girl….I mean momma, it's so cool man; I'll be completely disguised. Hey, why not?……it's a masked ball I could be the phantom of the opera himself or a total letch and no one will suss me out. Who knows I could cop a feel, get lucky……I'm single…the worlds my oyster….What!? What ma?…I'm a guy…we do that….(shocked face on….) Hey what do you think I am ….I'm not that innocent and a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do, if you know what I mean? Maybe if the rooms dark I can bag me a nice looking Mode girl tonight…..I'm game…….I'm ready……(eyes open mischievously)…primed and loaded!................okay, okay ma…..too much information and your right…as always……I'll be good….just for you…….

Although (cheeky grin beaming across his face, Gio of old) with you playing the boss Ma until….well until you know when…… I can play my role as caterer and watch those toffee nosed executives laying it on thick with you to get …my business, hey who knows ma you might …..pull. Ha, this is gonna be fun it sounds better by the minute, I might even spot a few extra marital affairs going on and start a bit of Italian style blackmail like the good old days, (hands up in submission)…joking ma, joking. Yeah (calming down) I can take in the views and spoil Isabella a bit and keep her away from Danny, have you got a leash for her ma? I'm gonna need some kind of help, got a chastity belt in that handbag of yours? (Laughing out loud) Can you believe it ma, I'm taking my sister to the ball, how sad am I? Papi would turn in his grave knowing I'm so hopeless I can't find a date….some Rossi stud I am….

Wow, What crap am I talking here… you need to work momma…you've gotta get that bod in shape and that face looking good….so come on, put your skates on we've got a ball to go to. I'm off home now to my apartment for my clothes, Katy and John are staying there, I thought it would be good for them, a bit of privacy while they have a romantic weekend in New York and well the place has never felt like home to me and aunt Marguerite has a spare room, she has a spare….'wing' man that house is big… I'll bunk up there like I always do when I'm in the city. I've just got to go to the hotel, check the team are okay and then I can freshen up and put my outfit on. You should see it…it's so cool, no one will recognise me….not even you ma….You'll be so impressed. I'm gonna be the man…ha you wait ….Giovanni Rossi is gonna be ….HOT! …"

Sometimes (Theresa Rossi mused as she watched her son leave, trying unsuccessfully to prove to her he was okay and doing a poor job of it) it was so hard to be a parent to want to help and protect your children and accepting you can't ….they have to do it all alone, make mistakes and get hurt sometimes. However Theresa was determined to enjoy tonight and her new found status and wealth and watch a certain Betty Suarez squirm when she knew what she'd turned down…..

……………………………

"Oh doesn't everywhere look beautiful, black and white everywhere, it's so dark and magical the organiser have done and excellent job, Vito di Gusto are…..very professional…I'm impressed, who'd have thought Marguerite could do all this and tonight I'm going to meet the real owner or was it owners? Apparently Daniel say's I'm in for a shock, can't think what he means, it's probably some middle aged executive who'll turn up with a new wife on his arm now their mega rich, oh how boring…..(Trying to tidy herself and looking around; unable to access a mirror Betty Suarez turned to her partner for the evening as she continued to speak)

Okay Matt how do I look, is this too much, does my bum look big? Oh never mind it always looks big (grinning). The theme is a masked ball like Phantom of the Opera and Hilda's done her best but I'm no Christine Daae, hey I look more like Marie Antoinette, think Hilda over did the hairspray…..but then you're no Gerard Butler are you Matt?….although (going to pinch his backside) you do look kinda hot in those tight pants..almost……sexy if I do say so in a friendly only kind of manner (joking with him).

Mind you…. don't go getting any ideas Matt, just because I threw myself at you in the park last week, don't know what that was for, a rush of hormones I think and well over with now, thank god. Nope that doesn't mean we're a couple….yet….. we're just in the exploratory stage (remembering another time she'd uttered those same words). I'm not sure how I want to take our relationship forward, being with you again feels strange, one minute I want you and then I want……well, no mustn't think of him…..I just … need to learn to trust you again…I mean you got over me really quickly but didn't I do that with (she thought) ……and he loved me still…..Oh I am so confused……(stamping her feet in temper as she looked around aimlessly) damn it …where is he, all this work Hilda's put in and he's nowhere to be seen? Daniel said he was coming….."

"Where's who Betty? I wonder at you sometimes, I really do…….Can I just say…….for the record Betty…..I …..I'm so embarrassed in this stupid outfit, I mean who the heck wears pants this tight? Not me for sure, I don't have the legs for it; I knew I shouldn't have bothered, why did I listen to you? You know once Betty I thought we were 'in love' and I'd have done anything to please you…but the more I think about it the more I realise now were back together you don't need me at all and sometimes …I feel smothered, yes smothered. I've only been back with you a few days; this should be the honeymoon period, I should be 'getting some' by now surely? I've been patient, really patient for me, I don't wait, I take.

It's just you're different this time, I can't make you see what I need and you just have to control everything; for one thing …..we have to be together all the time …Hell, I can't breathe or think, Betty, was it really like this before?…. Maybe….we should never have got back together (testing her to see how far he could push her need to have someone, sure he'd got her where he wanted her) why did we? I mean; it's not as if we're really together, we haven't (whispering into her ear) 'fucked' yet have we? (licking the inside of her ear, touching her nipples with the ends of his fingers, playing with her desires). It's just well I want to…you know and…..you want to I can see but for some reason you won't, you don't trust me any longer, why don't you trust me any longer….Betty? (Turning away not looking her in the eyes to enable him to lie easily a skill he'd completely mastered)

Amanda, the others they meant nothing to me, nothing, not like you….I …..love…..you, really I do..didn't I say once (attempting to force the issue now he felt in total control) Come on baby….come back to my place, I ….I need you…….I can't wait any longer….I want it (hate in his eyes almost as Betty looked at him)…….Now! Or else? (As she did not agree immediately). You know…… what am I doing here? I think we should ……call it a day…..again ….if you don't know what you want ……."

"What, you're breaking up with me….already?….Matthew Hartley just because I want to wait a while…..I should have known shouldn't I? Boy, you pick your moments don't you the Mode Ball, the biggest night of the year. Well, go on I don't need you, just because I won't do as you want. Well that old Betty has gone and you know what I thought you were going to dump me again; I just knew it….but why now, why this minute? (a moment of clarity crossed Betty's eyes)….Oh Amanda's here….I should have known; I thought last week when I chased you in the park, when I thought I was loosing you again and I threw myself at you (connecting stolen images to her brain). It was her I saw you with in the office and you were….doing it weren't you?…you piece of work Matt Hartley.…" as he snarled back at her, inches from her face…..

"Oh it was so easy Suarez, why would I want you when I can have a beauty like Amanda? I only wanted you for one thing and when I couldn't get it….."

(Going to slap his face and being stopped in full flow) …."I HATE YOU, Hate you!…..LEAVE ME ALONE…(as he hurriedly walked away and she watched him)..that's it you GO…GO…NOW! I never want to see you again! And this time I mean it….."

Ha, Ha (talking to herself) that's a laugh; I'm controlling….I thought you liked controlling Matt…. you used to like controlling in the bedroom or at least you said you did back then (Shouting) ….I'm not into all that kinky stuff anymore I've learnt, I know what a real man can do, how they make you feel as she gulped in her passions remembering a certain night in LA) complete. You pig! (as he paced away out of the room) You said you liked it that way…..well I'm telling you now, I hated it, you freak! That's it, good leave, I don't want you anyway I want…and anyway…….we're free agents (pointing at him even though he'd disappeared from view) if anyone's controlling Matt Hartley…it's you!

That's it. (Becoming louder) I must have been out of my mind trusting him, will I ever learn to pick the right kind of guy (turning to stop the waiter that brought around the trays of champagne, drinking two quickly and taking two more) …I'm going to get….drunk…….!

Calming down; drinking the third and then most of the fourth flute of alcohol and on an empty stomach as well Betty hardly noticed the stranger standing at her side, leaning against the bar, drink in hand and watching the whole scenario unravel as he gently spoke.

"You should watch who you slap not everyone is so forgiving as….not all men come back for more I mean"

Turning, looking at the small, well built and insolent intruder, squinting as the champagne took affect and blurred her vision and then again as she liked what she saw Betty replied sharply yet evidently pleased with what she was obviously ogling. The light was sultry, the mood heavy and the ambiance of the whole evening lay down a scene of sexual tension Betty Suarez could not ignore and she was in the mood for ….fun….lots of fun.

Dressed from head to toe in black, not a hair on his face or body that lay open for her perusal below the low cut top that clung to him as if expertly fitted. . The outline of his chest hankered to be released from his tailored black shirt and jacket, so tight it was as if painted on his skin. His pants following onward as if joined and yet the outline of a fine leather belt wrapped perfectly around his waist and above his obvious and tightly reined in manhood that jumped out at her, she felt suddenly wanton, not caring anything except to be in his arms. His head free of any cover except the jet black silk strands that flowed down and passed for his perfectly cut hair tilted and looked at her, his eyes burning into hers through the tightly fitted mask that disguised him, hypnotising her, drawing her in. He was gorgeous, in fact Betty Suarez had never seen any man so handsome but she was intoxicated Shrek would have looked a catch to her at that moment. Watching him Betty knew he could move, that was obvious as he stepped towards her wasting no time as he held her in his firm grasp, his mouth on her forehead, smelling her hair like a mate smelling their chosen partner.

"Who the heck are you…hmm, nice, yeah…very nice….Don Juan is it? (as he rubbed his nose on the top of her head as if to lay his scent, unnerving and exciting her in equal measure, trying to control herself). That's cute…….(.breathing heavily) …..You're cute to …..(she gasped under her breath). Don Juan….original ….and…hmmm (as his head fell into the nape of her neck, kissing her, tasting and causing her to inexplicably tremble from head to toe and leap into his grasp as if he controlled her like a marionette). Black (she gasped aloud, fighting to breathe for a moment)….Jeeze ….I've never seen so much ……Argh…..oh my…..black on a person…Oh…heavens..that is so good….You… you could be my best friend and I, I….God…..don't stop that is so wonderful…..like hmm…. …..I wouldn't recognise you….All I can see is your …..eyes and lips…….hmm ………your eyes and lips…..Oh, I don't know what you're doing to me Mr Don Juan….but whatever it is…..Don't stop…..Why do you remind me of someone I used to know….……(deeper and deeper he fell onto her, his hands moving slowly across her breasts unbeknown to her following on with his lips, causing her to pucker under his teeth and attempt to pierce the satin clothing that covered her eager to get out to meet him completely…he was playing her. …

Somehow you look….hmm…..you sound….huhhuh she gasped ….. so familiar …..but no it can't be…..biting her bottom lip as he made her whole body jolt in pure passion ………. He wouldn't do this to me, he doesn't want meeeeeeeee …oohhh heaven …that feels so good……oh I so want to dance……dance with me please Mr Don Juan….I want to forget……everything……"

The stranger that stood before her lowered the tone of his voice intent on hiding his identity and looking the impostor Christine Daae up and down as she relaxed in his hands taking in her tight bodice that pushed up and emphasised her ample bosoms, the nipples like bullets in her excitement whilst soaking in the large backside that filled out her bustle. Jeeze she could fill a skirt that woman…..she was all there enough to satisfy his needs, hmm more than enough. Licking his lips, his mouth agape with desire the stranger spoke once more and in a controlled and commanding tone mesmerised his new companion as he whispered in her ear.

"Seeing as your partner, you boyfriend has ….left you…..and (hearing the disco break into Havana Nights, taking her hand)… you want to dance…..I want to dance…..I'll make you dance……to me…….who can it hurt? I'll take care of you…you're safe in my hands and hey maybe Ma…your boyfriend will see us and get …jealous. Let's give him something to worry about beautiful…. you look like you can move, I know I can lead you, I'll move you….I'll move you good…. Yeah I can lead you …..(kissing her breast bone, licking the hollow that separated her bellowed flesh) anywhere you want to go… .(kissing her lips, biting the bottom one almost making it bleed)…... anywhere ….baby…So my little song bird, my cardellino …what do you say (whispering in her ear making her throb in his grasp as he quietly laughed knowing his effect on her)….. shall we ?"

Contemplating what she was about to do with someone she could not see, did not know, semi drunk and yet so angry at Matt and his statement that she was 'controlling' Betty allowed herself to be led to the dance floor by the small, hypnotic and devilishly handsome stranger who looked and smelt so good and who could in only moments drive her to sexual distraction. Stepping onwards nearer and nearer, her heart a flutter, wanting to fall into him, feel his strength wrapped around her, feeling safe and lusted after if only for a moment as she quietly gasped

"Why not? I don't know you…you don't know me…let's dance….I wanna dance, I need to dance…with you….Don Juan…..gosh you are so gorgeous…..I could eat you…..later…later….."

Gently pulling Betty onto the dance floor the dark devourer wasted no time in taking her in his grasp so close she couldn't move for the feel of him next to her. She would normally feel uncomfortable so close to a man she didn't know intimately and for a second she tried to pull away but Don Juan wouldn't let her. Tensing and about to flight he'd braced himself and held her fast in fact he'd deliberately moved closer into her his one hand fixed tightly and provocatively on her buttock, gently caressing it, whilst holding the back of her head to remain only inches from his face, looking at his eyes, fixated on his mouth, in his control intent on no release taking liberties she would normally not allow and yet she could not resist. She wasn't going anywhere that he he didn't want to take her…yet as much as she wanted to fly away from his arms she was frozen, his willing prisoner. Her stomach and groins reacted to his touch as she fell further into him like conjoined twins. Sighing, her eyes closing, her tummy turning somersaults and her erogenous zones ignited Betty momentarily went to fall backwards as if in a faint from the feelings this stranger was extracting as he held her, she would fall nowhere he made sure of that, she was his.

Mya's song played away each line and lyric causing the couple to move in tandem, swaying, turning, sensually making love with their clothes still on as if no one was around they were so hot and so lost in their own world as the intensity grew. Speeding around and yet never separated his physical prowess was so acute, his dancing skills so polished, she never knew she could dance like that, he made her dance like that and yet she wasn't tired for her feet never seemed to touch the floor, he was awesome and she loved him for that although a stranger, to feel free, flying like a bird, his cardellino, she would remember that, his name for her. Lowering his mouth as the song stopped and she lay in his arms, breathless and happy. While she was in his control still he latched onto her neck, biting and sucking like a vampire, almost cruel and instantaneously leaving a mark but Betty didn't care, she was enjoying this, this was true passion…animal.

No one had ever made her feel this way before…well not since…..only he could make her stomach churn in her need for him, a need she always fought…"Gio" she gasped as the stranger stopped for a moment to collect himself and Betty tormented herself. He'd had her now; she was just another notch on his belt. Betty had known that would be the result and wasn't going to risk having her heart broken so easily and so she'd resisted, told him she didn't think of him that way but she did, she did. She'd had to make sure she didn't let him in…he would forever be kept at arms length …until….. Returning to the present as she gasped out "oh baby I miss you" not caring who heard her, lost in the moment with this man Betty was not sure what she would do next and she didn't care she was going to have …..fun…..

He was intoxicating, she wanted him so badly and she'd never had a one night stand with a stranger….Gio hadn't been a stranger but she wanted Don Juan, she wanted him to stay with her, to love her …Now! As she whispered trying to control her wanton body but unable to …

"Matt, my boyfriend….my ex boyfriend…he never dances he could never dance like this .(kissing her ear lobes her knees suddenly trembling in her need). Argh….that's so good…stop…no I don't mean it…..don't stop..God help me I so want to…."

"You do don't you baby? Il mio piccolo sognatore …….maga del mio cuore ….Holding her head with both his hands, kissing her gently on the top of the head, so tender, suddenly shaking in her grasp. Come with me, I know a place, no one will see us, you need me don't you?…..I know, I know I can make it better…as he croaked…. if you want to……..only if you want to, you want to don't you?…..I want you …so badly…it hurts…come on baby…I …..need …..you…."

Walking off their eyes fixed on each other, attached, as one and complete strangers in a hurry, loins aflame within moments they had found themselves in a small, lock up area with a latch on the door so as not to be disturbed at last they could…….. Grasping at each other Betty attempted to unfasten the small buttons of his pants but he removed her hand as he adeptly removed her skirt and bustle casting it aside but his opened mouth never leaving hers, eager to taste, to devour him. Reigning hard kisses, his tongue probing hers, forceful almost but she wanted that, she craved exactly that kind of sex ..it was so dangerous, so exhilarating …so primal. This was no love match only the means to an end that both of them needed if only to relieve and give short joy.

His hands cupping her lace covered breasts, still fully clothed he pushed against her, his passion pounding against her inner groin exciting her to higher levels, she was ready for him to take her and she didn't want to wait. Feeling it pounding beneath her, against her and imagining it in her, no compassion, no gentleness only raw need the scantily clad Christine Daae impersonator was pushed onto the pile of linen strewn in neat piles. Oh she wanted him to enter her and he would when he was ready but his control, his anger wished to play with her and play with her he would. She was anyone's now in his mind, for any man who had a way with women to take, wanton and so like all the others he's 'had' in the past before …….. Holding her fast in his hands, pulling her into him as she groaned for him to 'take me, take me please I want to feel…..

Entering her with is small, expert fingers searching out that region no female can fight against and there he had it in seconds as he circled the extremities to push her further to excitement and lack of control except by him. Looking at her face, her mouth open in total lust, her breathing rapid as her body both stiffened beneath his touch yet melted to his will Betty screamed out in pure pleasure but needing more, more, more… Placing his hand across her mouth, his own face contorted as he watched her, his mouth agape, an aggression only shown when a man totally pleasures his woman Don Juan quickly replaced the exuding sound with his opened mouth, stifling her calls of agonising pleasure.

In and out he moved his tongue to match his fingers he kept within her, fast at first but as his and her enjoyment grew his velocity slowed as if he knew her. His mouth falling to her neck, her chest, her nipples he twirled his tongue to torment her on two fronts so she know longer knew where and what to feel except impending climax with no penetration on his apart except the digits of his left hand that would not let her go, move from that spot so quickly found only minutes before. Raising her arms above her head as if to reach for himself, to uncoil his manhood but to truly view the writhing frame beneath him, almost hating her for her ease of submission, he'd been in such places so many times before, no feeling, no compassion just…sex….

Crying out for him to take me, take me…..please I can't hold on much longer..don't you want to ……Oh God, I don't care that is so……good, what are you doing to me Don Juan I'm going to… Yes, Yes, Yes the stranger gave her what she wished for as she came in his arms; he could feel her throbbing beneath his fingers, trembling, stiffening as the moistness within her released for him as he eased out of her and gently caressed the calming muscle in his grasp. He completely hated her at that moment it had been so easy, so easy as she gasped out …

"Gio…………….Gio………………Gio…….!"

Looking into her eyes, the shock of what he'd heard making his hate evaporate in a second as his love her rose again, he couldn't help it, his emotions so changeable, so raw….she was in pain, she wanted Gio………this was all for him as Don Juan felt ashamed.

Removing his hand and placing the gentlest of kisses on her mouth, stroking her hair away as is she was asleep but knowing she was only completely relaxed and satiated he whispered…..

"It's fine, no worries babe, you enjoyed that and I enjoyed watching you enjoy that, that's enough for me, maybe there'll be another time….you are some woman….Christine Daae"

Both relaxed as the adrenalin of the moment passed in each others arms, their mouths still touching, gentle gratifying kisses passing between them as she spoke.

"Oh my god …I have never….there's only been one man that could do that to me..Walter….(he kissed her to stop her speaking)….Henry (as he relaxed in her arms. If she tried to unmask him now he would not have stopped her) and Matt, my man... None of them except"……..

Subconsciously noting the mysterious dragonfly tattoo on the outside of his lower right arm, mesmerised by it somehow as if to take a memory of this man who had just completely controlled her like…. She recalled seeing such a tattoo somewhere else on someone she knew as she connected her thoughts…..……..

Whispering into her ear as he lay above her lapsing into his own voice he said……

"He's your man is he? Hmm…..we'll see…..I don't think so….from what you've just shown me…(kissing her offered lips that sang to him in their need)…..you're no ones girl except…… If you were 'his' (gently stroking her breast lifting it in his left hand to his mouth as he licked the protruding nipples that stood to attention)…you'd never do what you've just done with someone else…(Placing his hand one more time on her inner groin, still so easily aroused as she lay beneath him, re-emphasise what he'd just undertaken to enable her reaction of pleasurable pain and enjoyment, coming in his mere grasp)…..you wouldn't need to (his tongue entering her mouth, tasting her and tasted back)…if you were mine…… (kissing both her eye lids gently as if in thanks)……I'd never …let… you…. go…(as he peppered her mouth with kisses, harder and harder). No, baby….. he's not your man…I am….….not after that… Ti amo… Ti amo tesoro (smoothing her hair off her face, caressing it, looking into her eyes, his mask unable to hide the orbs that filled with tears in his love for her….….) that was something else…You need a real man Suarez who'll make you come again and again and then take you…..(lingering kiss)….. not a boy who doesn't know how….to…. love…. you and ……(mouth on open mouth) that was…….. so goooooooood…." As if waking from a dream Betty gasped……

"What? What did you say… …who are you? As if the alcohol was wearing off at last…..Do I know you? Your voice then it was so familiar…..it sounded like…?"

Kissing her once more, calming her, oh she was such a responsive, passionate women he watched as she once again became quiet wanting him to take her 'in hand' again….Gently smoothing down her clothes taking her in completely for future reference to think of again when alone. He would remember that image, women always looked beautiful to him undressed especially those private areas only lovers could peruse and he knew that part of her so well now, so very well, he could find her in the dark, no need for maps he gravitated to it instinctively.

Running his index finger along her inner groin as she winced from the recent throws of passion but wanting him to make love to her this time so she could pleasure him as she relaxed in his arms once more about to rise and lie across him. Pushing her gently down, refusing almost this time, confused as she looked into his eyes, longed for his mouth to take hers as if contemplating repeating his love making he whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm no one….you don't know me at all…. (touching her face gently with the fingers of his left hand as her eyes remained closed beneath his touch)……Ti amo…tesoro….I have to go………I'm sorry….."

With that he jumped up, arranged himself once more as if he had done 'nothing' and opening the latch on the store door, he blew a kiss and was gone in an instant. Betty leaned back, ablaze of passion and physical satisfaction but as the gravity of her situation took hold of her she gasped….

"Betty Suarez you've just let a total stranger 'pleasure you' in a storage cupboard…what kind of a woman are you, have you lost control? Who the hell was he, this Don Juan what if I never see him again…."

Tidying herself and feeling a little damp and used but glowing Betty stepped outside of the cupboard and looked both ways …mainly to see if anyone had seen her and secondly and subconsciously looking for 'him'…her Don Juan…..but he was gone….Walking back into the ball, smelling of her own love juices that aroma only participants could discern she mingled once more. She may not have a boyfriend anymore but she'd almost had one of the best f*ks of her life and certainly the best foreplay ever. He was a small guy in stature but his talents were more then enough to satisfy her and he knew how to pleasure a woman. Trying to recall the last time she'd felt this out of control so wanting to just 'have a male' as she whispered…."Gio….he could make me want him until I had no idea where he began and I ended, where are you Giovanni Rossi?….now look what wanting you has just made me do……".

…………………………………………

Unaware she was being watched Giovanni Rossi had seen her come out of that small room, the glow on her face and he 'd wondered what she'd felt, what she was thinking as he looked on her in pure contemplation. He would have given all his fortune to know. Dressed in his white shirt about to rush to help in the service area as he was in charge of the catering he was all control and power. Just being at this ball would never have been enough, he'd known that and he'd wanted to be in charge, to cook, produce good food, it gave him a purpose and satisfaction. Having showered quickly; closing his eyes remembering the sight he had only just left, the joy he had just experienced and the knowledge that he was…her true lover and she wanted …'him'. No one, he now knew would ever satisfy her again but him…..finally he had power over her and he wanted to wield it …that tender and frail relationship with Matt Hartley was he was sure now ruined as he spoke aloud.

"You're mine Betty Suarez ………….….."

…………………………………

"Gio…Giovanni Rossi Betty Suarez shouted out…you're here……… at the mode party….what the? I know you said you'd be here, Daniel said you'd be here but you're dressed as a maitre di outfit, what's going on? I thought you'd be a….guest …of course I should have guessed you're the ……..caterer that's how you got in ….typical….…"

"Don't go by appearances Miss Suarez (a voice said behind her, dressed as an elegant French courtesan, something I never thought anyone could accuse you of as she took the situation in hand and scowled at the arrogant young woman) Gio, put your jacket on son you have a speech to make my boy….."

Walking away, his waistcoat removed and fine black Italian silk suit jacket in place, Giovanni Rossi took the elderly courtesans hand and walked with her as the band stopped playing and a melee of spontaneous applause broke out. Walking up to the stage Daniel Meade standing by the microphone as Betty Suarez stared at the scene open mouth and unable to believe what she was hearing…

"Everyone, well I think we'd all like to thank Vito di Gusto for putting on this fine extravaganza, the food, the music…excellent…excellent. Well I think it's finally about time you met the man behind the company, the very illusive, the very talented and may I say the best friend a man could have….the wonderful, generous proprietor and millionaire entrepreneur …..Put your hands together please and honour the sponsor of tonight's Mode Charity Ball Mr Giovanni…… Rossi…thank you"

Walking forward almost dragging him on stage as Theresa pushed him the final few steps, ever reluctant to be front of stage as Daniel called…….Gio, Gio…..come on up my friend…(helping him onto the stage, handing him the microphone Daniel stared over at Betty watching her response as his friend bypassed his nerves and broke out into his spontaneous and infectious character)…..

"Thank you, thank you Danny, I'd just like to thank my mama and my aunt Marguerite who can't be here tonight she's not well enough. I'd like to thank them for making all this possible and to let you all know it's been one hell of a year and I hope we can keep up the good work..New York today……Los Angeles tomorrow…next year…..(eyes wide open)The world!

Now, everyone enough talk…please…. go enjoy yourself; the booze is on me….really it is ….Oh and give generously in the auction later…the less unfortunate of New York need your help, thank you…thank you……."

Walking off the stage, looking at Betty relieved to have everything finally in the open but staying with his mother who held him close protecting him as always….

This was shaping up to be one heck of a surprising night.(Betty Suarez mused)…...first ravaged by Don Juan and now finding out Gio was a multi millionaire food chain owner and he'd kept it all to himself, why would he do that? Strolling over to her, taking his jacket off, he clicked his finger for the disco to start up again as he took Betty Suarez's hand and led her to the dance floor not a word spoken as the music began…..

One day in your life by Micheal Jackson oozed out as Giovanni Rossi held Betty gently in his grasp, guiding her around the dance floor, moving closer and closer into each other as her head rested on his chest, as he sang the words for her ears only. Lowering down to lie flush with him, her eyes slowly opened taking in the gravity of the words he sang to her…."you'll remember me somehow, though you don't need me now, I will stay in your heart and when we are apart you'll remember one day……one day in your life….Crying Betty saw the tattoo on his arm as she looked up into his eyes that gazed into her very soul……

"Oh heaven…..Don Juan….it was you Gio……..I knew it…no one could make me feel like that except you…..I have so missed you……Gio, I lo…..(as he kissed her full on the mouth, his lips trembling in his love for her)"

Silence reigned as the music played on, Gio continuing to hold her in his grasp, so gently, so loving as if all was forgiven until as it ended he spoke for only her to hear…

"I'll never know now if you love me ….or my money Betty and if you finally want me now …well that's …your mis-fortune…I want you Betty….I will always want you but I need peace ………..Maybe when the times right you'll come and find me….the real me (looking away to his left as the music ended)……. I've got to go …….Isabella's here….. "

Betty Suarez latched onto him her face closer than she had intended to, her body conjoined with his for an instant as if magnetically pulled, attempting to make him stay, whispering "No..no Gio….please don't leave me…..no I need you" ..... as he spoke gently

"This time Suarez I'm walking away from you, I enjoyed myself tonight but it was just to see if you….well I was intent on paying you back but you, I was just giving you something you wanted more than anything else..……..sex……it meant nothing to me….(looking over her head, his eyes momentarily closing as he lied)…nothing at all…..Hurts doesn't it Betty? I don't feel that way about you any longer, I don't (almost choking on his words) need you in my life…your not part of my……………… five year plan"

"What life….choosing to ignore what she thought she heard and going on the attack, a mode so common to her sister but somehow it emanated from her lips instead as she retaliated..….I…I mean Giovanni Rossi you're just a glorified catering…..Yeah of course you are…..nothing more you can put on your airs and graces act respectable but you're…..Nothing, nothing…..I mean it's not as if you did any of this you just used your aunt Marguerite's money…yes it's all her doing…..(trying to hurt him)…I never wanted you……Queens boy…..!

"What!, what did you say Suarez….are you suggesting what I think your suggesting I've just latched onto my aunt….I never thought….jeeze you really are a mode girl now aren't you? Who the f'in hell do you think you are…all you've done is work for Daniel Meade, screw Matt Hartley and suddenly you can be judgemental….Man who the heck are you …Nothing that's what! …..Your a PA, turned editor who got her job at the toss of a coin, yeah the toss of a coin, didn't you know (he glared at her, seems I have to enlighten you every time don't I Suarez. (her family appeared having only just arrived as their taxi was late). Did you really think you got it on merit….huh, you're stupider than you look woman. I mean…you don't write…..real articles anyway just screwed up rubbish on fashion….. and you screw people, you screw their hearts around….

No one and especially not you has the right to tell me if I should be here or not …no right at all! I own this now…all of it so maybe you should …..leave…yeah you get out. So…Mr Suarez I'm sorry to be rude but if you want to stay here I suggest you tell your mouthy daughter and this time I don't mean Hilda to…(looking straight at Betty, his face hateful as he hissed)…butt out…and if you don't mind…….I'm a busy man, people to meet, millions to make so…so….get on your broom and go back to Betty Suarez town where you belong……..MODE GIRL!!"

"Land, Betty Suarez land ….Rossi and Yeah, yeah I'm a Mode girl alright I've worked my way up the career ladder by hard work not luck…what a cruel thing to say about me getting the job as editor on the toss of a coin. Giovanni Rossi..I Hate you!…once a sandwich boy…always a sandwich boy…Henry was right about you ….you're a………. loser….and a…a lousy lover….yeah, the worst…."

"Hah, I'm a lousy lover am I? Yeah, dream on and that's two men you hate tonight Suarez your surpassing yourself girl. Jeeze, why did I ever love you….I wished I'd never laid eyes on you, oh I'm so getting out of here…..I'm sick of this crap and don't you dare critsise me Suarez. (Looking her straight in the eyes, angry past his control Gio continued). At least what I get I earn I don't sleep with commitment phobic, billionaires and masked men…..Go screw yourself Suarez….this sap whose heart you broke, …this piece of crap has had just as much of you as I want to take……..! Hate away Suarez…see if I care…God why did I think I could…I wanted you….f'king hell I must need to see a shrink……what's the matter with me, I'm rich I can have any woman I want…..and you're the last woman in the world I'd ever want now……"

Phew that felt good Gio thought. Angry as hell as he raced to put some space between him and Betty Suarez…..Jeeze that woman made his blood boil, he hated her sometimes and loved her always….How good was that? Arguing with her again; like old times. Maybe that was all he could ever expect (smiling to himself)…Nah, he wanted more….he'd had more and he intended to …well he didn't quite know what….Man, he wiped his hands across his mouth…he could still smell the aroma of 'her'…those juices only a woman could give off post coital…his eyes rolling he reacted immediately requiring him to use the tray in his hand to cover up his obvious response….as he whispered…

"Yeah Suarez…..whose the man now…The Guy..not the rebound Guy….it's me you want…you know it but you just won't accept it yet but……you will…you're mine Suarez…..but first I'm gonna teach you a little …humility….."

"God that pig…I hate him…..broke his heart..I'll break his manhood if he speaks to me like that again….no one talks to me in that manner…I'm……cocky bas….d, I'll show him…his I'll show him whose his…."

Gio disappeared into the bowels of the kitchens and Betty stood there not quite knowing what had occurred. There he was able in an instant to make her rage at the world and especially him..hating him and wanting him to go on as it made her feel ….alive……oh she so wanted him when he heckled her like that she could imagine the making up" as she ran to follow him on some compulsion she did not quite understand…..

"Yeah, you do that (she shouted through the doors)….you run….you always running away…you're a coward….making excuses….Quack, quack I ….I……"

Suddenly there was silence as Giovanni Rossi turned to see if she was still following him, sensing something was wrong as he returned to find her crumpled body lying on the floor, unconscious and unresponsive. Picking her up in his arms as her face began to turn blue and he screamed…..

"Betty, Betty baby….please what's the matter….come on breath for me Betty….don't do this….someone get the medics he shouted into the kitchen…fast……and pass me that knife over there on the table…..it's the corset she's wearing it's too (tearing into it)…..tight….ripping the bodice open and cutting the strings as he watched her return to life just in time to watch Hilda appear and take over as he remained helpless to do anything distraught and sick as the paramedics arrived. Some time later having not moved a muscle Gio watched as Matt Hartley returned just in time to capture the attention of a reviving Betty Suarez who in her confusion wondered and presumed Mr Hartley had saved her from certain death. Falling to the floor, holding her in his arms as he pleaded….

"Betty, oh I'm so sorry….I went back to the apartment but I had to come back (hell what's gone on here and being told of the argument with Giovanni Rossi as he took full advantage of the situation) Yes, I've calmed down now, Betty I didn't mean any of it, forgive me? If you want me to stay, dance, I'll dance, I'll do anything you want….just …take me back…I need you and I disappeared to get this, I've had it for months only I don't want to loose you again….Betty ….will you …will you……marry me…will you become Mrs Matthew Hartley….?"

"What Matt? (as he grabbed her and she looked at Giovanni's angry face staring at her). Shall I tell him what I've done tonight with…… she thought….No, best left alone what happened was another mistake just a moment of passion, it meant……nothing. Engaged that wasn't in her plans, at least not with Matt Hartley and she really didn't want him like that but before her brain could control her mouth the words came out as if by a will of their own…..

"Yes, yes Matt…..(glaring into Gio's eyes, evil almost )……..I'll marry you………and the sooner the better"

TBC

Cardellino…….Goldfinch

il mio piccolo sognatore – my little dreamer

maga del mio cuore of my heart…enchantress

Ti amo….I love you

Tesoro …darling….


	24. Chapter 23

Guardian Lover – Chapter 23 – Painted Veils ….

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

"I don't believe this I leave Phoebe and Wally alone in the house for five minutes, only five mind and look what they've done, they've chewed moms favourite lace tablecloth she got as a wedding gift from her grandma in the homeland. Gio, Gio what am I going to do? Ma will cook them for casserole if she finds out…..talking of casseroles have you seen the latest Meryl Streep movie Julia and Julie? Oh bro….I so want to get my own blog…how to bring up pugs the easy way only no mention of the lace diet …don't think that will pass any pedigree club scrutiny…..do you?"

Wondering off having no answer from her brother who was miles away, supposedly in his 'books' but looking no where except thin air as Antonella gasped…..

"God Gio, your not listening to a word I'm saying…..I'm…we're in big trouble here and you don't care…Oh, Oh….go to aunt Marguerites'! and see her there, you know you want to because ……because bro …..You're driving me …..Nuts! Hey Gio (head in the clouds once more, looking upward, thumb and forefinger of her right hand on her lower chin as she continued) do you think aunt M might know a secret seamstress to get my poor, little loved up puggy wuggles out of stew heaven……? (In total contemplation, an imaginary cigarette holder in her hand as she strolled off mumbling to herself….) …Now what would Meryl do…?...Why bluff it out darling …bluff it out, there's no teeth marks, nothing to prove it was your babies….yes simply imply the house had a bad case of moths…….shameful, shameful house keeping on the part of the Mrs Rossi…..…..!

Grabbing the two naughty puppies in her arms intent on telling them off but smothering them with kisses Antonella whispered….

"Hmm, just in case…..you two had better come with me ….just until ma calms down….(as she ascended the stairs, stash of food and bottle of soda in hand just in case it was a long siege Antonella shouted)

"Gio….I'll be in my room…….if ma comes in…..deny everything, okay…..?"

"Yes Ant, (he half heartedly replied) deny ….everything, the dogs didn't do anything and your not Meryl Streep and 'she's' at aunt Marguerites….oh and Ant don't take the lords name in vain or ma WILL wupp your ass…"

Collecting his paperwork up, placing it in his shoulder bag, a pressy from Katy in London, any man should have his own shoulder bag she'd insisted and it didn't mean he was gay, on the contrary it showed he was man enough to do what he liked and Gio agreed. Leather jacket on Gio went to lift out the picture he'd kept for so long now in his small breast pocket that lay above his heart, panicking and finally remembering he'd thrown it away ….as he spoke…..

"No, Gio will your temper never play second fiddle to your sense man, why did you do that…now …it's …..gone…..you have nothing, no memory of her. (Never down hearted for long Gio roused himself as he continued). I don't need an image I can see the real thing anytime and as many times as I like".

…………………………………

Aunt Marguerite had set Betty up an office in her home to work on her very first 'real' writing project, a book she was writing, a social history of the role of women in the area from the Second World War onwards and especially Queens. Betty was proving a willing participant and zealous researcher, there day after day taking notes and adding information to her laptop for what he wondered as she seemed never to produce any real articles but she continued, on and on.

Knocking the door of the house, more in manners than need as Gio had a key to the old mansion Gio walked through the hallway that reminded him of the stairwell in Gone with the Wind…Jeeze he loved that movie….he knew it was a chick flick but hey the leading man was such a 'Guy' Back in the real world Gio quietly tip toed into the large, ornate lounge where his aunt normally rested in the afternoons as it caught the sun, she liked that, warmed her old bones she'd said. Looking instinctively to find her in the window seat where she normally sat he was taken aback to see an industrious Betty head deep in her work, her earphones on listening and touch typing text obviously dictated by his aunt.

Unnoticed Gio looked her up and down, her hair pinned up, her glasses on and no make up. Dressed in black jeans, a polo neck T'shirt and a cream mohair cardigan Gio found he couldn't take his eyes off her, like looking into the past, his Betty of old…..and the one he'd seen for a moment as she cried out for 'him' in her passion…..it had ripped into his heart not to show her how much he really cared but what would be the point she only wanted his body….not him.

Reaching into his and jacket and taking out his cell phone he held it upright, positioning her perfectly, his eyes never veering off the muse in front of him as his heart rose up and he pressed the button, savouring the resulting image for now and later use, no sorrow for the loss of the old photograph Hilda had given to him, this was 'his' Betty the Betty he had always adored who lurked beneath that selfish 'Mode girl' he would remember this moment; forever…..as a ghostly voice whispered…..

"Go say hello to her then Gio, she won't bite….well maybe she will you….your not her favourite person at the moment are you but you don't want to let her see you looking do you? I forgot, she means nothing to you. Well if she does you'd better hurry my boy she's getting married soon to that ….slime ….nice boy Hartley and when she settles she'll settle for life no matter how bad he is….you know her well enough to know that Giovanni Rossi…..and if I do say so that's a 'nice' picture, captures her perfectly…..(Turning to some imaginary presence and whispering aloud) God, time is so wasted on the young, if I had a second chance, any chance I would have taken it with both hands, ran to it and never regretted my actions……soon though my love….very soon……."

His face a mixture of torment, love and concern Gio oblivious to his aunt's words sighed ….

"Mags, I won't stay, I've seen her now and she's well yes? And hey, please don't tell her I took the shot of her, I'd rather she didn't know, okay? Is it me aunt M or is she looking really pale? Hey, I guess it's being here in this big, cooler of a house all day, this place is enough to make anyone turn ghostly. You sure could get lost in this spooky, old museum but gotta love the old place it's got history by the bucket load and (pecking her on the cheek) you love it and your 'my girl' aren't you aunt M? And I ain't sharing you with anyone….okay Babe?"

Laughing at her nephew, he always brightened her day, just looking at his face made Marguerite want to stay alive so much but, as she continued..

"I'll babe you …..cheeky……(taking his cheek in her right hand, her head tilting, seeing someone again, never able to stay mad at him, he was and always would be her salvation, her gift, as she almost gasped out…)Oh, Gio….you are so right; this old house is more than a home to me, it's a link with your ….it's my youth, those times when I was happy, when life seemed forever hopeful and possibilities endless. Then as suddenly as my world opened up to me it changed, dissolved and everything was gone….war will do that…such a waste…..such a waste…..

Hmm, …. I thought I was lost you see… I had no family…… but fate brought me back here and I found my soul again, my….his spirit haunting the place as if he'd never left, waiting for me, showing me what to do. When all else left me, I had him…always him. (Returning to the present Marguerite answered her now anxious nephew) and you….he gave me …you (Smiling that gleam held only for Giovanni Marguerite stroked his hair, moving the wisp that fell onto his forehead so like another she'd known).

Yes, yes Giovanni you're right she is looking pale isn't she? The stress of the impending wedding I suppose and love will make you fall a dress size or two….I know that, seen it enough times, your grandma, your momma or (Laughing) putting a few pounds on like your great auntie Violet on my momma's side…boy she was enormous we had to completely remake her wedding dress if I recall….a girl can go one or the other basically; looks like Betty's going the emaciated route. (Tilting her head, watching her nephew's reaction and concern for the young lady he so obviously adored she enquired). Do you think she's really in love though? (receiving no reply and becoming agitated as she almost shouted at him)…I do…I think she's truly in love and if she was anymore in love she'd pine from the loss of it…..the loss of you….. you fool!

Giovanni Rossi she isn't going to say anything, she won't she's like you stubborn and proud but I know, I speak to her, I listen to her and I watch her when you call, her face lights up, she's alive and she never takes her eyes off you even when you ignore her. She's waiting, waiting for an ounce of pleasantry from you; a sign you …forgive her, forgive her for what…..being human, making mistakes…..god if only we were all perfect like you Gio the world would be a better place. Yes, yes, (don't look at me like that) I know, I know everything about your little …..'Together times'. The poor girl was distraught; she had to confide in someone or go mad and let's face it she can't tell that crazy sister of hers she'd be right around here giving you what for for deflowering her sibling….twice! So who else would she tell…she has no momma like you Gio and the girl may not be alone in this world but she might as well be when it comes to private matters of the heart and I made her tell me……I know you two are meant to be together if you don't……Oh….you make me so angry sometimes so like your grandpa……"

"She's told you she loves me aunt Marguerite, she's said that……all I need is that and I'd….."

"No, no not in so many words, only suggestions, hints, looks she's too afraid to admit her own feelings I think but I know Giovanni, I know real love when I see it and she may not say it but she feels it acutely……! That girl wants you to stop her marrying this Hartley guy….I'm sure of it….."

"See, that's just it aunt M with Betty, she'll make you think that, make you feel like everything is possible and she wants you but ….it's all a game, a sham she only wants power, money and to be successful and she wants the kind of man who can provide that immediately not as a partner but ready made, the whole set up in place…old money Mags…old ways …class and as much money as I've got now I ain't got class…So no your mistaken, she wants me but she doesn't love me, not like I love her….. there's nothing I have that she would ever want except……"

"Your body….Oh, you think because I'm an old lady I don't remember how that feels to want someone until it hurts, craving them every second of he day even when you know you're breaking friendships, marriages and the law of god but still you have to have them…..Oh I do young man …I know, I know I know and even though she's going to marry this Matt Hartley, it's you she wants. I see it, her body tenses in your presence; she's jumping on the spot unable to sit still, he mouth, her eyes letting her down. Oh I know my boy and I know you when you see her you tense up so like your (checking herself again, she was too open lately as if she no longer cared to keep her secrets)….you tense up…… but my boy…..your eyes never leave her….never….. your totally besotted Giovanni Rossi. Do not deny it any longer the pain must be tremendous and the will power to hold back immense…God you Rossi men…so damn proper and controlled…until you break and I think young man you've broken twice now….you'll break again she's like a virus now in your system……I know, believe me …I know….."

"……But I'm not ….I'm not controlled at all…she controls me, I can't sleep, I can't stay away and if she marries Matt Hartley I can't say I'll be able not to want her, to take her, I know I can take her, she's mine now, no matter who else she's with, I touch her and she'll ignite, I kiss her and she'll fall to me, I'll want her and she'll say yes, she has no protection from me only me….and my control. I don't want to need her aunt M, I don't want to take her but sometime, somehow…I don't know when, maybe her wedding day, her first anniversary I don't know but I will because (taking his face in his hands, distraught and lost)….she's mine and I'm hers…..and I want her ….I think I'm going insane….. but….

She won't come to me and I won't have her for anything beyond the physical because …..because ….she's not my Betty any longer she's a Mode girl…..I want the Betty I loved, who I saw, that inner beauty no glasses or brace could hide from me, that shone from her heart and eyes. I want that Betty to love me not just 'want' me….for me……for all I can offer her….but as my present, my future, a family a partnership…….my…truelove……Aunt M…..that's impossible now but maybe one day in the future she may return…… so I watch, I wait and …."

"You watch her marry someone she's not meant to be with because you're both to damn stubborn and you think physical attraction is a curse, it means nothing….Oh let me tell you Giovanni Rossi it does have meaning, real meaning ……it is a wonderful bond …….when you find your match and let nothing and no one stand between you….even heaven to hold onto to it…..but why am I doing this you're not going to listen ..until it's too late and she's ……gone…..my boy you will know real torture when that happens…..believe this old, ravaged woman I am living proof of it….the loneliness the might have beens…….don't do it my boy be the one, the better man and see beyond the obvious…..I know your brave enough to do it……..don't let fear hold you back………life is too short……"

"Enough, enough Mags……I know how I feel, I know how she feels and she's marrying Matt Hartley, it's what she wants. I watched her say yes to his proposal after I'd……well after one of your …physical experiences and I'd saved her life. She's different when she's around them, you don't know her then, she changes and I …I don't belong in that world, she simply has no interest in me. Aunt M, she cast me aside once before, never giving me a second thought; why would I believe she's any different now, I have no value to her except for..what I don't know. Yeah I do I'm a friend to her, a friend she's happened to have made love to! And that's all. That was a mistake, a big mistake and I've told you I'm okay ….I'm okay I'll, I'm getting over her….slowly …..really I am…..so aunt Marguerite please keep out of this, it's nothing to do with you ….really….."

"Yes, I can see Giovanni, any more over her and you'd be …in love… Gio, if you look at her any longer, any harder she's going to see you, you're making her notice you and you say you want to walk out of her life. Please my boy just…come in and say hello ….surely that won't hurt your….'control' for heavens sake……or maybe it would ….I don't think you have any control at all young man…the pair of you are ……hopeless ….hopeless.

Look, if you won't try I'm not going to make you….let her marry Hartley and you can have your extra marital affair as you say but that won't make you happy…..I know you Rossi men you like it all legal, above board….your grand….that's your way…honourable to the end…….Lord heaven help us from honourable, horny Italians in love…the world don't need anymore…but…..Okay……Okay, I'll make your excuses, say you popped in but had to go out on business but Giovanni Rossi I think you are being really, really………. silly…..and I despair…..okay?"

As if sensing herself the object of the discussion one Betty Suarez although not hearing anything suddenly looked up and her earphones on shouted louder than was needed in her reaction….The total look of sheer pleasure on Giovanni Rossi's face as that innocent look of old that he could never resist returned and the glow and joy of seeing him shone through her eyes, so large, so gentle and so lovingly fixed on him and him alone. His heart melted, he would do anything she wished from a look like that, she was for an instant 'his Betty' again and he loved her completely but it never lasted as she checked herself, became all control once more and called……

"Oh Gio, Gio…..I mean aunt Marguerite…your back with …..your back, I didn't hear anyone come in…..(taking the earphones off her head)….I wouldn't would I with these on?….Oh Marguerite that last chapter was so good…the life you led, the dangers and you a single woman in a mans world…boy you were one tough cookie…wait till my sister Hilda reads this she'll be a fan for certain and Matt's promised to help me get a publisher as soon as the proofs are ready…."

Knowing immediately she had said the wrong thing…the Matt word Betty tried to back track, mentioning the weather, Thanks giving day arriving soon anything that would divert the conversation from Matt Hartley but as she stood up, placed the lap top down and went to walk towards Marguerite it was too late Gio had already given her that look of total distain and was about to leave. The look she hadn't noticed was the one of total shock on his face to see how thin she'd become and it concerned him greatly. That wasn't the Betty he knew; she loved her food; who was making her slim down like that…who else but Hartley (he thought). She was loosing her beautiful, full Latino face, those hips were disappearing in front of him and her breasts may still be there but not forever…they too would go soon if she got any tinnier…..Jeeze; he agonised what was he doing to her…and his mind raged knowing, thinking he knew the answer to that, knowing the passionate woman that stood before him was trying to 'please her man' …he had to leave…..as his aunt Marguerite intervened……

"Oh, your leaving already Gio and you haven't eaten yet….I could get an extra plate Betty and I we're having a bit of tea soon, one of your concoctions she picked up on the way here, seems she pops into your shop a lot…can't think why and you never going there now because you know she visits (she whispered)..so very mature…men….so very mature…..what a pickle………what a pickle. What will I do with the pair of you….knock your heads together maybe?…lock you up in a room?….hey I've got enough of those here that's not a bad idea…I might just do that….."

Turning to Betty who was now half way across the room not knowing what to do to stop him leaving but not wanting to seem too ….desperate…..as she looked hopefully at Marguerite in an attempt to keep him there if only for a little while longer just to…to talk …like ….old friends….hmm old friends who wanted each other…..completely….as Marguerite moved forward and spoke….

"Betty Gio was just coming in for a few minutes to drop off the books….again…seems he's lost his ability to book keep all of a sudden after seventeen years of my training but you know I'm always here to help…in anyway I can, nothing like a little Trial Balance to settle the mind I find. Well my dear….Gio could you help me to my seat by Betty please I find I'm suddenly feeling very frail and I need the arm of a big strong man to help me…..Betty could you take my other arm please, these old legs of mine and this stupid, old heart need some tender loving care".

Watching them look at each other, one on one side the other the other, their heads bobbing like a pair of love struck teenagers in denial as they each took an arm and walked her to the window seat near to where Betty had been sitting. Even Marguerite could feel the tingle of attraction that bounced off them both as they crossed arms behind Marguerites back to support her as she momentarily leaned back, both of them thinking and reacting as if she may fall…but momentarily touching. The energy, the sexual ignition s that jumped off them; binding them instantly, penetrating Marguerite almost in its intensity and bringing back long lost feelings of her own for an instant.

The two of them looked at each other, lost, wanting and their hands intertwined, circling, feeling and totally out of control and then they…..let go, looking down, concentrating on assisting Marguerite to her seat and separating as quickly as possible in denial of what had just happened what always happened now when they touched…electric, immediate sexual attraction nothing and no one could resist. As Marguerite looked at them both feeling so sorry for their dilemma but sure, sure it wasn't all lost….yet as she took hold of the situation and spoke….

"Gio was telling me Betty he didn't want to disturb you while you were working and he thought it best not to stay and distract you from your task, your, our book that your fiancée is going to help publish. I was telling him we're getting on famously with my little story, my autobiography come thriller, come romance and it's ,almost finished, that'll be a shame won't it we've been having so much fun. Saved the best till last though Betty, you don't know about this one…yes don't look so shocked …there's one chapter I've still got to dictate before I've done…..but that will wait I think until….I'm gone. Yes; I'll allow you to type it up when I'm far beyond reach, it's too revealing even for me. Plus, children my times almost done here…I've lived a long and fulfilling life and it's time to take my leave…Oh I'm startling you both, forgive the ravings of an old, tired woman who wishes to find peace again….find togetherness aye my love? (She whispered to no one but herself and the confused Betty Suarez's ear) as she continued …….

Yes Giovanni I've been telling Betty about the house, how it was left empty and derelict after the war when your grandma and papi left. He was only a boy then and the place was too big she said and she wanted to get a smaller place, less memories, less upkeep. There was me ten years later, money to burn and fond of the old place and nothing else to keep me occupied then, except the business's, I needed a home, they needed a home so I purchased it. I'd come back to the area from Chicago and I simply couldn't resist the old house. It was falling into rack and ruin and I made it my goal to bring it back to life, didn't I my love? And provide a home for our…..to make it live again….a house isn't a home until children run in it ….I feel.

I'd needed to travel you see; after the war, to get away, make my fortune and I was never going to marry, have children I knew that then, my life was an open book, no responsibilities just the open road (looking at Gio) my five year plan. Oh if I'd been a man it would have been so much easier but then I would have had to go off to fight and maybe die so I was thankful for that…..oh so many good men lost there lives in that war…so many good men……. Gone, never to return…..

Well, I took off found my feet, my talent and made my fortune and lived…lived …lived in anyway I could trying to loose myself, my memories…my soul …you know make my feelings go away so like someone else I know (looking at Gio and then Betty). Of course they wouldn't go away …..they were just waiting like a dormant ember for a breeze to come ignite them again as it passed and that came one day, one cold, December day, no significance in it's wake, just a matter of fact telegram.

As I recall it was the winter of nineteen fifty six when your papi was ill, has your mama told you about it Gio, she has, of course she has, she would. He was so very ill everyone thought he'd die pneumonia it was and he was such a frail, little boy then. The family, your grandma sent for me, they needed help and I offered immediately….it was family….my family and the least I could do…the least I could do for my best friend and her ….son.

So many days we spent nursing your papi grandma and me, taking turns to watch him like two nurse maids, no training just sheer will power and devotion and we thought at one time we were going to loose him but small as he was, like you Gio he was a tough guy like his papi before him and he pulled through, scarred his heart and lungs though and he paid for that the rest of his life but god saved him and I thanked God and that was it my epiphany……I was home again as if nothing had ever kept me away and here I have remained….my last wish is….oh you'll find out soon enough in my will…why spoil the fun now?.

I found on my return old ties that had pushed me away before now pulled me back here like I 'belonged' you know? Then one day, we were walking your papi in his wheelchair to get him some fresh air and I took the turning off from the park to walk through the avenue to what's now your momma's place Gio, don't know why I did ….I just did as if someone was calling me…you know? Then from out of a shadow I saw it again and something compelled me and I just had to go inside, don't know why I just did. No one had brought the old place over the years since your grandma had left, ghosts they said but I never believed such nonsense and stepping inside, opening the door no one dared cross it was like I'd come home. Well I had come home it was where my…..I'd come home and ………….I purchased it there and then, that week, cash and it was a good price I can tell you they practically gave it away….

Madness I know but I've never regretted a day, a dollar spent on this place, your papi loved it Gio, I'd bring him here a lot while he was recuperating and we'd talk, sit in that very window seat planning our summers and solving the problems of the world while sanding down a piece of oak timber in need of tender loving care. Oh what memories (lost in her thoughts for a moment as she turned to look at her guest) this house was built from love and to house children don't you think Betty?

"I do, I do and Gio and Isabella will fill it with lots of children one day I'm sure…. but no talk of such things Marguerite you'll be here for years yet…..yes years…..you'll live until your ninety, at least …won't she Gio…..? (Looking up at him, her eyes aglow but somehow tired Betty awaited an answer that seemed to want to never come waiting to confirm his future with Isabella….why didn't he respond she mused as Marguerite answered….. )

"Oh no Betty my time here, in this house…in Queens has almost come to an end, I welcome it ….I'm weary I just need long enough to write my book and…well just long enough. Now, now that's enough of me, Betty you're looking tired my dear, you're not overdoing it are you? What with the wedding and everything I'm not pushing you too hard, I mean if I am we can always take a couple of days break and if I say so myself you're getting very slim young lady, doesn't she look thin Giovanni? Are you eating enough my dear? As Gio whispered in response…..

"Yes, she is….very thin (his cell phone ringing out Spandau Ballets True and it wasn't lost on Betty as she wondered why he would choose such a song) Sorry I have to take this it's from Isabella (walking to the side out of ear shot but heard by all Gio cheerfully spoke)….. Hi, yeah, okay I'll be over as soon as I can, keep him there, I won't be long, the order is in the computer under Ramsay but I'll be over personally, keep him sweet babe, use those charms I love so much …okay….love ya….see you in about twenty minutes….bye……"

The conversation wasn't lost on Betty Suarez it was obvious there was a great deal of love between the two as his eyes had lit up during their talk, she was good for him, Betty could see that and he had an easiness he did not possess in her company with his Isabella an easiness of like minds and shared temperaments. As her compassion for the man she loved rose above her selfish needs to want to attract him from his future (as her future was set now…with Matt…her fiancée….) Betty fixed her behaviour. Yes; she would stop all this foolishness and concentrate on her wedding which was only three weeks away on Thanksgiving day Thursday the twenty sixth of November 2009 in Matt's apartment in Manhattan; with Matt's family and organised by Matt's mother, her arch rival and nemesis. Not an iota of the day would be Betty's choice but he was in a hurry for some reason…..she couldn't think what…..so she had brokered no arguments he wasn't a man to disagree with. As she returned to the moment and Marguerites question …..

"Yes, I know I am loosing weight aren't I?…..lots, I don't understand it I'm eating but I just seem to want to eat fruit all the time, especially ripe, red apples, can't get enough of them, I normally like them but all of a sudden I want them morning, noon and night and smoothies, I've completely gone off coffee and I'm into a health freak diet, Matt swears by it, says it makes him regular as clockwork and full of energy it seems to be working for him but me I'm just tired all the time…to tired to do anything. Guess I'm a double chocolate cookie girl at heart me….(looking at Gio who reacted to her sentence….) but hey never to old to change aye? And Matt say's I need to get in shape…he wants a family you see and I need to be in prime condition he said…….."

"Fucking Control Freak Idiot (Gio whispered under his breath) health freaks….nothing wrong with an occasional treat, it never hurt anyone and I bet he's not starving his sorry ass, bet he's downing a few extra tit bits and no mistake…..tw….(looking at Betty who was listening to his every word) Sorry I forgot he's your fiancée now I'd better watch my mouth. Anyway I've got to go, that was Isabella she's got a client at the office, she needs me right away. Then I've promised to meet her in town for lunch we have so much to talk about, things to plan, places to go and leaving in the New Year….yeah, still on track for that….no change there…nothing to stop me ……..is there? (Receiving no reply as he stared into Betty's eyes as he continued)….No guess not (turning to his aunt who was seated and watching the whole act played out as he spoke to her)

There's a meeting with Daniel at Mode this afternoon seems we need to do a few photo shoots for the Christmas magazine, you'll be there won't you Mags…you will? ….great…. so…..I'll see you then and Betty I'll see you and maybe …..Matt another time, hopefully before the wedding….books to drop off……(suddenly very nervous) I…I'll take that cake if the offers still good……I might not get the chance later and I need my nourishment to keep up with Isabella, gotta say I still….I like my treats. Betty you eat one too ….. for old times…..as I recall you used to like yours as well….a lot…go on defy the fiancée just this once….for me….I don't like you getting too slim ….it isn't …you….okay?"

"I bet you like your treats (Betty whispered) I bet you do Giovanni Rossi….dating young girls at your age but you like me plumper, damn cheek, if I want to be slim I will"

As she picked up the largest cake on the stand and ate it full in front of him as he smiled knowing she was doing it to annoy him but subconsciously trying to please him. Leaving the room, the house Betty watched Gio race out into his car and speed away at break neck pace. Once out of her sight she turned to Marguerite as if she'd done nothing, shown no sign of her obsession with the man who'd just left. Pouring them both a coffee Marguerite could not but notice the look of revulsion as Betty Suarez smelt the hot, steaming coffee pouring out into the cups. Looking at her pale, drawn face marguerite took Betty's face into her hands, looking her over as if a physician as she spoke out….

Hmm, what do you say Betty are you coming with me this afternoon to the meeting with Daniel, Isabella will be there (noting the reaction) and you can tell me what you think of her, if she's suited to Giovanni, his type. Now your marrying Matt you'll be free of all such thoughts and you can help me find my nephew a wife, I need to fill this house with children…what do you say…Isabella is good, sound stock don't you think….?

Yes, yes I'll come, only for you though Marguerite and in my role as part time editor to Mode of course, nothing to do with a certain Mr Rossi. Oh and Marguerite don't worry about Gio I'm sure he's got females everywhere just itching to give him children. So; you think he' thinking of settling down, marrying at last…oh he would wouldn't he? Just because I am (lost in her own little world for a moment as she smiled and thought aloud)…I can so see Gio with six children around him, the doting dad, loving husband….(picking up another cake and stuffing it in her mouth)…..and Isabella looks about just…perfect and so……young….."

……………………………………..

"Okay, is everyone here? Betty, Theresa, Marguerite and Isabella…oh and you of course Gio…..let's get you all in the shot….That's one heck of a brain wave of yours Theresa to find out your old Italian recipes you used on a budget when the kids were young and so healthy now, loads of fruit and vegetables, fish, white meat, who'd have guessed? Lots of people suffering with this recession and Christmas will be tough so any help is welcomed and not to disastrous on the magazine sales or the hips either…it sure works for Isabella don't you think ….Gio?"

"Yeah, yeah bro….(thumping him for his forwardness Gio whispered)….hey lay off the seducing my sister Danny she'll expect more than a box of chocolates that one, she may seem forward thinking but she's a Rossi woman and big bro will expect a …wedding ring….at least….Nah kiddin…Just be careful she's my pain in the ass sister but I love her so you treat her well or answer to me…or her she's a dab hand with a machete …papi taught her when she was a kid on camping holidays. She'll have your manhood removed, sautéed and eaten before you can say…..Carbonara……"(smiling as he walked away, his finger up and pointed, his knowing look as if …don't say I didn't warn you) as Daniels eyes watered …

"Hmm (he squeaked)…what was that you said Marguerite you don't want to be included in this, leave it to the others, that's fine…you can just watch just jump in anytime you want to with suggestions, this is a Rossi shoot… Anyway….lets get this sorted….Gio, you stand at the back, Theresa and Isabella you sit down please at the front, reading your recipe book, note pad in hand planning Christmas, Oh that's beautiful ladies, you almost seem at home together….Gio, lean in take Isabella's hand, that's it nuzzle into her neck..okay, okay play fight then….(as they reacted)…brilliant, brilliant…isn't it Betty….?" As she whispered…..

"Yeah, yeah just perfect……perfect….damn hussy take your hands off him and as for you Giovanni Rossi you dog…..making up to a young girl like that, so pretty, so slim, so …..pretty…..I hate you …I hate you both"…..(as Daniel continued to prompt)…..

"Now come on you miserable lot think of all the money…yeah that's it Isabella….spend spend spend it in your mind….(Walking over to his friend as the photographer worked away Daniel Meade whispered in her ear). Hey, Betty, the shoot is great, a traditional Italian home at Christmas, what inspired you girl?"

"Oh just based on what Marguerite and Gio have told me, how they'd described it on occasion, family and the food…the wonderful food…..nothing more really, he's something else isn't he?"

"Sure, sure Betty something else, you and Gio are…are you getting along now…after Matt?…please say you are I can't take the tension any longer you two are going to kill me….or I'll kill you too….(walking away as he mumbled) not sure what's gonna come first…what's the rap for homicide in New York?...."

Walking out having seen enough happy families, happy couples for one day Betty found herself in the main reception desk, nosily reading a note on Amanda's desk….

_Meet me at the Hilton this afternoon ..usual room, bring the Britney school girl outfit, Bollinger and the whip….and don't tell anyone….._

Staring at the writing, she had to admit it looked really familiar but not quite able to fit the two together Betty passed onto the jar of sweets seated right above Amanda's desk pulling her like metal to a magnet. Usually Amanda's sweets were sour, sugarless concoctions more substance than taste but today the large, glass container was full of delicious peanut brittle…Hmm Betty had thought one won't matter will it? until twenty minutes later returning to the photo shoot, jar in hand she'd eaten most of the contents as she groaned…

"Damn it Matt's going to go mad now…the calories in those….Oh I don't care Gio's right if I want a treat I'll have a treat and they tasted so good……."

Looking into the room the cosy togetherness of Theresa Rossi, Giovanni and Isabella wasn't lost on her. Gio's mother seemed totally at ease with the young girl as if she'd known her years and the arrangement between Gio and her was obviously an old one, arranged probably. Lying across the armchair in the room Isabella spread across Gio, him playfully slap fighting her and patting her gently on the head Betty couldn't take anymore, she was supposed to be happy…. Carrying her candy jar to her office she looked into her handbag to find her cell phone, searching through the numbers she dialled Matt's, it was on the voice mail….Where was he she thought? He was always off on business lately, out of contact but as his voice calmly spoke…

"Can't speak to you at the minute, busy busy but leave a message and I'll get back to you …especially if you're …gorgeous…."

"You'll be in there then B….your gorgeous (a deep voice echoed, rippling her stomach ….no it was eating too many candy's she thought) and I wouldn't worry he's a busy fellow, being an entrepreneur can be tough…no time for the private life, I know. Hey, good to see you eating even if it is a jar of total trash, nothing wrong with trash …look at me I'm living proof eating rubbish makes you grow tall and…well maybe I'm not the best example (he smiled)….."

"Oh no Gio you're perfect……(checking herself) and I….I just had this sudden urge…must be my hormones, monthly's due……(suddenly embarrassed) I've found my sweet tough from somewhere and anyway Amanda won't mind she'll probably thank me for saving her a few inches off her hips and your right I'm off the diet and onto what I love….food...."

"Yeah B…gotta get those hips back….a real man loves a woman with plenty of junk in her trunk……something to hold onto (grinning)…if you know what I mean… Hey, I was looking for Isabella…did you see her come past….gotta get her to sign this form and we're off to lunch at Macey's…Gordon Ramsay to see and he's a bit partial to Isabella…likes em young…dirty dog…..and hey…I should know aye Betty?…Anyway, gotta go…..keep eating the peanut brittle but B…don't forget to floss…and if you see Issy send her too me…..okay….gotta run….."

Betty felt like a school girl again, remembering the effect Gio had had on her at high school when he'd spoken to her on occasion, did she want cream in her coffee at lunchtime, was she interested in the theatre group they ran or collecting for the soccer teams new kit? She'd giggled and been unable to respond then and she was no different today, he may be more than a decade older but she still fancied the pants off him and from first hand experience of him now.

Walking out of her office Betty was drawn to a noise in Daniels office, thinking it was the man himself Betty strolled into his outer vestibule until hearing giggling sounds she slowed down remembering Daniel of old; before Molly. Looking through the peep hole she'd used on many occasions to avoid embarrassment on both sides Betty turned red as she saw her old boss obviously in the throws of passion with a young lady, who was partially attired and enjoying his attentions and he hers. About to walk away Betty could not avoid noticing the blue satin jacket thrown on the floor, now where had she seen that before? (She thought) Suddenly recalling who she'd seen it on Betty looked up at the shape of the woman before her eyes, trying not to be seen as they were in the middle of an act no one should disturb. Almost gasping and running out into the corridor, her hand over her mouth attempting to stifle her screams until she reached her office Betty finally cried out…

"Isabella….that was Isabella with ….Daniel!…..Gio's Isabella…he would be devastated…all his plans, his future and she was ….cheating on him with…his best friend….."

Not knowing what to do, where to go, anxious, no panicking Betty raced off to the only person she trusted for guidance. Pacing into the photo room, unable to speak, she walked up to Marguerite….as she choked out the words..

"Marguerite, Marguerite…it's ….it's Isabella…she's….they're…in Daniels office, now ..Oh what shall I do?…Gio he so loves her….this will break his heart and I can't let that happen…what shall I do…do I leave it? It's probably just a passing phase I mean she's only a child and he's no saint, what shall I do, should I tell him…..?" as Marguerite replied ……

"Betty calm down …calm down, what are you talking about Isabella, Gio..what, what's the matter? Have you eaten today…..your sugar levels are they okay? ….Oh I'm getting worried about you Betty…come here have a nice, sweet tea that will perk you up…."

"Nauseous Betty pushed the drink away almost tipping it over Marguerite…as she gasped out…no…no I'm okay….a glass of water will be fine"

"Yeah (a laughing voice chimed into the conversation) she's downed half a jar of peanut brittle, her sugar levels will be just fine and (looking worried now) what's the matter Betty …where's Isabella and what's she done; run off with the Meade crown jewels….?"

Oh if you only knew (Betty thought as she barked back at him)

"Hey…I've only had a few sweets…..one minute you tell me to eat and now you tell me off for eating and please Gio take that coffee away ….I can't stand the smell….Please, go away….why won't you go away ……I'm trying to talk to your aunt…it's private….(as he left with his tail between his legs having tried to be pleasant to her like old times as Betty whispered frantically to Marguerite…)

It's Isabella and Daniel…I've just seen them…."

"Betty Betty calm down please before you make yourself ill….Betty! (As she began to faint Marguerite called out….)...Gio come here quickly Betty's going to ………."

Having watched the events unfold and sensing something was wrong Giovanni Rossi instinctively ran over and caught Betty as she slowly floated to the ground, catching her so he lay prostrate beneath her to break her fall, holding her in his arms like a precious cargo, stroking her face, attempting to revive her as he shouted out to his aunt …

"Marguerite get the medics, this is the second time now, I think she's taking this dieting way too serious, she needs a check over just to see if she's okay ….(tapping her face gently Gio whispered) Betty ….Betty come on babe…wake up………"(brushing her hair aside from her face a look of total concern etched all over his face as Marguerite watched over them and gently spoke to him…)

"Oh I can see you don't care for her at all do you Gio?..Not one little bit, your' totally over her? ………….so over her I think you'll be in tears in a minute….."

As Betty roused and Gio helped her to a seat by his aunt Isabella and Daniel ran into the room, their hair a mess and buttons askew. Wondering what had gone the concerned pair sat beside each other on the office chaise lounge as Gio rushed forward to Danny to tell him everything. Betty looked scornfully at Isabella….Turning to Marguerite as she whispered….

"I saw them, I saw them both…..Danny and Isabella …. At it like rabbits in Daniels office……please don't tell Gio Marguerite……. it would kill him….he 's put so much store in her and I'm sure it's nothing, it never is with Daniel….except Molly of course…."

"Yes Betty (Marguerite whispered) but are you going to tell Gio?"

"No, no; I can't tell him, it's for Isabella to tell him if she wants to or his family…not me….I'm …no one"

"Oh I don't mean Isabella's cheating with Daniel, although that is interesting, No, I mean about the …..baby…."

"Baby, what baby is Isabella pregnant…is it Gio's…..when, how?…..Oh he'll be so pleased, he's meant to be a papi that one……you don't think it could be Daniels do you…?, Oh no…it can't be……"

"Betty you are so naïve some times (Marguerite continued) I'm not talking about Isabella being pregnant I'm talking about you"

"Sorry I don't understand you Marguerite" Betty replied….

"Then I'll make it simple…..How many months are you Betty, do you know?

"Months…..don't be ridiculous…….How…………When……What!.....No…I can't be……I can't be……can I?

TBC………….


	25. Chapter 24

Guardian Lover – chapter 24 – Gone with the wind………..

A group of approximately twelve people remained quietly seated in an oval room that over looked a large ornate desk which housed a myriad of legal books and a dour, middle aged solicitor seated at its core. Clearing his throat, straightening his well straightened tie the jury of mourners looked up, engrossed as one listening intensely as he finally addressed them.

"Morning everyone, I'm sure you are all aware why you are here today, namely to listen to the final will and testament of the late spinster Miss Marguerite Anna Delpiero. Miss Delpiero's last wish was for her family, close friends and main beneficiaries to be together for one final goodbye before she was laid to rest. The details will be announced by her elected representative Mr Giovanni Rossi; could you continue please Mr Rossi"

"Yeah, (loosening the black tie that threatened to strangle him relieved to finally undertake his task as he straightened himself, smoothed his hair back off his forehead and looked the audience clear in the eye) Thank you Mr Gibson and thank you everyone for coming today. Well, this is a really sad day for me it's been some time now but I remember when aunt M requested, no not requested…you all know her she demanded I would have to do this. Basically I was to get all the family together, no sorrow just a nice day, a big party to celebrate her life…her long life. She knew there would be lots of tears especially from Antonella but she asked me…no told me I was to make sure none of that happened….Wine, wine and more wine she'd said and when everyone was drunk….more wine, if a little watered down for Ant and only the good stuff…she had she insisted got to take it with her somehow…(attempting to laugh)…a good Italian wake……

I know this is unusual as aunt Marguerite wasn't officially family but she always felt like she was you know. Anyway; she asked me to be the one to open her last will and testament in the sight of her solicitor and all the family so here I am, believe me I have no idea what's in this…. here goes….(looking up to heaven) Love you aunt Mags …I'll miss you, big time…...you were my girl (coughing and sipping from a glass of water at his side as he began to read).

_To my dear and trusted friend Theresa, (who looks up almost surprised) yes you are for all our arguments about me interfering I leave an estate of two hundred thousand dollars to enable you to live in comfort for the rest of your days and to renovate that old house of yours…(she laughs Gio said) alongside my jewellery and personal belongings because I know you will look after them….._

_To Isabella Rossi I leave my four restaurants to do with as she pleases and an estate of four hundred thousand dollars that I feel sure you will use wisely and the proviso that all transactions are run past your brother Giovanni until she reaches the age of twenty five years……yes twenty five years Issy…deal with it she say's….that a girl Mags….._

_To dear, sweet Antonella I leave a scholarship for drama school, a trust of two hundred thousand dollars and the rights to four books purchased by me many years ago ….prime for updating and turning into movies when she's a movie director… and a life time membership of Pugs are us breeders where she could obtain any and all information on her beloved Phoebe and Wally and the many offspring I feel sure the pair will have…Oh and a lace tablecloth to replace the one eaten by mistake by the said puppies, although unproven….._

_To Giovanni Rossi my main beneficiary and precious boy I leave ten million dollars (Gio's face a look of total shock and his voice breaking) plus my house which I expect to be filled with children during his lifetime. Should it not be it will be placed in trust to the War Veteran Fund for widows and orphans on his death….may all your dreams come true if you just have faith and courage to forgive anything……., I love you, you've made an old lady very happy the goodness I have seen in the world I saw in your eyes Giovanni you have a heart so big and so much love to share remember that …..always…._

_The remainder of my estate to include the rights to my book and half share of the Vito di Gusto magazine and business I bequeath to……Miss Betty Suarez, my friend and confidante._

_Finally (Gio whispers) she adds, I would like to conclude with the statement that this will and testament was completed with the support of my lawyer and at the time of writing this I was of sound mind and body, dated……….._

_Please note as arranged my body will be interned in the family grave alongside my good friend Elisa Maria Rossi and my son…….Alfredo Rossi……._

_Goodbye everyone…I love you all and we will meet again I'm sure….be Happy..all of you_

_Signed…..Marguerite Anna Delpiero…dated……_

Shocked and completely confused Giovanni Rossi placed the will into Mr Gibson of Gibson and Rodriguez Solicitors hand, unsure of what had just occurred, noting he was richer than ever but mainly the news that Alfredo Rossi, his papi was……Marguerite's son…she was his grandma and he'd never known. No one, not even his momma who was sitting, staring at the ceiling in total trauma knew. Walking to his mother Gio seated himself beside her, placing his arms around her shoulder as she leaned into him, his chin above her head, for once the child the parent the parent the child…..

Antonella was bouncing off the walls, dancing for joy and her sister likewise completely unsuspecting they would be left anything at all. Gio had always been her favourite and no one knew she was that rich….Oh! (She screamed) an acting sponsorship, books, oh what would she do with dusty books, information on her beloved dogs, a new lace tablecloth to get her out of trouble with ma but….all that money!….oh my she exclaimed I can finally buy all of Meryl's DVD's to watch at my leisure no more begging everyone at Christmas….

Isabella glared opened mouth at her sister, surprised and elated, so much money, the restaurant hers she had never expected that, she was sure they would go to Gio certain of it but no aunt Marguerite, frosty aunt M who had never got a nice word to say to her had left her a…future she had only ever dreamed of. Isabella's mind raged, she had so many ideas, plans that Gio had always stifled, delayed, the business wouldn't be able to take the burden but now; oh now she could do her own thing, be her own boss at last, make her own mistakes and success's. That proviso though to go through Gio until she was twenty five, that might prove difficult but she'd get around her brother somehow, she always had in the past…

However not one of the family, save Gio could understand why aunt Marguerite would consider leaving anything to that Suarez woman, especially after the way she'd treated Gio. She must have groomed her while she was there writing that book, convincing her she was really nice so she could swindle her out of her money. However on questioning Mr Gibson it was proved to be all above board, there was nothing anyone could do and anyway both sisters agreed that was Gio's problem he was the one who would have to work with her at Vito di Gusto and who needed a frosty old book anyway…no one brought books any longer. Especially boring war books and what was it about now, oh yeah Queens and grandpa ….

"Oh I don't know Antonella and Isabella whispered, what was all that nonsense about anyway, why was momma getting so upset, it was all in the past…aunt Marguerite could be buried anywhere she liked after leaving all that money to them…anywhere"

Wandering off to find a drink and a sugar hit to calm their shock whilst interspersing and consulting further with the solicitor, namely about when they would get their inheritance Antonella and Isabella did not notice the door of the office quietly open and a certain Betty Suarez walk in. Slowly making her way over to Mrs Rossi and Giovanni to give them her last respects she was bowled over by the look of sheer despair and exhaustion on Gio's face and the look of hate aimed to her by his mother. Her temper inflamed and intent on hitting out at anyone Theresa Rossi stood as if to strike Betty but Giovanni stood between them, holding his momma back and calming her down as he whispered..

"Ma, ma…none of this is Betty's fault….none of it…okay?" however her physical temper quelled her verbal one was far from satisfied as she growled

"What are you doing here Suarez, you vulture, isn't it enough you took my sons heart and broke it you now have to come and gloat. Happy are you now you have half of his business, did the old fool fall for your tricks as well. Lord you should hear the nonsense I've heard today, she must have been totally insane, thinking she was my Alfredo's mom when I know it was Elisa….Elisa… Giovanni what a thing to say …your papi would turn in his grave if he heard such lies about his mama. (facing Betty again, livid and hurt)

Why don't you just go away and leave us in peace…you are not and never will be part of this family….do you hear me….Go away…..Now!" as Gio intervened…

"Ma, ma enough if aunt M left her half the Vito di Gusto magazine and business, I'm sure she had her reasons for that and as for the story about papi well I don't know why she would make that up, really I don't….maybe she was just….confused…I know I am…..someone must know what's going on…..Mr Gibson?"

"I know the truth about it, (Betty intervened) no need to ask Mr Gibson he won't have any information Marguerite took it literally to her grave you see Marguerite and I we were very close at the end…I think it was because we both needed each other, lonely you know. I learnt a lot about her from writing, ghosting her book…a lot and….she wanted to unburden herself but she didn't tell me about your grandpa until after she'd died, the day after actually. An audio tape, her last audio tape arrived courier mail from the solicitor for me to read and type in manuscript form. As you know (looking at Gio) the book is finished and proof read for publishing but there's this one final chapter she wished me to add but not she asked without all of your consent.

I know it's hard to take all this in but please, will you read it and then I'll know what to do, where to go with this to include it or not…it's very very personal to all of you and it explains so much. She also gave me these letters to give to each of you on her death, I have one myself, they were with the tape (handing them out one by one) Gio, Theresa, Isabella and Antonella, please take them…I have no idea what's in there…honestly ….."

Taking his letter in his hand Gio eased Betty into a seat as she looked about to collapse as he gently spoke to her

"Here take your copy of the will; we all have one, all the beneficiaries (seeing her surprise Gio continued). It seems you own half of my business now and all of Marguerite's book so I guess if you wanted to you could print anything you like without our permission but thank you for the thought oh and the letters, I'll, we'll read them…now. Stay please, B you look like you need a drink, the shock I guess and my sisters and ma would like you too be here with us…..wouldn't we momma?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry Miss Suarez, my Sicilian temper gets the better of me on occasion, I was mad and I took it out on you I shouldn't have done that (turning to look at Gio as if Betty wasn't there Theresa continued). There must be a reason why Marguerite left so much to a complete stranger (looking at Betty), don't get me wrong none of it's your fault, I see that now; the woman must have been deranged mentally ill (removing herself to open and read her letter and handing similar ones to Antonella and Isabella Theresa sort answers) Betty whispered as she tearfully glanced at Gio engrossed in his letter….….your sisters…?".

"Yeah B Antonella and Isabella my two sisters, why Betty what did you think, who did you think….oh you thought Isabella was my…your imagination will it never end? Why do you always think I've got women every where"

"Well (Betty replied) you always talked about children in the house when she was there and you seemed so close and Marguerite….oh the mischievous old devil…trying to make me jealous of your sister"

"Well did she….make you jealous that is?"...... no answer came….

"No, no she didn't (scratching her neck nervously, she always did that when she was lying as Betty replied) I just misunderstood that's all ha ha (her eyes raised, shaking her head too and fro). Gio, I'm sorry, I have to leave in a moment, please here's a copy of the book with a recording of the missing chapter. Could you read it and then listen, it's so sad and then when you're ready you can tell me what you all want me to do, whether I add it or omit it….I'll leave it entirely up to you, it might take some getting used to ….so many secrets….."

Their hands touching, lingering as the envelope passed from one to the other they looked at each other, Gio's head bowed as it rose to look at her, a little boy again, how could she resist him? He pierced her heart but resist him she must as she automatically droned out the words

"Hmm, I'll…I'll wait for your reply Gio but I….I need to know so I can get the book published…….Matt's really anxious to finish it before….before the wedding next week. He wants me all to himself he says, no interference or interruptions…we're honeymooning in Bermuda the Hartley private Island to….make babies he said (as Gio approached, right next to her face, their lips almost touching as she whispered and resisted…) Yes, I..I need a decision before…..…..Thanksgiving…my wedding day….I need to send it off to….the….printers…well Matt will…he says….Gio, is it hot in here because I feel faint?"

"No, no it's not hot, just right I'd say and making babies you say, hmm, maybe I should have your manuscript to publish do you think you can trust this man, don't you have a say in anything Betty…do you want babies? I thought you wanted a career, you could make babies with m…..but Okay, okay, I'll let you know as soon as I can, where are you staying at you pa's? I'll come over as soon as I've finished and spoken to my family, that's as much as I can promise but I'll…we'll give you an answer soon; I promise" (his mouth almost parallel to hers, just a movement forward and she'd be attached to his lips as she continued)

"Ofcourse…ofcourse I want babies Gio….only not yet, who wouldn't want babies, I love babies but not yet, in time, in time but…."

"That's what I thought …not part of your plan, you being a writer and all but I guess when you're that rich and in a hurry you can be a momma and a writer…can't you B? and I'd almost forgotten (he lied) your getting hitched next week, Thanksgiving, nice…

I'll, I'll be at home with the family as always but I wish you well (brushing her hair to one side to fix it behind her ear as he gently kissed her cheek, moving down to the edge of her mouth and across to her lips as he brushed his mouth across hers and whispered, knowing she was responding to his presence as she always would now. Are you sure your ready to marry Betty….I don't know …I think (holding the side of her head with his left hand), kissing her neck and returning to her mouth, speaking lowly) you will always be …mine…don't you?

"Yes, I am getting married next week Gio, to Matt ..I have to…he loves me and I've said yes"

"I love you B ….say yes to me…are you brave enough?" (she woke up from her daydream)…..

"Gio, Gio let me go….I can't …we're no good for each other, we argue too much (pulling away from his grasp) No, it's no good, stop it Now. Were friends, Gio please, I know your upset and doing things you don't mean after Marguerites death but don't play games with me…unless you mean it……..do you mean it? (No reply). Gio, would you ……..would you like to come to the ceremony? I know Matt would want you there but I'll understand if you say no, family is so important now; especially at your time of loss."

"I don't think I can do that, watch you marry that …man B and I doubt very much if your fiancée wants me there but thanks for asking, maybe another time….husband number two?"

"Oh Gio, that's not funny, when I marry I'll marry for life, it's my way; (looking at the floor). Well I have to go, things to do, places to go and people to see so I'll see you when you can, when you've finished….the book and Gio I'm so sorry for your loss…..I loved your aunt Marguerite; I really did, she was some lady"

"Yeah, some lady Betty, she loved you, she thought you loved me, do you love me (she daydreamed as she answered yes, yes…yes) and (waking to hear his voice she so adored) have you forgotten, she left you half of my business so we'll have to work together soon, very soon ………..if your 'husband' lets you……"

Walking away his letter in his hand he was oblivious to Betty Suarez as she stared at him, wanting to run to him and hold him from behind so he would never leave and longing to ease the pain she knew he felt but only able to turn away and leave; the copy of the will in her hand, reading it's contents she realised in only a few moments her future…….and what she had to do…….

……………………………………….

Walking into the restaurant, the remainder of the family in attendance Marguerite del Piero's wake began. As the food appeared, the wine and strong coffee consumed and people became more animated and accepting of their loss only one man stood out as being completely melancholy.

"That's not like you to be so sad Gio, not the boy I recall…" (Turning to face a voice he hadn't heard in over eight years Giovanni Rossi, almost choking on his words proclaimed) It can't be…..Jenny….Jenny Hernandez …where have you been…..I mean how are you babe….last time I saw you ….was your …wedding day to Philippe Diaz…what happened…where is he, is he still in the army…..I heard he was in Iraq…he's okay isn't he Jenny?…..lotta guys getting hurt out there I know….."

"Gio….he…he was killed two years ago, a road side bomb…nothing left of him to bring home it was such a shock you know……I was so broken for some time but I have my boy, my Ricardo…he's eight now…..he keeps me grounded you know…so like his papa….(looking down) wait till you see him. Hmm, he's a total handful, a proper boy but when ……. world was destroyed when Phil died and I thought I'd lost everything he saved his momma…..I nearly gave in but his little face, so missing his daddy too and he needed me and I needed him….he's quite a boy…...

I've been away a while, we were billeted in the army for six years until….. and then Los Angeles for a while trying to sort myself out. I got into a bit of trouble for a while but I'm fine now….clean…not drugs just a little wild. Oh don't fret Ricky was with my momma in Chicago, I had lots of hospital, tests you know trying to find my problem and they did…last year, well they found out why I was acting so crazy…..but Hey Gio now I'm living in Queens again, near your momma, I've come back to my roots….to see my old friends again one last time……..(looking up into his eyes as she gently spoke).

I'm working now, here part time waitressing like I did all those years ago at your aunt's restaurant when we were kids do you remember Gio, you, me and Phil what a trio, inseparable we were, like family and you always wanting to date Betty Suarez a perfect foursome you said until…...

Well I saw the booking for today and that's when I realised aunt Marguerite had passed…..I just wanted to be here to say my hello's and offer my condolences. I saw your momma and she told me you were a little down, you needed a friend …I'm your friend aren't I Gio…you forgive me for……breaking your heart…it's was so long ago…we're different people now aren't we?….and you should see my boy….my Ricardo….the image of his papi….Theresa said so……."

"Okay Jenny….I'd like to meet your boy and yeah…of course I forgive you we were only kids and I used you as much as you used me, I knew you never wanted me but….so ….friend's..why not..(taking her in, looking up and down she was still the petite, curvaceous woman her remembered, the girl who had filled his heart when Betty Suarez didn't want it so many years ago…the woman he almost married until she ran off with his best friend Philippe that had been such an escape. Taking her in fully Gio wondered what had happened to her; she looked old for a woman of twenty eight life must have been so hard, he'd wished she'd come home, he would have helped her for old times sake.

Recalling the day so long ago now when he thought he'd given up on love, never thinking he'd recover but he did laughing now recollecting that morning when they ran away feeling the loss and betrayal of not only Jenny his best pal, his brother almost and to know he'd died and he hadn't found out chilled Gio to the bone as he whispered)

I should have spoken to Pippi this stupid argument should never have lasted as long as it did, it was so long ago but I never seemed to find the time and now…he's gone (hugging her)..it's okay..it's okay…everything will be fine…" (as she replied)

"Yes, Gio…I think you might be right…I think everything will be fine……I have to get back to work….we'll speak soon Gio…..I know where your momma lives (handing her his business card and writing his personal cell phone number on the back he kissed her gently on the cheek and whispered) Yeah Jenny I'll look forward to that……really I will…….."

……………………………

"He said what! He won't marry you, what the hell Betty! Let me at him I'll show that blown up Nancy boy what a Queens woman can do with a pair of scissors and a temper. Getting my little sister pregnant and then dumping her the night before the wedding…and I've…I've brought a new outfit, I'll have to take it back now and Archie what will I tell him, he's so relying on the Hartley's to back him. Sure they're rich but he reckons it's the contacts he could make, I'm for it for certain, he'll go ape and all because of what? You just happen to be in the family way before the wedding. I mean it's his isn't it, what's his problem? The birth certificate or something, saying the baby came early..who cares now, no one that's for certain, it's normal. You know what that son of a bitch is going to answer to me….Hilda Suarez…" as Betty shouted…

"No…don't you dare Hilda, it's over, he doesn't want to know and he's told me in no uncertain terms he won't marry me now, his family honour…."

"I'll family honour him (Hilda hissed), I'll put his family honours between two rocks and crush the life out of em…..nobody messes with a Suarez woman ..if he doesn't want to marry you girl he can still pay maintenance it ain't as if he's strapped for cash now is it?"

"You don't understand Hilda it's not his……it's not his……it was a one night stand I had, don't know why I did it and I don't know the guy, I'll never see him again so that's it…… it's my problem and I'll find the solution one way or the other…"

"What do you mean Betty, one way of the other…what are you going to do…oh no you don't, if you're thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing, don't you dare, if you do I'll never speak to you again. No way are you getting rid of it….you are aren't you, you're thinking of …Oh heaven forgive me I can't even say it…you can't, you won't get rid of the baby, you do that and you're not my sister …I cast you out…Betty it's not the babies fault….please, please think girl, don't don't don't you'll regret it the rest of your life……Just give me some time I'll talk to papi, we'll sort it…"

"No, don't you dare Hilda, don't you dare tell anyone, whatever I choose to do I do on my conscience do you understand? I..I can't look after a child, I have plans and I'm single and sis I've seen your life, look at you, thirty going on forty eight, you've had no life….so no judging me I'll make up my mind, it's my body so please, tell no one…no one do you understand? Promise me, swear on Justin's life you won't tell a soul, only Marguerite knew and she's dead …..Hilda I need your help here so don't make it worse…."

"Okay, okay I won't say a word to papi but…"

"No butts Hilda, I've come into some money lately, a book, a business and I'll decide one way of or the other soon, very soon, I don't have much time the doctor gave me a date…."

"You've booked yourself into a clinic already, Betty Suarez I don't know you anymore…okay, okay I'll shut my mouth but if you do this without a thought I'll never forgive you….I mean it….never…Hey, I'm serious now, give the baby to me I'll have it"

"Hilda, (falling into her arms and crying) as much as I would love that I can't do it, the father well he doesn't want to know….."

"You know who he is, have you told him, asked him?"

"No, he's a guy from Mode, a fly by night, I was drunk, he won't want to know, he's moved on…"

"There's something your not telling me Betty Suarez I can sense it….did that dog Hartley, did he force you? "

"No, no he didn't ….I haven't slept with him since we got back together somehow I never wanted to and….and …"

"What, what did he do, he tried to force you didn't he? Give me that knife I'll chop his manhood off the pr*k"

"Hilda, I told him last night, I told him I was pregnant, I didn't tell who the father was, he didn't want to know. He said I was a slut and the worst kind of slut an ugly one and he didn't want to marry me anyway. It was all his mothers doing, she wants grand children and to get revenge on Claire Meade, she's got it into her head Daniel loves me and she wants to hurt her, his mother is sick in the head, I think it runs in the family.

He told me, all the time we've been together he's been with….with Amanda and others, he couldn't wait for me to give it up any longer he needed sex and he'd get it where ever and when ever he wished. He said I repulsed him and it had all been revenge and when we were married he would have allowed me no life, no freedom I would be a means to an end to allow him to live his life and give his mother what she wanted.

Then when I told him I was having a baby he was quiet at first but then he just exploded, he grabbed me, I was so scared Hilda I thought he was going to kill me. He pushed me on the floor and if I hadn't knee'd him in the groin I don't know what would have happened…..I thought he was going to kill my baby…."

"No, but you will Betty …you will…."

"Hilda I haven't made my mind up, please let me think I have had so much to think of lately……whether I tell the father or not, I really don't know I'm so confused but soon I'll know and then I'll go to the clinic…or not……"

Racing out Hilda almost knocked Giovanni Rossi off his feet as the door bell rang, she opened it, he went to step inside and found himself chasing after Hilda and Betty Suarez, Hilda jumped in her car and Betty stood outside banging on the side window begging her to let her in. Just as she was about to pull away, as she stood in front of the car Hilda opened the door and she dived in. Anxious, knowing Hilda's temper Gio raced into his car following them until twenty minutes later they pulled up at Matt Hartley's Manhattan apartment.

Leaping out the three of them ran towards the foyer entrance, the guard letting them in as he recognised both sisters and Giovanni Rossi as the elder sister raged, shouting about what she was going to do as she banged and screamed for the elevator to reach the ground floor. By the time it had arrived a semblance of normality and calm had returned as all of them got inside. Hilda methodically hit the penthouse button, hissing for it to ….."Hurry up…..I'll kill the bastard." Anxious to know what was going on Gio spoke to Hilda….Betty looked to upset to speak….

"Hilda, what's going on, will someone tell me, man, I thought I was meeting Betty to sort out the manuscript before her wedding and now this?....Kill who, what, why….?"

"The bastard won't marry her Gio, he's been cheating on her with Amanda and some other bitches and …and when she said no …..the fucker tried to rape her….seems when Mr Hartley wants Mr Hartley gets…"

"He won't marry Betty, Why? He's been cheating on her….okay that's not surprising me but he tried to what?"

Standing back to the rear of the elevator Giovanni Rossi became quiet, completely quiet as his mind began to work overtime and his anger grew. Watching Hilda race out of the elevator and out into the hall way of the penthouse he stood there, silent as the grave. Matt Hartley appeared, calm and looking at Hilda and Betty like they were scum, it was apparent whatever Hilda said would have no affect as he listened and ignored her as if whatever she attempted he would counter act.

Reigning down insults on Betty and her sister, so much hate in his eyes Gio said not a word until Matt Hartley's hand rose up to strike Betty and a sort of uncontrollable rage over took him. Lost in him self, livid and seeing no choice Giovanni Rossi stepped forward and with one blow raised his right arm and elevating it to its full height approached and made contact with Matthew Hartley's jaw bone, shattering it and knocking out his two upper, front teeth as he hissed….

"I warned you once before Hartley if you insulted Betty I'd finish off what I started, now apologise to Betty and you tell her your going to marry her as you promised….she loves you man…what is your problem…?"

Spitting out blood from his mouth the six foot billionaires son lying prostrate on the floor blurted out fearing more and more blows as he screamed….

"I'm not marrying that Latino whore……she can go to hell (as he raised his hand once more as if to hit him)…No, no please don't hit me…!" Betty screamed….

"I don't love you Matt Hartley….I've never loved you .....I hate you…!"

Jumping up, grabbing Betty's hair he pulled her backwards as she screamed out ..

"You bitch, you've ….messed up my life once to often I'll show you whose boss, going to thump her in the stomach……I'll teach you to cheat on me and get yourself………"

His throat grasped by a pair of hands as he instantly let go of Betty Suarez, the pain racing through him, fearing for his life as the grip got ever stronger and seemingly never to be freed as the anger in Giovanni's eyes grew in intensity as he lost consciousness……as Hilda and Betty shouted….

"You're killing him Gio….Gio let go of him please….I beg you don't kill him….(thumping him on the back to stop)…..stop it….stop it before ……(as Gio awoke from his passion and looked up at Betty her voice at first silent until it grew, grew in volume and he obediently accepted her demands and let go….) but he was going to……he called you a…..God, what have I done?"

Three pairs of hands grabbed him as he was prostrated on the floor, his hands behind his back and handcuffed before he could move again as the security guards fixed him, a gun to his head to reemphasise what they would do if he resisted and he didn't resist….Looking at Hilda and Betty, never taking his eyes off her wondering if she was okay, if he'd hurt her as the elevator door opened…….Frozen on the spot as Betty ran to Matt Hartley who began to wake up Gio looked on and felt totally devastated ..What had he done and all for nothing……she still loved the man……his life was over he was looking at a jail sentence …….as he was led away and the elevator doors began to close……

"I'll see you behind bars forever for that Rossi, you watch me …you bastard…I'll ….I'll….."

"You'll do nothing of the sort Matthew Hartley, I want none of your sordid mistakes on my doorstep……Betty Suarez…forget any of this ever happened, forget you ever knew my son and don't you dare darken my door again or Modes. If I ever see you again charges will be pressed on your Mr Rossi…do I make myself clear…I think you've done enough damage…..don't you?"

"Yes, yes Mrs Hartley drop the charges and I'll disappear you'll never see me again…..I promise only please…..leave Gio alone…he was protecting me ……."

"I don't give a damn who he was protecting…I care only for my son …now GET OUT before I have you thrown out…..I'll sort out the police, I suggest you go and tell him no charges will be pressed ….this time but if he shows up again……"

"He won't…he won't…we won't….Mrs Hartley…..thank you….."

"Oh don't thank me my girl, I'd throw you all to the dogs, never could see what my son saw in you except to be his Latino who….but that's all over now…..Get out of my sight…."

Racing out, calming down as Hilda wrapped her in her arms….Betty gasped out….

"This baby ….must have the constitution of a lion, I haven't eaten, I've drank alcohol, been attacked and the stress the stress…..I won't need to see a doctor soon the shock will bring on a mis-carriage……"

"Don't you dare say that…..(Betty's head in her hands, kissing the top of her head)…Hilda's here…..shush, shush …"

"I need to go to the precinct and get Gio out….he'll be afraid, can't let him go through that alone, I need to see him, see he's okay …I…"

"He's the father isn't he, he's your one night stand?…why did you lie to me Betty …Gio will want to know he'll want to be a daddy….just tell him….tell him….."

"I'm going to……I am…….if he wants me …Oh Hilda I need him …..(crying uncontrollably) but he doesn't want me…."

"Girl are you mad, did you see what he nearly did, he almost killed Matt Hartley…for you…no man has ever done that for me…I think it's so romantic..wish my Archie would do that for me…. Come on girl lets get down to that precinct and get him out and you can bring him home and tell him and …..oh how romantic….Betty loves Giovanni Rossi….."

Jumping into her car, twenty minutes later, parked up and about to exit the two women looked on in astonishment as Giovanni Rossi stood on the upper steps, holding a small female, Latino, almost Betty's double. She had a young boy with her about eight years old, small in stature and hair as black as coal. They were embracing, Gio had obviously been set free on Victoria Hartley's orders and he was openly celebrating his release, happy to be free.

As the cold air rushed through the streets, taking peoples feet from beneath them, heralding rain and almost in a whirlwind of change as the winds seemed to circle in the vacuum of silence as the two women watched in complete shock the young boy spun around. A face so unmistakable, those brown eyes, the strand across his forehead and that smile that no one could resist, no question of his lineage as a young Giovanni Rossi glanced at the passing cars.

Betty and Hilda looked at each other and then at Gio as he listened attentively to the lady with him, taking her in his arms and then stooping down and taking the young boy in to his, lifting him to look at him, to hug him as his face looked over his shoulder, eyes closed contemplating and realising he held his son, a son he had never known as the tears ran down his face and he pulled the woman further into his grasp as they bonded three as one, a family.

"That's Jenny Hernandez from school Betty proclaimed, she must know Gio…"

"Oh she knows him alright…if that's not his boy I'm not Hilda Suarez…….."

Betty froze as she held her stomach, a knife piercing her heart as she realised what she had just witnessed, Henry would have left Charlie and his boy for her but she knew Gio never would, family was everything to him and all their love, their lust meant nothing in it's wake…it was over she was too late…

"Drive away Hilda…..I've seen enough…I've seen enough….I know what to do now…..take me home……"

"Oh Betty ….Betty don't do it……please…don't do it……we can cope……"

"Take me home Hilda…..it's over…….."

……………………………………….

"Happy Thanksgiving Ignacio said as he greeted his two daughters the next morning, and whose getting married today?…my little girl that's who….well who would have thought it, one day a personal assistant and then married to a billionaire….sometimes I think I'll wake up and this is just a dream…"

Racing off to her room, tears pouring down her face Betty sobbed

"There isn't going to be any wedding papi and it's all a dream…a really bad dream….Oh, I'm going to my room…..don't follow me I want to be left alone…..I need to think……"

"What, no wedding, this is some kind of joke isn't it, a lovers tiff? They'll sort it …Hilda, let me call Matt I'll tell him it's just wedding jitters and Betty forgives him…."

"Well papi, believe me….he won't forgive her, she's well and truly blown it now….about to tell him but holding back honouring her sisters secret Hilda continued…..Mr Hartley well he's called it off, he says he's not ready, there's someone else and that's that. Hey papi, once a playboy always a playboy aye and take it from me he's a total rat and Betty is better of without him. Papi, please do as she says and leave her be, she'll come out when she's ready, you know Betty, drama, mayhem…what's new a normal day in the Suarez household aye?. Put your pinny on and go cook up your famous Thanksgiving dinner papi you know Betty she'll get hungry soon and that'll bring her out…trust me ..who knows Betty better than me…..?"

"Okay, okay …will I ever get used to this…… females, one minute a wedding and now….what?....nothing that's what…..sometimes I wished I'd had boys…..

………………………

Throughout the day Betty's cell phone buzzed and the house line rang and rang, every time Hilda ordered Justin and papi to ignore it! Until by six that evening thankfully it stopped. Seated as miserable as hell watching an old movie, totally subdued no one moved until in almost shock the bell on the door buzzed and Justin instinctively opened it. Standing there an irate Giovanni Rossi raced into the living room, looking around him, searching and not finding her as he tapped his feet and put his hands in and out of his coat pocket. Turning to Hilda he demanded…

"Where is she?

Nodding in the negative and looking up the stairs Hilda said not a word as Gio ran passed them all. Standing in the kitchen doorway unaware of the reason for the drama and Gio's presence as he watched the young Italian race up the stairs Ignacio Suarez just sat down again and waited for what he wasn't sure.

Not knowing which room was Betty's (he'd never been allowed up there) Gio could only rely on the ornate B on the bedroom door to give her location away. Knocking and receiving no reply he opened the door and stepped inside, his eyes adjusting to the total darkness within as he saw a shadow lying on the bed. Reaching out he turned Betty over and noticed a plastic pill packet falling to the floor and the presence of a bottle of bourbon. Racing out of the room he called down to Hilda to get the paramedics, emergency, she'd taken an overdose. Turning the lights on and fearful she was dead Gio checked…she had a pulse as he wiped the vomit from around her mouth and searched the contents that she'd strewn on the floor, counting them he could see she'd completely thrown up the contents of her stomach. Relief on his face knowing she would be okay… he grabbed her tightly in his arms, shaking, almost in tears trying to work out how much alcohol she'd consumed, hoping she'd spilt most of it on the floor when she'd collapsed….

Lifting her up he tapped her face firmly until she began to revive, looking at him, his eyes piercing her soul as she whispered…

"Gio ….Gio…..I'm so glad to see you….am I in heaven, do you forgive me?....He wouldn't marry me….the ba….. I didn't know what to do…my plans, my five year plan….I can't have a …….

"Please promise me you'll never do anything this stupid again……promise me baby…please, please (as she began to loose consciousness)…It'll be okay my love….…whatever you want to do I'm here for you as your friend….I'll look after you….."

"My friend, okay….that's not enough Gio ….I …..I don't want you to be my friend….why were you with Jenny …….I lo.…………"

Racing in the paramedics took hold of Betty and checking her vital signs they placed her on the trolley and in no time at all had packed her off too casualty, her family in tow as Giovanni Rossi was eased out of her home again……..

"Jenny Hernandez…how does she know about Jenny I only met her again a few days ago…..is she okay Hilda, is there something you're not telling me….?"

"A few days ago….yeah, Rossi, what am I stupid? Don't answer that and the boy with her….is he your son (silence). Hmm…..complicated isn't it Gio….and don't you worry about my sister…she's a Suarez…we look after our own….she'll be fine….now we've got to go to the hospital" (closing the ambulance door)

"Ricardo, what the hell is she talking about (as if waking up he gasped) Fuck….she must have got Hartley to drop the charges and came to the police station to find me with Jenny and saw us together……Oh Betty…..it's not what you think…..really if you only knew……….."

TBC


	26. Chapter 25

Guardian Lover – Chapter 25 – Almost times and sacrifices……..

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

"Morning Gio, (walking to the coffee espresso machine on the far side of the office but pouring herself a glass of water from the bottle on tap she gasped out the words)…Would you like a coffee?" (Embarrassed to see one already on his desk as soon as she'd said the words as Gio replied and pushed the semi sipped cup away)

"Yeah, yeah that would be nice……two sugars ….it used to be four, I'm watching my figure now I'm getting older can't have this body going flabby now can I? (seeing he was embarrassing her as her head went down and her cheeks exploded red as beetroots Gio stood up to help her as he continued)… Here let me, that machine is a dog to get to work, it's obviously female cos I swear it only works for me……well okay…..let me; taking the white, crockery coffee cup from her hand, touching her slender, tiny tendrils as she semi gripped the container while he semi removed it bouncing beneath his delicate touch, almost shaking she immediately looked up. His brown eyes bearing into hers, undressing her in a second, igniting past intimacy as she shivered and a jolt of something she did not quite understand ran from her heart to her loins and back….Oh she so wanted him…… Turning away he placed the cup beneath the pourer and unbeknown to her gulped as his eyes closed tightly trying to control his need to 'have her' that was not to be, those thoughts should …would be quelled they were working partners now and he was to be married next week….to Jenny…….. Turning back to face Betty, ice cold in demeanour but burning with desire and sheer need to hold the woman he looked up Gio almost gasped out the words…

"I'm ….I'm going out soon, Jenny's meeting me here, we're going to finalise a few details, city court papers, rings, you know…hey Betty…gotta be done…you'd know ….I mean it's only been a week since you and Matt……but hey still no news from him, he's gone for certain (hoping she would say yes…yes as he closed his eyes momentarily)…no chance you'll get back together…….? Aye….B?"

"Oh No, that ship has well and truly sailed, I won't be going there again and Mrs Hartley ..that night at the apartment it was part of the deal…..you….I was never to see Matt again….."

"Deal, Betty…what deal?"

"With me,….the deal with me……. to keep away from her boy… forever……Wow Gio! the woman was………is crazy…."

Her eyes gravitating to his concerned look, so sweet, so needy, so her own heart she momentarily pulled away from his allure but gasped in the memory of a shared past, close friendship with him. Oh she so missed her best friend, what had she done risking that as she almost confessed once more to him, so willing to share her inner most thoughts with him again as she always did, she would tell him anything and he would know her inner most thoughts somehow, how did he do that she had wondered. They had…..(oh she became upset at the past tense in that thought) a connection Betty had only had with one other living soul, for a moment she remembered her momma a love so natural, so innate, whispering, almost tearful she continued…..

"That was close Gio I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to marry Matt…..we were never really suited ….I just wanted to…(stopping herself, suddenly aware now on the eve of his marriage was not the best time to tell him it was all to make him jealous as she forgot her own selfish needs attempting a smile, a smile he knew was forced as her lips opened slightly almost calling his in response to kiss hers as the words floated from her in a sigh of relief)……Thank heaven I found out before the wedding……but (hands up, huge, forced cheesy grin in place Betty jovially shouted….) No time for all this…..that's all ancient history, what am I doing wasting time I'm sorry Gio…..gotta work….articles to write ..a magazine to publish….Working and Living …Working and Living…. But hey it was really good to see you again…..(her voice lowering to a whisper) really good….."

"Okay, Working and Living…..B (fighting his need to hold her and tell her everything, sensing some change in her, a softness towards him he'd never known before but wary of crossing a line of friendship he had once lost in pursuit of his heart Gio, concerned, devoted, constant and tormented Gio his face as open as ever in his love or her softly continued) Betty……..B….is there something you're not telling me, something I should know……you're not in trouble are you because you know if you need me…anything I'm there for you don't you…B….anything….for past times ..past times. Gotta admit I had wondered why Hartley dropped the charges…not like that bas…..not like him. Betty ……what did you have to do ….promise…… to get him to back off ……you would tell me wouldn't you…we are still friends …aren't we?...always friends

He whispered, not looking at her, he couldn't he would break his resolve to leave her alone but he could never not see her, speak to her …he would need to do that on occasion just to know she was …..well and …happy…with out him as he sought confirmation from her…..

I mean you loved the guy didn't you….you did…...didn't you B?"

"Yes…yes… Gio, I did…I loved him (what would be the point of telling him the truth now, none of it mattered her future was set, her plan in place as she tried to reassure him but more herself as she confidently continued, ever the consummate actress)… and I….I still do…he just, well he just didn't want me any longer……"

I want you B…..but I can't….everything has changed…everything……(Gio thought to himself wanting more than life itself to unburden himself) but with time…maybe I'll be able to tell you the truth as he controlled his passions. Nervous and anxious to stray away from the subject of his affections that threatened to swallow his heart whole; namely Betty Suarez Gio attempted to break their physical spell, a chemistry so strong and animal. Moving away from 'her' slightly, reaching up to a large, white cardboard box on a filing cabinet to the right of Betty. Gio grabbed it as if a precious container, hurriedly opening the lid and offering her the contents in an attempt to change the atmosphere that sizzled around them…..safety in food, him the giver, her the receiver, no strings, simply a 'treat', innocent and simple….As his voice broke, looking into her eyes pleading for a return to past compatibility in their relationship….he so missed that ease with which they always bantered, argued and talked……

"Betty, a cookie…..(his voice usually so confident now quiet and dry) how about a cookie, the other guys have had one, seems I've made to many but I do like to spoil you….my staff…..so what do you say B...want one…(eyes wide open trying to be the old, cheeky Gio) they're your faves Betty…..no strings I won't be expecting a kiss like last time….and anyway I couldn't take another slap like that…you've got one great right hook there Suarez…..(as she hesitated) No? Oh Go on…..B you know you want to girl and hey let's face it you could do with putting a few pounds on…..I swear B you're getting positively ….thin….Come on….take one….put it away for laters…..I'll pretend I never saw you have it or ….wait until I've left and then you can throw it away….." As Betty reached in and took a cookie, her eyes never looking at Gio as she placed it by her laptop and spoke gently to him…..

"Thanks Gio…..I'll save it for later…….I'm not feeling too good lately but it will pass….a bug…..lots of bugs going around and I'm not a breakfast girl…at the moment .but Yay, lunch …..I'll eat it then…..you know I love your cookies ….so soft, sweet and melt in the mouth….hmm….I so love your cookies but Hey! If you're trying to get me fat Giovanni Rossi I'll have you know I'm ….watching my weight….I've put on a few pounds lately but ….that will come off soon….very soon….."

Sheepish now, lost in her thoughts and what she had to do Betty sat down at her desk, looked at her work pretending to read it's contents as she lifted her drink to her mouth to stop her saying anymore…..she so wanted to tell him more as he returned the box to it's hiding place as he slowly moved back to her, her neck twitching with his proximity as she pretended she wasn't aware how close he had become…..

Sitting on the desk, leaning over her as she began to sip her water as he picked up the magazine he'd come to review….acutely aware he could have walked around her desk to get the item in question Betty wondered why did he would do that…..why was he so keen to be near her after everything……Oh he so unsettled her already ragged nerves as he sat on the edge of the desk, if she moved slightly her head would be in his lap as he coolly flicked through the pages of last months Vito du Gusto magazine whilst she proofed the pictures for the Christmas addition telling herself the needed to do this, the edition needed to be completed that day for printing and distribution tomorrow, no delays…..just business ….Yes, yes must concentrate on the publication (Betty thought)……tomorrow….tomorrow..no time to waste, to wonder…to want as the scent of his body entered her consciousness. Her heart racing, her stomach rolling from days of repeated vomiting as it began to churn once more as Gio turned to Betty and whispered, his voice arousing her hormonal state..

"B…Jenny and me….well …we go back a long time….a long time….High School, College….we …well her husband Phill….Pippi…he was my bro in so many ways, we played hooky together from school, we did boy stuff you know, stealing, fighting, he was older than me by a few years and I kinda looked up to him, he kinda looked after me and in a house full of women except dad who was always working ….well we were close, real close and it stayed that way for years even when Jenny became his girl…I never minded…you know…we we're…..Pals! There was someone I wanted …I'd hoped we'd be a foursome (looking at the top of her head as it remained down for she could not look at him or she would break down and tell him everything) but y…..she …didn't want me. Well Pippi was away on cadet training …he always wanted to go into the army and well Jenny and me …she was lonely….I was …me well we sort of got together and Pippi found out and he exploded, punched me, I didn't fight back….I deserved it you see B….I'd…..well…it was bad…real bad….

In no time at all Jenny's pa blew a gasket, had the church sorted…..everything you know (his chest rising in his anxiety to tell her, explain everything as he continued, speaking so quickly she could barely discern his voice…_ Jeeze B…..I was barely legal…Jenny was a little older but neither of us knew what we were doing talk about shot gun wedding. Anyways B my suit, the rings were brought and the wedding planned…I can tell ya I was crapping myself Betty, really I was. I thought I loved her …she reminded me so much of y…of someone I …wanted and I was going to go through with it…it seemed right……meant, you know….then the morning of the wedding I got up, shaved, my hand shaking so much I almost cut my throat …I can laugh now but I thought my life was ending. Then, well my ma gave me a hand written note….seems Pippi and Jen had run away together….and I smiled….I cried…I'd never been so happy…. it was such a relief and B they were meant to be together you know…. Jenny didn't love me or me Jenny.

Pippi had signed up and got in the marines and before anyone could object they were married and well….it was all okay again, as it should be. He'd punched me out when he found out what we'd done, told me he never wanted to look on my face again and they disappeared. I never saw or heard from them again, nine years almost. I thought he was fine until I bumped into Jenny at aunt M's wake…she's a waitress and she told me he'd been killed in Iraq. Believe me even then I didn't think anything of it but the day I was at the precinct she came to meet me, Ma had told her I was there, think she thought I'd get locked away for years…hell man I thought I'd be locked away for years but you…… and she brought my s…"(as Betty interrupted him)…...

"Yes, …small world isn't it? All that time and……you've found each other again….Oh I love a good love story…but hey (hands shaking in front of her, smiling her brace on show, still the old Betty if more professionally attired and coiffured) Things to do….places to go…women's problems (scratching her neck repeatedly….)…gotta go to the ladies room…(As the door opened and Jenny, the lady in question walked in and Gio stood up to greet her, holding her shoulder as he had Betty's and kissing her gently on the cheek…not the kiss of a soon to be married man Betty thought but he was probably being considerate of her feelings, no way would Giovanni Rossi not be attentive or thoughtful) ..as Betty gently spoke….

"Oh Jenny there you are……..so good to see you…..how exciting, getting married and to Gio…yeah to Gio….he's the ….best…the best….Oh well, I must run…busy…busy…..editor stuff to do…..so I'll …see you both later….maybe?….."

"Hi Betty, I …we….wanted to give you an invite to the wedding and to tell you about…"

"Oh thank you…thank you Jenny, Gio…but I must rush….and oh dear, I would have loved to come to the wedding but….what a shame…..I'm…. I'm busy that day…totally forgot…..papi's got to go to hospital, a check up…a really important one and well…….it'll take ALL DAY…yeah all day…I'd loved to have come but…..sorry…….and you two love birds won't miss an old friend like me you'll be …too busy…… Well, gotta go…like I said…busy busy and I…I need the ladies room…..women stuff ….god such a bore….."

Watching her run away almost, Gio couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong, why he was worried and he…they were about to tell Betty the reason for the rushed wedding but she didn't seem to want to know. Why Gio thought would she theirs was always an up and down relationship and she didn't love him, she never had and they had nothing to hold them together. He had a son now …with Jenny and he needed to marry the momma of his boy, to make it legal, for her….. for all of them before Jenny died of her brain tumour ..there wasn't much time……..Surely Gio felt Betty should…would have understood, if only she'd just stopped and listened …maybe he'd mis-read the past half hour with her, their connection, perhaps she didn't care at all…maybe she'd moved on and he needed to do the same finally.

………………………….

"Well sis, did you speak to him….did you tell him…I mean it ain't everyday a man gets to find out he's a daddy…Oh yeah, forgot it is for Gio….Jeeze sis how many other kids has he got hiding, I mean I know he was a bit of a ladies man but he always gave me the impression he was …careful… Maybe he should have kept that little pocket rocket wrapped in its bonfire box more often…although from what I saw he was packing a punch….."

"Hilda! Please Justin might be listening and (mopping her brow remembering, her mouth slightly agape Betty continued, her voice a pace, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment),,,,you talk about Gio like he was a…piece of ..meat…he's not ..he's the most kind, considerate….lover…man I have ever….had (tears welling up in her eyes as she quickly brushed them away) and I don't want to talk about it…it's over. He's getting married to Jenny and that's that…..I've got my appointment out of town next week and well…..I'll have made my decision by then…..but I'm pretty sure what I'm going to do…."

"You are going to …….I I can't even say it (crossing her self and whispering…. what would momma say? Hilda continued)….. let go of the baby…your baby that would soon be moving inside you, life Betty….Life…..I can't believe what your saying…..you've changed…really you have I think your heartless……I don't want to look at you …."

"Hilda…Hilda….please, I can't have a child, it's not real yet, I can't see it, it's just a bunch of cells and to come into a world where….Oh I want to keep it…I do…I want to tell Gio but he would just convince me and I'd keep it and well we'd just …linger you know…....him being around me when he loves Jenny, upsetting his wife, his family…No I won't do it to him…or me!….I'm going next week. I'll watch the wedding, I said I wasn't going to go but I will, out of sight, discreet…I have to …final you know and then I can sort myself, take some me time and go….get it ….sorted….Forgive me or not Hilda I would support you, I supported your choice with Justin…Please respect mine, whatever it is…can't you do that?"

Turning towards her sister, angry and then calming and then in 'mother' mode again never able to be really angry with Betty for too long when she knew she was in pain Hilda took Betty's face in her hands her talon's grasping as if about to pounce but with the most gentle of holds as she brushed her hair aside and whispered…

"Betty, just promise me one thing….this clinic…..before you make your final decision……you promise me you will have a scan….just to check…just to see, I mean what are you now……almost twelve….thirteen weeks….hmm…. yeah you look and when you've finished looking…you do what you need to do and I won't judge you …You're right who am I to judge anyone for wanting a ….life…okay…okay…so will you promise me that, nothing more just that?….I'll come with you if you want me too, would you like that and to Gio's wedding if you like ….. I can play discreet…No really I can…I'll put my silent heels on ..what do you say sis?

"Okay, yes please…you would come with me even if I decide too……and I'll do that have my scan…… but Hilda it won't make any difference…..I'm getting …..the baby will have to…..I know what I need to do…I won't change my mind……and Gio will never find out…..YOU WILL NEVER TELL HIM…do you promise me….."

" I promise he will never find out from my lips sis…….."

……………………………..

"Oh God Elisa ….I think my waters have just broken….what am I going to do…I can't be a mother, I'm not married…I'm not the marrying type and I'm as maternal as a cat……this should have been you…you're the natural momma..not me…Oh no, what was that I feel like I'm being split in two….it can't come that fast can it doctor Petrelli said it would be hours….oh no hours of this pain…..I don't want a baby…..what have I done…."

"Let me get the father Marguerite…please tell me who he is…I'm sure he'd want to know…..come on now stop being so proud and secretive…tell me his name…."

"No…No and anyway it's no use…..he's DEAD…he died out in Europe….France or something so come on ….Lisa….hold my hand cos I don't think I can do this on my own…….

Fourteen hours later, exhausted and weak Marguerite fell asleep having delivered into the world a son, five pounds and two ounces but perfect and so like his papa, the new arrivals name… Alfredo Luka Rossi, brown eyes, black hair and unmistakeably his fathers son. Elisa Rossi took the boy into her arms, childless and a widow she walked to the window as night had now drawn in as she began to sing a lullaby to the still warm and newly cleaned baby. Glancing at him, smelling him as if bonding it was as if a thunderbolt had hit her as she realised whose child she held….her husbands….her Frederico…He was the image of his daddy she knew it and as if an arm of love had enveloped her she knew her love for this boy would be forever, he was her husband come back to her…he wasn't dead…just reborn in this baby Alfredo a good name it suited him. Smiling she sat on the rocking chair and cradled the child until she heard Marguerite stir as if knowing her milk was needed and Elisa handed him over, jealous of a gift, a service she could not supply. She had been unable to bear a child for her husband or to suckle his offspring but she had no envy of her friend it was meant to be for the world would be a lesser place for not having Frederico's lineage, a face, a heart so big it needed to continue. God she was convinced had sent him to her and she would be here, to help and nurture where possible it would give her meaning and a reason to be…. As she whispered….

"Marguerite, your soldier boyfriend, where did he die did you say in France? …it must have been around the same time Fre…"

"Yeah, it must have been but Elisa please I don't want to talk about it now….I'm tired…please take the baby for me…take Alfredo….your better with him than me anyway…you know you are and I'm so….tired….(pretending to fall asleep to avoid the questions Marguerite lay her head down and before long fell into a real, deep sleep once more as Elisa lay the child down in it's crib…" her secrets safe or hidden for the moment…..

……………………..

A knock sounded on the door, it was a rainy day in Queens, the old house big and rambling and in need of a great deal of repair but there was no man in the house now except a small baby boy so the jobs would never get done that was for certain. Turning the handle and opening the vault like front door Elisa Rossi was surprised to see a tall young fellow, ginger haired and although only about twenty five in years looked gaunt and old as if he'd seen hell and come back from it. Looking down as he began to walk forward Elisa felt ashamed for not having noticed he was crippled and wearing a prosthetic leg, primitive in form but enabling him to hobble in a fashion. Watching him she looked deep into his eyes as he leant on his walking stick, removed his hat and spoke….

"Mrs Rossi I hope I'm not disturbing you? I'm John Sargent, from your husbands platoon 29th Infantry division, we served out in France and finally Belgium, I was lucky enough to be under his command until…..well….he looked after me, he looked after us all….I've never seen anything quite like war and…I never want to see anything like it again….I want to die old in my bed….so many of my friends they …they weren't so lucky….I've got to thank Mr Rossi for that…..but I can't…...

I ….I owe my life to him Mrs Rossi…he ran through enemy fire to reach me and he protected me while the medics came. …..The Battle of the Bulge I think they call it now…..hell more like It was all clear, I remember it was January 6th , it was my ma's birthday and I was thinking of her because I thought I was going to die, that was it. I felt at peace you know, like I was back home in Queens, the usual, early morning muffins and coffee while she opened her presents, her ritual, our ritual I could see her clearly guess it was the morphine working but I felt no pain as I floated in a kind of haze, able to hear everything but do nothing while the medics worked on me and Mr Rossi watched over, god he was gonna make one hell of a pa. (eager to continue as he gasped out the words….)

The area had been scoured for enemy fire, I'm sorry my therapist has told me it's good to talk about it you know, relive it, bring it out it will heal my mind. Everyone was relieved, he was standing by me Mr Rossi…I clearly remember that I do, the medics lifted me up to be transported to the hospital and he got in the jeep in front, the ambulance was behind in convoy, telling me it would all be okay, I'd be home soon, my war was over ……

Oh Mrs Rossi….it was quick, really so very quick they told me later the driver of the truck I was in he locked the gears and they froze or we would have….well I was inside when I heard it…..the jeep….It got booby trapped, the road, mines no one had cleared and it …well it killed Frederico out right…it was instantaneous Mrs Rossi he wouldn't have known a thing. His body; it's buried in the cemetery at Colleville-sur-Mer, Normandy with the other boys from Omaha Beach, fitting really he would have wanted that I reckon, he was quite a man….I've known none better (almost crying for a man so worn by war Elisa held him asking him to come inside, he refused as he continued, brushing away the tears embarrassed to show weakness in front of the lady).

He was so brave, he kept all our spirits up, we were all kids really, in our twenty's some but still green behind the ears and he seemed invincible. I remember now, I get these flash backs…. he strode on as the boats landed at Omaha, shots everywhere, men blown to bits in front of you, behind you, next to you and he kept going until he got us off there…Mrs Rossi I thought we'd all die but Fred…Captain Rossi he told us we'd make it and we did we took a little section of he beach, dead bodies everywhere and held on and we held on for what seemed weeks, months until the re-enforcements came later and the army moved forward to Belgium waiting for the Germans to attack and they did……they were some army…...(lost in his memories once more)…

I remember he would read his letters sometimes in private but we all watched having no one except our momma's we craved any news of affection and he would smile and read them over and over again….

"I never wrote to him, I was …..in hospital, the strain of him going ….but yes of course I did write when I got better, go on John…the letters…."

"Yes, of course he said you were a little unwell but when he heard about the child, he was going to be a dad well you know I think it gave him reason to live and he would have survived he was a natural soldier, a natural hero, a little power house ..a good man. He couldn't wait to get home ..he said he was going to make it all right….yeah all right…did you two argue Mrs Rossi …why would he say that…Oh too personal forgive me….I guess I just….thought but what do I know…

Anyways, I just came here to tell you, to pay my respects but….. (wiping the sweat off his brown) I have to go…really I do…..my momma is expecting me, she's having a party for my home coming. I came here first ….I owed it to Fred..to Captain Rossi to give you his letters, my platoon leader asked me…living in Queens and all that. They were in his billet, his tent, ones he'd received over the months and one he was about to post before he….before he…died. (shaking as he handed them over…..)

I thought you might like them to remember him by I know he loved you dearly he would show me your picture and kiss it, yeah Italians …total romantics. I, I have a picture here for you (lifting it out of his wallet so carefully wrapped and pressed flat )…..the last one of him in Belgium, looking a little rough I guess, stubble, his hair past army regulation length but I think as much as he could be he was…happy.

Excuse me again Mrs Rossi……..I've got to go, please, maybe we could meet again when things are better, we're more settled….I'd like that

John visited years later but no one lived at the address and he never returned.

…………………………….

Theresa Rossi continued to read Elisa Rossi's letters and yearly journals and looked at the picture of the man in question, standing, in a army khaki vest, a cigarette in his mouth, smiling and looking for all intense and purpose a mirror image of her son Giovanni as she gasped aloud…

"No wonder Marguerite had always been drawn to her boy….. he was Frederico's image" as she read on…..

………………………………..

"Marguerite, I've had a young man here today from Frederico's division…"

"You did, where is he, didn't he want to come in and say hello? We could have talked about Fredo….."

"Oh he did, he told me a lot and he couldn't stay…he had to see his momma, it's his first time back home….I think he didn't like to talk about things but he's been told to do exactly that but you could tell he was really uncomfortable so I let him go. M, …he gave me some letters; apparently I sent them to Rico while he was out …there and I know I couldn't have I was in the sanatorium until you got me out do you remember…..you must remember ….well they were all addressed to you but I'm sorry I accidentally opened one of them….."

"Handing the baby over to Elisa and taking the precious parchments in return, folded neatly so like Frederico to be neat for such a manly man he was so good with his hands and practical, like an accountant in so many ways but a chef always. Gently rubbing her fingers across the sealed envelopes as if to feel the recipient of them once more, her eyes closed her heart leapt a beat and she was back in his arms feeling his kisses all over her, so faint now, so vague but ripping her heart in two. Looking at Elisa crying uncontrollably as she said….

"He kept my letters, Elisa you've read one of them?…Oh my friend you were never meant to see these, we …we never meant to fall in love….he would never have left you..you know that, I know that, his marriage was everything but……"

"Read them to me Marguerite, I'll hold Alfredo, please, you can do no harm now, he's gone and you need me and I need Alfredo and you…no more secrets….I want to know him, to sense his last words…..I so miss him. Marguerite Alfredo is Frederico's son a son …I couldn't give him but…. you could…… how could I hate you for that…it was meant to be …meant to be……we will bring Alfredo up together…Fredo would have wanted that, his bambino and the two women who he loved and loved him, please……read them……"

Opening letter after letter Marguerite read on and on, slipping the unopened final letter carefully away in her pocket for her own perusal, she knew what was in the letters she had wrote every word of love and lust. The news of the growing child in her womb must have eaten away at Elisa and Marguerite hated to go on but Elisa had insisted. She needed to know, to sense her husband and love it or hate it her best friend had provided the affection she was unable to give in his last days of freedom as a man about to possibly die any day. No what had happened had happened and a perfect baby boy now lay in her arms and her motherly instincts were so acute. Elisa could never forget that but as every word written and the intimacy shared was related to her she could…..forgive….yes love could make you forgive ….anything….. Placated as Marguerite finished the final letter Elisa handed over Alfredo to his momma and said…

"Marguerite there is nothing more to say….ever…..we have a boy to take care of….you will let me ….won't you? As Marguerite nodded in the affirmative a tear filling her eyes" and that was all; no other words were mentioned on the subject…..

Returning to her room relieved at last of her burden and guilt but so anxious to read Frederico's final letter Marguerite settled herself on the large armchair beside her bed in her chamber. This would have been 'it'……, her time would have been near and Frederico would have made his final decision and Marguerite needed to know if he was going to choose her or Elisa……. as she opened the precious cargo and read on…..

To my dear Marguerite,

I can't tell you where I am, hush hush as always but I'm deep into enemy territory. Our division spirits are high and none higher than mine, it won't be long now before our son is born …you wonder how I know it will be a boy…I just do we Rossi's only have boys…first, there will be girls later…I promise…

When I get back tomorrow I will write to Elisa and tell her I want a divorce, she'll be devastated but she'll understand, I love her still so very much but I..we have a child to think of and well I love you to my M, my Mags, you're my girl now, I….love you so very very much and I think if I don't have you it will break my heart and I could never make you or me sad …although as my papi used to say….I can work with that. So I'll tell her…I promise…soon….Oh I'm such a coward aren't I?...No…No she whispered tears falling freely down her face…….no your not my love, your not Marguerite thought.

Child birth had made her all hormonal and sentimental of late and his letter was as if speaking to her again….god she so loved him as her heart froze a little more knowing he would never come home to her again and he was going to choose her over her best friend. Marguerite's heart fractured a little more, hurt in that knowledge that so would have killed her best friend Elisa who was so fragile, so loving and so in love with her Frederico. Marguerite continued to read…..a sort of change appearing in the style of writing as a few days had passed from one paragraph to the next….

The old house M make sure it's okay for me if I don't get back, I love that old place, I left a part of me there just for you in case…in case I don't make it. Funny lately I've kind of thought I might not get back to you all, I want to, I really do but somehow I think this continent of my forefathers wants to claim me back in some way, as if I will never leave it' shores. I've seen things no living soul should see, men, good men, brave men blown to bits or one shot and stone dead I so need to feel alive again to feel life to feel our boy to feel myself in you once more my love as….one….oh wait for me….where ever I am….you will won't you?

It's cold as hell here M and I imagine you naked by me when I'm alone, I'm sure the other guys see me grinning wondering what I'm remembering they'd be shocked if they knew me the honourable business man from Queens who has…… a mistress……me a mistress….of my heart….

Marguerite froze with the word, somehow the remaining sentiments that she read seemed not to touch her as the word….mistress, mistress echoed in her mind…..she the mistress and Alfredo the bastard child of a mistress and the husband of a child less marriage. Panic struck in her heart in an instant as she folded the letter, returned it to it's envelope and the case where it would lay forever. Marguerite was in a state of shock, depressed and…. changed. Looking out into the lounge watching Elisa with her son, happy, more a mother than she could ever be she had an epiphany a moment of pure clarity. Why was way so selfish? So much to do with her life, so much living to do……. she had a five year plan and no one would stop that …and Frederico..her Rico….her beautiful man was ….dead. How could she do that to his child turn him into a bastard….No she knew what she had to do…….

"Elisa, I have to go out, I won't be long, you stay there with Alfredo, I know he'll be safe with you…..please…"

"Yes, yes okay Marguerite, don't worry…this little one will be just fine and dandy…won't you my boy?

Packing a small case, her letters and bank book in hand and leaving a small sum of cash on her beside table Marguerite best clothes on and looking beautiful as ever dispatched a letter to her friend and walked out with no intention of ever returning until…that fateful telegram……

Hours later, dark and Alfredo fast asleep Elisa gingerly stepped into Marguerites bedroom thinking she had returned and fallen asleep. Picking up the letter addressed to her and opening it as she read on….

_Dear Elisa, my best friend in the world. I could not leave him with anyone else but you. He should have been yours and Frederico's this is meant to be. I leave him in your capable and loving hands …you are his momma now. Tell him I love him one day when the time is right and if you ever need me I will come back._

_Rico would not want his boy to be a bastard, no one really knows he's mine, we were very discreet, pass him off as yours…he is yours …._

_I love you both, don't judge me too harshly my friend you can be the mother I never could …._

_Love….always….Marguerite…_

_Bless you….xxxxxx_

Oh M……you are giving me your boy….oh (tears racing to her eyes unable to control them as if years of pain was exiting from her body as she whispered….

Frederico, husband of mine….M I will take care of him…he will want for nothing he will have all the love he can ever need and he will know his papi I will make sure of that…..and M if he ever needs you….I will call you…I will find you…..I promise……

……………………..

Wiping the tears from her eyes, three in the morning now Theresa Rossi closed the Journal and questioned no more as she whispered to herself…

"Marguerite was Alfredo's momma!!! She did have a love affair with Frederico and Elisa could not have children….Oh Marguerite I am so sorry for doubting you…..it all makes sense now that closeness you had, I wondered sometimes, I was jealous sometimes of your special bond with…my husband and Giovanni. Lifting the picture once more of Frederico the image of her son Theresa vowed to show her boy the letters he needed to know and she needed to tell him as far as she was concerned the final chapter could be included in Marguerite's book. So many years had past and everyone was dead now…there life, their love and friendship could be told and Marguerite truly was their other nanny by blood……

Something still perplexed her though as she tiredly reflected on the vast information she had read in the past few days. What did Marguerite mean in the letter she'd wrote for to me to read on her death, her ramblings, what was it now. It was imperative that I looked into Elisa's journals and her letters to grandpa Frederico and she'd done that, she couldn't put them down they were so riveting. However that key message at the end, she Theresa must read Marguerites own journals as well especially in regards to Betty Suarez and the baby….Surely she'd meant Miss Suarez and the book and the baby, what baby Theresa thought she must have meant Jenny's Ricardo….there were no other babies. For now though Theresa needed to sleep but when she found the time she would read on, all her spare energy's were on her son's impending marriage and her new grandson…..Oh little Ricardo…..the image of his papi, how the male genes passed so easily through the Rossi family line Theresa thought.

That was it….Marguerite must have known Giovanni was a papi and she finally wanted me to find out…now it all makes sense Rico….little Rico was the baby…..Betty though….where did she come into all this, Theresa didn't know but maybe Gio would…..she would speak to him after his honeymoon….she would read Marguerites journals when she could, there was no hurry……the baby was now eight years old….."

…………………………………………….

"Jenny you look beautiful, you always do now come on…..for the thousandth time everything is settled, the wedding, our honeymoon, Rico will be with his grandma Theresa she's itching to get her hands on him, apparently he's handsome like his papi…can't see it myself although I have never had any complaints…except…"

"Betty Suarez….it's fine Gio I know you still love her…..that's good this is only a short term arrangement…very short term, once Ricardo accepts you as his papi and he seems to have done that, he can't argue with what he see's before him and he loves your family especially Antonella and those dogs smelly but so adorable. He's happy….I'm happy….are you happy Gio?….Really….you know it's only a formality there is no one to claim our boy, my momma understands, she has twelve other grand children only take care of her a little if you can Gio…she loves me …she loves us both and she'll feel my passing I know….."

"I will, I will and don't be silly you've got years yet…surely and well Betty doesn't want me…she never has, never will I was just fooling myself….I'm going to give her the magazine when I get back, it's all set in motion, while were' away my solicitors will contact her and she'll agree, be glad to get rid of me I reckon…Heck, I mean she must be so fed up of me now…..stalking her….I couldn't leave her alone but I will now, it's over…..No, I'm good, I've made my mind up…I've got a family, now we're getting married almost nine years late but hey….I'm cool with that…."about time the Gio man settled down and took this hunk of manhood off the market…what do you say babe….ready to make an honest man of me…it took you long enough woman….." his face smiling but his eyes sad…..

"Gio, I don't think Betty is indifferent to you silly…I think she really l…."

"No more, Jenny that's in the past and hey come on I've got to show my best girl a good time, now how about we take Rico to the bowling and then onto the cinema and then we can drop him off with grandma Rossi….jeeze that sounds good and we can go for a late night ride to a restaurant on the other side of Queens that I know. Dress up warm the weather might change but you'll love it…you might recognise it…we worked there years ago, remember we made out in the conservatory……as I recall that was quite a night and I sure bedded your azalea's (as she slapped his arm)….

"Oh Fellini's…oh I so remember that place Gio….you know I think little Ricardo was conceived there ….no chance of that though….not any longer..I …I don't…"

"Hell, crap what did you think Jenny…..No…Wow!...wouldn't dream of it, not that your not a beautiful woman you are but ….babe your ill…..no….way…honey I'm so sorry me and my big mouth…."

"Gio, relax…..I…we will have a wonderful time, I'll just get changed and find Rico…..I want to enjoy what time I have…with you and our boy….."

………………………………

Driving along the freeway, a good night, it couldn't be any better, Rico settled at his grandma Rossi's and Giovanni Rossi's sports car valeted to perfection, Kanye West blaring out of the state of the art music centre the driver relaxed free as a bird enjoying themselves, at one with the road. Travelling at speed they looked only forward the road theirs as the darkness engulfed the night save only the odd light of passed homes. Faster and faster as the rain began to fall, pelting like stones on the window as the wipers vainly attempted to brush the spray away. Comfortable, calm, warm almost and so relaxed, a good meal, a good day happy as their foot pressed down on the accelerator. What power, what strength as the driver controlled and balanced life or death in their hands literally as they drove on through the night, cutting through the miles, the space their future…..Wow! The driver shrieked out their one hand on the wheel, eyes shut and almost asleep from the strong medication and alcohol they'd consumed……...

For only a split second the car seemed to jolt, no great movement, no damage obvious to it but still enough as the car wheel punctured on a sharp object in the road and it spun off so fast yet lasting a lifetime…their lifetime. The driver in a natural survivor mode tried vainly to control the wheel, as the car spun in a kind of dance, floating, almost under water as they attempted to turn into the skid, so strong but not strong enough almost avoided the tree in front of them…..almost………as they finally (eyes closed shut) gave into fate…….

TBC……


	27. Chapter 26

Guardian Lover – Chapter 26 – Hissy fits, snacks and Glenfiddich…

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic."

"Betty Suarez what do I see you with there?….chocolate cookies and three of them, didn't think you ate that stuff any longer sis….bad for you and your new figure…hey your new clothes won't fit and then where will you be…..?..Come on pass to me I could put a few pounds on Archie wouldn't mind……and anyway what am I talking about you can get big and fat now…your going to be a mommy"

"Hilda, leave me alone will you? I'm……I am…depressed….(whispering so Ignacio and Justin couldn't hear) Gio as you know is getting married tomorrow and I don't care what I eat, what I look like I was so much happier when I looked my…old way…he loved me then…..I was just to stupid, to up myself to see it…..I want my old self back, I want Gio….back……and I don't want to be a mommy…...yet."

"Oh Betty (grabbing her face and pushing Betty's cheeks between her hands Hilda squealed….)..sis….. your having your first baby hormonal hissy fit….it's natural…oh come on let Hilda give you a hug and make it better…come here ….oh this is so cute …….your having a baby…I'm going to be an auntie" Looking at Betty's stern face and trying to change the subject Hilda continued…

"Oh …..what are those biscuits…. are they Gio's? …they are aren't they….oh you bad girl Betty Suarez….mind you…..boy (taking a big bite) that hunk of male makes good cookies he sure knows how to get to a girls heart……through her sweet tooth……(nibbling away savouring every bite and licking her lips in a more erotic manner than was necessary Hilda whispered……)I could suck on these babies for hours there heaven …"

"From a cow………Gio said that…….Heaven from a cow……..Oh……." Betty shouted…..

Not sure if her sister was now mentally insane and anxious to change the subject away from a certain Italian Hilda picked up the remote control from the coffee table that was buried beneath five empty bags of Doritos, a box of assorted doughnuts (Not Gio's), a pepperoni pizza …large size and all consumed and half an apple so she got part of her daily fruit and fibre intake.

"Jeeze, sister of mine you sure can put it away when you get ……depressed (Hilda said sarcastically) gotta do something before I'll need a hoist and harness to move you from the couch if you carry on in this mood"

Pointing the remote at the television and sitting upright so as not to allow her sister to see what a pig she thought she was Hilda screeched ……

"Hey lets put the news on ….I….I've got to see the weather for tomorrow night (starring at a now anxious looking Betty Hilda whispered) don't worry I'm still coming to the wedding with you….I promised didn't I? Archie is taking me out to a play on Broadway and I want to know what fur coat to put on…my sable or my fox….Oh I so look foxy in fox, Archie loves me to dress in fur….say's it reminds him of Neopolitan man or something …hairy chicks he says……what can he mean but hey Betty I ain't complaining if you know what I mean Mr Neopolitan is a bit of a Guy….."

"The Guyyyyyyyyyyyyyy …..Hilda Gio said he wanted to be my Guyyyyyyy…..Oh……"

"Only joking, only joking and I…..I know you hate all that fur stuff but hey it got a smile out of you before you…..screamed like a stuck pig……Betty Suarez get a grip girl or I'll have to put you over my knee and spank your behind…..second thoughts maybe not I'll need traction and my skirt might rip so…so come on lets just turn the News channel on and relax…..yeah ….relax before you blow a gasket….lord help me from hormonal females……….."

Partially watching waiting for the screen to turn to the weather whilst brushing away the debris of Betty's little ….snack Hilda waited for the arrival of the blue clouds and rain symbols to appear. Settled finally; nibbling on their little tit bits Betty hadn't consumed, there weren't many Hilda looked at the news flash appearing across the bottom of the screen almost mesmerised by the words in front of her. Turning to see if Betty had noticed she read the print….

_Local businessman's car involved in fatal crash, one fatality no other injuries suspected……more news to follow later…._

Standing up almost frozen in shock as she too had seen her sister's reaction and looked at the screen, unable to move or speak Betty Suarez eventually turned to her sister looking for answers, getting none as she gasped out the words…

"That's Gio's car, Hilda that's his Coupe, look at it….my god how could anyone get out of that, the one side is crushed and one fatality …No, No Hilda this isn't happening not to me…..I'm not Marguerite all over again I am not going to pine for a dead Rossi….no way…(Her hand to her mouth, suddenly circling around the room, frantic) I am not having any dead mans baby…..I won't….Oh Gio….Gio….Gio…..baby…don't you dare be dead…don't you dare…..(barely able to breath as she gasped)….don't you dare be dead …not now….No…no way..please God…please make him okay…it's a mistake, it's not his car….someone else was driving it…..Hilda…..he never lets anyone drive it …it's his baby….No he's getting married tomorrow….I won't think like that…..I'm going to his wedding to Jenny….Jenny Hernandez I'll see him there…..yes….there….I don't care who he marries…..just please God….Let him be alive….."

As if the shock, the possibility had finally hit her Betty clutched her opened mouth once more with her left hand to stifle a scream…..

"What hospital did they say…..I don't care let's go to Theresa's she'll know…..she has to know…….."

"Okay, okay I'll take you …..calm down…the baby Betty you may not have decided to terminate but the shock….Betty the shock and you don't know it's Gio….someone may have stolen his car…yeah it's a thieves delight and Betty if it is him…he won't be at the hospital, did you see the car, read what it said……. he'll be at the…..morgue!"

Realising she had been to honest in her evaluation of the situation Hilda stood up and cradled Betty now silent and still, the only movement her shaking and the rise of her chest as she systematically breathed, lost, unknowing what exactly to do as Hilda took charge

"Come here Betty…..put this coat on it's cold out there and you may need it….the shock….don't worry I'm here for you, we'll do this together….Crap what am I going to do if he's dead (she thought)…I know how I was after Santos I went crazy (taking her sisters cold hand in hers Hilda whispered)……Come on lets go, I'll take you to Gio's momma's ……Hilda will take care of you…(stroking her hair) ….haven't I always…?"

……………………………………

Lights streaming everywhere from the array of police cars at Mrs Rossi's Betty waited just long enough for Hilda's car to stop before she raced out of her sisters car followed closely by the sibling in question in tow. Looking around, frantically searching for someone, anyone to tell her any news Betty noticed the door of the Rossi home open. Never thinking, presuming she would be welcome, included and about to just 'walk in uninvited' Betty was unceremoniously stopped by Antonella Rossi…as she almost shrieked in her disdain……

"Braces, what are you doing here, walking in like you own the place, come to gloat have you again? Why don't you just leave us alone, you can't hurt Gio anymore…Oh, yeah, I'm so stupid, I know why you're here….. do you think he's left you the business in his will or something?…you grave digger…well he isn't…wasn't as stupid as aunt..granny Marguerite….no he knew what you were about….Using him that's what…you….you selfish co….."

"Antonella! Antonella! No you don't understand and I…..I really don't have time for your silliness, I need to know….is he….is Gio….Oh God….this is no good ….Antonella….. is your momma around someone has to tell me something…… I need to know….I need to know…..if he's de…" Calmly interrupting the situation Isabella spoke……

"Momma isn't here Betty, she's at the hospital with Daniel….we don't know anything….we have to expect the worst…Momma's asked me to take Ricardo to the hospital in case… he may need to see …… before …….whatever (her eyes filling as she tried to remain in control of her emotions)…….. momma will decide. (Seeming to register in a moment why Betty Suarez was there Isabella scornfully reproached her….)

Miss Suarez, Betty I really don't think now's the time to be wanting to speak about your book I'm sure it can wait for another time…can't it?......really we need to go to the hospital to see as you said if my…our brother is ……(gasping out the word) dead….. (as Betty moved to go with her; Isabella put her hand out to stop her going any further) No!, I'm sorry its family only Betty, (her voice gentle now trying to consider her feelings) I know you're an old friend and my brother would want me to be polite to you but I have to think what momma would want and the police said only next of kin….Oh (her hand lifted to her mouth to stifle a panicked gasp) that sounds really bad doesn't it Betty, it must be serious he must really be?

Oh Gio, Oh all the bad things I've said to him and he's the best brother in the world….what will momma do? (Looking at Betty and quickly turning to leave as Isabella continued). I've……I've got to go to her…to my momma, she'll need me….Gio's her favourite. Please, please you'll have to…... excuse……excuse me Betty…..just….just leave a message on the answer machine and I'll get back to you as soon as I can…..as soon as I can, don't know when that will be but I will …I promise ….I promise but….I'm sure its not important it… can….(getting into the police car)…… wait….."

As the rest of the Rossi family approached and Betty replied her voice full of compassion and concern and attempting to hide her disappointment and distress…..

"Okay, okay Isabella, its fine, I understand, you're right …I can …..I can wait and of course ….your right…. It will be ….family only (as Ricardo stepped towards the car with his aunt Antonella holding his hand, half asleep and totally confused Betty automatically grabbed the unsuspecting young boy as she almost screamed, crazed in her need to hold something of Gio's.….)

Ricardo, Ricardo! (Her hands caressing both sides of his face taking his image in as if for future memory) so….….so like your papi, look at you so big and strong, so handsome, you hair falling on your face, your beautiful brown eyes (turning to her right). Oh Hilda look at his beautiful brown eyes" (hugging him too much for comfort as her sister nervously looked around as Isabella and Antonella looked on wondering if Betty Suarez had lost her mind ). Gently tapping her sister's shoulder and whispering in her ear to make her aware of her predicament Hilda whispered ……..

"Too much Betty, too much….. he's a little boy he doesn't understand any of this and he doesn't know who you are does he? Now come on sis, you need to leave him to his….. family….they will need to ….grieve for Gio ……" As if finally registering the finality of the situation Betty hissed as she glared into her sisters eyes, rabid and hysterical now….

"No! No! Hilda don't you dare say that, don't you EVER say that, I will never believe it, I'd know, in here (pointing to her heart)….G.I.O……my Gio…he's…he is NOT….there ….I won't even say it…No….No….NO!…He's got a son….he wouldn't do this, he wouldn't do it to Ricardo or me….he loves us…..(her face grimacing the tears raging to fall but she wouldn't let them) and Hilda he's never said it, they don't know but…..but I am family….I'm the…."

"Betty …hush ..hush now…sis……. if you want to keep your …..secret….did you forget it's your……secret; remember…..they don't know about any of this, no one except us knows about the baby or that your going to….to….well….you know…..next week….okay don't you think you'd better keep it that way? (Holding her now still, silent body Hilda whispered into her sisters ear, calming her as no one else could) Betty, maybe for the first time I agree with what your are about to do, you are so right, all this baby thing, you and Gio, it seems, well it finally seems…..doomed little one…yeah…..doomed……(Taking her arm helping her to stand up and allowing the little confused boy to return to his aunt Hilda gently pulled the now compliant Betty away whispering to Antonella and Rico….)

She's just a little distraught; Gio is…was… a good friend, she's really really worried. Please if you hear anything, when you hear anything could you kindly get your momma or your sister to telephone me straight away, here's my number..anytime no problem….believe me this is important…. "

"Oh …okay…okay…I understand…… I think, I know braces has always had a thing about my brother and she's lets face it a bit …unhinged to say the least but for my bro…. I'll try and remember to get someone to let you know …when I can, I promise. Your Hilda aren't you…the good looking one……yes Hilda I remember now Gio liked you ….(Antonella suddenly registered something, turning away from Hilda Suarez as if she did not exist as she almost pleaded with her sister Isabella, her voice full of concern as she continued….) Oh, I've just thought, has anyone told Jenny about the accident she'll be devastated if she isn't included….She, she really loved Gio….they were so happy…….."

Looking at Betty as the family walked to the ambulance and leading her slowly away, saying not a word the two Suarez sisters departed the sad yet frantic scene until only a few moments later, almost in another world the they found themselves seated, belted in Hilda's car and staring at the night sky that stood before them across the mass of the front dash board that lay before them as Betty whispered….

"I spoke to the police officer Hilda while you were talking to Antonella, he…he said the body had been taken to the County morgue for identification, Theresa's gone there apparently she's…., she's with Daniel…and Isabella said so as well, so it's got to be true then…..he's…..Gio's…. dead! Hilda it's all over, I will never be able to tell him about the baby….I would have you know…….he would have made a …he is a wonderful papi but it's no use now (suddenly totally exhausted and turning to her sister Betty whispered). I want to go home; Hilda please….take me home, I need to sleep and well….I've got some packing to do, there's nothing to keep me here now….Gio's gone.

Hilda I think….well I know……. I might as well go a day early don't you think? I need some time to…make up my mind…yes to…..to decide what I'm going to do. Oh don't worry sis, don't look at me like that Hilda I won't do anything stupid I've learnt my lesson, I won't try to…hurt myself again. (Betty's eyes filling to burst with tears, looking at her sister for guidance, anything, telling her this was all a dream …waiting but no words came as she continued) Hilda…. what am I going to do?...... I……I can't keep the baby it wouldn't be….right……and yet…..

Oh, Oh take no notice of my silliness Hilda it's just my hormones again…..You, you just ignore me and go out with Archie, yeah, you enjoy your play, enjoy him you never know when it will be ….gone. Oh sis I think I've gone mad but I've made up my mind what I'm going to do …..I ….I want to go to the clinic…..but I want to go alone…please, please don't take offence I just need to go alone…I hope you understand I just need some …..'me time'….to say my ….goodbye's….….."

……………………………

xxxxxxx

"Daniel, Hi, hello, it's me, Hilda! You know…..Betty's sister….."

"Oh Hilda, of course, sorry, okay, yeah nice to hear from you….. Are you okay there, I haven't seen you for ages and Betty how's she doing? I haven't seen her for weeks either, I really must get in touch she'll think I don't love her anymore, gotta put that right I am so forgetful and I know Betty gets so uppity when I do that. Oh did I Hear right, about Matt dumping Betty, he's a nasty bastard, never liked him, he's a Hartley what's to like? As far as I'm concerned their all fuck ups and in-breeds but hey Betty seemed to love him…can't think why …never will understand women……hmm….

Anyways; Hilda, I'll take a guess here, are you calling about Gio?….I mean I can't believe it all either, he was here only yesterday with Jenny; last minute shopping they said but I think he was just using me, asking for tips on marriage, as if I'd know! That's a laugh what do I know, I mean I wasn't married for long but what with Jenny's illness I guess he thought he could…..pick my…..…."

"Jenny's illness, (Hilda loudly interrupted Daniel as he spoke over the receiver) she…Jenny had an illness?...I, I didn't know….none of us knew….jeepers she kept that a secret….and some…"

"Oh Hilda (Daniel continued to speak down the telephone), didn't you know, surely Gio told you, I thought everyone knew? Jenny, she….she had a brain tumour, an inoperable one, she only had a matter of weeks to live and well …..well……"

"OMG so…so ……Gio was only marrying her for his…. …….his boy….Oh, okay finally; that makes so much sense now Daniel ….Oh, poor Ricardo, that poor little boy, what is he going to do now his momma's dying and his papi has been killed in a car crash?"

"Killed in a car crash? No way! No! Not Gio that's a mistake, Heavens you haven't heard have you Hilda, where have you been, it wasn't Gio in the car, I can tell you, No! No! that was just a big mistake. I was in trauma for a while there as well; I totally thought he was dead when Isabella came around, after she'd told me what had happened the crash and everything. Anyway I….. I went to the hospital and then the morgue with her momma when it was all over you know to help her to….to identify….the body. It was unrecognisable, the flames apparently on explosion but I swear we were seated outside waiting for the screening building up our courage and in 'he walks' bold as brass as if he owned the place and nothing was wrong, man it sure spooked me I can tell you I thought I'd seen a ghost…literally!.. …."

"Who walks in Daniel….?"

"Why Gio of course, large as life, racing in after sleeping at his aunt Marguerites house, no television or radio, he didn't know until he returned home to his mommas to get ready for the wedding. When he found the place empty only to be told they'd gone to the morgue to identify his body. You can imagine his shock mainly because he knew who was in the car…it was…..Jenny, poor, lovely …sweet and kind Jenny…. Apparently she'd asked Gio, just as a favour, so she could go and see her ma; just one last time before they'd got married while her body would allow her and before the chemotherapy took a hold ….AGAIN!…..Jenny had decided to visit her family on the spur of the moment; telling herself it would all be fine but something must have snapped in her thinking about what her future husband was about to take on and it must have all suddenly become clear to her….what she had to do ….

Gio found a note on the mantle piece at Theresa's; in his room to be precise ……explaining everything…."

"Everything?"

"Yes, she was sorry to take his car but she was convinced and determined she wasn't going to go through anymore pain, she'd suffered enough and after watching Rico and Gio together, finally knowing they'd 'bonded' she knew everything would be fine. Watching my sadness had apparently made her mind up, Molly's death, the way I missed her, our struggle and unselfishly she wanted to spare the ones she loved from all that pain….. so she……she deliberately drove the car, she raced it into…..well she….killed herself….can you believe it Hilda but there I've said it now Jenny committed suicide!

Gio had no idea she was thinking of anything like that he was prepared to nurse her he'd told me, he'd told Jenny right up to well until…until the …end….god I know what that feels like….it's so hard watching someone you love suffer like that and not be able to make it better….but I think Jenny loved Gio and Rico too much and so she….ended it.

Well, Gio had raced to the morgue where he saw us, morose and ready to identify his remains and his momma who was so shocked and upset when she saw him, well she hit him, in her passion I think from the knowledge he was alive after thinking he was dead, I've never seen a person swing so quickly from total despair to happiness so quickly. Gio, he well, he didn't say a word he just grabbed his boy Ricardo, kissed his ma, told her he loved her, thanked me and they just left. No one knows where Gio took Rico; when they'll be back….alone time I guess and Hilda I completely understand that….completely….completely we all grieve differently, yeah, you'd know when you lost Santos…..

Hilda I've got to admit today has been one of the strangest days ever, I mean all this drama, happiness…..sadness. One minute I'm going to be my best friend's best man at his wedding and then I'm going to help identify him in the morgue…. Hell, what ever…… none of it matters because well…..Gio…he's…..alive! ..He's damn well alive…..life is good, yeah? Oh, wow I almost forgot Hilda; Issy said something about Betty wanting to be told if there was any news…is she there I'll speak to her Hilda and tell her he's fine, he's okay he's with his boy…..somewhere, LA I guess…..that's his usual haunt now….…."

"He's alive that's all that matters Daniel, Oh my God….…..Betty (she instinctively shouted)…he's (remembering she wasn't there she'd left …… yesterday Hilda almost screamed down the telephone). That is such good news Daniel you don't know how good….. now Betty can tell him about the baby……"

"The baby, she's pregnant…..whose…it's that bastard Hartley isn't it?….dirty rotten asshole…and then he dumped her, let me speak to her, I'll help, Gio will help, we'll all help, I mean what are friends for?

"No, no you don't understand she's gone, she's gone to have the baby term……"

"Betty an..abortion….No she wouldn't not Betty she loves children, why would she do that, oh man she must be so afraid, so lost, confused…..I'll kill that bastard when I get my hands on him and as for Gio….he hates him…your sure she's gone…when, where?"

"Daniel I don't know where she's gone all I know is she's due back one week tomorrow after it's all over, there's nothing anyone can do but don't tell her I told you she'll kill me, only I thought you and Gio should know as her friends and Wow! Gio is alive, she will be so happy (putting the cell phone down) Oh Betty you didn't need to get rid of your baby…hon….Gio's alive, I hope he never finds out it was his or he'll never forgive you girl….his baby….gone…….did I tell Daniel it was Gio's…Oh no I can't remember…please why can't I keep this big mouth of mine closed?"

…………………………

Finally on sale Vito DuGusto stood out as the editor in chief and soon to be sole owner looked on proud for the first time in her life to have produced a Stella publication on her own. Small in distribution but growing weekly Betty felt so fulfilled to be a large fish in a small ocean rather than plankton in the deep, wide sea of Mode surrounded and threatened by great white sharks. Life (Betty mused) was good; life was full and happy, well at least professionally. Left to her own devices a sort of blossoming had occurred in Betty Suarez. She had had no one to run to but to balance that no one to stifle her creative views and moralistic messages. That's what writing was about wasn't it? A message, a gift and a right of passage to future generations to "do great things…..Gio had told her hadn't he that one day she would "do great things" he'd known everything. He'd had faith in her that she hadn't had in herself….faith to find her niche and master it to the greater good. Gio had been the one to give her this scope, this drive….this belief and everything she had, she was she owed to his influence or help…... he was truly her Guardian…..she finally knew that now…..

Food may have been the catalyst and connection to allow her dream to become reality but humanity edged through all the stories across many classes, continents and nationalities within this magazine and it was all her own work. Smiling, handing the ten dollars to purchase her copy Betty looked on in total satisfaction to see her name there as Editor in Chief and reporter….Looking down she saw another name that brought a tinge of sadness and as she gently bit her lower lip as her teeth protruded she spoke her thoughts aloud…. ….."Giovanni Rossi…..proprietor….. but not for very much longer" Betty had to be honest to herself and admit she was happy to be her own boss but sad knowing what that meant…... it came at a price….

At first Betty hadn't quite believed it, that letter sitting on her desk only last week from Mr Gibson Gio's solicitor stating Mr Rossi had decided to hand over the other half of the business to her immediately, all she had to do was sign the forms and it was hers and she did, on the spot. Why would he bequeath her this generous gift she'd thought, he didn't need to; he had family of his own, she was after all nothing to him, they had no connection and she had brought him only grief. As Betty Suarez reflected it was clear Gio had always had the most generous heart, wanting to please her and… love her. Finally Betty had wanted to love him back, she was ready, she'd grown up and knew what was important in a partner for the first time in her life; love, friendship, attraction but above all…..trust and honesty and not stifling each others hopes and dreams.

Jenny had changed all that, Jenny; just as she realised what she wanted Gio Betty had lost him…forever. First love would always take precedence but it would fade with time as a pleasant memory and Betty could fight that it seemed, hold her own…. but Gio had a child….with Jenny, the now immortalised Jenny, perfection in death and that child, that little boy was now his world and he needed his father. Handing over the rights to the magazine had been Gio's goodbye, his gift to Betty Suarez and she sensed…..she knew she would never see him again. Betty knew the measure of Giovanni Rossi now after all this time and there would be nothing more important to him than family; Gio as ever ……always did the right thing….

Returning to reality as she held her magazine and placing the precious text in her handbag, pulling the collar of her jacket up and re-adjusting her scarf to cover her face with her gloved hands Betty opened the door of the store and stepped out into the cold December air of New York. It was four thirty but the streets were bristling with Christmas shoppers December the second 2009 this had been quite a year and now was the time to relax a little and think of Christmas. Justin was settled at High School now after a shaky start, bullying or something that had stopped as soon as it started and Hilda was settled with Archie. No sign of a wedding ring but her elder sibling was 'working on it' only a matter of time she'd said no one was like her Archie and hey he was male he needed a little prodding to pop the question just not as much prodding as Hilda was attempting. If he didn't bite soon Betty mused she thought Hilda might punch him out….Oh Betty thought to have someone else's problems was so comforting as she spoke aloud if a little gentler…

"I wonder how Gio and Ricardo are? …….argh well none of my business now and I have work to do, all the indulgence of Christmas was an opportunity to her. January was resolution time and diets….nothing like a good work out and detox to get you into the swing of a new year. Picking up a chocolate cookie intent on starting her dietary regime next week Betty thought and felt guilty for an instant and then smiling to herself and continuing to eat the biscuit she raced off towards home.

Archie was going to move into the Suarez house over the Christmas period and for some time now Betty who had longed to have her own place again the thought had once more passed her mind to move out and this time she could afford it. She'd received a payout on her …and marguerites' story and it was enough to put a deposit on a small apartment in the city and she'd done exactly that, she was now truly independent and …alone. Her place was tiny but large enough for her needs at least for the present especially with the prospect of a regular income from book sales and the brilliant turnover of the magazine. All in all everything was fine, professionally she had never been better, her image was also changing as for the first time ever she seemed to be happy in her own skin. Her hair straight and shoulder length, a small parted fringe overshadowing new, slim line black glasses, her brace still off and a more simple dress code chosen from classic ranges and made a la Betty with that hint of madness. Betty was no fashionista but she was no longer a laughing stock either she had finally grown up and looked her part…….magazine editor and owner…..

Walking up to the building that housed her apartment the heat steam edging the windows and the lights on full in the hallway Betty strained to see an image wondering between the doorway and the outside world. Was it…..could it be?..... and hoping it was…..Gasping and increasing her speed she ran and touched the broad shoulders of the gentleman who stood with his back to her, a tweed full length jacket on his small stature, a black trilby hat tilted on his head and a matching black scarf wrapped around his neck as she excitedly called to him and said….

"Oh my goodness …….what are you doing here….it's been so long……oh oh (as he turned around, the disappointment etched on her face as she whispered, totally embarrassed by her stupid mistake..) I'm..I'm…. so sorry sir I thought you were somebody else….I…really….really am…..very sorry…..…"

"Oh don't worry, it's okay and easy mistake to make…. …I'm flattered…this guy is he your boyfriend?….lucky guy….."

Unable to enter the now opened doorway, her body frozen as she heard his words….I'm flattered….boyfriend……the guy Betty's jaw and mouth trembled as her eyes immediately filled with long held back tears. She had to close them to try to stop the tears that would not cease as she gasped out the words almost like a cat crying…so shrill and pained in tone….

"Gio…..where are you……please come back and stalk me, anything, be cruel, mean I don't care ….just come back home….please, please…….come back home…."

…………………………….

December 16th and the Rossi's had all rallied around as they always did at times of crisis the business needed the family touch and the family touch it got. Gio had been away with Ricardo, in Los Angeles somewhere to spend some quality time with his son and try to provide him with a little security and father time now that his momma was ….gone. I mean the boy barely knew him except as his biological father and they needed to bond but Gio was a natural father and Rico a calm, happy child for all his turmoil. The family had therefore under Isabella and Daniels guidance ran the catering firm, restaurants etc while he healed and learnt to be a papi but now he was back in New York and Queens, he was……home…..

Betty Suarez's hurt had healed alone, except for her sister at her side and she had filled her days completely to forget what had happened. Betty had worked to make the Vito Du Gusto magazine and food line a success for Gio initially…… but now it was… hers. If she thought honestly she had never felt so alive, so in control she finally had her own magazine her 'dream'

Everything she had been through was for a greater good and Betty was determined she had to be positive taking the good and the bad of the past few months but mainly savouring her thoughts of Gio. He was still her friend, she now knew it would never work out between them and they had nothing and no one to bring them together and Gio had a son, who was naturally his priority now.

On his return from Los Angeles Gio had moved into his momma's home while he had sent decorators in to brighten his aunt's old house so his boy would feel comfortable it seemed LA would have to wait a little longer his momma had a grandchild and she was in no mood to let him disappear on the other side of the country and Gio knew the boy needed family…..all his family.

Not quite settled in at his momma's house that was full of Christmas and New Year activities and unbeknown to Betty Gio had decided after a discussion with Daniel to pay a visit to the Vito du Gusto factory and later the magazine, just to check on Betty….. for old times sakes…..he'd said… He wanted to hand out a few early Christmas bonus's and presents…no other reason…what other reason would he have….No he was just being polite….as an old boss…that …personal touch.

Finding out if Betty was going to be there wasn't difficult, it took only a telephone call, all her staff were Rossi's she'd kept them on when Gio handed over the business why wouldn't she they were all brilliant and no amount of good will could match family commitment. Polite as ever Gio had called and left a message he would be visiting some time that day…no set time…mainly because he was so nervous. As he circled the doorway of the unit several times, breathing hot air on his cold hands, putting them in and out of his coat pocket repeatedly and stamping his feet unsure what to do until his mind was made up for him by his cousin Louisa. Opening the door to let him in ..she exclaimed she'd had enough and she was …"bored watching him hovering around outside' he had to come in because she couldn't get on with her work…she couldn't concentrate and you would have to be mad to stay outside so long as it was so cold…or…in love….oh all the ladies had giggled at that….they so loved a romance…. ……".

Betty was more than a little nervous too. How would he react to her, it had been almost a month since…Jenny's death …….and longer since he'd seen her alone, just them.…For some strange reason Betty thought of that night, her suicide attempt, she had always wondered why he'd called. Did he want to talk to her about the book or tell her about his marriage Betty had never found out? Somehow they'd never got the chance to speak…he'd never told her why he'd visited ….it must have been to tell her the book was fine and printable or Jenny was ill, very ill and she wanted Gio to legally be able to claim his boy when she was gone. Or perhaps something more personal…relating to her… Betty didn't know, she didn't know and it tortured her. Not an ion of that night had been spoken of between them since and for some strange reason, some unforeseen fate they never seemed to be able to talk without interruption, conflict or misunderstanding; why was that Betty thought; were they so unsuited so incompatible?

Smartening her hair and spraying expensive cologne all over herself, nervous as a kitten Betty paced around her office tidying and whispering to herself as she continued…glancing at the photograph of Gio she'd placed on her wall….as the proprietor …past proprietor she'd insisted no personal reason although she touched it daily on entering her office and kissed it every time before she left for home…Betty knew she was fooling herself but it seemed to calm her…a kind of tentative connection to him and so easy to talk to ….no answering back ..She would have so loved to hear him answering her back , she had so missed his banter, his charm….his voice, his beautiful deep, calming voice (breathing heavily, holding back her emotions as she settled herself and continued..…..)

" We're friends, ………why am I so afraid to see him…….he is just my …..friend….my ……haven't I suffered as well?…..my baby …..lost love…..loves….." as a similar play unfolded in Gio's chauffeur driven car…

"Why am I so nervous……? It's only Betty….we're old friends…..nothing more but she's been through a lot….just like me……that really makes a person grow up….doesn't it and Daniel said she'd ….changed……..in what way?"

…………………………..

Two evenings before…..

Wow! It had been some months since Gio had been in his old apartment, Isabella lived there now, sharing her time and space with a very attentive and patient boyfriend …..Daniel….Jeeze that was weird Gio thought but hey they were grown ups so that was that…. Waiting while the occupants came to the door as Gio had handed his keys over to his sister…it didn't feel right to just walk in now, everything had changed it was not his space and who knew what they were doing…he didn't and as it was his little sister he wasn't keen to find out…Nope, he'd decided out of sight was out of mind in that department…ignorance was bliss, so there he was, bell rang waiting…….and waiting and waiting ……where the heck were they he thought….Oh no I haven't caught them in the act have I?….crikey Daniel couldn't you keep it under lock and key for an afternoon…man you knew I was coming…..not a sound choice of words really he mused….as he spoke aloud….

"Issy, come on…..put him down girl….he's an old man for gods sake…." As he jumped as a voice behind him chimed in….

"What old man…whose she got in there Gio…..is she cheating on me….Oh No you mean me don't you ….good job you're Issy's brother or I'd bop you one…."

"Bop me one…what kind of tough guy say's bop me one….my sisters going out with a wuss….(as a hand lifted to give him 'five' Gio continued….) What is she doing in there…don't tell me she's in the tub man?….I tell you at home we had one bathroom downstairs and a dead tree in the yard from me having to go and pee there or burst! Poor ma and Ant would go red eyed waiting for lady Isabella to finish her beauty regime….hmm, well guess it was worth it in the end she bagged herself an old millionaire didn't she…? Meade boy"

"Son of a ….I'll teach you..and here's me off out to the store…me Daniel Meade out in a grocery store ….at night…I mean after eight pm….getting you you're favourite fries and a bottle of Glenfidich…… I can take it back and get some diet coke…."

"Oh no…no you don't Meade….hand it over, use your key and get me in there….I'm suddenly very apologetic and…..thirsty…..Glenfidich you say, single malt…..twelve years aye…..good stuff?…no ice….can't water it down…spoils the taste…okay…got that spare room aired I don't think I'll be going anywhere tonight….man, is Issy staying?

"No way Gio, she's out with her friends, staying in a five star hotel, seeing a show and don't worry about the booze…this is one of three bottles…..I'm prepared…..I owe you…anyway we've got lots to talk about….I've missed you man…..a lots changed…me a widower and you a papi…..yeah lots of change…come on in….(raising his voice)…Issyyyyyyyyyy are you decent your bro is here ..we'll go on through and get settled….."

After what seemed an hour, Isabelle gone and the two men settled listening to old Motown and hip hop songs, most of the first bottle of whisky consumed and air of contentment was present. Although apart for quite some time now their friendship was easy, they talked work, money, family, marriage and children as Gio brought up the topic of his sister…

"Hey Danny, I ..well I'm not expecting wedding bells…my sister is too young and she's got a head for business but are you two happy?…you seem it, I guess I'm trying to say …..is she hitting you? Cos I know she's a bit of a bully I suffered at her hands for years, slapping me and then running and crying to pa…..God now I think of it how can you cope and better still bro….. are you still sane I mean that woman could test the patience of a saint. Although I had noticed a softening in her lately (Gio continued) and a marked difference in her skirt length almost reaching her knees now…almost a lady…can't tell you how many fights I've had defending her honour so I guess that's progress" as Danny replied…

"G, I don't want to say too much, after Molly died… I..you know I wasn't looking for anything…… but well….she's good for me, she allows me to be silly and free and I like looking after her…It isn't serious, Issy doesn't want that ….I'm not ready and I don't think she is either but maybe….one day…when the times right we might……..get a cat…no joking …a dog….no whatever she wants…we'll see….but Gio I love her….not the same way as Moll but she said she wanted me to find love again and so far its'…..good..it's really ….good… (Looking down at his drink and then pensively looking at Gio Daniel whispered) how about you G…..you almost got married and you're a papi….I mean parenthood how scary is that….? And Betty…..are you over Betty?

Taking another large sip of his whisky Gio became suddenly very relaxed as if that last droplet had passed through him with angel dust as a beaming smile appeared on is face, his eyes glazed over and his voice dropped an octave as he whispered…

"Danny….Danny boy….hey I love that song…..Danny being a father is the ….best thing ever…I never thought I'd be one but now I am and although I missed his growing up I …well I love it…he's a great little boy, no trouble, so sensible and a testament to his mothers love……Jenny never told me…why would she her and Phil were happy, in love he was some guy to take on another mans child don't know if I could have. It would have been easier for her to get rid of him but she didn't and I am so glad she didn't …he fills my day, I love him in a way I never thought I could…different to anything I've ever felt before….even…."

"Betty…even Betty…."..

"Yeah Danny, even Betty…man she is doing so well now isn't she, she will never need me…I wonder if she ever needed anyone….. she's coping so brilliantly, always knew she would, the magazine, the book…."

"…..and the baby….Hartley's baby….."

"Baby, Hartley's baby….when, how…I mean crap; I know how….how long?

"No, no Gio you misunderstand me,…..I ….I ….haven't seen B for a while, I telephone her sometimes, we're both too busy and I speak to Hilda but No…no the babies gone…..she couldn't keep it…single mom and everything and a career girl. It was really hard for her I believe but No…it's gone…..She went to the clinic on her own in the end I think, Hilda was going to go but Betty just left… straight after your accident actually. Apparently she had…no choice….when I found out I told Hilda, I offered to help, I told Hilda you would too but she said she'd gone already until it was….over. That was weeks ago now and it's all secret you know, I guess she'll talk when she's ready but Betty's back now though and she seems to be working really hard to get over it….forget it ever happened….I, I …I must go and see her soon some friend I am but you know me bro I'm no good at all that soppy stuff but ……have you seen her Gio? I know you'd be good with her, cheer her up…yeah?

"Man, (looking Daniel straight in the eye, his head tilted as if comprehending what he'd just heard) you mean to tell me she went through all that on her own, B was on her own…Oh baby…..B…(he whispered) what have you done? (Turning from Daniel, his eyes filling in emotion Gio continued) That must have killed her Danny…..B loves babies …..I know it wasn't part of her plan and that must have been what all the arguing was about at his mothers apartment…and then. Oh suddenly everything makes sense now… he wouldn't marry her would he?…I should have killed the bastard….Man, no one should go through that on their own (his pleading, hurt eyes looking into Daniels) but (drinking another glass) she'll have another chance when she's ready…settled …her five year plan sorted….other babies will come along…I'm sure they will. Oh Danny I should have been there for her….but Rico….I couldn't man, he needed me you know. Oh life is so hard sometimes bro, pleasing everyone you love..…it's. really…really hard

Hey Danny, (looking for permission) I wasn't going to but I've made my mind up now I'm going to visit Betty at the office…as friends, only friends….I know, I know what your thinking and I won't risk my heart again….I promise. Ma was going to take the Christmas presents and bonus's to the magazine and factory in two days time but now I'm gonna do it….bridges to mend and Betty might not want me but hey I will always be her friend…Just out of curiosity Danny how pregnant was she……?"

"I have no idea Gio, you would have to ask Betty that….but come on enough family talk…I need some fashion advice…what do you think about skirts…long or short this year…."

"Hey Danny man I'm so darn horny I don't care where they start and finish as long as I can get me a look at some chicks grit….ha ha….I'm telling you Meade I'm so drunk and desperate even you are beginning to look tasty….so come on pour me another…lover boy………hey have you always been this pretty?"

…………………………………..

Gio, his head still pounding more then a day later put the receiver down having telephoned Vito du Gusto to tell them he was calling later that day as he thought to himself. Jeeze I will have to be gentle with her no one especially Betty could ever be the same after making such a decision …..yet he would not judge her, how could he she was single and alone and probably afraid…oh he was so annoyed with himself at not being there when she needed him but he was there now….if she wanted him…as a friend and shoulder to cry on, if she wanted to talk she could about anything… As Louisa opened the door and let him in, cold, unsure what to say and nervous as hell……

TBC……………….


	28. Chapter 27

Guardian Lover – Chapter 27 – **Tokens kept and past promise met……**

Penultimate chapter…whoopee you say…..

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

_It had all started so well………………………….._

Walking through the doorway to his office; correction; his old office that he no longer owned he greeted the workforce, waving in his usual amiable manner, heck they were all family he'd be seeing them soon as exactly that, Italian Christmas's everyone and the pope was invited and most would come bearing gifts and ….food and wine. Racing along the corridor; anxious to arrive but almost afraid to reach his destination. Mr confident, Mr sure of himself Rossi suddenly froze on the spot, he had no idea how he; amendment ……no how his heart would react after so long apart from the woman that had filled his heart, soul and mind completely for the past decade now God had it really been that long? Years apart hadn't diminished his feelings and this break although short in tenure in comparison had seemed forever but forever on Jenny's death and his impending marriage had this time seemed the end, final, fate had allowed him to 'move on' until now. For once he had dared to hope, really hope, he wasn't sure why after so many other times but he did, he truly did.

Halting outside of the office door that he once considered his own Gio took hold of his emotions, stopping his heart, his pulse almost to stand like an unseen apparition looking on a treasured yet feared fate, want overcoming dread of desertion and hurt. Seeing her there seated at the desk, concentrating on proof reading the January 2010 edition he had to smile, she was finally in her element, the job she was meant to do, at last an editor, writer and owner of her own magazine, her destiny. Her black hair falling on her face as she periodically lifted it back, her eyelids thick and dark rising sensually to focus on her text, her nostrils opening gently, totally relaxed the ghostly guest watched, moving ever downwards until he'd reached her lips, red, full, slightly opening, closing, calling him like the sirens and the Argonauts as he resisted and awoke from his gentle coma. Taking her in a little longer knowing it could not last and he would have to break the spell Giovanni Rossi his heart in his hand finally spoke; awakening her from her task as she haphazardly looked up at him almost as if an after thought. His heart for some strange reason unknown to him inexplicably hardened a little as a result, feeling the pain of rejection…..again. Yet he continued it was his path and he would have to take, he would repeatedly take it good or bad as he cockily addressed her, she would see no love in his eyes on this occasion he would hide it and hide it well, they were….friends only….if they allowed him access to her that would have to be enough for now……

"Well Suarez! Hey girl, look at you finally the mistress of all you survey, doing your own thing and making your own decisions. Who'd have thought two years ago the girl that couldn't get an interview from a bunch of teenage kids at a school dance would be running her own magazine? Betty we've both come a long way, a very long way, heck a lot has changed and a lot…stayed the…same (rousing himself from his partial daydream as he walked towards her desk his eyes fixed on hers, his pupils dilated giving away his emotions that he would keep in tact as much as possible as he continued)

Wow! B Is it me or does this office seem much smaller since I left, jeepers, the desks gone, my books have been taken away, hell I know there weren't too many good reads left after you'd taken away my Playboy monthly's (grinning) but I liked em and they sure warmed my cockles on many a cold night I can tell you B. Your hiding them aren't you? Too crude, you can tell me I'll take em now, they must be somewhere I left them with that other stuff you hated, you know the one's I mean, that's it I remember now my well worn Phil Roth books. Crap, that man could learn from Giovanni Rossi I'm telling you B (realising he was beginning to annoy Betty's inner most prude Gio changed the subject deftly) but hey their gone, cool, yeah I got other copies anyway and they were getting a little crusty from over use if you know what I mean Suarez.

So B; give a guy a break here, I just wanna know why with all my stuff gone it still looks so …packed, full to bursting, you couldn't swing a pug in here, believe me those madams can get well big but I digress. Heck Suarez I don't recall it being this …compact and dare I say it…..'girlie' Ha! (as if a light had turned on in his mind or eager to tease her Gio continued) Argh that's it Suarez, I've got it now….. it's the soft toys and photographs man B; they're everywhere……Ignacio, Hilda, Justin, Daniel and ….am I right …am I dreaming Beatrice Suarez, do my eyes deceive me is there one......one of …..me!….Me Suarez? Have you gone soft or is it just to remind you how close you came to meeting your ideal Guy, you've finally realised your truelove at last as been here, waiting in the wings all the time, an eager beaver ready to keep you well and truly …happy (his eyes wide open, mischievous and seductive)…as only Giovanni can of course.

I've never had any complaints before and as you know from personal experience I always rise to the occasion (sensing he'd gone to far Gio's voice dropped an octave as he became serious)…..Hey just kiddin Betty, it's my thing. I mean you have to admit I am a handsome dog and quite a catch if a little cheeky with it and I've got to find me my girl, I'm getting on a bit now and a papi, times running out (tilting his head, questioning and wanting a reaction from her Gio continued). Do you think times running out for me Suarez, after Jenny, should I finally settle down with the next girl I meet? Or will you be my safety if I can't find anyone soon I mean we neither of us seem to have any luck do we B, what do you say can I tie you down to that, just in case, good friends do that sometimes don't they? Crap, scaring you I guess but don't forget best laid plans made in jest , well, just a thought both of us will find someone I'm sure…one day (Betty looked up totally shocked and Gio apparently almost puke inducing for her as he countered trying to show he wasn't affected or hurt).

Suarez; don't look so surprised, you may not want me, you don't do you (he whispered? No response) I'm considered quite the catch, the stud now. Yeah, yeah you can smirk B having a little boy in tow who I have to say basically looks my double has paid dividends. He's well so cute none of the women can resist, yup he's a regular babe magnet and some, Rico's sure been good for my pulling power, do you feel pulled to me B, is my boys magic working on you at last? (Looking for a response that never came once more he felt totally embarrassed as he stepped away but continued to speak). It's like Iraq and Tap that all over again, do you remember that Suarez?…I so wanted to beat old Henry that night, he really bugged me the way he treated you, playing with you, coming onto other women …..if you'd been mine you'd know it, completely no messing around…… and I….. l….well I really wanted to win show him someone else could care if he couldn't. Well, I did my best but I didn't win you that night or any night really….save one but we won't go there again. Of course; I never could where Henry was concerned could I? I Kinda knew you loved him, you always would but I just tried to ignore it, think past him, hoping you and me could ….then you loved that rocker guy Jess and Matt Hartley as well ….in fact B you loved anyone except me, didn't you? Jeeze I'm so stupid…. (Changing the subject rapidly yet continuing to talk)

No, No gotta side line thoughts like that and move on, my councillor has told me not to dwell on sad things for Rico's sake; apparently it's not good for either of us; I need to be positive for him. You should meet my boy Betty you'd like him, he's such an old man he makes me look childish in comparison he's so darn serious. He needs to have fun, so like you once (looking at his feet attempting not to show her his emotions that never ceased to appear on his face he was always an open book to Betty) Well; I'm making it my task now to do just that; make sure me and my boy have some fun, (looking into Betty Suarez's eyes, letting his guard down momentarily as he drowned in her deep brown, inviting eyes he knew so well). Rico's been through a lot for a little boy Betty, way too much and I'm gonna try and make it up to him, I'm his papi, it's my job….my thing. We're going to have one hell of a Rossi Christmas at my ma's this year…the works, all the family around, it will be some bash, food coming out of your ears, cousins by the gross, wine a plenty and love; lots of love.

Best of all (holding back his tears Gio whispered) it keeps me going when I want to … you know……..give in Betty…. he wants me, just me …you can't describe how good it feels knowing he wants and loves me, just me and I so love him. Sometimes too much I think so there's nothing left to give for anyone else, except you (he whispered)……anyone else…at all Looking straight into her eyes as she stared at him their unspoken love and passion rising as it always did when the physical was controlled by the spiritual spirits they both possessed but fought to control in their earthly shells passing as if on intentional time sphere's never to meet……

Oh (pulling his long hair out of his face, trying desperately to change the subject to stop loving her, to stop showing he wanted to love her, there then and for always as he gulped out the words). Suarez, I…… I nearly forgot myself again…friends, we …are ….only …friends….behave Rossi, get a grip boy. Now what was it I wanted to say, Crap! Oh yeah, how's that coffee machine, working is it? (Choking out the words in attempt to calm him self and be the love of his life's supportive companion when all he really wanted to do was love …love….love her) Jeeze I never thought are you, can you drink from it now B, I mean…now the ba…, Crap! I'm trying to ask about…and feck……I'm making a crap job of it aren't I?……..Betty….B….are you…..are you okay now, over it? Your feeling good again. I guess it was just an early thing yes? Morning sickness…..shit shut up man it's none of your business (walking to the coffee machine) Okay, okay shut my stupid mouth let me.…let me pour you one; no baby…now so no problem, all over. Heck that's cool with me man; really fine; your choice B…entirely your choice your body but…...

Fuck change the subject Rossi, moron……I almost forgot look….look what I've got you Suarez for old times sake. Close your eyes B…. I I've brought you the biggest Chocolate muffin you've ever seen in your life, I got George to make it this morning, special delivery….Crap man not a good choice of words (he mumbled to himself annoyed he'd probably touched on a sensitive subject), just…just exactly how you like it with dark, milk and white chocolate. Hang on Suarez (as he approached her his voice commanding her as he touched the side of her face gently prompting her to do as he bid) shut your eyes babe…… your cheating, your lookin. Hey B…it's a big one hope you've got that appetite back, hope you're still my little …eater, you are aren't you?…dum di did um dum dum dum (he sang as he unwrapped the still warm but soft package in his hand)…Oh I know my voice is rubbish but that never stopped me before….."

"No it didn't Gio (Betty interrupted) and as you can see my diet is over (as he looked her up and down, her belly rounded once more and her breasts filling out as they had in the past tempting him, wanting to hold them, taste them as he had done before as he almost telepathically messaged his desires to her and Betty nervously and excitedly replied). Gio I'd …..I'd love one of your chocolate muffins. My coffee ban is over as well Gio…..it's been over a few weeks now, in fact I'm finding my fifth month so much easier now, the moods, eating are all under control (seeing the open shock and almost happiness in his eyes as she continued) Oh Gio I am so into potato fries as well; it's so unusual for me, so stupid normally I avoid them, but I just can't get enough of them, I mean I know the salt can't be good for the baby but I just can't help it I'm a slave to my cravings…."

"B….B Oh my god, Wow! You…you're still pregnant, you didn't, you didn't have the abo…..of course you didn't there it is staring me in the face…your baby _Il suo bel bambino non ancora nato, desidero che sia stato la miniera non la partirei mai... _Oh baby…..when Danny told me you'd terminated it well I had to come to see you right away to help if I could…as…as your friend. I guess you don't need or want that now because your gonna be a baby momma yourself…Suarez are you okay with it I mean on your own? Well you'll never be on your own you've got friends, lots of friends ..Danny ….and …me…..I'm your friend….always.

I mean B I …we, Danny and me thought after all your problems with Hartley, God I could kill that bastard for deserting you and his baby but hey its not my place. B, I've got to admit I…. I … I …We…Danny and me….almost stayed away. I …I ….we thought you wouldn't want me ….us…anywhere near you just in case the papi….Matt came back to be with you again. Knowing that shit he'd get jealous again if we were around you, for nothing …nothing….and it would …it would …I would complicate things for you. Has he seen sense Betty, has he changed his mind now he knows you're still having his baby. Does he want you both now you…and the baby I mean any decent man would wouldn't he? I mean what's not to want….I would if it was mine, my baby ... in an instant…..an instant. Babies need a momma and a papi even if you can't be together….love each other…don't you agree Betty?

Oh B…can…..can I feel your stomach please, it is too much of a request, too personal, I know I've been there before but hey that was a mistake……it was wasn't it B? Yeah, yeah okay. B, does it move, no too soon; yeah and how far did you say you were, in your fifth month that would mean you…you got pregnant in August (We were together just that once….about then (he thought) …no! no! okay can't be….his mind working overtime contemplating what would be his wildest wish but so impossible as he looked into her face as she blushed beneath his glance as he whispered his face so close she could feel his breath upon her cheeks).

Oh man you are looking so beautiful B being a future baby momma suits you girl (brushing a fallen hair tendril off her face and behind her ear as her eyes closed beneath his touch Gio continued) I always knew you would glow…" Oh I so wish it was mine B (he thought) I'd never leave your side babe……never."

Starring at the floor, his voice like a child's asking for parental permission to do something Gio's head bobbed up and down as he gasped out the following words feeling he could take his chance at last, he had a child that wasn't hers, she was having a child that wasn't his they could maybe make a go of this….start off friends and then one day she might love him as he loved her….……

"Betty; Can I come back tomorrow, we can talk about 'things'….life…love…world peace, hey, I can bring Rico we can go for lunch if you like, do a little Christmas shopping if you want, I'm hopeless at it I get Antonella to get me everything on line …..only if you want too B, I'm not making you, no….only if you want to …(cupping her face in both his hands now suddenly emboldened) You don't have to do any of this alone, I may not be the father but …well I hope we're still….friends……always friends hey B? Jeeze Betty wait until I tell Danny he'll be so made up, he was so worried and ….Betty….B..when did you say you'd conceived again?….August…wow that's when we were ….No, no it couldn't be…..okay……. you stayed with Daniel didn't you for a while…just the two of you…before I came back from London……"

"Oh no way! Don't you dare Rossi, not again, if you are suggesting what I think you're suggesting ….I….. I did not sleep with Daniel …we almost went there but he's like…..he's like my ….brother! Yuk, No…no way and anyway my weeks might not be right I'm not sure yet how many weeks I am. My gynaecologist will tell me for certain next week when I have my second scan….and what sex the baby is as well……..I want to know…be prepared, costs, décor, schools being a single mom and all….……"

"You're having a second scan Betty, when, next week; do you have a picture of the first one? I'd just like to see it, if you'd let me of course, I well I'm a papi now but I've never seen one before….just curiosity you know…. Okay, okay Suarez, I get it ..too much…..stepping over the friend boundary…..I'm cool ……none of my business, that stuff with the Daniel, I believe you….I do …..I do. Oh yeah and the scan stuff well that's personal, you'll be wanting Matt to go with you I guess…..will you be wanting Matt to go B? Yeah..yeah of course he's the papi why wouldn't you want him to be there with….you. Anyway, hey do I look the kind of man too give you the third degree B, it's your life, always has been so I'll butt out just saying if you want anything….anything I'm your man. Momma and baby need to be calm okay so we don't want you getting your Bridget Jones extra large knickers in a twist girl, not in your 'condition'….So, I'm going, I'm going Suarez, no more questions but….but I'll still see you tomorrow yeah for lunch, you did say yes didn't you? I'll bring Rico, safety in numbers, I know your temper. Lets face it we can see how you are as an almost baby momma….if you can't handle my boy your in trouble B….he's quite the little man (maybe if you love him you'll learn to love his papi Gio thought…….. )

Anyway……Suarez…B…it was good to see you again I've missed our conversations our…...(eyes wide open)…..FIGHTS….! Hope everyone likes their Christmas bonus's (Betty looked deeply into his eyes reminding him of that night they'd spent together was it a look of desire, no probably heart burn, well that half an hour of pure, unadulterated, raw passion when he'd, she'd released all their inner needs). Sure, (calming his loins and returning to his task as he almost choked out the words), that's why I came here today, the bonus's…to give out the Christmas bonus's…… nothing else…honest. I……I've…… I've got to go now Betty, my cousin Louisa will talk if I stay in here any longer and don't give them their money and believe me you don't want to start Italian woman talking they really don't know when to stop (his mouth agape wanting to kiss her, he so wanted to kiss her Gio hissed out his words, almost hypnotised by her charms)…..Excuse me Betty has it suddenly got hot in here I so want to…I think I'd like too….is that mistletoe there?...No I'd….better ….I've gotta go Now! (Before I forget my resolve to remain a friend he mused)……

Turning back to look at her as he stepped out of her office door, that mischievous look, beaming smile of old etched across his boy like face as he spoke confident again ….

Betty….what's it to be then? cos I'm going to send you a daily supply of Giovanni treats to keep your strength up…if not for you …for the bambino…muffin, doughtnuts or …..okay I got it….COOKIES…..your fave and mine but hey don't you go getting all horny on me, none of those ideas girl cos I aint' gonna kiss ya…..no matter how much you need me too (whispering under his breath) yet ….and

Hey don't you be looking at my ass Suarez while I'm walking out, I'm a papi now I have to have a certain decorum and respect given to me…Okay….? Even though I know it must be hard to resist I've been told my ass cheeks are like two peaches floating on silk…no kiddin..hey I'm serious Suarez……honest!"

"If only you knew just what a sexy papi you are Gio…but you never will I won't tell you, Hilda won't tell you and Marguerite took it too her grave so she can't tell you……Hmm cookies….what do you think little one (as she circled her hand across her swelling stomach) that was your papi and he makes such good cookies almost as good as his dancing skills and kisses…..hmm… yes his kisses. Sitting upright intent on returning to her work, her face aglow as she adamantly told herself….. control yourself Betty Suarez Gio and I we're …we're only friends….just friends…and it's just a lunch date…nothing else …with his boy. Although he did seem different today, almost my Gio back, is there a chance could I….does he still love me like I love him?…No Betty get a grip your stupid hormones are getting the better of your sense…he'll never think of me like that ever again…."

………………………………..

"Ricardo, well my little man what do you think about her…about Betty…do you like her?"

"Papi, do I have to like her, I can only see her through the window, she looks nice and I like her pretty dress it's colourful and happy. To be honest she looks a lot like momma did…before she got….poorly..don't you think? (Looking his father in the eyes like only children can Rico gently enquired) Do you like her papi, is she the lady you have in your pocket…your picture, the little one, in your small wallet, the secret one no one knows about? You wouldn't tell me but grandma talks about it, she tells me lots of things…she.…

"Grandma talks about….. B the lady in….my picture, how did you know have you been sneaking in my coat pockets? You shouldn't do that Rico, it's naughty people have private things there sometimes son. Who, how would your grandma know about it anyway, me and the lady….I….liked, I don't think she's ever seen me looking at it, I'm pretty careful …No Rico you must be mistaken grandma wouldn't know anything about it. Plus the lady; well it's not her, that's not Betty; she was someone I liked …a lot…..from a long….. long time ago….before your ma….long before. Hey, enough a guy is allowed a few secrets isn't he? Now come on, that's all in the past now; lets just go inside and I'll introduce you both…."

"Oh I've met her before papi, the night momma died…she…she thought it was you I think aunt Antonella said…braces she said…that's braces isn't it?…Although I know aunt A is funny cos that lady doesn't wear any braces (touching his perfect teeth)….I might need to wear some one day she says but no that lady definitely doesn't have any braces …does she? and papi not grandma T silly….I mean Grandma M….Marguerite……She's the one that told me about the picture, really I didn't look papi, I wouldn't. Oh I so like Grandma M papi…she's really funny….like you papi…just like you…She's in the big house with grandpapi Freddy who looks just like you and me, I see them a lot; he's funny too but a little serious at times not like M she's ….lovely. Grandma M say's she's seen mammi in heaven and she's okay, missing us but in no pain now…that's good isn't it papi, I'll see her one day won't I when I'm old? I'd like that……"

"Rico, that's good, that's good your mamma and when you're really old son….really old, only…Grandma M …Marguerite has gone to heaven as well so she can't talk to you or grandpa Freddy and your momma…but son you sure have some imagination. Heck that's it, I know where all this silliness is coming from, why didn't I think, you're spending way too much time with your aunt Antonella, telling you stories, filling your head, let's face it she'd drive anyone crazy! Just promise me Rico never let her put make up on you and dress you like those two pugs of hers. Since she watched Little Women with Wynona Ryder she's become unbearable thinks she's Louisa May Alcott's lost descendent. Apparently there's a chance she may have been an Alcott, she was ginger too, yeah your right Rico she is MAD!…. Anyway….you can tell me all about Granny M later when we get home. Okay Rico; coat down, tie straight we've got a date to keep with a lady and one of the best spaghetti carbonara's in New York….and son I'm ….starving……

Man, this is your second cousin Vinnys restaurant, you know some times my boy it pays to have connections when your on the 'pull' my old girlfriend Katy taught me that one, an English thing you'll have to meet her one day Rico she's ace…the best friend a man could ask for and she knows so many swear words, looks like a princess but a mouth like a stevedore, my kind of gal. Yup; got to face it your papi;, no we own or know most of best restaurant proprietors in the vicinity and if I, we don't then they ain't worth the effort… Now son; are you real hungry? I know I am and…..wait until you see Betty eat…she's quite the eater and well….Rico she's…she's having a baby so she'll be really hungry, okay? Rico we have to be kind to Betty the Papi has gone away, he's abroad and he can't help her but I'm, we're her friends so I'm, we're going to help her out, take care of her….just for a little while until the baby comes. Will you help me son, I'd really appreciate your special skills and I know she's just going to love you……."

"Course I will papi….and Betty's baby will it be a little brother or sister for me, I would so like that and Granny M say's…"

"Wow! Rico you're a fast worker my boy, I can learn from the master on all things romance I think but no….no well at least not for now…..but you'd like a brother or sister ..well maybe Rico…maybe one day ….. I could do that be a father to B's child…couldn't I?" …..(Thinking to himself, Oh she won't have me……will she? and I don't think I can risk my heart again …no best to stay friends…no complications then and I can be with her ……anytime I like…no Henry, no Matt…perfect….that's enough for now, I can cope with that, no expectations none at all)

…………………………………….

"What are you doing in here mama, it's dark, how long have you been sitting there ….what's that your reading?…Oh aunt ..grandma Marguerites journals again….hey man there must be…. ten; twenty…how many mamma? ….Jeeze 1920 to…..2009 but I thought you'd read them all. Wow they must be some read to keep you up here on Christmas Eve of all nights, your busiest day of the year. Whatever it is it must be really special cos nothing separates my mamma from her Italian sweet breads and biscuit decorating for the tree and did you forget midnight mass …Ma what's the world coming too? Now let me look at you, I don't believe it, momma…… you've….you've been crying…come on enough now, I'm not gonna let you….just….. put them away. I'm telling you I won't have you sad with Rico here (taking the journal held tightly in her left hand as if she was in a dream Gio continued to speak).

Theresa Rossi, hold on; what's that one you've got in your hand now, holding onto it for dear life, come on give it too me I'll put it away for another more suitable time (looking at the finely scrolled date on the front cover a dark journal with golden etched words emblazoned across it's front as Gio whispered as his momma looked on)…Oh, Wow! It's 2005, you're reading the year papi died, no wonder you're upset. Don't do it ma, it's not good to dwell on what we can't have …I know that better than most. Last week I'd hoped, after weeks of getting on so well, I'd thought there was a chance I could ….. but it's no good. Sometimes you just have to move on, give in find another path, remember you loved but there'll be others if you just open your heart to them.

Now…come on Ma I know the date as well and I know how hard Christmas is for you for all of us….it reminds you of papi's passing…..December the 24th, Christmas Eve…..at 10.34hours exactly but this year will be different we have Rico we need to be happy….for him, he's what's important now, don't you think…not us.

Please lets not go over old pains again and I remember that night so clearly as well; the medic pronouncing papi dead, jeeze ma who could forget that nightmare. I know now I'd tried everything, you'd tried everything but I guess we knew he'd gone the minute he keeled over….I can still see him sitting there on that evening, his best shirt and tie on with his old but pristine grey suit trousers. His over polished leather shoes and his hair groomed to perfection, your old man sure knew how to scrub up momma..didn't he? (Holding his momma's hands in his, smiling and warming her frozen heart) Remember when he used to stand in front of that dressing table mirror of yours momma and manicure his moustache…just a little bit more he'd say, swearing in Italian, gotta get it right before turning to you and saying…

"Not bad for an old man Theresa"…..they both said in unison laughing in their memories as a quietness suddenly floated over them as if a presence had momentarily entered the room only to leave again via their subconscious mind….

"Gio, son…..I can still feel him here with me some times as if he's never gone and I wonder what might have been, what an old age we would have had, arguing, loving, learning and teaching each other all the skills we never found time to master with you children all grown up and gone…. Sadly that's never going to happen now, my life is to be alone except for you children….and now…..my grandson….little Ricardo ..the..the image of his papi….and his grandpapi Frederico….. Gio, I promise you I'm fine I'm not upset about your papi it's something else, something closer to home. You have to read these journals you have to Marguerite should have told you but now I'm going to tell you ….you'll never believe it, I don't.

Just out of curiosity Giovanni, son have you ever seen your grandpapi Fredo when he was in the army? He'd be a little older than you are now, a little skinnier of course..hey no arguing you have piled the pounds on in the past few years son..now you're a business man and not burning off the calories like you used to (pecking him on the cheek)….Come here Giovanni, I insist…look at him, I swear it's like looking at yourself son, no wonder Marguerite loved you so…look …look…"

Walking forward Gio took the well worn black and white photograph from his momma's hand and taking it towards the lamp by the window he although quite sceptical was taken aback at the sight that lay before him. Dressed in khaki army trousers, a white sleeveless shirt and a dog tag around his neck, standing with a cigarette in his hand, obviously outside his barracks stood his own image if a little unshaven and tired looking but I guess fighting for your life in a battle on the other side of the world would do that. Looking him over a sense of the power of the Rossi gene pool to copy and copy again as he remembered his own son Gio laughed and spoke to his momma..

"Guess the looks missed papi then, cos he doesn't look anything like his pa does he ….he looks like…..he looks like his momma…..Marguerite…why didn't we see it ma, all those years staring us in the face and we missed it…..Hey you know now I think of it that explains Antonella's looks cos I swear ma she is one heck of a throw back…or the delivery guys…No ma, don't hit me….I'm kidding….she looks….like Mags, look (taking the photograph taken pre the Christmas break by the photographer from the Mode shoot as Gio continued)….look the eyes, the height, that forehead and the…..

"Temper….!" They both said together…..

"Yeah ma, they could be twins, jeeze I miss the old girl, she drove me crazy sometimes but hell I loved her and ma…..she wouldn't have wanted you to dwell on these, or papi's passing she always loved life, more than anyone I have ever known except….

"Your papi Gio, your papi…..I don't know what it is reading Marguerites journals they seem to have made it so I can let go a little, maybe have a life again, a man perhaps…Yes Giovanni Rossi I know that's shocking and sometimes your old ma wants the touch of a man again, a hug, a kiss something to make me seem like a woman and I haven't since…well since that day…..this day four years ago……Marguerite writes about it Gio. I swear I have been so cold to her in the past, I thought her so interfering but I had to cry Gio reading that years entry, how she felt, unable to mourn he boy properly, holding her thoughts and feelings in for so many years. She was so desperate to get them out, tell everyone, grieve as she should, as only a mom can but she couldn't Elisa was still alive and to all the world Alfredo wasn't her son…but he was…he was. Can you imagine Giovanni..that kind of pain……If I lost any of you children I would bleed inwardly until I died I know it but all she could do was channel it into something she loved and she channelled into you my boy…..Gio she so loved you, you were her night…..her day, everything and more; her Frederico come back to her, young as he was and wanting her help and guidance like no other. She has pictures in here Gio, every one of them…… you; from your birth right until the magazine and beyond……all of them…look Gio….there's one of Daniel and that Suarez woman as well, it's the last one and for some reason it's really prominent, why would she do that …why?

"Betty…there's one of Betty…why, where….?"

"Oh that's at the end of the final entry in Marguerite's last journal; for this year, just before she died Gio, her writing is difficult to read but so moving as always. It's such an interesting read son…really interesting, once I'd started I couldn't stop until an hour later I'd almost finished it….almost ..until you came in but I can read it later. Mind you the photograph I've only glanced at it but yes it's the one of that Suarez girl you liked' at the mode photo shoot when she fainted do you remember Gio. She never struck me as the kind of person to faint but we all know why now don't we? Silly girl getting herself pregnant I'd have thought she'd have known better than to have unprotected sex that's one hell of a mistake or one hell of a moment of passion, hope it was worth it, hope her baby was made in love not…..lust…"

"Let me see, let me see the photograph momma and yeah unprotected that would have to be pretty stupid wouldn't it, never get me doing that…never …except….hmm well yeah (changing the subject as his mind worked over time). That's a good shot of Mags ma even though she was really reluctant I'm glad I forced her hand now, she wasn't going to be in it….Hell, ma …I miss the old girl…she was my……. Gal…."

Glancing at the small photograph Gio could not help but notice the glance Betty Suarez was giving his image as he stood with Isabella, a look of almost intense jealousy and yet a sadness he could not quite explain. Gio knew Betty inside out and something was troubling her as she looked on, desperate to talk almost her hands grasping her stomach in some subconscious pose as he whispered…

"Ma, can I keep this please….I haven't got one of that shoot…I'll frame it and put it in the house when it's finished…nothing else….just the family okay then you can put it back in the journal…….."

"Son, you're not still in love with that Betty Suarez are you, surely that's passed now, after Jenny and Rico….your son needs you my boy and she doesn't think of you in that way…I'm sure. Although when she thought you were dead I did wonder, Issy said she was so upset, hysterical almost but she disappeared straight afterwards. For all her concern when your sister tried to contact her she had to speak to that crazy elder sibling of hers telling her you were fine. For some reason she didn't quite believe Daniels account of things, that you were alive, what a stupid woman. Giovanni, my boy you have to move on from her, she's having another mans baby now…..okay, she's got her own life but what am I doing…Ha! Giovanni it's Christmas Eve and I have so much to do, I have a grandson now, he needs us so come on lets go downstairs. Anyway there's only a few more to read and I've had enough for today, oh dear messing around up here when there's so much cooking and cleaning still to be done…oh and….. church!….Father Patrick would never forgive me if I missed his midnight mass I mean I need all the brownie points I can get with my naughty thoughts and temper. Come on my boy…lets go into the kitchen, open a bottle of the best red I've got stashed in my cellar…oh okay under the coal house to help us with our supper, Gio we can make the biggest seafood risotto I can muster from my refrigerator goodies and Gio why don't we drink a toast to your papi! (Mumbling to her self as she walked away)…..

Yes; I'm really thankful I have my grandson to spoil, his prezzy's to wrap and he has to go to bed on time….. so Santa doesn't miss him…or you son you've been good all year haven't you? Right, journals to the back of my mind……., I'll read them when I get a minute …….maybe in the New Year (she laughed) I mean what's to know there can't possibly be anymore secrets…can there Giovanni? (Looking around talking to herself Theresa shouted) Where is Rico, is he eating all the candies again? Son I think I'm loosing my marbles because I can't ….oh miracle……! I've remembered where that supply of chocolate candies are hidden now……how wonderful is that? …Yes, that's it now……I hid them from Antonella to save her spots boy she's got so many…..it's her diet you know…….but I hid them too good Gio because…I couldn't find them again…what an old fool I am (she laughed)…."

"In your dresser cupboard ma, top right…Jeeze everyone knows where you hide them, it's the same place every year…….."

"What, have I no secrets from you lot…..oh come on let's see if Antonella's left any, hope I'm not too late and Gio…..I want the caramel filled one…okay…..kitchen….now (she shouted to him)…momma says"!

One last glance at the still picture he held in his hand Giovanni Rossi squinted for an instant trying to make sense of what his mind was trying to tell him, that look he'd never seen before from Betty Suarez where he was concerned….was it…..Love? As he put the photograph in his left, breast coat pocket; carefully folded within his wallet savouring his thoughts to analyze at a later date. He was going to see her tomorrow, just to take her Christmas present to her home, he'd purchased it a long time ago but the time to give it too her had never seemed right; until now. He would take Rico with him to give it to her, ask her, show her how much, how deep his feelings extended and where he wanted her in his life as his wife. Gio had finally realised he couldn't keep waiting to catch her between boyfriends and fiancée's he would have to take his chance. If marriage was the only way to win her heart he was ready, more then ready if she'd have him especially after last week, all their outings, they'd gone so well, just like old times and more…..… As he called down to his mamma now ensconced in the kitchen ….

"Coming ma, and go easy on the pepperoni Rico doesn't like it…I know an Italian that doesn't like pepperoni what is the world coming too……."

………………………………………

"What would madam like, she can have anything she wants…anything"

The words were not lost on Betty as she remembered her dream of so long ago now as she'd lain asleep from the bump on her head at the Mode soft ball game; the day she'd effectively broken the man who stood before her, broken his heart for the first of three times….surely there was no chance for her she thought but she loved him so very much now if she could just convince him.

Moments in his company had made her believe his heart still resided in hers but now another set of thoughts had crossed her mind that Gio, her Gio was simply trying to support her as a friend, a special friend for her baby. If he offered her his love, his name now would it be for her, loving her or just the 'baby?' …….she had to know even if it meant she would loose him forever.

"Could I have the as much as you can eat parma ham blinis, tagliatelle funghi and the cheese fondue surprise with a large portion of coffee ice cream to follow….please…I'm a little ….hungry…."

"Well Suarez..man I am so glad you are eating again I love…like…like a woman who loves their food…but hey your feeding two now…..so you go for it B, eat as much as you like, gotta tell you though the pasta dishes here are humungous….but that shouldn't be a problem for you B. Hey who you slapping Suarez…I'm just joking Now little Miss Hungry's happy….Ricardo what would you like…..your usual or something different, we could try each others what do you say Rico shall we go for it?

"Hmm, well papi that's a good idea but I think I would like the three cheese ravioli please, bet it's not as good as yours papi and some ice cream but not that coffee one that's like eating ….sorry Betty it's like eating cough medicine….I would like ….. Vanilla and strawberry please and the biggest you've got I'm an eater too…you'll see I am I'm going to grow up big and strong and tall like papi although I don't want a belly like your friends papi, excuse me Betty but yours is way to big for me…"

"Hey Rico, I've told you you minx Betty's got a baby growing in there…but your right she can pack a few pounds can't you B (his eyes pleading for her to see his joke and the affection he had for her as he waited for her reply not knowing if she would take offence, she could take offence she usually did when he was out of line…even joking). As for me being tall….not so sure about that big guy think you might want to be a little ….taller than your papi

"Now, don't you tell him off Giovanni, Rico he's right maybe I shouldn't have the ice cream I am piling the pounds on but I so love Coffee flavoured and well ….(smiling at the boy as if a conversation only for them as Betty whispered to Rico) five feet eight would be taller than your papi who I think is a nice height….for me anyway. (Back on subject and seeing Gio's eyes rise to listen to her and looking as if he was analysing her every word and body language as she continued)….I promise I won't eat all day tomorrow…then it will be okay won't it….? I won't get too fat……

"Oh No Betty please don't do that, you eat your ice cream, don't take any notice of my silly ideas papi is right your are eating for you and the baby and we wouldn't want the little one not to have breakfast tomorrow because I'm silly now would we? I know papi and I will walk you around a bit after we've eaten this big meal and that will soon work the weight off you…wont it papi, is that a good idea or what?"

"See, didn't I tell you Betty, (rubbing the top of his head, ruffling his long black hair and kissing the top of his upper forehead as he continued) he's far more sensible than I could ever be…forty going on …..eight. I say we do what he says, sounds good to me…Now!…..Waiter, can you take our order please….? I've got three and a half hungry mouths need feeding here and ….fast….." (Unable to resist looking into Betty's eyes, his orbs welling with tears of love as his heart pushed upwards) how could he make her his and give her baby a name the name he had wanted to give for so long now…….if she'd only have him….

…………………………………..

_October 2009 ……..(Marguerite's last entry…..) _

_Giovanni has opened his heart to me, he's finally told me he loves her still, after all the heart ache she's put him through, the fact she's marrying another man next month he's had to admit to me he will love her forever and he's sure she loves him back…. They shared a moment when he was away in his home in Los Angeles and he'd thought that was it, she was finally his only for her to run away. Try and try as he might he couldn't stay angry with her, he couldn't not love her and there he was again, having lost her job working with me, writing my book. _

_The heartache, the misunderstandings both of them so obviously in love but unable to admit it even with a baby on the way. Look at her, the way she looks at him if that's not love I don't know what is…..I've tried my hardest but somehow they never …he never see's it …she loves him…she wants to keep the child I know it but if he doesn't do something soon I think she will. Well things are different now you don't have to keep babies if you don't want to or she'll marry that Hartley fellow….I so don't like that man, there's something not quite right…..Gio please take a chance my boy…she's ready now…I'm sure._

"Babies…..Baby….Giovanni's baby..who? when?….my …heavens…..the photograph…..no, it can't be….Betty Suarez is pregnant with my sons child ….ha ha Theresa Rossi laughed…she can't stand him….this can't be right…..Gio has to read this Marguerite you are wrong…totally mistaken….you must be…….this is just too ridiculous for words…..Christmas day or not when Giovanni gets here I'm letting him make his own mind up…..I just don't believe it, Marguerite must be talking about someone else….it can't be Betty Suarez….Never…..she doesn't think about my son in that way……but I've been so wrong about so many things so perhaps….perhaps….Marguerite is right…..again and I'm going to be a grandma …..again…how wonderful…..nothing for years and then two come along in less than twelve months. Come on Gio where are you, going out at eleven this morning to lord knows where and you haven't come back yet and Rico….where is Rico?"

………………………………………

Rico between them hand in hand Betty and Gio walked along the side streets of Manhattan seemingly going nowhere but Gio had had no such loss of momentum, it was all intentional, planned. Turning left once more, looking to his right Giovanni Rossi stopped his small procession; almost family, (boy it felt like family to him he thought as he announced to his now silent and still audience)….

"Well, what do you two think?"

"About what papi….about what repeated Betty? Looking at the small boy for confirmation neither had any idea what was occurring as Gio took out a key from within his coat pocket and began to open the door to a double sided property. Obviously once a restaurant but now boarded up, the For Sale sign now proudly portraying SOLD on it….. Well, I'll say it one more time and maybe I'll get an answer this time. Jeeze you two what do you think, does it look, sound, feel like the right spot….is it big enough….."

"Big enough for what papi…yes for what Betty repeated him?…."

"For my sandwich bar of course….. Gio's Sandwich depot, three hundred seats, a thousand kinds of sandwiches and the world's longest condiment bar…."

"Sauerkraut Betty interrupted…."

"Don't embarrass yourself…..Again" Gio laughed….

"So you're finally doing it, opening your bar, your not moving to Los Angeles then? Danny told me you wanted to live there….maybe that place he rented he'd said but I told him that was way too expensive for you. This is way more achievable and I could help out, give you a loan, I'm good for the money now….I mean I know your doing well Gio but can you afford this kind of place, it needs a lot doing to it to make it viable and is business that good can you take the losses a place like this won't make money for years……?"

"Betty, I might surprise you how rich…..(thinking on his feet still uncertain if he should tell her how much he was worth he gasped). Well, Thanks B for the offer of the loan…..much appreciated but did you forget aunt Marguerite…She left me a considerable amount of money, capital and yeah business is good and growing. Heck if I was real careful didn't find me any extra responsibilities and costs I could take the losses and in a while I never need work again. Anyways B this is…. this will be a labour of love, one of my dreams and it keeps me in New York….near to ….near to momma ….so she can see Rico…yeah Rico what other reason could there be B? No going back because today December 20th 2000 I brought the lease, one hundred years that should be long enough don't you think?

Hey Rico…..(as the boy jumped into his fathers arms but still held onto to Betty pulling her forward so she too was almost held in his grasp, their faces so close only a slight movement would allow them to kiss). Betty gently stood back allowing Gio some space although she didn't wish too for she felt quite comfortable resting against his side as he held his boy. Feeling his every breath as he laboured from the child's weight or was it her proximity to him she couldn't quite work out which one as she went to pull away and Gio released his right arm from grasping Ricardo to stop her….as he whispered…

"No, Betty ….B don't go away, that felt right…...Rico….you and me….it felt Good, please stay, hold my hand and anyway it's dark in there I don't want you falling over or anything; what with the baby on the way, I want you close to me so I can take care of you…..you know…as a …friend…yeah, a friend B. Rico let me put you down a moment son, never releasing Betty's hand as he opened the door to the shop, a small bell ringing and the lights coming on. Hey the agent had been in before him just as he had requested and the old place was looking fine, a bit of work was needed, new fittings, electrics nothing beyond his skills. Money yes but he had that now and this could be his vision, his joy everything he'd ever wanted was right by him …..his sandwich bar, his boy and Betty Suarez if only she wanted him just a little…'Gio argued with himself that he could handle that, he'd be a father to her child and perhaps maybe with time she could learn to love him…he could love for the both of them if only she would give him a chance….

Still holding her hand, not lost on Betty who didn't want to release it but would showing no joy in his touch, that would be wrong she thought, he might think she was only chasing after him to be a father to her child …which he was of course. No, she didn't want that she wanted him to love her again, for her as she loved him now completely. Lifting his hand and almost kissing it stopping short as it might embarrass him in their new found friendship Betty almost jumped for joy as she proclaimed…

"This is perfect Gio, just perfect when are you thinking of opening it…next Easter, Summer maybe?"

"Oh no B, the New Year, I want it up and running by then so I can concentrate on yo…concentrate on family issues in May….yeah May….when your baby is due….I wanna be there for you B…..I mean it, as a friend always but maybe…."

"Papi, papi look …..(Pulling him across to the window so he released Betty's hand)….look look they have a juke box….can we put it on please…please papi…..i love music…something funny…please, please…

"Rico, Rico of course you go pick something, here's some money Betty and papi will go and look around, upstairs….B there's plenty of room upstairs it could be a restaurant or anything an office maybe if you want……I don't know I need some ideas…yeah a ladies touch… (As he held her waist from behind and she turned to look at him shocked at the closeness of him but aroused he repeated his words…) Betty I need the ladies touch what do you think (his lips gently touching hers as her lips puckered on and off, her breathe taken away for an instant, her eyes closed as she took in what had just occurred, limp now in his arms as Ricardo ran back to them….

And shouted…

"Betty, Betty are you okay, is the baby okay, oh papi she looks like she is about to faint….come on lets get her a drink of water, please please papi Betty is poorly…"

"No, no Rico (looking deeply into Gio's brown eyes that bore into her matching orbs pained in his need to hold her, kiss her be with her again, surely she must know this, sense it, she controlled his every thought and breath he was so in love with her) I'm fine…in fact I've never felt …..better…."

……………………………..

"_Unbreak my heart say you'll love me again_

_Undo the hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life…_

_Undo these tears…..I've cried so many time….unbreak..my…"_

"Someone's a happy bunny….singing….you never sing sis, well not lately anyway….Oh I see ….going out Again! Are we? With Gio and his boy……the complete family …if only he knew…I mean you gotta tell him Betty don't let the man keep thinking your carrying Matt Hartley's baby when really it's his……that's so cruel, so naughty…hee so….me. Now I would do that to make the swine pay for getting me up the duff to start with, I mean can't you rely on anyone anymore…and in this day and age who gets pregnant? …who….well besides me and you and…..Oh I know…..zip it….so how many is it now…dates I mean?"

"Five if you count the night he took me to his new restaurant…..five….wonderful nights….well evenings, we've eaten Italian, Chinese, Cantonese, Indian and Japanese….."

"Only McDonalds left then Betty……how many different types of meals can you have before he kisses you….?"

"Oh he's kissed me….several times….."

"He has…where, how many, how long…..were' they good, has he still got ….it?…..hmm that man could kiss as I recall…(grinning like a Cheshire cat and sitting by her sister on the bed in her room as if to acquire a more detailed account for some reason….)..You dark horse Betty, you never said and has he told you he….loves you….he has hasn't he……….!"

"Noooooo Hilda, not in so many words but I think he's getting to it, he looks at me like he used to, he kisses like he used to, he holds me like he used to but there's just something a kind of hesitancy he never used to show. In the past he was always so full of himself and I kind of think he's being…..nice, you know….my friend…and …I don't want him to be my friend I want him to …love me…properly like he did before…..I want him to be my….Guy….just mine..you know….?"

"Betty Suarez I wonder at you ….are you my sister, are you sensible at all…..you've broken his heart how many times now girl? Do you think he's going to just jump in when he thinks you only like him. Anyway; how do you know it's only friendship, has he told you that? No and he won't Giovanni Rossi has loved you forever..if only you knew it. He won't have changed now, mark my words he'll propose, it's Christmas Day tomorrow, you wait, I know I have the gift…you'll see. I mean here I am threatening Archie I'll cut off his crown jewels if he doesn't at least think about getting engaged and your worrying about a certainty that's as likely as night following day…you'll see……tomorrow…mark my words. Tonight will be his decision night as to what he'll do so don't expect any fireworks the poor man must be crapping his pants wondering what you'll do…….See if I ain't right…I know men, I know Giovanni Rossi……trouble is….(wandering off to her papi downstairs Hilda mumbled to herself) I don't seem to know Archibald Rodriguez….."

Looking at herself in the mirror as a vehicle pulled up outside, not the usual one but the sound was familiar Betty preened her make up one final time and glanced out of the curtained window. There as large as life was Gio's van not the most romantic of ways to travel on a Christmas Eve but functional. Dressed in her best, slipping her coat on she opened the door of the Suarez house as the man in question was just about to knock on it, having bounced up the steps like an anxious teenager as he spoke…..

"Suarezzzzzzz your carriage awaits, I know not the most glamorous of conveyances but I've been busy and well it was either Bertha and me or a taxi and no me..guess I thought the former was the best choice I could muster…So what do you say B….coming dancing with me, I know a great place, cosy, romantic, Italian, I'm done with the other rubbish, stick to what you know I say. Rico, well he couldn't come, Christmas Eve he said, got to go to bed for the big guy to arrive, no risking that and well I thought it would be nice for a change just you and me Suarez……Well, are you coming or do you want to stand in that doorway looking gorgeous forever but hungry….I've eaten, momma just had to cook, it's her thing but hey (patting his tummy and his cheeky boyish grin all over his face)…always room for more….I got hollow feet me…surprising what I can pack in for a little one….. (Taking her hand and leading her carefully down the steps) Come on lady the night is ours………"

………………………………………….

"You know Suarez, I've never seen anyone eat like you, really it's a compliment, Katy could pack it away but watching you is like poetry in motion as a chef, I can't think of anything more fulfilling than to prepare food for the woman you love and she enjoys it, savours every mouthful….."

"The woman you love Gio….."

"Crap, I mean if I was preparing food for the woman I love, not that you're the woman I love Betty …no I know you don't think of me like that….we're friends…I do sometimes think…but no I can't risk that again…can I?

"Hmm, no…no ofcourse not Gio, I mean we've kissed but platonic, friendly kisses …nothing more…."

No platonic friendly feelings on my part Suarez Gio thought as he spoke……

"Yeah, yeah we don't do that you and me, it never works does it? We just argue, fall out and then we don't see each other for a long time and…I ….don't want that to happen….again. Oh I see you're thinking about the kisses the other night and last night but if I gave you any impression they were anything but sisterly I'm sorry B….No…No way they were nice but…..friendly…yeah…..friendly…..(Crap, why am I saying this he thought). Anyway you ..you might find Matt comes back, he'll want to be his baby's father and I well…I don't want to confuse you on that…If I have I'm sorry B, I never intended to"

Standing and taking her face in his hand, stroking it gently only inches from her, his mouth drawing ever nearer to hers as she closed her eyes waiting (she thought), almost wanting him to take her lips in his. Was he going mad again (Gio thought) imaging responses that just weren't there as he did nothing and the moment passed.

"Gio, don't be silly, we've done all that before and…..and it doesn't work with us…. does it?…you and me. We're just not suited, you and me, in any way, emotionally, socially, intellectually (as she closed her eyes once more as he stroked the side of her face, still inches from her lips, his head tilting as he looked so passionately at her thinking she could not sense it) and….physically….no…compatibility….at ….all (as her breath and his were almost taken away in their desire)……Kiss me for heavens sake Gio…I lo…..(she whispered as a voice interrupted from the darkness)…..

"Is it, it can't be…why it's Betty Suarez….my Betty…..and….Gio……what a surprise to see you Rossi…..always around (pushing in and lifting Betty from her seat and Gio's grasp)….How….are ….you Betty…..Oh I'd heard you were pregnant from Amanda but I didn't believe it and by who…how long six months is it?…..What a surprise; here's me a daddy and there's you about to be a baby momma….I'd say that's a cause for celebration wouldn't you Betty?…. Oh I've really missed you (blanking Gio out of the conversation as he took Betty away towards the bar) …Gio won't mind will he? I mean you're only friends he'll find someone else here, his type always do….."

"No, no you don't understand Henry, I'm with Gio, he's my (stopping herself) you're right, he's my friend, he won't mind, he won't mind at all (turning and waving to a seemingly accepting Giovanni Rossi Betty smiled her apologies and continued with Henry as she spoke) I'm sure Gio won't mind at all….no not at all……"

…………………………………….

Crap! Of all the Italian restaurants in New York that slime ball Grubstick has to walk into the one I choose to propose to B, God in heaven will I never have any luck. I'm beginning to think I'm doomed where Suarez is concerned. Maybe it's a sign, I should give in, leave her to Matt, to Henry….anyone but me. I thought for a moment then, I almost believed but look at her, in his arms, he's all over her like…..old times. That's it I'm gone, no more I'll just say night and go….(He thought)…..

Standing up to walk over to the bar, catching the waitresses eye, his cousin Melissa to settle the bill and cancel the champagne he'd had put on ice for his special announcement Giovanni Rossi experienced a kind of physical epiphany..again! As he witnessed the cynical and derogatory look from a certain Henry Grubstick, almost confrontational, seemingly victorious and meant to show Giovanni Betty was 'his' girl and always would be. If Henry he could have spoken he would be saying…."Rossi as always its me she wants and it's me who'll get her so go away….Sandwich boy…" as Gio whispered…

"Well, I ain't no sandwich boy now Grubstick, you want Betty you can God damn earn her, cos I ain't gonna just give in and let you take her..she's my Girl……"

Disappearing into the delves of the kitchen Gio returned, placed himself on the stool behind Betty, touching her waist, feeling her respond to his touch, moving his hand up and down her hip, reminding her of their night of passion as she almost wanted him to fall to his knees once more and….. Shaking in a nice way Betty touched his hand as if to stop him but only encouraging him to continue emboldened as she leaned into his lap almost. Her hair brushing against his now imbedded head that rested on her shoulder back, his hands having moved to cusp her waist below her left breast, inches away from caressing those too and she wondered if he would. Oh being pregnant had now in her fifth month so ignited her libido which simply wasn't seeing any action at all as her heart rose in her mouth and her groin ached for Giovanni once more. No thoughts required to recall his abilities she'd dreamed of them for months they were as if new to her brain but not her body. Oh she so longed for him, why didn't her just take her out of that room and ravish her like she wanted him too? For now she would have to tolerate Henry and hope she could control her self long enough until he was gone and she could finish her meal…..eat Giovanni Rossi, slowly and completely as she spoke….

"Gio, Henry say's his son Nate is at school now, he's quite the young man and he's here with him for Christmas to see his auntie who hasn't been well. Apparently Charlie is pregnant again, she's married now and as the baby is due any day she thought it would be good for him to see his father…..Henry…(Gio pulled into Betty's back strengthening his embrace and his fingers lifting to touch her excited nipple)…..Henry thought he'd meet up with me….like old times…..but we were here ….how lucky is that….?"

"Yeah, real fortunate and such a coincidence (I don't think, he spoke under his breath) but hey we've got to go haven't we, it's Christmas Eve and I need to get back for Rico….I have a son too Henry, he's eight, his momma died and now he's with me….we should introduce Nate and Rico I'm sure like us Henry they'd get on like a house on fire, maybe in a few days time….."

"What a good idea but don't you worry Gio, I can look after Betty for you, you go and I'll get her home for you, no problem, we've got a lot to catch up on…yes you go, get back to your boy, my Nate is fast asleep already so the night is mine …and …..Betty's. as the lady in question spoke….

"Well, maybe Henry has a point Gio with all that Rico's been through the past few months he needs you….more than…I need you…..and I'll see you (kissing his lips gently, so sensuous as if to promise future passions) tomorrow….Christmas morning like you promised with that gift you said you had for me and Gio……I've got something special for you…..I've kept it until now to make sure and I'm sure now, I know what I want and it's….. No, no I'll tell you tomorrow, sweet dreams Giovanni Rossi and give my love to Rico….see you….then (as he walked away)…my love…."

Suddenly the music began to churn out loudly Eros Ramazzotti & Anastacia - I belong to you on the juke box and the walking Giovanni Rossi returned to Betty Suarez, taking her by the hand and leading her to the darkened dance floor, no one else present but he didn't care as the music played .com/watch?v=29sz0tUTsLs and he held her. So close the child within her was caressed between them, his passion obvious to her as it pushed against her groin, her matching need met momentarily in his experienced grasp until it ended and he let her go, exhausted and wanting him completely as he whispered….

"Suarez, I've waited this long, you'll keep one more day and then you're.. well I'll tell you tomorrow woman tonight I expect you to behave, okay?"

"Okay……Gio…..I know….I'll be good and Henry…he's just a friend…"

"That's what worries me Suarez because I'm only (biting her bottom lip, almost drawing blood to leave his mark on her via pain) a friend as well…… Tomorrow be ready for me…okay….."

"Yes….I will (as the words seemed almost prophetic on context)…..I will Gio….."

……………………………………..

The morning had been amazing, Rico had risen with the dawns light at five in the morning, gifts by the dozen were unwrapped, everyone present Antonella who was a big kid as well, Theresa, Gio and of course the excitable pugs who ate all the wrapping paper making themselves sick in the process….Issy was with Daniel at their apartment but they'd be around for afternoon tea having spent lunch with Claire who would otherwise be on her own. Breakfasted, bathed and dressed the two Rossi men had picked up their gifts, bounced out of the house and drove in the large grey van to a certain Suarez house, all had seemed okay.

Knocking on the door a very irate Hilda had opened it, her temper simmering under the surface but something was amiss. Justin and Ignacio just seemed to be keeping out of the way and an obvious iciness was passing between Archie and the elder sibling Suarez sister. No one could imagine what had transgressed the evening before but something major was wrong, no one seemed happy except Rico and Giovanni Rossi as the boy whispered…

"Papi, can I give everyone there presents please, I like Ignacio, he's so funny and Justin well he's a little strange but I feel like I'm almost with auntie Antonella when I'm with him, what's that?….and papi you haven't lost Betty' special present have you….I mean those two boxes they're not very big you could easily drop them……here let me hold them, I can put them with all the others…."

"I'll tell you about Justin one day Rico when you're older and it's fine, I want to hold on to those presents they're special gifts for Betty …only I can give them to her you see…..Now, lets just sit down and wait I'm sure she'll be up soon, I mean it's twelve thirty the day is almost over, what a sleepy head but I guess the baby makes her tired don't you think?"

"Oh yes papi, being a baby is tiring, so having one must be doubly so, oh I think I can hear her now, look she's up there coming out of her room with that man…who is he papi, has he been in Betty's room all night?"

Looking up Gio could only watch in horror as Betty dressed in her nightgown, and slippers stood by her bedroom door, Henry just inside and obviously sparingly dressed, showing off his ever toned torso that Betty smiled and seemed in Gio's eyes to admire. Suddenly so angry he took Rico's hand and led him to the bottom of the stairs in his other hand the two packages clenched tightly as his hand seemed to shake beneath them as he whispered for his sons ears only……

"Rico, come on, we're going home…..we won't be giving Betty these presents today (dropping them to the floor) or any other day I guess. (Loosing his sons hand and walking up the stairs to within two steps from the top Gio spoke to Betty……)

You couldn't could you? Not just for one day, I was fooling myself thinking you…..fooling myself…again, will I never learn! I guess (gesturing to Betty and Henry) this is as it should be. I mean you should never have broken up with Henry, your old boyfriend…… Henry (as his curl dropped on his forehead once more) this is kind of meant to be I think…yeah, meant to be. Guess Rico and I will just wish you a Happy Christmas and a prosperous New year…..Crap, I don't feel too good…so….bye Betty…..I wish you….happiness…with……Henry….(quietly) not me….Henry…."

Grinning knowing the truth of the situation but walking forward and taking Betty into his arms Henry looked on triumphantly as Gio ran down the stairs, grabbed his sons hand and sped out of the house and into his van and to who knew where as a distraught Betty watched powerless to speak and desperate to stop this ridiculous misunderstanding. Suddenly and inexplicably a modicum of control came over Betty via her temper as she hissed after the now departed Gio…..

"That's how much you trust me you stupid man, you just presume I've slept with Henry…..you don't love me ….you don't love me at all…..! Giovanni Rossi I hate …Hate….HATE you…! If I never see you again it won't be too soon….. !(Falling to her knees crying she gasped)

Hilda….he's gone…..Gio's gone and this time I think I've lost him forever……."

TBC in one final chapter…….Whoopee you say..

xxxxxxx

_Il suo bel bambino non ancora nato, desidero che sia stato la miniera non la partirei mai_ -your beautiful unborn baby, I wish it was mine I'd never leave you


	29. Chapter 28

Guardian Lover – Chapter 28….….Christmas Storms and Endings…….

Characters belong to ABC and I have no intention to break any copyright laws in this fic.

"Now look what you've done Archie, you've not only ruined…My Christmas…you've ruined Betty's as well…possibly her life…..I knew I shouldn't have got involved with a god damn politician, spineless, lying…commitment phobic …..Latino….yeah you are for all your posturing….L..a…t..i..n..o….face it…Queens boy…..Do I care you don't want me No Way I can get any man I want…when..(pulling the centimetre of fat around her waist)…when I get this…..this roll of fat you made me put on…I look like a fat pig…I look like B…e..t..t..y….!"

"Oh thank you Hilda (Betty hissed as she looked on her now apologetic sister)…That's great….because of your argument with Archie Gio now thinks I've spent the night with Henry….."

"Betty, would that be so bad?"

"Shut up Henry….No, No No! You made that situation so much worse, why would you do that? Henry you could have told Gio the truth but you didn't … (her eyes fixed on his in deep earnest; gentle to not hurt but intent on pressing her message) I am not going to get back with you Henry, we are over but you made him think we'd…..you know….. we'd spent the night together. Henry, that was so cruel, what did I ever do to you to deserve that I would never hurt you like that, I thought we were friends. Henry …I really needed you to tell him, make him see the truth but you didn't…you didn't. Will you never stop trying to ruin every relationship I ever have ….why do you do that. I ..I don't love you like that anymore (sighing) Henry if you think sensibly you don't love me either …..because I'm no longer the me you knew….I've changed…I've grown up. I know who and what I want now and I want….Giovanni Rossi…" (Reaching out to hold her and her rejection of him apparent as she pulled away her eyes ablaze with anger and determination as Henry quietly protested)

"Come on now, you don't mean that, Betty it's me, Henry, your little Grubstick, you'd never choose that sandwich boy over me, he's a nothing and a nobody, I'm head of accounts now at my company and I can give you everything you ever wanted. I should have seen that before and asked you to marry me but I was a ….coward. (Holding her hand, kissing her fingers as he looked deeply and so sincerely into her eyes) We could have a nice home, children and maybe if you still want to and time allows you might want to have a part time career just to keep you…..busy and happy although I think we'd be so happy together …..don't you? Betty you always used to want that and I know I made a mistake, I ruined those hopes by cheating on you with Charlie and I truly do regret that but (becoming agitated as she did not respond to his pleas).

Surely you can't want that ..that ignorant, Italian and…and Betty he's…short, I mean he's …so short…(desperate and personally attacking his rival)…..tiny even. Come here Betty stop this silliness now, I'll make it better (holding her shoulders with his hands) we'll go to Tucson, you can have your baby, I'll marry you even though it's not mine but Nate isn't yours and we'll be…happy...that's how it should be….Rossi even said so, see he knows you love me and I've always loved you….always.."

"Get…your hands off me Henry, why won't you listen…WE ARE FINISHED….no going back, no living in Tuscon, having a family and me playing the dutiful little wife, I don't want that anymore…not with you Henry …Please, look at me, listen and read my lips…..I DON'T LOVE YOU ….I LOVE GIO….I …love…Gio..(Exhausted and seated on the nearest chair on the landing Betty softly continued to speak)…. What have you done Henry, it's no use…no use…he won't believe me this time, I've, we've really hurt him again. (Standing suddenly animated and knowing what to do Betty commanded her companion and he would not refuse this time as she softly spoke) Henry, get dressed please, go to your boy he'll be wondering where you are, it's Christmas day you should be with him…you're his father (as Henry hesitated Betty's voice rose in tone and manner as she ordered him to)….Leave me and….this time Henry it truly is (kissing his cheek gently) ….Goodbye"

Slowly and meticulously placing his footwear on, lifting his vest over his toned chest, easing himself into and fastening his shirt and finally putting on is woollen jumper Henry went instinctively to wash and clean his teeth in the bathroom but the now present Hilda gave him a wilting look as if to suggest against it and to hasten his exit. Hint taken Henry put on his jacket, checking for his wallet and cell phone and leaning in to kiss Betty's cheek that she pulled away one final time, hoping for a change in her demeanour and choice Henry continued in his task. Nodding his goodbyes and walking carefully down the stairs as if in danger of falling he left the Suarez house, silently and within seconds his presence was not missed at all.

Still seated Betty as if frozen in time did not move, she couldn't, not a sound emanated from her as she seemed to stare at the floor lost in her thoughts but tears flowing freely down her face as her elder sibling walked over to her placing herself to embrace but being embraced in turn as Betty held her around the hips for dear life as if drowning in an invisible sea of despair as Hilda whispered..

"Beatrice, I'll go around and tell Gio, it was all a mistake, he doesn't know what happened last night, I can tell him it wasn't what he thought that Henry was just…"

"No, No Hilda, can't you see it's not that …Gio well he…he just presumed I'd been with Henry…he just saw us and decided I would sleep with him that I'm that ….easy… Hilda, what does he think I am? No, Hilda he has no respect and he doesn't ….trust me….he doesn't trust me. What is the point, if I told him about the baby now he wouldn't believe me, he would just say it was his but everyday he'd….resent me, never really being sure and (eyes wide open, desperate) I….I couldn't stand that, his ..those eyes looking at me daily wondering, thinking, believing I'd lied to him, cheated him some way.

Hilda…it's over…it (tears cascading down her face) in fact it never really …began. (Wiping her eyes, shaking herself down) Well, I can cope, I'm a big girl, I got myself into this mess so only I can deal with it. I'm going to be a mom (raising her head up and down trying to convince herself of her newly found courage) I'm going to be just like you sis…. a single mom, you've done it for years….years so why can't I? I'm…I'm fine with that and anyway who…who needs a man....who needs….(crying uncontrollably and her voice broken and barely audible)….Gio (gasping) not me….not me…... Now; we need to stop all this nonsense, Hilda Suarez, let's just forget all this is happening….. It's Christmas Day and I for one want to enjoy it…Papi (shouting down the stairwell into the kitchen as jovially as he could Betty continued)…..is the dinner almost ready…I'm …so hungry… Hilda come on, let's make the best of it and I'm.…its okay (sadness contorting her face as she pleaded to her sister) please can we both just try to get through this…nightmare…?"

………………………………………

"Titanic….Titanic…..I've got it …Rico…we've won….hey high fives (hands clapping) are we de men or are we de men son?…(his eyes darkening for a second, his smile frozen as if recalling feelings he didn't wish to, memories he wanted to blank out. Lifting up his boy and kissing him on the forehead he whispered) Is this the best Christmas ever ….who needs Be..… yeah not me, now come on (shouting to the throng of family seated on any spare chair and floor space) it's our turn (whispering into Rico's ear) Who shall we do?…not too easy this lot are good…what was that (as Rico replied)…okay….Jeeze that's a goody Rico The Grinch! We can do that as he stood to attention, fingers raised in Charades mode) Okay signing…… two words….first word (signing a T for The…. which they all shouted out) …..Second word (pinching his ear to symbolise 'sounds like' and Pinching Rico's arm and grinning….) as Antonella screamed out…..

"I've got it…The….Grinch….yayyyyyyyyyyy I win, I win……"

Theresa Rossi remained seated near to the kitchen to keep her eye on the food simmering in the saucepans on the open range but still able to if not to join in savour the day. She was thoroughly enjoying this Christmas, her family all around her, cousins, uncles, sisters in fact anyone that lived locally and had the name Rossi; there were quite a few. In number twenty five people were filling her small but perfect home now sparkling and 'pristine' after it's recent and expensive renovations, chosen by its owner and organised by the man she fastidiously watched, her son Giovanni. Theresa would normally only have a maximum of ten family around for the festivities but this year, emboldened and wanting to show off her, no her sons success she'd thought what was the point of having decorators and builders in if you couldn't gloat in front of ALL the family, in the nicest possible way of course. That was the main fun of all this work the…bragging …….Italian style because envy was a heady and accepted thing and Theresa was true to her roots set on making the whole family green with it and no one minded at all they were happy for her.

Enjoying the looks of jealous derision between each other and the polished faces grinning, biting their lips and pretending not to be envious Theresa's family praised her new furniture, her bathroom and bedroom designs and the large extension that was now holding everyone…..if only just. Should the weather remain clement Theresa planned to open the doors from her lounge to her large, designer garden to let the overspill out. As it was only smokers, desperate for a cigarette who were venturing outside grabbing their outdoor clothing their need greater than their fear of catching a chill that option seemed only a 'last resort'.

Seven o'clock struck the old Grandmother clock in the hallway as one of the said smokers ran into the house shouting it was…'snowing….really….really snowing…come on and have a look it's beautiful……we can make snowballs…..'

Everyone ran outside, games stopped as the magic of snow and Christmas took a hold, alcohol and joviality had almost made the cold impenetrable as newly bought shoes costing a weeks wage were risked and ruined as the Rossi clan unilaterally ran out into the fast falling flakes of snow that settled on the cold hard surfaces…. Holding his son in his arms Giovanni whispered into his ear…

"Merry Christmas Rico….I love you…I am so happy you have come into my life (a single tear falling and he thought unnoticed as he continued his boy mesmerised by snow a phenomena he had never seen before living in the hotter climates with his parents as Gio continued to speak) I don't need …we don't need anyone else …do we? Especially not……"

"Betty papi……is it Betty that's making you sad isn't it?…don't be….you've got me and I don't think she loved that man she was with ……she looked so upset when we walked out…I turned around to pick up…and I saw her papi….crying but you didn't look even though I told you too….but…I did and I don't think she …"

"Quiet please Frederico! (Gio raged and glared; his boy still in his arms) I..I don't want to speak about Betty…..we won't speak about her ever again…Do you understand me Rico…Ever!!"

"I'm sorry papi ….I didn't mean to …it was just" (as he burst out into tears; crying loudly as his grandmamma ran over to calm him)

"Giovanni Rossi, if you weren't so grown up I would smack your backside for you my boy (taking Rico from his arms the boy distraught as he buried his head in his grandmothers ample bosoms) Shush, shush bambino….what can be so upsetting, it's Christmas Day…it's supposed to be lovely, Santa has been, we've had so much fun, it's snowing and then…..this…..What did you do Giovanni?" (Silence as Rico whispered still crying)

"Betty nanna, Betty I was only trying to tell papi how sad she was and..he won't speak to her I know how horrible that is sometimes people don't speak to me, especially at my new school and it's not very nice…..it's cruel and it makes me sad….Betty was sad. I know it was wrong and papi was upset because she was with a

big, tall man in glasses with no clothes on in her special room.

Nana T, papi got really angry and he didn't give her the presents we'd wrapped up for her, you mustn't do that must you buy presents and then forget to give them Santa will be disappointed, won't he? Nana (looking at her like only a child can as he continued) Betty will think we don't like her anymore won't she and I still do…she's…..nice, kind and she gives me so many loves just like when my momma was with me…..I miss that and she will give me a little brother or sister won't she nana? Papi said (Looking into Theresa's eyes, his brown orbs dilated and soulful, so like her sons as her heart melted to see his image copied in his boy) I only tried to tell papi I'd ….. but he….he got so…mad…(burying his head again crying uncontrollably)….nana he frightened me (no longer calm Rico wailed) I want my momma…where is my momma? Bring her back from heaven now please Santa….I sent you a letter…my wish …nana why didn't he listen…why doesn't papi listen?" (Rico clung to Theresa and he wasn't going to move as she almost hissed out the words…..)

"Betty Suarez was with another man (glaring at Gio as she held Rico's head in her hand, stroking him to calm him down, speaking now her voice low but strongly to Gio) How could you do this to your son; frighten him like that after everything he's been through….. For that woman!…… even if she is having your….your….."

"My what momma, my what? There's nothing….she won't have anything of mine….Ever! Betty Suarez will have any man but not me and you know what I don't care …I don't ,,,,fucking…..care….God, (his hands cupping his forehead as he raged to himself) Why won't you all leave me damn well alone…..can I get no peace; am I always to be surrounded by….people! I'm leaving….I need a drink, I need to be alone….No I don't…..I need a …..woman!…I'll forget Betty Suarez if it kills me and Rico (his eyes wide and puppy like as he gently spoke to his boy) papi is so sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, to frighten you….but…. but I just have to ….Get away from …..this house…it's suffocating me!…Momma (his eyes passionate and yet dead, frightening his mother she could do nothing for him, she had to care for her grandson this time as Gio whispered…) take care of Rico, I need to ….think…yes think….I'll ….I'll call you soon…. I just need to….. chill……………"

Spinning around Theresa's eyes followed Gio, holding Rico close to her, now fast asleep not having heard a word his father had spoken as she glared at her son, almost terror in her face as she watched him pick up his coat and walk out into the now fierce snow storm, no scarf, no gloves just his short, leather jacket. For that instant she so looked like her son, his pained features, his gentle heart that the man that was walking out had learnt from her as if his very mannerisms and demeanour throughout his life had evolved to a carbon copy; he was his mother, she was her son. She knew his heart was broken and that knowledge petrified her more than any cold could as she watched, frozen and unable to stop him as she automatically turned to look at Daniel Meade….

…………………………………..

The gently knock on the Suarez door was barely noticeable as the two sisters and male family members solemnly sat watching Home Alone on the television, none of them in the Christmas spirit both women lost in their thoughts. Jumping out of the couch as the knocking became louder Justin got up to answer the door as neither female intended to. If it was Gio or Archie they would both pretend to be indifferent but their hearts were all a flutter each hoping and even praying it was 'their man'. As the door opened one sister rose, her face momentarily alights but gone in a moment (as the situation demanded) anger taking a hold as she sarcastically spoke….

"Oh …it's you……Archie….what are you doing here? Where have you been all night, walking out on ME like that and who told YOU to just presume you can just walk right back in and I would forgive you! Archibald…I mean (turning to Justin, he hands in wonderment gesture of enquiry, eyes wide open) who has a name like that now for Gods sake (pointing and shaking her index finger at the man in question as he sheepishly took his punishment, not a reactive gesture present, he meant to placate her fully as she continued) I think, I think….. You've caused enough heartache for one day Archie Rodriguez and I don't know if I, no if WE can forgive you! (Staring at Betty who sat down speechless and intent on keeping out of this dispute as Hilda raged on) I swear I think it was the worst decision I ever made in my life and boy I've made a few, falling for a man who just doesn't have any passion in him, who can't show how much he loves me…I…I deserve better…I really do…if you can't give me that…then I don't want to…….."

Running over to silence her, the ardour of his kiss so intense Hilda's knees began to buckle under his grasp as he held her firm in his hands; totally submissive to him until minutes later both came up for air the female limp in his arms, her eyes closed and smiling as if all her romantic notions of love had been met. Kneeling Archie reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small, blue velvet box. Hilda's face lit up in total shock, her hand rising to her mouth as she looked between her son, sister, father and beau hoping, imagining she could guess what was within. Could this be …was Archie Rodriguez finally going to make an honest woman of her as he spoke, breathless and determined not to allow her to interrupt him. He wasn't good at being romantic, he knew that……he was a politician and sincerity stopped at the door of his office….as he gasped out the words…..….

"Hilda, I swear I've had this for months, I've been meaning to do this …as a special treat, finding the right moment but God damn it woman that temper of yours just drives me insane and last night you pushed me too far telling me what to do and…..and I lost my courage. I'm forty Hilda, I've put getting married off and off for so many years now but heaven help me woman ….I love you so very much! With all your faults, your big mouth, constantly putting your foot in it and wrecking my career and I know more than anyone this may ruin my political future but….I…. I want you to be (placing a simple diamond embedded in white gold onto her wedding finger as he continued) my…wife. Will you finally …finally make me the happiest man alive Hilda Suarez and be Mrs Archibald Rodriguez…. Just as long as it's a long engagement…..okay?"

"Archie….Archie she screamed, running around the room as if she was on fire whilst systematically showing her ring to her family, looking at herself in the large lounge mirror just to see if she was looking gorgeous now she was ….engaged and impressed as the ring fitted perfectly (how did he do that she thought as she returned to the matter in question and gasped out the words)…..I will…I will….I will with all my heart (smiling and then playing she turned her ring hand to just give it one final examination, checking it's weight and size as she joked) Well, councillor, it darn well took you long enough (kissing and then comfortable in each others embrace Hilda enquired)..

"Archie, was it the red Basque I was wearing last week did that swing it, did you finally fall for my…'assets'? (She saucily enquired as she seemed to register what he'd just said and noisily reacted) Long engagement!…… I don't think so……I want babies ….I want a wedding ….don't you dare give me that….I'll….."

Taking her in his arms once more, calming her hysterical chants and gestures and gently (as she stood still), looking into her eyes, laughing and stroking her face as he whispered…

"Hilda I was joking…soon baby…soon…I thought Spring of 2012…what do you say? No…No more hitting Hilda you hurt woman!….Spring of next year…. And yeah the Basque did it…how could I resist and babe (nuzzling into her neck) I ..really …really missed you last night more then I ever thought I could ever miss anyone.

Kissing her as she became quiet they both sat together on the couch Betty having stood up keen to leave them alone whilst she stood in the hallway as Archie whispered to a now relaxed Hilda…

"Are you happy? (Raining down kisses on her) I…love…you…Hilda …Suarez…even with that mouth"

Slapping his arm and lying down again in his embrace, pretending to watch the movie without taking any notice of anything else in the room but her…fiancée……Hilda mused ……this time she wouldn't ruin it……she had everything she wanted….

……………………….

Nothing compares to the silence of snow when it falls; it's as if nature knows to feed before hand and hide until it's over and humans are inextricably drawn to look on it from the safety and comfort of their own home. That perhaps over the centuries has never changed or the dangers of its grasp should you underestimate its power. Humans must stay warm, stay dry and baton down and wait it out, no one in their right mind would race into its grasp and yet Giovanni Rossi had in his madness done exactly that, so unlike him but then, he wasn't himself.

Wandering around aimlessly, her sister asleep in her lovers arms Betty, smiling at her soon to be brother in law in full slumber, gently snoring oblivious to everyone and everything but the woman in his arms. Betty had for no apparent reason but an uncontrollable need to stood up to watch the snow storm outside, she knew not why but the silence and the beauty of it called as if a voice crying out for her to ]come to them'… Standing looking out at the orange sky, so filled with it's cotton wonderment ready to continue falling, getting deeper and deeper knowing any poor sole out there would perish, why was she so drawn to look she mused as each house began to disappear under a blanket of white icing. Glancing and glancing again Betty squinted to check, thinking she imagined someone there, considering the extra glass of wine at lunch may have affected her senses because she could swear she saw a man outside, blinking they disappeared and returned as if an apparition. Who in God's name would be out on a night like this, it was treacherous and you would have to be insane you'd catch your death. Looking again Betty gasped out the words….

"Gio…..it can't be…..Oh my God…..it is….I'm coming…I'm coming….baby I'm coming…"

Racing for her coat, hat and gloves at hand in the porch way Betty her key in her hand she opened the door, barely able to control the pressure and power that was so intense as she let in reams of cold air. Ignacio and Justin crying out to shut the door and come back in; surely there was no one out there on a night like this, she was seeing things…she was …..snow crazy. Betty however took no notice stating she would only be a few minutes, she had to check, whom ever was out there may need help she couldn't leave a dog out in that weather as she slowly walked down the steps and towards the strange figure now buried under layers of snow, no hat, gloves and a jacket only suitable for summer.

Lifting his head, a look of total agony etched across his tormented eyes Gio stared right into Betty's soul like fire through ice as she jolted to see it, gasping in it's intensity much like the look he had enacted so long ago now when he had proclaimed he hated her….he hated her again she knew it but she couldn't stop loving him for that. Grasping him in her arms to with all intense and purpose warm him, frozen but not shaking his glare continued as he lifted his arm and drank from a large bottle of brandy that was almost gone and obviously the reason he was not feeling any pain from the penetrating cold that raged and swelled his hands and face now. He looked awful, he looked so ill as Betty's heart broke to see it but most of all he looked cruel and empty something she had never seen in him before. For no reason Betty remembered that fateful day so long ago now when she was a woman and yet a child, so cold and heartless as she had sent him away from her apartment, his face, his broken expression as now but then she hadn't cared she didn't love him. Now all she could feel was the despair on his face like a living corpse. A shiver ran through her body remembering how shallow she had been, his feelings hadn't really mattered that day but now they were everything she ever thought of as Gio sarcastically and drunkenly spoke…

"Oh sorry I'm looking a bit…(laughing) rough Suarez but you don't really care so I guess I won't (looking past her to stare into her home as he continued), Henry gone

has he or is he in there?…in the inner Betty sanctum where Giovanni Rossi is never welcome (drinking another mouthful, reeling almost falling down as his line of conversation changed again), What's the matter Betty have you come out to see if the idiots still here, oh Ooops Suarez…silly me……if I'm still here…waiting…waiting…waiting for the pickings, any crumbs of affection and interest from…….You!...... well I'm not, do you understand?….I wouldn't want you now if you were the last woman on earth and you loved me like I've always wanted you to….Suarez, I never thought I'd see the day and it's taken you some time but I think, I know…..you've finally killed my love for you. There I wanted to and now I've said it!….I can move on…..from You!…..I …don't, I don't love you anymore I hate you!…..I hate what you always do to me (grabbing her, shaking her almost violently as he began to cry between his drunken rages)… Look…look! Are you happy now…. here I am…here again…..outside, watching you….in there…happy…your….. your ……HENRY….the man you've always loved. (Pointing at her and almost stumbling over)

You are so not a nice person, I don't know why I love ……loved you I mean who could love someone that can't even…not for one night keep her hands off …No! (Looking at Betty his eyes pleading and wanting what he believed to be the truth banished from his memory) You…you won't do it any longer I'll get you out of my head if I have to stay away from you forever because…..because….I don't want you…I don't love youuuuuuuuuu (kissing her so violently but she didn't flinch or pull away from him) …. You shouldn't have made me believe you loved me Betty that was the cruellest trick of all I can't take anymore…..anymore" (he gasped)

Running away from her, Betty's tears mingled with her shouts to him in her anguish as he disappeared into the snow storm, she couldn't see him, she couldn't see anything except his eyes and the feeling of his lips on hers as she squealed …

"Gio….Gio….Gio…..come back…please (coming to her senses she ran into the house and reached for the house phone line ringing and ringing until an irate Theresa answered and spoke….."

"The Rossi residence, Theresa Rossi here, can I help you….is that Giovanni…son?"

"Theresa, Mrs Rossi…it's Betty….Gio…Gio (gasping for breath in her anguish as she continued)…he's been..he's been here but he's gone. Oh he was so cold, so bitterly cold, no coat, hat anything, he's been drinking…a lot and he's ran off again ..maybe he's coming your way I don't know but if someone doesn't find him soon I think..well he might …"

"Okay, Okay Betty…calm down…the baby….think of the baby and you say he's coming this way…I'll send Daniel out, he's here he'll find him…he'll find him and Betty thank you. The man in your room, it wasn't what it seemed was it and I know you love my boy, if only he did…..I'll call you back when I have some news…."

Putting the cell phone down Betty felt a kind of peace knowing and sensing this resourceful woman would find her son, she would find him anywhere she seemed to have an invisible link to him; is that what being a mother was about a bond no one could break? Calming and removing her soaking clothes she warmed herself eager to protect the growing child within her, Gio's child as she finally seemed to register and spoke aloud ….

"Think of the baby….how did she know about the baby and thank you for loving her son…how….when did she find out…….." (Marguerite she thought and a small smile crossed her lips to have her secret out there at last as she felt a kind of peace of mind flow over her knowing soon all would be revealed)

…………..

Waiting, waiting Betty sat in the armchair by the living room window hoping and praying someone would bring him back to her or tell her he was safe, warm and with his family but for all her efforts falling asleep. The next morning not a word had been told to her, no one had called and stiff and weary she rose and lay down on her bed totally exhausted and unable to make any difference to his fate….as she whispered…

"Gio..are you safe?…oh maybe he's gone to my home, my apartment …I want to see him" (as she slipped into a deep deep sleep)

………………………………..

Driving around, his chauffeur at the wheel Daniel Meade wound his window down; the snow pouring in as he strained to see, to find his friend. How in heaven could anyone survive this storm he thought as the wheels slowly crunched over the impacting white powder, on and on he went loosing his vision almost as the brightness over whelmed him. The glare from the street lights intensified the snow as it fell in torrents now, you could not ignore the almost hypnotising flakes as they fell, anyone watching calmed beneath the lethal powder that looked so pretty, so calming and yet with the bitter storm within it, so deadly…if he didn't find Gio soon he thought he would loose him……...

Blinking momentarily as if he'd imagined it Daniel once more looked outside as a flash of darkness beckoned in the white horizon but no matter how much he willed it to occur again it would not reappear he must have imagined it, snow blindness…madness almost. Then as he was just about to wind the window up again and tell his chauffeur to turn back it was hopeless he saw it again. There, about two hundred yards in front of him lifting under the winds that now whipped up the snow fall a small brown piece of material flapped up and down drawing Daniel to it like a moth to a flame. Running out of the now stationary vehicle, sure of nothing except he had to try, to look and hoping, praying it was his best friend.

His face froze in horror Daniel summoned all his courage and turned the form over his mind working overtime. It could be anyone and they might be dead as he looked at the leather jacket pressed into a bed of some two inches of snow. Opening his closed eyes, a look of sheer elation Daniel shouted to his chauffeur….. It was Giovanni Rossi, he'd found him

"Come and help me. Quick, quickly!…we ….have to get him inside the car…(slapping his face to try and rouse him as the sleeping body grunted and groaned, moaning, laughing and telling Daniel to "leave him alone" and then laughing as he pushed his savours away, so strong for a small man as Daniel continued to speak). "Giovanni Rossi you're totally drunk….do you know I don't care it's probably saved your life you….(dragging him to the car now smiling and completely compliant)….stupid idiot….I'm taking you to hospital…".(Gio roused)

"No you're not taking me there….(beginning to fight to get away)…take…take me home!…I …I …want to go home to my boy (grabbing his friends arm, his eyes almost popping out of his head, fevered as he gasped…..)…promise….promise me Daniel..just….take me……home and if I die….tell Betty I love her and I didn't mean anything I said…promise…promise me Daniel….you'll tell her that…. (As he collapsed)…..

"Tell her yourself you idiot and I'm taking to the hospital" (as his driver spoke)

"Sir; I don't think we'll make it to the hospital, it's just to far and this storm is, I think getting worse, I fear we'd get ……..trapped and that wouldn't help Mr Rossi now would it sir….just a suggestion . It's what you pay me for Mr Meade to advise you in these …situations…"

"Okay, okay Williams, Daniel replied, your right….your right it would be suicide for all of us…home it is then….Mrs Rossi's home, it's the closest. .Now, you're ex SAS trained Williams what should I do….I have no idea how to care for him" (Wrapping Gio in his coat and gently prising the brandy bottle from his fingers as he covered them and gently caressed the ice cold digits of his hands, so very gently in case he damaged them) as Williams respectfully replied his English accent calm and authoritarian as he came into his own…..

"I think you are doing just fine sir, keep him warm, take anything wet off him, he's strong sir ….don't worry we'll get him back, I've never lost a soldier in the field before …." Driving again as if he did such deeds on a daily basis Williams eased into the storm instinctively knowing his way ……..

A journey of only minutes normally seemed to last hours as the three men eased down the snowy streets all looking the same as the other as the snow buried any markings that would distinguish it. Slowly the chauffeur driven limousine pulled up to Giovanni's home. Running out Giovanni's mother crossing herself and directing Daniel and Williams (who carried her boy) into her now bright and empty lounge, onwards through to Giovanni's bedroom as they left him with his mother to care for him.

…………………………

"No, no don't do it…leave him …..I promise I don't care what happened, honestly I can live with it, you love me now, that's all I want, you, me and the baby Elisa will be fine she'll accept everything and when she knows how much we love each other she will be happy for us, I know it, I know my wife, you know your friend..."..

Gio wondered how he'd got there, the night was fast approaching and he was in a large office, he wasn't sure where, he'd never seen it before, maybe he'd expanded the business he couldn't be sure but he knew his way around. Walking through the corridors towards the light that shone he stepped into the kitchen area and standing there totally naked was Betty reaching into the larder to pull out a loaf of bread, some butter and cheese hungry after her exertions as she grabbed him putting her hands firmly on his hard, naked buttocks. Flinching beneath her grasp, instinctively pushing against her pinning her to the wall, excited, almost too powerfully as the two lovers gasped in their urgency to repeat once more what they had enacted so many times now. It didn't matter anymore she was pregnant, several months pregnant they could do as they wished.

The army had allowed him leave before his deployment to Europe. Time he should have spent with his wife and he did for a few hours but not as lovers only as friends, good friends.

Finished in each others arms, the two lovers completed their hearts racing, breathless Gio looked into Betty's eyes and hers to his as they panted out each others names Fredo…..Marguerite…..I love you so much (his mouth spoke the words but they weren't his) ….I don't want to go back, I don't want to leave you and the baby…I won't go back, I'll desert, they won't find us, we can start again, another name, I can protect you then, we can be a ….family, you, me and my boy (caressing her stomach gently) ….I just know it's a boy …Alfredo…promise me you will call him Alfredo after my grandpapi…he was my inspiration. I loved him so as a child…promise me Maggie …if I don't come back you will choose that name and ……stay with him…… look after our boy….and don't forget me…..don't forget me….."

"Fredo…..Fredo! I never would never do that….."

"Gio…Gio….come on fight, please….please baby I love you so very much and our daughter will be just like her papi I promise we will stay together……with Rico her brother…just wake up please, your strong, you would never leave us but you have to try… …."

What! …What baby!

Choking back the mucus on his chest and spitting it out the young man in the hospital bed suddenly sat up. Soaking in sweat, his eyes met the light of his room for a moment as he looked at the small, dark haired female who stared at him, frantic, touching his face to ascertain if he was really back with her……

"He's back…he's back! No he's unconscious again (as he fell down again on his bed)…Oh Theresa…..!"

,

_Marguerite my love, I write you this final letter; I don't know why I just feel it will be my last. I've seen such horrors and lived such adventures and I would love to have told you all about them but …but …oh I will …..so miss you…our boy will be born soon I've been counting the weeks and I so treasured our time together…remember that when I'm ….gone. _

_Our boy will grow up and be so big and strong and he could not want for a better and stronger mother. Watch over him well my love, make him know he is so made in love and cherish him as I cherish you both…._

_Time to leave, sorry this is so short but we push forward today, a bridge to capture and cross but I'll tell you when I get home…I promise…..wait for me, I'll find you._

_rapitore del mio cuore, la mia vita….il mio compagno di anima, Ti amo, Ti amo, Ti amo_…

_Fredo…_

I know everything, I'm so sorry, I should have thought, why didn't I think…come back don't go, I'm not dead….I'm not dead…here I am, can't you hear me?…..you don't have to cry baby…..it's different for us……I won't leave you alone…..I won't……I won't as his thoughts escaped his body…..

"Betty! Gio's voice gasped out….…"_._

His eyes opening immediately, looking outwards, barely able to see before him, his mouth so dry all he wanted was a cool drink to take away the acrid taste in his mouth and the soreness from the tube that had been removed to allow him to breath but still chaffed from the memory of it as he gasped out the words as he recognised the woman in front of him…..

"Momma, momma…where am I……I don't remember anything beyond standing out side of Betty's house…..She told me…what did she try to tell me………Marguerite told me…..am I…..(falling back; exhausted) am I going mad ?....Where is Rico…momma (grabbing her out stretched hand) Rico, momma please I don't want him to see me like this he'll be so afraid……and momma….Betty …the baby…..help me…I …need ..to…know…I need to know… (As the nurse stood by his beside and administered another dose of medication to ease the pain and allow him to sleep…..as she quietly spoke)

"He's conscious, that's so good Mrs Rossi, I think we are through the worst of it, his observations are normal now and his mild frost bite is almost healed, That was close, I thought we were going to loose him but he is a strong man or his guardian angels must have been watching over him these past two days……"

"Yes nurse, you know I think they might have been".

I must tell him as soon as I can about the child she's carrying (Theresa Rossi thought)…….I've kept it secret too long, trying to protect him from Betty Suarez but not now after these past few days she's shown me just how much she loves my son (as she whispered to Gio)

"Shush, shush Giovanni it will be alright….I promise…..I promise……"

……………………………………………..

Opening her apartment door Betty looked around at her little oasis of calm, she hadn't been home for five days now spending Christmas with her family as she always had yet for the first time she was relieved to be alone as she stroked her stomach and whispered to her cocooned child….

"Home at last little one, I will just change into something more comfortable and we can have a little snack and a nice big mug of coco, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. Your papi is out of danger now so the world is good and momma (my I'm turning Italian she thought) needs to chill (tickling her belly) my blood pressure must be through the roof. Now what have I got in the larder…not a lot I wouldn't wonder, although I did bye a family sized supply of potato snacks …just in case….hmm in the absence of some real food that will do us fine…won't it?

Racing through the few rooms that made up her apartment, her lounge, kitchen, bathroom, hallway and bedroom and turning on every light in her wake, closing all of the blinds on the windows to allow her a modicum of privacy (she was overlooked by a high rise apartment block) Betty threw her clothes off in abandon and changed in seconds into her favourite track suit bottoms and Simpson's tee-shirt. Feeling at home, at last she headed for the kitchen area, standing, deciding which cupboard door to open and aiming for the snack shelf before finally filling the coffee machine and switching it on. Suddenly and totally unexpected there was a loud ring from her intercom system, reluctantly, hoping they would go away but knowing it was rude she pressed the button and heard a male voice bellow out the words…..…

"Betty, I know you're in there, I can see your apartments light on…open the door, its Daniel…we need to talk….."

Grimacing, wanting to see her friend again to thank him for chauffeuring her around while Gio was in the hospital but keen to be alone at last and 'chill' Betty reluctantly replied..

"Oh yay…Daniel…come on up…I've put the coffee machine on…..a visitor…wonderful….Oh and pace yourself up those stairs….did you hear me Daniel (No reply came)"

Walking to the door, Doritos snack in her hand and half eaten Betty removed the safety latches that were mandatory in New York apartment blocks. Betty hadn't quite mastered the principle of big city living, namely you waited for your guest to reach the door, looked out of your peep hole and only then did you open the door….Betty new to this game stood not quite outside and not quite inside of her apartment as she stared down the stairwell waiting for Daniel to arrive. Looking at her watch repeatedly, time seeming to drag and so hungry her face was aglow when he finally appeared, dragging himself up the stairs. Opening the door, bent over he panted out his hello's as he fought for his breath…and spoke..

"Betty why couldn't you get an apartment with a lift and if not….the seventh floor….it's a killer, how the heck did you get up here in your condition…?"

"Oh I have my ways Daniel….oh I'll tell you, none of the residents are here to hear me, I've got a little helper, Simon the janitor; he used to work at Mode and well, he remembered me you see, I used to hold to speak to him apparently when no one else ever did, Karma I guess. Now, Simon kind of lets me use the service lift as long as no one is watching, okay it's a little cramped but beggars can't be choosers especially in my condition. Plus, I so love this place what it lacks in facilities it more than makes up for in character. Plus it sure deters any unwanted visitors no one comes here twice after seven flights unless they really need to.

Now Daniel how can I help you?…I know you would never come here unless there was a really important reason……so…..what is it…. Don't look at me like that, I know you…what do you want? Now you're here you might as well take your jacket off and tell me (as they walked in and Betty hung up Daniels coat, brushing it down, like old times Betty almost in a dream whispered to her visitor) Oh I miss looking after you some days Daniel Meade but it sure gave me a handle on multi tasking so being a mom should be a breeze and some days and I never thought I'd say this, I actually miss ……..Mode…."

"Then Betty, come back….come back and work for me as my chief editor!"

"Daniel have you forgotten Cal Hartley and his son are still there, they still own the place and well Gio…I promised I would stay away or they would press charges…you know that, even if I wanted to …….I can't come back…ever!"

"Oh yes you can come back Betty because, he's…. gone…they've gone, all of them….. as quickly as they turned up they've left. Don't ask me what's happened I have no idea but mom went away for a while and when she came back she had…..you'll never believe this, I didn't she came back with a son, my half brother apparently. You can imagine how I felt, disappointed in mom but when I thought about it I …had …a …brother, now that doesn't happen everyday and Molly she taught me to grasp loved ones because you never know…..do you? The worst part is and it makes me want to barf is ….well Cal Hartley is his father, yeah that son of a bitch. I never could understand my mother's affection for him but he was obviously an old love and well she'd had a baby with him, a baby he didn't want…what a bastard, those fucking Hartley's are all the same, commitment phobic.

All that time mom was locking me out well it seems really she was looking out for me, for us my brother Tyler and myself and she's never really wanted to be with Hartley again …Betty I've really misjudged mom, she's the best. As for Cal Hartley it seems Victoria Hartley, his ex and a major share holder in the company has gone ballistic, she's threatened to shop all of Hartley's underhand dealings, the mob or something unless Hartley disowns Tyler. Mom, warrior that she is told him no way and unless they wanted the world to know Matt wasn't the legitimate heir to the Hartley fortune they would have to hand over ownership of Mode, minus all it's debts and a substantial capital investment package in the company accounts from immediate effect. Betty, he's so god damn rich, he has without a fight, seems Mode is nothing to him, for all his bluster and bravery he's just a pussy whipped ex husband whose ex wife has him around the Scamorza's (sorry a bit of Gio'ism there)….perfect, can life get any better I ask?…So in short Betty I have a grown up half brother, who's a good guy and the company back…well mom does, she's in charge now and I'm not going to disagree. First thing she did was to kick out that two faced, lying madam Wilhelmina Slater so Betty, there's a vacancy for a chief editor, to work with Tyler, mom and myself and….the job, if you want it…. is….yours I can't think of anyone I'd rather have on board….What do you say Betty….will you……come back to Mode, to me I, well I….need you. Oh, I'm a total idiot, the baby, the magazine why would you want to jeopardise all that but you'd be proud of me, I've…yes me not mom, I've thought of that, in fact I've thought of everything. VitoD'Gusto used to be under Mode's wing, part of our publishing group and Gio only really brought it I think to help me out with capital when I wouldn't take his loan and for you to work there as well that was for ever one of his proviso's that you should ultimately run it…some wish of yours to own your own magazine or something he'd said……."

"Gio, brought it for me to work there and to help you, when, why, how?"

"Betty that guy has been watching all our backs for some time now. I remember when you split up, how depressed he was, his family there for him, I was humbled by them and his determination to succeed. I can tell you I bless the day that short love god (laughing) walked into my office, as nervous as a kitten to ask for my backing for his business. How he worked and worked just to make something of himself to impress and be worthy enough for….well for you Betty, he did it all for you…he never felt good enough somehow…to make you notice him I swear there's no one more constant, he just never gave up.

No matter how many times you seemed to fall in love with different men, he never stopped watching over you, to his own detriment a lot of the time. He was there when you had that crush on Jesse, that killed him, he was so angry, especially as it was so soon after you'd split up from him insisting you didn't want a relationship with anyone, that really hurt him badly Betty. Then there was Matt Hartley but he knew you loved him so he let go but he never stopped caring for you or your family. Gio was even there when your papi had the heart attack, with Hilda, supporting her and he insisted she never told you and when you needed the money to keep the house it was Gio who'd brought the recipe and then got Ignacio the job he has now, his connections, his cousin Vinny.

When Molly died, I couldn't have coped without him Betty, he was there for me and in it all I found, I gained the best friend a man could ever have, he's like my brother, I'd do anything for him, he's that kind of guy. Jeeze he was even prepared to give you up for me, he'd thought you and me were meant for each other, Molly had asked him to promise to bring us together after she'd died and as much as it hurt him and it did he tried to keep his promise to my Moll and that's why he was so strange in London because he thought you loved me and I loved you….and I do but as a …sister….

Do you remember Katy Betty, she was a great girl, she absolutely adored Gio and for a while I thought they'd make it as a couple, I know Gio tried but he couldn't do it, he couldn't lie to her because he loved somebody else you see. Then recently I noticed a change in him as if he was really happy, you know while we were in Los Angeles but as fast as it had happened it ended and I thought I'd just, I guess I imagined it because he was so different after, almost cruel until Jenny and his boy Rico, that boy has saved him, mended his heart a little but never enough. You seel he's never stopped loving this woman he saw so many years ago, this girl who captured his heart and has never let go ….you Betty ….you your that girl.

Any angel you have had on your shoulders in the past three years has had an Italian accent and been known as Giovanni Rossi he's never stopped protecting or loving you and he loves you still Betty. I'm sure if you gave him an ounce of encouragement, baby or not he'd want you…he always wants you I only wished I could love someone that completely".

Betty's face a picture of shock and restrained happiness as she fell back into the couch she had been seated on, her eyes closed and opened, querying in a look if everything Daniel had just related was true as Daniel spoke…

"I've gone and ruined it haven't I, you don't love him and this smuck has ruined any chance Gio ever had but he won't do it, he won't risk loosing you as a friend again..….God will I ever learn to shut my big mouth?…I should have told you about Mode and left the rest but I couldn't….Crikey I think that Rossi, Italian say what you think gene has passed over to me through Issy, gotta get a grip of that (thumping the air in frustration as he turned to his companion and whispered) Betty….please I think…Jeeze, after everything I know you have just done, visiting the hospital for hours while his momma rested…I think…..no …..I know you love him as well….don't you?"

"Daniel I love him so much, I didn't, I couldn't stand him, I thought he was so damn pushy and arrogant but he isn't he's gentle, kind and he knows me better than I know myself, he's my world and…this baby I'm carrying…its….his, I am his happiness in Los Angeles and I was a coward I ran away and hurt him….I've hurt him so many times and he was still there for me in so many ways even I didn't know about but Daniel…..…"

Shocked as he looked at Betty stroking her stomach, his hand placed on top of hers as if to sanction and reaffirm what she had just related as he whispered…

"but what Betty?…..and the baby is Gio's….when…where….? Oh Los Angeles now it makes so much sense, his anger when we got back to New York….Wow!…..He never said a word, he wouldn't would he? Forget any doubts you have, Oh my friend you have to tell him Betty…..if he knew that baby you're carrying was his he'd….…"

"If he knew Daniel he'd only want me now after all I've done to him out of a sense of pity and duty…. You see, he doesn't love me anymore…..I know it, he thought Henry and I had…well he put two and two together and presumed and Daniel….I didn't…this time I didn't…I wouldn't….I couldn't ..not to him and he's been so ill I won't put anymore pressure on him, he needs to get well again.

His momma says he's really improving, she calls me everyday and I'm happy to know that, I …I….we, my baby and I will just have to learn to live without him….it's over, that's best for him, I can't hurt him anymore he deserves better….maybe Katy, she was a nice girl….he could learn to love her if I'm not around. (Standing, collecting their coffee cups Betty in a false sense of joviality and bouncing across to the kitchen area continued) Now come on Daniel Meade this is a night to celebrate, you have Mode back, you have a half brother and you're happy with Isabella so no more talk of Gio and I….Getty and Daniel, I promise I'll think about the job, really I will. The magazine that would have to be a No! I want that to stay independent, it's my other baby Daniel and I intend to keep it that way, my image, my thoughts, my hopes, to do great things in my own, simple way. …now where are those potato sticks….I'm famished…"

"Potato sticks Betty….(Grinning) Oh the baby is definitely Gio's he never stops eating them, in fact he's beginning to look like one……."

Walking over to the work surface and pour another two freshly brewed coffee's Betty didn't hear the mumblings of her old friend and mentor as he mused…..

"I'm having a new years party at Isabella's apartment in two days time and you Betty Suarez you will be there if I have to drag you kicking and screaming to it and if I can't persuade you I know someone who……."

…………………………….

"Gio, don't move, I've almost finished and Wally and Phoebe, my little ugly puggly's you look so beautiful. Bro, do you like them in their new outfits I just love the Paris Hilton line of clothes for dogs with ….attitude. Gio, stop pulling that face, I'm sure Wally didn't break wind, he's house trained and bro, I promise….just a few more minutes and my work will be done. Talent such as mine takes time Giovanni, you can't rush perfection. Oh put that apple down Wally it's to represent new beginnings, the fruit of our loins thingy….well I read that somewhere in my art folder from college (throwing her water paint brush down as she ran out of the room chasing her pet pug shouting) Gio….stay where you are……(grinning) …..I'll be back…."

Stretching out his legs, tired and a little emaciated Giovanni Rossi breathed a sigh of relief that his adored baby sister had disappeared; he could scratch places no gentleman could venture now she was gone and calm down a specific organ that had been threatening to ignite as he'd slumbered. That would have been really embarrassing in front of his impressionable sister. Calming down his excitement Gio jumped as his momma strode in carrying a tray full of various food items as she almost shouted out…

"Well, glad to see at least 'that's back to normal son, now for the rest of you as he continued to try to get up. Do I have to physically put you back in that armchair to make you get better Giovanni Rossi. Dr DiMarco say's you need to rest and if it's the last thing I do you will rest…Oh and eat….you are wasting away in front of my eyes son although you were getting a little paunchy over the past twelve months…"

"What! Momma where am I getting paunchy, this body is a temple of pasta and cheese with the odd pizza thrown in for good measure. I admit there may be a hint of a little love handle but that never hurt any Italian before to my knowledge. (Pinching his gut and looking for reassurance it was all muscle Gio continued) Am I really getting fat ma? No way…I'm cuddly (looking up and down several times, his eyes rolling and anxious now Gio's voice dropped an octave as he realised the seriousness of the situation, he was developing middle aged spread as he almost shouted out) That's it! I'm going to the gym (attempting to get up and collapsing back in his seat, breathless and sweating)"

"You young man are going nowhere; until you are better and certainly not to any gym who do you think you are Gerard Butler, hmm no I didn't think so. Okay, now sit back down again, that's right; here's your chicken soup for strength with a nice milky pudding for afters…. No giving me that face Giovanni, it's what the doctor ordered and you will eat it!……or answer to me..is that clear?"

"Okay, okay momma (he laughed) Hmm….chicken soup and rice pudding….lovely (fear etched all over his face) reminds me of high school dinners…I avoided them and I'll (as Theresa grabbed his ear lobe and pulled it) but that was then and this is now…okay…okay boss…I'm eating it (putting a spoonful in his mouth)..hmm delicious…hey I must be getting old cos ma this is pretty good…really it is…"

As he ate his meal which he found he was devouring, a total surprise to him Theresa stood and walked over to the dresser cupboard in her son's living room. Pulling out a canvass bag which she carried over to the box seat by her son and searching inside she took a black, bonded diary into her hands and smoothing the cover down she returned to the bag to lift out a slim package wrapped in Christmas paper. Savouring Gio eating his meal she relaxed into the chair and waited for him to finish. His bowls cleared, his coffee drank Theresa Rossi quietly spoke to her boy who was now lying down again, almost asleep ….

"Giovanni….Betty Suarez….?"

"Momma, momma don't; there's nothing more to say about that lady, I don't want to think about it, she's made her decision, I've never seen her all the time I've been ill, she doesn't care and I have to get on with things, concentrate on the business and Rico…..No more letting him think we can be a family when I know it's impossible…she doesn't and never will love me….Rico maybe but not me, I'm just not her type…."

"Gio, Betty never left your side in the hospital, we took turns to sit with you when it looked like we might loose you. She held your hand for hours, talked to you to try to wake you from your coma and cried, cried and cried when you didn't revive. One night you woke up and screamed, she…we thought you were okay but you relapsed and she collapsed with exhaustion the hospital sent her home for the baby's sake….your baby's sake Giovanni Rossi (looking at his face a picture of disbelief). Yes you can look like that my boy but it is your baby she's carrying…."

"Oh no she doesn't; spinning this line, my baby who is she kidding, not me I know it can't be, we only ….once and okay we didn't use precautions but it couldn't be….it couldn't be…could it? Why wouldn't she tell me, why did she almost marry that Hartley guy if she knew she was having my kid…Why….Why?.No I don't believe you momma, she's fooled you like she always fools me…"

"Giovanni Rossi, I'm as much to blame in all of this, criticising the girl because she didn't love you but son she loves you now, believe me I know real love when I see it. Read Marguerites journal if you don't believe me, the last few pages, she wanted to tell you but she couldn't I think she'd sworn to Betty she wouldn't utter a word in her life time but in her death she could my boy….she could…Marguerite meant you to have this diary and I took it, not in malice just by mistake, I'm so sorry ….Betty is carrying your child Gio!… Betty sent this for you when you stormed off on Christmas Day and I'd kept it for you to open but do you remember; you saw her hand writing and told me to throw it away! Fortunately Rico told me to keep it and I have, I don't know what it is but it's for you son…please look inside it may be important"

Opening the diary Giovanni Rossi slowly read the hand writing he recognised as his aunt, his grandmother Marguerite. So refined even as death approached and passionate and addressed to him in her last entry…..

_Giovanni….dear Gio, my boy, if you are reading this I am dead but we both know life is relative. My Frederico died and came back to me in you so perhaps when you have a baby girl one day I will return and be with you again, I hope so my precious boy. _

_I have loved you so very much, your love of life, your heart and kind soul and your constancy and affection for the people you love and I have included myself in that little group of people, your aunt, your grandmamma. _

_My wish, my final wish and I am so sorry I can no longer help you Giovanni is for you to be happy with the partner of your life there is nothing more important my boy and you know who she is if you could only trust in yourself as her truelove… _

_Try as I might I haven't been able to knock your heads together to make you see you love each other, so alike, so different and so perfect if you only stopped and tried. Oh, how foolish love is but so very dear, so very precious, you mustn't waste a minute of it Gio…not a minute….when you love a girl….oh you know the rest…_

_I hope you are loving our home, your grandpapi and I we walk it's rooms now together as we should have in life and we will watch over you forever so I say to you…My boy, my light, my night and day give her one more chance, speak to her, ask her about the baby which is yours Giovanni, you made it in love, if you only knew it._

_Betty, told me everything you see, she is so afraid and if you don't claim her and the baby I think she may do something silly and I hope, hope hope you read this and stop her before it's too late. I know she wants the baby and she wants you but Betty has never known grown up, total, passionate love until you my boy and it frightens her, she imagines you will consume her, change her and I know you never will._

_Make her see she has nothing to fear Gio, give her those wings she attains to, her career and family and love her forever as I know you have and will. Rise above the normal Giovanni, be brave, I know no one braver and take her in your arms, no matter how she fights you, she doesn't mean it and love ….love …love her and Gio if you don't make Betty and that baby she carries a Rossi…..I….. I will haunt you …that's a promise…._

_Goodnight, Goodbye Little One….._

_I love you Giovanni……._

_Your Marguerite…._

Breaking down as he read the text Gio his mother who had watched him intently embraced him, she was momentarily concerned the news would cause a relapse as he seemed to physically collapse but his tears of sorrow turned miraculously into laughter as he gasped out the words…..

"Momma, that is so strange…..when I was ill, in my coma ….I….I had this nightmare, this dream; it didn't make sense at the time but I think it does now. I saw Marguerite and grandpa Fredo when they were together, so clearly, I was there and then they became Betty and me. I saw, I was included in their love but the story changed and he, Granpapi Fredo, he…he came back and it was the baby (Papa) who died….was that Betty and the abortion, was Marguerite trying to tell me?….. Somehow the two worlds seemed to mingle into one, I think Marguerite was trying to tell me Betty had thought about removing our baby but she didn't….she didn't even when she thought I was dead, I'd died in that car crash ….and Jenny ..Why would she do that, why would Betty keep our baby knowing, thinking I was gone? Then I heard it, I heard Betty crying for me to 'come back' it was so painful, so clear and I couldn't leave them I had to return. I….I think I woke for a moment to try to tell her I was coming but I thought I'd imagined her, it was all just another part of my dream because I wanted it to be true. I remember when I woke again there was this really strong need to see her, the Betty of my dream but she was gone….of course she was gone I'd thought. Yet you tell me she'd been there all the time and she was exhausted…I didn't know …I didn't know (Clasping his head in both his hands, shaking uncontrollably as his mother held him in her arms, his head now resting on her busom). Oh momma I have been so stupid, I know Betty better than she knows herself, she must think if she tells me about the baby I will only want her because of the child but that would never be true…..I love her so very much, too much I think sometimes …I have loved her all my adult life; how could I stop now?"

Taking the package now laid on his lap and wrapped in the Christmas paper Giovanni carefully removed the covering to reveal a card addressed for his attention only. The message read **Thank You **emblazoned all across its front. As he opened it, revealed to him was a small, dark photograph with the image of a baby from an ultra sound and the message beneath it…..

_Happy Christmas Gio_

_That second scan you so wanted to see….Our Little Girl…._

_Love_

_Betty_

_xx_

Dropping the card on the floor holding the contents and looking at it over and over again, his eyes glazed as he looked to his momma for reassurance as to what to do Theresa's head nodded up and down to confirm what he knew the baby really was his child as Giovanni removed the covering over his lower body and offering his hand to his mother he spoke….

"Ma, a little girl……I have a lot to do and I need your help…."

Crying watching her son animated for the first time in a long time Theresa Rossi took her boys hand and helped him up, allowing him to lean on her, his hand across her shoulder as he gingerly took a few steps that increased in pace until in only minutes he was walking, weary but mobile once more…

"Giovanni Rossi, it will be my pleasure, come, your papi would be so proud of you my boy and we have a party to get ready for and Gio….Rico gave me two packages you thought you'd lost do you remember throwing them away on Christmas Day when you walked out of Betty's house? He is such a clever boy, he picked them up thinking Santa would be mad if Betty didn't get them and I've held onto them for him ever since, I think now would be the right time to take them to her, don't you think Giovanni?.

"Okay, Okay….okay….well, it seems I'm surrounded by match makers and fairy godmothers in this family….that a boy Rico…and momma ….Thank You"

…………………………..

"Oh look Archie, I so want one of those couches you could lie in that and disappear and it's..Red…….Red Archie Wow Did you ever see a red one before? And that big…it's Hugeeeeeeee! Do you think when Daniel gets bored with it he might throw it my way, just for old times sake…..just sayin, I'll ask him later when he's a little more relaxed when the Southern Comfort has taken effect, I mean look at him if he got any tenser and I think he'd explode, that man needs a good massage, he needs to come to Hilda's I'd show him a session he'd never forget….smooth his tense lines out and no mistake…hey Archie do you think I could get a license for that, there's good money in it….Sadie Westbrook told me a while back, although I think the place she works has been raided five times this month already…"

"No, Hilda stick to your hairdressing, it's less lucrative but safer for my political future, I don't think my constituents would take kindly to their councillor having a wife with a …massage parlour do you?

Walking over her engagement ring finger extended for anyone who wished to see it and nodding her head in agreement at the arguments against extending her skills as a masseur Hilda looked for all intense and purpose like the cat that had got the cream as she floated across the room to the host and hostess.

Isabella, looking stunning in a azure blue, halter neck number, fitted to her perfect figure and making her look every bit the Roman goddess and the pick of the female Rossi gene pool. Holding her tightly, pecking her neck for reassurance and to remind her she was his when the night was over Daniel began to mingle with his guests. Hilda, Archie, Justin and Ignacio and following them a slightly subdued Betty, Daniel gently shook the Suarez family's hands and embraced his friend as he whispered …

"You look very beautiful tonight Betty, chocolate brown is your colour, simple but classy, hell I'm no good at this stuff am I? Just ignore me but may I say now the morning sickness is over pregnancy really…really ……suits you; I've never seen you look so….so serene. (Taking her arm to lead her out of the crowd of people as he continued) Betty, I know you didn't really want to come here, Theresa (glancing over to her and acknowledging her presence) persuaded you at my request but I've thought about that and I've kept a special place for you near to the skylight. It's quiet and comfortable and if you want to disappear no one will bother you, in fact I don't think unless you know my little hidey whole is there you'd ever find or be found. (Kissing her on the cheek) I've made sure the waitresses will look after you, lots of potato snacks as I know you like them now! (Grinning) and don't forget I want that New Years kiss (turning to Isabella) if that's alright with the missus…oh that's an English thing if you were wondering Betty…Katy …great girl, good looking and if I didn't have my Issy……Oh is that mom over there (as he began to run away…) as Isobella shouted to the fast disappearing magazine executive….."

"Daniel, you can kiss whom ever you like as long as I'm the one you come to when the nights ended and stop being paranoid I like Katy too, it's alright to have lady friends and I've got these babies (showing her long talons, painted to match her dress) and I know how to use them if you stray and failing that I'll set Giovanni on you, he's here somewhere….…"

"Gio's coming, Gio's here, (Betty interrupted), isn't he recuperating at his home? You didn't tell me Daniel, I thought he was still poorly, if I'd known I wouldn't have come, I don't want to upset him, he's your friend and he needs to be ….calm, Daniel if it's going to cause any problems ……I'll go….I can call a taxi it's no hardship…"

"No you won't Suarez and hey, it's New Years Eve where you going to get a taxi, they're all taken besides no shirking I need a helping hand, these legs of mine require some tender loving care and it will have to be a big, strong girl who takes the job on….no weak ass chick for me, I won't know if or when I'm going to collapse…oops there I go….catch me Suarez…..Yeah that's better; see Betty your built to care; shoulders like a weight lifter and hips like bridge footings….."

Falling into her embrace deliberately, his arm extending to hold her back as his hand rose to cup the back of her head and his right hand clamped her left hand, his eyes never moving from Betty's, her eyes locked onto his as she swayed in his grasp. Gio rocked in her arms mimicking, teasing her as if he would fall and perhaps he would as he had the strength of a baby but he wouldn't let Betty Suarez see that.

Each held the other up as they stood face to face a hands distance separating them as their bodies pulled, swayed in and out, almost touching but fixed and separate neither sure how far to go, the chemistry bouncing between them as Gio whispered….

"Why Suarez, are you trying to dance with me, this really feels like a dance, you owe me one, two…hell you owe me Big time, about time you took me in hand. I mean I don't dance with just anyone you know, I'm a little choosy. My partners have to hold me….Real tight….like this and know how to move their bods, do you get my drift Suarez? Can you (swaying her in his arms) can you move your body…..hmm I see you can. ….dark horse!"

"Gio!!!!!!!!! Please……your…..ill"

"Never too ill to take you B (he huskily gasped in her ear as he tried to lighten the atmosphere igniting between them) So, what do you say Suarez, will you hold me up, can I lean on you, will you or will you run away again like before?"

Holding her tightly now, his nose nuzzling up and down the side of her head as she sprang gently to his touch beneath him, playing her body a skill he knew he would always possess but that wasn't enough not nearly enough……

"If I get in a little closer, can I get in a little closer will that be okay B?…. Please, my momma taught me to always be polite"

Smelling her hair beneath his face, taking in the top of her skull, her scent, oh he'd so missed it, he'd find it anywhere as she whispered, a mischievous look still in his eyes.

"Gio (held in his grasp, looking up sheepishly but surrendering Betty continued)…I really don't think…you…we …could be any closer, do you?"

"Hmm, don't know about that, I can think of a few ways but not yet, you need some …'affection' shall we say…but not yet…not until I know, not this time, too much at stake…"

Aware he was being too forward his eyes rose up, a Gio trait when he was showing too much of his heart as he feigned falling, still in her embrace, knowing what her reactions would be as he played with her and whispering.

"I do believe Miss Suarez, I'm feeling a little dizzy (pulling into her completely joined to her, his hand falling to her upper buttock area as he pulled in her left arm to her side, his face almost touching her face as he continued). That's better now..nurse Suarez is it? I feel a lot better …safe (barely kissing her lips, her eyes closing as he gasped)…..do you feel safe B….in my arms or do you want me to let go of you?"

"No Gio…no…I don't…please…"

Releasing her, remembering their last encounter when she'd 'wanted' him Gio suddenly turned away to look out at the New York sky line that rose before him, his home, his territory that he was completely blanking as he seemed to loose himself once more in his thoughts, breathing out fully Gio brokered the question he knew he had to ask….

"Sure about that Suarez, I mean ours is a deep friendship, I wouldn't like to cross the line….again and there's…well there's Henry…..You …well; you seemed 'very close' to him when I last saw you Christmas Day….I don't think…I know I couldn't stand to be drawn in by you again to find you still love him…..Do you love him Betty? because if you do I'll stay away....

Okay, okay…okay, who am I kidding I've chased you so long now Suarez I don't think I could ever stop (looking at Betty his eyes filled with total pain) but I would if you say you want him (walking away and back again, agitated he continued) It's no good for me and more importantly Rico, he needs stability, he needs love, he needs his papi to be there for him one hundred percent and I have to do that but I can't if I'm always wandering about you and…..Henry, please be honest with me. Are you……with him B?"

"Giovanni Rossi, why do you do this, make things so complicated, God that Italian imagination and jealousy of yours…it's almost as bad as my Latino one"

Trying to coax a smile out of him with only a slight response as she breathed deeply and asking him to sit down she began to speak

"When you saw me that morning, Christmas Day, well it wasn't what you thought it was. Yes, I was in my night clothes, yes Henry was almost naked and he was in my room but I wasn't 'with' him, I wouldn't I lo….Henry had stayed in my room, he had no choice, I'd had to placate my sister as she was really upset and he had after I'd told him not to taken it on his own volition to wait up for me. Well, before anyone knew it, it was four in the morning, where was he going to go at that time? We had to offer him a room….my room. I… I slept with my sister who was so upset after fighting with her boyfriend who is now happily her fiancée, she cried her heart out, what was I going to do abandon her? (Gio looked over at Hilda and Archie) Sadly Gio you put two and two together and made five and walked out, I'd been in that situation with Matt, so childish and I guess I didn't feel like wanted to again or I had to explain… (her voice lowering)…..I was wrong, you were wrong….we always do this for some reason, we never talk we just……fight….why?" (Gio kissed her gently on the mouth asking for her forgiveness as he whispered)

"Because that's what couples do, they fight, they make up but they trust each other, I guess we're just too alike….is that so bad Betty?"

Stroking his black hair away from his face, his features lit up by the night sky and the shimmering fairy lights placed around the room Betty sighed simply taking in the beauty of this man she considered her world. Her face calm and serene, they'd never really needed words their bodies had always given away their true feelings if hidden by Betty as Gio continued…

"I'm fine B, I understand now, it wasn't what it seemed and I over reacted, only it's…..it's just I've never, I've never felt good enough for you, you know. I was always the sandwich boy, always the small time, wise guy you liked but couldn't love because you imagined I'd cheat on you, want you for one thing but B I'm not, I've never been that boy, that man.

You stole my heart so long ago now I can barely recall not wanting to be with you and you have broken me too many times but this time I don't think I can do it again. I went mad B…mad, I don't do that, you do that to me, playing with my emotions, making me think I've got a chance and then….No, here we go again B, don't do this to me, if you can't love me then…that's okay, no it's not but it will have to be….Hell stop it Giovanni…..B, I understand completely…No I don't, I don't understand at all!

Why …why can't you love me B…why, what have I ever done to …Was it that day at High school when we were kids, I..I know I should have stepped up, been a man and protected you from that spiteful mob, that Kimmie Keegan…I wanted to but I was a coward. I would watch you every day learning, with your geeky friends, your crazy, wonderful dress sense, that hair, those teeth and braces and your eyes…oh I adored those eyes so full of love and passion and I wanted to be a part of that….me the cool dude but I was too chicken and way below your league so I teased you but really I just wanted to ask you to be my girl…

Then, all those years later, I'd never forgotten you, yeah there were ladies, hey I'm not a saint but I swear….I swear the moment I saw you again at Mode, that Turkey sandwich, getting me fired I knew …knew you were the still girl for me, my….flavour as Mags would say, you always had been. You didn't know or recognise me and in a way I thought that was good we could start afresh, I could spoil you, we could have some fun but try as I might I never registered in your heart you wouldn't give me a chance.

When you wouldn't come to Rome, I got mad but I couldn't stay mad yet what hurt the most, it killed me B was when you wouldn't even touch me that day as we stood under the boardwalk I knew then we would never work. Betty I so wanted to stay around you but B you let me leave …I was nothing to you. From that day I knew I'd never be good enough for you, you were going places, you'd be someone and after all we'd been through together my chance had just….evaporated.

Betty you were so cold to me that day and as much as I hated you I loved you more and everything…everything I have done in the past few years has all been for you…..to be worthy of you B; to get you to notice me. So forgive me now Betty if I don't fall down and profess my undying love because I've been there before, London, LA and Suarez you never mean it, my heart is just a play thing for you…….

Perhaps, I could learn to trust you but how do I know tomorrow if you say you love me today you won't want someone else …..I don't….Please, make me trust you again Betty especially now when there's the little one to think of..….."

Placing his hand on Betty's stomach, saying not one word, none was needed Betty attempted to speak but Gio put his finger on her lips to silence her and nodded for her to hush, telling her it was okay, he knew….he knew everything now. Betty watched, hypnotised as the man she loved eased next to her, always so gentle, so kind, why hadn't she seen that before? Holding her hand, stroking the fingers that lay beneath them, lifting them to kiss one by one, still not one word spoken as he gently eased Betty into his arms, her head on his chest as she relaxed beneath his heartbeat, lifting up and down her eyes closing as she fell into a deep deep sleep.

……………………

Rising up from the pillow that now lay beneath her, no idea of time, location or more importantly if she'd dreamed everything Betty awoke to the clatter of glasses as the waitress's cleared away the many items needed. Betty jumped up as she enquired…

"What time is it….is it New Year yet, did I miss it?…No, I wanted too…how long have I been asleep and did I dream it or was….Gio, where are you?…..No…he's gone! ….."

"Suarez, …B…you're awake at last (sitting beside her, helping her to rouse from her baby slumber) girl did anyone ever tell you …. you snore…big time! Not having spent a night in your inner sanctum, boudoir I wouldn't know"

"No, I don't snore Rossi…don't say that…… and none of your playing around….do I….do I…..do I really snore? (Glaring at him as his face never changed from a look of total, surprised sincerity)….I don't …..do I? (As he laughed)…

Giovanni Rossi…. you pig!…..Oh you make me so angry (as he kissed her deeply on the lips silencing the tirade he knew would follow as she became silent and smiled gently at him, enquiring….)

"Gio, can we start again, you and me? (Looking around at the party goers who seemed to be grouping, preparing for something Betty suddenly seemed to register her surroundings once more) G…..what time is it…did I miss it, is it 2010 yet?"

"B, baby did you think I would let you miss another fireworks display, man I've waited a long time to impress you with my Roman Candle …it's a big one, though I don't like to brag I've never had any complaints (thumping him) This time it won't be a bunch of sparky's on a building site…this time my Betty wants fireworks; (brushing her long hair off her face his eyes looking into hers as she

watched him) my Betty gets fireworks….. Come, (taking her hand) it's eleven fifty five, it's about to turn into the New Year, our year maybe and Betty you called me G…you haven't done since….LA…remember that night; I do you minx but well I need my rest so none of that for now I think I'm going to make you wait….Yeah it'll do you good to chase me for once hey Suarez?…"

Walking to the skylight, his arms wrapped around her waist as she held him up and he did likewise, minutes later, set in each others grasp the other party dwellers sang down the chimes….five, four, three …two ….One…Happy New Year!!!! Turning to each other Gio stood still as Betty lifted her head, one hand either side of his face as she kissed him deeply on the mouth, not moving away as their lips held each other until they could breathe no more and each released their captors and Gio spoke….

"Betty you have no idea how long I've waited, do you realise that's the first time you have ever really kissed me, I've always kissed….you as Betty spoke….."

"Gio, Gio, I promise you I will kiss you like that everyday of our life, if you want me to.."

"No rushing, I want to take this slowly but not too slowly I think (stroking her stomach)….."

"Gio….the baby it's…".(lifting his index finger to silence her he whispered)

"Mine, the baby's mine, I know Betty, momma and Marguerite told me, guess I knew it all the time but I was just in denial. Then I opened the scan, my Christmas gift, the one I almost never received, if it hadn't been for Rico (Starting to cry, his heart so full it would burst as he placed his forehead to rest on hers and spoke between his tears) I would have thrown it away….really I would.

All that time Betty and you never told me….why….why? Am I such a tyrant …no…no I'm being too hard on you it was my stupid pride getting in the way…again wasn't it?"

"You've got no stupid pride Giovanni Rossi, you're perfect, well on reflection maybe a little ….."

A sudden rush of courage grabbed her as she gasped out the words she'd held in for so long, telling no one not even her family why she had made her decision; it had been all her own choice as she confessed to him….

"I almost aborted her; our baby, I thought you were dead you see but that scan, seeing that life, so little, so precious growing inside of me, Hilda made me do it she said I would regret it if I didn't and I found I…I couldn't do it. She would have been the last piece of you and I had to keep her. Suddenly I knew how Marguerite had felt all those

years ago with her Fredo, no shame, no hurt was worth loosing what I'd had with you, what you'd planted in me and so I didn't go through with it.

Then….then you were alive, it was a miracle that I'd prayed so hard for and I thanked God for it… You see Gio I'd told him if you lived I would leave you alone….and you weren't dead you were alive …alive so I had to honour my pledge don't you see?

I so wanted to see you when you came back with Rico and I waited for you to come to me and then you did …as my friend and I thought that was enough, it was all I could expect after everything I'd done to you, Jesse, Matt, Oh I've been so stupid and you seemed different, stand offish almost, believing the baby was Matt's so I let you think that, it seemed for the best and yet it wasn't.

I wanted you be my Gio again, I was ready for you this time and I thought we were getting there and then Christmas happened and all my hang ups about you only wanting the baby and not me took a hold….

Gio I thought I'd lost you, my God I'd imagined was paying me back for encouraging you again so when I knew you were okay I ran…..I always run from anything that is beyond my control, my understanding. I never knew why you would like me unless it was to 'own' me, my neighbourhood, never reaching above my class you just wanted to bag yourself an ugly girl but that was me, my ignorance, my arrogance not knowing the man that offered himself to me…but Gio…I know it now …if only you'll give me another chance to prove it"

Taking out the two containers he'd kept for months he placed them in Betty's hands as she relaxed again. Removing the Christmas paper, a blue velvet casement that opened to reveal a sapphire diamond necklace Betty remained speechless. Gio placed it carefully around her neck as she picked up and opened the second smaller box, her eyes wide as she realised what was inside. Kissing his mouth, her hands clasping his cheeks as he placed it on her wedding ring finger…..and spoke…..

"Betty, don't tell me now, I want you to think it over, no hasty decisions, we've said so much tonight and I …you need to think. These gifts are from my heart, hold onto that and tomorrow I'll be at the restaurant. If you come I'll know, if you don't I'll understand (kissing her on the forehead gently as he whispered)

"Until tomorrow then B….I love you…I always will but you have to decide…."

Walking away slowly, saying his goodbye's, New years kisses given and received, taking one last look at Betty who remained fixed where he'd left her only looking at him as he slowly walked out of the apartment door and perhaps her life forever.

……………………

"What time is it ma?"

"Giovanni, it's ten minutes later than the last time you asked…oh heavens it's three twenty six, there's plenty of time (smiling trying to remain positive but doubting herself) and there's so much to do we'll be here…..ages… Now where was I? Oh yes….Antonella, put that book down and go fetch me that hammer and nails from in the main office, these shoddy work men…give me Italians anytime one shout from me and they wouldn't dare do a first class job….(no response as she marched off..) Antonella Violet Rossi where have you gone again, if I find you messing with those drapes I sewed last night I'll wupp your backside lady…."

Seated at the bar, checking the many lists against the stock present Giovanni kept repeatedly looking to the new wide fronted, Italian nineteen twenty's style frontage willing the door to open in the vestibule his heart in his mouth every time anyone entered….the drayman, the vintner, the butcher all of them causing his happy greeting to collapse into a moan of disappointment as he whispered…

"Betty …where are you….don't you dare do this to me, not again…"

A northerly wind blew in from the door well, it was four ten and Gio had resigned himself to the fact Betty Suarez wasn't going to turn up. Looking up he saw the outline of a small boy, dressed in his woollen coat that seemed too big for him, his scarf and Nike gloves and his head buried beneath a Russian style hat so that only his cute, button face, his papi's face was evident. Bouncing over to the bar area and jumping into his fathers arms the man in question began to remove his outdoor clothing, stating he should "get them all off or he would catch a really bad cold…"

"What like you papi? Nana said you were a naughty boy, you went out in the cold with only a small jacket on and no gloves, hat or scarf and look what happened, anyway Betty told me I had to wear them. I wasn't going to wear them, for some reason the boys who usually ignore me wanted to play snowballs and I wanted too play as well, honest, I really wanted to and I would have but Betty insisted if I did I had to wrap up warm. Papi, those boys are fierce and I thought they would think I was a wussy, aunt Antonella taught me that one, what is a wussy papi, is it like a wolf and a pussy mixed together. Anyway, Betty said she'd swing it and it turns out she is major cool, she had some sweets in her big, bright handbag and it was really late and they were way hungry I guess and in no time at all she'd got me in their team and I was on the park playing….me papi, oh you would have been so proud of me…."

"Okay, so let me get this right Rico Betty was with you this afternoon……why, didn't Izzy pick you up as she always does?"

"Well papi, Issy telephoned my teacher and my teacher told me that she'd said that uncle Daniel needed here somewhere and that auntie Betty would be picking me up from school today and as I know Betty, because I would wouldn't I and I never go with anyone I don't know and trust…you told me that papi I thought that's fine….I'll do it…. Aunt Issy say's she'll be around later with Daniel to help when they've finished their ….lovey dovey stuff…again aunt Antonella….papi what is…"

"I know Rico….lovey dovey stuff, I'll tell you one day when you're older…"

"Oh I'm not totally silly I think lovey dovey stuff is what you'd like to do to Betty isn't it papi…?"

No one had noticed the doorway open once more as a frozen but glowing Betty Suarez stood there as she banged her feet to remove the snow that was covering her footwear. Taking her gloves, hat and scarf off she interrupted the conversation….

"Who wants to lovey dovey me young man? I think I could go for that….."

"Betty you're here (Gio's face glowing with happiness) I thought you weren't coming and thank you for collecting Rico from school, you are quite the hero apparently, he's been trying to befriend those cool dudes at school for ages and getting nowhere, so. Okay what's your secret, I've done the cookies, muffins and buns without any success and well that normally works but you turn up with one bag of sweets and they're putty in your hands..respect….so B…come on what kinda sweets were they…they were black jacks weren't they….toffee's…….sherbets?….…"

"Pear drops, for some strange reason that I have never quite understood boys, little boys love pear drops and well I just happen to love them myself, it was only a hunch, a lucky guess but hey it worked (looking at Rico and rubbing his overly long hair that needed a trim as she joked). We've had a great time haven't we Rico, I've learnt how to make a snowman and you've learnt how to snow fight, see I may have been bad at sports but boy I could pitch a good snowball, What do you say Gio wanna a game some time…. I reckon me and Rico could take you….I want to take you….."

Betty's face fixed on Gio, his on hers both knew the meaning of her statement and neither could wait to clarify where they were going as Gio whispered to Rico…

"Son, can you go and play with your aunt Antonella, she's with grandma somewhere in the back….Betty and I need to talk…..It's quiet over here …."

Pointing to a recess towards the back of the restaurant Gio led the way and Betty quietly followed him. Turning her hands came up to grab his face, a carbon copy of his kiss so long ago now as she held onto his lips for dear life. As the seconds turned to minutes neither releasing the other until they could no longer breathe Gio smiled, leaving his eyes closed as he spoke….

"Is this were I slap you and run away (Betty went to pull away from him as he held her fast) I'm not going to, I know what I want and you're here so Betty do you want….me. My heart will never change, I will always love you but one word No and I will stop.."

"Yes, yes, yes…..and as I'm a modern girl I'll do the asking this time. My necklace, my ring you'd had it all that time….."

"Betty I wanted to ask you in London but I thought you loved Daniel and again in Los Angeles when we…but you were so nasty …."

"Gio…shush, shush, none of it matters ….I know I'm a pain, I know I'll give you so much grief, you realise I won't be a stay at home wife, I need my career I have so much I want to do and I absolutely hate cooking but…I love you Giovanni Rossi and will you make me the happiest woman in New York if you will agree to… ….marry me….?"

"Okay, cool you….you're asking me to marry you Suarez…well that's different"

His head falling, contemplating and rising again as he held her hand, twisting her engagement ring around on her finger as he quietly spoke, his finger gently rising to place her hair behind her ear, it always fell down, why did it do that? …….

"I can take the no cooking, I know you're a pain Suarez, no one knows that more than me and I will never stop you doing whatever you want to do, I will support you and chastise you at every turn but one thing as a good Italian boy I won't allow…. Betty Suarez, love of my life, the only woman I could ever be truly miserable with and love it "

His eyes like a boy, so pleading, how could she argue as he continued. Kneeling down, taking her sapphire ring off her finger and placing it back on again as he looked up into her eyes and gently proclaimed….

"Betty Suarez I know I will have to hold my temper everyday, my clothes drawers will be taken up with bra's and girlie goods and my bachelor style furniture will have to give way to frills and flowers but Suarez, Betty…..B will you have me, this imperfect man who loves you more than life as my…..wife?"

As Betty nodded in the affirmative, her eyes filling with tears Gio glanced over at a now anxious Rico and jokingly added….

"Oh and Rico of course….."

"Yes, yes….yes and don't forget little one (patting her stomach) she'll be here soon too…."

"Hey …fiancée of mine…how could I ever forget my little princess growing in there ….I had so much fun making you (caressing her belly) momma was quite the girl that night I can tell you….She saw what she wanted…me and well she went for it and (kissing her tummy and tilting his head) can you blame her? My you'd better take on the Rossi genes little one, except aunt Antonella's one ginger in the family is enough, I mean and Italian ginger…..Can we name her after Marguerite (they both said together) she would like that I think…."

"Did I hear my name then Giovanni, what are you saying to braces"

Seeing they we're in each others arms Antonella changed her tone…

"I mean ….Betty; (grinning and so sincere Antonella whispered) about time you made an honest man of my bro. He's been such a misery guts, for how many years? Oh ages……boy love sucks I will never fall in love…not until I'm at least….fifty. Anyway how can I have a career like Meryl Streep if I've got to think of all that mushy stuff…."

"Daughter of mine, Mz Streep has four children and she's been happily married for years (turning to face the happy couple Theresa continued) Welcome to the family Betty, Now come on there's a lot to do, I've been looking at designs for upstairs, I thought we could have wedding functions there, hey maybe yours first and I could do with a little input, oh here I go miss bossy boots and I know your busy with work and the baby but……"

"I'd be happy to help Mrs Rossi….."

"Please Betty call me Theresa Rossi…no little joke there….Betty call me Theresa…..Theresa…"

"Not just yet ma, I want Betty to myself for a little while, just until I get used to it and I know you girls you'll scare her away, you know all my secrets.

Turning to Rico to click on the stereo system they had had installed that day, a jukebox style system with all of Gio's favourite songs as he whispered

"Number seven son"

Thumbs up as Rico did as his papi asked and then quietly disappeared to leave the lovey dovey as he told his grandma couple alone …..together…

His head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck, his eyes closed Giovanni Rossi began to dance Betty around in a circle as the music started. His head next to Betty's as he breathed gently into her ear, his lips touching the corners of those lobes as he tickled the orbs with his tongue, causing Betty to jump beneath his touch and fall back into his grasp, no attempt to get away as Gio sang for only her to hear, so close because as he had always said there's nothing quite like the feel of a woman in your arms as he screeched out the words but this time she didn't mind she savoured it….

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.

_(Kissing her gently as he sang)_

I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

_(Gently moving her around their little space)_

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.

_(Placing his face in front of hers and kissing her gently on the lips, so tender and soft she could barely register it but her eyes opened to take him in)_

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
with my girl (fade)

"I love you Betty Suarez….."

"I know, I know ……Gio….I love you more ….."

"Can you put that in writing B, I never know when you'll change your mind, what! I'm right You do it all the time, one minute you like me, the next you can't stand me, I want it in blood, a certificate and triplicate so there's no mistake this time I'm not letting you get away from me again, although I can barely walk and you are packing so many cookies you can barely run so I think I'm safe"

"Are you calling me fat Rossi, you can talk….you…..you…..pig…"

"Big words from the writer (both grinning from ear to ear) sit down B, I can't do this much longer I'm still recuperating woman and I've got something I want to get off my chest and no you saucy minx I don't mean my clothes…although if you do most of the work …I'm game! No, okay I'll take a rain check on that (as he continued)

Betty, baby I promise you I will never take you for granted, I'll never stop you doing whatever you want to as long as you ask my permission first (he laughed) and I promise I will try to make everyday we spend together special. Ofcourse I'll expect showers and the all the perks on a regular basis just like LA and I insist you have to listen to my singing and eat my cooking whenever I wish but …I will love you until you are old, fat and grey ..Honestly I will……. not long to wait then" (he joked)

"Giovanni Rossi you are so rude but I don't care any longer the ruder the better, it's your thing. Gio …I was thinking…do you, will we ever be able to go to London again, I so loved it there. I'd so like to be able to see George and the Globe theatre again, Romeo and Juliet…they ended up dead in a cave you know…oh yes you told me didn't you, you tell me everything Gio (kissing him gently on the lips as she admired her jewellery) So can we…can we?

Gio I know the business is doing well and you have Marguerites money but how did you pay for my ring and necklace, I mean, they're from Harrods, they must have been so expensive it's like Tiffany's but it's okay if you can't afford them I'm sure we can get a refund?"

"Betty, Betty babe, don't worry, I'm good for it, really I'm…I'm rich, pretty rich actually in fact I've been rich now for so long I forget the numbers, how cool is that B? I did think about telling you once but I didn't want you to love me just for that, I know you love a man with plenty of cash (as she hit his arm).

B…..I wanted you too love me for who I am, a man, your man who loved you from the moment I saw you in that school hall so long ago. Nothing could hide the woman I see now, you were always you will always be the most beautiful person I have ever known…..I love you and I wanted you to love… 'me' …." Her eyes fixated on his lips, as she went to taste them …

"Oh I do love you Giovanni Rossi….Your my Guy…….my Guardian and my Lover……"

THE END……


End file.
